Ready Made Family Traducción
by Orange Spirit
Summary: Bella es una chica soltera que no busca el amor pero, ¿qué pasará cuando su mundo se vea patas arriba cuando se encuentre con dos niños con pelo color bronce en el centro comercial? ExB Todos Humanos
1. A primera vista

**DISCLAIMER**: " Nada de esto me pertenece, yo solo soy la traductora. Esta historia es propiedad de "MyLion . MyLamb". Los personajes y la idea original de "crepúsculo" son obra de Stephenie Meyer, a la que agradecemos su creación para que nosotros podamos jugar con ello"

READY MADE FAMILY

**CAPITULO 1**: A primera vista.

-RMF-

Bella rebuscó en su bolso intentando encontrar su móvil, que sonaba sin parar:

-Alice, ¿cómo estás?- dijo con voz suave.

-No me vengas con como estoy traidora!- le contestó ella.

-Tranquila Alice, ¿no crees que te estás pasando un poco?- le preguntó poniendo los ojos en blanco y mirando a Ángela.

-Te dije que se enfadaría contigo si se enteraba- le susurró Ángela para que Alice no la oyera desde el otro lado del teléfono. Ella y Alice no se conocían mucho, pero le bastaba para saber que a Alice le encantaba ir de compras.

-NO! Por qué no me lo dijiste? Podría haber ido contigo- protestó Alice.

-Primero, no me preguntaste donde iba...

-Eso es una nimiedad, sabias que ibas a ir al centro comercial cuando te llamé y no me dijiste nada!- le protestó.

Bella ignoró ese comentario

-Segundo, solo he quedado con Ángela para ir a comer, "_nada_" más. Tercero, no me apetecía pasar el resto del día en el centro comercial mientras me arrastras de una tienda a otra- concluyó Bella mientras ella y Ángela llegaban a la zona de restaurantes.

-¿Cómo se entera siempre?- le preguntó Ángela.

-Ella es la todopoderosa Alice- le contestó Bella tapando el auricular.

-Te he oído señorita!- Bella simplemente se rió- pero Bella…- protestó Alice pronunciando una por una las silabas de su nombre- hay rebajas y quería ir!

-Todavía puedes ir Alice- dijo Bella mientras señalaba lo que quería de la carta del Golden Buda.

-De verdad?- preguntó. Bella se imaginó a Alice dando botes de alegría.

-De verdad Alice- dijo con una risita- pero sin mi- terminó tajantemente.

-Bella, no eres divertida.

-No, soy divertidísima Alice, al contrario de lo que puedas pensar. Lo que pasa es que no encuentro divertido ir de compras. Te llamaré más tarde.

-Vale...hasta luego- Alice colgó.

-Estaba muy enfadada?- le preguntó Ángela mientras se sentaban a la mesa.

-Ya conoces a Alice. Probablemente ya se le habrá pasado y estará pensando en mi siguiente cambio de look- Bella se rió y Ángela se le unió.

-Sabes? Mike te estaba buscando hoy- le comentó Ángela levantando la vista de su plato con una sonrisilla.

-Arg! No sé por qué lo hace, sabe que trabajo en casa- dijo desesperanzada- por qué no coge la indirecta? No lo entiendo.

Ángela simplemente se rió mientras que Bella se molestaba un poco. Ella siempre encontraba divertida la forma en la que Mike nunca se cansaba de intentar que Bella saliera con él. Cuando estaba en la oficina, él básicamente se dedicaba a ir detrás de ella sin hacer su trabajo.

-Quizás deberías darle una oportunidad, parece un buen chico- le comentó Ángela mientras se levantaban de la mesa para dejar sus bandejas.

-Sabes que no salgo con chicos y si lo hiciera, él seria el último homb…- Bella se vio interrumpida en mitad de la frase cuando sintió dos pequeños pares de brazos alrededor de sus piernas.

Cuando miró hacia abajo se encontró con dos niños de pelo color bronce agarrándose fuertemente a sus piernas. Se agachó y les acaricio el pelo, pero no parecieron darse cuenta.

-Los conoces Bella?- le preguntó Ángela con curiosidad.

-No, no los había visto antes, pero no te preocupes, tu vuelve al trabajo yo intentare encontrar a sus padres y te llamo mas tarde ok?.

-Claro, hasta luego Bella- se despidió Ángela alejándole de ellos.

Después de que Ángela se marchara Bella miró de nuevo a los niños que aún se agarraban con fuerza a ella. Les acaricio el pelo de nuevo mientras los miraba, no sabia que decirles y se agarraban a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Hola, ¿cómo os llamáis?- les preguntó con una voz suave. Cuando no respondieron miró hacia su alrededor por si veía a alguien que estuviera buscando a los pequeños, pero no vio a nadie.

-Me podéis decir cuántos años tenéis?- intentó de nuevo acariciándoles la cabeza suavemente, pero tampoco recibió respuesta, solo consiguió que se agarraran a ella con mas fuerza.

-Habéis perdido a mamá?

-No tenemos mamá- le contestó al fin el que tenia a su izquierda.

Sus brazos se relajaron un poco alrededor de sus piernas cuando levantaron la cabeza para mirarla con unos enormes ojos verdes. En ese momento pensó que eran los niños más adorables que habían visto. Se la habían ganado solo con esa mirada.

Bella se agachó para abrazar a uno de los niños y él la abrazó fuerte y empezó a llorar. Tras un par de intentos consiguió separarlo un poco de ella y lo levantó en brazos con lo que consiguió que parara de llorar.

Cuando acomodó al primero, estiró su brazo libre para coger al segundo niño. Con un poco de dificultad consiguió tener a los dos en brazos.

-Dónde nos llevas?- le preguntó el que tenia a su izquierda, que parecía el menos tímido.

-Vamos a buscar a vuestro papá.

-No nos dejes por favor- le dijo el otro niño.

Bella suspiró y los miró de nuevo, parecían tener 3 ó 4 años, pelo color bronce desordenado y unos vibrantes ojos verdes que la miraban con esperanza, pero también vió tristeza, tristeza porque ella pudiera dejarles y ella no podía aguantar verlos tristes y llorando.

-¿Qué os parece si tomamos un helado?- al oír eso se les iluminó la cara y vió que tenían un pequeño hoyuelo cuando le sonrieron con la mas adorable de las sonrisas.

Entraron a un Baskin and Robbins y pidieron unos helados. Cuando los hubo pagado se sentó con los niños en una mesa cerca del escaparate de la tienda, pensó que si alguien los estaba buscando, sería más fácil verlos allí.

-Cómo te llamas?

-Bella- les dijo con dulzura, se sorprendió que aquella pregunta se la hiciera el que parecía ser el más tímido de los dos- y el vuestro?

-Yo me llamo Kyle y él es Kevin, somos gemelos!- respondió el mas hablador.

-Es un placer conoceros a los dos ¿tenéis idea de donde está vuestro papá?

-No lo sabemos, estábamos mirando los juguetes pero cuando nos volvimos él ya no estaba! Estuvimos buscándolo por todas partes pero no lo encontramos- le dijo Kyle mientras se le escapaba una lágrima.

Bella se inclinó para abrazar a los niños.

-No lloréis, buscaremos a vuestro padre en cuanto terminéis el helado. Mientras…¿Por qué no cantamos una canción? Vale?- ambos asintieron entusiasmados.

-Elegid un número.

-Siete!- dijeron a la vez.

-Vale…siete monitos saltando en la cama, uno se cayó y se hizo un chichón. Mamá llamó al doctor y el doctor dijo…- los niños se le unieron- no más monitos saltando en la cama!

Justo cuando habían llegado a dos monitos, Bella oyó una angustiada y aterciopelada voz que llamaba a los niños

-Kyle, Kevin…¿Dónde estabais?

Cuando Bella alzó la mirada vió al más guapo y enfadado hombre que jamás había visto, ¡Era un Adonis de carne y hueso¡ Era muy alto, casi 1.85, musculoso, pero no mucho. Tenia el mismo pelo color bronce y despeinado que los niños y los mismos ojos color esmeralda, sin duda era su padre.

-Hola papi!- dijeron a la vez sin moverse.

-Tu!- dijo mirando a Bella- tú te has llevado a mis hijos, arréstela o algo!- le dijo al guardia de seguridad del centro comercial que lo acompañaba. Bella lo miró con cara de incredulidad.

-Se equivoca, no me he llevado a sus hijos. Ellos se agarraron a mí hace una hora y no se soltaban. Si los hubiera secuestrado, lo que resulta absurdo, usted cree que me hubiera sentado en una tienda de helados con ellos?- preguntó Bella esperando una respuesta. Él la miró un momento, cuando no le contestó ella continuó.

-En segundo lugar, no es mi culpa que usted los perdiera de vista, además he mirado por aquí- dijo gesticulando con la mano- buscándole, porque no estaba dispuesta a recorrerme todo el centro comercial buscándole. Si se hubiera quedado en un sitio concreto le habríamos encontrado.

-Tiene razón ¿Sabe? Eso es lo que recomendamos hacer en estos casos- dijo el guardia de seguridad. Edward lo miró incrédulo.

-Mi padre era policía…-dijo ella mirando la plaquita con su nombre- Frank.

-Era?- preguntó Frank.

-Murió hace unos años- contestó simplemente.

-Lo sentimos Bella- dijeron los niños a la vez.

-No pasa nada, él salvó un montón de vidas ese día así que es un héroe- les dijo mientras les limpiaba la cara de restos de helado- da igual…les compré un helado mientras esperábamos. No sé lo que comen en casa así que les compré uno sin azúcar por si acaso…disculpadme un momento- pidió Bella mientras sacaba el móvil del bolso.

-Si? No, eso va a Newport…si lo sé…No, no lo he terminado…no, no lo tengo que terminar hasta dentro de 6 días… lo recibí ayer…bueno en eso no te puedo ayudar…tendrás que hablar de ello con Jonson. No ese no es mi departamento…Ok hasta luego.

Bella colgó y dio un bufido.

-"Increíble".

-Va todo bien?

-Si todo va bien señor…

-Cullen, Edward Cullen- dijo él.

-Bien 007, encantada de conocerle. Tus hijos son encantadores de verdad así que no les quites ojo.

Bella se agachó, les dio un beso en la frente a cada uno y se marchó. Edward se volvió para mirarla mientras se marchaba del centro comercial.

Nunca en su vida había conocido a una mujer como ella y encima la había dejado marcharse así sin más! Pensaba que era la mujer más hermosa que jamás había visto. No era muy alta, 1.55m, con unos intensos ojos color chocolate y una cara en forma de corazón, todo ello flanqueado por una melena de color caoba que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda.

Pero lo que más le llamo la atención sobre ella era como se comportó con sus hijos. Parecía como si tuviera algo mágico a su alrededor a lo que parecer que ni él ni sus hijos se habían podido resistir. Sus hijos nunca que habían comportado tan abiertamente con nadie tan rápido. Ella era un misterio para él y esperaba volver a verla pronto para descifrarlo.


	2. 3 am

CAPITULO 2

CAPITULO 2

"LAS 3 DE LA MADRUGADA"

PVB (Punto de Vista de Bella)

Parecían tan desvalidos la primera vez que los vi, agarrándose a mis piernas, solos y asustados, sin saber que había pasado o cómo había pasado que me dieron unas ganas enormes de achucharlos hasta dejarlos sin respiración!! Aún no entiendo como me pude sentir tan apegada a ellos así tan de repente! Pero me sentí...y aun me sentía.

Me habían robado el corazón con sus sonrisas, con el hoyuelo que les salía en la mejilla izquierda y sus enormes ojos verdes. ¿Cómo resistirse a ellos? Pero entonces apareció el padre. Tenia pinta de arrogante. ¿Cómo se atrevía a acusarme de haber secuestrado a sus hijos? Era para echarse a reír.

Debería haber tenido una cámara, su cara era todo un poema cuando Frank, el guardia jurado del centro comercial, dijo que yo tenía razón. Diciendo que había hecho lo correcto quedándome en un sitio concreto y no andando de un lado a otro. Casi se muere de la impresión, en serio! Pero de todas maneras continuaba pareciéndome extremadamente guapo.

Parecía un dios griego vestido de diseño y su pelo, que decir de su pelo desordenado de color bronce...parecía creado para pasar los dedos por él y eso sin mencionar sus vibrantes ojos verde esmeralda junto con su sonrisa y el solitario hoyuelo. Era fácil suponer a quien habían salido los niños

Pero nada de eso importaba. No era su tipo ni él era el mío. Nunca en un millón de años podría sentirme atraída por una persona que piensa tan mal de alguien que ni siquiera conoce. Por Dios! Si fue él el que perdió a los niños! De todas maneras, eso ya daba igual, las probabilidades que tenia de volver a verlo eran que? Una entre un billón? Pero lo que no puedo negar es que no pasaría nada si lo viera de vez en cuando, era un regalo para la vista!...NO! Para Bella! Deja de pensar en él de ese modo!

Ringringringringringringringringringringringringringringringringringringringringringrin

(Mi timbre se acababa de volver loco y solo había una persona en este mundo que llamara así... Alice!)

Me levante del sillón y me dirigí a la puerta, donde del otro lado se encontraba Alice tocando el timbre incesantemente. Más le valía tener una buena razón para estar en mi casa a esas horas de la madrugada. Juro que por sus venas en vez de sangre corre azúcar y cafeína.

-Bella!- grito abrazándome después de abrir la puerta.

-Alice!- la imité con el mismo entusiasmo- ¿qué haces aquí?

-Es que no puedo venir a casa de mi mejor amiga?- me preguntó Alice haciendo un puchero. Algunas veces me preguntaba si es que lo hacia aposta o es que realmente era así.

-Claro Alice... pero sigo sin saber que haces aquí.

-He venido a visitarte tonta. Ayer al final no pude hablar contigo- me replicó Alice como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

-vale Alice pero... son las 3 de la mañana ¿Se puede saber qué haces despierta?- le volví a insistir mientras cerraba la puerta después de dejarla pasar y seguirla hasta la cocina donde se estaba sirviendo un café.

-Ni que te hubiera despertado.

-Eso es lo de menos Alice.

-Arg! Es descafeinado?- dijo escupiendo el café en la taza.

-Claro que lo es!- dije con una mueca. Alice odiaba todo lo descafeinado aunque ella no necesitaba cafeína para funcionar, había nacido ya con los nervios disparados.

-Cuál es la gracia de trabajar de noche si vas a beber descafeinado?- me dijo mientras revisaba los armarios de la cocina buscando algo para comer. Comía como una lima y aún así estaba delgada como un duendecillo.

-Alice, siempre trabajo a estas horas y bebo café por el sabor y no por lo despierta que me pueda mantener, al contrario que te pasa a ti!- se volvió hacia mí y me miro con los ojos entornados- además sabes que si tomo mucha cafeína me termina doliendo la cabeza.

-Bella, no tienes nada de comer!- protestó Alice mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. Había suficiente comida para alimentar a un ejército, lo que pasa es que la tenía que cocinar.

-Los armarios están llenos Alice.

-Lo sé, pero la tengo que cocinar!- veis? Ya os lo había dicho.

-Hay sobras de pasta con parmesano en la nevera.

-Oh! Maravilloso…entonces…- lo sabía, sabia que había un motivo para esa visita y ahora lo iba a descubrir- ¿qué pasó en el centro comercial?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que pasó algo? Fui, comí y me marché… ¿me tendría que haber pasado algo más?

-No, pero…veo amor en un futuro muy cercano…

-Oh! Otra predicción de "Ally la que todo lo ve"- a Alice le gustaba jugar a la "Clarividente" pero a decir verdad siempre acertaba.

-Simplemente siento que algo va a cambiar en tu vida, nada mas- dijo Alice sacando el plato del microondas y sentándose en la mesa con migo.

-Bueno, no creo que eso sea po…

-Me quemo, me quemo!- chilló Alice saltando en la silla, yo no pude reprimirme el reír mientras me levantaba a por un vaso de leche para que se le pasara el dolor de la quemadura.

-Alice, o te lo comes frío o soplas antes de metértelo en la boca, pero así no!

-Vale…-dijo antes de beberse el baso casi de un trago- gracias…que me decías antes de todo esto?

-No es nada de verdad Alice…solo que me tropecé con unos gemelos- le dije encogiéndome de hombros como si nada, aunque la verdad es que no podía dejar de pensar en los pequeños.

-¿Qué te tropezaste con unos gemelos? ¿Y eso?- dijo mientras se metía el tenedor en la boca ahora que se le había enfriado la comida.

-Bueno, Angie y yo ya nos íbamos cuando los niños se agarraron a mi. Se habían perdido y entonces les compre un helado mientras esperábamos a que nos encontrara su padre.

-¿Qué se agarraron a ti? Así sin más? Y entonces que?- me preguntó Alice con curiosidad.

Me lo tenia que haber imaginado, a Alice le encantaba que le contara hasta el más mínimo detalle, daba igual lo insignificante que fuera. Así que le conté todo lo que había pasado de principio a fin.

-Y no te dijo nada? Nada de nada? Ni un simple gracias?- preguntó estupefacta. Era extraño, ella nunca se mostraba tan ofendida nunca.

-Bueno, yo es que tampoco le di la oportunidad…me llamaron al móvil…y además… me acuso de haber secuestrado a sus hijos.

"Pero que cara tenia el tío"

-Y cómo se llama?- me preguntó Alice ansiosa.

-Cullen, Agente Edward Cullen.

-Agente?- preguntó con incredulidad.

-No es un agente de verdad, pero me dijo su nombre como si fuera James Bond, el agente 007, sentí un impulso enorme de hacerle burla…- sonreí al acordarme de aquello y de que parecía no haberle sentado bien mi bromita.

-Hmmm

-Y eso que significa Alice?

-Oh nada, pero hablas de él como si te gustara, haríais una gran pareja! Simplemente perfectos!

-Y tú como sabes que haríamos una buena pareja…mira da igual- ¿Cómo hacia Alice para aparentar saberlo todo? Nunca lo sabré, aunque la verdad es que no me apetecía saberlo aunque nunca me verás apostar contra ella, siempre acierta.

-Simplemente lo sé- dijo con confianza

-Bueno eso ya no importa, lo mas seguro es que no lo vuelva a ver más, además es muy egocéntrico para mi gusto, arrogante… y además ¡yo no salgo con chicos!

-Oh ya saldrás…ya lo veras y muy pronto.

-¿Qué?- Alice había dicho aquello en un susurro y no lo había pillado.

-Eh…lo que tu digas Bella, eso es lo que he dicho- dijo de lo mas calmada, algo que me llamó mucho la atención, porque Alice no estaba tan calmada nunca.

E&BE&BE&BE&BE&BE&BE&BE&BE&BE&BE&BE&BE&BE&BE&BE&BE&B

Vale, hasta aquí el capitulo 2. El lunes y si no pasa nada...y si España gana a Italia en la Eurocopa...(no os preocupéis, si pierde también) actualizare y subiré el capítulo 3.

Espero que os guste este y a todos los que habéis leído y habéis dejado review muchas gracias de mi parte y de la de Charley ( la autora original) y a los que habéis leído y no habéis dejado review... pues también, pero si dejáis review eso alegra mucho el día y hace que la traductora (yo misma) se ponga a traducir con mas ánimo para vosotros.

Ciaooo


	3. Aguafiestas

CAPITULO 3

CAPITULO 3

"EL AGUAFIESTAS"

-Lo siento Johnson, pero qué quiere que haga? Eso no pertenece a mi departamento. Son su responsabilidad, los 20 ¿ qué por qué? Porque están bajo la responsabilidad de su departamento- _por qué no se podía hacer cargo de sus propios problemas? Es que no lo entiendo. Es un ejecutivo, él es el que se debe pelear para solucionar los problemas y no pasárselos a otras personas, por Dios_!.

-Vale, pero eso pasó como hace 2 semanas. Yo mandé mi paquete a Newport la semana pasada, así que no puedo hacerme cargo de lo que hace su gente. Si no puede con todo el trabajo, no debería haber aceptado el puesto, pero lo hizo y solo para ir presumiendo por ahí de que es un ejecutivo.

Esa era una conversación de las de nunca acabar. Y hacia que me sintiera como un disco rallado. Cada mes la misma historia, me venia con un problema que se podía haber solucionado si hubiera hecho su trabajo a tiempo.

-Mire, no le pienso sacar las castañas del fuego. Haga su trabajo que para eso le han... - _pero me quedé a mitad de la frase cuando fui atacada por dos pequeños de pelo color bronce._

¿"Cómo me puede estar pasando esto otra vez?"- me dije a mí misma riendo.

Johnson estaba aun al otro lado de la línea dándome explicaciones de lo que quería que hiciera por él y la verdad es que no tenía tiempo de hacerle caso, siempre necesitaba algo. En momentos como ese era cuando me sentía muy agradecida de no trabajar en la oficina. Decidí colgarle, con Johson, un pequeño problema siempre se volvía el doble de grande.

-Hola chicos!- _les dije a los niños que estaban agarrados de nuevo a mis piernas._

-Bella! Te hemos echado de menos!- _gritaron a la vez mientras se echaban hacia atrás para mirarme con sus caritas sonrientes._

-Que pasa chicos? Se os ha vuelto a perder vuestro padre?- _les pregunté preocupada, acordándome de lo tristes que estaban la última vez que paso algo como aquello._

-No! Es que te vimos entrar, estábamos allí arriba- _me dijo Kyle mientras señalaba la planta de arriba. La verdad es que odiaba ir al centro comercial, pero era le lugar más cercano para encontrar lo que había ido a buscar sin tener que ir a Seattle_- ¿tienes un bebé Bella?- _continuó Kyle mirando la bolsa que llevaba en las manos_.

-No, pero la madre de una amiga mía va a tener uno, así que le he comprado un regalo- _les dije mientras me agachaba para cogerlos en brazos y sentarlos en una repisa cercana_- por qué os habéis escapado otra vez de papá?- _dije con cuidado para que no pensaran que estaba enfadada con ellos, y no lo estaba, solo estaba preocupada por lo que les podría haber pasado si alguien se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaban solos antes de llegar hacia mí._

-Queríamos verte Bella, pero no queremos que te enfades, es que hace mucho que no te veíamos_- contestó Kevin con los ojos húmedos._

Me acerqué a ellos y les di un fuerte abrazo... los quería demasiado.

Whoa! De donde habia salido ese pensamiento? Amor? ¿Cómo los podía querer si ni siquiera los conocía?. Vale que existía aquella extraña atracción hacia ellos, pero de ahí a quererlos... eso ya eran palabras mayores. ¿Cómo podía sentirme tan apegada a ellos si yo no siquiera quería tener niños?

No es que no me gustaran los niños, lo único es que no me había imaginado nunca teniendo uno. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que me fuera a casar nunca, como para pensar en terne niños.

Todas las niñas sueñan en hacerse mayores, casarse, tener 2,5 niños, un Golden Retriever y una casita con un a valla blanca. Ese era el típico sueño americano, pero no era el mío. Un marido y una familia eran las últimas cosas en mi lista.

Además, en cuestión de chicos, yo soy de las que se podían definir como "una más del montón". Soy de lo más simple. No tenia nada de especial ni nada en mi llamaba extraordinariamente la atención. Soy castaña, de inexpresivos ojos marrones y cara en forma de corazón. Nada del otro mundo que hiciera que los chicos se volvieran para mirarme dos veces.

Ben, el novio de Angie, siempre me decia que en el instituto los chicos siempre apostaban por mí, pero creo que no eran el tipo de apuestas que se hacen por las chicas bonitas.

Por otro lado estaba Alice, que no cesaba en su empeño de dejar que continuara vistiéndome como una niña de primaria cuando entramos en el instituto. Siempre me decía que tenia que modernizarme a lo que le solía acompañar una larga charla sobre la apariencia personal.

"Nunca encontrarás marido si te sigues vistiendo así" solía decirme

"_Lo siento pero a mí me gustan mis vaqueros y mis camisetas y no las voy a cambiar por ningún hombre, o le gusto como soy o no le gusto en absoluto, punto y final. Pero eso no me importa porque probablemente nunca me casaré, así que seremos siempre Goober y yo" (por cierto Goober es mi perro)._

Me eché un poco hacia atrás para mirar a Kevin y a Kyle. Tenían la cara ligeramente colorada, sin duda del esfuerzo que estaban haciendo por contener las lágrimas.

-Pumkin Bear…(_de dónde había salido ese nombre_?) No estoy enfadada con vosotros, solo preocupada, solo eso. ¿Y dónde está vuestro padre? Debe de estar preocupadísimo- _les dije acariciándoles la cara_.

-Lo sentimos Bella- _dijo Kevin mirando al suelo._

-Está bien- _les dije dándoles un abrazo._

-Bella?- preguntó Kyle.

-Si?

-Puedo tener yo un apodo?- le sonreí.

-Claro, ¿qué te parece Puddín Cup? Seréis mis dulces favoritos.

-Nos vas a comer?- dijeron los dos riendo como locos.

-Kevin, Kyle! Niños! ¿Dónde estabais?- en aquel momento apareció su padre, el agente Cullen.

Aun me acuerdo en la manera como se presento. No había olvidado lo lleno de sí mismo que parecía y el poco sentido del humor que tenia, yo que creía que mi broma del 007 había estado bien…peor al parecer solo lo creía yo, tenia pinta de aguafiestas.

Probablemente tampoco había ayudado que Frank se hubiera puesto de mi parte cuando creyó que había secuestrado a los niños. La cara que puso entonces fue para ponerla en un cuadro, no la iba a olvidar nunca.

La verdad es que seguía pensando que era de tontos haberme acusado de secuestrarlos. ¿Quién secuestra a unos niños y se queda en el mismo sitio donde los ha secuestrado y encima los invita a helados? Nadie!.

Supongo que hacer ese tipo de acusaciones tan tontas se debe a su poca personalidad y a su poco sentido del humor_…"Para Bella! Y deja de autoanalizarlo! Céntrate en lo que pasa…el hombre debe de estar buscando a sus hijos, que se han perdido... otra vez._

Me pregunté como se tomaría la situación cuando me viera otra vez con sus hijos.

-Edward!-Grité agitando la mano por encima de mi cabeza para que pudiera vernos- estamos aquí!

Miró hacia donde estábamos y vi como se le dibujaba una mirada extraña en la cara. Parecía sorprendido, agradecido, confundido todo ello mezclado con un poco de preocupación. Probablemente pensaba que mi placer oculto en esta vida era hacer que se preocupara por llevarme a sus hijos durante un ratito.

-Niños!- dijo rodeando a los niños con los brazos cuando llegó a nosotros- Estaba muy preocupado, por qué os escapáis así?- les preguntó con cara seria.

-Queriamos ver a Bella!. Dijeron a la vez, como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo.

A mi se me escapo una risita, pero Edward me miró con cara seria. Creo que aquello no le pareció gracioso (se me olvidaba que no tenia sentido del humor) aunque claro, que tus hijos salgan corriendo cada dos por tres vete tú a saber donde, puede hacer que se te quiten las ganas de reír. Les podría haber pasado cualquier cosa y era normal que estuviera preocupado, yo lo había estado la primera vez que me los encontré y me dijeron que no encontraban a su padre.

-No sé si darte las gracias o llamar a la policía, aunque a decir verdad eso no me sirvió de nada la ultima vez. No se como hago para encontrarme contigo tan a menudo- dijo cruzando los brazos sobre aquel pecho ligeramente musculado.

_Para Bella!_

-Bueno pues para empezar podrías darme las gracias, pero si quieres llamar a la policía a mí no me importa. Pero creo que tendrás problemas para explicar como los he secuestrado cuando ellos admitan clara y libremente que fueron ellos los que vinieron a mí por propia voluntad.- dije mientras me apoyaba en la repisa entre Kyle y Kevin.

-Es la segunda vez que nos encontramos en 3 semanas y es porque a tus hijos les caigo bien- dije intentando animar las cosas un poco. Bueno en realidad intentaba animarlo a él, yo estaba estupendamente de animo. Él era el que parecía haberse metido una cuchara por el lado equivocado.

Pero el simplemente me miró, sin decir nada: Animo: 5, Bella: 0 "_Voy a tener que esforzarme mas, normalmente no lo hacia tan mal"_

_-_Bueno, entonces voy a tener que darte las gracias- esperé…porque no creía que eso fuera una manera de dar las gracias, porque si lo era, resultaba ser de las peores que había oído. Quizás debería darle un empujoncito.

-¿Y?- dije, pero lo único que conseguí fue que se quedar mirándome mientras se le dibujaba un toque de irritación en la cara.

Nada, no había conseguido nada. Era un tío muy poco divertido.

-Niños, no deberíais haber salido corriendo de esa manera, os podía haber cogido un extraño- dijo dirigiendo su atención a los niños y pasando de mí.

Necesitaba liarse con alguien, como diría Alice. No hacerlo en algún tiempo era malo para los hombres. Recuerdo que Emmett, el hermano de Alice, se quedó sin "ello" durante 2 meses por hacer algo estúpido y estuvo de mal humor durante todo ese tiempo. Alice no lo soportaba, estuvo tan mal que Alice dejó de ir a visitarlo hasta que Rosalie, su mujer, le levantó el castigo.

-Pero Bella no es un desconocido. Estábamos con ella-Dijo Kyle de manera desafiante dirigiéndose a Edward. Esos dos eran demasiado para él solo.

-Pero... - lo interrumpí antes de que pudiera decir algo estúpido que pudiera herir los sentimientos de los niños. No estaba contento y tenia una buena razón para no estarlo. Pero enfadarse con tus hijos para hacerles ver que han hecho algo mal no es la mejor manera de solucionar las cosas.

-Chicos, yo soy una desconocida.

-No Bella, tú eres buena.

-Te queremos Bella- admitió Kevin.

-Yo también os quiero chicos, pero por suerte para vosotros, yo soy un extraño bueno, pero no todos los extraños son buenos- les dije agachándome un poco y poniendo las manos en las rodillas para estar a su nivel.

-Hay muchos tipos de extraños. Hay extraños buenos y extraños malos... a los que podemos llamar "Lobo". Un extraño "Lobo" os podría haber cogido antes de que hubierais llegado hasta donde estaba yo.

-Un extraño Lobo!- dijeron sorprendidos.

-¿Qué es un extraño Lobo?- Preguntó Kyle por su hermano y por él. Ambos parecian asustados pero a la vez intrigados por la idea.

-Bueno como ya os he dicho, hay dos tipos de extraños, los buenos y los Lobos. Los Lobos no son extraños buenos y no les hacen cosas buenas a niños buenos como vosotros.

-Pero podemos saber quienes son buenos y quienes no, verdad?- me preguntó Kevin.

-No, no podéis, no es tan fácil. Por ejemplo, veis a aquella señora de allí- les pregunté señalando hacia mi derecha a una mujer que reconocí como la Sra. Cope, la secretaria de mi antiguo instituto. Ellos asintieron- ¿Qué creéis? Es un extraño Lobo o un extraño Bueno?

-Un extraño Lobo- dijeron inmediatamente.

-Mal chicos, yo la conozco y es una señora encantadora y además tiene dos hijos y ¿qué creéis de aquella persona a de allí?- les pregunté señalando ahora a una señora pelirroja de cara amable.

-Es buena!

-Bueno, no lo sabemos chicos, porque no la conocemos. No podemos saber si una persona es buena o mala con solo mirarla. Pensasteis que la primera era mala, pero en realidad es que es muy buena. Solo porque una persona parezca mala no significa que lo sea, pero tampoco significa que sea buena.

-Y entonces que hacemos?- Preguntó Kevin de nuevo, estaba muy hablador para ser tan tímido.

-Bueno pues os debéis quedar con papá e ir de la mano todo el tiempo- les dije cogiéndoles las manos entre las mías.- y debéis dejar de salir corriendo, no sabéis dónde puede aparecer un extraño Lobo y si no estáis con papá os puede coger y alejaros de él.

-No! Eso No!- gritaron rodeándome con los brazos.

-No pasa nada chicos- les aseguré acariciándoles la espalda- pero procurad ir siempre de la mano de vuestro padre, no os escapéis de su lado y no habléis con extraños a no ser que él os deje hacerlo y entonces todo irá bien.

-De verdad?

-De verdad Puddin Cup, ahora ir a darle a vuestro padre un abrazo grande, vale?- les dije cogiéndoles las manos para ayudarles a bajar de la repisa donde estaban sentados.

Kyle y Kevin fueron corriendo hasta donde estaba Edward y se abrazaron a sus rodillas con fuerza. Él se agachó para devolverles el abrazo y en aquel momento se me vinieron a la cabeza los que Charlie me solía dar a mí.

Después de un par de minutos los niños se separaron de su padre y se volvieron hacia mí.

-Nos prometes que te volveremos a ver Bella y que jugaras con nosotros?- me pregunto Kyle poniendo cara de bueno.

No sabia que contestarles. Vale que nos habíamos encontrado dos veces en 3 semanas, pero eso no significaba que fuéramos a vernos de nuevo pronto y no podía hacerles una promesa que no sabia si podría cumplir.

-Pumkin Bear, Puddín Cup, ¿podéis saber si mañana será un buen o mal día?- ellos movieron la cabeza negativamente- pues igual que vosotros no sabéis que pasará mañana, yo tampoco lo sé. Lo que quiero decir es que no quiero hacer una promesa que no sé si puedo cumplir. Pero lo que sí os puedo prometer es que si volvemos a encontrarnos por casualidad otra vez, si que jugaré con vosotros. _Si supiera lo que me va a deparar el futuro... _eso lo dije en un susurro más para mí que para ellos

-Y nosotros Bella- ops! Al parecer me habían oído.

Aquello que les había dicho era lo mejor que se me había ocurrido. Ellos se fiaban de mí y no quería hacerles una promesa que no pudiera cumplir. Y no cumplir una promesa podía suponer abrir una brecha en su autoestima.

-No importa Bella, con eso nos vale, pero sabemos que nos quieres.

-Claro chicos, de verdad- les dije dándoles un abrazo.

-Gracias- me dijo Edward cuando solté a los niños y me incorporé de nuevo. Era la segunda vez que me olvidaba de que estaba allí. Esos dos enanos te absorbían dentro de su mondo haciéndote perder la vista del tuyo.

_Espera!_

Esta era la disculpa que debía haber recibido antes? Podría ser que el Agente Cullen estuviera listo para bajar de su trono y unirse a los simples mortales? Es increíble lo que dejar a alguien de lado podia hacer. Animo:6. Bella:1.

Volvía a estar en onda, lenta pero segura.

-Gracias por qué?- le pregunté intentando alargar mas la disculpa. Ahora que la había conseguido no iba a dejar que solo dijera eso.

-Por cuidar de los niños y explicarles lo que les has explicado- la verdad es que no sabia ni como lo había hecho. Nunca había pasado mucho tiempo alrededor de niños, como para saber explicarme de una forma clara.

-He hecho lo que he podido- él me miró con el ceño fruncido. Animo: 7. Bella:1

_Arggg! Había vuelto a fallar. Eso no era bueno._

Necesitaba mejorar mi táctica.

EDWARBELLAEDWARDBELLAEDWARDBELLAEDWARDBELLAEDWARDBE

Siento haber tardado tanto en subir este capitulo, lo tenia listo el lunes, pero se me borró el archivo y lo he tenido que volver a escribir.

El próximo estará listo el sábado, porque para el viernes no creo que me dé tiempo.

Gracias a todos lo que habéis leído y dejado review de mi parte y de la de Charley.

Besos


	4. Barnes y Noble

CAPITULO 4: BARNES & NOBLE

CAPITULO 4: BARNES & NOBLE

-Ahhhhhh! Goober! Quítate de encima de m- ahhhh!- oí a Alice gritar en el mismo momento en el que cruzó la puerta. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo cuando decide usar la llave para entrar en vez de llamar a la puerta.

Me levanté de mi escritorio y me dirigí hacia el recibidor donde Alice estaba tumbada en el suelo con Goober encima lamiéndole la cara. Alice parecía una niña pequeña en comparación con mi Gran Danés de tres años. La escena que tenia delante era digna de un anuncio. No pude resistirme a reír. A veces pienso que Goober hace eso a propósito, porque no lo hace con nadie más.

Alice me oyó reír y giró la cabeza hacia donde estaba. Intentó decir algo, pero lo único que consiguió fueron mas "besos" de parte de Goober. Conseguí calmar mi risa lo justo para sacar a Alice de debajo de él.

Tan pronto como agarré la mano de Alice, Goober se apartó de ella y se encamino de vuelta hacia su cojín. A decir verdad... admito que he entrenado a Goober para que en forma de juego, ataque a Alice cada vez que viene a casa. Supongo que esa era mi forma de hacerla pagar por todas las sesiones de maquillaje, peluquería e interminables viajes al centro comercial a los que me había sometido.

-Jesús Bella! Debes hacer algo con respecto al perro!- me dijo mientras se sacudía la ropa. Estaba pálida. Intenté esconder mi sonrisilla mientras la seguía a la cocina.

Debería haber supuesto cual iba a ser nuestro destino. Siempre está comiendo. Gracias a Dios que acababa de terminar de preparar la comida.

-¿qué quieres decir Alice?

-Goober, me ataca cada vez que vengo! Te lo juro, si no supiera que eso no puede ser, te diría que ha sido entrenado para hacer eso- dijo parando en seco la tarea de llenar su plato de spaghettis.- porque no lo está, verdad Bella?- me preguntó.

Simplemente la mire, podía decir lo que quisiera, no podía demostrarlo, no tenia pruebas...

-Be-lla!- me gritó pronunciando una por una las sílabas de mi nombre- no me puedo creer que le hayas entrenado para eso!

-No sé de qué me hablas. Y si lo hubiera hecho, no tienes pruebas que lo demuestren- me miró con los ojos entornados y volvió a terminar la tarea que había empezado antes.

No era capaz de hacer dos cosas a la vez mientras compraba o mientras comía, le resultaba imposible. Lo que me lleva a pensar en como el pobre de Jasper podía soportar su adicción a las compras... con lo tranquilo que parece. No es lógico que nadie esté tan enamorado de la ropa, lo que explica que tenga su propia tienda de moda.

Normalmente, la gente no se preocupa tanto por lo que hace. Si tienes una heladería, eso no significa que te guste tanto el helado que no puedas pasar un día sin él... pero eso no se puede aplicar en el caso de Alice. Está completamente obsesionada con la ropa... aunque creo que lo que más le chifla es el echo de ir a compara, no lo que va a comprar en sí.

Lo que quiero decir es que a ella lo que más le gusta es ir de una tienda a otra mirando ropa, probándosela y repetir la acción una y otra vez. Nunca se cansa, es su obsesión y si no lo hace... simplemente no es Alice.

Una vez, cuando se enteró de que estaba comprando por Internet sin ella, se puso echa un basilisco. Me dijo que las compras por ordenador no eran para aficionados y mucho menos para mí. Con lo que siempre debería contar con ella para hacerlo. Creo que en aquel momento puse cara de no entender que era lo que resultaba tan malo de comprar por ordenador yo sola, con lo que al día siguiente volvió a casa con unos gráficos para dejar claro cual era su razonamiento.

Después de su explicación me debí quedar con la misma cada del día anterior por lo que para no tenerla que volver a escuchar le dije que le permitía comprar por Internet para mi. Pero con eso solo conseguí que volviera al día siguiente con una presentación en Power Point sobre los pros y los contras de dejar que alguien compre por ti.

Entonces fue cuando pensé que su obsesión por las compras podría ser mas grabe de lo que parecía y recordé algunas cosas que había hecho por culpa de ellas. Como por ejemplo aquella vez que Emmett la retó a que no comprara nada en un mes y que casi termina con Alice tirandose de los pelos o la noche que la pillamos en el salón de su casa viendo el canal de la teletienda. A Carlisle, Jasper y Emmett les costó 15 minutos de lucha separarla del mando a distancia y que Esme pudiera recogerlo del suelo y alejarlo de ella.

Los habría ayudado, pero aquella situación me pareció tan cómica que terminé desternillada de la risa y sentada en el suelo. En mi vida me había reído tanto, y tanto me reí que tuve agujetas en los costados por dos días. A Alice la castigaron sin tele todo lo que quedaba de mes y cancelaron todas sus tarjetas para evitar que se pudiera escapar para comprar... cosa que intentó un par de veces.

Cuando al final le levantaron la veda de comp.-

-BELLA!- oí gritar a Alice.

-Qué? Por qué me gritas? Si estoy a tu lado leche!

-Porque te llevo llamando desde hace un siglo!

-Dudo que sea tanto tiempo. Te aseguro que si fuera así, la osteoporosis te hubiera hecho mas bajita de lo que eres ahora.

-Bella, nunca conseguirás un marido con ese sentido del humor tan cínico que tienes.

-Y quien te ha dicho que quiero un marido?

-Y que me dices del tío que conociste hace unos meses? No pasó nada?- me dijo cambiando de tema, yo me preparé para una de sus charlas de "Los beneficios del matrimonio" de la que estaba segura tenia gráficos para dar credibilidad a sus explicaciones.

-Que tío? No he conocido a nadie nuevo- le pregunté confundida.

-El tío de los gemelos- vi que le brillaban los ojos de impaciencia por saber.

-Oh! Quieres decir 007? El que tenia la cuchara metida por el lado equivocado?- dije acordándome de él y de sus adorables hijos. No sabría explicar porqué, pero echaba de menos a esos enanos.

-Bella, no seas mal educada- me dijo poniendo las manos en las caderas.

Baje de un salto del taburete de la cocina y me dirigí a la sala de estar. Me imaginaba que ahora me daría una de sus charlas de buenos modales, aunque la verdad creo que iba a dejar que me la diera, hacia mucho tiempo que no me daba la lata por algo, por lo que seria mejor que me pusiera cómoda.

-Alice, no soy mal educada de verdad. Es él el que tiene la cucharilla metida por donde ya te dije- levante la mano para detenerla- y antes de que empieces a hablar, no hay nada entre nosotros. Ni siquiera tengo su numero y no lo quiero!

-Bella, es perfecto para ti y tú eres perfecta para él!

-Que, has tenido una de las visiones de "Ally la clarividente"?- le preguntó. Ella no hacia mas que tener este tipo de premoniciones- y después de la ultima vez, te puedo decir que él no es el adecuado para mí. Además ¿y tu que sabes? Ni si quiera lo conoces!

-Que quieres decir con "después de la ultima vez"? Lo has visto mas de una?

-Si- dije simplemente. Con Alice es mejor no darle vueltas a las cosas.

-Cuándo? No me habías dicho que lo habías vuelto a ver. Y yo que creía que era tu mejor amiga- me dijo con un puchero…que mona!

-Los niños me vieron cuando fui al centro a comprar el regalo para el bebé de la madre de Angie y no te dije nada porque no quería pasar el día allí. Eres mi mejor amiga y te adoro, pero la mayoría de las veces haces una montaña de un grano de arena.

A Alice no le sentaba bien que se la dejara de lado cuando había algo interesante que hacer. Ella necesitaba estar enterada del dónde, cuándo, cómo y por qué... es decir de todo de principio a fin.

-Bella, lo único que quiero es verte tan feliz con alguien como yo lo soy con Jasper. Estás tan sola en esta casa... solo estáis tu y Goober. Por mucho que me digas que no quieres casarte. Sé que lo estas deseando- Alice acababa de desplegar su artillería sentimental.

-Sé que tienes miedo de que lo que les pasó a tus padres te pueda pasar a ti, pero no puedes quedarte encerrada a cal y canto en esta casa trabajando de editora para siempre.

Sabia que Alice estaba preocupada por mí, por lo que se ve obligada a enumerar los beneficios de las cosas que creía que me podían hacer algún bien, por eso no solía decirle nada de lo que hacia a no ser que ella preguntara. No me gusta que se quede preocupada por mí, no quiero que se entristezca con las cosas que me pasan. Somos amigas pero eso no significa que tenga que agobiarla con todos mis problemas.

-Alice, sé que me quieres y sabes que yo te quiero a ti- le dije acercándome a ella para abrazarla- pero te aseguro que no tienes por qué preocuparte por mí, estoy bien. Te lo prometo.

Odiaba tener que mentirle a Alice, pero si era eso lo que tenia que hacer para que se le despejara su cabeza de mis problemas, entonces lo haria una y mil veces. Al fin y al cabo, lo que le había dicho no era del todo mentira...

Edwardbellaedwardbellaedwardbellaedwardbellaedwardbellaedwardbellaedwardbella

-Señora, la puedo ayudar en algo?- me preguntó uno de los encargados de la tienda, que remarcó la palabra "algo" de manera un tanto exagerada. Tenia un par de libros en las manos y estaba leyendo la contraportada de otro. En serio parecía que necesitara ayuda?

-No gracias, no hace falta.

-De acuerdo, mi nombre es Nathan por cierto, si necesita algo no dude en hacérmelo saber y la ayudare encantado- lo único que hice fue asentir con la cabeza y volver a la lectura de la contraportada del libro. De verdad daba la impresión de ser alguien que necesitara ayuda y de que fuera él precisamente la persona a la que yo se la pediría?

Necesitaba buscar otro Barnes & Nobles donde ir a comprar. Cada vez que venia a este me encontraba con algún encargado de la tienda dispuesto a ofrecerme algo mas que ayuda con los libros.

Cogí los libros por los que había venido a la tienda mas los dos nuevos y me dirigí hacia una de las numerosas sillas reclinables que tenían en la tienda y me senté a leer los primeros capítulos de los dos libros nuevos que había escogido.

La mayoría de los libros que compraba eran para reemplazar el ejemplar viejo y gastado que ya tenia o algunos que tenia en mi lista de "para leer" y que debía de añadir a mi colección. Cuando compraba algún libro nuevo solía leer los primeros capítulos. Soy una de esas personas que creen que los tres primeros y los tres últimos capítulos de un libro te dicen mas sobre él que el resumen de la contraportada.

Sé que no es muy lógico leer el final de un libro primero, pero así era yo. Por eso, quizás era por lo que empezaba a editar los libros en los que trabajaba siempre por el final en vez de por el principio, como haría cualquier persona.

Cuando me acomode en la silla y empecé a leer, no me podía concentrar. Mi mente parecía estar en otra parte y por eso decidí que seria mejor estar un rato allí sentada sin hacer nada hasta que mi mente volviera a centrarse.

Casi nunca me solía descentrar de mi lectura. Los libros eran mi pasión y leer me ponía en paz con migo misma. Cuando no era capaz de sacar algo hacia delante o simplemente necesitaba relajarme, solía coger uno de mis libros y perderme entre los valles de la literatura.

Un lugar donde los cuentos de hadas se hacen realidad. Donde el orgullo y el prejuicio se enamoran, el bueno siempre se lleva a la chica y el malo obtiene lo que se merece, donde algunas cosas eran tristes y hacían que se te rompiera el corazón. Así era el mundo de la ficción. Así era el lugar donde a veces sentía que era verdaderamente donde yo pertenecía.

-BELLA! BELLA! BELLA!- levanté la cabeza al oír que alguien gritaba mi nombre y fue entonces cuando me encontré con dos niños de pelo color bronce saltando en mi regazo y haciendo que se me cayeran los libros.

-Mis dos dulces favoritos! Que hacéis aquí?- les pregunté mientras los abrazaba fuerte. No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que los había echado de menos hasta ese momento.

-Papá tenia que comprar un libro y hemos venido con él- me dijo Kevin mientras botaban en mi regazo de alegría al verme.

-No os habréis vuelto a escapar verdad?- dije mientras miraba alrededor buscando a su padre. La ultima cosa que necesitaba era que realmente pensara que los perseguía. Eso haría que mi puntuación con él bajara hasta el suelo y no lo podía consentir.

Pero cuando mire hacia la izquierda vi que Edward estaba allí. Mirándome interactuar con sus hijos. Tenia una mirada muy extraña en la cara y no podía decir si era una mirada complacida o no.

-No, primero le pedimos permiso para venir a verte. Aun recordamos lo que nos dijiste sobre los extraños Lobo- me dijo Kyle con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Papá, ven a decirle hola a Bella. También ha venido a comprar libros- le dijo moviendo la mano para que Edward lo viera- porque estás comprando libros, verdad?

-Si, yo también he venido a comprar libros.

-Y que libros has comprado Bella?- busqué uno de mis libros y se lo enseñé a los niños.

-Bella, tus libros son de los aburridos. No tienen dibujos!- me eché a reír. Por supuesto que a ellos solo les interesaban los libros con dibujos.

-Bueno, y que clase de libros os gustan?- se lo pensaron un poco antes de contestar. Eran tan monos que no me cansaba de mirarlos.

-Bella, ¿te podemos enseñar los libros que nos gustan?- dijo Kevin entusiasmado. Y podemos jugar un poco allí!- dijo señalando a la seccion infantil de la tienda.

Fue entonces cuando recordé que su padre estaba presente. Me había vuelto a olvidar de que estaba allí. No se como me las apañaba para olvidarme siempre de él.

Quizás era la personalidad tan cautivadora que tenia, pensé con sarcasmo.

Lo miré para saber si estaba deacuerdo. Al fin y al cabo eran sus hijos, era justo que quisiera saber que pensaba. Silenciosamente me dió su OK y entonces me volví a los niños.

-Podéis ir, pero manteneos en un lugar donde podamos veros, ok?- asintieron a la vez, se bajaron de mi regazo y salieron corriendo hacia la sección infantil.

Cuando los niños estaban en su pequeño mundo, volví a coger el libro que tenia antes y continué leyendo. No veía la coherencia en entablar una conversación con Edward. Con lo estirado que parecía.

Conocía a muertos con mas vida que él.

Sentí que Edward se sentaba en la silla de mi derecha, pero no me dijo nada. Yo no iba a ser la primera en empezar a hablar, porque la ultima vez que lo intente…si las miradas pudieran matar…así que pensé que si no decía nada, no correría el riesgo de perder mas puntos a mi favor delante de él.

Continué leyendo casi 20 minutos más, mirando a los niños cada pocos minutos para asegurarme de que estaban bien. Entonces escuché como Edward se aclaraba la garganta, pero ni siquiera lo miré.

-Los niños no han parado de hablar de ti durante los dos últimos meses. Les has caído muy bien.

Me acababa de hablar? A mí? Y educadamente? Oh! Animo:7 Bella:2.

-Bueno, y qué esperabas?- no me pude contener con lo que me arriesgué a caer precipitadamente en el marcador.

-Creo que tienes razón. Parece que te llevas muy bien con los niños, con ellos por lo menos.

Woo-hoo! Animo:7 Bella:3. Muerde el polvo Animo.

-Es difícil no quererlos- no me podía creer que estuviera manteniendo una conversación civilizada con Mr Cucharita en el lado equivocado.

-Normalmente no se sienten tan apegados a nadie tan pronto, especialmente Kevin. Tienes niños?

-Yo? No!- estaba loco? Niños? Yo?

-Has dicho eso como si no te gustaran los niños y no quisieras tenerlos- me dijo mirándome extrañado.

-Me gustan los niños pero no los de otras personas y en cuestión de tenerlos, bueno, no soy contraria a la idea, pero no es una cosa que me llame directamente la atención- le dije mirando a sus hijos mientras jugaban y hojeaban libros.

-No se como puede ser eso posible, pero está bien. Me gustaría disculparme de todas maneras.

Disculparse?

-Por?- le pregunté con incredulidad.

-Por mi comportamiento durante las otras dos ocasiones en las que nos hemos visto y por acusarte de secuestrar a mis hijos.

Y eso hace que Bella llegue al 4!

-Perdonado.

-Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- me dijo mirándome con intensidad.

-Me la acabas de hacer- me frunció el ceño pero se rió enseguida.

Esa acción creo que crea un punto intermedio, entre enfadado y contento.

-Cada vez que nos encontramos contigo es a media mañana, trabajas? Y si trabajas… a qué te dedicas?- no me pude reprimir a reír un poco. La verdad es que podía parecer que no trabajaba.

Raras veces trabajo de día. Prefiero editar por las noches. No sé por qué, pero eso de trabajar de 9 a 5 no va bien con migo, por lo que también prefiero trabajar en casa.

No soy exactamente lo que se dice una noctámbula, solo que necesito muy pocas horas de sueño. Además no puedo dormir mas de 4 ó 5 horas seguidas y eso si tengo suerte. ¿Por qué perder el tiempo durmiendo mucho si puedes descansar lo mismo durmiendo 4 horas que durmiendo 8?

El crepúsculo es mi tiempo favorito del día.

-Podría hacerte la misma pregunta a ti- le dije yo.

-Soy concertista de piano- me contestó simplemente.

-Y como compaginas tu trabajo?

-Bueno lo compagino bien. Estoy con Kevin y Kyle durante el día y algunas noches. Cuando tengo que ensayar o tengo algún concierto, se quedan con mis padres, además a ellos les encanta ir a visitarlos y mi madre no se cansa de tener a sus nietos allí- contestó con una risita.

-Si no te molesta que te pregunte ¿dónde está su madre? Me dijeron que no tenían- Edward suspiró fuerte cuando oyó esa pregunta. Supuse que eso era un terreno espinoso.

Estupendo Bella, un punto mas para el Animo.

-No tienes por que contestar a eso. No es asunto mío- le dije mirando hacia otro lado.

-No, está bien, no pasa nada. Lo único es que su madre no los quería-

-Cómo puede ser eso posible!?- pregunté. Es una pregunta estúpida la verdad, yo mejor que nadie podía saber como era eso posible.

-Eso también me lo pregunto yo. Después de que nacieran los niños, los dejo en mi puerta con una nota y una carta notarial firmada por un juez en la que decía que ella renegaba de sus derechos paternales. Unos meses después me enteré de que había muerto en un accidente de coche. Era huérfana y no tenia familia.

-Edward, lo siento mucho, no debería haberte preguntado eso.

-No, está bien, no pasa nada, de verdad. Mi hermano me llevó a beber una noche y me emborrache, no nos conocíamos de nada ni había sentimientos de ningún modo entre nosotros. Solo siento que mis hijos no tengan una madre. Mi madre y sus tías, al menos una de ellas, hacen todo lo que esta es su mano, pero no es lo mismo.

Si, yo conocia bien eso.

-Entonces, me vas a decir alguna vez a que te dedicas o lo vas a mantener en secreto?- me pregunto riendo.

-Soy editora. Trabajo en casa y nunca trabajo durante el día, por eso es por lo que siempre nos hemos visto de día.

-Una editora de revista?

-Oh Dios no! Ni siquiera leo revistas. Edito novelas para la editorial Luna Nueva.

-Y no les importa que no trabajes durante el día?

-Por eso es por lo que trabajo en casa. Tenemos fechas de entrega, pero siempre y cuando los textos revisados estén entregados a tiempo, no les importa cuando o donde trabajes.

-Tengo que preguntarte otra cosa- espero un poco antes de volver a hablar- mis chicos están mas apegados a ti que a nadie que ellos conozcan. No sé que tendrás, pero te quieren. No hacen nada mas que preguntar por ti y esperan el momento de salir de casa sola para ver si nos encontramos contigo- se paró otra vez, mirando al suelo, pensando si duda en lo que iba a decir a continuación. No podía ser tan malo lo que quería decirme verdad?

-Te parecería bien si tuviera tu número para que los niños se mantengan en contacto contigo y quedar para jugar o algo?- termino de manera nerviosa.

-Seguro que mi número es para beneficio de los niños y no del tuyo? Comprendería que fuera para ti, con mi look tan genial y eso…- él se rió. Yo no le veía la gracia, con esa risa me estaba llamando fea? Sé que no soy Audrey Hepburn, pero tampoco soy lo que se dice fea, solo normalita.

-No quería reírme, pero es que lo que has dicho me ha hecho gracia.

Oh o sea que al final resulta que si tenia sentido del humor. Eso era bueno.

No le conteste a su pregunta. Se lo estaba pasando muy bien con todo aquello. Creo que me gusta mas cuando no es tan simpático.

-Siento haberme reído.

-Mas te vale.

-Entonces?

De acuerdo- cogí su teléfono y teclee mi numero y lo grabé. En realidad, estaba agradecida que me lo hubiera pedido, porque si no lo hubiera hecho yo, lo habría hecho yo. Echaba mucho de menos a los niños. Algunas noches no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fueran ellos.

Me cogió el teléfono de las manos y me llamó de tal manera que así podría tener el suyo. Cuando termine de grabar su nombre en la memoria, Kevin y Kyle volvieron cargados con 6 libros cada uno.

-Mira Bella, hemos encontrado libros que nos gustaría leer.

-SI, pero no son como los tuyos, estos tienen dibujos.

-Cuántos de estos tenéis en casa?

-Tenemos un montón de libros en casa, pero ninguno como estos- me dijo Kevin un poco triste.

-Bueno pues a eso hay que buscarle una solución- les dije cogiendo sus libros y los míos y dirigiéndome hacia la caja registradora.

-Bella, no hace falta que hagas eso. Puedo comprarles los libros.

-Nunca he dicho que no pudieras.

-Be...

-Edward, quiero hacerlo, vale? Sé que tu puedes pagar por ellos sin problema, pero estos se los quiero comprar yo. Fin de la discusión- Edward parecía quererme replicar, pero al parecer se lo pensó mejor y se mordió la lengua.

-Bella, cuando te vamos a volver a ver?- pregunto Kyle esperanzado.

-Que os parece el Domingo?

Ya está, uno mas al bote. Ya ni me acordaba lo largo que era este capitulo!

Espero que os haya gustado. A las que me preguntabais por la madre de los niños, aquí tenéis la respuesta.

Gracias a los que habéis dejado un review. El próximo capitulo lo subiré el martes si no pasa nada ok?

Nos vemos!


	5. Sintiendo por primera vez

CAPITULO 5 SITINEDO POR PRIMERA VEZ

CAPITULO 5

SITINEDO POR PRIMERA VEZ

Estaba tumbado en mi cama, incapaz de dormir. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en ella. Era preciosa, con un humor un tanto ácido, pero hermosa. Su cara en forma de corazón y los ojos color de la coca cola. Me podría perder en ellos para siempre. No se parecía a nadie que hubiera conocido antes. Tenia algo especial que la hacia... no había palabra que la pudiera describir o hacerla justicia. No era de este mundo.

Ni siquiera podía describir como era con mis hijos. La forma en la que hablaba con ellos, agachándose hasta su altura y hablándoles para que la entendieran bien pero sin hacerlos sentir unos niños pequeños que no entienden nada. Hablaba con ellos como si fueran pequeños hombrecitos. Y haciéndoles sentirse respetados.

Nadie se había interesado tanto por mis niños como ella. La mayoría de la gente los mira y solo veia a dos pequeños monstruitos. No voy a mentir, a veces son demasiado para una sola persona, especialmente Kyle. Es un poco cabeza loca y Kevin lo sigue y hace lo mismo que él. Estoy seguro que cuando se hagan mayores, Kevin será el encargado de mantenerlos fuera de problemas la mayoría del tiempo. Parecía que pensaba las cosas con mas calma antes de hacerlas.

Pero Bella, ella veía mis chicos tal y como eran. Los abrazaba, los besaba y los consolaba. Los trataba como si fueran suyos, como si fuera su madre. Madre... no había pensado en darles una. Claro que quiero que tengan madre, ellos necesitan una y además mi familia no para de decirme que busque una mujer buena que fuera mi esposa y madre de mis hijos. Eso también lo quería yo, pero todas las mujeres con las que había salido eran como unas barbies sin cerebro. Y a ninguna de ellas les gustaban mis hijos.

Ellas los trataban como si tuvieran la peste bubónica o algo. Mis hijos eran chicos-chicos y no dudaban en demostrarlo, y eran lógico, tenían 4 años pero no se portaban tan mal como otros que había visto. ¿Cómo podían pensar que podían salir con migo sin que les gustaran mis hijos? Salir con migo conlleva salir con ellos, venimos en un pack, no puedes tener a uno sin los otros. O todos o ninguno.

Éramos una familia lista para llevar.

A mis hijos nunca les había gustado ninguna de las mujeres con las que había salido, aunque yo no llamaría "salir" a lo que habíamos hecho. Una cita, no era suficiente para denominar eso "salir con alguien". Una cita me solía bastar para darme cuenta de que no pasaría mas que unas horas con la mayoría de ellas. A algunas les adivinaba las intenciones desde lejos, pero siempre les daba el beneficio de la duda, porque no hay que juzgar a nadie de antemano. No puedes llegar a conocer a nadie solo con una cita.

Podías casarte con alguien y pasar el resto de tu vida intentando conocerlo y morir aun sin saber cada detalle que los hiciera ser quienes son. Quizás porque ni ellos sabían cual eran esos detalles. Esa filosofía la había aprendido de mi madre. Era la mujer mas dulce del mundo y siempre creía que había que darle a la gente una oportunidad.

Ella era la que realmente quería que les diera a esas mujeres una oportunidad. Que quizás estaban nerviosas por ser la primera cita y que por ello no me habían causado una buena impresión. Debo de reconocer que algunas de ellas mostraron un poco mas de personalidad que la primera vez que las conocí, pero detestaban a mis hijos.

Encontraba irónico que la única mujer que adoraba a mis hijos como si fueran suyos era la misma a la que no le habría pedido una cita. Dudo que me hubiera dicho que sí. Parecía que le gustaba torturarme hasta el infinito. Sabia que era una tontería pensar que nos estuviera acosando, pero después de tres encuentros misteriosos, da que pensar.

Tenia mas temperamento en uno de sus dedos que todo el que pudiera encontrar en 100 personas juntas. La manera en que me habló la primera vez que nos vimos... nunca me hubiera esperando algo así. Quería que supiera cual era su opinión y le importaba un comino lo que pudiera pensar sobre ella. Dejo las cosas claras y tengo que decir que la respetaba mucho por ello.

Por ella y por lo que había hecho, no tendría que dar la alerta de niños desaparecidos por mis hijos y estarían a salvo con migo en casa. La misma casa que parecía tan vacía, como si algo o... alguien faltara en ella. Por primera vez en mis 26 años de vida, me parecía como si me faltara algo, algo especial.

Extrañamente, sabia que aquel algo especial que me faltaba, era Bella. No me había dado cuenta, que durante todo este tiempo, toda mi vida, había estado como conteniendo el aliento por algo. Pero la primera vez que vi a Bella, fue como si hubiera vuelto a respirar por primera vez. La había visto 3 veces en los últimos 2 meses, pero no podía sacármela de la cabeza. No sabia nada de ella en realidad, pero lo que sí sabia es que me estaba enamorando de ella y no podía resistirme.

Ella había despertado algo en mí que no sabia ni que existía. Me había hecho sentir cosas que no había sentido antes. Me había hecho "sentir". Me había tocado el alma, como nadie lo había hecho ni lo aria jamás. Pasara lo que pasara de aquí en adelante, ella formaría parte de mí como la formaban mis hijos.

-PAPI! PAPI! PAPI!- oi gritara mis hijos mientras atravesaban el recibidor hasta mi habitación. Miré al reloj y vi que eran las 7 de la mañana. No había conseguido dormir nada y ahora mucho menos que mis chicos estaban despiertos.

-Papá, levántate! Si no te levantas llegaremos tarde- me gritó Kevin con una mirada seria que no había visto antes. Estaba tan ansioso. Kevin nunca estaba ansioso, muy contento de vez en cuando, pero nunca tan ansioso.

-Papi, Bella va a llegar en cualquier minuto y necesitas arreglarte para que no lleguemos tarde- me pidió Kyle tirándome del brazo.

-Vale, vale, ya me levanto!

-Vale, venga vamos! Tenemos que ducharnos, desayunar y vestirnos antes de que venga Bella!

-Kevin, son las 7 de la mañana y Bella no llegará hasta la hora del almuerzo. Tenemos mucho tiempo para comer y arreglarnos. Tenemos casi 3 horas! (recordad que los de América del norte comen muy temprano...nosotros en España hasta las 2 de la tarde nada de nada)

-Papi, esa actitud es inaceptable!

-Si, unaceptable- repitió Kyle.

PDV KEVIN

Esto y iba a ser más difícil de lo que me imaginaba. Papi es siempre tan cabezota. No ve las cosas que tiene delante. Bella es perfecta para él y lo único que hace es apartarse y formar excusas. No voy a dejar que eche esto a perder. Kyle y yo queremos que Bella sea nuestra mamá.

Estuvimos hablando anoche y decidimos que era ella la que queríamos. Ella era guapa y lista y le gustaba jugar y hablar con nosotros y no aguantaba la mierda de papá.

Sé que mierda es una palabra fea que hemos aprendido del tío Emmett, pero eso es lo que él dice que hace y dice papá. Que papá necesita a alguien que le plante es su sitio y que no aguante su mierda.

Papá y tío Emmett se pelearon de la misma manera que nos peleamos Kyle y yo, de broma, porque tío Emmett no para de decir esa palabra cuando estamos presentes. Yo pienso que mierda no es una palabra tan mala, por lo menos no es tan mala como la palabra que empieza por "J" y que la tía Rose dice siempre. Además papá nos ha dicho que no debemos decir cualquier palabra que no sepamos escribir.

Y eso fue un problema, porque Kyle estuvo un par de días sin hablar. DOS! Eso es mucho para nosotros, porque lo único que sabemos escribir son nuestros nombres y algunas palabras cortas, como pan, con lo que Kyle se quedó callado. Él se toma muy en serio lo que nos dice papá. Por lo que ahora cuando aprendemos una palabra y la escribimos, vamos a preguntarle si podemos decirla o no.

Pero ahora lo que me interesaba era que saliera de la cama y se vistiera!.

VOLMEMOS CON EDWARD

-Papi!- oí protestar a mis hijos. Seria mejor que me levantara o serian capaces de formar una rabieta y no estaba por la labor de aguantar una de las suyas. Nunca imagine que mis hijos podrían ser tan pasivo-agresivos y persuasivos. Cuándo les dije que los dejaría en casa de la abuela mientras iba a comprar un libro, se volvieron como locos!. Nunca los había visto comportarse así. No querían que fuera a ningún sitio sin ellos por si nos volvíamos a encontrar a Bella y mira por donde, nos la encontramos. Si no hubieran venido y se hubieran enterado de que me había encontrado con Bella, habría tenido a dos tristes e infelices niños entre manos.

Y esto explica porque me estaban echando de la cama nada mas amanecer. Bella había quedado con ellos hoy. Los chicos la habían echado mucho de menos durante los dos últimos meses y saber que la iban a volver a ver y saber cuando la iban a volver a ver, los había hecho los niños más felices del mundo.

Los últimos 4 días habían sido una locura. Estaban que se subían por las paredes de lo contentos que estaban. Estaban deseando que llegara el día de hoy no podían parar de pensar en lo que Bella les tenia preparado.

Además había conseguido que se fueran con facilidad a la cama gracias a que tenia el numero de Bella y podían hablar con ella antes de dormir.

Y pensar lo mal que lo había pasado cuando se lo había pedido

Flashback

-BELLA! BELLA! BELLA! Oí gritar a mis chicos. No podía ser! Nos la habíamos vuelto a encontrar? Otra vez?

-Mis dos dulces favoritos! Que hacéis aquí?- les saludó con alegría. Nadie que no fuera de la familia se había comportado así con ellos-

-Papá tenia que comprar un libro y hemos venido con él- dijo Kevin mientras botaban felices en su regazo.

-No os habréis vuelto a escapar verdad?- les preguntó mirándome. Estoy seguro que pensaba que yo creía que nos estaba acosando. Aunque un poco preocupado por esa idea, sabia que ella pensaba que aquello era entretenido.

Sabia que ella me estaba tomando el pelo. Ella siempre tenia ese brillo en los ojos que me decía que había algo mas en esa preciosa cabeza de lo que jamás podría comprender.

-No, primero le pedimos permiso para venir a verte. Aun recordamos lo que nos dijiste sobre los extraños Lobo- le dijo Kyle con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Papá, ven a decirle hola a Bella. También ha venido a comprar libros- me dijo moviendo la mano para que me acercara a ellos- porque estás comprando libros, verdad?

-Si, yo también he venido a comprar libros- entonces le gusta leer. Me pregunto que clase de libros le gustaran. Seguro que tenia buen gusto.

Buen gusto?...pero que me importaba a mí que tipo de libros le gustaban?

-Y que libros has comprado Bella?- en respuesta ella cogió uno de los libros que tenia y se lo enseñó a los niños

-Bella, tus libros son de los aburridos. No tienen dibujos!- mis hijos tienen preferencias en cuanto a los libros que les gustaban. Libros sin dibujos estaban en su lista de los inaceptables.

Alice les solía enseñar una palabra nueva cada mes y esa palabra la utilizaban sin cesar durante todo el mes. Y para ellos era todo inaceptable este mes.

-Bueno, y que clase de libros os gustan?- se lo pensaron un poco antes de contestar.

-Bella, ¿te podemos enseñar los libros que nos gustan?- dijo Kevin entusiasmado. Y podemos jugar un poco allí!- dijo señalando a la sección infantil de la tienda.

Bella me miró como sobresaltada. Supongo que se había olvidado de que estaba allí. Sentía que ella solía olvidarse de mi presencia cuando esta cerca. Asentí con la cabeza dejándola saber que estaba bien que se fueran a jugar un rato. La verdad es que no me importaba quedarme a solas con ella un rato.

-Podéis ir, pero manteneos en un lugar donde podamos veros, ok?- asintieron a la vez, se bajaron de su regazo y salieron corriendo hacia la sección infantil.

Cuando los niños se habían ido, Bella cogió el libro que había estado leyendo antes y continuo con su lectura. Parecía como si no quisiera hablar con migo, pero no podía aguatar estar allí y no hablar con ella. Sentía como si tuviera que cortar la tensión que había entre nosotros.

Camine hacia una de las sillas que había a su derecha y me senté. Pero ni siquiera me miró, continuo leyendo como si nada. De vez en cuando solía levantar la mirada del libro para ver si los niños estaban bien.

Después de unos 20 minutos de estar allí, me estaba empezando a poner nervioso. Parecía que Bella no se había dado cuenta que estaba sentado allí. Sabia que estaba molesta por la manera en la que la había acusado, pero que esperaba?. Mis hijos habían desaparecido! Aunque claro, después de darme cuenta que ella no se los había llevado, le podía haber dado las gracias por haberlos mantenido a salvo.

Decidí armarme de valor y hablar con ella.

-Los niños no han parado de hablar de ti durante los dos últimos meses. Les has caído muy bien.

Bella parecía sorprendida de que le estuviera hablando. Supongo que no esperaba que fuera simpático con ella.

-Bueno, y qué esperabas?

Que clase de pregunta era esa? Era una marisabidilla, aunque eso ya lo sabia, no sé porque me había sorprendido al oír aquello.

-Creo que tienes razón. Parece que te llevas muy bien con los niños, con ellos por lo menos. No importaba lo marisabidilla que pareciera, no podía negar que se llevaba muy bien con mis hijos.

-Es difícil no quererlos- dijo mirando a los niños con ojos tiernos. Con los ojos de una madre. No podía creer que quisiera a mis hijos. Ella era la primera persona que no era de mi familia en quererlos. Eso hacia palpitar mi corazón mas fuerte.

-Normalmente no se sienten tan apegados a nadie tan pronto, especialmente Kevin. Tienes niños?

-Yo? No!

Me miro como si estuviera loco. La verdad es que se comportaba de una manera tan especial con mis hijos que me hizo pensar que ella podría tenerlos.

-Has dicho eso como si no te gustaran los niños y no quisieras tenerlos.

-Me gustan los niños pero no los de otras personas y en cuestión de tenerlos, bueno, no soy contrarios a la idea, pero no es una cosa que me llame directamente la atención- cada vez que me contestaba a alguna pregunta me dejaba más confundido.

-No se como puede ser eso posible, pero está bien. Me gustaría disculparme de todas maneras.

Disculparse?

-Por?- me preguntó con incredulidad.

-Por mi comportamiento durante las otras dos ocasiones en las que nos hemos visto y por acusarte de secuestrar a mis hijos.

-Perdonado.

-Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Me la acabas de hacer- otra respuesta de las suyas y parecía disfrutar de esa situación.

-Cada vez que nos encontramos contigo es a media mañana, trabajas? Y si trabajas… a qué te dedicas?

-Podría hacerte la misma pregunta a ti- me dijo cambiando de tema.

-Soy concertista de piano- le contesté simplemente.

-Y como compaginas tu trabajo?

-Bueno lo compagino bien. Estoy con Kevin y Kyle durante el día y algunas noches. Cuando tengo que ensayar o tengo algún concierto, se quedan con mis padres, además a ellos les encanta ir a visitarlos y mi madre no se cansa de tener a sus nietos allí- contesté con una sonrisilla.

-Si no te molesta que te pregunte ¿dónde está su madre? Me dijeron que no tenían-suspiré con fuerza. Era una pregunta difícil de contestar. Mis hijos se merecían lo mejor, pero por desgracia solo podían tener una parte.

-No tienes por que contestar a eso. No es asunto mío- me dijo disculpándose.

-No, está bien, no pasa nada. Lo único es que su madre no los quería.

-Cómo puede ser eso posible!?- parecía tan sorprendida de oír eso como yo el día que me los encontré.

-Eso también me lo pregunto yo. Después de que nacieran los niños, los dejo en mi puerta con una nota y una carta notarial firmada por un juez en la que decía que ella renegaba de sus derechos paternales. Unos meses después me enteré de que había muerto en un accidente de coche. Era huérfana y no tenia familia.

-Edward, lo siento mucho, no debería haberte preguntado eso.

-No, está bien, no pasa nada, de verdad. Mi hermano me llevó a beber una noche y me emborrache, no nos conocíamos de nada ni había sentimientos de ningún modo entre nosotros. Solo siento que mis hijos no tengan una madre. Mi madre y sus tías, al menos una de ellas, hacen todo lo que esta es su mano, pero no es lo mismo.

-Entonces, me vas a decir alguna vez a que te dedicas o lo vas a mantener en secreto?- le dije sin olvidarme de que no me había contestado a la pregunta que le había hecho antes. Lo hice para ver si de esa manera se animaba un poco el ambiente.

-Soy editora. Trabajo en casa y nunca trabajo durante el día, por eso es por lo que siempre nos hemos visto de día.

-Una editora de revista?

-Oh Dios no! Ni siquiera leo revistas. Edito novelas para la editorial Luna Nueva.

La editorial Luna Nueva, era una de las grandes en la parte norte. Debía de ser una editora fenomenal si trabajaba para ellos y encima si la dejaban trabajar en casa.

-Y no les importa que no trabajes durante el día?

-Por eso es por lo que trabajo en casa. Tenemos fechas de entrega, pero siempre y cuando los textos revisados estén entregados a tiempo, no les importa cuando o donde trabajes.

-Tengo que preguntarte otra cosa- esperé un poco antes de volver a hablar- mis chicos están mas apegados a ti que a nadie que ellos conozcan. No sé que tendrás, pero te quieren. No hacen nada mas que preguntar por ti y esperan el momento de salir de casa sola para ver si nos encontramos contigo- me paré otra vez, mirando al suelo, pensando si duda en lo que iba a decir a continuación.

-Te parecería bien si tuviera tu número para que los niños se mantengan en contacto contigo y quedar para jugar o algo?- terminé de manera nerviosa.

-Seguro que mi número es para beneficio de los niños y no del tuyo? Comprendería que fuera para ti, con mi look tan genial y eso…- no pude evitar reírme. Si ella supiera que no estaba tan desencaminada en pensar lo que pensaba. La verdad es que lo hacia por los niños también, pero sin duda aquello me beneficiaria a mí también.

Tenia un toque sarcástico que seguro que venia de otra parte y no solo de ser una marisabidilla. Necesitaba conocerla más. Saber que era lo que le molestaba y lo que no.

-No quería reírme, pero es que lo que has dicho me ha hecho gracia.

No parecía muy contenta cuando vio que me reía de ella. No quería ofenderla, porque la verdad es que era la criatura más hermosa que había visto.

-Siento haberme reído.

-Mas te vale.

-Entonces?

No me podía creer que hubiera aceptado darme su número...

El timbre fue el encargado de sacarme de mis pensamientos, las tres horas que les había dicho a los niños habían pasado volando. Parecía que habían pasado solo unos minutos desde que empecé a prepararles el baño a los niños y ahora Bella ya estaba aquí.

Deje a un lado el paño de cocina que tenia en las manos y me dirigí al recibidor, donde mis dos hijos esperaban entusiasmados a que abriera la puerta-

Abrí la puerta despacio, prolongando el momento. Pero lo que vi cuando abrí por completo la puerta, fue mas de lo que me había imaginado.

Edwardbellaedwardbellaedwardbellaedwardbellaedwardbellaedwardbellaedwardbellaed

Bueno, hasta aquí este capi. Este capitulo esta escrito desde el punto de vista de Edward haciendo un pequeño resumen de los encuentros con Bella, pero sobre todo del ultimo en la librería.

Espero que os guste, el próximo lo subiré el viernes ok?

De parte de Charley y de la mía, muchas gracias a las personas que leéis y que dejáis review y a las que no también!

Hasta pronto!


	6. Llamada despertador

CAPITULO 6

CAPITULO 6

DESPERTADOR

Ring! Ring! Ring!

-Oh por amor de Dios!- Quién podría estar llamando a estas horas? Me di la vuelta y miré mi reloj. Eran las 6 pasadas. ¿Quién me llamaba a las 6 de la mañana? Fuera quien fuera, lo iba a estrangular.

-Digame?-dije medio dormida. Eran las 6 de la mañana y no iba a hacer el mínimo esfuerzo por hacer que mi voz sonara bien. Si tenían algún problema con eso, que se aguantes o que hubieran llamado a una hora más decente.

-Isabella? Isabella, eres tu?

-Bella, y por supuesto que soy yo, Renee, quién crees que podría ser a las 6:27 de la mañana y en mi casa?

-Soy tu madre Isabella, te sugiero que me llames así- dijo con voz severa. Así que ahora se considera una madre!

-Hola _madre- _le dije con fingido entusiasmo- ¿Qué tal estas en esta maravillosa mañana?

-Isabella, que…

-Bella

-No es muy educado en una señorita ser tan marisabidilla. No me deberías hablar de ese modo. No te he enseñado modales?

-No recuerdo que tu me hayas enseñado nada en absoluto- murmure lo suficientemente alto para que me oyera. No estaba de humor para escucharla durante mucho tiempo

-Perdona, como has dicho señorita?

-Renee, hay alguna razón por la que me hayas llamado a estas horas? Porque estaba durmiendo y si lo único que quieres es estar de cháchara, podrías haber llamado mas tarde.

-Si hubiera llamado mas tarde, no habrías cogido el teléfono. Y te niegas a darme tu numero de móvil.

-Renee, te repito que son las 6 de la mañana y dudo que necesitaras llamar a esta hora para contactar conmigo.

-Si hubiera llamado a las 11 me lo habrías cogido?- dijo a sabiendas. Como si ella supiera algo de mi vida.

-No, porque tengo una cita para jugar, no llegare a casa hasta tarde.

-Ves? Nunca puedo contactar contigo, nunca!- era toda una reina del drama- espera, que significa eso de una cita para jugar? Hay un hombre? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que salías con alguien?- de verdad esperaba que le contestara a esa ultima pregunta?

-Hablé contigo hace unos días y no, no estoy saliendo con nadie, así que no hay nada que debas saber.

-Entonces que es ese lío de una cita para jugar del que me has hablado?

-Lo primero, no es un lío, y es una cita para jugar, tal y como suena. He quedado para jugar con unos amigos.

-Espero que no sea con esos niños de los que oí hablar a Alice y a ti la semana pasada. No creo que sea bueno para ti que los sigas viendo. No eres su madre. Deja que su madre juegue con ellos- porqué se tiene que entrometer en mi vida?

Cada vez que llamaba no hacia mas que ponerle pegas a mi vida. "Necesitas casarte Isabella, necesitas, necesitas, solo es buena para decirte lo que necesitas. Si quisiera saber que era lo que necesitaba, solo tendría que leer el libro del doctor Phil..

Pienso que mi vida está bastante bien. Tengo un trabajo que me encanta soy propietaria de mi propia casa y tengo un coche. Creo que me las he apañado bien yo solita, pero nada era lo suficientemente bueno para "mamaita!. Siempre tenia que ponerle pegas a todo. Y todavía se preguntaba porque no hablaba con ella.

-No he pedido que me des tu opinión sobre lo que debo hacer. No tienen madre y soy bastante consciente de que yo no soy la suya.

-Bueno, yo pienso que…

-Y te agradezco que te guardes tu opinión para ti misma, a no ser que te la pida. Ahora, si me perdonas. Me tengo que marchar en unas horas y me gustaría dormir mas de una

-Bueno, yo nunca…- si ya seguro- Te dejo. Adiós Isabella.- se despidió colgándome bruscamente.

Pero será…como podía ser así! Llamarme a esas horas solo para darme una charla sobre mi vida. Me encantaba la habilidad que tenia para arruinarme el día sin ni siquiera haberlo empezado. Nadie, en la historia de la humanidad había sido capaz de fastidiar un día antes de que saliera el sol, pero ella si podía…y lo peor, ya no podía volver a quedarme dormida.

Solo había podido dormir una hora antes de que ella me despertara. Sabe que me suelo ir a la cama alrededor de las 5 y aún así ella me llama. Quería hablar con migo, por favor! Hablé con ella hace dos días!

Como no le dije lo que quería oír, por eso me ha despertado sabiendo perfectamente que estaba en la cama y que después no podría volverme a dormir. Vale que quizás solo necesite unas horas para descansar, pero cuando no las tengo, no soy la persona más agradable del mundo y hoy no era el día adecuado para ser la Sra. Enfadada.

Los niños esperaban que estuviera feliz y lista para jugar con ellos. NO podía estar enfadada o tener mal carácter con ellos. No se lo merecían y además no era su culpa que yo me encontrara así. La verdad es que no entendía a mi madre, de verdad que me sacaba de mis casillas.

Decidí levantarme y arreglar un poco la casa ya que tenia tiempo de sobra y no era cosa de desperdiciarlo.

Me metí en la ducha y casi me quemé viva a causa del agua que luego regule a mi gusto lo que me ayudo a calmar mis nervios. Cuando se relajaron mis tensos músculos, cogí mi champú de esencia de fresa y fresia y lo apliqué por mi pelo, dejando que su esencia me embriagara.

Cuando salí de la ducha me sentía mas fresca y rejuvenecida. Parecía como si mi madre no hubiera llamado y como si el día se hubiera vuelto perfecto. No dejaría que el mal humor se adueñara de mí hoy.

Cuando entré en la sala de estar, me encontré a Goober tumbado de espaldas y mirándome con cara de sueño.

-También te ha despertado chico?. No te preocupes, ya me he encargado de eso, por lo menos has dormido mas que yo- Goober se levantó y me siguió a la cocina donde empecé a preparar café.

Se estiró y se volvió a tumbar en la alfombra que tenia en la cocina mirándome mientras yo me movía por la cocina preparando copos de avena con melocotón. Unos minutos mas tarde, empujó su bowl de comida hacia mí dejándome saber que él también tenia hambre.

Después de darle de comer y tomarme yo mi desayuno me puse a limpiar la casa y ha hacer la colada. Sin apenas darme cuenta ya era hora de que me arreglara para marcharme. Esta seria mi primer encuentro planeado con los niños, lo que consideraba que era un gran paso.

Después de comprobar dos veces que tenia todo lo que necesitaba en mi coche, me dispuse a tomar mi camino hacia casa de Edward. No era muy buena orientándome. Una vez Emmett se metió con migo diciéndome que no seria capaz de encontrar la salida de una bolsa de papel. Después de oír eso intenté pegarle, pero al final fui yo la que termine en urgencias. No tengo ni idea de cómo pude acabar en esa situación cuando de primeras yo no iba a ser la victima, gracias a eso fui de nuevo la victima de las bromitas de Emmett.

Gracias a dios que tenia un sistema de GPS en el coche. Estaba agradecida de haber dejado a Emmett, Jasper y Carlisle convencerme de comprarme un coche nuevo que lo llevara. Ellos habían sido de gran ayuda después de la muerte de mi padre. No sabia que habría sido de mí si no los hubiera tenido. Charlie era todo lo que tenia y cuando murió, creí que yo también me moriría.

Carlisle y Esme querían que me mudara con ellos hasta que estuviera lo suficientemente fuerte de ánimos para estar sola, pero no me parecía bien. Ellos habían hecho mucho por mí y por mi padre como para pedir que volvieran a cuidar de mi otra vez. Aunque nunca había vivido con ellos, siempre me habían tratado como uno de sus hijos y me hacia sentir como si realmente hubiera tenido una familia de verdad.

Charlie y yo estábamos bien solos, pero siempre nos sentimos incompletos. Echábamos de menos algo. Supimos salir adelante con lo que teníamos alrededor y nos apoyábamos en la gente que teníamos alrededor cuando hacia falta y siempre nos fue bien.

Charlie fue una madre y un padre para mí y no podía haber tenido un padre mejor que él. No conocía a muchos hombres que hubieran hecho por mí lo que él hizo bajo esas circunstancias. Mi padre era el mejor de todos los padres.

Sonaba igual que un anuncio de grandes almacenes para el día del padre. Quizás podría conseguir un contrato para escribir tarjetas de felicitación para el día del padre.

Sin apenas darme cuenta había llegado a un camino circular que tenia la casa más bonita que jamás había visto al final. Parecía un rancho de dos pisos dentro de una gran parcela de terreno.

Tenia jardineras colgando de cada una de las ventanas y a cada lado de la puerta. La cual era de color gris claro, seguro que para que no desentonara con el color de los ladrillos de la fachada. Había un camino que separaba la puerta de entrada de la zona de aparcamiento, el cual estaba delineado por lo que pude ver, eran faros de coche! Era gracioso ver que Edward había dejado a los niños poner su granito de arena a la hora de decorar la casa.

Cuando comencé a caminar hacia la casa con Goober a mi lado, me atacó una ola de nervios que nunca antes había sentido. No sabia porqué estaba tan nerviosa. Ya había visto a los niños antes y hoy no iba a ser diferente. Solo que esta vez todo estaba planeado y Edward no pensaría que los estaba acosando.

Me pare delante de la puerta para recobrar la compostura, no podía dejar que me vieran tan nerviosa, gracias a la famosa llamada de las 6. No había porqué estar nerviosa ahora.

Ahora seria estupendo que mi sistema nervioso hiciera caso a mi cerebro...

Ding! Dang! Dong!

Vaya, que timbre más curioso. Seguro que a los niños les encantaba oírlo. Las cosas como aquel timbre eran las que me hacían sonreír cuando era pequeña. A los niños siempre les gustaban las cosas simples, nada extravagante o lujoso.

Oí a los niños desde el otro lado gritarle a Edward para que abriera la puerta mientras saltaban de arriba abajo. Estaban eufóricos! Un segundo mas tarde la puerta se empezó a abrir lentamente. Porqué tardaba tanto? Intentaba matarme de la impaciencia? Porque si lo intentaba, lo estaba consiguiendo!

Cuando la puerta se abrió del todo fui recibida con las risas jubilosas que solo los niños podían producir. Era el sonido más maravilloso del mundo! No se parecía a ninguna otra risa en el mundo y solo ellos tenían la capacidad de reír y hacer que los que estaban a su alrededor sonrieran al oírlos.

-Un perro!- gritaron a la vez que atacaban a Goober con abrazos. Goober parecía un poco asustado de los niños, lo que encontraba realmente divertido, considerando que mi perro era como el doble de alto que ellos, juntos!

-Bella, es tu perro?- preguntó Kyle cuando pasamos de nuevo al recibidor de casa de Edward.

-Si, y vais a pasar el día entero con él también

-De verdad?- preguntaron los dos

-Si- dije riendo- de verdad

-Wow! Eso es fantasticular! Es enorme!- dijo Kevin acariciando a mi perro de la altura de un caballo.

-Fantasticular??- le pregunté a Edward mirándolo por primera vez desde que había llegado. Llevaba unos vaqueros claros y una camiseta negra que le marcaba los músculos... y le quedaba muy bien.

-Quiere decir fantástico. Su...

-Pues eso ha dicho, fantasticular- respondió Kyle defendiendo a su hermano. Que monos! Edward y yo nos reímos cuando su atención volvió a centrarse en torturar al perro.

-La tía Ally les enseña una nueva palabra cada vez y la usan cada vez que pueden

-Y como te las apañas?

Edward me miro un momento antes de responderme

-Ni lo preguntes- me contestó al final- la palabra del mes pasado fue inaceptable, todo aquello que no les gustaba era inaceptable- dijo con un suspiro de resignación aunque yo creo que era divertido.

-Papi, podemos llevar a Goober al patio trasero y jugar con él?

-No Kyle, nos tenemos que ir, pero estoy seguro que podréis jugar con el allí donde sea que Bella nos va a llevar- me dijo mirándome para que le diera una respuesta. Yo me quedé callada haciendo como que no entendía que era lo que quería que hiciera.

Cuando los niños salieron corriendo para ponerse sus zapatos y las chaquetas, Edward me llevó hacia la sala de estar, donde todo era de diferentes tonos de beige. La moqueta era beige, el sofá y los cojines eran de dos tonos de beige diferentes. El único punto de color, era una alfombra que era de color azul marino.

O Edward era mas aburrido de lo que yo me imaginaba o es que le chiflaba el beige. A lo mejor no era su color favorito. Es un color neutral, la gente lo utiliza para dar un aspecto mas calmado a algo, pero es que aquí todo tenia un aspecto calmado, por lo que quizás era el aburrido.

Su casa estaba ordenadísima y más limpia que una patena, solo se veía fuera de su sitio algún que otro juguete. No digo que podía ser un guarro, pero podía darle un poco mas de vida aquel lugar. Ni fotos, ni dibujos de los niños, solo beige por todas partes.

-Entonces... el perro se llama Goober?- me dijo (aunque más bien parecía una pregunta) con una ceja levantada.

-Sí, ¿qué pasa con él?

-Le has puesto a tu perro Goober?

-Es el nombre de mis caramelos favoritos y resulta que él es mi perro favorito

¿-Cuántos perros has tenido?

-Solo este

-Solo has tenido uno y dices que es tu favorito? No tienes base suficiente para hacer comparaciones si solo has tenido uno.

-Y tu punto es?- porqué tenia la necesidad de analizarlo todo? Porque parecía no querer dejar las cosas tal y como estaban? Era necesario tener una razón para hacer las cosas?

Claro que no!

-Ya estamos listos!- dijeron los niños cuando entraron en la habitación.

Después de que cambiáramos las sillitas de los niños a mi coche y les pusiéramos los cinturones de seguridad y metiéramos a Goober en la parte trasera, nos pusimos en marcha. Metí un CD de canciones infantiles en el reproductor, era "Al final del camino" de Shel Silverstein, para que los niños se mantuvieran entretenidos al parque. Siempre me habían gustado las adivinanzas sin sentido de aquel autor infantil. Si aquellos niños eran la mitad de inteligentes que yo creía que eran, les iban a encantar aquellas adivinanzas.

-Tienes "Al final del camino" en CD?- preguntó Edward un poco sorprendido.

-Pensé que a los niños les gustaría. A mí me encantaba leer esos poemas y adivinanzas cuando era pequeña. Los encontraba terriblemente fascinantes.

-Yo creí que te gustaban los clásicos

-Y así es, pero también me gustan otras cosas. Mi padre me solía leer un trozo del libro todas las noches antes de dormir. Supongo que es por eso por lo que le tengo cariño al libro.

¿Cómo es que la conversación había sufrido ese cambio de dirección? Lo que menos me apetecía en ese momento es que me pusiera melancólica. Y ese no era un momento adecuado.

Lo que necesitábamos era un tema de conversación nuevo.

-Me he estado fijando y he visto que no tienes ninguna foto de los niños en la casa. Ni siquiera he visto ninguna de vosotros tres.

-Oh eso, mi hermana decidió quitarlas todas ayer por la noche, diciendo que no pegaban. Entonces me mostró un grafico donde me mostraba lo que podían hacer unas fotos mal enmarcadas a la memoria e inteligencia de los niños, esas fueron sus palabras exactas- me reí, se parecía muchísimo a Alice. Tendría que apañármelas como fuera para que esas dos se conocieran.

Estaba segura de que si coincidía seria el fin de mi existencia.

-Me gusta tu coche. Supongo que ser un editor de Luna Nueva tiene sus beneficios.

-si supongo, antes tenia un coche de 1950 0 de los 40 no sé, lo único que te puedo decir es que era viejo-

-Era de esa época?- me preguntó con genuino interés

-Una vieja camioneta de la marca Ford, la conseguí por medio de un amigo de la familia, pero... hace un par de años, mi mejor amiga, sus dos hermanos y su padre pensaron que era hora de que lo cambiara y me comprara algo más rentable. No pasaba de 80 y consumía mas de lo que yo podía recorrer con ella, aunque todavía la conservo no me veo capaz de deshacerme de ella.

-Bueno, creo que este es una buena elección. Mi hermana tiene un BMW y creo que estaría encantada de meterse debajo del capó del tuyo.

-Está bien, pero no fue mi primera opción. Yo quería algo un poco menos... ostentoso si se puede decir así. Pero Emmy me dijo que necesitaba algo nuevo al cual no pudiera dañar de la misma forma que hago conmigo y algo con un GPS porque yo no tengo sentido de la orientación.

Antes de que Edward pudiera hacer un comentario, oímos una fuerte carcajada que venia del asiento de atrás. Kevin y Kyle estaban doblados de la risa, en lo que supuse, era por culpa de la adivinanza que estaban escuchando. Se estaban riendo tanto que sus caras estaban rojas y tenían lagrimas en los ojos.

-Respirad chicos- les dije mirándolos por el espejo retrovisor

Se volvieron a colocar bien en sus asientos e intentaron respirar bien aunque aun se les escapaba alguna risita que otra. Sabia que les iba a gustar el libro, ningún niño podía resistirse a él.

Cuando consiguieron calmarse, Edward y yo nos volvimos a centrar en la cartera. Después de uso 15 minutos llegamos al parque. Nos costó un poco más ya que di un pequeño rodeo para ir por la parte que conocia. Sabia como ir hasta allí, pero solo desde mi casa y desde las oficinas de Luna Nueva. Si debía ir allí desde cualquier otro sitio, ahí estaba el problema. Podría haber utilizado el GPS, pero me sentía más adulta yendo hasta allí sin su ayuda.

Es una mala excusa, pero me aria dormir mejor por la noche.

Edward y yo bajamos a los niños del coche. Cuando se vieron liberados de los cinturones vinieron con migo para dejar salir a Goober y prepararse para un DIA de diversión en el parque.

Edwardbellaedwardbellaedwardbellaedwardbellaedwardbellaedwardbellaedwardbella

Vale! Aquí está el capitulo 6. espero que os haya gustado. Aun no se cuenta el día en el parque pero habéis conocido un poquito a la familia de Edward no?

El próximo lo subiré el Lunes ok?

Gracias a los que leéis y dejáis review o a los que leéis simplemente todos bienvenidos.

Hasta la próxima!


	7. Un día en el parque

CAPITULO 7: UN DIA EN EL PARQUE

CAPITULO 7: UN DIA EN EL PARQUE

No me podía creer lo que habíamos tardado en llegar al parque. El parque al que Bella nos había llevado no estaba ni a 15 minutos de nuestra casa. Cuando ella apareció con su Gran Danés, que parecía mas un caballo que un perro, y les dijo a los niños que iban a pasar todo el día con él, me imagine que vendríamos al parque. Solo había dos parques en la zona, El parque de recreo perruno Meyer y el parque estatal de Seattle. Este ultimo tenia una ley anti perros sin correa, así que acerté al pensar que iríamos al primero.

Al principio pensé que tendría que parar a por algo, pero después me di cuenta de que había decidido ir por la ruta turística. Porque si no, que explicación tenia que hubiera pasado casi al lado del parque y se hubiera desviado dando un rodeo? Con lo cara que estaba la gasolina y conduciendo un X5, pues no lo entendía. Pensé en preguntarle el porqué mas tarde-

Los niños corrían por el parque perseguidos por Goober. Me asustaba dejarlos ir con él ya que tenia el tamaño de una cría de elefante. Pero Goober, a parte del tamaño, parecía inofensivo. Los niños siempre habían querido tener un perro, pero yo no había querido. Por miedo a que destrozara la casa o a que atacara los niños algún día.

Lo mas seguro es que tuviera una conversación con ellos sobre ese tema ahora. No habría quien les convenciera de que un perro podía ser peligroso o podría estar mentalmente desequilibrado una vez que habían conocido al buen educado y amoroso perro de Bella. Tendría que buscar unos buenos argumentos para explicarles que no todos los perros se comportaban como aquel.

Bella había llevado comida para todos, mucha comida. La cesta de pic-nic era enorme. No era muy pesada para mí, pero podía decir que Bella habría tenido problemas para llevarla hasta el coche, a no ser que la hubiera cargado a espaldas de su perro-caballo!.

Bella cogió algunas mantas, una bolsa y una nevera pequeña antes de cerrar el coche. Caminamos hasta llegar cerca de un sauce. Daba una sombra agradable, aunque innecesaria ya que no solíamos tener mucho sol, aunque hoy hacia un buen día.

-Podrías coger aquel pico para poner esto derecho?- cogí dos de los extremos de la manta y ayudé a Bella a extenderla en el suelo. Cuando tuvimos esta bien colocada Bella insistió en poner otra para asegurarse de que estábamos cómodos.

La observé mientras ella ponía la cesta de pic-nic en un extremo y la nevera a su lado. Parecía que tenia un plano de cómo quería que todo estuviera colocado. No sabia que clase de persona era en cuestión de organización, pero tenia el presentimiento de que mi casa le había parecido demasiado organizada. No podía asegurar porqué pensaba eso, pero sabia que ella lo pensaba. También pensé que era un poco desorganizada, pero ahora ya no estaba seguro de eso.

Cada vez que creía que sabia como era, hacia algo que me sorprendía. Nunca hacia nada predecible, Bella era algo inesperado en sí misma. Un momento era de una manera y al siguiente cambiaba. Siendo así nunca iba a poder llevarse mal con mis hijos, porque ellos eran iguales.

La única cosa que aun encontraba raro en ella, era que no quería tener niños o que no había pensado nunca en tenerlos. Claramente me había dicho que la idea de tenerlos estaba bien, pero que tenerlos realmente, era una historia realmente diferente. Ese razonamiento me dejó perplejo a mas no poder.

Era muy buena con mis hijos, si mencionar que ellos la adoraban tanto o más que ella a ellos. Eran perfectos juntos. Tenia un instinto maternal que le salía de forma natural. No saber lo que alguien tiene costumbre de hacer con sus hijos y aun así tenerlo en cuenta cuando ella estaba con ellos, comprándoles juguetes y consolándoles cuando lo necesitaban. Incluso les había comprado un Audio-Libro para que lo escucharan por el camino y no se aburrieran.

Si eso no significaba que era una madre por naturaleza, no sé que seria entonces. Ella me recordaba mucho a mi madre, Esme, y como ella nos crió a mí y a mis hermanos. Siempre sabia que era lo que necesitábamos, cuando lo necesitábamos y como hacernos reír cuando lo que queríais era llorar.

Era una madre maravillosa y estoy seguro de que Bella seria una madre tan buena como la mía si solo ella se permitiera verse como yo la veo con mis hijos.

-Crees que has traído suficiente comida? Te advierto que mis hijos no son comilones- dije mirando dentro de la cesta para ver que era lo que había traído.

-Es un Smorgasbord, lo sé

-Un que?- que acababa de decir? algunas veces no sabia a que se refería cuando hablaba

-No has visto nunca la Telaraña de Carlota? Templeton, la rata tiene un Smorgasbord en la feria del Estado- la mire sin saber que decir- es como un festín de grandes proporciones…necesitas verla para saber de que te hablo- dijo moviendo la cabeza

No sabia de que película me estaba hablando. Creo que había oído hablar de ella de pasada, pero no me sonaba nada.

-Es malo? Quiero decir, sobre lo de no saber nada de la película, teniendo dos niños pequeños.

-No pasa nada, te educaremos en todo lo referente a las cosas de los niños- era eso un si? Se estaba riendo de mi?

-Que vas a hacer con toda la comida que te va a sobrar? Ya te he dicho que no comen mucho.

-Pues no lo sé la verdad. Pero no me preocupa, pero seguro que mi mejor amiga se lo come cuando vaya a casa. Siempre tiene hambre, aunque esta delgadísima.

-Bueno, entonces Emmy va a tener mucho para comer.

-Oh seguro que él también se lo come, siempre lo hace- él? Pero, era un hombre o una mujer? Las dos cosas a la vez? No importa, no lo quiero ni saber.

-Niños, venid a comer algo antes de que os muráis de hambre.

Los niños pararon de jugar con Goober y vinieron hacia nosotros. ¿Cómo se las apañaba para que le hicieran caso siempre? Cada vez que yo los llamaba a comer era como si les dijera que me los iba a llevar al dentista a que les sacaran los dientes. No había visto a mis hijos responder a la palabra comida tan rápido como ahora.

Me preocupaba que no comieran lo suficiente. Con las niñas lo entendería, porque no comen mucho, pero con chicos, esperaba que comieran mas de lo que comían normalmente. El medico me dijo que era normal, daba igual que fueran niños o niñas, que comieran poco. Me aseguró que aquello cambiaria conforme fueran creciendo.

-Bella, lo has visto? Goober a cogido la pelota cuando se la hemos tirado- Kevin dijo entusiasmado. Su comportamiento había cambiado notablemente desde que Bella había entrado en nuestras vidas.

-Si, ha sido fantasticular!- comentó Kyle.

-Vaya, Goober nunca hace eso cuando yo le tiro la pelota. Creo que le gustáis d mucho. Eso si que es fantasticular!- dijo Bella con una gran sonrisa.

-No, es mas que fantasticular, es la palabra que decis vosotros.

-Fantástico?

-Sí esa!

-Oh vale, vale. Venga ahora será mejor que metamos comida y líquidos en vuestros estómagos para que seáis tan fuertes y altos como papá.

Bella sacó unos sándwiches, patatas y zumo para los niños. No me podía creer que se hubieran comido dos sándwiches cada uno y se hubieran bebido a medias una botella grande de medio litro de zumo. Nunca habían comido tanto de una vez.

-Cómo lo has hecho?

-Hacer el que?

-Hacer que comieran tanto, para mi es imposible.

-No sé de que estás hablando. Estabas delante cuando pidieron la comida, no hice nada. Quizás es que no les gusta como cocinas.

-Ah y la tuya si? Poner un poco de carne entre o mantequilla de cacahuete y mermelada entre dos trozos de pan no es lo que yo llamaría cocinar.

-A si? Así que eso piensas?- me preguntó divertida. Creo que no debería haber dicho nada- no te preocupes- me dijo riéndose de mí- los niños pueden ser muy raros a la hora de comer.

-Bella, a que te dedicas en tu tiempo libre? A parte de secuestrar a los niños de otras personas.

-Oh estamos graciosillos hoy, eh?

-Qué quieres decir con eso?

Yo la miré sin comprender.

-Normalmente ando con mis tacones llevando un libro en equilibrio sobre la cabeza, saco a pasear a Goober para que asuste a los niños de los vecinos, eso siempre me hace reír, o leo algo que no esté relacionado con el trabajo- me contestó ignorando mi segunda pregunta.

-Qué de todo lo que me has dicho es verdad?

-Bueno, evito llevar tacones de cualquier medida y siempre que puedo, pero lo que si hago es trabajar en mi equilibrio, un poco todos los días. No es mi intención asustar a los niños de los vecinos, solo que pasa cuando saco a Goober, pero es muy divertido verlos huir y ya sabes que me encanta leer. Y que me dices de ti?

Bella y yo pudimos hablar un rato mas hasta que los niños vinieron buscándola para que fuera a jugar con ellos. Bella corría y saltaba todo lo bien que podía para mantenerse a su altura. Viéndola pude comprender el porqué trabajaba su equilibrio a diario.

Cada vez que la miraba o estaba sentada o se mantenía de pie o intentaba andar muy poco. Pero como se las podía apañar para terminar el día sin ningún hueso roto era un dilema. Su sentido del equilibrio era un desastre.

Un poco mas tarde, Bella me levantó para que me uniera a jugar con ellos. Al principio era un poco aprehensivo con eso de jugar con ellos, pero comprobé que era bastante entretenido. La verdad es que casi nunca jugaba con mis hijos cuando estaban fuera. Prefería jugar a juegos de mesa y cosas parecidas, pero nunca al aire libre.

A mis hijos parecía encantarles mi compañía mientras que jugaban con su nuevo amigo. Jugamos al pilla-pilla y al escondite, a lo que Bella siempre ganaba junto con uno de los niños en su equipo. Parecía muy entrenada en todas aquellas cosas que se tenían que hacer con los niños. Daba igual el juego al que quisieran jugar, ella lo conocia y casi siempre ganaba.

Después de una hora de jugar sin parar, volvimos todos a la manta donde Bella les leyó un poco. Les leyó " La Sra. Frisby y las ratas de NIMH" de Robert C O´Brien. Nunca había oído hablar de ese libro y parecía que no era adecuado para su edad, pero Bella sabia mas de eso. A los niños parecía encantarles el libro, que contaba la historia de la Sra. Frisby que tenia problemas para mantener a su familia después de perder a su marido y buscó que alguien la ayudara cuando su hijo pequeño cayó enfermo.

Poco después los niños se habían quedado durmiendo entre Bella y yo. Kevin estaba acurrucado al lado de Bella, mientras que Kyle estaba tumbado todo lo largo que era en mi regazo. De repente me sentí orgulloso cuando miré a mis hijos y a Bella.

Había muchas clases de familias, pero mi pequeña familia parecía ahora estar completa. Como si siempre hubiera sido así, Bella, los niños y yo, una tarde de domingo en el parque. Estaba bien, los cuatro, juntos.

Miré a Bella, que parecía estar en su mundo mientras continuaba leyendo en voz alta para los niños que estaban dormidos. Con una mano, sostenía el libro, y con la otra acariciaba el pelo de Kevin distraídamente mientras seguía leyendo.

-Bella, creo que nos deberíamos ir, se han quedado dormidos- susurre para que no se despertaran, debían de estar muy cansados después del día que habían tenido.

-Oh!- creo que ni se había dado cuenta.

-Vale, yo te paso a Kevin y recojo todo esto, después los llevaremos al coche y vuelves a por las cosas mientras les abrocho los cinturones y voy arrancando el coche, vale?

-Perfecto- Bella puso a Kevin en mis brazos con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo ni a él ni a Kyle y empezó a recoger todo y a doblar las mantas. Le llevo unos 10 minutos tener todo recogido. Cuando todo estuvo listo cogió a Kyle de mis brazos y el se agarró fuerte a ella mientras nos dirigíamos hacia el coche. Goober nos seguía de cerca como haciendo guardia para que no nos pasara nada.

No tardamos mucho en meter a los niños y las cosas en el coche. Cuando estuvimos todos dentro, Bella se encamino hacia mi casa. Parecía algo cansada.

-Quieres que conduzca yo para que descanses un rato? Todavía te queda un rato de coche después de que nos dejes a nosotros en casa. No me perdonaría nunca que algo te pasara de camino a tu casa- pareció pensárselo un minuto y paro el coche.

Yo me bajé del coche y me dirigí a la puerta del conductor para abrilla antes de que pudiera salir, pero cuando llegué, me dí cuenta que se había cambiado de sitio cruzando por encima de la palanca de marchas. Se rió cuando vio mi cara, ignoré la risita y me dispuse a conducir.

-Por qué cogiste el camino más largo desde mi casa para llega aquí? El parque solo esta a unos 15 ó 20 minutos de mi casa- se rió un poco.

-No me sé orientar muy bien, es por eso por lo que tengo el GPS, pero solo sé llegar al parque desde tres sitios.

-Entonces, porqué no lo programaste o me preguntaste a mí? Te lo habría dicho.

-No dudo que lo hubieras hecho, pero era una sorpresa, así que si me lo hubieras dicho te habrías enterado y no usé el GPS porque quería sentirme como un adulto al ir a un sitio sin ayuda de la maquinita. Me hace sentir mas útil y me hará dormir mejor por la noche.

-Bueno...

-Bueno, que?

-No sé, es una respuesta un tanto peculiar.

-Bueno, creí que a estas alturas te habías dado cuenta de que soy una persona un tanto peculiar, como mis respuestas. Me gusta pensar diferente a los demás de vez en cuando.

-Y que lo digas- parecía que se estaba ablandando conmigo. Hicimos todo el recorrido de vuelta a casa sin que soltara uno de sus típicos comentarios de marisabidilla. Parecía que aquel seria el final perfecto para un perfecto día.

Durante el viaje no pude impedir sentir aquel aura a mi alrededor mientras conducía. Era el mismo sentimiento que tuve en el parque mientras Bella leía. Me sentía bien. Era como si no quisiera que se fuera después de que me ayudara a bañar y a meter a los niños en la cama.

Cuando ella estaba cerca, me sentía como si realmente fuéramos una familia. Era un sentimiento de seguridad, de amor, era el mismo que había sentido en mi familia. Bella me hacia, nos hacia sentir completos. No podía decir si realmente la quería o era solo el hecho de que nos estaba dando que nunca antes habíamos tenido.

Durante mucho tiempo habíamos sido solo nosotros tres. Los tres mosqueteros, Los Tres Amigos. Éramos como un equipo, un equipo que no tenia el toque de una mujer y ahora estábamos experimentando algo por primera vez. Estábamos aprendiendo que era eso de tener a alguien que se preocupara de nosotros e hiciera cosas por nosotros sin motivo.

Mi familia nos había ayudado mucho, pero no era lo mismo. Eran tías, tíos y abuelos. No había ninguna figura maternal cerca de los niños. No tenían a nadie con quien acurrucarse o querer en ese sentido, pero ahora sentía como si Kevin y Kyle hubieran encontrado esa figura en Bella. Solo esperaba que ella sintiera lo mismo por mis hijos que ellos sentían hacia ella.

-Bueno pues te llamaré para hacerte sabes que he llegado a casa sana y salva, vale?

-Me quieres llamar? Voluntariamente? No tengo que pedírtelo?- pregunté con incredulidad. Pensé que le tendría que suplicar o algo parecido. Creí que era el tipo de mujer de "puedo hacer las cosas por mi misma!) De las que no necesitaban un hombre a su alrededor que se asegurara que estaba bien, pero quizás me equivoqué y en realidad si que quería a alguien que se preocupara un poquito de ella.

-Bueno, si no recuerdo mal, te pusiste paranoico cuando creíste que había secuestrado a tus hijos así que puedo imaginar la culpa que sentirías si alguien secuestraba a la secuestradora.

-Que graciosa- dije con gracia.

-Te llamaré- dijo mientras se dirigía hacia su coche.

_Estaré esperando tu llamada._

_edwardbellaedwardbellaedwardbellaedwardbellaedwardbellaedwardbellaedwardbella_

_Bueno, hasta aquí el capitulo 7. Me ha costado un rato traducir el trocito en el que hace referencia al DVD de la Telaraña de Carlota, tuve que mirar entre los DVD´s de mi hermano pequeño para ver si lo tenia y ver como se traducían ciertas palabrillas. Como veis hay una que no está traducida y es porque no encontré una traducción adecuada, así que pensé en dejarla tal y como estaba. La encontré más graciosa._

_Los tres Amigos, es una película de Disney, si no recuerdo mal, salían el Pato Donald, un Loro con un paraguas y un gallo con un sombrero mejicano y fumando un puro...o es eso o mis recuerdos me juegan malas pasadas..._

_Bueno el próximo capi lo tendremos el viernes... si ya lo sé, pero hay que aguantarse chicas._

_Gracias a todas/os por leer de parte de Charley y de la mía ok?_

_Besos a todas/os que no se sabe quien lo puede leer!_


	8. Sentada en el muelle de la bahía

CAPITULO 8

CAPITULO 8. SENTADA EN EL MUELLE DE LA BAHIA.

PVB

Cuando los niños se fueron a jugar con Goober, Edward me ayudó a llevar la cesta de picnic. Estaba encantada de que estuviera allí para ayudarme, había sido un verdadero infierno intentar cargar la cesta de casi dos toneladas en el coche. No me considero una persona debilucha, pero ahora mismo me estaba considerando apuntarme a un gimnasio. Debía de estar en baja forma si no podía ni cargar una simple cesta por mi misma.

Al final llegamos a uno de mis lugares favoritos en el mundo. Cerca de un sauce de unos 100 años. Para mí era como si fuera el abuelo de todos los árboles, sé que había otros árboles más viejos, pero a este le tenia especial cariño, además me sentía especialmente cómoda cuando me sentaba bajo sus ramas con sus ramas cayendo lánguidamente, como protegiéndome.

Estar allí, en ese parque y bajo aquel árbol, me recordaba a los días que iba de pesca con mi padre y mi abuelo Henry. Me acordaba de aquellos días como si fuera ayer. El abuelo Henry me solía despertar con un buen plato lleno de tortitas bañadas en sirope de caramelo. No había mejor manera de despertarse. Para mí era como si me despertara en el paraíso de las tortitas.

Las tortitas son mi talón de Aquiles.

Lo único que tenias que hacer para conseguir cualquier cosa de mí era poner un plato lleno de tortitas rebosantes de sirope y me tenia en tus manos. Podía hacer lo que fuera, lo peor de eso era que Alice lo sabia y solía usar ese truco en su beneficio.

Eso era lo que hacia mi abuelo cuando yo no quería ir de pesca tan temprano. Siempre aparecía con un plato de tortitas calentitas y siempre obtenía resultado. Lo que no se podía decir de mi padre, que aunque le encantaba ir a pescar, intentar que se levantara era como intentar despertar a un muerto.

No importaba lo que hiciéramos, Charlie ni se movía. Aporreábamos sartenes y cazuelas, pero no funcionaban. Levantar a Charlie requería algo más drástico, que consistía en un cubo de agua helada lo que conllevaba oír una ristra de palabrotas . Ese era el único momento en el que lo oías maldecir, pero era la cosa más graciosa del mundo.

Una vez no lo conseguimos despertar y decidimos perdonarle el baño de agua fría y dejar que se despertara por sí mismo.

Gran error!

Flashback

-Bells mi campanita, levántate ya- oí llamar a mi abuelo Henry. Gruñí y me di media vuelta. No estaba preparada para levantarme todavía.

-Bells mi campanita, hora de levantarse, o no te daré lo que tengo para ti- después de oír aquello me llegó el delicioso aroma de las tortitas cubiertas con sirope.

Me incorpore inmediatamente haciendo que mi abuelo se riera con aquella risa que yo tanto adoraba. Nada podía impedirme ahora obtener mis tortitas. El abuelo Henry me solía decir que algún día me convertiría en una tortita si no paraba de comerlas. No me lo creí mucho, porque dos veranos antes me dijo que me crecería una sandia en él estomago por haberme tragado una semilla de las negras.

Yo me miraba el estomago todos los días y no vi ningún síntoma de que ninguna sandia estuviera creciendo allí. Después de que me dijera aquello, me pregunte seriamente si el abuelo Henry estaba bien de **allí arriba. **Mi padre me dijo que soloestaba bromeando y menos mal que me lo dijo porque estuve a punto de decirle al Doctor Cullen, el padre de mi mejor amiga, que me la quitara con cirugía antes de que se hiciera demasiado grande!

El abuelo Henry y yo nos sentamos en la cama mientras nos comíamos las tortitas, era como una tradición. El Ritual del Fin de Semana y hacia un montón de tortitas y las ponía en forma de torre, hacia mas de las que me podía comer.

La solíamos llamar la Torre inclinada de tortitas.

Cuando terminábamos, bajábamos a la cocina y le ayudaba a limpiar, cosa que yo hacia siempre encima de un taburete. Aun teniendo 9 años, aún no llegaba bien al fregadero, no era tan bajita como Alice, pero la verdad es que no mucha gente es tan bajita como ella. El abuelo solía tener varios motes para mí, uno para cada ocasión.

Cuando comenzábamos a lavar los platos él solía cantar una canción:

_Sittin' in the mornin' sun_

_I'll be sittin' when the evenin' comes_

_Watching the ships roll in  
And then I watch 'em roll away again, yeah_

I'm sittin' on the dock of the bay  
Watching the tide roll away  
Ooo, I'm just sittin' on the dock of the bay  
Wastin' time

I left my home in Georgia  
Headed for the 'Frisco bay  
'Cause I've had nothing to live for  
And look like nothin's gonna come my way

So I'm just gonna sit on the dock of the bay  
Watching the tide roll away  
Ooo, I'm sittin' on the dock of the bay  
Wastin' time

Look like nothing's gonna change  
Everything still remains the same  
I can't do what ten people tell me to do  
So I guess I'll remain the same, yes

Sittin' here resting my bones  
And this loneliness won't leave me alone  
It's two thousand miles I roamed  
Just to make this dock my home

Now, I'm just gonna sit at the dock of the bay  
Watching the tide roll away  
Oooo-wee, sittin' on the dock of the bay  
Wastin' time

Siempre terminaba la canción silbando, esa era mi parte favorita. Era la canción preferida del abuelo y la mía también, lo único que no entendía era porqué la cantaba siempre que íbamos de pesca, no tenia nada que ver con la pesca, pero así era el abuelo, haciendo las cosas como y cuando se le antojaban, sin motivo aparente.

-Muy bien campanita, es hora de despertar a tu padre. No estará muy contento si no cogemos los mejores gusanos antes que los pájaros cuando amanezca.

-Abuelo, los gusanos solo salen al amanecer? Y que más da si los pájaros cogen a los gusanos?, Ellos comen gusanos, además nosotros tenemos los nuestros metidos en un bote en el garaje- el abuelo se rió mientras subíamos las escaleras.

-Abuelo, qué es tan divertido?

-Nada campanita, nada de nada, solo que te adoro. Ahora vamos a despertar a Charlie- dijo aun riendo mientras llegábamos a la puerta de papá.

-Lo sé abuelo y yo también te quiero.

Cuando abrimos la puerta de la habitación de mi padre, empezó a crujir. Era una de esas cosas que hacían que se me pusieran los pelos de punta, me recordaba a una de esas películas de miedo en la que intentas no hacer ruido pero la puerta suena y te delata.

La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras excepto por el resplandor del reloj despertador de la mesilla de noche. Marcaba las 4:07 de la madrugada, demasiado tarde para la luna y muy temprano para el sol. Era el primer intermedio del día, en el que la noche se mezcla con el día y el día con la noche.

Eran las horas preferidas de mi abuelo y mías. El amanecer era el comienzo de algo nuevo y fantástico, el comienzo de una gran aventura. La otra parte del día era el crepúsculo, como el abuelo lo llamaba. El momento del día en el que las estrellas aun no han aparecido pero la luna ya es visible, como diciéndole a todo el mundo que la noche se acerca.

Por aquel entonces siempre pensaba en el hombre que vivía en la luna y si se sentía solo o si allí tenia amigos que le hicieran compañía como yo los tenia aquí. Pensaba que la luna seria un lugar maravilloso para vivir durante una temporada.

El abuelo estiro el brazo y zarandeo un poco a papa para hacer que se despertara. Después de un minuto y viendo que papá no daba síntomas de despertarse, me pidió que le pasara la taza de café que había llevado. Después de ponerla debajo de su nariz y esperar, él ni siquiera se movió. Lo intentamos un par de veces más hasta que el café se enfrió.

Siempre utilizábamos el café antes de recurrir al cubo de agua helada, ya que el abuelo decía que papá y yo nos parecíamos mucho y que si conmigo funcionaba el truco de las tortitas con él podría funcionar el truco del café.

Cuando vimos que no habíamos conseguido nada, el abuelo decidió dejarlo dormir un rato mas. El abuelo dijo que no seria mucho ya que estaba acostumbrado a levantarse a las 4 de la mañana para ir a trabajar y su cuerpo ya estaría aclimatado a ello.

Decidimos jugar a un juego hasta que se levantara. Terminamos jugando al "Vete a pescar" un juego muy apropiado, porque era eso lo que íbamos a hacer.

Para cuando ya íbamos por la quinta partida, ya le había ganado al abuelo 3, papá bajo corriendo las escaleras a toda prisa.

-Papá! Bella! ¿Dónde estáis? ¿Por qué no me habéis despertado?- dijo mirando a su alrededor confundido. A veces me preguntaba quien era el que se parecía más a cada uno. Si yo y papá o si papá y el abuelo.

-Lo hemos intentado hijo, pero ni te has enterado. Siempre he dicho que tú y la abejita aquí presente os parecíais demasiado desde el primer día que la trajiste a casa. Pero ella por lo menos ella se despierta al olor de las tortitas. De la manera en que nos has gruñido cualquiera pensaría que te ofrecí un descafeinado- papá intentó hacerle mucho caso al abuelo mientras este intentaba contener la risa.

-Vamos a llegar tarde a pescar. Es un viaje de 30 minutos hasta La Push y todavía tenemos que recoger a Billy.

-Solo nos lleva media hora llegar allí cuando conduces tú, hijo- dijo el abuelo.

-Papá, tienes una hora determinada para ir a pescar? Yo creía que no tenias que tener una reserva para ir a pescar.

--/--/--

-No me habéis dicho porqué habéis llegado tarde esta mañana- nos dijo el tío Billy mientras ponía otro gusano en el anzuelo y techándolo al agua.

-Quizás deberíamos llevar a Bella a la parte mas baja del río mañana. Quiero enseñarla a pescar con mosca- comentó papá sin intención de contestar al tío Billy.

-No se levantó al oler el café?

-No, y eso que le perdonamos el baño de agua fría, el fin de semana pasado casi se mata él mismo- le dijo el abuelo casi sin poder aguantarse la risa para no caer por la borda de la lancha, al igual que el tío Billy. Papá los miró con los ojos entornados.

No les hice caso durante un rato, todos los fines de semana era lo mismo. El abuelo y el tío Billy siempre se mofaban del mal despertar de papá y después continuaban contando historias embarazosas.

Eran todas muy divertidas, pero hoy simplemente quería relajarme. Pescar no me relajaba, porque pensaba que era cruel con los peces, yo solo ayudaba al abuelo a limpiar y a cocinar el pescado, pensaba que si no tenia nada que ver con la captura del pescado, no se me podría considerar como una asesina de peces. Además después de enfrentarme con Alice y s armario cambiante, no era capaz de ser tan mala como lo era ella.

El lago siempre había sido mi remanso de paz. Siempre que quería librarme de Alice y su armario, siempre venia aquí con mi abuelo a relajarme. Alice juró que no volvería poner un pie en este lugar después de lo que le pasó hace un par de años, y hasta hoy se había mantenido firme en su promesa.

A mí me gustaba trepar a las ramas del viejo sauce a leer un libro, mientras el abuelo se iba al muelle y silbaba nuestra canción mientras pescaba nada en concreto.

Desde las ramas de los árboles podía ver el mundo entero o por lo menos el mundo entero de Forks. Era el lugar más maravilloso de la tierra.

El agua del lago era oscura y tenia cieno, sus aguas se movían lentas como dando la bienvenida. El verde del moho que cubría los troncos y las ramas de los árboles, los helechos y las demás plantas juntas hacían que aquello tuviera un toque mágico.

Cuando los pocos rayos de sol se filtraban entre la niebla, el lugar parecía como salido de uno de mis libros. Era algo que no podías imaginar.

-En qué estás pensando campanita?

-En lo mucho que adoro todo esto- el abuelo me sonrió con mi sonrisa favorita y se quitó su sombrero de pesca de la suerte, el que tenia todos sus anzuelos, insignias y señales y me lo puso en la cabeza.

Me encanta cuando me deja llevarlo. Me hace sentir especial, porque era la única persona a la que dejaba ponérselo.

Era de color verde camuflaje y tenia un montón de cosas puestas, todos y cada uno de esos chismes tenia una historia a las espaldas. Su "cosa" favorita era un parche que tenia en la parte frontal y que decía " Todo el mundo debería tener algo en lo que creer, yo creo en ir de pesca". Era una de sus frases favoritas y le encantaba repetirla, ya fuera de pesca o no y como la repetía tanto, la abuela Judy decidió cosérsela en el gorro.

La abuelo Judy era una experta en costura. Era una modista / costurera, pero también sabia hacer ganchillo y punto.

La abuela me había intentado enseñar a coser y a tejer, pero no hacia mas que pincharme el dedo con las agujas. Incluso usando la maquina de coser me había llevado algún susto que otro. Después de aquello decidió enseñarme ganchillo, algo que se me daba genial, la abuela decía que tenia mucho talento.

Ella murió un par de años después. Fue un golpe muy duro para todos. Al abuelo simplemente se le rompió el corazón. Habían estado juntos desde que tenían 15 años y casados desde que tenían 20. llevaban casados casi 50 años, eran la pareja perfecta y verla marchar casi lo mata.

No lo había visto tan deprimido en la vida, no salía ni siquiera a pescar, y eso que era su mayor boy. Se quedaba en su cuarto, sentado y mirando el lugar que ella solía ocupar en la cama. Algunas veces me solía sentar en su regazo mientras se mecía despacio en la mecedora de la abuela.

Ella solía sentarse durante horas en aquella mecedora y tejía y tejía. Era su remanso de paz, como ir a pescar lo era para él.

Después de un mes de su muerte, el abuelo se mudó a vivir con papá y conmigo. Estaba encantada de tenerlo conmigo todos los días. Vivian cerca de nosotros, pero tenerlo en casa era mejor.

-Vas a ir a pescar hoy renacuajo?

-Tío Billy, sabes que no me gusta ir a pescar- el simplemente se rió.

-Oh sí! Eso es cometer pesquicidio. Recuerdo perfectamente la charla que nos diste. Creo que propusiste al ayuntamiento que prohibiera pescar por el buen fin de los peces no? Charlie, no sé por qué la dejaste hacer eso- dijo divertido.

-Y tampoco iré a pescar con mosca. Eso es una forma de tortura para los pobres peces, lo que podíais hacer es darles de comer y dejar de fastidiarlos.

-Y que quieres que haga, que la encierre?- dijo papá abatido. Pero por el tono de voz, podía decir que no sonaba tan abatido por la idea.

-Es una protesta no violenta al principio, pero si Alice, Emmett y ella hubieran tirado aquellos globos de agua, entonces es cuando te tendrías que haber preocupado- dijo el abuelo riendo.

-Emmett llevaba un cabestrillo, si lo hubieran usado como catapulta, habrían hecho diana sin problemas y haber hecho algunos destrozos en el ayuntamiento- recordó el tío Billy a papá.

Estuvieron hablando de ese tema durante un rato. Era su pasatiempo favorito. El motivo de porqué hombres adultos se veían en la necesidad de hacerse burla, estaba más allá de mi conocimiento de niña de 9 años. El abuelo decía que eso era cosa de adultos.

Fin del Falshback

Quizás era por todos esos recuerdos por lo que me gustaba tanto aquel árbol, porque me recordaba a mi abuelo Henry. Después de aquel verano, mi vida dio un giro de 180º, nada volvió a ser igual.

Ewardbellaedwardbellaedwardbellaedwardbellaedwardbellaedwardbellaedwardbellaed

_Bueno, sé que no es un capitulo muy entretenido o quizás sí, pero nos muestra aspectos de la vida de Bella que la verdad, siempre es bueno conocer de los personajes para entender algunos comportamientos... que psicológico ha sonado eso no?_

_Bueno, espero que os guste y gracias a los que habéis dejado review y a los que no también, todos sois bienvenidos!_

_Ciao_


	9. Sorpresa! Noche de películas

CAPITULO 9: SORPRESA

**CAPITULO 9: SORPRESA! NOCHE DE PELÍCULAS!**

-Bella! Bella! Bella!- oí a Alice llamarme desde la puerta de entrada

-Urg!- protesté en voz alta. Estaba de muy buen humor y eso nunca traía nada bueno.

-Qué pasa Bella?

-Alice... - dije simplemente.

-Oh! Y está de buen humor, va a ser divertido!- dijo Angela con una risita, mofándose de mí.

-No pensarías que es tan divertido si estuvieras aquí conmigo. Recuerda este día cuando Alice se presente de improviso en una de nuestras citas para comer...

-No te atreverás!- dijo dando un gritito desde el otro lado del teléfono

-Oh! ¿Por quién me tomas? Uy me tengo que ir, nos vemos!- colgué, sé que estaría dándole vueltas a lo que le había dicho durante un rato.

-Bella, cómo estás? Te lo pasaste bien? Qué tienes pensado hacer hoy? Me guardaste algo de la comida del otro día? ¿Cómo te fue? Habéis quedado otra vez? Sabia que haríais buena pareja, lo sabia!- dijo entusiasmada, yo puse los ojos en blanco.

-Estoy bien Alice, nosotros...

-Fabulosa, insegura, neurótica y emocional- dijo de un tirón.

-Estoy genial Alice, gracias- dije entre dientes- nos lo pasamos muy bien. Los niños se lo pasaron de miedo con Goober. Y se...

-Dónde está la bestia por cierto? No me ha atacado- Alice miró a su alrededor con temor como esperando que Goober le saltara encima desde cualquier parte. Parecía que estuviera huyendo de alguien.

-Mi niño no es una bestia o un perro de ataque. Y está en el patio de atrás asustando a los niños de los vecinos.

-No deberías dejarlo hacer eso. Es un perro muy bueno, pero admítelo, para ti es el mejor y el perro mas dulce, pero a los demás nos da un poco de miedo.

-No lo dejo suelto para que haga eso a propósito, además el patio tiene una valla.

-Para de cambiar el tema de conversación y continua contándome- me dijo Alice, olvidando que había sido ella quien había cambiado de tema.

-No tenemos nada planeado esta noche, pero he pensado que seria buena idea tener una noche de películas- y si sobró mucha... -me cortó otra vez.

-Espera, con quién vas a tener una de tus noches de películas? Me estás reemplazando por otro mas mejor amigo? Pensé que éramos hermanas. ¿Cómo has podido?- dijo fingiendo un puchero. Yo me reí.

-Alice, no somos ya mayorcitas para utilizar eso de más mejor amigo? Y claro que te quiero como a la hermana que nunca tuve para que jugara conmigo a Barbie Bella, así que no he hecho nada malo.

-No eres graciosa- dijo de nuevo con un puchero. Yo le hice una caricia en la cabeza.

-Vale, no se lo diré a nadie- ella bufó y se echó hacia atrás en el sofá.

-Hice un comentario a cerca de tener suficiente comida para montar un Smorgasbord y Edward no tenia ni idea de lo que estaba hablando. Él nunca había oído hablar de la Telaraña de Carlota. Es por eso por lo que voy a darle a los niños... a los "tres" una noche de películas. Eh cogido Ratatouille también- dije mientras me levantaba a coger las películas y enseñárselas a Alice.

Alice puso cara de niña pequeña cuando le enseñé todas las películas que había comprado. Estaban todos los clásicos de los que las generaciones de hoy no conocían. Tenia "Fievil va al oeste", "Pinocho" "Los Robinsones Suizos" "El Libro de la Selva" "Pedro y el Dragón" "Los rescatadores" "La historia interminable" "101 Dálmatas" "Air Bud" y muchos más.

-Bella, creo que no podréis ver todas esta noche- dijo Alice con una risita.

-lo sé Alice, son para otras veces. He cogido las que he creído que les gustarían. Fui a un sitio especial de DVD´s donde encontré todos mis favoritos y no pude resistirme a comprarlos- y de verdad que no pude resistirme, cuando las vi no sabia si las estaba comprando para los niños o para mí. La verdad es que tengo que admitir que las de "Aladdín" y "La Sirenita" las compré también para mí.

-Y habría comprado más, pero el dependiente me vio tan indecisa que me dijo que podía volver cuando quisiera. Me habría gastado otro par de cientos de euros si no me hubiera parado.

-Y te lo podrías haber permitido sin problemas... y eras tú a la que no le gustaba comprar?

-Oh cállate.

-Oh sabia que caerías en las redes compradoras de Alice. Te he enseñado bien.

-Sí claro...oh! Hay muchas sobras!- antes de que terminara la frase, Alice ya se había escapado a la cocina- Alice, estás segura de que no estás embarazada? Sé que siempre has tenido un buen apetito, no por nada eres hermana de Emmett, pero últimamente tu ansia por comer es ridículamente alarmante.

-Creo que sabría si estoy embarazada o no, muchas gracias- dijo rebuscando en mi nevera.

-Jesús Bella, a quién intentabas alimentar con toda este comida? A un ejército?

-Bueno, son niños que están creciendo. Además comen bastante, pero todo salió de maravilla y no fue una cita y no pegamos el uno con el otro.

-Espera, no he has contado ningún detalle, Qué paso?- me preguntó levantando la vista de su plato de ensalada de patata.

-Sabes que no suelo dar muchos detalles y no pasó nada. Llegamos, los niños se pusieron a jugar, comimos. Edward y yo comimos, jugamos con los niños y les leí un cuento.

-Nada más?- preguntó sorprendida.

-A parte de que estaba en el periodo durante la primera parte del tiempo que estuvimos allí, nada más. Todo lo demás salió prácticamente perfecto.

-Que significa eso de periodo?

-Alice, no juega con sus hijos! ¿Quién es incapaz de no jugar con sus hijos? Le dije que se uniera a nosotros para jugar todos y lo que hizo fue mirar a su alrededor como si una plaga de gérmenes, suciedad y bacterias lo estuvieran acechando preparados para atacarle.

-Y conseguiste que jugara con vosotros?

-Sí. Al final sí. Y no te cuento su casa, Alice, es tan, tan... limpia! Nadie que tenga dos niños es incapaz de mantener la casa así de limpia. No me refiero a que tendría que ser un guarro o algo así, pero toda la casa excepto los cuartos de los niños, era de color beige. ¿Quién puede tener 50 tonos diferentes de beige en su casa? La única nota de color que encontré fue una alfombrilla de color azul marino.

-A algunas personas les gusta el beige- Alice dijo mirándome con malicia.

-Sé que a ti no. A nadie de gusta el beige. A la gente a la que le gusta el beige es porque no les gustan los demás colores y no saben como combinarlos sin que parezca que en su salón a explotado un payaso.

-Eso es lo que estaba diciendo- dijo moviendo las manos en el aire exasperada.

-Qué?

-Sobre el beige, a nadie le gusta. Creo que he intentado hacer de abogado del diablo en esta situación, has sido demasiado dura con el pobrecito- dijo Alice con un acento sureño.

-Pobrecito y un cuerno- refunfuñé.

-Quién condujo?

-yo, pero se ofreció a conducir a la vuelta porque yo estaba un poco cansada. Dijo que se sentiría culpable si dejara que condujera otra vez y tuviera un accidente cuando volviera a casa.

-y le dejaste conducir? Sin rechistar?- dijo mientras cogía un poco de pollo del que nos sobró a Edward y a mí.

-Yo no rechisto y sí, le dejé.

-Así que los niños se lo pasaron bien, no?

-Eso parecía. Se quedaron dormidos antes de que nos marcháramos del parque. Ayudé a Edward a bañarlos y a ponerles el pijama antes de marcharme. No quería dejar que hiciera el solo todo ese trabajo.

-Oh y quien se está haciendo la santa ahora?

-Bueno, necesito prepararme para esta noche. Necesito ir a la tienda antes de irme.

-Qué es lo que les gusta?

-No tengo ni idea, los sorprenderé, pero necesitaré tu ayuda- Alice gritó tan entusiasmada que casi me quedo sorda del oido izquierdo.

Empezó a dar botes por toda la cocina olvidándose del pollo a medio comer. Fue armario por armario mirando que era lo que yo no tenia y que lo que necesitaríamos comprar.

Después de 5 horas, tres viajecitos a Publix y una sesión de cambio de imagen, estaba lista para coger todo lo que Alice me había preparado. Había encontrado el conjunto perfecto para mí. Era una especie de pantalones y sudadera de color azul oscuro que parecía cómodo. Me dijo que era perfecto para noches como esa.

-Vale, tienes todo, es hora de que me marche.

-llámame mañana y me dices a que hora quedamos, vale?- dijo mientras se metía en su coche de un salto.

-Va-le- dije despacio. Alice ni siquiera me dijo cuales creía ella que eran los pros y contras de porqué debía acompañarme hasta la casa de Edward. Nada de aliento moral para convencerme de que éramos el uno para el otro o preguntarme como eran físicamente él y los niños. No es que me quejara de ello, estaba bien no tener un debate acerca de eso, pero su comportamiento era últimamente tan raro que aún me preguntaba si de verdad estaría embarazada.

No era normal que Alice no analizara en profundidad las cosas que yo hacia. Estaba segura que querría conocer al famoso Agente Cullen, pero no. No mostró el mínimo interés en acompañarme para verlo... si seguía comportándose de forma tan inusual la convencería para ir a ver a un medico.

--/--

Cuando llegué a casa de Edward, me tranquilice al ver que había luz. Presentarme allí por sorpresa tenia el riesgo de no encontrar a nadie en casa. También esperaba que no me estuviera pasando de la raya haciendo esto. Edward parecía estar cediendo poco a poco. Pero quizás al hacer esto, perderíamos todo los progresos que habíamos hecho.

Cogí las bolsas del coche, que estaban llenas de cuches y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

Ding! Dang! Dong!

Me encantaba aquel timbre!

-Hola?- preguntó Edward mientras habría la puerta. Parecía sorprendido de verme allí, con las bolsas en la mano. Cuando volvió en sí se acercó y me ayudó con las bolsas.

-deja que te ayude, Que haces aquí?

-Ni hola, ni como estás? Nada? Vale, creo que tendré que hablar con tu madre acerca de tus modales a la hora de recibir visitas- dije poniéndome en jarras. Sabia a lo que me exponía. Me había presentado en su casa a las 5 de la tarde sin avisar y con exigencias, que bienvenida esperaba?

Me miró durante un minuto, con una mirada calculadora.

-Perdona ¿cómo estás? ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo con curiosidad, no parecía enfadado.

Eso era un buen síntoma.

Bueno, he venido a sorprenderos a ti y a los niños con una noche de películas- dije cogiendo de nuevo las bolsas cuando cruce la puerta. Por lo menos en algunos aspectos era un caballero- Me dijiste que nunca habías visto La Telaraña de Carlota y me parece que los niños tampoco, así que.. Sorpresa! Noche de pelis.

-Has organizado todo esto porque no hemos visto La Telaraña de Carlota?- me preguntó incrédulo.

-Si, no puedo hacer una obra de caridad de vez en cuando?- le dije poniéndome en jarras de nuevo y con las manos llenas de bolsas. Es que siempre tenia que haber una razón para hacer cosas buenas?

-No, claro que no, espera que has querido decir con una obra de cari...

-Dónde están los niños?- le pregunté dirigiéndome a su sala de estar. Allí me encontré a los niños tumbados en sofás hechos a su medida.

-Bella!- gritaron a media voz.

-Qué les has hecho? Estaban bien cuando hable con ellos el lunes y estamos a martes!, Que ha pasado?- Dije soltando las bolsas y girándome para mirarle.

Los niños estaba arropados en los sofás con pinta de estar enfermos. Incluso sus gritos de alegria al verme me habían parecido meros susurros. Parecía como si apenas pudieran moverse y quería saber porqué no estaban en sus camas. Porqué no estaban mejorando y la cosa más grabe, porqué Edward no parecía preocupado por el estado en el que se encontraban sus hijos.

PVE

Estaba más que sorprendido por haberme encontrado a Bella en la puerta de casa con las manos llenas de bolsas. No había hablado con ella desde ayer cuando llamó para hablar con los niños.

Aunque era una visita inesperada, era una visita de las agradables. Solo habían pasado dos días desde que la había visto, pero empezaba a echar de menos su compañía. No sabia si estaría bien que la llamara simplemente para hablar con ella. No sabia si habíamos llegado a ese nivel de confianza aún, el de llamarnos sin que fueran los niños el motivo de la llamada.

Quería hablar con ella, de todo y de nada en particular. No había sentido nunca la necesidad de querer hablar con una persona solo por hablar.

Bella no se parecía a nadie que hubiera conocido antes. Era un torbellino, en la forma más buena de la palabra, no podías permanecer enfadado con ella por mucho tiempo. Incluso deseaba oír alguna de sus frases de marisabidilla que utilizaba conmigo. Además verla feliz siempre me hacia sofreír.

Y ahora, la tenia enfrente, con sus pequeñas manos en las cadenas y con el ceño fruncido. Creía que los niños estaban enfermos, y obviamente quería saber porqué yo no había hecho nada al respecto. Se preocupaba tanto por los niños que mi corazón hacia cosas que nunca había sentido antes.

De repente tenia la misma sensación que cuando conducía yo de vuelta a casa desde el parque. Se sentía bien, ella refunfuñando y los niños, todos juntos.

PVB

-Dígame Sr. Cullen qué es lo que encuentra tan gracioso y porqué no ha hecho nada viendo cual es su condición? Vengo y me encuentro a los niños de esta manera... míralos! Que tienes que decir en tu defensa señorito? Eh! Que?- dije hecha una furia. No podía parar de lanzarle preguntas y lo único que conseguía era que me sonriera con esa sonrisa tan bonita y sexy.

-Cullen, te sugiero que... - me cortó poniéndome una mano en el hombro y un dedo en los labios. Intenté volver a hablar, pero el simplemente me volvió a callar cerrándome los labios con el dedo índice y el pulgar.

-Si me dejar hablar te explico el porqué están así- dijo divertido. Aquella relación o era motivo de risa. Pero de todas maneras moví las manos para hacerle saber que podía continuar sin que yo lo interrumpiera, de momento.

-Pregunta a los niños que es lo que les pasa, ellos te lo dirán- me dijo mirándome intensamente a los ojos.

-Que significa eso de que les... - me hizo callar otra vez.

-Solo pregúntale- lo mira de nuevo y me gire hacia los niños. Me arrodille entre ellos y les puse las manos en la frente en busca de fiebre. No tenían., pero aun seguía sin gustarme su aspecto.

-Chicos, ¿qué os pasa? Estáis bien? Os duele la tripita?- les pregunte gentilmente quitándoles los mechones de pelo que le caían en los ojos. Sé parecian muchísimo a su padre que parecía que no había tenido la mínima ayuda femenina en crearlos.

-Nos sentimos cansadisticos Bella- dijo Kyle dijo girando la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente hacia mi.

-Cansadisticos!

-Si Bella, no has oído nunca esa palabra? Es muy común- me dijo Kyle de nuevo.

Esa costumbre la han aprendido de su padre.

-Bella seguro que ya concia esa palabra Kyle, porque es supersimamente lista- añadió Kevin.

Me puse después y miré a Edward. Tenia una sonrisilla de superioridad en la cara. Podría haberme dicho simplemente que estaban bien en lugar de hacer que me preocupara tanto. Había estado a punto de llevármelos al hospital!

-Cansadisticos? Supersimamente? De donde han aprendido esas palabras?

-Mi hermana.

-Creía que solo les enseñaba una palabra al mes.

-Bueno, ha decidido que se las enseñara una vez por semana, y justo ayer decidieron que querían aprender cada uno la suya así que...

-Increíble.

-A mí me lo vas a decir. Han estado cansadisticos todo el día y todo lo que han intentando hacer les ha parecido supersimamente cansado.

-Ahora que sé de que va la cosa, te compadezco.

Edwardbellaedwardbellaedwardbellaedwardbellaedwardbellaedwardbellaedwardbellaed

Bueno aquí otro episodio, sé que os he dejado a medias pero creo que el miércoles subiré la parte que continua a esta ook? Por eso os dejo esta hoy domingo y no mañana!

Ah! Y una buena noticia que espero que me salga bien. Mañana voy a dejar mi currículo en una academia para ver si consigo un trabajo para dar clases de inglés!

Nos vemos en el próximo!


	10. Descortesia

CAPITULO 10:

CAPITULO 10: DESCORTESIA

-Ya no pareces tan preocupada- me dijo Edward cruzándose de brazos. La verdad es que ya no lo estaba, pero lo había estado cuando entré y los vi allí. Parecian tan frágiles y desvalidos, se me había roto el corazón nada mas verlos.

Sé que no le había dado a Edward ni tiempo ni espacio para explicarse, pero cómo esperaba que reaccionara? Entro en el cuarto y me encuentro a nuestros... quiero decir, a sus hijos tumbados y casi incapaces de moverse. Cualquier persona normal habría reaccionado así.

Cualquier madre preocupada. Pero esa es una sensación que yo no conocia y que no quería conocer. Pero aquí estaba yo, preocupada por un par de niños que habían cogido las riendas de mi vida hace un par de meses y que parecian no quererlas soltar. A decir verdad, yo no quería que las soltaran, nunca, aunque cometiera un error haciendo eso. Por una parte, si salían de mi vida, su marcha me destrozaría el corazón, pero por otra parte, si se quedaban... estaba segura que yo les rompería los suyos, algo que no me perdonaría nunca.

Los quería demasiado para hacerles eso, pero inevitablemente eso iba a pasar. Es el ciclo de la vía, de mi vida. Todo se repite, es como un circulo vicioso y mi mala fortuna asomaría su fea cabeza en mi vida de nuevo, sin remedio. La única diferencia es que ahora no solo se llevaría mi vida por delante sino también la de los niños sino hacia nada para evitarlo.

No savia que hacer para remediar aquello, cualquier decisión que tomara de aquí en adelante, les haría daño inevitablemente. Lo único que podía hacer era escoger las acciones que les harían menos daño a largo plazo... pero cuales eran esas acciones?

-Bueno, si te portas bien creo que podré solucionar el pequeño problema que tienes entre manos, por lo menos temporalmente.

-Sea lo que sea lo que tienes que hacer, por favor hazlo! Te deberé una eternamente.

-Solo para que lo sepas, no me suelo olvidar de las que me deben tan fácilmente. Cuando me encierren por secuestro, te voy a utilizar como coartada- le dije mientras veía como se ponía un poco pálido. Era tan divertido tomarle el pelo!

-Niños, si ya habéis terminado de estar cansados por hoy, os diré que tengo una sorpresa para vosotros, pero si seguís estando supersivamente cansadisticos, entonces será mejor que me vaya- dije mientras cogía las bolsas y dirigiéndome hacia la puerta. Sabia que no iba a pasar del dintel, pero toda aquella función era parte de mi maléfico plan!

-NO!- gritaron antes de que pudiera dar tres pasos.

-Eso seria considerablemente... terrible!- Kyle empezó la frase y Kevin la terminó por él.

Miré a Edward "son las palabras de febrero y marzo" me dijo cuando vio mi cara de perplejidad.

-Entonces, eso significa que ya no estáis cansados?- dije dándome la vuelta.

-Absolutamente no!- dijeron a la vez.

-Julio, fue la primera palabra que aprendieron.

-Mmmm, vale, sé que es temprano, pero han tomado estos niños sus baños?

-Se bañaron esta mañana, así que no creo que vayan a necesitar otro ahora, no han hecho prácticamente nada en todo el día.

-Ok, niños, porqué no subís a poneros el pijama y bajáis cuando estéis listos?

-A sus ordenes mi capitán!- dijeron echando a correr. No pude remediar el mirarlos mientras corrían hacia su cuarto.

-Bob Esponja.

-Es el programa más odioso del mundo, peor que Barney, cómo sabias a que se referían al contestar así?

-Quién no conoce al Sr Pantalones Cuadrados?- dije poniendo las bolsas en una esquina.

-Te importa si movemos los sofás un poco? Quiero hacer una especie de patio de butacas pero hecho solo de almohadas.

-No me importa para nada- contestó mientras me ayudaba a mover la mesita de café y los sofás- para alguien a la que supuestamente no le gustan los niños, sabes mucho a cerca de ellos.

-Nunca... he... dicho... que no... me-me gusten los niños... solo que no... he pensado... nunca... en tenerlos. Vale ya está. Este era pesado- nunca en mi vida había movido un sofá tan pesado y he movido unos cuantos. En cambio Edward parecía no tener problemas con él.

Urgg! Hombres y su... fuerza.

-Dónde vas?

-Al coche, he olvidado los cojines. Vuelvo enseguida- cuando puse un pie fuera de la casa oí a los niños volver corriendo al salón. No tenían ni idea de que iba la cosa, pero estaban muy emocionados.

Saqué la enorme bolsa de mi camioneta y me dispuse a volver a la casa sin perder el equilibrio. Antes de que llegara al camino de la entrada, Edward me estaba esperando allí para llevar la bolsa por mí.

-Gracias- dije sin protestar, la bolsa pesaba una tonelada y me quedé maravillada de cómo la levantaba sin esfuerzo alguno.

-De dónde has sacado todas estos cojines? No los habrás comprado aposta no?- me preguntó incrédulo.

-Las he sacado de mi armario. Suelo hacer esto de la noche de las películas con mi mejor amiga muy a menudo y compraba muchas cuando era más pequeña.

Desplegamos una manta grande en el suelo y tres almohadas grandes encima. Después saqué de la bolsa una docena de cojines de diferentes tamaños y formas y las puse en la parte de delante, haciendo ver que eran una especie de asientos.

-Ahora lo único que necesitamos son las chuches!

-Qué clase de chuches Bella?

-Bueno Pudding Cup, vamos a verlas- cogí de nuevo las bolsas y saqué de una de ellas una mas pequeña que contenía las pelis y se la di.

-Esto es para vosotros.

-Gracias Bella!- dijeron contentísimos mientras abrían la bolsa.

Mientras entraba en la cocina, sentí que Edward me seguía con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando al suelo. Tenia un cierto tono de tristeza en su cara que no podía entender.

-No tenias por qué hacer eso Bella. Yo les podría haber comprado las películas. Tienen algunas, pero no esas.

-Edward, por favor, para de hacerme sentir culpable por hacer cosas para ellos. Los quiero, de verdad, y lo único que quería era compartir con ellos algunas de mis películas favoritas de cuando era mas pequeña. No tiene nada que ver con si puedes comprárselas o no, no es una cuestión de dinero. Por lo que a mi me parece, creo que en ese aspecto lo estás haciendo muy bien, no les falta de nada.

-Me siento como un mal padre. Tu les compras libros que les gustan y películas que nunca han visto. Incluso me tuviste que obligar a jugar con ellos en el parque. Tu ni siquiera quieres tener niños y conoces más acerca de ellos que yo mismo- intentaba hacerme ver cual era su punto de vista acerca de todo esto, pero la verdad es que sus razones eran un poco ridículas.

-Edward, siéntate por favor-le dije. Tenia que poner las cosas en orden y rápido. Ni siquiera había pensado aun en lo que hacer para no hacer sufrir a los niños y ahora me encontraba con que tenia que hacer un control de daños con su padre y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que había creado una razón para ese control.

-Edward, siento mucho si te he hecho creer eso, pero la verdad es que eres un padre maravilloso. Nunca he querido hacerte sentir como que no lo eres, yo...

-No es tu culpa. No soy un padre muy brillante, creo. Los niños necesitan a alguien como tu. Feliz, libre, abierta... a la que le guste jugar, no un viejo cascarrabias como yo.

-No eres ni cascarrabias ni mucho menos viejo, quizás un poco... estirado- no iba a comentar la manía que tenia a la hora de juzgar a las personas sin conocerlas como había hecho conmigo. No hacia falta hurgar en la herida.- eres un padre maravilloso y tus hijos te adoran. La primera vez que los vi, estaban muy tristes porque creía que te habían perdido. Yo no se nada acerca de niños, lo único que hago es guiarme por cosas que creo que les gustaran, pero nunca estoy segura al 100 y lo mas seguro es que tarde o temprano meta la pata, está en mi naturaleza!- le dije haciéndole reír.

-Y no es que no les compres cosas, has visto su cuarto? Me han contado todo lo que les has comprado. No te quieren solo porque les compres cosas, Edward, te quieren incondicionalmente porque eres su padre, su corazón. Ni todos los libros ni todas las películas del mundo van a cambiar eso. Si no fueras un buen padre, Kevin y Kyle no serian tal y como son. Y son dos preciosos, adorables y vivarachos niños pequeños. Son como son gracias a ti, Edward, y a nadie más.

Edward me miró sin decir nada. Creo que estaba calculando que porcentaje de lo que le había dicho era verdad. Era todo verdad! Lo único es que no se había dado cuenta de ello antes. Nunca había pretendido sustituirle como padre, lo único que quería era compartir algo con ellos. Darles un poquito de mí. Por que lo hacia? Pues la verdad es que no tenia ni idea de por qué lo hacia. Supongo que era por qué no quería que se olvidaran de mí, que no fuera una cara mas en sus vidas y que se olvidaran de ella tan rápido como entre en ellas.

Tan solo pensar en que me podían olvidar me daba repelús.

Es duro ser un padre soltero, yo lo sé mejor que nadie. Criar a un niño y no decir ya dos, es una tarea dura para hacer solo. Era algo que una persona nunca debería hacer sola y que un niño nunca debería de experimentar. Pero el mundo es un lugar imperfecto, algunas veces los padres se iban, por decisión propia o no.

Al final, solo unos pocos eran afortunados y tenían la fuerza necesaria para convertirse en padre y madre a la vez. Hacían una tarea que no estaba destinada a ellos. Saber lo que hacer en momentos de crisis, por ejemplo, era algo que incluso los más fuertes no podían soportar. Edward debería estar orgulloso de todo lo que había conseguido con Kyle y Kevin.

No hay niños más fabulosos en este mundo que mis dos snacks favoritos.

-Dónde guaras los cuencos?- dije intentando aliviar la tensión que se arremolinaba alrededor de Edward. Sabia que tenia ganas de seguir discutiendo el tema, pero preferí ahorrarle el dolor de cabeza. No había nada más que decir, las cosas eran tal y como se las había dicho.

-El primer armario al lado del fregadero- miré mejor su cocina, era maravillosa y seguro que su madre u otra persona la había decorado por él. Tenia un toque femenino en ella, me había enamorado inevitablemente de la cocina.

Las encimeras de granito eran de color amarillo suave. Parecian caramelo líquido, con puntitos de color negro y blanco y un color caramelo más oscuro. Los bordes eran suaves y redondeados y con un embellecedor en la zona donde se unían con la pared.

La isleta del centro tenia tres cajones, un fregadero de acero y una vitrocerámica de dos fuegos. Al lado contrario, la encimera era un poco mas larga para permitir poner banquetas debajo. También había cazuelas y sartenes colgadas encima.

A la derecha de la isleta había un frigorífico de tres puertas y un par de hornos en la pared del fondo. Uno parecía ser un horno convencional para hornear, el otro parecía ser uno de los que se utilizan a diario para cocinar.

Los demás estantes tenían cestas para la fruta y estanterías con aceites de especias. En la ventana había una pequeña plantación de hiervas aromáticas, que para mi sorpresa aun estaba verde y fresco con la cantidad de sol, o mejor dicho, la poca cantidad de sol que teníamos en esta parte del país.

La cocina era magnífica y si fuera cocinera en vez de editora, aun me gustaría mas.

Al fin abrí el armario y saque los cuencos de diferentes tamaños que iba a necesitar, cogí a Edward de la mano y me dirigí hacia la sala de estar donde los niños aun estaban mirando las carátulas de las películas.

-Por qué tantos cuencos?

-Mise in Place, cada cosa en su lugar- le dije mientras me miraba divertido. Tendría que explicarle a que me refería mas tarde. Rebusque en una de las bolsas y saqué palomitas blancas con sabor a queso, Goobers, por supuesto, así como a los niños, a mi perro también lo había llamado como a uno de mis dulces preferidos, Twizzlers, patatas fritas, nubes... Edward me miraba como si me hubiera crecido otra cabeza cuando saque un plato y puse unas hamburguesas de pavo en él y de lije que las probara.

¿Qué se creía? Que solo les iba a dar chuches a los niños sin comer nada nutritivo antes? ¿Qué creía que era? Una amateur? Bueno, quizás si lo era, pero este no era el caso.

-No son de ternera- puntualizó cuando volvió con las hamburguesas calientes de la cocina.

-Lo sé, mi abuelo era una de esas personas que comían cosas sanas cuando le apetecían, yo no suelo comer carne roja y menos la toco con las manos- dije mientras ponía las demás chuches en los cuencos.

-Cómo que cuando le apetecía?

-Bueno, una noche podía decir que no debía comer tal cosa porque obstruiría mis arterias o que tardaría mucho en digerirlo y a la mañana siguiente he hacia para desayunar un gran plato de tortitas bañadas en sirope. Así que es por eso por lo que digo que comía cosas sanas cuando le apetecía- dije dándome cuenta que estaba hablando de mi abuelo con toda la facilidad del mundo desde hace muchos años.

Sabia que Edward era un poco escéptico en que yo consiguiera que los niños comieran pavo, pero a veces es mejor callarse las cosas hasta después de que hayan pasado. Lo que los niños no supieran no los mataría, siempre y cuando les gustara lo que comieran. Y les gustó mi nueva versión de la hamburguesa y ni siquiera se enteraron de que estaban hechas de pavo.

Cuando les dije que eran de pavo, los niños decidieron que no querían otras hamburguesas que no fueran de pavo de ahora en adelante.. Edward se quedó en un estado de sock cuando oyó a los niños hacer ese comentario.

Yo pensé que esa expresión era muy mona.

Cuando empezó la película, los niños y yo empezamos a bailar alrededor de la sala de estar cantando a coro las canciones cuando tocaba, Edward y yo nos turnamos para hacerles fotos con la cámara digital que había llevado.

Aunque no conocia a Edward desde hace mucho, parecía sentirse más feliz que nunca antes y parecía estárselo pasando genial. Todos estábamos cantando y bailando. Nos lo estábamos pasando también que tuvimos que rebobinar la película un par de veces.

Mi parte favorita de la película era cuando todos están intentando encontrar una palabra nueva para Wilber y a nadie se le ocurría nada lo suficientemente corto para que Carlota pudiera escribirla.

-Doble T, doble E, Doble R, doble I, doble F, doble I, doble CCC- repetí después que el ganso. Los niños se echaron a reír e insistieron en que rebobináramos esa parte hasta que al fin consiguieran repetirla ellos solos. Nos costó un rato, porque los niños se echaban a reir antes de poder pasar la primera I.

Cuando llegamos a la parte en la que Templeton estaba en la feria, Edward al fin supo a lo que me refería cuando en el parque me había referido a toda la comida como un Smorgasbord. Edward y yo nos reímos mientras que los niños ponían una y otra vez la canción de la feria cantando a la vez que Templeton se comía todo lo que pillaba.

A los niños se les dibujaron unas lagrimas en los ojos cuando Carlota murió al terminar los días de la feria. En esta parte de la película incluso yo no podía reprimir las ganas de llorar así que me disculpé diciendo que tenia que ir al baño para que los niños no me vieran llorar.

Era una tontería la verdad, la película no tenia nada que ver con la realidad, pero cada vez que la veía no podía evitar ver lo que ocurrió aquel día.

_-Aléjate o la mataré_

_-Cójeme a mi en su lugar, a ella no! Te daré lo que me pidas, pero no la mates._

_-Noooooo..._

Toc, Toc, Toc.

-Bella, estás bien?- me preguntó Edward desde el otro lado de la puerta. Necesitaba componerme un poco. Había pasado un buen rato y no podía dejar que me viera así.

-Necesitaba usar el baño- le contesté tirando de la cadena para que se creyera la excusa.

-Bella, sé que no has utilizado el baño. Por favor abre la puerta- me pidió mientras me refrescaba la cara para intentar que se me aliviara la hinchazón de los ojos.

Me miré en el espejo, mis ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, mi cara tenia surcos de lagrimas, estaba horrible y solo había estado allí dentro 5 minutos. Había pasado de estar presentable a parecer un completo desastre.

Necesitaba aprender a controlar mis emociones.

-Estoy bien Edward, de verdad. Saldré en un minuto. Termina de ver la película, es la mejor parte y no te gustara habértela perdido.

-Tengo la película ahora, la puedo ver cuando quiera-suspiré- déjame entrar por favor- suspiré de nuevo, no iba a dejarme en paz hasta que no saliera del baño. Abrí la puerta despacio, en mis ojos aún había restos de lágrimas. Inmediatamente me acercó a él y me dio un abrazo fuerte, mientras me acariciaba la espalda intentando calmarme.

Se me escapó un sollozo, pero no estaba dispuesta a que llegara a más. Acababa de tener uno, con lo que este con llevaría noches interminables de lloros y pesadillas y no me sentía con fuerzas de soportarlo. Solo quería olvidarme de los recuerdos que esta película y otras muy parecidas, hacían que volvieran a mi cabeza. Quería olvidarme para volver a ser la misma de siempre.

-Que te pasa Bella?- me volvió a preguntar limpiando mis ultimas lágrimas con sus pulgares.

-No es nada- intenté reír- estas películas que hacen llorar como una niña pequeña y no puedo remediar terminar llorando- pude adivinar por la mirada de sus ojos que no se creía ni una palabra de lo que le estaba diciendo, pero no me volvió a preguntar mas, cosa que agradecí.

Cuando volvimos a la sala, la película ya había terminado y los niños estaban decidiendo cual querían ver ahora.

-Yo quiero ver "Todos los perros vas al cielo"- dijo Kevin.

-" 101 Dálmatas!"- le protestó Kyle.

-"Todos los perros...

-No! Tu siempre decides lo que tenemos que hacer

-Chicos, chicos, tranquilos. Vamos a tener tiempo de ver todas ok?. Vamos a ver... Todos los perros van al cielo y la próxima vez que tengamos una noche de pelis, veremos la de 101 Dálmatas- les dije para parar la pelea.

Edward metió el DVD en el reproductor y vino donde estábamos nosotros sentados en el suelo. Estábamos sentados como lo estuvimos en el parque, cada niño en uno de nuestros regazos y nosotros uno al lado del otro. Estaba bien tener a alguien con quien compartir todo esto, y no me refería los niños.

Me gustaba mi vida solitaria, solos yo y Goober y las ocasionales interferencias de mi extensa familia, pero supongo que estaba bien tener... a alguien, de vez en cuando. Alice siempre me decía que no era bueno para mí estar siempre sola. Que algún día me cansare de estar sola y cuando encuentre compañía, me gustará tanto tenerla que nunca lo dejaré. Nunca había comprendido a qué se refería hasta ahora. No podía asegurar que me hubiera cansado de ser un... ermitaño, como Alice solía llamarme, pero... tener compañía no era tan malo.

Cuando pasé al otro lado del muro que Edward había levantado a su alrededor, me di cuanta de que no era un mal chico al fin y al cabo. Nunca había pensado que fuera una mala persona, solo un poco estirado. Necesitaba relajarse un poco y pararse a oler las rosas. Si suena típico, pero el refrán tenia su sentido. Yo puede ser que sea un ermitaño y todo lo que Alice quiera, pero me paraba a disfrutar las cosas que me ofrecía la vida, como el aroma de las rosas o el sabor del café recién hecho.

Cuando me paraba a disfrutar de esas cosas, la vida parecía mucho más simple, más feliz y con menos sufrimiento. Pero en cuanto salía de mi mundo perfecto e imaginario me daba de bruces con realidad y toda su gloria.

El mundo parecía menos gris cuando pasaba el tiempo con alguien a mi lado, pero siempre no podía ser así. Ellos no eran mi familia. No importaba lo mucho que los niños adoraban verme o que Edward se esforzara en entenderme, ellos no eran míos.

Claro que tenia a Esme y a Carlisle, eran como mis padres, más que eso, pero no era uno de sus hijos, por mucho que yo quisiera serlo. Emmett y Alice no eran mis hermanos y Rosalie no era mi malvada bruja-cuñada del oeste. Éramos una familia cuando yo lo permitía. Pero en realidad tenia que afrontar el hecho de que estaba sola y que no podía engancharme a la familia de mi mejor amiga, porque eso era tan poco sano como ser una ermitaña.

A mitad de la película me di cuenta de lo cansada que estaba de haberle dado tantas vueltas a las cosas que me rondaban por la cabeza. No me acordaba de cuando había sido la ultima vez que me había sentido tan cansada y sin darme cuenta me encontré apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Edward. Parecía que no le molestaba así que no me preocupé en moverme.

Sin darme cuenta me había quedado dormida. Me sentí flotar en el vacío mientras me hundía en uno de los sueños más profundos y pacíficos que había tenido en años. Era la primera noche en 5 años en la que había dormido sin soñar con nada.

Cuando me desperté me sentía como si hubiera estado durmiendo años. No sabia cuanto tiempo había sido, pero si que había sido mas que desde hace mucho tiempo y me sentía completamente relajada, algo que hacia mucho que no sentía. Me di la vuelta y me di cuenta de que me encontraba en una cama que no era la mía y vi unos vibrantes ojos verdes que me miraban intensamente.

Edwardbellaedwardbellaedwardbellaedwardbellaedwarbellaedwardbellaedwardbellaed

_Bueno, aquí tenéis la continuación del anterior, es un día atípico para que yo suba un capi, pero no podía dejarlo colgado de esta manera. El próximo va el viernes como siempre ok?_

_A ver que os parece y gracias por los review que habéis mandado y por todos los avisos de favourite autor and story!_

_Nos vemos el viernes!_


	11. Complicaciones

CAOITULO 11: COMLICACIONES

**CAPITULO 11: COMLICACIONES**.

PV ALICE**.**

-Te aseguro que le voy a retorcer el cuello cuando la pille! Llega dos horas tarde!

-No le vas a hacer nada Alice, a no ser que "un cambio de imagen a lo Alice" sea lo que tu entiendes por retorcerle el cuello- dijo Emmett.

-Emmett, si no te callas te lo retorceré a ti.

-Alice, que les pasa a tus hormonas? Te encuentras bien?

-Es que Bella y tu os habéis puesto deacuerdo, Rosalie? Por qué pensáis que me pasa algo? Me siento completamente Alice.

-Vale, como tu digas, olvídalo.- dijo Rose arrugando la nariz al oír que la había metido en la misma frase que a Bella.

No lo entiendo, no sé lo que no les gusta la una de la otra. Desde el mismo momento en el que se conocieron, no se han llevado bien. Rose solía mirar con indiferencia a bella y esta actuaba como si Rose no estuviera en la habitación.

Estaba decidida a que esas dos se hicieran amigas, aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciera.

Aunque creo que Bella no llegara a ver ese momento como no llame enseguida. Nunca había esperado dos horas a que me llamara. Habíamos quedado en ir de compras antes de la cena. Pero nada, llegaba tarde y ni siquiera me había llamado.

-Alice cariño, estas segura de que habíais quedado a esa hora?- preguntó Jasper que me calmó con solo tocarme.

-Si- dije apoyando la cabeza en su hombro- habíamos quedado aquí a las 9:30 y ya es casi medio día!

-Y porqué cuando te he preguntado eso casi me arrancas la cabeza y cuando lo ha hecho aquí el doctor amor casi te derrites?- protestó Emmett, a veces se comportaba como un niño pequeño.

-Creo que tu mismo te has respondido, hermanito.

En aquel momento sonó mi móvil.

-Dónde te has metido? Te he estado llamando! Será mejor que tengas una buena excusa!

-Lo siento Alice, me he quedado dormida

-Que te has quedado dormida? Tu NUNCA te has quedado dormida- de verdad creía que me iba a tragar eso? Era una buena excusa la verdad. Pero Bella no había dormido mas de 4 horas en los pasados 5 años o por el contrario nunca pasadas las 9.

-De verdad Alice, lo siento, salgo ya para allí, llegaré en un par de horas

-Tía Ally! Tía Ally! Podemos aprender una nueva palabra?

MALDICIÓN

-Qué has dicho Alice?- me preguntó Bella, la cosa se complicaba.

-Eddie! Que pasa tío!

-Emmett, cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames Eddie?

-B, te llamo más tarde, adiós!- dije susurrando antes de colgar. No me podía arriesgar a que oyera a Edward y a los niños hablando por detrás.

-Relájate Edward

-Rose, creía que estaba hablando con mi hermano, no contigo- en ese momento me pregunté que era lo que habría pasado durante la noche de las películas de ayer, normalmente Edward solía ignorar a Rose, pero no hoy. Parecía que Edward tenia la suficiente paciencia para no tener paciencia con Rose, ella parecía tan sorprendida como yo al oír a Edward.

-Edward, siéntate- le dijo Jasper- ¿qué tal el concierto del lunes?

-Tía Ally, podemos aprender una palabra nueva? Bell- le tapé la boca a Kyle con la mano antes de que pudiera decir el nombre de Bella por completo. Nadie sabia lo de Edward y Bella y tenía que ser así por el momento.

Sabía que Edward no lo mencionaría, porque sabía como se pondrían los demás si se enteraban de que había estado hablando con una mujer. Edward no les había prestado mucha atención a las chicas cuando era más joven. Había estado demasiado concentrado su música. Decía que cuando encontrara a la adecuada, cambiaria, pero que no iba a salir con chicas solo por salir.

Lo que me sorprendía es que los niños no hubieran dicho mucho a cerca de Bella delante de nosotros en los últimos dos meses. Sabia que la adoraban, era obvio. Habían experimentado un gran cambio en ellos desde que la conocieron. Pero los niños podrían ser muy reservados sobre ciertas cosas y les gustaba guardárselas para ellos.

Aparentemente, Bella pertenecía a esa categoría ahora.

-Niños, os enseñaré una nueva palabra siempre y cuando no digáis…

-Alice, no más palabras esta semana- me demandó Edward.

-Qué estás haciendo aquí?- le siseé. Iba a hacer que todo esto se fuera al garete. Si Bella se enteraba lo que pasaba antes de tiempo, desaparecerá. Ya es lo suficientemente malo que aun no haya caído en la cuenta, pero si se enteraba de que Edward era mi hermano y el de Emmett, resultaría imposible juntarlos.

-Es un crimen visitar a tus padres, Alice?- dijo con una mueca- además, el numerito que montaste el lunes dejó a los niños supersimamente cansadísticos ayer y no pude trabajar. Así que he pensado en dejarlos aquí con mamá y volver a recogerlos luego.

-NO PUEDES!- chillé.

-Alice, cariño, qué pasa?- me preguntó Jasper cuando vio que me entraba el pánico.

-Qué es todo este escándalo?

-ABUELITA!

-Kyle, Kevin! Cómo estáis?- les preguntó mamá mientras los abrazaba y les daba un beso.

-Vuelvo enseguida- le dije dándole un beso a Jasper y levantándome para ir a mi antiguo cuarto a llamar a Bella.

-Bella- dije encuanto descolgó el teléfono- Dónde estás?

-Alice, por qué estás tan acelerada? Estoy a casi 20 minutos de llegar a la salida de Port Angeles.

-No! Necesito que me hagas un favor, tienes que ir a…- vamos Alice, piensa- necesito que recojas un reloj para Jasper.

-Dónde?

-En el centro comercial de Seattle.

-Que! Estás de broma no?

-No, necesito el reloj. Es un regalo para nuestro aniversario- esperaba que el relojero tuviera listo el reloj. Me había dicho que no estaría listo hasta dentro de un par de días. Pero soy cliente suyo desde hace años y Ferguson siempre tenia mis cosas listas antes que ninguna otra.

-Alice, tu aniversario es en Marzo

-El aniversario de nuestro primer beso.

-Alice, porqué no vamos a recogerlo cuando salgamos de compras?. Después de que llegue a tu casa?

-Porque Jasper se enteraría.

-Sabe que vamos de compras hoy- me discutió.

-Lo que necesito comprar está en Port Angeles y el viaje hasta Seattle nos llevaría dos horas y tú ya llegas tarde, así que no llegaremos a tiempo para la cena, y ya sabes como se pone mamá si llegamos tarde a cenar.

-Alice, a la velocidad que conduces, serán unos 20 minutos y sabes que Esme no se enfadará.

-Bel-la, por favor! Lo que tienes que hacer es preguntar por Ferguson y decirle que vas de mi parte y te lo dará. Además solo estás a 40 minutos del centro comercial y sería una tontería venir hasta aquí para luego volver

-Vale!

-Gracias, gracias!- colgué antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión y llamé a Ferguson

-Buenos días, Ferguson Joyeros, Seattle. En qué puedo ayudarle?

-Con Ferguson por favor, de parte de Alice Whitlock.

-Un m omento- me dejó en espera escuchando esa fastidiosa música de ascensor, pero por suerte la tortura paró pronto.

-Mari Alice querida, en qué puedo ayudarte?

-Ferggie, tenemos un gran problema

-No me tengas en ascuas, cuéntame.

-Te acuerdas de lo que te conté acerca de Edward y Bella cuando fui a la tienda hace 2 semanas?- esperaba que se acordara para no tener que volvérselo a contar, Bella le iba pisando y no tardaría ni 40 minutos en llegar.

-Claro!

-Bueno, pues está a punto de descubrirse el pastel si no hacemos algo.

-Y qué tienes pensado?- me preguntó con curiosidad.

-Está el reloj listo?

-Acabo de terminarlo- dijo orgulloso.

-Bien, he mandado a Bella hacia allí y necesito que la entretengas explicándole todo lo que hace el reloj. Que le explique que le has hecho para que ella me lo diga y yo sepa que está todo perfecto. Pero antes de eso, tarda un poquito en sacar el reloj. Edward va a dejar a los niños en casa y no quiero que Bella llegue antes de que se hayan ido.

-Se lo que tengo que hacer, perfecto.

-Gracias!- le dije antes de colgar. Cuando bajaba pude oír a los niños jugar con Emmett y a Jasper hablar con Edward.

-Qué estás haciendo aquí todavía?, creía que tenías recados que hacer.

-Te estás intentando librar de mí, hermanita? Porque eso es lo que parece- dijo de manera juguetona. Bella había causado un gran impacto en su vida.

-Jasper, puedo hablar contigo un minuto?- utilicé un tono de pregunta, pero en realidad no lo era. Le cogí la mano y me lo llevé al comedor.

-Jasper, tienes que hacer que Edward se largue enseguida.

-Alice, qué es lo que pasa? Ha pasado algo entre Edward y tú?

-No, pero necesita irse para que pueda volver.

-Que? Pero qué está pasando?- suspiré. No había modo de ocultárselo durante más tiempo. Sabía que se lo tendría que decir tarde o temprano, pero no creí que sería tan temprano.

-Te ha mencionado Edward algo acerca de algo nuevo en su vida?

-No.

-Bueno, pues lo hay, y ese algo es Bella.

-Bella? Eso es genial! Pero cómo ha pasado? No se han visto en años.

-Por accidente. Recuerdas la primera vez que Edward perdió a los niños hace unos meses?- Jasper movió la cabeza-Bella es la ancianita que los encontró. Volvió a ocurrir otras dos veces después de eso, y cada vez fue Bella la que los encontró. No sabe que es nuestro hermano y él no recuerda haberla conocido cuando era pequeño.

-Y cuál es el problema?

-Ya sabes como es Bella. No ha admitido cuales son sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia él y si se entera ahora quién es él, se alejará. Son perfectos el uno para el otro Jazz y ella adora a los niños.

-Ni siquiera han hablado de ella.

-Tuve que impedir que Kyle dijera su nombre hace un rato y ya sabes que les gusta guardarse para ellos las cosas especiales por un tiempo.

-Como Edward. Qué quieres que haga

-Saca a Edward de la casa y asegúrate de que termina de hacer sus recados rápido. Bella no puede llegar antes de que se hayan marchado- Jasper afirmó y me dio un dulce beso antes de irse a buscar a Edward y sacarlo de la casa. Yo me senté en una de las sillas en el mismo momento que mamá entró en el comedor.

-Alice cariño, estás bien? Pareces alterada- me preguntó sentándose a mi lado.

-Estoy bien, solo otro día en la vida de Mari Alice Cullen Whitlock.

PV Bella.

Esto es absolutamente ridículo. Se que tenia razón cuando me había dicho que seria una tontería ir para luego volver. Pero quién celebra el aniversario de su primer beso, especialmente cuando están casados? Bueno, en realidad solo están comprometidos, pero Alice ya se ha cambiado el apellido. No sabia a qué esperaban para casarse.

Entré en la joyería Ferguson y me dirigí directamente al mostrador.

-Bienvenida a Ferguson Joyeros Seattle, en qué puedo ayudarla?

-Necesito hablar con Ferguson por favor.

-Ok, un momento por favor.- mientras esperaba decidí echar un vistazo a mí alrededor. Las joyas que había en esta tienda eran exquisitas, aunque yo nunca había tenido la necesidad de tener algo parecido a nada de esto.

Tenia el teléfono en vibrador y sentí como se movía en mi bolsillo, solo esperaba que no fuera Alice otra vez. Llevaba volviéndome loca durante una hora intentando averiguar dónde estaba.

-Hola.

-Srta. Swan, soy el Sr. Guttenberg.

-Hola Sr. G- por qué me llamaba? No tenia ningún trabajo que entregar esta semana y todo lo que tenía pendiente ya lo había entregado.

-Bella, necesito hablar contigo en la oficina tan pronto como te sea posible, algún día de la semana que viene.

-Está todo bien? Ha pasado algo?

-No, tranquila, solo que necesito discutir ciertos…cambios contigo.

-Ok, le viene bien el lunes?

-Perfecto, gracias, Bella. Disfruta del fin de semana- espero que no hubiera hecho nada mal. Llevaba un tiempo trabajando con ellos y sabía como hacer mi trabajo. No sé a que cambios se podía referir.

Me preocupare la semana que viene.

-Srta.- me di la vuelta- soy Ferguson

-Bella Swan, soy una amiga de Alice Whitlock. He venido a recoger un reloj a su nombre.

-Oh si, por favor, sígame- me dijo guiándome con su mano en mi espalda muy cortésmente, hacia otro mostrador.

-Vuelvo enseguida- después de unos 15 minutos, Ferguson todavía no había vuelto de la trastienda y me preguntaba por qué tardaba tanto.

-Srta. Swan, uno de nuestros empleados parece que se ha equivocado al entrar la información del reloj en nuestra base de datos y lo hemos tenido que cambiar, entre tanto el sistema se ha colgado.

-Cuánto va a tardar en reiniciar el sistema?

-Se está reiniciando en este momento, pero me temo que tardará 10 minutos. Siento mucho la tardanza.

-No se preocupe- se metió de nuevo en la trastienda y no volvió a salir hasta 20 minutos después.

-Aquí tiene el reloj- me dijo dejando la caja marrón en el mostrador. Abrió la caja y dentro pude ver un reloj que gritaba "Jasper" por todas partes. La correa era de cuero marrón con un pequeño dibujo que podías pasar por alto si no lo observabas con cuidado. La esfera del reloj era cuadrada, con diamantes por todo el perímetro. Dentro de la esfera había un dibujo que hacia referencia a la Guerra Civil (la americana) en blanco y negro debajo de las manecillas.

A Jasper le va a encantar el reloj.

-Ok, lo que necesita saber a cerca del reloj es…- el hombre me habló de todo lo que hacia o llevaba el reloj. Cómo habían hecho la foto y la habían reducido. Sacó el original y me la enseñó, y pude ver que eran iguales pero de diferentes tamaños.

Después me habló de la correa y de cómo Alice había elegido el adorno de la correa y como le había dicho cómo era Jasper para que eligiera el color y el material de la correa que más le convenía. El significado del diseño del reloj y que no desentonara con los modelos de la Guerra Civil.

Estuvo hablando casi una hora. No sabía como decirle que me tenía que marchar sin parecer mal educada. No le había prestado mucha atención mientras hablaba, pero volví al mundo real encunado oí el precio. Dos mil dólares.

-Lo va a pagar en metálico o con tarjeta?

-Espere, porqué es por lo que tengo que pagar?

-El resto, el total es de 4,352.79. La Sra. Whitlock pagó 2.352,79 y el resto quedó en pagarlo cuando viniera a recogerlo- suspiré ruidosamente. Alice me las iba a pagar. Por lo menos me podría haber advertido de que tendría que pagar algo, así por lo menos no habría parecido una idiota.

-Señora, la maquina parece no querer coger su tarjeta, está segura de que tiene saldo?- de verdad que me había preguntado eso?

-Es de debito- le dije.

-Algunas veces tenemos problemas con ciertas tarjetas de débito, no tendrá una de crédito por casualidad.- saqué mi tarjeta y se la di. Un minuto después volvió diciéndome que esta tampoco pasaba. Increíble!. Era imposible que mi tarjeta no pasara.

-Lo haré de forma manual para que no nos de problemas, será un minuto- me comunicó metiéndose de nuevo en la trastienda. Después de 10 minutos volvió con el recibo para que lo firmara. Lo firmé y me despedí de él. Iba a matar a Alice.

Cuando tomé el camino de vuelta hacia la autopista, el tráfico empezó a ponerse imposible y eso que no era la hora punta todavía. Puse la radio para enterarme que era lo que estaba produciendo esa retención, después de 15 minutos informaron de que había habido un accidente leve de 5 coches.

Fantástico, simplemente fantástico.

Sentí vibrar mi teléfono y enseguida supe quien era.

-Bella! Lo tienes?- la oí preguntar muy entusiasmada.

-Alice, me podrías haber avisado de que tendría que pagarlo. He estado allí una hora a causa de un problema y Ferguson me ha contado con todo lujo de detalles los chismes que lleva el reloj y ahora estoy parada en un atasco por culpa de una colisión múltiple.

-Genial!

-Espero que ese genial sea en un tono sarcástico.

-Por supuesto, porque ahora no tendremos tiempo para ir de compras.

-Alice, me debes una.

-Lo sé, te dejo, adiós!- me colgó.

Después de una hora, los coches se empezaron a mover a una velocidad decente y por fin tome el camino que me llevaría directamente hacia Forks. Me estaba llevando demasiado tiempo ir hasta allí y me estaban dando ganar de dar media vuelta y volver a casa. Odiaba ir a Forks, pero solo lo hacia por Carlisle y Esme, a los que no les gustaba vivir en la ciudad.

P V Alice.

Dónde se había metido ese futuro marido mió? Llevaba fuera casi dos horas. Deberían haber vuelto ya. Edward nunca había tardado tanto en hacer sus recados. Él odiaba ir a hacer recados y siempre intentaba terminar pronto. La única razón por la que Jasper había ido con él era para acelerar las cosas, no al contrario.

Bella había salido de la joyería y ya estaba de vuelta. El tráfico no va a estar parado todo el día. Necesitaba otra cosa para distraerla. Bella no podía llegar estando los niños aquí, incluso si nos íbamos antes de que volviera Edward, no podía dejar que viera a los niños.

-Era un piano realmente maravilloso- oír decir a Edward mientras él y mi ex prometido entraban en la casa. Se estaba riendo como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo.

-Jasper!

-Hola, cariño!

-No me llames carió, dónde demonios te habías metido?

-Edward ha ido a mirar un piano.

-Oh que bien. Voy a buscar a Kyle y a Kevin para que os podáis ir.

-La verdad es que creo que voy a quedarme a cenar.

-No puedes, no tendrás tiempo para acostar a los niños a una hora decente. Cambiarles los horarios de ir a la cama puede crear malos hábitos.

-Creo que no les va a pasar nada- dijo Edward caminando hacia la cocina.

-Jasper! Qué voy a hacer ahora? No se puede quedar.

-Quizás cuando llegue Bella puedas pillarla antes de que salga del coche mientras yo distraigo a los demás y os podéis ir.

-No, no va a funcionar. Bella conoce el coche de Edward y Emmett sabe que Bella va a venir y si no aparece, comentará algo. Ya sabes lo mucho que la quiere.

-Veo lo que quieres decir.

-Ya lo tengo! Papá, Emmett, Edward, los niños y tú podéis ir a cenar fuera, tener una noche de chicos y nosotras nos quedaremos aquí. Edward puede llevarse el coche, así cuando terminéis podrá irse directamente a casa- Jasper se lo pensó un minuto.

-Eso puede funcionar, pero tendrás que ingeniártelas para distraer otra vez a Bella. No podemos sacarlos de la casa así de repente, podrían sospechar.

-Vale, llamaré a Bella y le diré que se pase a recoger algo- Jasper me dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó para informar a los demás de los nuevos planes mientras yo llamaba a Bella. Aquello se estaba complicando más de lo debido.

-Bella- le dije cuando respondió al teléfono y comprobé que no estaba de muy buen humor- dónde estás?

-Estoy a 30 minutos Alice, por Dios!

-Vale, puedes parar en el super?

-Otra ves no Alice, la ultima vez que…

-No es para mi, es para Esme- perdona mamá.

-Que- gruó Bella. Sabía que estaba usando la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-Mamá necesita judías

-De qué tipo?

-Verdes

-Vale

-De las que no están cortadas

-Alice, sabes cuanto tiempo se tarda en coger unas buenas judías?

-Si lo sé, he iría yo si pudiera, pero estoy ayudando a mama a hacer el postre.

-la estas ayudando a cocinar?

-Sé cocinar!- protesté. No era la mejor cocinera, pero sabia como organizar una cocina.

-No, Jasper sabe cocinar, tu lo único que haces es mirar y probar.

-Judías

-Vale, adiós- vale, una cosa menos. Ahora lo único que tenia que hacer era ponerme a hacer un pastel para no descubrir mi tapadera.

Edwardbellaedwardbellaedwardbellaedwardbellaedwardbellaedwardbellaedwardbellaed

A ver a ver…cuántos de vosotros creísteis que os ibais a enterar de quién eran los ojos con los que se encontró Bella al despertar?

¿Y cuántos habéis creído que Edward y Bella se iban a encontrar en casa de los padres de Alice? lo siento, aún no, pero será pronto!

Alice no parecía ella en este capitulo, verdad? Pero hay una razón para este comportamiento que sabremos próximamente.

Un montón de gracias por leer!


	12. Amigos

CAPITULO 12: Amigos

**CAPITULO 12: Amigos.**

Allí estaba yo, en mi salón, vestida con un jersey verde que me quedaba como unas 7 tallas más grande y unos pantalones negros. El brazo izquierdo lo tenia cruzado sobre el pecho, mi codo derecho descansaba en mi mano izquierda y mi mano derecha sujetaba mis gafas de lectura azules y negras, de las cuales estaba mordisqueando una de las patillas. Era una de mis manías que había adquirido, dios sabe donde, y que solía prácticas cuando estaba nerviosa o insegura. Lo único que pasaba es que no sabia en ese momento de qué estaba insegura.

Goober me miraba extrañado mientras yo paseaba de un lado a otro del salón. Normalmente no me veía comportarme así, pero cuando lo hacia, se quedaba mirándome ensimismado. No sabía que encontraba tan interesante en verme pasear de un lado a otro. Lo más seguro es que me mirara porque con el ruido que hacia no lo dejaba dormir la siesta.

No había caído en la cuenta de que lo podía molestar y era por eso por lo que no podía hacer otra cosa que mirarme. Seguramente sentía las vibraciones del suelo mientras intentaba dormir, pero no podía, seguro que mis pisadas eran para él como sentir un terremoto.

Suspiro.

Decidí hacer algo constructivo y dejar que Goober durmiera al fin su siesta, de la cual lo había retrasado un par de horas. Entré en la cocina y me puse a mirar los armarios. Me quedé allí un buen rato, mirándolos, sin saber muy bien lo que hacer.

Quedarse allí mirando a los armarios no iba a hacer que las cosas se hicieran solas.

Di un paso hacia delante y abrí todos los armarios para mirar qué había dentro. Todo lo que había dentro estaba extremadamente organizado y etiquetado. Todas las verduras estaban en su lugar y organizadas por tipos. Todos los cereales y pastas estaban en botes de plástico trasparentes, cada uno marcado con su nombre.

Cada una de las especies que compré en el mercado de los granjeros en California, habían sido transferidas a unos tarros de cristal, y esos también, tenían una etiqueta con su nombre. Alice pensó que me había vuelto loca por viajar a posta hasta California solo para comprar especias, pero el clima de Washington no permitía cultivar ese tipo de plantas y aquel mercado era el lugar perfecto para comprar todo lo que necesitaba, sin que decir, a un buen precio.

Después de mirar dentro de todos los armarios, decido preparar un pastel, mi pastel favorito. Saqué el extremadamente gran bote de la harina de repostería, cogí azúcar, vainilla y extracto de naranja, sal, levadura y soda. Me acerqué al frigorífico y saqué una docena de huevos morenos y me dispuse a cascarlos en un cuenco de los grandes.

Una vez que los doce huevos estuvieron en el cuenco, volví de nuevo hacia el salón, con sigilo para no despertar a Goober, y encendí el equipo de música. Puse "Sonata a la luz de la Luna" de Beethoven y la dejé programada en "repetición" y volví a la cocina. Algunas personas pensaban que era un tanto tétrica, pero esa no era mi opinión. Para mí era poderosa y relajante. Aunque mi humor no era el mejor del mundo en ese momento, la música hacia que me calmara, por muy melodramático que pudiera sonar.

Aquella era mi pieza favorita, después de Claro de Luna, por supuesto.

Mezclé los ingredientes que había sacado de los armarios en otro cuenco, para asegurarme de que todo estaba bien mezclado y no saldrían grumos. Aunque ese bizcocho era un tanto pesado, descubrí que si se mezclaban bien todos los ingredientes, la receta salía más esponjosa. Me gustaba experimentar en la cocina, lo que hacia que mis recetas fueran diferentes y fáciles de diferenciar de las de los demás.

Busqué en el armario inferior que estaba junto al frigorífico y saqué una botella de 7 UP, una naranja y un poco de nata agria de la nevera. Hice rodar la naranja por encima de la encimera, siempre haciendo presión con la palma de la mano para poder exprimirla mejor, después la corté. Exprimí el zumo y se lo añadí a los huevos, junto al extracto de naranja y a la soda. Lo mezclé bien antes de añadir el azúcar. Después de eso me disponía a añadir la harina cuando sonó el teléfono de casa.

Sabía que era Alice, porque a parte de mi madre, nadie me llamaba al teléfono de casa, sobre todo porque nadie a parte de ellas tenía el número y porque era demasiado temprano para que fuera mi madre. A ella le gustaba llamar normalmente un poco más tarde o más temprano, según a quien se le pregunte.

Además, si te querías poner en contacto conmigo, el teléfono de casa no era la mejor opción.

-Bella!, qué tal?

-Hola Alice, muy bien y tu?

-Qué te pasa?- me preguntó cuando volví a la cocina para seguir añadiendo ingredientes a la mezcla, había puesto el teléfono en manos libres y me lo había colgado de uno de los tirantes del sujetador-

-Qué te hace pensar que pasa algo, Alice? Estoy muy bien- le dije a la vez que buscaba uno de mis moldes.

-Bella, tu solo estás así de amigable cuando algo va mal. No es que seas odiosa, no me mal interpretes, Bella, pero normalmente eres más sarcástica a la hora de saludarme- me explico con dulzura, tratando de no ofenderme, y no lo hacia. Sabía que tenía una personalidad un tanto agridulce, y no me molestaba en absoluto, pero Alice es mi mejor amiga y algunas veces me siento mal al darme cuenta de cómo le hablo.

Ella es mi familia, es lo único que tengo y haría cualquier cosa por ella. Se que cuando se entromete en mis cosas, es porque me quiere y quiere ayudarme, aunque no necesite ni quiera que me ayuden. A Alice le encantaba sentarse y hablar de cosas, pero eso a mi no me gustaba. Hablar de cosas solo hacia que me vinieran a la memoria recuerdos dolorosos y no lo podía consentir.

-Lo siento Alice, no quería ser tan grosera contigo.

-Bella- me dijo con un tono suave, al oírla podías pensar que se le estaba rompiendo el corazón de pena- dime que es lo que te pasa. Se que te pasa algo, así que no me mientas. Te conozco desde que usábamos pañales y no hay nada que me puedas ocultar, así que ya me lo estás contando!

No iba a hablar de ello con facilidad y ella lo sabía.

-Estás horneando algo?- me preguntó justo cuando había terminado de extender la harina por el molde para evitar que se pegara el bizcocho. La mayoría de las personas preferían usar un spray para evitar que se pegara, pero a mí eso no me gustaba para nada, yo era de la vieja escuela.

-Si Alice, estoy preparando algo para hornear, a qué viene eso?

-Qué vas a hornear?

-Tenemos hambre, eh?

-A lo mejor, pero qué es lo que estás preparando?

-Al-

-Qué es?- volvió a preguntar con insistencia. Yo suspiré resignada.

-Un bizcocho de naranja y nata- era mi postre favorito, pero no lo solía hacer muy a menudo.

-Bell- Alice dio un suspiro.

-Alice, te prometo que te guardaré un trozo- sabia que esa era mi forma de ponerle punto y final a aquella conversación y de dejarme tranquila. Alice sabia cuando era un buen momento para presionarme para que le contestara y cuando era mejor dejarme en paz, y ese era uno de los momentos.

Cuando metí el bizcocho en el horno, me di cuenta de que era hora del paseo de Goober. Cogí mi móvil, las llaves y una gorra y salí por la puerta seguida por Goober. Le até la correa al collar y comenzamos a andar, salir de casa dejando un bizcocho en el horno no era la mejor idea del mundo, pero no le di mucha importancia. Lo había hecho antes y resultaba ser mejor así que si me quedaba en casa dando vueltas e interrumpiendo el sistema de horneado, seguro que hubiera vuelto a dar vueltas ahora que no tenia nada en que ocupar mi tiempo.

El bizcocho no estaría hecho hasta dentro de una hora, con lo que tenia el tiempo suficiente para darle a Goober un paseo decente. Contra más nos alejábamos de la casa, más sentía la necesidad de acelerar el paso. Me di cuenta de que Goober y yo no habíamos corrido desde hace un tiempo, así que me quité la gorra, me recogí el pelo, me volví a poner la gorra y eché a correr.

Nunca había tenido mucha estabilidad, pero tenia la suerte de que a la hora de correr con Goober, me mantenía bastante bien sobre mis pies. En cualquier otra ocasión en la que intentaba correr, siempre terminaba tropezándome y cayendo de bruces. Calculé que habíamos corrido de 4 a 5 kilómetros antes de que empezara a llover. No era una lluvia muy fuerte, pero estaba muy agradecida de haberme puesto una gorra. La última vez que se me olvidó llovía tan fuerte que no veía lo que tenía delante.

Llover a cantaros era una definición que se habría quedado corta en ese caso.

Volvimos a casa acelerando un poco mas el paso. Entré en casa u abrí el armario de los abrigos en busca de las toallas que tenía preparadas para ocasiones como esta. Sequé a Goober rápidamente y me dirigí al cuarto de la lavadora. Me quité la ropa mojada y me dirigí de nuevo a la cocina. Me lavé las manos y abrí la puerta del horno muy despacio para echarle un vistazo al bizcocho. Estaba perfecto y listo para sacarlo de allí.

Tenía un color marrón dorado precioso, y el centro estaba abierto y un poco de nata del relleno salía por la abertura. Tenía una pinta deliciosa y no podía aguantar a probarlo. Cogí mis manoplas del horno y saqué el bizcocho con cuidado. Lo puse en el salvamanteles que había preparado antes de irme y lo dejé en el molde para que terminara de hacerse con el calor que aún mantenía.

Llamé a Goober mientras caminaba hacia mi cuarto. Llené la bañera lo justo he hice que se metiera dentro, lo lavé deprisa y lo se qué, fue entonces cuando volvió trotando al salón sabiendo que ahora tenia mi ok para tumbarse en su almohadón. Limpié la bañera mientras esperaba a que se volviera a calentar el agua para mi ducha. Cuando el vapor empezó a empañar el cristal del baño, me quité el resto de la ropa y me metí dentro.

Al instante sentí como mis músculos se relajaban. Había estado demasiado tensa durante todo el día, la carera y la ducha caliente era todo lo que necesitaba. Me lavé el pelo y estuve debajo de la ducha durante un rato. Aquello era terapéutico, y no veía necesario ir a un masajista profesional cuando tenia uno gratis en la intimidad de mi casa.

Cuando terminé de vestirme, decidí llamar a Edward. No sabia de donde había salido la idea de llamarlo, pero se me ocurrido. Cogí el teléfono de casa y marqué su número. Cuando empezó a dar tono, lo puse en manos libres y me lo colgué a la cintura de mis pantalones.

-Digame?

-Edward, soy Bella.

-Hey! Cómo estas?

-Bien gracias, y tu?- le dije sintiendo que de verdad quería saberlo. Ya me empezaba a sentir mejor.

-Me alegro de oírlo, yo también estoy bien. Habías…habías quedado con los niños para jugar hoy? No me había acordado, lo niños han salido con su tía y no van a volver hasta esta noche- me dijo Edward disculpándose.

-No, no, no habíamos quedado en nada. Solo llamaba para hablar…si no molesto, claro.- dije. No sabría si él querría hablar con migo, ya teníamos más confianza, pero al principio había sido un poco dura con él, así que no me sorprendería si no quería hablar con migo, sin estar por medio los niños.

-Oh! En realidad- dijo con timidez- te vas a reír pero, antes de descolgar el teléfono estaba pensando en llamarte para hablar también.

-Las grandes mentes piensan igual- le dije haciéndole reír.

Edward y yo estuvimos hablando tanto tiempo que sin darme cuenta me había comido todo el bizcocho.

Habíamos tenido una conversación muy agradable, hablamos de muchas cosas. Edward sabía tanto a cerca de tantas cosas que me resultaba difícil creer que se hubiera mostrado tan reservado siempre. Era muy listo y descubrí que su padre era médico y que había pensado en estudiar medicina como él, pero que su padre le había dicho que hiciera lo que a él realmente le gustara.

Pensé que había sido muy considerado por parte de su padre lo de no presionarlo para que hiciera alfo que no le gustaba. Mochas veces, los padres intentan que sus hijos sean o hagan lo que ellos no pudieron hacer o ser cuando eran más jóvenes. Algunas veces no todo eso daba malos resultados, pero algunas veces, algunos padres tenían la manía de entro meterse demasiado en la vida de sus hijos.

Todos no somos iguales que nuestros padres.

Edward y yo no hablamos mucho sobre nuestras vidas privadas. No le di mucha información a cerca de la mía y él tampoco preguntó, porque creo, que recordaba que había perdido a mi padre hace algún tiempo y no quería meterse en terreno espinoso. Y agradecí que no preguntara, para así no tener que mentirle o darle verdades a medias. Era lo que más odiaba a parte de hablar de mi" alguna vez" familia feliz.

Para cuando le di las buenas noches a Edward, estaba de muchísimo mejor humor, con dos quilos de más y lista para salir a arrasar. Aunque claro, yo nunca llegaría tan lejos, era una sensación agradable. Me sentía libre y ligera, muy alegre, hacia mucho que no me sentía así. Era como si él fuera una droga.

Edward era mi droga, mi marca de heroína, y este sentimiento de felicidad que tenia dentro, era lo mejor.

_**Edwardbellaedwardbellaedwardbellaedwardbellaedwardbellaedwardbellaedwardbella**_

_Lo sé, lo sé es muy cortito, pero es que la verdad es que el capitulo original es igual de cortito. Lo podríamos denominar como un capítulo de transición. Espero que a pesar de su longitud, os haya gustado._

_Nos vemos el viernes!_


	13. De Caza

CAPITULO 13: LA CAZA

CAPITULO 13: LA CAZA.

Eran las cinco de la mañana y aun no me había ido a dormir. Aun me sentía rara y no sabia muy bien el por qué. Desde hacia un par de días que me sentía un poco… despistada. Mi equilibrio interior se había vuelto del revés y no sabia que hacer para ponerlo en su sitio de nuevo.

La verdad es que dudo que estuviera en su sitio normalmente. Pero es que esto ya era ridículo, daba igual lo que hiciera, esa sensación no se iba. Era como si me faltara algo, algo que tengo delante, pero que no veo. Odio cuando me siento así. Normalmente cuando me quiero dar cuenta de lo que me falta, suele ser demasiado tarde.

Me levanté de mi mesa y pensé que aquel era tan buen momento como otro cualquiera para arreglarme. Pensé que si me presentaba en su puerta con una buena taza de café, no se enfadaría tanto conmigo por presentarme al amanecer. Siempre es muy vivaracha, pero cuando la pillabas desprevenida, no era una imagen digna de ver.

Me llevó unos 20 minutos arreglarme y sacar a Goober antes de marcharme. Como iba a estar fuera casi todo el día lo tuve que dejar fuera en su caseta. Cogí las llaves y la bolsa donde tenia las cosas que iba a utilizar más un termo llevo de mi famoso café, y salí de casa. Tardé unos 25 minutos en llegar a casa de Alice y Jasper. No entendía como incluso a las 6 de la mañana había ya un tráfico imposible, supuse que la mayoría de la culpa la tenía que mañana fuera un día de fiesta.

Cuando llegué a su casa, llamé a la puerta fuerte y esperé rezando para que fuera Jasper el que la abriera. A Alice no le gustaban los timbres así que se decidió por poner un llamador en forma de zapato de tacón. Su nombre perduraría en los libros de historia por el ser la única persona que tenía un llamador en forma de zapato.

Después de unos tres minutos, Jasper abrió la puerta.

-Buenos días Bella- me saludó Jasper alegremente.

-Jasper, estabas despierto verdad?- le pregunté mirándolo extrañada. Llevaba unos pantalones de chándal, pero no eran los que solía ponerse para dormir.

-Si, perdona por haber tardado tanto en abrir. Acababa de salir de la ducha cuando te he oído llamar- me comentó mientras nos dirigíamos a la cocina.

-Es eso que huelo tu famosa receta de café?

-Y qué si lo es?- dije en tono burlón.

-Que espero que hayas traído suficiente para mí, porque si no lo has hecho, tendrás que enfrentarte a Alice sin ninguno- dijo con malicia, dijo acercándose a mi calculando como quitarme el termo y huir.

Pero esta vez venia preparada. La ultima vez que vine con café suficiente solo para Alice, porque yo creía que Jasper estaba fuera de la ciudad, me estuvo persiguiendo por toda su gran cocina demandándome que le diera le café. Me persiguió por toda la casa, mientras que Alice dormía como un bebé, hasta que me tropecé, se me calló el termo, Jasper lo cogió de debajo de la mesita del salón y huyó por la puerta. Incluso fue capaz de marcharse en su coche para que no fuera capaz de quitárselo ya que yo tenía una llave de su coche y sabia que no podía quedarse quieto sin que yo entrara dentro.

Después de eso, sin importar lo que pasara, siempre llevaba suficiente café para cuatro, dos tazas para cada uno. No iba a volver a correr de arriba a bajo por toda su casa, intentando proteger un café que ni siquiera me iba a beber yo!

-Jasper, te aviso. No te muevas, hay suficiente para los dos e incluso para repetir- se quedó quieto y se irguió, ya que había tomado la misma postula que un león cuando iba a atacar, y alzó una ceja- es que no te has dado cuenta del tamaño de esta cosa? He preparado mi mezcla especial solo para ti- le dije dejando el termo en la encimera y sacando dos jarras de un armario.

-Tu no vas a beber nada?

-No es descafeinado- dije con simplicidad. Él asintió, sabía de primera mano lo que la cafeína podía hacer con migo. Jasper cogió su taza y se sentó a la mesa a leer el periódico, yo cogí la de Alice y me dispuse a subir las escaleras.

-Alice- susurré poniendo la taza bajo su nariz. Se incorporó en la cama de un brinco, a la vez que sus labios se acercaban al borde de la taza y tomaba un sorbo.

-Para qué requiere mis servicios hoy, Srta. Swan?- me dijo como si fuera una mujer de negocios mientras me quitaba la taza de las manos.

-Necesito tu experiencia en compras.

Supuso que esa era la palabra mágica. Alice saltó de la cama, sin verter ni una gota de café, y se metió en el baño. Empezó a hablar con ella misma, comentando lo bueno que estaba el café y preguntándose qué se iba a poner.

-Bella, a dónde vamos a ir?- dijo abriendo la puerta y dirigiéndose al armario

-No sé- le contesté, sentándome en el taburete de su tocador mientras andaba de un lado al otro de su armario aún en ropa interior.

-Bella, cómo esperas que sepa lo que me voy a poner si no sé a donde voy a ir?- me dijo poniendo las manos en las caderas. No sé como se las apañaba para hacer que las cosas más simples parecieran de lo más complicadas. Íbamos a comprar, que importaba lo que se fuera a poner?.

-Alice, vamos a ver lo que encontramos.

-Oh! Osea que vamos de caza! Vale, tengo el modelo perfecto para eso!- gritó emocionada. No había nada que le gustara más a Alice que ir de "caza", era como ir de compras, pero mejor.

Nadie era mejor "cazando" que Alice, y esa precisamente por eso por la que había ido a su casa a esas horas. Sabía que incluso sin el arma del café, abría venido conmigo de caza sin pensárselo dos veces.

-Y… no me vas a contar que tal lo de la noche de las películas? No tuvimos oportunidad de hablar de ellos cuando cenamos con mamá el miércoles- dijo sin darse cuenta de que se había referido a Esme como si también fuera mi madre. Aunque prácticamente había crecido en su casa, así que Esme era lo más parecido a una madre para mí

-Solo vimos películas, qué esperabas que hiciéramos?

-Entonces… Edward no ha cambiado en nada? O ya os lleváis un poco mejor? Dame algunos detalles, yo me puedo imaginar las cosas solas.

-Eso es, no se sepuno que tienes que saber nada.

-Bel-la!- dijo con un puchero, por lo que acabé contándole todo de principio a fin. Se mantuvo callada y quietecita escuchando todo lo que le contaba mientras yo conducía hacia Seattle. Alice sabía como me ponía cuando veía ciertas películas, así que se mantuvo calladita y espero a que acabara porque sabía perfectamente que esta sería la única ocasión en la que hablaría de mis sentimientos.

Me había impuesto una cuota, una sesión de lloros y una de hablar de mis sentimientos, por año o menos si podía evitarlo.

-Y después…

-Y después qué Bella?

-Bueno pues…me quedé dormida

-Y qué?

-Que cuando me desperté me di cuenta de que estaba en su cama- admití mientras me mordía el labio.

-QUÉ! Y has esperado tres días para contarme esto? No me lo puedo creer!- dijo sin dar crédito.

-Perdona, pero no pudimos hablar el miércoles y hemos estado muy ocupadas para hablar después.

-Y cómo fue? No te dolió mucho verdad? Sé que era tu primera vez, pero por lo menos espero que disfrutaras un poquito. No me puedo creer que no hicieras la llamada del código!- concluyó refiriéndose al código que habíamos inventado de niñas para comunicarnos que la otra tenía algo importante que decir, pero es que no me había dado tiempo.

-Que QUÉ!- ahora me tocaba a mí quedarme sorprendida- no nos hemos acostado, Alice! Pero por quién me tomas! Solo me quedé dormida y me llevo a su cama.

-Cómo? Qué? No me entero.

-Por dios Alice, par alguien tan lista como tú, eres un poco lenta- le dije mientras salíamos del coche y nos dirigíamos a la tienda de antigüedades.

-Y que querías que pensara, cuando actúas de esa manera tan reservada? No es un crimen despertarse en la cama de un hombre, con o sin sexo.

-Si, lo sé, pero, Alice…

-Ni lo intentes Bella, necesitas superar eso. Lo siento pero tienes que dejar de ser "La señora del Perro" del final de la calle que va asustando a todos los niños del vecindario. Él es el indicado, Bella.

-Y cómo estás tan segura?- dije ignorando lo que había dicho de Goober.

-Porque tengo un presentimiento. Ahora, qué hemos venido a buscas aquí?

-Marcos de ventana, viejos.

**Edwardbellaedwardbellaedwardbellaedwardbellaedwardbellaedwardbellaedwardbellaed**

Losé, sé que es muchísimo más corto que lo habitual, pero es que este capitulo tenia que ir solo.

Y…cuántos de vosotros habíais pensado que habían dormido juntos? Bueno os prometo que el próximo es más largo, es casi 4 veces más largo…en Word son unas 14 páginas así que...

Muchas gracias a todos por leer, sois geniales!


	14. Manualidades

CAPITULO13: MANUALIDADES

CAPITULO14: MANUALIDADES

-Digame?- dijo Edward cuando descolgó el teléfono al tercer tono.

-Edward, soy Bella.

-Hey! Cómo estás?

-Bien, gracias. Escucha, dado que mañana es el día de la madre, supongo que mañana iras a casa de la tuya, me gustaría hacer algo con los niños hoy, si te parece bien- le dije, esperando que me dijera que si. Había pasado casi toda la mañana con Alice, comprando todo lo que iba a necesitar y estaría fatal que ahora me dijera que no.

-Bu…bueno, puedes venir mañana con nosotros si quieres. Estoy seguro que a mi familia no le importará.

-No, no, está bien, además tengo planeado hacer algo mañana- quizás tirarme de un acantilado- solo quería ver a los niños.

-Oh, entonces, vale. Quieres que los acerque a tu casa?

-No va a hacer falta, estoy casi llegando a la tuya. Y necesito que nos ayudes con lo que vamos a hacer. No quiero que te sientas excluido, la verdad es que me gustaría mucho que me ayudaras con el proyecto que tengo preparado para los niños.

-Será genial poder ayudaros, gracias.

-No hace falta que me las des.

-Y qué es lo que vamos a hacer?

-Si sales fuera y me ayudas, lo descubrirás enseguida- le contesté colgando el teléfono. Edward apareció en la puerta antes incluso de que pudiera parar el motor.

-BELLA!- me gritaron los niños desde el otro lado de la puerta del coche.

-Hola mis dos aperitivos favoritos!

-Bella, no sabíamos que te íbamos a ver hoy- me dijo Kevin como quien no quiere la cosa, mientras él y su hermano me acompañaban a la parte de detrás de mi coche, edward no iba mucho más detrás.

-Bueno, al parecer estoy llena de sorpresas, no?

-Indudablemente.

-Indudablemente- le corrigió Edward.

-Pues eso es lo que he dicho papi, indudablemente- le replicó Kyle.

-Vale, ya veo. Eres tú el que lo has dicho bien.

-No es ya veo, es ya oigo papá, eres incorregible- le dijo Kevin. Tuve que ahogar una risita mientras les daba a los niños unas bolsas de plástico de las que menos pesaban mientras les decía que no miraran lo que había dentro y nos esperaran en la casa.

Cuando los niños estuvieron los suficientemente lejos como para no oírnos, me giré hacia Edward y le dije poniendo un marcado acento sureño:

-Creo que alguien acaba de ser aleccionado por dos niños de 4 años y sus propios hijos ni más ni menos- dije riendo. Edward me miró cara de enfado durante un minuto, después pareció encontrarle la gracia y también se rió.

La verdad es que era bastante gracioso oír a un par de niños de 4 años usando palabras que la mayoría de los adultos no conocían y pronunciarlas bien.

-Cómo hace tu hermana para que sepan cuando utilizar esas palabras?- los niños eran extremadamente listos para su edad, pero algunas palabras sonaban extremadamente ridículas en sus labios.

-Ni siquiera yo sé como lo hace. Se niega a decirme como lo hace y cuando se lo pregunto a los niños, ellos me miran como si fuera estúpido.

-Bueno, si te comparamos con ellos, quizás si lo seas.

Edward soltó una carcajada- Quizás si lo sea.

Ahhh! Acababa de darme la razón! Mi mojo estaba de vuelta y con nueva energía!

Edward llevaba dos marcos de ventana en las manos y yo cogí las bolsas que quedaban. Caminamos hacia la casa, yo haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no dejar caer las bolsas y él parecía que no le costaba esfuerzo llevar los dos marcos. Los niños nos esperaban en la puerta y la cerraron cuando estuvimos dentro. Edward dejó los marcos apoyados en la parte de atrás del sofá y me ayudó con las bolsas.

-Para qué es todo esto?

-Y eso que creía que mi mejor amiga era impaciente, pero creo que tú eres peor! No me sorprendería si fuerais familia!

-Quizás deberíamos repasar mi árbol genealógico y descubrir si está el él.

-Estamos un pelín arrogante hoy, no?

-Arrogante no, seguro.

-Si ya, claro.

-Bella, qué es esto?

-Si, qué es? Parece divertido.

-Es que és divertido. Vamos a hacer carteles para vuestra habitación y unas tarjetas de felicitación hechas a mano para que se las deis a vuestra abuela mañana.

-De verdad?

-Si, de verdad.- les dije a los niños sonriéndoles de oreja a oreja.- Edward, tienen los niños ropa que ya no usen y que se puedan ensuciar?

-Claro, niños, ir a poneros vuestra ropa de jugar!- les dijo, pero los niños salieron corriendo antes de que pudiera terminar la frase.

-Vale, me lo vas a decir ya?

-Creía que ya lo había hecho. Vamos a hacer placas de su nombre para ellos y tarjetas de felicitación.

-Y cómo? Para que son los marcos de ventana?- empezó a hacer un montón de preguntas, así que me fui hacia la cocina con él y las bolsas detrás.

-Primero, vamos aponer todo esto sobre la mesa, para que no se estropé- le dije.

Cuando tuvimos el trapo puesto cubriendo toda la mesa, puse encima uno de los marcos y le quité el papel que le había puesto esa misma mañana. Edward hizo lo mismo con el otro, sin hacer preguntas, supuse que había captado la idea de que no iba a contestarle. Tendría que esperar a ver lo que pasaba.

Pusimos la parte de detrás sobre la ventana, Edward puso los marcos y los cristales apoyados contra la pared para que no se rompieran. Abrí las bolsas y coloqué lo que había dentro, Edward me ayudó sacando las cosas y pasándomelas a mí para que yo las colocara en su sitio.

-Poliuretano, judías, cola para madera, letras, pinceles, vasos de plástico y cuencos? Bella, qué vamos a hacer con todo esto?- me preguntó con curiosidad. Levanté mi mano derecha y le di un par de ligeras palmaditas en la mejilla lo que produjo que sintiera una pequeña…descarga eléctrica, retiré la mano y me giré hacia los niños.. Llevaban en la mano los taburetes que utilizaban en el baño, les había dicho que fueran a buscarlos después de haber vuelto de cambiarse.

-Ok niños, poned los taburetes aquí- les dije señalando el espacio que había entre Edward y yo.

Cogí las letras que había hecho hace un par de días y las puse sobre sus respectivas tablas. Kevin estaba a mi lado y Kyle al lado de Edward. Sus nombres estaban escritos en letras mayúsculas, aunque solo estaba dibujado el borde de las letras. El interior estaba vació, para que pudiera ser rellenado.

-Cómo queréis vuestro nombre? En zig-zag, recto, revuelto…cómo?

-Yo quiero el mío en zig-zag!- dijo Kyle y Edward no tardó nada en poner las letras de la forma que Kyle había pedido, sin que yo tuviera que decirle cómo hacerlo.

Creo que ya estaba cogiendo la idea de "pregunta que yo no te voy a contestar" que había puesto en práctica.

-Pumpkin Bear, y tú como quieres el tuyo?- le pregunté a Kevin acariciándole la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

-Puede tener el mío algunas del derecho y algunas del revés?

Cogí las letras de su nombre y puse la K, V, y la N de una manera y la E y la I de otra. Cuando las tuve como a mi me parecía que estaban bien, miré a Kevin para ver si le gustaba. Él sonrió con la mayor de las sonrisas y movió la cabeza. Edward nos estaba esperando, ya que Kyle ya tenía su nombre listo. Le pasé un lápiz y le dije que dibujara la silueta de las letras para que fuera más fácil aplicar luego el pegamento.

Cuando todas las letras estuvieron bien pegadas, cogí uno de los cuencos grandes que había traído y mezclé dos partes de cola y una de agua. Cuando la mezcla tuvo la consistencia que yo quería, volví a la mesa, dejé el cuenco en medio y me puse detrás de Kevin.

-Ahora tenéis que elegir las judías de colores que más os gusten.

-O sea que vamos a rellenar las letras con las judías y después el cristal y el marco encima como si estuviéramos enmarcando una foto no?- dedujo Edward mientras que los niños hablaban sobre que colores iban a elegir.

-Eso es.

-Es genial, creo que les va a encantar una vez que lo vean hecho. Cómo se te ha ocurrido esto?

-Judy Swan era una manitas con las manualidades en sus tiempos- dije con simplicidad.

-Me encanta que hagas esto por ellos.

-Créeme, yo soy más feliz con todo esto que ellos.

-Papi, yo las quiero verdes y amarillas.

-Vale- dijo cogiendo uno de los pinceles que había dejado dentro del cuenco de cola- cuánto tengo que poner?

-Dale una buena capa, después usa los vasos pequeños para echar las judías por encima. Ten cuidado de rellenar todos los huecos y después aplástalas un poquito con ese palo de ahí- le dije señalando el final de la mesa.

-Has elegido un color ya, Pumpkin?

-Bella, no sé cuál elegir, me puedes ayudar?- preguntó Kevin con un poco de vergüenza.

-Bueno, porqué no elijes el color que quieres para rellenarlas y yo elijo el del borde? Vale?- él afirmó con la cabeza y eligió las judías de color azul para rellenar el nombre.

-Perfecto, que te parece…habichuelas naranjas para el borde para que resalte el azul?

-Me gusta!

-Bella, qué es una habichuela?- me preguntó Kyle mientras yo ayudaba a Kevin a extender el pegamento.

-Pues es lo mismo que una judía, las blancas, no las verdes.

-Oh! Esto es comida!-dijo Kevin mirándome.

-Si, mira- les dije mientras que con mi mano libre saqué una de las judías blancas que había en la bolsa y que no estaba tintada y me la metí en la boca.

-Arg! Bella! Te la has comido cruda!

-Que! Están buenas, probad una!- les dije dándoles una a cada uno. Edward me miraba con una mueca de complicidad en la cara. Los niños se las metieron en la boca y al segundo las escupieron, haciendo que Edward y yo no echáramos a reír.

-Bella, no están buenas!- me dijo Kevin. Todas estaban medio hervidas con lo que algunas estaban aún duras y casi crudas.

Después de unos 45 minutos, ya teníamos todas las letras rellenas y tenían muy buen aspecto. Las de Kevin estaban rellenas de color azul, con naranja en el borde, lo que las hacia resaltar.

Kyle alternó entre el verde y el amarillo en su nombre y para el borde utilizó unas judías de color verde oscuro. Le pasé a Edward uno de los botes de poliuretano y le expliqué que tenia que verterlo por encima de todas las letras al igual que lo hacia yo. Cuando terminamos, los llevamos a su habitación para que se secaran y no se estropearan. Por causa de mi mal sentido del equilibrio, Edward tuvo que llevar el mío al final, después de haber tropezado antes de coger la cosa.

Mientras él se los llevaba, yo aproveché para limpiar la mesa para así poder empezar con nuestro siguiente proyecto.

-Qué es eso?- me preguntó Edward cuando volvió a la cocina en el mismo momento en que sacaba la batidora de manualidades de mi abuela y la enchufaba.

-Es para hacer puré el papel, por supuesto. Vamos a hacer tarjetas de felicitación caseras para tu madre de parte de los niños. Pienso que a cualquier madre le gustaría eso. Y tú vas a hacer una para ella también.

-Chachi!

-No seas así, no es muy atractivo- le dije poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras los niños hacían jirones le papel y lo ponían en la batidora (NOTA: Esta batidora es de las americanas, de las que se usan para hacer batidos!)

Nos llevo casi 90 minutos conseguir que todo el papel se hiciera puré, lo extendiéramos, lo escurriéramos y lo volviéramos a dejar en forma de papel para que los niños pudieran hacer las tarjetas para la abuela. Eran muy originales y con ellas le demostrarían lo mucho que la querían al querer hacerlas para ella.

A los niños les encantó aquello. Se lo estaban pasando estupendamente haciendo papel del papel y no podían esperar para enseñarle las tarjetas a su abuela al día siguiente. Algunas veces pensaba que me hubiera gustado ser capaz de hacer algo parecido por mi madre, pero a la edad de los niños, no sabía ni que existía. Nunca fue parte de mi vida e incluso ahora, es como si no tuviera una.

-Esto es…no se…me gusta hacer papel. Creo que a mi madre le va a encantar el regalo de los niños. Gracias.

-No es nada, yo no era le tipo de niña que hacia esto de pequeña- una verdad como un templo, la verdad es que no tuve la oportunidad- pero la verdad es que me encantaba algunos de los pasatiempos de mi abuela y este era uno de ellos- le dije mientras limpiaba la mesa y guardábamos todo.

Edward y yo estábamos apoyados en la encimera de la cocina hablando cuando hubimos recogido todo. Manteníamos una agradable conversación y me di cuenta de que verdaderamente nos llevábamos bien cuando no se comportaba como un estirado y yo no me comportaba como una marisabidilla.

Supongo que él no era tan malo al fin y al cavo.

-Papi, Bella, tenemos hambre- dijo Kyle entrando en la cocina y extendiendo los brazos para que lo tomara al igual que Kyle hacia con Edward.

-Qué os parece si vamos a la tienda a comprar algo para cenar?

-Me encanta ir a comprar comida!- exclamó Kyle desde mis brazos.

-Bella, tenemos mucha comida para cocinar aquí y yo puedo cocinar. Ya has hecho demasiado.

-Nada de eso. Además sé lo que quiero cocinar y tú no vas a cocinar. Puedes ayudar, pero nada más, vale?

-Pero…

-Vale?

-Vaaale- dijo dándose por vencido.

-Bien.

-Podemos ayudar?

-Pues claro, nada seria mejor!

_**P.V. EDWARD**__._

Bella iba vuelta en su asiento y mantenía una animada conversación con los niños mientras yo conducía hacia el supermercado para comprar algo que Bella pudiera cocinar para la cena. No muchas personas son capaces de mantener una conversación durante mucho tiempo con un par de niños de 4 años, pero Bella lo estaba haciendo de maravilla.

Se había presentado en casa con las mejores actividades para que las hiciéramos todos juntos. Les había ayudado a crear sus propios letreros con su nombre para su cuarto y también tarjetas de felicitación para mi madre para mañana. Al principio yo era un poco escéptico con todo eso de hacer papel en la batidora con agua y pegamento, pero al fin había salido perfectamente.

Pero lo mejor es que me había incluido en las actividades! Quería que estuviera allí y que los ayudara. Al principio pensé que solo iba a molestar o que los niños no querrían que estuviera allí, pero si quisieron. Había sentido que estaba fallando como padre y además Bella parecía saber todo lo necesario sobre niños, incluso después de asegurarme de que no quería tenerlos. No podía creer que alguien que estaba tan segura de no querer tener hijos, pudiera estar tan en sintonía con sus gustos y necesidades.

No solo era muy buena con ellos, sino que sabia como manejarlos. Me recordaba mucho a Esme. Bella Sabía lo que tenia y cuando lo tenía que hacer. Sabia que y que no comían los niños y sobre todo la regla principal, no preguntes y no te lo diré. Muchos niños no comían cosas porque sabían lo que eran.

Ella era perfecta con ellos, con nosotros.

Y ahora nos iba a preparar la cena. Intenté negarme, pero no me dejó. Había estado de pie todo el día, a parte de mencionar que había salido de casa por la mañana temprano para comprar lo que había llevado a casa, y ahora iba a cocinar. Además tenia el presentimiento de que no iba a ser una cena normalita, nada de lo que hacia era normalito.

Los niños iban caminando entre nosotros, cogidos de la mano y con la que les quedaba libre agarrados a una de las nuestras. Parecíamos una familia que iba al supermercado. Cada día que pasaba con Bella era como un sueño, un sueño que no quería que acabara. No la conocía desde hace mucho, pero solo podía pensar en ella. Ella, los niños y yo, siendo un nosotros.

Deseaba decirle lo que sentía por ella o pedirle una cita, pero no podía evitar sentir que ella no sentía lo mismo por mi. Era como si quisiera mantener una cierta distancia entre nosotros, aun estando cerca. Como si se estuviera protegiendo de nosotros, pero no sabía el porqué.

Aparte, de sus ocasionales comentarios de marisabidilla, eran tan dulce como la miel y tan gentil como una mariposa. Era lo que mi padre solía decir de mi madre y era verdad, esa era la descripción perfecta de Esme y también la de Bella. No importaba lo mucho que intentara hacerse la dura, pero sabia que en el fondo ella no era así, era como un muro que había construido para protegerse.

Y yo quería romper ese muro y estar a su lado cuando riera o cuando llorara. Quería ser la persona a la que acudiera cunado se sintiera mal o cuando se sintiera bien. Quería que compartiera con migo sus alegrías, con migo y con nadie más.

Pero cada vez que intentaba meterme en su mente, para averiguar que era lo que realmente pasaba allí, más difícil parecía. Se estaba empezando a abrir un poco, dejándome ver que es lo que se escondía detrás de esa dura coraza, pero aun así había algo que me estaba escondiendo, algo que no quería que viera, quizás porque estaba avergonzada de ello. La verdad es que eso me daba igual, no podía haber nada que hubiera dicho o hecho que pudiera hacer que la dejara de…amar.

Ella necesitaba a alguien, alguien que la quisiera y ese alguien era yo.

-Podemos comprar dulces?- preguntó Kevin esperanzado.

-No.

-Ah papi por favor! Porfa, porfa, porfa, porfa, porfaaaaaa!- me pidió Kyle. Odio cuando hace eso, porque es casi imposible de resistir.

-Kyle, he dicho que…

-Qué os parece si hago galletas? Y os digo que mis galletas son tan buenas que hacen que los otros dulces sepas a barro y no son tan malas para los dientes- les preguntó a los niños, aunque yo sabia que no era una verdadera pregunta.

Por qué me parecía que esa frase de Bella ya la tenía pensada?

-Puedes hacer eso?- preguntó Kevin sorprendido al ver que Bella había descrito sus galletas como si fueran mágicas.

-Puedo hacer mucho mas que…

-Oh! Perdón! No le había visto! Siento muchísimo haberme tropezado con usted- me dijo una mujer pelirroja mientras recogía su cesta de la compra y me sonreía de una forma extraña.

-No, ha sido culpa mía, lo siento mucho- le dije dándole la espalda y mirando a Bella y los niños de nuevo.

-No se preocupe, me llamo Jessica y tu eres…

-Mi papi!- le dijo Kevin acercándose a Bella para que lo cogiera en brazos. Parecía que quisiera hacerle ver algo obvio y yo no iba a detenerlo.

Bella se agachó, lo cogió en brazos automáticamente y se quedó mirando a Jessica, de manera impasible. Bella parecía no inmutarse de la presencia de aquella mujer, cosa que me inquietaba un poco.

-Oh, es tu hijo?

-Bueno, considerando que ha dicho que él- dijo Kyle señalándome a mi- es su papi y es mi papi también y que somos gemelos, pues…- concluyó haciendo lo mismo que Kevin para que lo cogiera en brazos.

-Kyle, eso ha sido de muy mala educación, discúlpate ahora mismo- le dijo Bella con un tono serio pero gentil a la misma vez. Era la primera vez que veía un atisbo de emoción desde que Jessica había chocado con migo.

-Oh!- exclamo Jessica, dándose cuenta de la presencia de Bella por primera vez. Cómo podía no haberla visto antes? Estaba justo a mi lado y llevaba a Kevin apoyado en una de sus caderas.

-Pero ella…

-Sin peros, Kyle.

-Oh, no pasa nada, no me ha ofendido en absoluto- dijo acercándose a pellizcar a Kyle en las mejillas, pero antes de que se acercara más, Kevin apartó su mano de su hermano.

-Desvergonzada!

-Kevin!- dijimos Bella y yo a la vez.

-Que! Se está comportando muy mal y quería ponerme sus sucias manos en la cara- dijo Kyle tratando de defender y proteger a su hermano.

-Dónde habéis aprendido eso?- les pregunté al os dos.

-La tía Ally nos las enseñó y nos dijo que podíamos usarlas cuando una mujer desesperada se lanzara sin pudor a ti!- dijo Kyle enfadado.

-Kevin, Kyle esas son palabras que no debéis utilizar o decir a la gente, especialmente cuando no sabéis lo que significan- les dijo Bella.

-Pero si sabemos lo que significan! Tía Ally llamó así una vez a las chicas que querían lanzársele al cuello al tío Jay. Aunque ella no sabía que estábamos escuchándola.

Jessica pareció volver del trance o del sock después de oír lo que los niños le habían dicho y saltó- Cómo te atreves mocoso de m…- Bella la cortó en seco bajando a Kevin al suelo y dando un paso hacia delante.

-Si se te ocurre terminar esa frase refiriéndote a mis niños, ahora seré yo lo que te diga un par de cosas. Te recomiendo que tomes nota de lo que ellos te han dicho y dejes de hacer el ridículo- dijo Bella muy seria con lo que Jessica soltó la cesta con su compra y salió corriendo de la tienda al ver la cara de pocos amigos que tenia Bella.

-Y encuanto a vosotros dos, hablaremos cuando lleguemos a casa.

-Si, Bella- dijeron los niños mirando al suelo. Ella los cogió en brazos, los sentó en el carro de la compra, les dio un beso y terminó de hacer la compra.

El viaje de vuelta a casa fue en silencio, pero fue un silencio cómodo. Los niños hablaban en susurros entre ellos y bella tenia la cabeza apoyada en el reposacabezas, vuelta hacia la ventanilla, mirando hacia fuera sin fijarse en nada en concreto. Estaba muy callada y no quería saber desesperadamente lo que le rondaba por la cabeza. Quería esperar a que llegáramos a casa, pero no podía soportar aquel silencio.

-En qué piensas?

-En los niños. No tenían por qué haber dicho eso, no son formas de comportarse y menos en niños de su edad, aunque claro, no los puedo culpar- dijo en un susurro- ha sido muy divertido. Deberías haberte visto la cara y ya ni hablemos de la de ella. De risa.

-Cuál piensas que será un buen castigo para ellos?- le pregunté bajándome del coche para quitarles los cinturones de seguridad a los niños.

-Por ahora opino que se han quedado sin mis galletas y que tendremos una charla con ellos. No creo que realmente entiendan qué es lo que han hecho. NO creo que todo ese vocabulario haya salido solo te tu hermana, quizás solo utilizó un par de esas palabras, pero con lo listos que son, quizás la oyeron y vieron que es lo que estaba haciendo cuando las usaba y decidieron guardarse esas palabras en sus cabecitas para darles uso…más tarde.

-Tiene sentido- dije dándole la razón a Bella mientras entrábamos las bolsas de la compra a casa. Los niños estaban Ens. Cuarto cambiándose de ropa. Sabía que Alice tenía sus propios métodos, pero no pensaba que hubiera enseñado a los niños esas palabras a posta para usarlas de ese modo.

Bella se dirigió a la cocina y empezó a colocar las cosas. Sacó una olla grande, la llenó de agua y la puso al fuego para que hirviera. Después se dirigió al horno y lo puso a 230ºC. En aquel momento los niños entraron en la cocina corriendo y listos para ayudar. Les dije que volvería enseguida y me fui a mi habitación.

Me quité la ropa, metiéndola en la cesta de la ropa sucia, y me metí en la ducha. El agua estaba caliente, más caliente de lo normal, pero no me molestaba, en realidad era exactamente lo que necesitaba. El día de hoy había sido mejor de lo que me había imaginado. No podía haberme imaginado un día como el de hoy. Parecía como si fuéramos una familia. Ella era la madre y yo el padre. Trabajando juntos y disfrutando de nuestra compañía.

La manera que había tenido de defender a Kyle y a Kevin había sido…no tenia palabras para describirla y además los había llamado "mis niños". La verdad es que no sabia si lo había dicho con verdadero sentimiento o solo para librarse de esa tal Jessica, pero de todas maneras, me había gustado mucho como habían sonado esas palabras saliendo de su boca. Eran sus niños de cualquier modo. Ella los quería y ellos la querían a ella y estaba seguro de que si tuviera que elegir entre salvar sus vidas o salvar la suya, de seguro y sin pensárselo dos veces, habría arriesgado la suya para salvarlos.

Cuando volví a la cocina, 20 minutos más tarde. Kyle estaba ayudando a Bella a poner las láminas de lasaña en la olla y Kevin estaba cortando trozos de cebolla y pimiento con un cuchillo en el otro lado de la encimera.

Un cuchillo! Eso corta!

-Bella, de verdad piensas que es correcto dejar a un niño de 4 años con un cuchillo?- le pregunté con incredulidad.

-Edward, tranquilízate, por favor. Yo lo he pre cortado todo antes y lo que está usando es un cuchillo de untar mantequilla, de plástico. Por qué no dejas de intentar dirigir mi cocina y vienes a ayudar a Kyle a remover la salsa?- me sugirió. Yo la obedecí inmediatamente y me puse detrás de Kyle cuando Bella se retiró de su lado.

Bella me pasó la cebolla y los pimientos que Kevin había cortado y me dijo que ayudara a Kyle a echarlos a la salsa. Mientras la salsa se hacia, Bella puso otra sartén al fuego para calentar un poco de aceite. Mientras se calentaba, empezó a sazonar algo de pollo y pavo y lo metió en la sartén.

Cogió a Kevin y lo bajó de su taburete y lo llevó cerca de la vitro cerámica, para luego volver aponer al niño encima. Yo me quedé entre los dos para así ayudarlos a mover la salsa y la carne. Bella se fue al otro lado de la encimera y empezó a pelar y cortar unos cuantos ingredientes. Pensé que estaba loca si creía que los niños se iban a comer aquellas verduras, pero me dijo que se las comerían y que encima les iban a gustar. Y quien era yo para llevarle la contraria? Había acertado en otras ocasiones, además, mi padre solía decir que a las mujeres siempre había que llevarles la razón aunque estuvieran equivocadas.

Cuando las verduras estuvieron listas, Bella las puso en una placa de horno, les puso unas cuantas especias que ni yo sabia que tenia y les echó un poco de aceite de oliva virgen por encima. Después las metió en el horno para que se gratinara.

Cuando hubo terminado vino hacia donde estábamos nosotros y se puso a ayudar a Kevin con la carne.

Cuando la verdura estuvo casi echa, la sacó del horno y fue al frigorífico en busca del queso de cobertura y de la mozzarella. Cogió una fuente grande y empezó a montar las capas de la lasaña con la ayuda de Kevin y Kyle. Los tres se movían en perfecta armonía, hablando y riendo mientras trabajaba en la cena.

De vez en cuando Bella les daba a los niños un trozo de queso para que lo comieran y volvía al trabajo. Me encantaba la forma en la que se movía en la cocina, preparando todo, en sintonía y sin pasar nada por alto incluso le daba tiempo a mirarme y sonreirme.

Y así era como tenía que ser.

_**Edwardbellaedwardbelledwardbellaedwardbellaedwardbellaedwardbellaedwardb**_

Bueno, aquí está y espero que os haya gustado! Ahora ya sabéis para qué eran los marcos de las ventanas. Es muy divertido, a parte de barato, hacer eso con las judías, incluso si no tenéis las ventanas, con un poco de cartón, pintura, pegatinas, purpurina e imaginación también queda bien.

Encuanto a lo del papel…yo nunca lo he hecho, si he utilizado mucho papel reciclado, pero nunca ninguno "Made in Yo!"

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo el viernes…ah! Y no me neguéis que no os habéis reído cuando Jessica sale corriendo de la tienda!


	15. Ah sí! Felíz día de la madre

Capítulo 16: Ah si…Feliz día de la madre

**Capítulo 15: Ah si…Feliz día de la madre.**

Eran las 8 de la mañana y ya estaba despierta, a pesar de la noche que había pasado y de que llevaba sin dormir un par de días. Pasé casi todo el sábado con Edward y los niños haciendo manualidades. Ayudamos a los niños a hacer placas de con sus nombres para su cuarto y tarjetas de felicitación para su abuela.

Cuando hubimos terminado les preparé una lasaña de verduras. Al principio Edward no me quería dejar pero al fin se dio cuenta de que era una batalla perdida, iba a cocinar y no había nada que me lo fuera a impedir, comérselo o no comérselo, eso ya era cosa suya. También había pensado que mi salud mental no era del todo buena cuando vió que estaba preparando verdura para los niños y una vez más subestimó a los niños. No era que no les gustaran ciertas comidas, sino que se las había presentado de una forma poco apetecible.

Habían descubierto que los vegetales eran divertidos, porque parecían parecidos, con lo que aparecieron las ganas de comerlas.

Pero lo mejor del día llegó cuando fuimos al supermercado. Aquella mujer pelirroja, sin querer, pero queriendo, se chocó contra Edward, dejando caer su compra al suelo.

Llevaba puesto un modelito que dejaba poco a la imaginación y tan ajustado que parecía que se lo hubieran pintado encima. El escote era demasiado pronunciado, enseñando más de lo necesario cuando se agachó a recoger sus cosas. Sin duda se le estaba insinuando sin ningún pudor.

Edward se disculpó, aunque tuviera ella la culpa, y se volvió hacia nosotros, aunque pareció que ella no cogió la indirecta. No dije nada, porque no era de mi incumbencia. No era la novia de Edward o su mujer, así que me mantuve calladita…hasta que intentó llamar a los niños bastardos.

Kevin y Kyle se habían puesto a la defensiva cuando vieron como se insinuaba y decidieron tomar cartas en el asunto por sus propios medios. Aunque las palabras que usaron los niños no fueron adecuadas, no actuó de manera adecuada al usar ese lenguaje delante o a cerca de los niños. Si hubiera sido capaz de terminar la frase que dejó a medias, estoy segura de que se habría llevado un recuerdo mío en forma de mano en su perfecta cara.

Fue muy mal educada e irrespetuosa, y eso era una cosa que no podía soportar. Edward y yo, y estoy segura de ello, parecía como si estuviéramos relacionados de manera romántica, casados y con niños y aún así decidió insinuársele sin ningún pudor.

El vocabulario que usaron los niños tampoco fue de muy buen gusto, así que Edward y yo no sentamos con ellos y tuvimos una charla sobre las palabras que no se deben usar.

La verdad es que las palabras que usaron eran las adecuadas, pero aun así eran demasiado pequeños para usar ese vocabulario.

Al final, el castigo impuesto fue el de quedarse sin ver dibujos durante una semana. No les hizo mucha gracia que por eso se fueran a perder a Bob Esponja, pero Edward estaba más que contento de ello.

48 horas, sin dormir, eran más de las nueve de la mañana y no me sentía cansada, así que decidí salir de la cama. No era bueno prolongar lo inevitable y de todas maneras me tendría que levantar tarde o temprano, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a dormir más allá de las 9.

Llevar a Goober a dar un paseo me pareció un buen plan. Quería salir de la casa antes de que el tiempo de estropeara, como casi siempre en Washington, pero hoy parecía que eso no se iba a cumplir.

El sol brillaba y los pájaros cantaban, el aire era templado y no había ni una gota de humedad en la brisa. Este seria el primer día de la madre en cuatro años en el que día empezaba con un sol brillante en el cielo. Y a pesar del esplendor general, eso no se iba a notar en mi humor.

Mi humor, solía reflejar el clima típico de Washington: oscuro, gris y nublado y por una vez me hubiera gustado que el día fuera frió y lluvioso.

No me apetecía ver el sol brillar ni a los pájaros cantar. Mi humor no era ninguna de las cosas que se podría asociar con la primavera. Mi humor reflejaba la temporada de huracanes más bien. Con rayos y truenos, uno de esos que destrozan todo lo que se les pone por medio.

Nunca había llegado a entender por qué el día de la madre me ponía de ese humor. No había perdido a mi madre ni nada por el estilo, que justificaba por qué odiaba tanto ese día. Nunca antes me había puesto así, para mi era un día como otro cualquiera. Algunas veces, iba a casa de Alice para llevarle a Esme unas flores y una tarjeta, solo eso. Pero desde hace unos años, ya ni siquiera iba a ver a Esme cuando llegaba esta fecha. Me aseguraba de mandarle unas flores y una tarjeta, pero ya no la llamaba.

Siempre me había gustado estar sola en este día.

Quizás porque me hacia recordar la vida feliz que había tenido antes y que había llenado el hueco que había dejado Renee y ahora ya no tenia a nadie para llenarlo. Era como una herida que siempre se quedaría abierta y sin terminar de curar.

Ella me había apartado de todo lo que tenía. Nunca había sabido de su existencia, cosa que no me había preocupado lo mas mínimo ya que tenia a papá, al abuelo Henry y durante algún tiempo a la abuela Judy. Tenía a la mejor familia del mundo y a la mejor familia "adoptiva" que siempre estaba ahí cuando los necesitaba.

Pero un año, todo aquello cambió. Renee apareció y me apartó de mi padre. Demandando que me tenia que quedar con ella, porque Charlie no era el adecuado para cuidar de mi.

No había tenido ningún problema en cuidarme durante los 9 primeros años de mi vida, entonces, porqué ahora a los 10, cuando ya casi podía cuidarme yo solita, ella pensaba que Charlie no era la persona más adecuada para cuidarme?. Charlie me había cuidado y se había preocupado por mí desde que ella desapareció de nuestras vidas cuando tan solo tenía 7 meses. Charlie me había dado todo lo que me había hecho falta y nunca había tenido ni un problema. Pero de todas maneras había obtenido mi custodia.

Había estado llorando durante semanas después de que Renee me hubiera llevado a Phoenix.

Amaba los pocos días de sol que teníamos en Forks, pero estar al sol, sentir el calor cuando se supone que lo tienes que sentir, sin la necesidad de llevar chubasquero si no camisetas de tirantes, pantalones cortos y chanclas, no valía la pena si no tenía a mi familia para disfrutarlo. Ellos eran mi vida, todo lo que me era conocido y esta mujer, Renee, mi madre, era una total desconocida para mí.

Una desconocida que había destrozado a mi familia para siempre.

No podía acusar a Renee directamente de lo que les había pasado, pero todas nuestras vidas cambiaron por culpa de su acto de egoísmo. Nunca me había querido, nunca me había amado. Y encima esperaba que yo si la quisiera y pensaba que se merecía mi amor.

Levanté los ojos de mis pies encuanto entré al camino que llevaba a mi casa, volvía de dar un paseo con Goober, cuando vi un coche que no me resultaba familiar, aparcado en frente de mi casa. Era un Range Rover nuevecito y estaba totalmente segura que no conocía a nadie que tuviera un coche como ese.

-Isabella. Dónde te habías metido?

Hablando del demonio…

Mi más o menos buen humor se acababa de estrellar contra el suelo.

-Qué quieres decir con eso de dónde me he metido?- le pregunté mirándola extrañada. Qué hacia ella aquí? En mi casa y sin avisar?

-Te llevo esperando desde hace una hora!- me dijo como si llevara toda al razón del mundo. No tenia ni idea de que iba a venir hoy- y bien?

-Y bien qué?- le pregunté pasando de largo para ir a abrir la puerta.

-No tienes nada que decirme?

-Hola Renee?

-Isab…

-Bella- le dije cortando su frase para corregirla.

-Isabella, soy tu madre y me merezco un poco de respeto- me dijo poniendo las manos en las caderas.

-Y en qué te he faltado al respeto?- le dije entrando a la cocina con Goober para darle de comer.

-Me has llamado Renee.

-Es que ese no es tu nombre?- ella suspiró y se calló. Había decidido que no iba a tener ese tipo de conversación con migo ahora.

-Qué hace esa bestia en la casa, Isabella? Sácalo fuera!

-Lo primero, mi perro no es una bestia. Y segundo, Goober es un perro guardián y esta es mi casa y si tienes algún problema con que esté dentro, te puedes marchar. Pero no vengas a aquí diciendo como debo de manejar mi casa- dije como quien no quiere la cosa. Cada vez que venia le ponía pegas a todo. Nada le parecía lo suficientemente bueno.

Siempre tenía algo que criticarme.

-solo te decía…

-Renee, cuando quiera o necesite que me des tu opinión, te lo preguntaré, gracias- le dije cortante.

-Y ahora ya estás lista para arreglarte?- me preguntó ignorando el comentario que había hecho antes, como siempre.

-Para?

-Es el día de la madre!

-Si, lo sé.

-Así que me vas a invitar a comer- me dijo como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo.

-Quién, yo?

-Si- la miré y me fui a la ducha para evitar empezar una nueva discusión con ella.

Llevaba unos 20 minutos en mi cuarto cuando llamó a la puerta demandando saber qué era lo que me estaba llevando tanto tiempo.

-Quizás lo que tengas que hacer la próxima vez antes de presentarte de imprevisto en casa de la gente sea avisar. No puedes pretender que alguien cambie su agenda para acomodarse a ti- no me contestó, con lo que supuse que se había ido.

15 minutos más tarde salí de mi cuarto para encontrar mi salón redecorado completamente y a Goober por ninguna parte. Lo había vuelto a hacer. Creí que lo había dejado claro la última vez que había venido a verme, no quería que organizara mis cosas de la manera que a ella le parecía bien. Aunque no parecía que se hubiera enterado y no hacia mas que entrometerse en mi vida.

-Qué le ha pasado a mi casa y por qué está Goober en el patio?

-Ese perro no debe estar en la casa, lo va a dejar todo lleno de pelos. Además las cosas tal y como las he colocado, permitirán que entre mas sol en la casa y hará que parezca más luminosa- pero de qué estaba hablando? Qué luz? Estábamos en Washington, aquí casi nunca hacia sol.

Por ello tenia las paredes pintadas de un color claro y la fachada de la casa tenia unas ventanas de casi dos metros y medio para permitir que por ellas entrara toda la luz natural, que no luz del sol, que fuera posible. Mi despacho tenía una ventana panorámica bastante grande y las puertas correderas que separaban las habitaciones siempre estaban abiertas, así que la casa tenia toda la luz que se podía tener.

Pensé para mi misma que no quería discutir a cerca de aquello. Ella nunca me daría la razón así que solo tenia que esperar a que se fuera para poner todo de nuevo en su sitio. Además, ya tenía dolor de cabeza tan solo de pensar que tendría que pasar la hora de la comida con ella, como para ponerme a discutir con ella de eso y que empeorara.

Así que me puse el abrigo, cogí las llaves y me dirigí a la puerta de atrás para dejar entrar a Goober de nuevo en la casa. De ninguna manera iba a dejar que se quedara fuera. Renee me miró cuando entré de nuevo con Goober al salón, gruñó y salió exageradamente por la puerta. La seguí hacia fuera, cerré la puerta y me subí a mi coche.

-No vienes con migo?- me preguntó Renee bajando la ventanilla de su coche.

-No, voy con mi coche.

-Es que acaso es tan malo ir con tu propia madre? O es que acaso no me quieres?- me pensé por un instante lo que me había preguntado antes de contestarle. Había intentado llevarme bien con ella, de verdad que lo había hecho, pero no había sido capaz. Cómo podía querer a alguien que nunca me había querido a mí?

Nunca era demasiado buena para ella y aún así quería que yo la quisiera!

Renee pensaba que me parecía demasiado a Charlie y al abuelo Henry y que habían tenido demasiada influencia en mí y por eso no me veía con buenos ojos. Y Alice, no era lo suficientemente buena para mí y sus padres no tenían por qué meterse en mi vida. Eso era lo que ella pensaba y les echaba las culpas de mi comportamiento, de cierta manera.

Mi…poca tolerancia hacia la mujer que me había dado la vida, no tenia nada que ver con las personas que me querían. Era el gran error de su vida, a parte de lo de casarse con Charlie. Él nunca había sido lo suficiente bueno para ella, como tampoco lo era yo.

Aparté la vista de Renee y me subí al coche sin contestarle. Aún no era lo suficientemente confidente para decirle la verdad, que no la quería como una hija quiere a su madre y que me hubiera gustado que nunca hubiera aparecido en nuestras vidas. Y tampoco se había ganado el privilegio de que le contestara con una mentira piadosa para que se sintiera bien, así que era mejor no contestarle.

Me llevó casi 30 minutos llegar a la Bella Italia, ya que Renee conducía como una abuelita. Cuando llegamos donde estaba el libro de reservas, el Maître le preguntó el nombre a Renee y nos dijo que tendríamos que esperar una hora hasta que hubiera una mesa libre.

Renee intentó entablar conversación conmigo un par de veces, pero yo encontré más interesantes las revistas de cocina que tenían en el revistero que había cerca del banco en el que estábamos esperando sentadas. Unos 30 minutos después, Ángela y su familia entraron al restaurante. Llegó con Ben y sus respectivos padres.

-Bella!

-Ang! Ben! Cómo estáis?

-Estamos bien, encantados de verte al fin!

-Que puedo decir Ben? Soy una mujer ocupada- les dije haciendo que todos rieran, todos menos Renee. Era el típico saludo entre Ben y yo, lo hicimos una vez y se ha convertido en una especie de tradición.

-Sr. y Sra. Cheney, cómo están? Hace mucho que no los había visto- les pregunté dándoles a cada uno y acercándome después a los padres de Ángela.

-Estamos bien cariño, y tú qué tal estás?- me preguntó la Sra. Cheney.

-Estoy bien, trabajando encasa, cosa que ya sabe que adoro- contesté haciendo que todos rieran.

-s.f. y Sra. Webber

-Bella, que alegría verte de nuevo. He oído que estás saliendo con un agente- me dijo el Sr. Webber moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

-Ang! No habrás…

-Si!

-Bill, mira la has avergonzado!- dijo la Sra. Webber dándole un golpecito en el brazo a su marido.

-Ha debido hacerle algo a Angela para que lo dijera, porque normalmente mi Ang es muy buena- dijo Ben poniéndose de parte de su mujer.

-Así se hace hijo, ponte de su parte y nada te irá mal. Es lo que los hombres solemos hacer.

-Disculpa, acabas de decir…

-Lo mucho que amo y adoro a mi mujer? Pues si. Eso es exactamente lo que he dicho.

-Sip, Ben sabe lo que se hace, no hay duda- dije riendo, las esposas se rieron y los maridos miraron a Ben de mala manera.

-Bella, estás saliendo con alguien? No lo sabia!

-No estoy saliendo con nadie. Ángela lo ha dicho para vengarse de mi, porque el otro día la lleve de compras con Alice y con migo. Oh! Disculpadme todos, esta es mi madre, Renee Dwyer. Renee, estos son los padres de Ángela y de Ben- dije mientras se saludaban entre ellos.

-Bella, cómo es que está ella aquí?- me preguntó Ángela en voz baja.

-Me la encontré en la puerta de casa cuando volvía de dar un paseo con Goober. Ni siquiera sabia que iba a venir- le susurré.

-Tengo una idea! Por qué no coméis con nosotros?

-Oh no Bella! N queremos molestar- me dijo la Sra. Webber.

-No es ninguna molestia, además será más divertido. Todos juntos- dije mientras me acerqué al Maître para decirle que seríamos más personas a comer. El me dijo que no había problema, pero que tendríamos que esperar una hora más hasta que hubiera una mesa libre para acomodarnos a todos.

-Renee, tienes una hija encantadora. He recibido un ramo de flores precioso esta mañana de su parte. Muchas gracias Bella- me agradeció la Sra. Cheney.

-Oh si! Gracias también por las mías, son preciosas- me agradeció también la madre de Ángela.

-No es nada, feliz día de la madre.

La comida la pasamos sin muchos incidentes, supongo que eso fue debido a que había más gente presente que me mantuvo entretenida. La mayor parte del tiempo estuve hablando con Ángela y Ben, mientras que los padres mantenían sus propias conversaciones. Si Ángela y Ben no hubieran aparecido, no sé como habría acabado aquella comida.

Pasamos casi dos horas en la Bella Italia, hablando y pasando un buen rato hasta que decidimos que ya era hora de marcharse y dejar la mesa libre para que otra familia pudiera disfrutar de la comida.

-Bella, tenemos que quedar para ir de compras!

-Creo que eso no va a ser posible la verdad- dije cruzándome de brazos.

-Todavía te estás arrepintiendo de la ultima vez? No fue tan malo- dijo Ángela como no creyendo lo que oía.

-ME acordaré de comentarle eso a Alice la próxima vez que la vea.

-Eso ni se te ocurra!- todos se echaron a reír y nos empezamos a despedir.

-Adiós, Renee- me despedí cuando todo el mundo se hubo ido.

-Isabella, por qué yo no he recibido flores?- me quedé callada un minuto.

-No sé que clase de flores te gustan, además tu eres alérgica a todas- la verdad es que no me había acordado de Renee cuando había ido a encargar todas las flores.

-Eso es lo de menos.

-Entonces que? Eres alérgica, porqué tendría que enviarte flores?

-Ni siquiera me has deseado un feliz día de la madre!

-Pues y es eso, feliz día de la madre.

-Eso ya no vale.

-Renee, podemos dejar esta discusión para otra ocasión? Es tarde, estoy cansada y tengo que sacar a Goober a dar un paseo.

-Por qué no me llamas mamá?

-Por qué no me llamas Bella?

-Porque el nombre que te puse es Isabella.

-Y eso es lo único que hiciste.

-Qué has querido decir con eso?

-No me apetece discutir eso contigo ahora. Te llamaré más tarde- concluí intentando evitar la discusión, pero a Renee le encantaba hacerse la victima.

-Isabella, necesitas superar eso y dejar de culparme por lo que pasó. Eran unos hombres demasiado mal humorados para que tú estuvieras a su alrededor, estabas mejor alejada de ellos. Además yo soy tu madre y te exijo que me trates como tal!

-Madre? Madre? Nunca me quisiste. Me abandonaste para luego apartarme de mi familia. Una familia que sí me quería, que me amaba, que se preocupaba por mí y que nunca me dejó sola. Nunca has sido mi madre, así que no pienses que voy a llamarte una cosa que no eres. Charlie y Henry eran lo único que tenia después de que tú decidieras que no éramos lo suficientemente buenos para ti y nos dejaras. Y por tu culpa, perdí un tiempo precioso de estar con ellos, por eso no te perdonaré nunca- le dije con rabia, para después subirme al coche e irme.

No podía creer que tuviera la decencia de pensar que pudiera creerse mi madre. Vale que me hubiera dado a luz y que me diera un nombre, pero eso fue lo único que había hecho por mí. No había sido una madre para mí. Esme es la única madre que tengo. Ella fue la que me enseñó todas las cosas que una madre debe enseñar a su hija. Ella fue la que se encargó de darme la "charla" y la que estuvo conmigo cuando me convertí en una mujer. Renee nunca había estado ahí en ninguna de esas ocasiones. Esme fue y será mi única madre en todos los aspectos que realmente importaban.

Cómo podía pensar que la podría amar y respetar cuando había hecho todo lo posible para que no la quisiera?

De camino a casa fui conduciendo casi rebasando el límite de velocidad. El tiempo, que a principio del día era soleado y cálido, había cambiado a nublado y frío. La lluvia empezó a caer lentamente, pero rápidamente se convirtió en una tormenta. Lo triste te todo eso, es que mi humor era aún más negro que las nubes que tenia encima. Las lagrimas se derramaban de mis ojos como si las lanzaran a cubos, mientras serpenteaba entre el tráfico lo más rápido que podía. Conducía tan rápido que casi tuve un accidente. Todo lo que quería era llegar a casa lo antes posible y librarme del dolor que me estaba desgarrando por dentro. Intenté desesperadamente mantener ese dolor bajo control, pero recordar lo que Renee había dicho, lo hacia mas difícil a cada segundo que pasaba.

Paré en seco mi coche en el camino de entrada, lo hice tan bruscamente que si mi coche no hubiera sido un BMW, habría volcado hacia un lado. Corrí hacia la casa para coger a Goober. Dejé mis llaves en la mesa de la entrada y colgué mi abrigo en el perchero antes de salir por la puerta de atrás para dejar salir a Goober. Salió y volvió a entrar en cuestión de segundos. Estaba acostumbrado a la lluvia, pero no le gustaba en absoluto.

Volví al cuarto de estar y miré a mí alrededor y se me escapó un sollozo que hizo que me temblara todo el cuerpo. Aun estaba todo colocado de la misma manera que Renee lo había hecho y eso hizo que me volviera a acordar de lo que me había dicho. Ella estaba matando todo lo que era mi vida. Arruinando todo lo que tocaba y ya no lo podía soportar más.

Salí de la casa y comencé a andar todo lo deprisa que me permitían los pies. Iba sin rumbo fijo, pero lo único que quería era alejarme de esa casa. La aparición de Renee y las blasfemias que había soltado a cerca de las personas a las que más quería, había sido demasiado. Solo hizo que recordara como mi vida se quedó patas arriba.

**FLASHBACK**

**16 DE JUNIO DE 2000/ BELLA, 15 AÑOS**.

_-Ok Bella, dile a Charlie que lo llamaré más tarde, cuando llegue a casa, vale?_

_-No te preocupes Billy, hasta luego Jacob, te llamaré mañana._

_-Si ya, claro Bella- se burló Jacob. Me había quedado dormida la última vez que debí haberlo llamado y ahora aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para restregármelo._

_Entré en casa y decidí darme una ducha. La verdad es que necesitaba una ducha caliente. Había sido un día muy duro y lo único que me apetecía era quitarme de encima el barro. Cuando el agua estuvo a punto, me metí dentro. Mis músculos estaban tan tensos que me llevó un rato que se relajaran bajo el agua. Me lavé el pelo con mi champú de fresas favorito y eché mi gel de baño con olor a fresias en la esponja. Alice siempre me decía que estaba loca por utilizar dos fragancias diferentes a la misma vez, porque "se confundían los olores" según ella._

_Ella siempre tenía una extraña explicación para las cosas y una tabla para dejar claro su punto._

_Salí de la ducha y me vestí pensando si cocinar algo o no. Decidí que si había comida en el frigorífico, cocinaría, pero si no, llamaría para encargar una pizza cuando papá volviera a casa._

_Bajé rápido por las escaleras y conseguí no caerme por el camino. Cuando llegue finalmente a la cocina, descubrí que no había nada decente para cocinar. Yo había heredado la camioneta vieja de Billy, ahora que estaba en una silla de ruedas ya no la necesitaba, pero papá me había prohibido conducir yo sola hasta que no me sacara el carné, el año que viene._

_No habíamos tenido tiempo para ir al supermercado, principalmente porque le abuelo Henry estaba en el hospital. Después de que mi supuesta madre apareciera de repente de Dios sabe donde y me obligara a ir con ella, el abuelo Henry se había puesto enfermo, le habían diagnosticado cáncer de próstata. Renee no fue capaz de dejarme venir a visitarle después de que se lo diagnosticaran. Pensó que sería mejor para mí que no lo viera._

_Pero después de la quimio y de la radioterapia, el cáncer había disminuido. Estaba tan asustada al pensar que no volvería a verlo nunca más, que cuando llamó papá y me dijo que los doctores le habían dicho que había disminuido, que casi me desmayé. Eso significaba que viviría algún tiempo más y que podría volver a verlo otra vez._

_Después de casi 4 años de batallas legales, Charlie consiguió hacerse con mi custodia de nuevo, pro aún así tendría que visitar a Renee en verano. Cuando volvía a casa estaba contentísima de poder volver a ver a mi padre y al abuelo. Poco a poco las cosas volvieron a ser como lo habían sido cuando tenia 9 años. Alice y su familia estaban tan contentos de volver a verme como yo lo estaba de volver a verlos a ellos!_

_Emmett, el hermano de Alice, hacia poco que se había sacado el carné de conducir, así que cuando no tenia nada que hacer, le pedía que me llevara al hospital para llevarle al Dr. Cullen, o Carlisle como él quería que le llamase, la comida para que no tuviera que comer la comida que preparaban en el hospital. Esme le solía hacer la comida, pero le pedí que me dejara hacerla a mí, para así darle las gracias por todo lo que había hecho por el abuelo._

_Carlisle no era un oncólogo, pero pidió el caso y estudió las condiciones del tipo de cáncer del abuelo Henry. Los oncólogos del hospital de Seattle solo podían ir a Forks una o dos veces por semana, ya que esa especialidad no estaba en el hospital. El abuelo no podía ir tres veces en semana a Seattle y no podía quedarse en el hospital de Seattle, solo._

_Papá quería cogerse la baja del trabajo por un tiempo, pero el abuelo Henry, siendo el cabezota que siempre había sido, se negó a que hiciera eso._

_Hoy había ido a visitarlo con él. El año que había pasado desde que había vuelto a casa, no había hecho más que debilitarlo. Se cayó al salir del bote de pesca la semana pasada, así que Billy y papá insistieron en llevarlo al hospital para que Carlisle le echara un vistazo en caso de que se hubiera roto una cadera o algo. Carlisle le hizo unas pruebas y descubrió que el cáncer había vuelto a aparecer, que estaba en el nivel 4 y que se había extendido al hígado y a los pulmones._

_Cuando Carlisle nos dijo aquello, me sentí como si me hubieran golpeado con un martillo de dos toneladas. No podía creer que se estuviera muriendo, otra vez. No pude reprimir los sollozos que se escaparon de mi cuerpo. Mi abuelo era mi mejor amigo. Era el que me daba fuerzas y ahora la enfermedad, me lo estaba volviendo a quitar. Me sentí como si me hubieran quitado tiempo de estar a su lado. Primero los últimos 4 años que había estado alejado de él y que casi lo pierdo y ahora lo estaba volviendo a perder otra vez._

_El medico oficial del abuelo, el Dr. Marmora, nos dijo que no había nada que pudieran hacer al estar el cáncer tan avanzado y que si hubiera posibilidades de volver a darle el tratamiento, no lo soportaría. Nos dijo que la mejor opción era que se sometiera a cirugía, con lo que ganaría uno o dos años más. No estaba muy contenta con la solución que nos daba, pero no se podía hacer otra cosa. Así podría tener un poco más de tiempo con él y despedirme de una forma adecuada._

_La cirugía fue ayer y hoy estaba en la sala de recuperación. El abuelo parecía estar tan lleno de vida los dos primeros días que estuvo en el hospital, pero hoy…parecía tan frágil. Apenas se daba cuenta de que estábamos allí, apenas podía comer la sopa y su piel estaba fría. Era como si hubiera pasado la noche en un congelador. Traté de taparlo con las sabanas, pero él las apartaba al poco tiempo, argumentando que tenía calor._

_Me quedé allí unas cuantas horas leyéndole. Le encantaban los deportes, papá había sacado su afición al baloncesto de él, así que le leía la parte de deportes del periódico, contándole cuales habían sido los resultados y relatándole una a una las jugadas. Incluso me sentaba con Emmett o con papá por las noches y veía el partido con ellos y tomaba notas de lo que decían para podérselas leer al día siguiente._

_Como no tenía que ponerme a cocinar, decidí ponerme a leer un poco para despejar la cabeza. Esta situación nos estaba estresando a todos y puedo jurar que me encontré una cana ayer! Alice me decía que eso había sido una alucinación producida por el estrés. Eso no era verdad por supuesto, pero era la forma que tenia de animarme._

_Me tumbé en el sofá y abrí mi copia de cumbres borrascosas, pero la cerré rápidamente al recordar que alguien moría al final de la historia. Hablar o en este caso leer sobre la muerte, era lo último que me apetecía hacer en aquel momento. Rebusqué entre mis otros libros, Romeo y Julieta, El conde de Monte Cristo…todos mis libros eran los clásicos y todos tenían alguna escena de muerte antes del final feliz._

_De repente me sentí cansada de los clásicos así que puse la Sonata de Luz de Luna y cogí el libro de Orgullo y Perjuicio. Me pareció que seria el libro más seguro para leer de todos lo que tenía en mi colección. Tenía algunos libros nuevos, pero no me apetecía empezarlos._

_Supuse que me había quedado dormida, porque ya había oscurecido cuando me despertó papá, sacudiéndome gentilmente. Miré a mi padre, la mirada que tenía en la cara era la de cómo si alguien le hubiera robado su perrito. Sus labios temblaban y tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas, estaba quieto delante de mí, parecía un niño pequeño._

_-Bella cariño, el abuelo Henry se ha ido, Harry acaba de llamar- lo miré un instante intentando comprender que era lo que me estaba diciendo. Harry había llamado y el abuelo había muerto._

_Muerto?_

_-Bella, nos tenemos que ir. Tenemos que ir al hospital._

_-Vale- le dije levantándome de la cama y poniéndome los zapatos cuando papá salió de mi cuarto. Cuando llegué a las escaleras me encontré una escena que nunca creí que vería. Mi padre estaba sentado en el último escalón, llorando como un bebé. Había perdido a su padre y no había estado con él en ese momento._

_Bajé despacio los escalones, pasando a su lado para así poderme poner frente a él. Lo rodeé con mis brazos, abrazándolo. Estaba asustado y sufriendo, lo único que quería era abrazarlo y hacer que se fuera todo el dolor._

_-Papá, conduciré yo- le dije cuando me separé de él. Asintió con la cabeza y salimos por la puerta._

_El viaje hacia el hospital fue muy silencioso, ocasionalmente roto por los sollozos se papá. Me pareció que nos había llevado días llegar al hospital, pero al mismo tiempo me pareció que habíamos llegado muy deprisa. Aparqué el coche el los aparcamientos de urgencias y guié a papá dentro. Nos dirigimos hacia donde estaba la habitación del abuelo Henry y allí nos encontramos a Billy, Harry, Jacob, Alice y al resto de los Cullen de pie al lado de la puerta._

_-Carlisle está dentro. Estaba hablando con él y decidí ponerme a leer el periódico. Estuvo intranquilo durante un rato, se quería sentar y también pidió agua un par de veces. Estuvo así durante un par de horas, después volvió a estar bien. Un rato después, cuando lo volví a mirar, vi. que no respiraba. Llamé a Carlisle y llevan dentro desde entonces- nos explico Harry rápidamente después de que hubiéramos llegado._

_Me alejé un poco de todos mientras hablaban. No sabía muy bien qué pensar de todo aquello. Era algo surrealista. Mi abuelo y mejor amigo, estaba muerto y ni siquiera estaba llorando. Jacob y Alice se acercaron a mí, pero no me dijeron nada. Unos 20 minutos después, Carlisle y la mayoría de las enfermeras que estaban de guardia salieron del a habitación con mi abuelo y lo llevaron a otra planta del hospital_

_-Lo hemos recuperado, Charlie pero nos lo llevamos a la UCI (Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos). Está en una condición crítica y le hemos puesto respiración asistida para que pueda respirar- nos informó Carlisle. Le seguimos hasta la sala de espera de la UCI donde nos sentamos todos. Papá, Harry y Billy se fueron a hablar con Carlisle mientras los demás nos quedábamos allí._

_Apoyé la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla pensando en nada en particular. Tenía la mente en blanco. Nadia hablaba, solo me miraban a mi, quizás preguntándose por qué estaba tan callada y cuando me derrumbaría, pero no lo hice. Tan solo me quede allí, mirando a la nada._

_Un tiempo después cerré los ojos, pero no estaba dormida. Todos empezaron a susurrar ya que me creían dormida. Unos minutos después me puse de pie. Quería dar un paseo. Sali de la habitación sin decir una palabra y me dirigí a la calle. Nadie me siguió, algo de lo que les estaba verdaderamente agradecida._

_No estuve mucho tiempo fuera, solo necesitaba tomar un poco el aire y apartarme de todas las miradas._

_30 minutos después volví a la sala de espera y me di cuenta de que faltaban algunas personas._

_-Bella, necesito hablar contigo- me dijo papá muy serio- el abuelo está en muerte cerebral, lleva con el respirador unas 9 horas, no va a despertarse. He decidido desenchufarlo. Estás deacuerdo con eso?- 9 horas? De verdad había pasado tanto tiempo? Llevaba allí tanto tiempo?_

_-Creo que es lo que él habría querido- le contesté sin animo._

_-Vamos a despedirnos todos, entraremos de dos en dos- yo no me moví. No quería verlo así. Intentaron varias veces que entrara con alguien, pero no me moví n dije nada._

_Un poco después de las nueve de la mañana, nos reunimos todos en su habitación para darle el último adiós._

_El abuelo estaba tumbado en a cama, con las sabanas hasta la cintura. Tenía muchos cables y agujas en su cuerpo. Tenia un tubo que iba había la boca, era el que le ayudaba a respirar y que hacia que su pecho se moviera._

_Detrás de él había dos monitores, uno era el que vigilaba el corazón y el otro era el que monitorizaba la respiración._

_No parecía él, estaba muy quieto, era antinatural que alguien estuviera tan quieto._

_-Henry, siempre has sido y serás mi compañero favorito de pesca- le dijo Billy._

_-Te echaré de menos viejo amigo, fuiste como un padre para mí mientras crecía- le dijo Harry._

_-Seguiré todos los partidos por ti- Emmett._

_-Nos vemos, papá._

_Uno por uno se fueron despidiendo de él, acariciándole la mano o dándole un leve golpecito en el hombro. Carlisle se quedó detrás de una llorosa Esme mientras Gertrude, la enfermera que se había encargado de mi abuelo, le empezaba a descnectar todos los cables._

_Todos, excepto yo, comenzaron a llorar mientras observaban como el monitor del corazón, que fue el ultimo en ser desconectando, se iba apagando. Todavía seguía respirando, y yo me pregunté cuanto tiempo más estaría así. Recordé que Carlisle dijo, que algunas veces, los pacientes podían estar respirando por sí solos durante días o semanas y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que estaba deseando que eso fuera así y que se despertara y que me llevara a pescar._

_El monitor del corazón y a mi desgracia, empezó a disminuir su ritmo. Lo miré con más atención, olvidándome de la gente que había en la habitación, los latidos por minuto iban disminuyendo hasta que la cuenta llegó a cero y la línea se quedó quieta. Y allí estaba yo, mirando al monitor sin saber que hacer._

_Emmett se acercó a mí por detrás y puso una de sus manos en mi hombro y la primera lágrima desde que habíamos llegado allí resbaló de mis ojos._

_-Bella, está bien que llores- me dijo Alice y eso hizo que se desatara todo._

_Los sollozos más fuertes de mi vida me sacudieron el cuerpo violentamente, cuando al fin me di cuenta de lo que pasaba. Él estaba…muerto. Mi abuelo había muerto y no había podido despedirme de él. Se suponía que debía haber tenido dos años más con él, no una semana, DOS AÑOS!. Ayer estaba bien y hoy estaba muerto, se suponía que esto no debería haber pasado. Se suponía que tenía que vivir._

_Emmett me dio la vuelta en sus brazos cuando me empezó a faltar el aire. No podía respirar. Mi cuerpo pesaba más cada vez que intentaba respirar y dejar que entrara el aire en mis pulmones, pero con cada respiración, un nuevo sollozo me estremecía el cuerpo y hacia difícil la tarea de respirar._

_-Sácala de aquí, llévala a la sala de espera- a penas pude oír a charlie decir toso aquello por encima del ruido de mis sollozos._

_Intenté dar un paso mientras Emmett y Jacob me llevaban fuera, pero no podía andar. No quería andar, no me quería ir de allí. Seguí intentando respirar, cada vez me resultaba más difícil. Al final, Emmett me cogió en sus brazos y me llevo a la sala de espera y me sentó en una silla._

_-Bella- me dijo Carlisle usando su voz de doctor, pero con un tono ligeramente diferente- necesito que me mires- y lo hice._

_-Estás teniendo un ataque de pánico y si no te calmas te voy a tener que ingresar- me dijo, lo que hizo que me asustara aún más. Nunca me habían gustado los hospitales, pero con lo torpe que era, había aprendido a vivir con ello._

_-N-nnn-nn-n-no!- dije con la voz ronca._

_-Mantén tu atención fija en mí y respira profundamente, Bella. Se que puedes hacerlo. Te vas a poner bien- le escuché y empecé a respirar como me había dicho. Me llevó uno 5 minutos hasta que mi respiración fue mas o menos normal._

_Emmett continuó abrazándome y meciéndome en sus brazos hasta que todo a mí alrededor se volvió negro._

**Emmettemmettemmettemmettemmettemmettemmetemmettemmettemmettemmettemmett**

Bueno chicas/chicos…espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, confieso que yo lo he pasado un poco mal traduciéndolo, no podía evitar acordarme de mi abuelo.

Pero bueno, aquí os lo dejo y espero que os guste. Mañana sale Amanecer en inglés y espero que la gente que lo lea no tenga tan mala leche de destriparnos el final. Yo lo voy a leer en Inglés y no tendré el libro hasta el miércoles, pero la gente que lo vaya a leer en octubre se merece no enterarse de lo que va a pasar antes de tiempo…cosa difícil la verdad.

Bueno de momento os dejo hasta el lunes y no os pongáis muy tristes ok? En el capi se explica por qué Bella le tiene tanta manía a Renee.

Pasad un buen fin de semana!


	16. El día de Bella

CAPITULO 16: EL DÍA DE BELLA

**CAPITULO 16: EL DÍA DE BELLA**.

-MAMÁ!- grité cuando entré a casa de mis padres. Estaba deseando verla, aunque la hubiera visto hace un par de días.

A mi madre le encantaba el día de la madre, porque era uno de los pocos días al año que toda la familia estábamos juntos, aunque ella siempre decía, casi todos. Nunca había entendido a qué se refería con "casi", si estábamos todos!. Papá, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, los niños y yo, no faltaba nadie. Aunque ella siempre ponía un plato y un cubierto más en la mesa. Para quién? No lo sabía.

A nadie parecía molestarle eso, así que a mi tampoco.

Nunca había preguntado y ella nunca me lo había dicho.

-Edward! Creí que os había pasado algo! Llegas 20 minutos y no me contestabas al teléfono!- me dijo abrazándome fuerte. Yo nunca llegaba tarde y siempre contestaba al teléfono.

-Lo siento mamá, los niños querían comprar algo de última hora, además se me cayó el teléfono y no funciona bien. Mañana iré a por uno nuevo y te llamare para que lo sepas- le dije para que no se preocupara.

-No importa cariño, lo único que importa es que estéis bien- me dijo.

-Abuelita! Mira lo que te hemos hecho!- le dijeron los niños mientras la abrazaban y señalaban después el paquete que llevaba en las manos y dándole las tarjetas.

-Qué tal si abro primero las tarjetas y después descubro qué es lo que esconde vuestro padre bajo todo ese papel de regalo- dijo poniendo a los niños sobre la encimera.

-Emmett! Que pasa tío!- dije estirando el brazo para chocar puños con él.

-Eddie!

-Jasper, he oído que van a darte un premio en el trabajo, es genial! Has trabajado muy duro durante todo el año.

-Si, ha sido du…

-Te acabo de llamar Eddie y no me has regañado!- nos interrumpió Emmett.

-Y qué más da? Siempre me has llamado Eddie y me temo que no vas a dejar de hacerlo jamás, así que..

-Y ahora te das cuenta?

-Si, querida hermana- le dije dándole un fuerte abrazo y revolviéndole el pelo- supongo que tendría que haber prestado más atención a tus predicciones.

-Edward cariño, has hecho tú esto?

-Hacer qué mamá?

-Las tarjetas.

-No, las han hecho los niños, pero les he ayudado un poquito.

-Son preciosas, gracias. Dónde habéis aprendido a hacerlas?- les preguntó mi madre a los niños. No sabía que era lo que le iban a contestar. No habían mencionado a Bella en frente de la familia antes, y si lo hacían ahora, tendría que darles explicaciones.

La verdad es que no me importaba que les hablaran a todos de Bella. Creo que les iba a gustar tanto como a mí en el momento en que la conocieran. Me hubiera gustado que hubiera venido conmigo hoy, pero me había dicho que tenia planes. A lo mejor había quedado con su madre, no lo sé. Me daba la impresión de que a Bella no le gustaba hablar de su familia, así que nunca le había preguntado por ellos. Cuando quisiera hablar de ellos, hablaría.

Tenía la sensación de que eso era una parte de las cosas que me escondía.

-Nuestra amiga nos ha ayudado a hacerlas. Es muy lista, tan lista como el abuelo!

-Y quién es esa amiga?

-Una amiga que nos encontramos un día- dijo Kyle como si fuera lo más normal del mundo que niños de 4 años hicieran amigos así por las buenas. A Alice se le escapó una risilla y Jasper se rió.

Por qué habían hecho eso?

-Puedo abrir mi regalo ahora?

-SI!- gritaron a la vez.

-Edward, espero que no les hayas dejado gastarse mucho dinero en mí- me susurró mi madre.

-Ellos no tienen dinero para gastar- le contesté sonriente. Ella me fulminó con la mirada.

Mi madre me había fulminado con la mirada! A mi!

-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, no me gusta que os gastéis el dinero y la verdad es que no me importaría recibir un collar de macarrones de vez en cuando. Además son mis nietos favoritos!

-Son tus únicos nietos.

-Edward, deja tranquila a tu madre- me dijo mi padre entrando en la cocina y dándome un abrazo.

-No pienses que ya no puedo castigarte, porque aún puedo- me dijo mamá con una sonrisilla mientras papá cogía su regalo y lo ponía encima de un taburete para que pudiera abrirlo mejor.

-Y yo que creía que lo del castigo solo estaba reservado para Emmett- dije con un fingido tono de terror.

-Bueno, creo que ya no eres el niño mimado, Eddie.

-Asúmelo Emmett, yo siempre seré el niño mimado, puede ser que me lleve las palabras, pero nunca me llevo el castigo, algo que no se puede decir de ti!

-La verdad es que lleva razón tío- dijo Jasper soltando una carcajada que casi le hace caer del taburete.

-Ohhhh así que es eso! Parece que alguien ha tenido algo de "acción" al fin. Me alegro, porque tu humor se estaba volviendo cada vez más negro.

-QUE!- gritó Alice con cara de…sorpresa? Sorpresa no, con cara de otra cosa, que no sabia muy bien lo que era. Parecía como si la hubieran traicionado.

-Por qué dice el tío Emmett que papá a tenido algo de acción tía Rosie?- preguntó Kevin mirándonos a los dos.

-No acción, una canción!

-Una canción? Tío Emm eso es absurdo!- le replicó Kevin.

-Absurdo? Dónde has aprendido esa palabra Kevin? Yo no os la he enseñado- preguntó Alice con curiosidad.

-Tía Ally, tu no eres la única chica lista que conocemos, sabes?- replicó Kyle como quien no quiere la cosa. Todos se echaron a reír.

-Ha sido la tía Rosie?

-Ella es guapa.

-Vale, con eso quieren decir que tu no has sido Rosalie- le dije con una risilla.

-Edward, qué te ha pasado? Has pegado un cambio enorme!- me dijo mi madre.

-Mejor dicho, "quién" le ha pasado- le contestó Rose de mala gana.

-No me lo puedo creer, será mala persona!- dijo Alice por lo bajo. Pero qué era lo que le pasaba ahora?

-Tiene eso algo de malo mamá? Le pregunté a mamá esperando que no se hubiera enfadado conmigo. Siempre había querido verme feliz y no quería que se molestara por mi comportamiento. Sé que no había sido la persona mas agradable del mundo a veces, pero no quería empeorar las cosas.

-No- me dijo acariciándome la mejilla- solo es que no te había visto así en mucho tiempo. Ahora por fin te tengo de vuelta- me dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. Me acerqué a ella y la abracé.

-Siempre he estado aquí, mamá!

-Lo sé, pero ahora por fin vuelvo a verte – me dijo mirándome con sus intensos ojos verdes y sonriéndome. No me había dado cuenta lo mucho que le había dolido mi "ausencia". Ella y toda mi familia eran mi mundo para mí y no me imaginaba mi vida sin ellos.

-Vale, ya basta de sentimentalismos, vamos a ver que le ha traído Eddie a mamá. Venga macho man.

-Emmett, has vuelto a escuchar a los Village People?- le pregunté.

-Edward, no eres divertido, me gustabas más cuando estabas de mal humor- se quejó Emmett con un falso puchero.

-Vale, ya está bien niños. Dejad que vuestra madre abra su regalo. Seguís comportándoos como niños pequeños-

-Ha sido culpa suya!- dijimos Emmett y yo a la misma vez con lo que hizo que nos echáramos a reír sin parar.

Mamá negó con la cabeza y procedió a abrir su regalo. Sus ojos estaban rebosantes de curiosidad por el tamaño del regalo. Esperaba que le gustara. Pensé que era lo que le haría más ilusión, algo hecho con el corazón.

Lo desenvolvió con rapidez, tan rápido como hacia Emmett cuando desenvolvía los regalos de navidad cuando éramos pequeños…la verdad es que lo sigue haciendo. Cuando se alejó un poco del regalo para poder mirarlo mejor, se le escapó un gemido de sorpresa.

-Niños, Edward…- comenzó a llorar mientras miraba con mas detenimiento el regalo. Esperaba que le gustara, pero viendo su reacción, creo que me había equivocado.

-Abuelita, es que no te gusta?

-Kevin, Kyle…me encanta! Muchísimas gracias!

Después de que termináramos de cenar la noche anterior, Bella trajo otro marco y más bolsas que no me había dado cuenta que tenia en el coche. Me dijo que los niños y yo podríamos hacer algo para Esme, de la misma manera que lo habíamos hecho para los niños. Bella nos dijo que era algo que teníamos que hacer los niños y yo solos, y que por eso no lo había traído antes con el resto de las cosas. Nos dijo que no era necesario que lo hiciéramos, pero que pensó que sería una buena idea.

La palabra _ABUELA_ estaba escrita en la parte de arriba del marco, con letras grandes colocadas en un semicírculo y cada letra estaba rellena por judías de diferentes colores. Había repartidos por todo el marco, cuadrados que tenían dentro fotos de la familia. Las fotos estaban enmarcadas también con judías de colores. Estaba muy agradecido de que a mamá le gustara hacer docenas de copias de las fotos de la familia y siempre nos daba copias a todos.

Las fotos que había en el marco eran de la boda de mamá y papá. Fotos de cuando Emmett, Alice y yo éramos bebés. Fotos de Kevin y Kyle con la cara manchara de salsa de tomate y espaguetis de cuando se quedaron durmiendo sobre el plato que mamá les había preparado cuando tenían dos años. Una foto de bodas de Emmett y Rosalie. Había hecho una selección de muchas fotos de la familia en diferentes momentos.

El fondo del marco estaba relleno de judías del color favorito de mamá, el rojo. En el centro de todos los cuadros había un gran corazón que tenia judías rosas en los bordes.

Me preguntaba como Bella había encontrado judías de color rosa, pero recordé que me había dicho que ella misma las había tintado. Bella se había tomado muchas molestias para ayudarnos a hacer todo esto. Se había acordado de nosotros y había ido a comprar todas esas cosas para que nosotros le pudiéramos dar a Esme un maravilloso día de la madre.

-Mamá, la parte de atrás se puede abrir, así puedes quitar el cristal para que puedas poner las fotos que quieras en los huecos que han quedado libres. Lo único que tienes que hacer es cortarlas a la medida y pegarlas.

-Oh Edward! Me encanta. Pero qué significa el corazón del centro? Por qué no tiene una foto?

-Me dijeron que lo dejara allí.

-Los niños?

-Su…amiga imaginaria, la que los ha ayudado- mamá se rió y volvió a mirar todas las fotos.

-Son judías, Edward?

-Si papá, judías de colores.

-Y no se vana caer si quitamos el cristal?

-No, quizá alguna esté un poco suelta, pero la mayoría, no se moverán.

El resto de la noche la pasamos contando anécdotas de otros días de la madre y recordando otras cosas de años pasados. De vez en cuando pillaba a mi madre mirando de reojo a las fotografías del marco y sonriendo. La verdad es que parecía estar encantada con el regalo que le habíamos hecho y no se me olvidaría agradecérselo a Bella. No había visto a mamá así de contenta desde hacia mucho tiempo y ahora la veía completamente guapísima cada vez que sonreía y todo gracias a Bella.

-Papi, ya es tarde. I quiero vela- me susurró Kevin o al menos eso creia él que estaba haciendo.

La verdad que los niños de 4 años no sabía cual era el significado de susurrar.

-nos vamos en un ratito- le dije para tranquilizarlo. Los niños habían venido a mí alternándose cada 30 minutos para preguntarme cuándo íbamos a irnos. La verdad es que no quería que mi madre se molestara pero yo también me moría por ver a Bella otra vez... la habia visto hace solo 24 horas, pero para mi parecian 24 años.

-Edward, puedo hablar contigo un minuto?- me pidió mi madre. Me levanté y la seguí fuera del salón hacia la cocina.

-Dónde quieren ir los niños?

-Oh! Lo siento mamá, no es nada de verdad.

-No me lo niegues, Edward Anthony Cullen, Dónde?

-A ver a su…amiga imaginaria.

-Es así como la llaman? Edward, tienes n…

-Mamá de verdad, solo quieren ir a ver a su amiga, nada mas.

-Vale entonces, será mejor que los lleves. Se está haciendo tarde y tienes un camino largo de vuelta a casa. No me gustaría que los niños y tu condujeseis por ahí de noche- dijo mientras comenzó a andar.

-Mamá, yo…

-Edward- me dijo volviéndose a mirarme con lagrimas en los ojos- es lo que siempre he querido para ti. Todos ellos tienen a alguien y tu…tu estás tan solo, solo vosotros tres- continuó, acercándose a mi- no sé quien és, pero por favor, tráela para que la conozcamos. Quiero ver y agradecer a la mujer que me ha devuelto a mi hijo y que por lo que veo, ama a los niños como si fueran suyos.

-Pero ella…

-Vendrá- me dijo con seguridad saliendo de la cocina para encontrarse con mi padre que le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la acompañó a la planta de arriba.

El camino de vuelta a la ciudad fue tranquilo. Los niños se habían quedado dormidos antes de que pudiera llegar a la carretera. Se habían quedado despiertos mas tarde de lo habitual ayudándome a terminar el regalo de mamá y la idea de volver a ver a Bella hoy, los había mantenido despiertos la mitad de la noche. Estaban tan entusiasmados que se habían cansado ellos mismos. No podía dejar de pensar a cerca de lo que mi madre me había dicho antes de marcharme. Cómo sabia a cerca de Bella? Estaba completamente seguro de que no había dicho nada de ella a nadie. Y los niños, bueno, a ellos les gustaba mantener sus cosas en secreto, es por eso por lo que ella es la amiga imaginaria. No me había dado cuenta de que Bella había causado tanto impacto en nuestras vidas.

Ella era una fuerza imparable y yo estaba muy agradecido de haberla encontrado.

Estábamos a veinte minutos de su casa, deacuerdo con el GPS y no podía esperar a verla. Espero que no le importara que nos presentáramos así, de improviso. Nunca había estado en su casa, pero cuando me dio su numero, ella me había dado también su numero de fax, su e-mail, y dirección, me dio todo lo necesario.

Me preguntaba si no estaba siendo un poco egoísta al ir a su casa en vez de llevar a los niños a casa. No era muy tarde y ellos querían verla, pero tenían que estar ya acostados.

Entré al camino de entrada de casa de Bella y aparqué el coche al lado del suyo. Se quedaron un poco pegados ya que ella había aparcado al parece, como había podido. No había ninguna luz dentro de la casa, pero el coche estaba allí. Iba a bajarme del coche y a llamar a la puerta antes de que los niños se despertaran, pero abrieron los ojos justo encuanto paré el motor.

-ya hemos llegado?- preguntó Kyle.

-Si, pero puede que no esté en casa, así que quedaros aquí e iré a ver- los dos asintieron con la cabeza esperanzados.

Estaba lloviendo, así que llegué corriendo hasta la puerta, sin preocuparme de coger un paraguas. Pero cuando llegue a la puerta, me invadió una ola de miedo. La puerta estaba abierta y no escuché ningún ruido. Abrí un poco más la puerta con la mano y solo encontré a Goober para recibirme. Había estado tumbado en la entrada y se levantó cuando me vió entrar.

-Dónde está Bella, chico?- le pregunté sabiendo que no iba a obtener respuesta.

Decidí buscarla por toda la casa antes de que me invadiera el pánico. Su casa era un rancho, con tres habitaciones, una cocina, una sala de estar y un despacho, pero no estaba en ninguna de las habitaciones. Me di cuenta de que sus llaves estaban en la mesa de la entrada y su abrigo colgado en la percha.

Dónde estaba?

Oí que los niños estaban llamándome y oí como se abría una de las puertas del coche, estaban intentando salir.

-Niños, quedaros en el coche. Les grité a través de la lluvia. Se estaba haciendo cada vez mas de noche y por la cantidad de lluvia, se estaba acercando una tormenta. Esperaba que no estuviera fuera con este tiempo, pero lo que verdaderamente esperaba es que no se la hubiera llevado nadie. No conocía a ninguno de sus amigos o si tenia familia con la que pudiera contactar. No sabia lo que hacer. Antes de que mediera cuenta, los niños habían salido del coche y corrían hacia la casa con el regalo de Bella en las manos.

-Niños!

-Dónde está Bella, papi?- me preguntó Kevin con lagrimas en los ojos. Sabía que algo no iba bien. Qué era lo que tenía que contestar a aquello?

No podía decirle que todo estaba bien, especialmente cuando ni yo me creía eso y no sabia si aquello iba a acabar bien. Bella estaba desaparecida y la casa estaba abierta. No había ni rastro de ella o de que hubiera opuesto resistencia. Si se la habían llevado, debía haber sido por alguien al que conocía.

Debería llamar a la policía?

No, eso no era buena idea. Empezarían a hacer preguntas que no podría responder. A lo mejor esto era lago que solía hacer a menudo. Pero la conocía lo suficiente para sentir que algo no iba bien. Bella estaba en problemas y me necesitaba, pero, cómo podía ayudarla? Como la iba a encontrar?

No podía dejar a los niños solos para ir a buscarla y toda mi familia iba a pasar la noche en Forks. Podría llamarlos y decirles que vinieran para cuidar de los niños y yo poder marcharme, pero les iba a llevar mucho tiempo llegar aquí.

Pero podría funcionar.

Saqué mi móvil e intenté llamar a Jasper, pero fue entonces cuando recordé que no funcionaba. Busqué el teléfono fijo de Bella, cuando lo encontré lo cogí rápidamente y empecé a marcar. Pero justo cuando empezó a dar el primer tono de llamada, se cortó la línea. Qué había pasado? En ese instante oí un trueno.

La tormenta. Maldita sea!

-Papi, dónde está Bella? Estoy asustado!- me dijo Kevin empezando a llorar.

-Papi, quiero a Bella!- dijo Kyle llorando también.

-Niños voy a encontrarla, lo prometo. No voy a dejar que nada les pase, si puedo evitarlo.

Los cogí a los dos en brazos y caminé hacia la cocina. Los senté en la encimera mientras usaba la luz de mi teléfono como linterna para buscar algunas velas y cerillas. Todos los armarios estaban muy organizados, algo que me pillo de sorpresa, y no tuve problemas para encontrar las velas y las cerillas en el armario que había encima del fregadero.

Encendí unas cuantas velas, dejé una en la cocina y puse las demás alrededor de la sala de estar. Dejé a los niños en el sofá, aun estaban llorando. Seguí mirando para encontrar alguna pista del paradero de Bella.

No encontré nada.

Ahora, más que nunca, quería llamar a la policía, pero no había manera ya que no teníamos línea. Me tuve que hacer sentar a mi mismo para dejar de andar de un lado a otro y no asustar más a los niños. Unos 20 minutos después, se habían quedado dormidos.

Cogí a Kyle en brazos y lo lleve hasta uno de los cuartos de invitados de Bella, le quité los zapatos y los pantalones y lo metí en la cama. Cuando estuvo arropado volví a por Kevin e hice lo mismo. Los estuve observando durante unos minutos, para asegurarme de que no iban a despertarse. Cuando estuve seguro, salí de la habitación dejando la puerta abierta.

Yo seguía preocupado y paseando de un lado a otro, casi haciendo un agujero en el suelo mientras pasaban los minutos. De vez en cuando salía fuera y miraba alrededor, pero nada. Cuando dieron las 10 en el reloj estaba muy nervioso y me estaba empezando a imaginar un montón de cosas. Me había imaginado lo imaginable. Bella llevaba fuera desde Dios sabe cuando y ni siquiera podía ir a buscarla. No podía dejar a los niños solos.

Además, no sabía por donde empezar a buscar.

Pasaron otros 15 minutos lentamente, matándome poco a poco de la ansiedad. Decidí volver a salir al porche. Sabia que no iba a encontrar nada, pero no podía quedarme allí quieto sin hacer nada. Me quedé de pie en el porche y volví a pasear de un lado a otro, mi cabeza no hacia más que darle vueltas a las más absurdas de las ideas. Me di la vuelta, dirigiéndome a la puerta, cuando algo llamó mi atención.

Al principio pensé que estaba imaginando cosas, pero después de fijarme más, me di cuenta de que lo que estaba viendo era una persona. Una mujer que caminaba bajo la lluvia, era Bella!

-Bella!- grité y salí corriendo en medio de la tormenta para cogerla. Estaba bien, estaba viva, pero, qué estaba haciendo fuera de la casa?

-Bella, estás bien?- grité corriendo hacia ella.

-Edward?- me preguntó colapsándose en mis brazos y echándose a llorar

-Bella- suspire mientras la cogía en brazos. Estaba tiritando y tenia convulsiones, no sabia si era por el frío o por los sollozos.

La metí corriendo en la casa. Los dientes le castañeteaban mientras la abrazaba fuerte contra mí. Entré en la casa y cerré la puerta con el pie. Ya se cerraría con llave más tarde. Entré a su habitación y la tendí en la cama. Entré en el baño y abrí el grifo de la ducha y después volví a la cocina para coger mas velas e iluminar la habitación y el baño, apagando las demás a mi vuelta.

Bella estaba encogida en el suelo cuando volví al cuarto. Encendí las velas con rapidez y me acerqué a ella.

-Bella, qué ha pasado?- solo conseguí que me mirara y que se le escapara otro sollozo.

La volví a coger en brazos y la lleve al baño. Me senté sobre la tapa del retrete con ella en mi regazo y la empecé a desvestir.

-Bella, lo siento, pero tengo que quitarte toda esta ropa mojada y hacerte entrar en calor.

Cuando le quité toda la ropa la puse en el lavabo y la deje sentada en el suelo apoyada contra la bañera y procedí a quitarme la mía, todo excepto mi ropa interior, dejando todo en el lavabo también. Cuando estuve desvestido cogí a Bella, ajusté la temperatura del agua y me metí dentro con ella abrazada a mi cuerpo.

Momentos después dejó de tiritar, mientras que la temperatura de su cuerpo subía poco a poco gracias al agua y a la temperatura de mi cuerpo. Aun continuaba con los brazos pegados a mi pecho mientras yo soportaba casi todo su peso y se apoyaba en mi cuerpo. Pasé mis dedos por su pelo, preguntándome que abría pasado para que hubiera salido fuera con esta tormenta.

Qué le abría pasado que la había asustado tanto y la había vuelto tan miserable?

Seguía llorando ligeramente en mi pecho, se irguió un poco y se acercó más a mí. Le rodee los hombros y la espalda con mis brazos acercándola más a mí. Separó los suyos de mi y me rodeó la espalda con ellos, abrazándome tan fuerte como le era posible.

Cerré el grifo y salí de la ducha con ella. Cogí una toalla azul que estaba colgada detrás de la puerta y la envolví en ella. La volví a coger en brazos y al lleve a la habiatación, dejándola en la cama. Cuando me fui a dar la vuelta me agarro del brazo.

-Po-por favor, no me dejes- me pidió- quédate.

Me arrodillé delante de ella y le aparté unos mechones de pelo de la cara

-No me voy a ninguna parte, nunca. Solo voy a buscar ropa seca para que no te enfríes.

-El último cajón- me dijo con simplicidad.

Me levanté y me dirigí hacia los cajones de su cómoda y abrí el último cajón. Y lo que descubrí allí fueron ropas de chico. No me lo podía creer. Incluso en su peor momento, pensaba antes en los demás que en si misma.

Me quité con rapidez la ropa interior mojada y me puse unos pantalones de deporte y una camiseta. Abrí otro cajón donde encontré su ropa y saqué algo para que se lo pusiera.

Espera…ropa de chico?

De donde ha sacado ropa de chico? Y a quien pertenecerían originariamente?

Aparté esos pensamientos de mi cabeza mientras la ayudaba a ponerse la ropa. La metí en la cama, la arropé con las mantas y m tumbé a su lado. Bella se acurrucó contra mi pecho inmediatamente. Empezó a llorar otra vez sin que yo supiera qué hacer.

Llevaba dándole vueltas en mi cabeza a una melodía desde hacia un par de meses, y no podía acabarla, pero en ese momento, la melodía, la pieza entera se empezó a formar en mi cabeza. Empecé a tararearle la melodía y las lágrimas comenzaron a disminuir. Después de un minuto, su cuerpo empezó a relajarse y se moldeó al mió a la vez que se iba quedando dormida.

**Edwardbellaedwardbellaedwardbellaedwardbellaedwardbellaedwardbellaedwardbellaed**

Hola!

Ahora ya sabéis donde estaba Edward mientras Bella aguantaba a su madre y que le había pasado a Bella. Básicamente, salió corriendo de su casa y se topó con la tormenta, se olvido de cerrar la puerta y no volvió a casa en horas.

Espero que este no haya resultado tan triste como el anterior para muchos de vosotros. Siento que fuera tan triste y os hiciera recordar cosas que no queríais…somos del club de la lagrima fácil…en el cual me incluyo!

Bueno, supuestamente me van a traer el libro el miércoles-jueves-viernes en esos tres días…(me lo va a traer mi novio de Madrid y encima que me va a hacer el favorcillo, pues no le voy a meter prisa para que vuelva…jejeje, bueno sí le voy a meter un poquito de prisa jaja) y aunque tenga el libro, vosotras tranquilas que yo sigo traduciendo, porque ahora vienen unos capítulos interesantes!

Muchas gracias de mi parte y de la de Charley por todos los reviews!


	17. Una escapada temprana

CAPITULO 17: UNA ESCAPADA TEMPRANA

**CAPITULO 17: UNA ESCAPADA TEMPRANA.**

Me desperté sintiéndome cómoda y calentita. Era algo que no había sentido desde hacia mucho tiempo, pero la cosa que más me sorprendía era que no estaba sola en mi cama. Me di cuenta de que mi espalda estaba pegada a un pétreo pecho. Despacio y sin intentar molestar mucho, me di la vuelta para verle la cara a la persona que tenia sus brazos alrededor de mí.

Era Edward.

Yo me quedé mirando a su cara de Dios Griego, preguntándome cómo habría terminado él en mi cama y por qué había acabado acurrucada en sus brazos. Entonces, los acontecimientos del día anterior volvieron a mi mente. Mi madre había venido desde Phoenix a pasar el día de la made.

Aún no podía asimilar como todo lo que había dicho ayer. Hacia parecer que mi familia no habían sido buenos y que había sido para bien que hubieran muerto. Nada bueno había venido de ninguna de sus muertes, y esos recuerdos solo me hacían daño y que me doliera el corazón al recordarlos. Ella mancillaba todo lo que tocaba. Por eso me tuve que ir, ir lejos de la casa y de todo lo que me recordara a ellos.

No podía permitirme pensar en ellos, porque si lo hacia, lo único que conseguiría era abrir viejas heridas, heridas que aún no habían sanado bien. Las había escondido porque no sabía como curar mi corazón herido, pero sobre todo, porque creía que esas heridas solo las podrían curar las personas que las habían hecho. Estaba condenada a tener el corazón roto de por vida, porque todos lo que me hacían plena, los que me habían querido con toda su alma, se habían ido para siempre y no iban a volver.

Me empecé a mover despacio, retirando el brazo de Edward de alrededor de mi cintura, para poder salir de la cama. Lo hice despacio porque no quería que se despertara. Cuando al fin conseguí liberarme de su abrazo, Salí de la cama y me dirigí hacia la cocina para preparar un poco de café.

Odiaba cuando Renee venia a visitarme y mucho menos cuando lo hacia sin avisar. Alice me decía que tenia que dejar clara cual era mi opinión y que le dijera que se largara cada vez que hacia eso, pero no podía. No eran los modales que me había enseñado Charlie. Él me había enseñado el "trata a los demás como te gustaría que te trataran a ti". Así que no importara todo lo horrible que Renee hubiera sido conmigo, yo no la podía tratar de la misma forma que ella me trataba a mi, no estaba bien.

Incluso cuando discutíamos y ella tenia la culpa de todo y siendo la causante de que yo dijera cosas, aunque tratara de decirlas con el mayor respeto posible, siempre me sentía como si estuviera defraudando a Charlie.

Estaba enfadada conmigo misma porque la había dejado entrar y afectarme de esa manera. Charlie me había dicho que no le debía nada y que si quería tener una relación con ella, era mi elección y me apoyaría en todo lo que pudiera. Pero yo no quería tener ningún tipo de relación con ella. Para mi era como si no la conociera, no era mi madre, pero incluso cuando ya no estaba obligada por la ley a ir a visitarla, aun le seguía permitiendo aparecer en mi vida.

Miré al reloj, dándome cuenta de que tenía que ir a trabajar, eran las tres de la mañana. No p odia volver a la cama, ya estaba despierta y además, él estaba allí, durmiendo.

Había estado allí ayer por la noche, cuando yo más necesitaba de la compañía de alguien. Nunca le había pedido ayuda a nadie, y aunque nunca la había necesitado, ellos siempre se habían ofrecido. Nunca la había aceptado, porque no me gustaba hablar de lo que había pasado. El abuelo Henry se había ido y papá…bueno, eso fue mi culpa y no valía la pena hablar de ello.

Por mi culpa había muerto y ya no podía hacer nada para remediarlo.

No podía abrumar a nadie con mis problemas, especialmente con problemas que yo misma había causado. No podía pedirles que compartieran aquella culpa conmigo. Habían estado conmigo cuando el abuelo y papá habían muerto. Cómo podía pedirles que dejaran lo que estaban haciendo en sus vidas para estar conmigo de nuevo? Ya habían hecho más que cualquier otra persona, que cualquier otra familia.

Ni si quiera eran mi familia, pero me habían acogido cuando ya no aguantaba estar en aquella casa por mas tiempo y no tenia sitio donde ir. Esme y Carlisle me pagaron el paso por el instituto, pagando mi estancia en la ciudad para que no tuviera que ponerme a trabajar para pagarme el instituto. Me apunté a clases aceleradas para que no tuvieran que pagar por mi mucho tiempo y cuando conseguí un trabajo y después de unos meses, me puse comprar esta casa. Esme me insistió en que me quedara un tiempo más en el apartamento que estaban pagando hasta que estuviera bien asentada en mi trabajo, pero no podía permitirlo.

Papá siempre me decía que había sacado mi insistencia ha hacer las cosas a mi manera, del abuelo Henry.

Kevin! Kyle!

Si Edward estaba aquí conmigo, dónde estaban los niños? estarían con sus abuelos o con sus tíos y tías? Un momento, porqué estaba Edward conmigo en primer lugar? La verdad es que le estaba muy agradecida, probablemente hubiera cogido una pulmonía de no ser por él, pero por qué estaba él en mi casa y no con su familia?

Salí de la cocina con una taza de café descafeinado en la mano rumbo a una de las habitaciones de invitados. La primera puerta estaba cerrada así que decidí echar un vistazo a la habitación que estaba frente a la mía. La puerta estaba abierta y los niños estaban acurrucados bajo las mantas. No me había dado ni cuenta que esa puerta había estado abierta cuando salí de mi cuarto.

Cogí una vela que estaba encima de una mesa y volví en silencio a mi habitación. La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana, así que veía bastante bien lo que hacia. Cogí las 5 velas que Edward había dejado en la habitación y en el baño y salí cerrando la puerta tras de mi para después entornar la puerta de la habitación de los niños.

Encontré más velas en el salón, pero no había manera de que las pudiera recoger todas con lo ocupadas que llevaba las manos. Me fui a la cocina y dejé allí las velas para luego volver al salón.

Había bastantes velas esparcidas por todas partes. Recogí las dos primeras que encontré y me acerqué a por las que había en la mesa de café. Cuando me agaché a recogerlas me di cuenta de que allí había algo que no estaba allí antes. Dejé las velas en la mesa y me senté en el sofá y cogí el sobrecito blanco. No había nada escrito fuera, pero parecía que tenia algo dentro que lo hacia abultado. Lo abrí y le di la vuelta sobre mi mano, de dentro calló una pulsera dorada con colgantitos.

La pulsera era exquisita en si misma. Miré a los colgantitos y vi que uno llevaba mi nombre escrito en letra cursiva y a cada lado de mi nombre había otro colgante con cada uno de los nombres de los niños.

Los ojos se me empezaron a llenar de lágrimas mientras observaba lo que los niños me habían regalado.

El nombre de Edward estaba en el otro lado de la pulsera, justo en frente del mío y también escrito en letra cursiva. Los demás colgantes eran un hueso, un libro, un pincel y una muleta.

Una muleta?

Dónde habrían encontrado una muleta?

Era preciosa, realmente preciosa! No pude reprimir las lágrimas que escapaban de mis ojos. Deprisa, pero con mucho cuidado, porque ya me conocía, me puse el brazalete alrededor de la muñeca y lo abroché. Era un regalo que siempre llevaría en mi corazón y que nunca me quitaría. Moví la muñeca hacia los lados, volviendo a examinar los colgantes que hacían un ruidito al chocar contra el metal que yo encontraba hipnotizador.

Me giré para abrir la tarjeta que venia con el regalo, estaba hecha del mismo papel del que los había ayudado a hacer un par de días atrás.

En la parte de fuera habían escrito Feliz Día de Bella con letras mayúsculas. Abrí la tarjeta y vi que en la parte izquierda habían hecho un dibujo de los que supuse éramos Kyle, Kevin, Edward y yo en la cocina y en la parte derecha otro dibujo de todos nosotros con Goober frente a la casa de Edward.

Era el dibujo más bonito que jamás había visto. Empecé a llorar sin poder remediarlo. Nunca había sentido nada así antes. Quería a los niños como…como si fueran mis propios hijos. Sentía como si fueran míos. Podría hacer cualquier cosa por ellos, podr…

Empecé a llorar con más fuerza cuando me di cuenta de algo. Nunca lo había visto de esa manera antes. Entonces me di cuenta de porqué él había hecho lo que había hecho. Lo había hecho porque me quería y aunque debería saber que eso me debería hacer mas querida, lo único que hacia esa revelación era que me sintiera más culpable por haberlo puesto a él en aquella situación.

Toda la culpa fue mía.

-Bella?- oí las voces de Kyle y Kevin que me llamaban con un tono de inseguridad en la voz.

-Kyle, Kevin, que hacéis despiertos?- les pregunté mientras me secaba las lagrimas deprisa para que no las vieran.

-Bella, por qué estás llorando?- me preguntó Kyle

-Oh, por nada, es que soy una llorona- les contesté riéndome un poco mientras subían al sofá y se sentaban en mi regazo.

-Bella- me dijo Kevin- te…te gusta nuestro regalo del día de Bella? Si no te gusta no pasa nada. Podemos devolverlo si no te gusta.

-No vais a hacer nada de eso!- dije con seguridad, pero con cuidado de no asustarlos- me encanta mi pulsera y nunca me lo voy a quitar!!

-De verdad?- me preguntó Kyle.

-Nunca. Os quiero a los dos- le dije mientras los abrazaba- Bueno, viendo que ninguno podemos dormir…que os parece si me ayudáis en la cocina?

-Si!!- gritaron a la vez.

-Pero primero, os apetece dar un paseo?

-Un paseo? A dónde?.

-Alrededor del salón, en el sofá volador por supuesto!- les dije acordándome que tenia que mover los muebles a su lugar correspondiente.

Quité las sillas y sillones del medio para hacer las cosas lo mas divertidas posible, aunque me resultó un poco difícil, porque yo no soy tan superfuerte como Emmett. En vez de moverlos, desaparecía detrás de ellos asustando a los niños cada vez que aparecía de nuevo de un salto de detrás del sofá.

Llevábamos jugando en el sofá al menos una hora antes de decidir ir a la cocina. Todo el tiempo que estuvimos en el salón, los niños no pararon de saltar y gritar muy contentos, algo que no hizo que Edward se despertara en absoluto.

Volví a la habitación para asegurarme que no se había despertado por nuestra culpa, pero continuaba durmiendo profundamente. No pude remediarme quedarme de pie a su lado y observarlo dormir durante un rato.

Siempre había sabido que era un hombre atractivo, pero nunca lo había visto tan de cerca. Si, claramente era un hombre atractivo y hasta yo misma me había encontrado recibiendo una ola de esa atracción un par de veces, pero realmente no había prestado mucha atención. Pero ahora, mirándolo dormir, me acababa de dar cuenta lo verdaderamente guapo que era.

Lo mucho que me sentía atraída por él.

No se parecía a ningún hombre que hubiera conocido. Había algo…familiar en él. Algo que no sabia muy bien lo que era, algo que me hacia pensar que…estábamos conectados de alguna manera. Quizás lo que estaba sintiendo era una fuerte conexión entre…amigos.

Si, eso era, amigos.

Éramos _amigos._

No pude quedarme mirándolo más tiempo porque los niños fueron a buscare al ver que tardaba tanto en volver. Aunque mi humor era un poco más brillante, aún me sentía un poco baja de ánimos debido a los acontecimientos del día anterior. Normalmente, cuando me sentía así, me solía poner a hornear algo. No creo que a Edward le importara que me pusiera a hornear y tampoco era como si les fuera a dar a los niños dulces a estas horas de la mañana.

Así que decidí preparar mi helado Supreme!

P.V.Edward.

Me di la vuelta para darme cuenta de que estaba abrazado a…una almohada. Bella no estaba. Dónde se habría ido? Por qué no me había despertado si necesitaba algo? Siempre estaría ahí para ella, solo tenia que ganarme su confianza.

Me quedé tumbada en la cama durante unos minutos, preguntandome que sería lo que habría pasado ayer para que saliera a la calle con aquella tormenta. Que habría sucedido para afectarla tanto y que se pusiera en peligro así misma de aquella manera?

Quería saber qué le habría pasado, obviamente aquello le había hecho mucho daño. Pero lo que verdaderamente quería saber era la manera en la que la podía ayudar. Lo que sea que sucedió, la había afectado tanto que no habia mucho que yo pudiera hacer por ella, pero tendría que haber algo que pudiera hacer, cualquier cosa. Cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer, decir u ofrecer para hacer que se sintiera un poco mejor.

Miré hacia el reloj que Bella tenia en la mesilla, las 5:30. Era demasiado temprano para estar despierto, pero cuánto tiempo llevaba Bella levantada? No podría haber dormido mucho, eran pasadas las 11 cuando al fin la había podido meter en la cama.

Me levanté decidido a echarles un ojo a los niños y luego buscar a Bella. Me dirigí a la habitación de enfrente para encontrar el cuarto vacío.

Dónde se habían metido?

Antes de que cundiera el pánico, oí unas risas que venían del otro lado de la casa. Anduve despacio hasta que vi a Bella y a los niños en la cocina…cocinando? Eran las cinco de la mañana pasadas y estaban cocinando. Me pregunté que era lo que estarían cocinando, porque el olor que venia de la cocina era más que delicioso.

Tuve que aguantar la curiosidad un poco más, porque quería verla observarla mientras cocinaba. Adoraba como se convertía en otra persona distinta cuando cocinaba. Siempre estaba…contentísima y era espontánea, siempre tenía algo que contar, aunque parecía que no lo dijera todo. Algunas veces parecía que tuviera miedo de ser ella misma, quizás solo hacia eso cuando estaba a mí alrededor. Pero cuando cocinaba, en el momento en el que ponía un pie en la cocina, se convertía en alguien completamente diferente. Era uno con el universo y nada podía hacer que perdiera el equilibrio.

Ella era perfecta en cada cosa. La manera en la que sonreía, hablaba, su risa, su forma patosa de andar que tenia algunas veces, incluso eso era sexy. Toda ella me atraía, me llamaba hacia ella, pero no me atrevía a acercarme para responder a la llamada.

-Que sabor queréis?- oí preguntarle a los niños.

Sabor de que?

-Yo quiero chocolate.

-Tienes de fresa?

-Kyle, vamos a poner el de chocolate a la izquierda, el de fresa para Kevin a la derecha y el de caramelo en el centro para papi y para mí. Qué os parece?

-Rico!- gritaron los niños.

-Shhh, no queremos que papi se despierte. Seguro que debe estar muy cansado.

-Vale!- contestaron. Supuse que ahora era un buen momento para hacer mi aparición. La verdad es que me hubiera gustado quedarme un poco más para observarla a ella y a los niños, pero no podía aguantar estar separado de ella más.

-Estoy despierto- dije casualmente entrando en la cocina.

-Papi! Mira lo que estamos haciendo! Se llama Spreme!

-Supreme- le corregí.

-Lo sé, pero me gusta más Spreme.

-Vale, si te gusta más…

-Nos gusta mas- contestó Kyle por su hermano.

-Buenos días Edward. Espero que no te hayamos despertado. Estábamos teniendo un poco de diversión matutina- me informó Bella pasándome una taza de café después de ponerle un poco de leche y un terrón de azúcar.

-Cómo sabes como me gusta el café?

-El sábado antes de irnos hiciste café, solo tuve que fijarme en como preparabas el tuyo. Espero que no te importe, es descafeinado. Yo siempre lo tomo descafeinado.

-No, es perfecto, gracias- le dije tomando un sorbo. Estaba muy caliente, pero a parte de eso, era el mejor café que había probado nunca. Estaba muy rico, la mezcla era la justa y tenía un sabor a algo, una especia que le daba el toque justo. Si lo hubiera probado, este café podría ser incluso más bueno que el café que preparaba la amiga de Alice y Jasper y del que tanto me habían hablado.

No la conocía, pero supuestamente ella hacia el mejor café y aunque no lo había probado, me pondría contra Alice solo para decirle que el café de Bella era muchísimo mejor que el otro.

-Vaya! Este café está genial, de dónde lo has sacado?

-No es comprado. Es mi propia mezcla. Te gusta?

-Muchísimo, gracias.

-El placer es mío- me dijo poniéndose a mi lado en la encimera para mirar a los niños que estaban haciendo trozos unas galletas Oreo.

-Que estáis haciendo vosotros tres?

-Nos quieres ayudar?

-No, solo siento curiosidad por lo que estáis haciendo. Parece que os las apañáis bastante bien solos.

-Bueno, quizás yo si quiera que nos ayudes- me dijo con picardía.

-De verdad?

-No- dijo mientras yo me reía. Era algo fuera de lo normal…

-Listo!

-Id a lavaros las manos- les dijo Bella a los niños que salieron disparados al baño- estamos haciendo helado Supreme y antes de que preguntes qué es eso, porque sé que o vas a preguntar, son capas de galletas, bizcocho, nueces, sirope y helado y no, no es para comerlo ahora.

-No he dicho que lo fueras a hacer- protesté haciéndome el ofendido.

-No ha hecho falta que lo dijeras- me dijo parando de limpiar el estropicio que habían hecho los niños con las galletas y mirándome- lo llevas escrito en la cara- me dijo dándome unos golpecitos en la mejilla con las manos llenas de migas de galleta.

-Crees que es gracioso no?- le pregunté mientras ella se reía y yo observaba el bote de helado que había en la mesa.

Dejé la taza de café detrás de mi y metí un dedo dentro del helado.

-Ni se te ocurra!- me dijo Bella mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás, ero yo la atrapé antes de que se pudiera escapar hacia el salón y le restregué el helado por toda la cara y el cuello.

-Ahhh! Eddie, esta frío!

-Me acabas de llamar Eddie, eso es una falta grave!- le dije mientras la acercaba más a mi, cogia más helado y se lo restregaba por la cara.

Lo que hizo a continuación fue algo completamente inesperado. Bella me cogió la mano antes de que la pudiera alejar de su cara cubierta de helado y empezó a quitar el resto de helado de mis dedos con su lengua. Empezó con el dedo meñique, poco a poco hasta que llego al pulgar.

Yo me quedé helado.

Me miró durante todo el tiempo, sin perder nunca el contacto visual. Despacio, más despacio de lo normal se podría decir, metió mi dedo índice poco a poco en la boca, succionándolo un poco y fue entonces cuando, así de improviso, me encontré común puñado de harina directamente en la cara.

Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que había harina encima de la mesa. Me había tomado completamente desprevenido, distrayéndome para que no me diera cuenta de cuales eran sus verdaderas intenciones.

Tramposilla.

Pero lo había hecho bien.

Intentó retener la risa antes de liberar mi dedo y comenzar a andar despacio alejándose de mí mientras que yo avanzaba hacia ella. Tenía un brillo extraño en los ojos y sabia perfectamente que iba a echar a correr. Miró detrás de mi como buscando algo, pero yo sabia perfectamente que detrás de mi no había nada. Quería que cayera en la trampa para así poder escapar.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que su truco no iba a funcionar, pude ver el pánico dibujado en sus ojos. Sabia que iba a ir detrás de ella, solo que estaba esperando al momento adecuado para atacar. Yo era un león y ella era mi presa. Un corderito que no tenía nada que hacer contra mí.

Se dio la vuelta con rapidez e intentó escapar para ponerse a salvo, pero estábamos hablando de Bella, era capaz de tropezarse con nada. Me lancé hacia ella para cogerla antes de que tocara el suelo, pero puse demasiada fuerza en ello.

La rodee con uno de mis brazos, acercándola a mi pecho. Mi otro brazo lo pose dentro nuestro para amortiguar el golpe. Su espalda golpeó el suelo primero y mi mano golpeó con fuerza el suelo de baldosas absorbiendo la fuerza del golpe y produciéndome un dolor agudo que se extendió por todo mi brazo. Hubo otro ligero golpe y el resto de nuestros cuerpos hicieron contacto con el suelo y cuando la cabeza de Bella hizo contacto con el suelo, soltó un gemido de dolor.

-Bella! Estás bien? Te duele la cabeza?- le pregunté con preocupación después de un minuto. Abrió un ojo y me miró.

-Edward, estoy bien pero cómo estás tu? Y tu mano?

-Estaré bien, me preocupa mas tu cabeza.

-nada de eso- dijo cogiendome la mano. Se la a cercó a la cara para examinarla con mas atención. La verdad es que dolía un poquito y se estaba empezando a hinchar, pero no podía admitir delante de ella que estaba herido. No volvería a dejar que la mirara a la cara si admitía que me había hecho daño

-Edward, tu muñeca se esta empezando a poner de colores y se está hinchando. Tenemos que ir al hospital- me dijo mientras yo la miraba dándome cuenta de nuestra posición.

Estaba debajo de mí mientras que yo yacía encima suyo acurrucado entre sus piernas. Podía sentir como mi cuerpo intentaba delatarme. Ella era confortable y suave y lo único que m apetecía era estar cerca de ella, todo lo cerca como fuera humanamente posible. La noche pasada la había visto toda entera, pero verdaderamente no había prestado mucha intención. Oh, pero ahora, acordándome de nuevo, sus curvas, el tacto de su cuerpo cuando se acercó a mi, era como estar en el paraíso.

_Para!_ Me regañé a mi mismo.

-Bella mi mano y mi muñeca está bien, ahora déjame que te vea la cabeza- dije girando la cabeza intentando olvidar la posición en la que estábamos.

-Edward Cullen- dijo Bella con voz severa mientras giraba mi cabeza para que la mirara- mi cabeza esta bien, no es la primera vez que me la golpeo ni será la última. Tu, en cambio, sino hacemos algo con tu muñeca y la sangre se gangrena o algo, te vas a quedar sin mano derecha para siempre.

-Bella, no seas tonta- le dije quitando su templada mano de mi cara y agarrándosela, pero encuanto la aparte de mi cara sentí una extraña ausencia.

-Eddie, no estoy siendo tonta. Para de intentar hacer te el macho y deja que te lleve al hospital- dijo intentando mantenerse firme, pero se le escapo una risita cuando intentó liberar su mano de la mía. También pude oír un pequeño tintineo.

-Bella, te puedo asegurar que…- me paré de repente encuanto me di cuenta de que era lo que llevaba en su muñeca y que era el causante del tintineo. Era la pulsera que los niños y yo habíamos comprado ayer. Y la llevaba puesta.

Eso tenia que significar que…le había gustado, no?

-Me encanta la pulsera, gracias- me dijo en un susurro mientras la miraba. Tenia una ligera sonrisa en la cara mientras me devolvía la mirada.

Sentí un vuelco en el corazón. Era algo que tiraba de mi y que hacia que no pudiera controlar mis acciones. La manera en la que me miraba me estaba afectando de una manera que ninguna otra mujer antes lo había hecho. Poco a poco me acerqué a ella, sin apartar nunca la vista. Nuestros labios estaban a escasos centímetros los unos de los otros, tenia que moverme despacio, no quería acelerar el momento, había esperado mucho tiempo a sentir sus labios contra los míos como para estropearlo ahora.

Ella era como una llama de fuego y aunque algunas veces me quemaba, nunca podría apartarme de ella por eso. Era mi sol y si para estar cerca de ella debía de quemarme un poco, no me importaba en absoluto.

La miré a los ojos y cuando ya no lo pude aguantar mas me acerqué cerrando el pequeño espacio que nos separaba. Y justo cuando estaba a punto de poner mis labios contra los suyos…

-Ya nos hemos lavado las manos!

Edwardbellaedwardbellaedwardbellaedwardbellaedwardbellaedwardbellaedwardbella

Hola! Ya toi aquí! Jajaj bueno después de leer el libro, que he batido un record en tan solo 3 días, lo único que os voy a decir sobre él es que a mi si me ha gustado. La gente que dice que es muy malo, creo que deberían separar lo que leen de los fic de la historia que cuenta el libro…

Pero bueno, aquí tenéis otro capi, espero que os haya gustado el final y que levanten las manos las que creían que se iban a besar!! Jaja con Kevin y Kyle por la casa lo tienen difícil!.

Bueno voy a dormir un poco que he tenido que hacer tantas cosas que apenas he tenido tiempo de descansar!

Nos vemos el miércoles con el próximo!.


	18. Un día en la oficina

CAPITULO 18: E LA OFICINA

**CAPITULO 18: EN LA OFICINA.**

-Bella, esto no es necesario, la verdad- me dijo Edward por teléfono.

-Oh! No es necesario? Como no era necesario que fueras al hospital porque te habías torcido la muñeca- contesté mientras él se quedó callado- eso es lo que pensaba…no hay hada de malo en llamar a un taxi. No hace falta que conduzcas y no creas que me vas a engañar, puedo sacarles esa información a los niños. A mi me quieren más y me lo dirán.

-Como si no lo supiera- dijo despacio- Bella…-dijo con duda- sobre lo de anoche, eres…

-Edward, tengo que dejar, he llegado ya al trabajo. Me tengo que ir. Te llamaré mas tarde para ver como estás, vale? Adiós!- me despedí colgando el teléfono.

La verdad es que ya llevaba en mi oficina 15 minutos, la verdad es que su casa estaba más cerca de mi oficina que la mía. Sabia que querría saber lo que pasó la noche anterior. No me había preguntado nada esta mañana, sobre todo porque habíamos pasado la mayor parte de la mañana en el hospital.

Después de que los niños entraran en la cocina justo antes de que nosotros…la verdad es que no estaba muy segura de lo que estuvo apunto de pasar, pero terminé llevándolo al hospital y de nuevo a su casa un par de horas después. Insistía en que estaba bien, pero cuando su muñeca se hinchó hasta tener el doble de su tamaño normal y se puso de colores, dejé de discutir con él. Me dijo que iría a ver a su padre para que le echara un vistazo, pero no lo iba a dejar hacer eso de ninguna manera.

Lo que pasó anoche era algo de lo que no quería hablar. Ni siquiera quería pensarlo y deseaba que él no me hubiera visto en aquellas condiciones. Gracias a él estaba bien y no me había puesto enferma, pero haberme encontrado así, daba pié a muchas preguntas que no podía responder, que no quería responder.

Emmett era el único, a parte de Edward, que me había visto venirme debajo de esa manera, el único. Nunca hablaba de ello, simplemente intentaba ignorarlo, pero a veces no podía controlar la aparición de aquel dolor que me oprimía el corazón, y resultó que una de esas veces, Emmett estaba allí y dejé que pasara.

Emmett era el único que no me trataba diferente. Sabia que estaba preocupado por mí, pero por lo menos intentaba actuar como si no se diera cuenta. Alice era muy protectora de mis sentimientos y siempre quería que habláramos de ello o ponía en funcionamiento su terapia de ir de compras. Jasper siempre me calmaba con su sola presencia, pero no podía estar mucho tiempo a su alrededor en esas condiciones, porque parecía que siempre sabia como me sentía y algunas veces no podía controlarme cerca de él. No sabia si aquello se debía a lo estaba estudiando, pero cuando estaba cerca, siempre tenia ganas de contarle todo de principio a fin.

Él le contaría todo a Alice y sin duda querría hablar sobre ello y no podía permitirlo. Esme y Carlisle habían hecho mucho por mi y se llegaran a enterar de lo mucho que aquello aún me afectaba, insistirían en mudarse para estar mas cerca de mi o encargarse de mis finanzas o algo de eso, solo para asegurarse de que no me volvería loca.

-Bella, he oído que has estado en el hospital, estás bien?

-Es que no parece que esté bien?- pregunté con fastidio.

-Bueno, en ese caso, podrías…

-Solo llevo aquí 30 minutos y ya tienes problemas?- comenté. Continué hablando antes de que pudiera seguir él.- no estoy aquí para ayudarte a hacer tu trabajo. Tengo una reunión y no tengo tiempo- al terminar de decir eso, me levanté y salí de mi oficina, que raramente usaba, para ir a la de Ángela.

Jonson nunca aprendería.

-Hey, Bella.

-Michael.

-Esto…no te he visto desde hace un tiempo.

-Eso es porque trabajo en casa, sabes?

-Verdad, llevas razón, entonces…-empezó a hablar mientras se tocaba la cabeza- qué planes tienes para este fin de semana?

-Tengo una cita.

-Una ci-cita? Con quién?

-Creo que eso no es asunto tuyo, Michael- le dije parándome frente a la puerta de Ángela- me tengo que ir, con permiso- abrí la puerta y la cerré en sus narices sin decir una palabra más.

Me apoyé en la puerta y cerré los ojos. Odiaba ir a la oficina.

-Mike de nuevo?- asentí con la cabeza.

-Se ha atrevido a preguntarme con quien tenia una cita! Como si saberlo le fuera a servir de algo. Le habría dicho que no, como siempre.

-Espera, una cita? No me comentaste nada de una cita el sábado.

-Es una cita con Kyle y Kevin. Mis dos aperitivos favoritos, tenemos una cita el viernes.

-Y qué tenéis pensado hacer?- me preguntó Ángela levantando la vista del ordenador.

-Todavía no lo se. Depende de cómo esté la muñeca de Edward. No quiero hacer nada del otro mundo porque tiene que trabajar la semana que viene y su muñeca necesita curarse bien, me siento mal por ello, porque fue mi culpa, pero por lo menos no necesita ensayar.

-No lo necesita?

-Se sabe la pieza de memoria. Es un pianista muy completo.

-Eso parece- dijo Ángela con una sonrisa.

-Y eso que se sunpo…- unos golpes en la puerta me dejaron con la palabra en la boca.

-Adelante.

-Hola Ángela.

-Sr. Guttenberg.

-Bella, sabía que te encontraría aquí, estoy listo para hablar contigo- dijo el Sr. Guttenberg. Me despedí de Ángela y seguí al Sr. G hasta su despacho, pero en vez de a su oficina, fuimos a la sala de juntas.

Me sorprendí al entrar y ver a la mitad de los directores de departamento allí junto a Jonson. Aquello me daba malas vibraciones, es que le iban a dar palmaditas en la espalda por su "buen" trabajo. No iba a quedarme callada si lo que pretendían era echarme y darle a él un ascenso. Algo pasaba, porque los jefazos nunca se reunían a no ser que fuera algo importante.

-Bella, toma asiento por favor- me dijo el Sr. Dourdan cuando entramos- no te pongas nerviosa, no pasa nada Bella- me senté y a Jonson se le escapó una risilla.

-Ahora que ya estamos todos presentes, vamos a tratar el tema que nos importa- dijo el Sr. Hardaway- el director de Recursos Humanos, la Sra. Cheney nos ha informado de que hay ciertas discrepancias a cerca de los libros que estamos recibiendo de vuelta de nuestros editores. Falta cierto papeleo y algunos de los proyectos no están siendo revisados correctamente. Hemos investigado y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que uno de nuestros editores jefe no está haciendo bien su trabajo.

-Estamos perdiendo dinero porque nuestros escritores se están llevando sus libros a otras firmas, porque no les gusta el trato que les damos aquí. Los trabajos requeridos no se envían a tiempo, la documentación no se complementa y algunos de los libros mas importantes han sido publicados bajo el nombre de otros autores que no eran los suyos, hemos esta…

-¿Qué quieren decir con eso de bajo el nombre de autores que no eran los suyos?- pregunté cortándolo a mitad de la frase. No tenia ni idea de lo que estaban hablando o de qué tenia eso que ver con migo.

-Alguien ha estado usando los libros que tenían que editar para vender copias a otros autores u otras editoriales y extraviando el papeleo. En resumen, que los autores nos han estado pagando para que editemos, hagamos campaña, publiquemos y distribuyamos sus libros, pero otro autor acaba con su libro entre manos y lo publica antes que nosotros- dijo suspirando con pesadez. El Sr. Hardaway era un hombre agradable y no se enfadaba con facilidad, pero en ese momento no parecía feliz en absoluto.

-Nos han demandado por publicar un libro que ya estaba en el mercado- dijo tajante. Cómo había podido pasar eso? Eso era algo que podía ocurrir, pero siempre tenemos mucho cuidado de con quien hacemos negocios.

-Sr. Jonson, desde ahora, se rescinde su contrato con Publicaciones Luna Nueva y le acusamos de herejía.- de verdad? De herejía? Quién acusaba a alguien de herejía en estos tiempos?

Para Bella, no es ni el lugar ni el momento de pensar en eso.

-Jesús te acompañará a tu despacho y te escoltará fuera del edificio. Nuestros abogados se pondrán en contacto usted.

-No pueden hacer eso! Tengo un contrato!

-Que ha sido anulado desde el mismo momento en que rompió las cláusulas- la Sra. Anderson comentó enfadada.

-No tienen pruebas!

-Al contrario Sr. Jonson- dijo el Sr. Guttenberg poniendo una carpeta bastante abultada encima de la mesa- tenemos pruebas más que suficientes, no solo para rescindir su contrato, sino para llevarlo a juicio con un montón de cargos- Johnson se levantó, con la cara pálida. Salió a toda prisa de la habitación con Jesús siguiéndolo de cerca.

-Srta. Swan- me llamó la Sra. Anderson, yo me giré a mirarla sintiendo como se me aceleraba el corazón- también hemos despedido al Sr. Tumblin. No tiene nada que ver con lo que ha hecho el Sr. Jonson, pero no estaba haciendo bien el trabajo encomendado y es aquí cuando aparece usted.

-Me van a despedir?- dije intentando mantener las lagrimas a raya. Ellos eran los que me habían dicho que podía trabajar desde casa y venís a la oficina para las reuniones. Siempre tenia mi trabajo a tiempo e incluso antes! No me había dado cuenta de que no estaba cumpliendo sus expectativas. Si me lo hubieran dicho, habría hecho algo al respecto. Haberlo hecho mejor, pero ya no se podía hacer nada, me iban a despedir.

El Sr. Guttenberg se echó a reír

-No Bella! Lo que queremos es ascenderte.

-As-ascenderme? Pero si me han ascendido hace poco!

-Bella, hace bastante tiempo que eres Editora Jefe- dijo riendo- queremos que ocupes el puesto de Damián como Directos Ejecutivo de departamento.

-No, no sé que decir- dije sorprendida. Aquello era lo último que me esperaba. El Sr. G era el que estaba por encima de todos en mi departamento. Yo estaba un escalón por debajo de él, me encargaba de vigilar a unas 20 personas, pero estar en su puesto era demasiado.

-No hace falta que nos conteste ahora, Bella. Debemos encontrar a alguien que ocupe los puestos que han quedado libres antes de que puedas tomar el puesto de Damián oficialmente. Necesitaremos que entrenes a los nuevos Editores Jefe y necesitarás venir a la oficina al menos un par de días en semana. Te ves capaz? Por supuesto tendrás un aumento hasta que todo esto se asiente.

-Va-vale- fue lo único que pude decir.

**Edwardbellaedwardbellaedwardbellaedwardbellaedwardbellaedwardbellaedwardbella**

Hola! Ya se que es muy cortito y que no tiene mucha acción ni nada, pero era necesario explicar este cambio en la vida de Bella para próximos acontecimientos vale?

Espero que os haya gustado,

Nos leemos el viernes!


	19. Creo que te quiero,,,entonces que le ten

CAPITULO 19

**CAPITULO 19: CREO QUE TE QUIERO, ENTONCES A QUE LE TENGO TANTO MIEDO.**

TOC; TOC; TOC.

Martha asomó la cabeza por detrás de la puerta:

-Bella, el Sr. Dourdan quiere saber si ya tienes listo el papeleo de la cuenta Paulson.

-La cuenta Paulson, la cuenta Paulson, Paulson- dije bajito para mi misma mientras miraba por encima de mi escritorio. Todo era un completo desastre y no estaba hablando de mi oficina, aunque pareciera que acabara de pasar un tornado por ella. Se suponía que solo tendría que ir a la oficina un par de días a la semana para entrenar al nuevo Editor Jefe, pero todavía no habían contratado a nadie, ni de dentro de la empresa ni de fuera y por ello había ido a la oficina todos los días de la semana.

Tenia que pelearme con todos los documentos de los libros de los cuales mi departamento era responsable para poder tener una buena cantidad de libros con los que poder trabajar. Gracias a johnson, a empresa estaba sorteando muchos problemas legales, lo que a mi también me daba problemas.

-Martha- le dije mirándola desde detrás de mis gafas- si está buscando el archivo que creo que está buscando, no está listo todavía. Me lo ha dado esta mañana. No hay manera de que lo tenga antes de la semana que viene.

-Entonces, qué quieres que le diga a el Sr. Dourdan?- me preguntó levantando una ceja.

Martha tenia unos 70 años, pero no dejes que la edad te confunda, ella nos puede a todos. Llevaba trabajando aquí desde que la compañía abrió y ayudó al ex presidente y al director ejecutivo a llevar a la compañía hasta donde está ahora. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, Martha nunca había querido ser más que una secretaria.

Ella es la secretaria del Sr. Dourdan, el hijo del ex presidente y había sido tan amable de prestarme sus servicios ya que yo no tenía secretaria.

La secretaria que yo y los otros tres Editores Jefe anteriores habíamos tenido, también había sido despedida ya que sabia de los trapicheos de johnson.

-Puedes decirle exactamente lo que te he dicho a ti- Martha se rió. Puede que ella sea la secretaria de otra persona, pero nos conocíamos perfectamente.

Continué haciendo lo que estaba haciendo antes. Me encantaba editar, pero eso de hacer papeleo inútil me ponía de los nervios. Y si el papeleo no me ponía nerviosa, lo hacia Mike. Había debido de entrar en mi despacho por lo menos una vez cada hora, preguntándome que era lo que estaba haciendo. Y cada vez le decía lo mismo, pero al parecer al muchacho le fallaban algunas neuronas, porque creo que no se dio cuenta de que le respondía lo mismo cada vez.

No sabia como era capaz de hacer nada si aparecía en mi oficina cada hora y llamándome cada 15 minutos sin motivo alguno... al final termine diciendole que si volvia a aparecer por mi oficina o a llamarme otra vez sin tener una buena razón, lo despediria. Al principio no se lo creyó, creo que pensó que iba en broma, pero cunado lo miré todo lo mas seria que puede, creo que captó el concepto.

E incluso recibí una llamada de Ángela 20 minutos después de eso diciéndome que Mike le había preguntado si de verdad yo tenía la autoridad suficiente para hacer eso. La verdad es que tenía la autoridad de hacer eso antes también.

TOC TOC.

-Bella, me ha dicho que necesita que lo termines ya, porque esa cuanta tiene prioridad.

-Vale Martha, puedes decirle que he dicho que son- hice una pausa para mirar la hora en la parte de debajo de mi ordenador- las 17:48 y que me voy a casa. Que no es mi trabajo el solucionar los problemas de sus antiguos empleados. He estado trabajando diez horas al día y que si le corre tanta prisa me lo tendría que haber dado antes. No puede esperar que me de algo para hacer que se tarda dos días en dos horas a parte de los otros seis que me ha dado esta mañana…y si, puedes decirle eso también, palabra por palabra- le dije recogiendo mis cosas.

-hazle saber que dejare el archivo a Tanya y que estará listo para el día 20- Martha soltó una risilla y salió por la puerta. Ella le diría exactamente todo lo que yo había dicho.

Estaba cansada y no tenía humor ni paciencia para tratar con ese hombre y sus cambios constantes de humor. Lo juro, era peor que una mujer embarazada durante el parto y que ha tenido el periodo durante todo el embarazo y eso ya es decir demasiado.

Me había mordido la lengua durante toda la semana, pero ya no me importaba nada. Él era una de esos hombres que dejan mal a todos los hombres. Aquellos que creen que la mujer solo tiene un lugar determinado y que pueden hablar con ellas de cualquier modo. Bien, pues había elegido a la mujer equivocada para hacerse el macho sexista y egoísta

Después de salir de la oficina de Tanya, dejándole instrucciones de que debía hacer y a que debía darle prioridad. Me dirigí a los ascensores. Apreté el botón de bajada y esperé un segundo hasta que oí el ping y vi como se abría la puerta.

Cuando se abrió del todo, el Sr. Dourdan y Martha estaban dentro, hablando y preparándose para bajarse en mi planta. Parecía sorprendido al verme allí de pie. No le dije nada y esperé a que salieran del ascensor. Pero cuando vi que no tenía intenciones de moverse, decidí entrar yo y apreté el botón del parking.

Supuse que Martha le había dado mi mensaje y se había quedado demasiado alucinado para moverse.

Marta simplemente sonrió. Adoraba al padre el Sr. Dourdan, pero el hijo no tenia nada que ver con él.

Era un exista y cada una de las mujeres de la oficina lo sabia. Aparentaba ser un buen tipo, pero de vez en cuando, dejaba ver sus verdaderas intenciones. Creo que esperaba que no conociera ese lado oscuro suyo, porque apenas aprecia por la oficina, pero no, lo conocía perfectamente. Cuando el ascensor llegó al parking, salí de él y me despedí de Martha camino de mi coche.

Mi paciencia llegaba a mínimos cuando daba con personas que se creían mejor que los demás.

Cuando llegué a casa vi un Volvo muy familiar aparcado en la entrada de mi casa. Aparqué mi coche a su lado y vi que Edward estaba sentado en el balancín de mi porche leyendo un libro y que los niños estaban sentados en el suelo de madera jugando a las cartas o algo parecido.

Los ojos de Edward se iluminaron y su famosa sonrisa torcida se le dibujó en sus labios en el mismo momento en que hicimos contacto visual a través del parabrisas. Los niños se pusieron de pie de un salto y se encaminaron hacia mí.

Edward el habría dicho que andaran en vez de correr, porque empezaron a exagerar sus pasos y a caminar despacio, como si estuvieran atrapados en arenas movedizas.

Lo que hizo que se cayeran al suelo de tanto hacer el tonto. Yo salí del coche un tanto deprisa, lo que casi provoca que me cayera al suelo, y salí corriendo hacia donde estaban ellos. Cuando estuve cerca, dieron un salto y comenzaron a correr hacia mí. Solté las bolsas que llevaba en las manos y los envolví en el abrazo más grande que pude.

-Hora del aperitivo!

-Ahh! Papi, Bella nos quiere comer!- gritó Kyle intentando escaparse. Yo me agaché y salí corriendo detrás de él.

-Te voy a pillar!- les dije imitando la voz de una bruja mala mientras los niños correteaban por todo el jardín- una sopa de niños tiene que estar muy buena- dije mientras me frotaba las manos.

Kevin y Kyle estaban escondidos tras mi coche, mirando por detrás del maletero. No me vieron de acercarme a ellos desde la parte de delante.

-Os pille!

-Ahhh! Ayuda! La bruja mala quiere hacerme sopa!- gritó Kevin mientras que Kyle consiguió escaparse.

-Papi, papi! La bruja Bella ha pillado a Kev!

-A quien estás llamando bruja? Tu lo que quieres es que haga pastel de niño contigo, no?- pregunté acercándome a él mientras dio un grito escondido detrás de las piernas de Edward. Él continuo gritando y riendo mientras cambiaba de brazo a Kevin, que colgaba cabeza a bajo.

-Bella, no me comas, POR FAVOR!

-Bella? Quien es esa?- le dije acercando mi cara a su cuello y haciendo una pedorreta con los labios haciendo que se deshiciera en risas.

-Así que tienes cosquillas, eh?

-No puedo permitir que sigas aterrorizando a mis siervos- dijo Edward haciendo como si sacara una espada de su cinturón.

-Y qué crees que puedes hacer para remediarlo, guapito? Tus armas no tienen ningún poder contra mí.

-Te lo advierto, suéltale!- yo me empecé a reír.

-Uy, que miedo! Y eso es todo lo que tienes?. Le dije riendo otra vez. Kevin intentaba escapar mientras yo le hacia cosquillas en la tripa.

-Vamos! Por lo menos haz como si estuvieras asustada- me dijo con la mirada más sexy que jamás había visto. Cuando no hice otra cosa que mirarlo, torció la cabeza, puso lo s ojos en blanco y movió los hombros como diciendo "vamos!" algo que solo me hizo reír tanto que tuve que soltar a Kevin.

Edward me miró incrédulo y un reflejo de malicia pasó por sus ojos.

Yo me calmé rápidamente y dije

-Eddie, no te atreverás!- rápidamente me tapé la boca, dándome cuenta de mi error.

-Ohhh, eso te va a costar caro- dijo acercándose lentamente a mi. No importaba lo deprisa que intentara apartarme de el, porque parecía que con cada paso estaba mas cerca pero nunca incrementando su velocidad. De repente parecía como si estuviera en una de esas películas de terror. El asesino del hacha siempre estaba un par de metros detrás, andando, y no importaba lo mucho que corrieras, siempre estaba a la misma distancia.

-Edward, tu muñeca no está curada- supliqué. Él movió la muñeca en sentido a las agujas del reloj y luego al revés.

-Está curada- dijo simplemente, acercándose.

-Niños, ayudadme…por favor!- ellos se rieron. Se estaban riendo! Ya tendría yo unas palabrillas con ellos mas tarde.

Sin saber de donde. Edward diño un salto y me atrapó antes de que me diera tiempo a reaccionar. Me levantó por encima de su cabeza desde detrás, mi espalda apoyada en su hombro mientras me llevaba.

-Parece que te he pillado.

-Edward, ahhh…déjame…en el…suelo, AHORA!- grité riendo.

-No hasta que te disculpes.

-Por?- le pregunté con incredulidad. El solo se rió- Oh vamos, no me digas que eres uno de esos tipos- dije desilusionada mientras me daba la vuelta haciendo que estuviera mi estomago apoyado en su hombro.

-Me has hecho quedar mal delante de los niños, que van a pensar ahora de mi?

-Oh, perdona bonito, "Sr. Llorica, ahora los niños vas a pensar que no soy tan macho ahora"- dije con una risilla.

-Te crees muy graciosa, no? Vale- dijo empezando a hacerme cosquillas. Empecé a gritas y a intentar escabullirme de sus brazos. Edward perdió el equilibrio y nos caímos los dos al suelo conmigo encima suya.

-Ay! Bella, estas intentando matarme, mujer?

-Bueno, cuando te sirva la sopa y tenga un color raro, es cuando tienes que empezar a preocuparte- le dije echándome un poquito hacia atrás para mirarlo a la cara. Mi pelo me caía a ambos lados de la cara, escudándonos a los dos del mundo exterior. Edward me miró, con una sonrisa adornando sus labios mientras ponía mi pelo detrás de mi oreja.

No sé que ocurrió después, pero sin darme cuenta me encontré con mi pecho apretado contra el suyo y mis manos apoyadas en sus hombros. Edward tenía una mano en mi pelo y con la otra me acariciaba la mejilla. Era un sentimiento extraño, no lo podía explicar, pero sabia que nunca antes había sentido algo así.

Era una sensación de tranquilidad y de calidez. Cuando estaba con él me sentía segura y viva, algo que no había sentido mejor. Edward despertaba algo en mi, algo primario y único. Sensual y peligroso. Duro y suave. Eran tantas sensaciones a la vez que no sabía como explicarlas.

Era esto lo que Alice intentaba explicarme?

NO! Edward y yo solo somos amigos! N-n-no podíamos ser más que eso, no debíamos. No debía ser mas, no debía permitir que empezara nada entre ellos por muy maravillosamente delicioso que él fuera.

Para, Bella! Es solo…atracción…física.

Por mucho que me suplicara a mi misma era empujada hacia él intencionadamente.

-Bella-suspiró mi nombre.

-Papi!

-Bella!- gritaron los niños corriendo hacia nosotros y empujándonos al barro.

-Está lloviendo!

-Es verdad!, deberíamos pasar dentro- dije levantándome con Kevin en mis brazos mientras Edward cogí a a Kyle, mis bolsas y corría al porche a buscar refugio.

-Estamos llenos de barro.

-Tienes algo de ropa para los niños? podemos darles un baño- le dije a Edward abriendo la puerta para que entraran.

-si, tengo algo en el coche, voy a por ello- Edward salió corriendo bajo la lluvia y volvió en un minuto.

Edward y yo bañamos a los niños en mi cuarto de baño. Había comprado algunos juguetes a principios de semana cuando él me dijo que si podía quedarme con los niños cuando tuviera que ir a trabajar. Le dije que si y por ello les había comprado algunas cosas para que jugaran en el baño.

Edward y yo nos sentamos en el suelo a hablar mientras los niños jugaban con barcos y coches, salpicándonos ocasionalmente, lo que provocaba guerras de agua de vez en cuando. Cuando estuvieron bien limpios, se vistieron y les puse la película de Aladdin para que la vieran en le salón.

-No tengo nada de ropa para cambiarme, te importa que ponga esta en la lavadora?- me preguntó edward cuando volví del salón.

-Claro, pero yo tengo ropa para que te cambies, está en el cajón de abajo.

-Oh! Tengo la ropa que me prestaste la semana pasada, cogeré esa- comenzó a caminar hacia fuera, pero fue entonces cuando le agarré del brazo, sintiendo una descarga eléctrica en la mano.

-Um…no, no hace falta que vuelvas a salir a mojarte, te puedo dejar más.

-Estooo, a quien pertenece esa ropa?

-Es de un viejo amigo.

-Un ex novio?- yo me reí. Estaba de broma? Pero Edward me miró sin comprender.

-No, era solo un amigo. Cuando mi mejor amiga se quedaba a dormir, cuando vivía con mi padre, lo obligaba a venir así no tenia que enfrentarme a los cambios de look yo sola. A pesar de que yo soy dos años mayor que él, a los 15 años, tenia la planta de un hombre adulto con cara de niño, me sacaba casi dos cabezas!- Edward se rió.

-Creo que no te llevarías bien con mi hermana pequeña (N/A: Seguro Edward??)A ella le encanta ir de compras y hacer cambios de look. Le encantaba disfrazarme cuando estaba en casa, esa es la razón por la que no iba a casa tan a menudo como debía. Años después me sentí culpable de eso, porque mi madre me echaba mucho de menos y estaba pasando por unos momentos muy duros ayudando al hijo de un amigo suyo, yo debería haber estado allí. Estaba estudiando fuera, pero podría haber venido mas a menudo- dijo Edward con solemnidad.

-Edward- le dije poniendo una mano en el brazo- visitas a tu madre siempre que puedes ahora?- él asintió con la cabeza- tú la quieres y ella a ti?- él asintió otra vez- entonces deja de martirizarte por lo que pasó hace tanto tiempo. Ella te quiere y lo más importante es que sabe que tú la quieres a ella, vale?

-Si, creo que llevas razón.

-Crees?-él frunció el ceño.

-Vale, vale, Eddiekins- dije dándole unas palmaditas en la mejilla y entrando a mi baño.

-Vas a pagar por eso Srta. Swan, recuerda mis palabras, lo vas a pagar!

-Y cómo lo vas a hacer? Amenazándome con esa espada imaginaria de nuevo? Por que no hablamos de eso cuando ejes de parecerte al nieto del monstruo del pantano con todo ese barro encima?- el me hizo una mueca con la cara, pero entró a ducharse.

Cuando salí de mi baño fui a ver que estaban haciendo los niños y vi que Edward estaba con ellos viendo la película.

-Tenéis hambre?

-Si!!- gritaron los niños sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla.

Entré en la cocina, cantando en voz baja la letra de la canción que venia del salón. Llené el lavavajillas con los platos sucios que no me había dado tiempo a meter durante la semana antes de ir hacia el frigorífico.

-Tienes una voz muy bonita- Comentó Edward dándome un susto y haciendo que me girara deprisa.

-No digas eso, no es verdad…perdona por haber llegado tarde, tango una cantidad de trabajo brutal.

-has hecho algún progreso con los problemas?- me preguntó Edward que sabia lo que pasaba en mi trabajo. Había hablado con el cuando volvía a casa del trabajo, muchas veces me había quedado hasta tarde en la oficina y odiaba conducir sola de noche.

-No mucho la verdad. Hay muchos documentos y parecen no acabarse nunca. Puedes abrir ese armario y coger la caja que hay arriba del todo?

-Qué es esto?

-Ábrela y coge una.

Edward abrió la caja y miró a su contenido durante un momento antes de volver a mirarme a mí.

-Qué es esto?

-Son llaves, siempre las pierdo, pero nunca la cadena donde las llevo, por eso, el mono que siempre llevo en mi espalda, decidió regalarme 100 copias para mi pasado cumpleaños.

-El mono? Era necesario hacer tantas copias? Y para que me has dicho que coja la caja?

-El mono es Emmy, mi…hermano mayor por así decirlo, y si, era necesario. Solo ha pasado un año y solo me quedan…creo que menos de 50. Nunca pierdo cosas, pero llaves…- dije sacudiendo la cabeza- esas endiabladas siempre se e escapan. Lo que quiero es que cojas una llave para ti, quería haberte dado una a principios de semana, pero no quería perder la tuya y la mía a la vez- todo lo que dijo fue "oh", cogiendo una llave y dejando la caja de nuevo en su sitio.

-Kevin! Kyle! A cenar!- los llame y entraron en la cocina en un periquete.

-Qué hay de cena?- me pregunto Kyle.

-Sopa!- les dije removiendo la sopa que estaba calentando al fuego. La había hecho hace un par de días, pero no había sido capaz de comérmela al volver del trabajo.

-Me gusta la sopa!- me infamó Kevin dando saltitos junto a su hermano.

-Desde cuando!- dijo Edward incrédulamente asustado.

Mientras comíamos, lo pasamos muy bien hablando y jugando todos juntos. Loa niños estaban teniendo una conversación muy animada con Edward mientras intentaban hacerle ver cual era su opinión a cerca de una cosa. Kevin decía que teníamos que denunciar la una marca de helados por "publicidad mentirosa" o sea por publicidad engañosa, ya que decían que se podían probar todos los colores del arco-iris cuando eso no era posible.

Algunas de las cosas que salían de sus bocas me dejaban anonadada la mayoría, no…todas las veces! Eran tan listos que no me sorprendería si los pusieran en el programa de educación especial para niños superdotados. Eran muy intuitivos y no les costaba nada coger el concepto de las cosas. Edward y…yo deberíamos vigilarlos en el futuro.

-Bella, vamos a ver la película otra vez.

-Oh, no…no quiero- protesté.

-Por favor, por favor, por favorrrr-pidieron a la vez.

-Bueno, si es eso l que verdaderamente que…

-LO ES!- gritaron y rieron. Nos levantamos de la mesa todos a la vez pero los niños echaron a correr delante nuestra.

Después de que empezara la película, me di cuenta de que necesitábamos palomitas y me levanté a hacer unas pocas. Mientras saltaban las palomitas, terminé de llenar el lavavajillas y lo encendí. Cogí un cuenco y eché las palomitas calientes en él y volví al salón, tropezándome con Goober que no se había movido desde que habíamos llegado.

Debí de dar un mal paso o algo parecido, porque antes de que me diera cuenta, el suelo se estaba acercando lentamente a mi cara. Solté un gritito debido al susto de la caída y me preparé para el choque. Las palomitas salieron volando por todas martes y mi cabeza se golpeó con el borde de la mesa a la vez que oí gritar a Edward.

-BELLA!

Saltó por encima del sofá, pero no podía centrar la vista, tenia algo húmedo en mi mejilla. Me toque la cabeza y vi el liquido rojo en mis dedos y lo olí.

Sangre!

Solo me dio tiempo a oír la voz de Edward y de los niños antes de que todo se volviera negro.

**P.V. Edward**

Bella se había ido a hacer las palomitas que había insistido en que teníamos que comer mientras veíamos la película. Incluso sabiendo que odiaba ir de compras y los cambios de look, no podía dejar de pensar en lo bien que se llevaría con mi hermana. De verdad quería que conociera a mi familia y me estaba matando lentamente el no haberles hablado a ellos sobre Bella.

Oí a Bella de moverse en la cocina y de refunfuñar algo sobre tener un perro perezoso y entonces fue cuando la oí gritar.

-BELLA!- le grité mientras saltaba por encima del sofá en un movimiento rápido. Estaba sangrando por la cabeza y lo único que quería hacer era pegarme a mi mismo por no haber sido capaz de cogerla a tiempo.

-Bella!- gritaron los niños, cuando bajaron del sofá y la vieron sangrar.

Vi como los ojos de Bella se ponían en blanco encuanto vió la sangre.

-Bella!- volví a gritar mientras me arrodillaba a su lado, pero era demasiado tarde, ya se había desmallado.

La levante y la puse en mis brazos. Me levanté muy despacio para no hacerle mas daño, y la llevé al sofá.

-Niños, id al armario del pasillo y coged una toalla. Mojadla con agua fría y estrujarla muy muy fuerte y traérmela.

-Papi, Bella se va a poner bien?- preguntó Kevin mientras él y su hermano lloraban.

-Oh, niños- les dije abrazándolos fuerte- Bella se va a poner bien y se va a despertar pronto. Solo tiene un chichón muy feo que ha hecho que se quede dormida un rato.

-Vale- dijo Kyle con inseguridad mientras iban a buscar lo que les había pedido.

No me lo podía creer, toda había ido tan bien durante la noche…

Y allí estaba yo, sentado a su lado y sosteniendo la toalla en su cabeza mientras recordaba todo lo que había pasado durante la semana. Bella y yo nos habíamos acercado más el uno al otro durante estos días. Aun se guardaba algo, pero pude notar un cambio en su humor cuando estaba a mi lado. Hablaba conmigo cada día y me confiaba cosas.

A bella le aterrorizaba conducir de noche, pero en vez de llamar a sus amigos, como solía hacer, me llamaba a mí cada noche mientras conducía de camino a casa y me contaba como le había ido el día.

Después de la semana pasada, después de la tormenta, estuve a punto de besar a Bella y pensaba que lo había fastidiado todo entre nosotros. Que la había presionado después de la noche que había tenido. Se mostraba aprensiva a la hora de hablar de lo que había pasado la noche de la tormenta. Así que decidí no decir nada de ello hasta que ella no lo hiciera, pero evitaba el tema.

Y hoy, casi me había besado, antes de que los niños nos hubieran interrumpido otra vez. Hace un rato me había dado una llave. Esperaba que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando entre nosotros. Podía intuir que estaba luchando por no dejarme atravesar su muro exterior, pero sin darse cuenta me estaba dejando entrar y eso era lo que importaba. No podía decir si me veía solo como a un amigo o no.

Emmett me dijo una cosa una vez y pensé que aquello era ridículo, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro.

Cuando llevaba un año sin salir con nadie, Emmett me dijo que estaba condenado a estar siempre en la zona de "solo amigos" con cualquier mujer que conociera porque, había estado en el banquillo durante mucho tiempo. Pensaba que se pasaba usando las analogías deportivas y que exageraba, pero ahora, no lo tenía tan claro. Bella y yo nos llevábamos bien…buenos amigos ahora, pero, no podíamos ser mas?

Miré a los niños, que habían estado llorando hasta quedarse dormidos y decidí que daba igual en lo que nos convirtiéramos o no nos convirtiéramos, Bella siempre seria parte de nuestras vidas. Los niños la necesitaban, la querían. Yo la necesitaba, la quería.

Sentí que algo se movía a mi lado y me giré a mirar a Bella, que soltó un pequeño gemido.

-Bella, te encuentras bien?- le pregunté quitando la toalla de su cabeza y acariciándole el pelo por enésima vez.

-Oh Dios…estoy muerta, verdad? Porque no tengo tiempo de estar muerta hoy. Necesito arreglar todo el desastre que dejó Johnson, siempre dejando trabajo para que lo hagan los demás, idiota perezoso.- dijo Bella con la mirada perdida, sin darse cuenta de mi presencia.

-Y se supone que tenía que llevar mi coche al taller mañana y te cargan cincuenta dólares de más si no te presentas o no anulas la cita con 48 horas de adelanto. Quien lo va a llevar ahora? Sabia que no tenía que haber esperado tanto-se le había ido el norte?. Si estuviera muerta, no importaría si su coche iba a ir al taller o no porque no habría nadie para conducirlo después.

No pude reprimir la risita que se escapó de mi boca.

-Oh no! La sopa! Se va a quemar y con ella toda la casa! Goober se quedará sin hogar, quien se va a encargar de él? No tendrá a nadie que lo alimente ni que lo saque a dar un paseo y mi madre! Quien se lo va a decir a mi madre?, ya me lo puedo imaginar, "Estro no habría pasado…si tu…irte…- continuó diciendo cosas sin sentido y decidí parar la tortura que se estaba infligiendo a si misma, pero quería seguir oyendo lo que tenia que decir, era muy gracioso oírla.

-Mis niños! Oh Dios!, mis niños!- cuando empezó a gritar hablando de los niños, y ano me resultó tan divertido. Empezó a asustarse con solo pensar en que iba a dejar a los niños.

**P.V. Bella**

-Mis niños! Oh Dios, mis niños!- grité. No podía dejarlos solos

-Bella, Bella, no pasa nada. Estoy aquí y los niños están bien. Están durmiendo, ves?- ,e dijo Edward señalando al suelo.

Intenté incorporarme, pero me sentí un poco mareada. Edward me acercó a su pecho antes de que volviera a tumbarme en el sofá. No pude remedir pensar que en esa posición me sentía en paz. Estaba allí por mi, otra vez. No me había dejado.

Lo rodee con los brazos y respiré su aroma. Era un aroma maravilloso, un aroma que relajó mis músculos y mi mente inmediatamente.

Y allí estaba yo, sentada y acurrucada en sus brazos mientras me hablaba con suavidad y me acariciaba la espalda. Sabia que nada iba a volver a ser lo mismo…Edward no era solo mi amigo, era algo más. Había estado tan asustada de dejarlo pasar que no me había dado cuenta de que ya estaba dentro sin que yo me hubiera dado cuenta.

No había planeado lo de inmiscuirme tanto en su vida y me regañaba a mi misma por vincularme a otra familia que no fuera la mía. Podría hacerles daño y eso era algo que o podía permitir. Además estaba tan integrada que no podía darles la espalda ahora. No podía marcharme de sus vidas y no mirar atrás.

Y fue entonces cuando recordé la letra de una canción que solía tararear mi abuelo.

"_Creo que te quiero, entonces…a qué le tengo tanto miedo?"_

_EDWARDBELLAEDWARDBELLAEDWADRBELLAEDWARDBELLAEDWARDBELLA_

_Hola! Como os prometí este capitulo es mas largo que el anterior…bueno con poco habría sido mas largo no?_

_Espero que os haya gustad. Lo que dice Bella después de despertar del golpe son cosas que cree que ya no podrá hacer porque ha muerto…que no me extraña, del golpe que se ha dado lo bueno es que solo tenga un chichón! Esta chica es de goma!_

_Buenos voy a ir dejando hasta el próximo capi ok? Que será el lunes. Pasad un buen fin de semana!_


	20. Sorpresa?

CAPITULO 20: SORPRESA

**CAPITULO 20: SORPRESA??**

8 de Junio.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que me di cuenta de que me había enamorado de Edward. Y admitir que eso me había causado el sock del año, era decir poco. Estaba muy enfadada con…con esta ocurrencia, como lo llamaba yo. No había estado de muy buen humor después de que el impacto de esa noticia se desvaneciera y volviera al mundo real.

Un mundo en el que la criada no conseguía al príncipe.

Hablaba con los niños casi todos los días y con edward todos los días al volver del trabajo, pero no hablaba tan abiertamente con él como antes. Y sabia que él había notado el cambio, pero yo intentaba actuar tan normal como me era posible, pero aún así intentaba mantener mi corazón aparte. No quería volver a pasar por el dolor de la perdida otra vez, ni quería que alguien lo sufriera por mi culpa.

Parecía como si Alice me hubiera echado el gafe con sus palabras cuando me dijo que cuando conociera al hombre perfecto, n lo querría dejar marchar. Deseaba estar a su lado y al de los niños cuando estaba lejos de ellos. Todo sobre mis tres hombres me llamaba hacia ellos. Mis oídos deseaban oír la risa de los niños y esa voz aterciopelada que me calmaba con tan solo una palabra.

Me dolía el corazón cada vez que no los podía ver o estar con ellos, me dolía tanto que más de una vez pensé que me estaba dando un infarto. Puede parecer un pelín dramático, pero mi corazón quería lo mismo que yo y cuando vió que no lo conseguía, me lo hizo saber. Estaba tan mal, que incluso Emmett, que se hacia el sordo, mudo y ciego con respecto a lo que me pasaba, tuvo que intervenir.

-Bella, sé que adoras pasar tiempo conmigo, no solo porque soy endiabladamente atractivo, sino porque no me entrometo en ciertos asuntos. Pero estoy preocupado por ti. Estás muy rara, parece que estés o muy enfadada por algo o muy deprimida.

-Emmy, se que te preocupas por mi y aún así me dejas estar, pero estoy bien, de verdad.

-Sabes que te quiero hermanita y me puedes contar lo que quieras- me dijo Emmett antes de darle un mordisco a su hamburguesa.

-Emmett, que asco! Come con la boca cerrada. Esme te ha enseñado mejores modales que esos.

-Bueno, pero mamá no está, así que ojos que no ven corazón que no siente.

-Claro, pero eso es hasta que yo se lo diga- le dije con malicia.

-No te atreverás!

-Hmmm…me pregunto cuanto me costaría hacer que el dueño del restaurante me diera una copia del video de seguridad- dije señalando la cámara que había a mi espalda.

-Bella, te voy a matar!

Emmett sabia que yo no solía hablar de mis sentimientos así como así, pero nunca me presionaba para hablar y siempre sabia lo que hacer para alegrarme el día. El era mi salvador la mayoría de los días con su habilidad de iluminar una habitación con su sola presencia o de hacer de una situación tonta, más tonta todavía, hasta llegar a un punto en que no podías hacer más que reír.

Era un don.

Y ahora mismo, mi piel ardía porque quería abrazar a los niños y estar entre los brazos de Edward otra vez. Era calido y fuerte y cuando estaba con él, sentía que nada podía hacerme daño. Mis poros se encendían y la piel me ardía con cada roce de sus manos, cuando me tocaba…Dios mío, las sensaciones que recorrían mi cuerpo eran indescriptibles.

Lo necesitaba, lo quería, lo amaba.

Me odiaba por haberme puesto en esta situación. Nada bueno podía salir de eso. La historia siempre se repite y lo mismo que había pasado antes volvería a suceder de alguna manera, indudablemente.

Parecía como si estuviera dentro de las películas Destino Final o El Efecto Mariposa. Daba igual lo mucho que intentara reparar el daño o encontrar un camino de escape. No importaba lo que intentara para sacar a la gente de mi charco de barro, siempre parecía que llevara a tres pasajeros inesperados a un viaje por mi infierno personal.

En aquel momento decidí parar aquella tontería. Tenia que superar eso alguna vez! No había visto mucho a los niños y solo había hablado con ellos por teléfono. No había podido asistir a nuestra cita para jugar el pasado sábado, hoy era domingo y no había nada en este mundo que me fuera a impedir no ir a verlos.

Llegué a casa de Edward 20 minutos después de haber dejado de regañarme a mí misma y salí del coche ansiosa por verlo. Apoyé mi espalda en el coche tratando de que se calmara mi corazón. Habían pasado solo dos semanas desde que los había visto aunque había hablado con ellos todos los días, pero parecía como si hubiera estado sin verlos dos años en vez de dos semanas.

-Te importaría decirme que es lo que estás haciendo?- me dijo Edward dándome un susto. Él estaba apoyado en mi coche con los brazos cruzados y mirándome.

Ni lo había oído.

-Ummm, pensando?- le contesté como si fuera una pregunta.

-O sea, no estás muy segura o me preguntas a mi qué es lo que estás haciendo tú, porque si es lo segundo, yo no soy capaz de leer mentes- dijo con una sonrisa.

Me giré y me alejé de el sin decirle nada. No podía mirarlo ahora. Había cambiado tanto desde aquel hombre que conocí en el centro comercial y tenia miedo de que supiera lo mucho que le quería.

-Hey, dónde están los niños?- dije entrando en la casa y dándome cuenta de que no habían salido a saludarme.

.Oh! perdona, se me ha olvidado llamarte. Mi madre vino a recogerlos ayer por la noche y se van a quedar con ella un par de días.

Bueno, había dicho que nada me mantendría alejada, lo que nunca dije es que tuvieran que estar los niños presentes.

-Vale, está bien, no importa. Creo que me vendrá bien adelantar un poco de trabajo entonces- dije un poco triste. No quería que se me nota lo mucho que quería estar con ellos, pero n podía evitarlo.

-La verdad es que si no tienes mucho trabajo…te gustaría quedarte a cenar? Si quieres, no te sientas obligada a hacerlo.

-Nunca me siento obligada a hacer nada que no quiero hacer, así que me quedaré- dije con malicia.

-De verdad? No quiero que…

-Edward! No pasa nada de verdad. No tengo que ir a trabajar en un par de días. Además nunca trabajo los domingos a no ser que sea absolutamente necesario. Me he quejado y les he advertido que no voy a pasarme otro fin de semana trabajando, así que ya hago lo que hacia antes, limpiar y hacer la colada!

-Si estás segura- dijo como con miedo.

-SI no lo estuviera, qué harías? Echarme a patadas y mandarme a casa?

-Claro que no!

-Entonces, qué vamos a cenar?

-No he preparado nada todavía, así que…

-Vale, entonces cocino yo.

-No hace falta- yo agité la cabeza y moví la mano como diciéndole que no se preocupara.

-Está bien, además, me encanta cocinar. No lo habías olvidado, verdad.

-Sé que sabes cocinar, pero no pensaba que de verdad te gustara tanto. Pero si tú lo dices, pero no hagas nada muy pesado, vale?

-Qué te parece si hago espagueti con albóndigas. Es simple, bueno y se hace rápido- dije echándole un ojo a lo que tenia en el frigorífico mientras Edward abría un armario.

-Qué es esto?- pregunté dándome la vuelta.

-Ragu.

-Ragu?

-Si, es salsa para pasta.

-Oh no, de eso nada. No te ha dicho nadie que no se come de lo que hay en la parte central de la tienda?

-Por qué?- yo lo ignoré.

-Tienes salsa de tomate natural?

-Ein?- dios, no sabe nada. Iba a se una noche muy larga.

-Vale chaval, nos vamos al supermercado. Es hora de darte una pequeña clase: Cocina sana para padres e hijos.

Me llevé a Edward al supermercado y le estuve enseñando los alimentos que eran más sanos que otros y la forma de cocinarlos. En algún momento creo que le vi con la mirada perdida intentando asimilar toda a aquella información, de verdad que parecía estar prestando atención a todo lo que le estaba diciendo.

Me hacia preguntas como un buen estudiante, pero algunas de las preguntas me hicieron reír tanto que se me saltaron las lágrimas. Algunas personas me miraron como si estuviera loca y algunas pensaron que Edward me había hecho algo.

-_Hombres como usted son los que nos dan mala reputación a los demás_- le dijo un hombre agarrando fuerte a su mujer. Lo único que pude hacer fue agarrarme al pecho de Edward para no caerme.

-_Y ella incluso está asustada de no estar contigo, CERDO_!- le gritó la señora.

-Y yo qué he hecho?- intenté hablarle pero lo único que me salió fue una risotada.

Intenté separarme de él cuando comenzó a acariciarme la espalda y a empujar el carrito a la vez.

-Bella, no me puedes dejar!- me gritó mientras yo me dirigía a otro pasillo.

Mala idea Edward, no debiste gritar…

-Le debería dar vergüenza tratar a su preciosa esposa así- comentó una señora mayor- he visto como la ha estado tratando.

-Preciosa esposa? Creo que se aquí…

-SI no cree que es preciosa, es que no se la merece.

-Pero si ella no…

-Cállese chiquillo, no se debe contestar a los mayores- le dijo cortándolo a mitad de la frase y dándole un golpe con el bolso de mano más grande que jamás había visto.

Me quedé allí parada, en sock, viendo como Edward, un hombre, grande y fuerte era apaleado por una señora mayor muy bajita.

-Pero si es que ella no es mi…

-Tu todo? Eh? Era eso lo que iba a decir, hijo? Eso es lo malo de vuestra generación, no tenéis respeto- dijo el marido de la señora dándole un golpecito a Edward en el costado.

No pude aguantarlo más u caí de rodillas riendo como una posesa. La señora al verme en el suelo, empezó a golpear a Edward más fuerte con su enorme bolso, sin parar de decirle que tenía que tratarme mejor.

-Bella, me podías haber echado una mano con la señora- me dijo cuando se le paso el dolor de los bolsazos.

-Oh, que bebe, preocupado porque tu ego nunca se recuperara de la paliza que te ha pegado una pobre anciana y su anciano esposo?- le dije con tono de burla cuando entramos en la cocina.

-No quiero hablar más de eso-protestó Edward como un niño pequeño.

-Te toca hacer la albóndigas- dije empezando a hacer la salsa de tomate.

-Bella, dijiste que esto era fácil, esto no tiene nada de fácil.

-Bueno, nosotras las mujeres tenemos una mayor habilidad de hace…

-No termines esa frase- me dijo deslizando una mano por mi espalda mientras con la otra mano me tapó la boca. Me lo quedé mirando a los ojos y él quitó la mano de mi boca muy despacio y la llevó al cuello.

Esta vez si iba a pasar, iba a besarme y no había nadie que nos fuera a interrumpir. De verdad quería que no nos interrumpieran? De verdad quería besarlo? No sabia lo que quería, pero lo seguí mirando a los ojos mientras su mano me acariciaba el costado y me hacia tener escalofríos.

Edward nunca rompió el contacto visual con migo mientras se acercaba poco a poco a mi. Se movía tan despacio que creí que me iba a morir. Se movía un poco y se paraba a mirarme la cara, como si estuviera buscando algo o intentando memorizarla. Solo cuando nuestros labios estaban a unos pocos centímetros, la salsa echó a hervor y nos quemó los brazos que estaban más cerca del fuego.

-Ahhh! Eso quema!- dije soltando el aire que había estado reteniendo.

-Estás bien?

-Si, estoy bien, solo es una pequeña quemadura de primer grado.

-También conoces el tipo de quemaduras? Eres como una enciclopedia de bolsillo.

-Es necesario saber cosas como esas en los días que corren y más si eres un imán para los accidentes como lo soy yo- me dije girándome para poner la pasta a hervir.

Por fin terminamos de hacer los espaguetis y nos sentamos a la mesa a cenar, Edward también había hecho un buen trabajo. Sus albóndigas estaban muy sabrosas y estaba muy orgulloso de ello. Tuvimos una conversación agradable, como siempre y después de fregar los platos, decidimos ver una película.

Poco después de que empezara la película, me quedé dormida. Todavía podía oír la película de fondo, pero no podía entender lo que decían. Se estaba muy cómodo entre los brazos de Edward, aunque ese sentimiento me asustara un poco.

.no estaba asustada por lo que el me pudiera hacer a mi, sino por lo que yo le pudiera hacer a él. Yo podría destrozar su mundo u volverlo del revés. Había hecho todo lo posible para que eso n sucediera, pero no podía dar muchas garantías.

De repente tenía mucha sed y no podía aguantarme más. Siempre me pasaba un par de horas después de beber vino. Siempre me daba una sed tremenda.

Me incorporé despacio y me deshice de los brazos de Edward.

-Te vas?- me dijo un poco triste.

-No, solo es que tengo sed. Me pasa siempre después de beber vino.

-Yo te traigo un vaso.

-No, tú te quedas aquí. Yo lo cojo. Necesito ponerme de pie de todas maneras- le dije poniéndome completamente de pie y andando hacia la cocina.

Cogí un vaso de uno de los estantes, lo puse en la puerta del frigorífico y esperé hasta que estuvo lleno. Después de eso, me llevé el vaso a la boca y le di un buen trago. Mi garganta estaba tan seca que me agradeció el agua fría. Me di la vuelta aún bebiendo y vi a Edward apoyado en la pared.

-Qué?- le pregunté dejando de beber.

-Nada- me dijo simplemente mientras volví a beber terminándome el baso y dejándolo en la encimera sabiendo que volvería a por mas.

-Venga, vamos a terminar de ver la película- le dije pasando a su lado, pero el movió el brazo y me agarró la cintura.

-Ya la he visto- me dijo en voz baja mirándome a los ojos.

Nunca había visto esa mirada en sus ojos antes. Era como si estuviera intentando deslumbrarme. La mirada de pura determinación en su cara era algo impresionante. Esa mirada me hacia sentir…pequeña.

Y no me quería sentir así. Quería mantenerme fuerte e independiente. Pero él siempre me hacia sentir como si necesitara a alguien a mi alrededor. No me gustaba esa sensación, me hacia sentir vulnerable y nunca me había gustado sentirme vulnerable. Pero con Edward…quería que el me protegiera. Quería que estuviera a mi lado y me abrazara cuando llorara.

Estaba tan confundida.

Edward se acercó más a mí, despacio una vez más. Cuando estaba a milímetros de mi, se volvió a parar para mirarme de nuevo. No había niños, ni salsas hirviendo, nasa, solo nosotros. Nada iba a pararlo ahora.

La mirada de pura determinación de su cara me lo dijo.

Edward se movió rápidamente y sus labios se encontraron con los míos, sus dedos me acariciaban el pelo mientras me acercaba mas a el y mis brazos se cerraban entorno a su espalda.

Sus labios se movían con cuidado, pero a la vez eran dominantes y apasionados. Se me escapó un pequeño gemido en mitad del beso mientras que nuestros labios se movían juntos. Edward se movió otra vez y empezó a llevarme de espaldas contra la pared, sin separar los labios.

Sentí su lengua acariciando mis labios con timidez y yo abrí los labios del susto pero a la vez haciendo me que derritiera.

Edward me cogió en brazos y me llevo por toda la casa hasta una habitación que supuse que era la suya.

Me dejó en la cama muy gentilmente y me llevó aun lugar donde no había estado antes. Fue algo mágico y miedoso a la misma vez.

Estaba experimentando todo por primera vez. El primer amor, el primer beso, la primera vez que hacia el amor. Todo era nuevo y daba un poco de miedo. Las sensaciones que estaban recorriendo todo mi cuerpo cada vez que me tocaba o me besaba eran maravillosas. Acepté cada cambio que llevaba a un lugar diferente cada vez.

-Bella, cariño, es hora de levantarse- oí decir a mi ángel.

Pero si mi ángel no me dejaba dormir le iba a cantar las cuarenta.

-Bella- gruñí girándome para verle la cara.

-Edward?

-Si, cariño?

-Por que me despiertas a estas horas?- le pregunté abriendo un ojo .

-Bella, son casi las doce pasadas- me dijo pasándome una de sus camisa para que me la pusiera.

-Para.

-Que pare el que?-me preguntó alarmado.

-Va en serio? De verdad son las 12? En mi vida he dormido pasadas las 9 o cuatro o cinco horas seguidas desde hace años!

-Bueno, pues has dormido pasadas las nueve y mas de cinco horas. Toma- me dijo poniéndome una bandeja en las rodillas mientras terminaba de incorporarme.

-Qué es esto? Se puede comer?

-Se que no soy capaz de preparar una comida de cinco platos como un chef, pero soy un cocinero bastante decente. Mi padre se aseguro de que al menos supiera hacer un desayuno, una comida y una cena.

-Bueno, quizás una de cinco platos no, de dos o tres vale, pero cinco es demasiado- dije pegándole un mordisco a una tortita mientras él se reía.

-Si tú lo dices.

-Lo digo y gracias por las tortitas, son mi desayuno favorito.

-Lo sé, hablas dormida.

-Dime que no me has escuchado!- le dije dejando caer mi tenedor. Sabia que hablaba mientras dormía, mi abuelo me solía hacer burla por eso, pero nunca me había tenido que preocupar de que otra persona me oyera. Y por lo que veía no me iba a decir lo que había oído.

-Te prometo que no he oído mucho. Has dormido toda la noche de un tirón hasta que te he despertado. Cuando he salido del baño, estabas murmurando algo a cerca de unas tortitas- yo me reí.

-Vamos, termina de comer, quiero que me acompañes a un sitio.

-Dónde?- le pregunté dándole un gran mordisco a la tortita.

-Es una sorpresa

-No…me gustan…las sorpresas- dije con la boca llena en vez de esperar a contestar.

-Toma- me dijo pasándome un baso de leche- no importa no te lo voy a decir de ninguna manera.

-Ropa.

-Lavé la que llevaste ayer, servirá perfectamente.

Lo miré de mala manera y continué comiendo hasta que desaparecieron todas las tortitas del plato. Cuando Edward me pidió un poco, puse una gran cantidad de tortitas en el tenedor y se lo acerqué a la boca, pero justo cuando lo iba a morder se lo retiré diciéndole que si quería que se hubiera echo para él, pero cuando iba a comer el ultimo trozo, me cogió la mano forzando la mano y metiéndose el tenedor en la boca.

Estuve haciéndome la enfadada un rato hasta que decidí levantarme de la cama.

Después de unos 40 minutos estábamos arreglados y listos para marchar. Me dijo que era un viaje un poco largo y yo le dije que no importaba. Durante el camino me quedé dormida pensando en lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

-Bella, Bella despierta, ya hemos llegado- oí a Edward susurrar cerca de mi oído.

-Llegado donde?- pregunté medio dormida.

Edward soltó una risita.

-Estamos en casa de mis padres (N/A:JAjajajaj)

-DONDE! Cómo has podido traerme a conocer a tus padres con estas pintas? Me lo deberías haber dicho y así…

-Así que?- preguntó Edward cortándome la frase. Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero nada salio de ella.

-Exacto- Edward salio del coche y se encamino a mi puerta para abrirla. No me acostumbraría nunca a que hiciera eso. Cada vez que iba a algún sitio con él, siempre abría las puertas por mí.

Lo que no esperé fue encontrarme su mano tendida cuando Salí del coche. Los dos caminamos por el pequeño caminito hasta llegar a la entrada de la casa. Intente alisarme el pelo con las manos todo lo que pude. No me preocupaba mucho por mi pelo, pero esta ocasión era diferente.

Edward se rió de mí mientras abrió la puerta sin llamar.

-Niños!- gritó al entrar.

-Papi!- gritaron los niños desde alguna parte de la casa.

-Papi, papi, pa-BELLA!- me gritaron los niños mientras me agaché a darles un abrazo.

-Te hemos echado de menos.

-Y yo he echado de menos a mis dos aperitivos favoritos- dije riendo.

-Eddie, tío! Quien es est…Bella?- preguntó Emmett incrédulo.

-Edward, ya has llegado- lo saludó Esme saliendo de la cocina y limpiándose las manos en un paño.

-Esme?

-Bella, por qué conoces a mi madre?

**Kevinkylekevinkylekevinkylekevinkylekevinkylekevinkylekevinkylekevinkylekevi**

Bueno y que os ha parecido?? Ya se que mas de una me vais a matar por haberlo dejado así pero…así es mas divertido.

Me persiguen los Volvos! Ayer vi 3 como el de Edward de la película! De verdad, novio se reía a más no poder.

Otra cosa…a si, el sábado que viene me voy de vacaciones una semanita así que la del viernes será mi ultima actualización del mes de Agosto y de principios de septiembre, no volveré a actualizar hasta que no haya hecho mi examen de inglés que lo tengo en los primeros días de septiembre. Pero no os preocupes QUE VUELVO! De verdad de la buena!.


	21. Explicaciones

CAPITULO 21: EXPLICACIONES

**CAPITULO 21: EXPLICACIONES.**

9 de Junio…continuación.

**P.V. de Edward.**

Cuando Bella y yo entramos en la casa, los niños la atraparon en un fuerte abrazo, pero lo que verdaderamente me dejó sorprendido fue que Emmett la conocía!. Me quedé más que sockeado cuando oí a Emmett llamar a Bella por su nombre con una expresión de sorpresa en su cara también. De qué conocía a Bella y por qué estaba tan sorprendido de verla con migo?

Bella miró a Emmett y al resto de mi familia con una extraña expresión en la cara. Sabia que era una estupidez, pero empecé a pensar en la posibilidad de que Bella fuera una acosadora. Había aparecido en los momentos mas inesperados y de alguna manera se había abierto camino hasta mi corazón con esa manera tan irritante y cínica de ver las cosas y que me encantaba oír.

Pero eso era imposible, lo sabía. Bella no era ninguna acosadora o una secuestradora de niños. Quería obtener algunas respuestas y para ello debería hacer algunas preguntas lo antes posible. La mayoría de las veces, bella era una cínica sabelotodo, pero eso formaba parte de su encanto y estaba loco si creía que ella era algo menos que extraordinaria.

Era preciosa, lista, amorosa. Ella hacia cosas por la gente sin esperar nada a cambio. No solía tener una razón para hacer esas cosas, las hacia porque quería hacerlas. No se veía obligada a hacer nada.

-Esme?- preguntó Bella con sorpresa.

-Bella, cómo es que conoces a mi madre?

Esto era muy confuso. Parecía que bella conocía o al menos reconocía a la mayoría de mi familia. Estaba completamente que nunca se la había presentado a ninguno y sabía que los niños no habían hablado nunca de ella en presencia de la familia.

-Bella- suspiró mi madre echándose a los brazos de bella y dándole un fuerte abrazo mientras se le escapaban unas cuantas lagrimas, tenia una gran sonrisa dibujada en la cara.- eres tú!- dijo en un susurro que yo oí perfectamente.

Bella rodeó a mi madre con sus brazos lentamente. Cuando se separó de ella, tenia la mirada perdida, parecía muy desconcertada.

De repente Bella se giró hacia mí como si acabara de darse cuanta de algo.

-Acabas de llamar a Esme "tu madre"- me preguntó con un tono acusador.

-S-si- le contesté. La fiereza de su voz tenía un tono calmado, pero aun así daba miedo.

-Y esos dos que hay allí son tu hermano y tu hermana?. La miré un momento antes de contestarle. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, salió corriendo por la puerta.

-Bella!

**P.V. de Alice**

-Bella!- edward y yo la llamamos a la vez cuando vimos que salía corriendo por la puerta.

Dios, espero que esto no me explote en las manos. Bella parecía un poco confundida, pero a parte de eso, había visto la misma mirada en los ojos que tuvo hace 4 años. Estaba a punto de encerrarse en si misma y alejarse de nosotros.

Nos había llevado un tiempo llevar a Bella al punto de que se atreviera a volver a este pueblo y estar con nosotros y ahora, esto. No había pensado en como iba a decirle a Bella que Edward era mi hermano y esta, ciertamente, no era la forma en la que yo lo habría hecho.

Estaba perdiendo mi toque y por eso, dos personas que estaban hechas la una para la otra, podrían separarse, porque había metido la pata. Se que había hecho bien en no decirle que Edward era mi hermano en un principio, porque si lo hubiera hecho, no se abría acercado a él.

No se habría abierto a él de la forma en que lo había hecho, si hubiera sabido que era parte de mi familia. Se habría convencido a sí misma de que era otra manera de "aprovecharse" de la familia, como nos había dicho una vez.

Bella siempre se había sentido como…un intruso, especialmente tras la muerte de su padre. No quiso que la ayudáramos en esos momentos.

Bella ponía una cara de fuerza interior para Esme, se reía de los esfuerzos que hacia Emmett para alegrarla. Pero había veces, bastantes veces, que se mostraba vergonzosa o actuaba con nosotros de manera cauta y no se comportaba como antes. A nuestro alrededor. Ya no solía quedarse en la casa cuando estaba yo, o ayudaba a Esme en la cocina o me dejaba cambiarle el look cuando yo quería. Ella y Carlisle solían tener largas conversaciones que yo encontraba aburridísimas, pero que a ella le encantaban y de repente paró de hacerle visitas.

Paró de ser Bella. La alocada, la que se sonrojaba, la siempre inquisitiva, divertida, amorosa a la chica que le gustaba pescar en el muelle que había conocido y que se convirtió en una cínica ermitaña. Me había dicho que estaba loca por pensar que había cambiado y yo sabía que había veces que exageraba las cosas, pero no era la única que había notado el cambio. Toda la familia se había dado cuenta de que se había convertido en alguien diferente de la noche a la mañana.

Incluso Jasper, que la acababa de conocer cuando ocurrió aquello, se dio cuenta de los cambios drásticos de Bella.

Nosotros la seguíamos queriendo igual que siempre. Pero nos dolía ver como pasaba por todo aquello ella sola. Queríamos ayudarla, intentamos ayudarla, pero no hacia mas que insistir en que estaba bien y que no necesitaba que nadie la consolara.

Recuerdo a Emmett una noche, volviendo a casa mas tarde de lo normal y fue la primera y única vez que lo vi llorar. Todos estábamos tristes por la muerte de Charlie, pero Emmett era un tío fuerte. Era fuerte por Bella, porque era lo que ella necesitaba, lo admitiera o no.

Bella y él, habían tenido uno de esos días de "hermano-hermana" que solían tener. Solían salía a tomar algo y a hacer cualquier cosa, pero cuando volvió a casa, parecía que hubiera visto a la misma muerte. Su cara estaba bañada en lagrimas, se acercó a Rose y puso la cabeza en su regazo sollozando abiertamente. Se agarraba a ella como nunca lo había hecho antes.

Emmett no le dijo nunca a nadie por qué había estado tan triste aquella noche y ninguno de nosotros tuvimos noticias de Bella durante una semana después de aquello. Emmett nos aseguró de que ella estaba bien, pero podía ver en sus ojos que no nos estaba diciendo toda la verdad, algo que Bella le había hecho jurar que no nos diría.

Intenté hablar con Emmett a solas para tratar de que me contara que era lo que había pasado, pero lo único que hizo fue mirarme con la mirada más triste que jamás había visto, casi tan triste como la de Bella. Estaba dividido entre lo que le había prometido a Bella y lo que era correcto hacer, pero al final solo me dijo que estuviera cuando ella me necesitara y que nunca la dejara desaparecer tantos días como acababa de hacer.

Estaba tan confundida por lo que me había dicho. No tenía ningún sentido, lo que me estaba diciendo , lo que me estaba pidiendo. Me asustó la manera en que me lo dijo y como me miró cuando me lo dijo. Como si tuviera miedo de que pasara algo.

Fui a ver a bella e intenté que hablara con migo, pero me miró de esa manera, como si yo estuviera loca y no hubiera nada de lo que preocuparse. Fue entonces cuando supe que algo no iba bien. Bella solo me miraba así cuando estaba intentando ocultarme algo.

Me llevó mi tiempo, pero al fin conseguí sacarle unas palabras.

Pude ver el dolor en sus ojos, el que siempre trataba de ocultar, cuando me dijo que lo que nos estaba haciendo estaba mal, que nos estaba utilizando como una muleta. Sentía que nos estaba utilizando para reemplazar a las personas que había perdido, y que por ello se había alejado, encerrado en si misma y se había vuelto tan difícil de localizar.

**P.V.Bella**

-Bella!- gritó Esme acercándose a abrazarme. Parecía que tenia lagrimas en los ojos, pero no estuve segura hasta que no sentí las gotitas golpearme el hombro a través de mi camisa. Despacio y con inseguridad, puse mis brazos a su alrededor, en un abrazo suelto mientras que ella me apretaba como si el mundo se fuera a acabar mañana.

-Eres tú!- susurró. Yo quién? Y por qué estaba llorando?

La verdad es que no sabía que me había perdido, porque estaba más concentrada en el "Bella, de qué conoces a mi madre?" que Edward me acababa de preguntar. De qué estaba hablando? Esme no podía ser su madre, no podía ser.

Me separé de Esme, parpadeando con fuerza e intentando comprender que era lo que estaba pasando. Me giré para mirar a todos que estaban de pie junto a la entrada del patio. Estaban todos allí y no parecían sorprendidos de ver a Edward allí.

-Acabas de llamar a Esme "tu madre"?- le pregunté de manera acusadora girándome para mirarle.

-S-si- titubeó al contestarme.

-Y esos dos que hay allí son tu hermano y tu hermana?.

Le llevó un momento tener el coraje suficiente para contestarme, pero no escuché su respuesta, así que hice lo único que podía hacer en ese momento. Me giré y salí corriendo de la casa sin estar muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo o cuales eran mis motivos para hacerlo. Parecía como si estuviera en medio de uno de esos episodios de Twilight Zone. Todo era muy extraño, estar halló con todos juntos.

-Bella!- oí a Edward y a Alice gritar mientras bajaba los escalones hacia la entrada.

Me paré fuera y miré alrededor, asegurándome que aquello eran los terrenos de los Cullen. Miré de nuevo a la casa. Alice estaba de pie en el gran porche de estilo victoriano, con una expresión de preocupación en la cara. Edward estaba cerca de ella, con una expresión similar en la cara, aunque mostraba más dolor que otra cosa.

Estudié la casa que tenía frente a mí y de verdad era la casa de los Cullen. Tenía tres pisos, pintada de blanco, con las persianas de color azul claro, con jardineras rectangulares bajo cada una de las ventanas y el jardín de la parte de delante era precioso. Esta igual que la última vez que había estado allí.

Siempre me sorprendía como Esme mantenía así el jardín en Washington.

Me quedé allí de pie un buen rato, estudiando la casa en la que había crecido prácticamente. No podía creer que esto fuera real. Debía de estar durmiendo todavía. Cómo podía estar aquí con Edward y con los niños? eso solo podía significar que Kevin y Kyle eran los nietos de Esme y Carlisle. Sabían que tenían nietos, pero nunca los había visto antes.

Mi cabeza no hacia más que dar vueltas mientras intentaba figurar como había llegado hasta aquí. Por qué no me había dado cuenta antes?

Ah! Me había quedado dormida y no había visto dónde me traía Edward. Después él me despertó diciéndome que ya habíamos llegado y que estábamos en casa de sus padres. Me había quedado tan sorprendida de que me hubiera llevado allí que no me había dado cuenta de nada más. De verdad había estado tan despistada que no había reconocido la casa?

Genial, bien hecho Bella. La próxima vez que te secuestren a la policía le será de gran ayuda las explicaciones que les puedas dar sobre tus alrededores.

-Bella, estás bien? Te vas?- me preguntó Kevin mirándome a los ojos. Él siempre se daba cuenta antes de las cosas que su hermano. NO es que Kyle fuera un despistado, sino que no dejaba que se le notara tanto como lo hacia Kevin.

-Si, estoy bien- le contesté cogiéndolos a los dos de las manos y dirigiéndonos los tres hacia la casa pasando al lado de Alice y Edward, los demás están todavía dentro esperándonos pacientemente.

No me iba a ir, tan solo quería echarle un ojo a la casa y al jardín, para asegurarme de que realmente estaba donde estaba.

La verdad es que estaba un poco confundida.

Emmett parecía tan confundido como yo, Rose parecía estar aburrida, cosa que no me pilló por sorpresa. Jasper tenia la misma cara de flipe que Alice cuando habíamos entrado en la casa. Pero parecía que estuvieran asustados por algo. Como si algo estuviera a punto de pasar. La cara de Edward era la que mas me preocupaba, porque nos miraba a mí y a los niños con una expresión de dolor y de preocupación en la cara. Y era la primera vez que veía a Esme ansiosa. Nunca había visto a Esme ansiosa, siempre había sido una mujer muy calmada, como Carlisle.

-Esme es tu madre?- le volví a preguntar otra vez.

-Si, por qué conoces a mi familia?- yo lo ignoré.

-Esme, entonces Edward es tu hijo?- ella asintió- yo creí que el nombre de tu otro hijo era- me quedé callada tratando de recordarlo. No lo había visto en años y no recordaba el por qué- era Anthony- dije deprisa.

-El nombre de tu otro hijo es Anthony, verdad?

-Ese es mi segundo nombre.

-Ah! Bella, te acuerdas de eso? Edward era un idiota.

-Cállate, Emmett.

-De verdad tío, en serio creíste que Anthony era un nombre mejor para lanzar tu carrera de pianista?

-Oh!- dijo Alice dando saltitos de felicidad- me había olvidado de ello, esa fue la razón por la que se lo cambió en el instituto.

-Fue una fase, podemos olvidarnos de ello, por favor?- dijo Edward con exasperación mientras yo me quedé allí parada mientras los veía interactuar los unos con los otros.

De la forma que se peleaban los hermanos y hermanas.

-Un momento!- dije levantando las manos- Emmett y Edward son tus hermanos mayores- dije mirando a Alice mientras ella asentía- Carlisle y Esme son tus padres y Rosalie y Jasper son tus cuñados, lo que hace que los niños sean vuestros sobrinos y los nietos de Carlisle y Esme- fui diciendo mirándolos uno a uno mientras intentaba unir las piezas.

-Bella, ponte las pilas. Ya hemos pasado por esto antes. Quiero decir, que tiene nuestro mismo apellido. Para ser tan lista, estás un poco espesa hoy.

-Tío Emmett, no le hables a Bella así- le dijo Kevin.

-Y que me vas a hacer, enano?

-Emmett, no eres mayorcito para ponerte a discutir con un niño de 4 años?- le pregunté.

-Bella, no hagas que empiece contigo ahora- me dijo flexionando sus bíceps, a lo cual no pude hacer más que reír.

-Hmmmm, Esme, tengo un video que me gustaría enseñarte, por que no…

-No hace falta que juegues sucio!- me dijo Emmett haciendo un puchero.

-Sigo confundido- nos interrumpió Edward- Bella, de qué conoces a mi familia?

-Um, Alice aquí presente es mi mejor amiga. Nos conocemos desde que nacimos.

-Entonces- dijo Edward señalando a Emmett- este es Emmy?

-Si- dije despacio. Era demasiada información. Edward era el hijo mediano de Esme, al que no había visto en años. No podía creer que hubiera estado con el durante todo este tiempo.

-Bueno, Edward es tres años mayor que Alice y tú, así que casi siempre estabais en escuelas diferentes. Entonces cuando Renee…cuando volviste, Edward estaba en el último curso del instituto, en el instituto de Arte de Seattle. No os visteis mucho mientras crecíais, porque Edward siempre estaba practicando con su piano y Alice y tú siempre estabais por ahí o tú estaban con Hen…en casa- me contó Esme. Me di cuenta de que estaba intentando no nombrar ciertas cosas, por eso se paraba e intentaba decir las cosas de otra manera.

Todo tenia sentido ahora, pero aun así seguía estando sorprendida. Cómo podía haber estado tres mese sin saber quien era realmente?. Todo lo que Esme decía tenia sentido y supuse que no había visto a Edward antes, porque tenia hijos a los que cuidar y yo a penas me acercaba a Forks.

Pero él y Alice eran herma…

-MARY ALICE CULLEN-WHITLOCK! Tu lo sabias durante todo este tiempo y no me has dicho nada!- le dije dando un salto hacia ella.

-Bella, vamos, somos amigas desde que llevábamos pañales. Tú no me quieres hacer daño…

-Ah, no?- le pregunté acercándome a ella. Algunas veces esa pequeñaja me ponía de los nervios. Había sabido desde la primera vez que le había hablado del Agente Cullen, que me estaba refiriendo a su hermano.

"tienes que dejar de ser una ermitaña"- me mandó- " sois perfectos el uno para el otro" "lo sé", me dijo que lo había presentido. Presentido y un cuerno! Nos estaba intentando juntar en su empeño de que nos volviéramos hermanas realmente y de una vez por todas.

Pero eso no iba a suceder, porque la iba a matar yo antes, pero como siempre, Emmett se metió por medio y me alzó en volandas al mismo tiempo que Alice saltaba detrás de Jasper para esconderse, justo lo que hacíamos cuando éramos pequeñas. Alice hacia algo y yo intentaba hacérselo pagar.

-Bella- dijo Alice con una vocecita mirando desde detrás de Jasper, que pronto se convertiría en su futuro viudo- Creí que te darías cuenta, tenemos el mismo apellido!

-Eso no importa Alice, deberías haberme dicho algo.

-Pero Bella- dijo arrastrando las silabas de mi nombre y saliendo de detrás de Jasper creyendo que estaba a salvo.

-Sabes que Emmett no puede sujetarme para siempre- Emmett se rió y me alzó más alto mientras que a Esme se le escapó una risilla desde detrás de mí.

-Bella, cálmate- me regañó Esme- Alice, no debiste hacerle eso a Bella. No puedo creer que lo supieras durante todo este tiempo.

-Si!- proteste como una niña pequeña cruzándome de brazos mientras que Emmett me seguía teniendo en brazos con los pies levantados del suelo. Sabia que me estaba comportando como una niña pequeña, pero…arg!

Algunas veces me ponía de los nervios.

-Bella, tu conoces a la tía Ally?

-Ella es mi mejor amiga- les contesté suavizando los rasgos de mi cara mientras que Emmett me ponía en el suelo despacio haciendo que plantara los pies en el suelo de mármol del recibidor.

-Bella, tenemos hambre, nos puedes preparar algo de comer?

-Por supuesto! Vamos a la cocina de la abuela- les dije cogiendolos de las manos y llevándolos a la cocina mientras todos los demás nos seguían.

**Emmettemmettemmettemmettemmettemmettemmettemmettemmettemmettemmettem**

Bueno, pues aunque os prometí subirlo mañana, me acabo de dar cuanta que con hacer la maleta y recoger un poco todo no me va a dar mucho tiempo os lo pongo hoy no?

Explicación General:

Básicamente Edward y Bella no se acuerdan el uno del otro, porque todos los niños Cullen se llevan unos tres años (22-25-28) y eso deja a Bella y a Edward en diferentes años en la escuela (Bella tiene 22, como Alice). Cuando crecía, Edward estaba obsesionado con la música y por eso se fue a una escuela de música en Seattle, así que no estuvo en la casa unos años con lo que Bella estuvo más cerca de Emmett y Alice que de Edward. Bella no va a Forks a visitar a Carlisle y Esme como antes, todos los demás viven en la ciudad, por eso no tuvo muchas oportunidades de encontrarse con Edward antes. Con forme vaya avanzando la historia, muchas de estas cosas se irán aclarando, pero así más o menos os vais haciendo una idea.

Esto era para que se quedaran algunas cosas claras que al parecer no estaban tan claras como parecían.

Bueno que me despido de vosotras hasta dentro de un par de semanas mas o menos ok? No me olvidéis que yo tampoco me olvidaré de vosotras y a las que empiezan o han empezado ya las clases…suerte!!

Besos de Nury


	22. Diferencias de opinión

CAPÌTULO 22: DIFERENCIAS DE OPINIÓN

**CAPÌTULO 22: DIFERENCIAS DE OPINIÓN**

**13 DE JUNIO.**

**Ring, Ring, Ring**

Estaba a punto de arrancar el teléfono de la pared si no dejaba de sonar. Me llevaba volviendo loca todo el día. Era el único día que tenia libre, sin trabajo y sin nada que hacer y mi teléfono no dejaba de sonar. Sonaba y sonaba sin parar, consistente e irritándome y haciendo que me subiera por las paredes. Al final tuve que abandonar la casa, aunque no me sirvió de nada, porque no era el teléfono de casa únicamente el que sonaba, sino mi móvil también.

Así que decidí ponerlo en silencio y aunque sonara no me enteraría.

Cogí mi té verde y un libro, bajé el volumen del timbre del teléfono de casa y salí al porche con Goober detrás. En el porche tenia un balancín con unos cojines mulliditos y suaves de color amarillo, unas mesas pequeñas a ambos lados y dos mecedoras extra grandes.

Yo opté por sentarme en el balancín.

Dejé el té en una de las mesitas antes de sentarme y envolverme en una de las muchas colchas que mi abuela solía tejer a mano. Estaba lloviendo, algo usual en aquella época del año o en cualquier otra época cuando vivías en esta región. La lluvia era una compañía constante y fiel en las situaciones esperadas e inesperadas. Algunas veces caía con suavidad y otras con furiosa fuerza, como buscando venganza.

Mientras la lluvia caía, con esa habilidad de calmar hasta la más solitaria y machacada de las almas, el cielo empezaba a mostrar los primeros signos de que el día llegaba a su fin. Llegaba la hora de terminar lo empezado, prepararse para el tiempo del descanso mientras la tarde se retiraba y la noche daba un paso hacia delante. Las cigarras cantaban sus canciones tan alegremente como podían, haciéndome compañía con el murmullo de sus pechos.

Siempre me había gustado esta época del año. Aunque nunca era lo que se puede llamar calida, el ambiente empezaba a ser un poco mas tibio y el sol se mostraba un poco menos tímido a la hora de mostrar la cara. La temperatura era agradable.

Miré a la lluvia y a través de ella hacia los árboles que rodeaban la calle. Sus troncos eran grandes y sus copas frondosas. Me imaginé a las hojas como si fueran madres protegiendo a sus hijos, la hiedra y el musgo que trepaban por el tronco, protegiéndolos de la fría lluvia que invadía su casa e interrumpía sus rutinas.

Era un sentimiento pacifico y entretenido a la vez. Sentarse allí, en el porche, tan solo mirando a la lluvia danzar en las calles, intentando llamar la atención.

Miré a Goober, estaba tumbado en el suelo mirando a nada en particular, tan solo observando, yo sabia que a él también le encantaba aquella época del año. Le encantaba salir al patio de atrás para disfrutar de los pocos rayos de sol y aquel era el tiempo adecuado para hacer eso. Los días se hacían más largos y el tiempo cambiaba lentamente, permitiendo que las cosas buenas de la temporada llegaran poco a poco.

No había manera de evitarlo, nadie que fuera un nativo de Washington quería escapar de este tiempo del año. Era el tiempo en el que esperabamos para que el sol nos sonriera y nos dejara acceder a su calor.

Estaba tan inmersa en mis pensamientos que ni me había dado cuenta que un coche había hecho su aparición en el camino de entrada a mi casa, hasta que no oí una puerta cerrarse con un golpe seco. El paraguas rosa que salió de él se movía despacio pero con la gracia que le imprimía su dueño. Oí el ruido de unos tacones al pisar los escalones de madera mientras que Alice los subía deprisa. No le vi la cara porque el paraguas se la cubría pero sabía perfectamente que era ella.

Bajó el paraguas, lo sacudió y lo cerró apoyándolo contra la barandilla caminando hacia mí para sentarse en una de las mecedoras que había a mi lado. No se atrevió a sentarse conmigo en el balancín. Siempre sabía cuando necesitaba mi espacio y cuando no.

Me llevaba dando mi espacio durante 4 días y poniéndome de los nervios con sus llamadas de teléfono. Y hoy había decidido ponerme más de los nervios viendo a casa después de que hubiera ignorado todas sus llamadas y las de todo el mundo. Era especialista en hacer que los demás bailaran al son de su música, pero me había dado el tiempo físico que necesitaba y que pedía, así que allí estaba, sentada echa una bolita en la otra mecedora, de la misma forma que yo.

No la saludé, como si no me hubiera dado cuenta de que había llegado, ni una mirada de reojo, solo estábamos allí sentadas, en silencio, el único sonido provenía de los ronquidos de Goober, que se había quedado dormido.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, sin movernos ni mirarnos. Después de un rato me moví a coger mi libro y me puse a leer desde donde había dejado mi señalador la última vez. Mientras pasaba la página pude oír como Alice se movía en su sitio y sentí como me observaba con detalle.

Yo continué leyendo, no tenía nada que decirle.

-Bella, cuánto tiempo mas vas a seguir haciéndome le vacío? Ha pasado casi una semana, nunca hemos pasado tanto tiempo sin hablarnos- podía oír la angustia en su voz, pero aun así no le respondí ¿qué podía decir? ¿Qué quería que le dijera?

-Bella, mírame!- me ordenó, yo tan solo volví la pagina- Bella! Lo siento! No podía decírtelo!

-No, Alice, si podías, pero decidiste no hacerlo. Me mentiste durante meses! Sabias que era tu hermano y que los niños eran tus sobrinos y no me dijiste nada. Y no veo el porqué no!- dije enfadada pero si perder la compostura y sin levantar la vista de mi libro.

-Por el amor de Dios! Puedes dejar de leer el maldito libro y mirarme?- me dijo medio gritando. Alice era una de esas personas que nunca se enfadaba.

-Que, estas contenta ahora?- le dije mirándola.

-No, lo estaré cuando volvamos a ser amigas y nos hablemos otra vez.

-A lo mejor lo deberías haber pensado antes.

-Me, me estás dejando?- me preguntó con lagrimas en los ojos. Yo desvié la mirada.

Alice nunca lloraba y no poda soportar verla llorar, pero ella sabe perfectamente lo que pienso a cerca de mentir. Sabía lo mucho que me afectaba y aun así lo había hecho. Y por qué? Por la obsesión tonta que tenia de mejorar mi vida? Por lo que ella pensaba que era mejor para mí? Quería a Alice, peor no estaba dispuesta a que gobernara mi vida y que me dijera que era lo que tenia que hacer, qué tenia que hacer y cómo lo tenía que hacer y la verdad para eso ya tenía a Renée.

-Bella, no lo entiendes, yo tenia…tu eras…

-Alice!- le dije volviendo a mirarla- sé perfectamente qué y quien soy. Creo que lo sé perfectamente y se que tú intentaste juntarnos a tu hermano y a mi

-Y cuál es exactamente el problema Bella? Que de verdad te importa Edward y no sabias quien era y que no te dije nada para que no lo alejaras de ti? Porque nunca me lo presentaste y si me lo hubieras presentado a mí o a cualquier otra persona habría sido mas fácil para ti haberte sentido mas atraída hacia él y eso es lo que te da miedo realmente. Sentirte atraída y apegada a alguien y eso es lo que temes. Temes sentirte apegada a alguien, tomarle cariño.

-Una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra- dije poniéndome de pie para acercarme a la barandilla para apoyarme en ella.

-Cuándo fue la ultima vez que hablaste con Edward?

-Hoy y que?

-No quiero decir para hablar con los niños, sino solo con él. Sé que has estado hablando con él a solas, Bella. A quién más tienes en tu vida para hablar de noche cuando vuelves tarde del trabajo? Porque no has llamado ni a papá ni a Jasper ni a mi y ya no hablas con Emmett porque te hace reír mientras conduces y Esme siempre quiere ir a recogerte para que no hagas el camino sola.

-Si, he hablado con él unas cuantas veces, y?

-Te importa, él te importa y ahora que conoces quien es realmente, lo estás apartando de tu lado, pero no mucho porque te importan mucho los niños. Bella, sé que tienes algo ahí dentro y no quiero que te deshagas de ello porque te sientas asustada. Tu quier…

-Te lo vuelvo a repetir Alice, una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra. Me mentiste- le dije volviéndome para mirarla- me mentiste por casi 4 meses. No tenías derecho a hacer eso. No necesito que tomes las decisiones de mi vida por mí Alice, porque puedo hacerlo por mi misma.

La verdad es que las decisiones de mi vida no son nada fáciles, es como una montaña rusa y a veces es como si no tuviera paradas.

Mientras hablaba con Alice me había ido alejando poco a poco, pero Alice me cogió del brazo para que no me fuera demasiado lejos.

No te acuerdas cuando éramos unas niñas y decías que querías dedicarte a escribir y tener un par de niños? o de niñas? Y conocer al mejor hombre del mundo y que le gustara la música y compartiera tu amor por los libros?

-Alice, ya no somos unas niñas y los sueños cambian, ya no me quiero casar ni tener niños.

-Bella, cuando vas a dejar de compararte con esa bruja que tienes por madre? Tú no eres ella y no estás destinada a convertirte en lo que ella es y hacerle a tus niños lo que ella te hizo a ti.

No le contesté, me había quedado sin palabras, no había nada que pudiera decirle que hiciera que entrara en razón. La historia siempre se repetía y yo iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera en mi mano para impedirlo.

-Hablé ayer con Ángela. Bella, porqué no me dijiste que había venido tu madre? Qué pasó?

-No te lo dije porque no hay nada que contar. Vino, nos fuimos a comer y volví a casa, fin de la historia.

-Bella, para de ocultarme cosas.

-No te estoy…- me cogió de la muñeca izquierda y la levantó para que pudiera verla.

-Entonces, esto no es nada, Bella? De verdad que quieres tirar todo esto a la basura? Tú lo quieres Bella, puedo verlo.

-Esto- dije liberando mi muñeca- fue un regalo de los niños.

-Fue de parte de los tres y lo sabes. Él es el único, es el adecuado, Bella!

-No quiero ni al adecuado ni a él!. No hay nada entre nosotros, así que déjalo estar.

-Cuanto tiempo mas vas a dejar que tu pasado gobierne tu vida? Cuándo te darás cuenta de que no puedes despistar al dolor estando sola? Sé que estás rota y herida por lo que les pasó a ellos Bella, pero no puedes dejar que te aparte de lo que quieres.

_Hola pequeña…_

-Alice, eso no tiene nada que ver con esto

-Tiene todo que ver. No quieres hacerle a otra persona lo que Renee te hizo a ti. No quieres dejar a nadie detrás o perder a alguien querido para ti, pero Bella, no los puedes proteger de algo que probablemente no pasará. Te mentí Bella y sé como te sientes por ello. Sé lo que hice y me hago cargo, pero solo lo hice porque pensé que seria bueno para ti. Sabes que te quiero y sé que has perdido a las personas que querías, pero necesitas reponerte.

_Te quiero mi niña…_

-Deja de andar por el camino del pasado y mira a lo que tienes delante. No los estás reemplazando, sino acogiéndolos de nuevo viviendo tu vida completamente. No tienes por qué tener lo que yo tengo o lo que yo quiera que tengas, pero no puedes echarle el freno a una relación que no ha empezado realmente porque estás asustada. No pares de vivir, Bella. Ábrete de nuevo y se quien realmente eres y no esta cínica imbecil que es solo una fachada que tapa todo lo que eres realmente.

Para cuando Alice hubo terminado, estaba llorando entre sus brazos mientras me envolvía con su pequeño cuerpo.

Emmettemmettemmettemmettemmettemmettemmettemetemmettemmettemmettemmett

**Nury´s in da house!!**

**Holas a todas, ya he vuelto! Aunque tengo una mala noticia, debido a mi nuevo curro (que no hace mas que quitarme horas de descanso …) voy a tener que subir los capi que me quedan por lo menos uno a la semana…osea los días que libre que no tengo muy claro cuales son…y si mi dolor de pies me deja (8 horas de pie no tienen que ser buenas para la circulación de las piernas..)**

**Bueno ya me callo y os dejo con el capi!**

**Besososososos**


	23. Tomandoselo con Calma

CAPITULO 23: TOMANDOSELO DESPACIO

**CAPITULO 23: TOMANDOSELO CON CALMA**

_14 de Junio_

Hoy no era el día adecuado para sentirse cansada aunque lo estuviera. No era el mismo cansancio que si hubiera corrido una maratón, pero me pesaba el cuerpo y estaba emocionalmente cansada. Estaba bajo la presión de todo lo que me estaba pasando y estaba sintiendo los efectos.

La charla con Alice me hizo...no estoy completamente segura de poder explicar lo que me hizo sentir. Se que ya me tendría que haber repuesto de lo que paso, pero es que no sabia como hacerlo. No sabía como no culparme de todo lo que pasó para sentirme orgullosa y bien de seguir con mi vida sin ellos. Físicamente no hice nada para causar lo que pasó, pero mis problemas aun estaban ahí esperándome y no podía escapar de ellos.

Algo que no estaba muy segura que quisiera hacer más.

Alice tenía razón, siempre tenia razón. Cuando éramos pequeñas, sí quería tener ese sueÑo deseado. Quería al marido y a los niños y una casa bonita con un perro. Quería las vacaciones de postal, a Disneylandia o algo parecido. Pero cuando mi vida cambio, paré de querer esas cosas, no me permití querer esas cosas. Me olvidé, me olvidé de todo lo que una vez hubiera querido para mí y para cualquier otra persona.

Pero ahora estaba Edward. El casi amigo que tuve una vez, le hijo y hermano de la gente mas importante de mi vida. Había estado allí todo ese tiempo, casi en las sombras, evitándonos el uno al otro mientras cada uno hacia su vida, sin saber que estábamos unidos a la misma familia.

Lo amaba

Si Alice me hubiera dicho la primera vez que el Agente Cullen era su hermano, me hubiera mantenido alejada de él con toda seguridad. No me habría permitido sentirme...a gusto con el. Pero lo que no me pude imaginar era lo que me hubiera dolido no tenerlo en mi vida si hubiera tomado la decisión de alejarme de él sabiendo lo que teníamos en común.

Aunque no es solo de él de quien me tengo que preocupar, también están Kevin y Kyle.

Quería a esos dos enanos y no les haría daño por nada del mundo. No podría dejar de estar a su lado o de preocuparme por ellos como lo hago ahora. Los tres forman parte de mí, al igual que los demás.

Puede que a veces me aleje un poco de casa, pero siempre vuelvo aunque no sea por mucho tiempo.

¿Qué debo hacer?

Estaba frente a la casa de Edward intentando imaginar como hacer esto ya que no podía dar más rodeos. Tanto Edward como nuestra relación habían cambiado, tanto para bien como para mal, pero no había forma de dar marcha a trás. Compartimos algo muy íntimo, algo sagrado entre dos personas y ahora tenia que encarar las consecuencias.

Ding, Dang, Dong.

-Bella!- dijo Edward tras abrir la puerta con fuerza. Su camisa estaba empapada de agua al igual que el bajo de sus pantalones. Su pelo estaba hecho un desastre y mas desordenado de lo normal.

-BELLA!- oí el grito jubiloso de un culito desnudo y desconocido, que pasó delante de nosotros para encaminarse corriendo escaleras arriba.

-Edward, qué les has dado de desayunar?

-No sé que les pasa, están rebeldes. Han salpicado agua por todas partes mientras los bañaba y ahora como puedes ver les ha dado por ponerse a jugar al escondite mojados y desnudos!

-Oh!- dije soltando un gritito después de que Edward se acercara a mi y presionara sus labios ligeramente contra los míos después de terminar su explicación.

-Lo siento no debí...

-No! Es-está bien...es que me has pillado desprevenida- Edward parecía como si quisiera decir algo, pero lo paré antes de que pudiera continuar- vamos a buscar a los niños.

Edward y yo nos dirigimos escaleras arriba, las risitas de los niños se oían por todas partes mientras buscábamos por las habitaciones. Eran muy buenos jugando al escondite! Se puede llegar a creer que es fácil encontrar a dos niños pequeños que van desnudos y que no paran de reírse, pero nos llevó media hora encontrarlos y retenerlos para poder ponerles algo de ropa encima.

-Edward, estás seguro de esto?' no los quiero llevar si tu no estas

-Está bien, de verdad. No los he llevado antes porque eran muy pequeños, pero ahora es tan buena oportunidad como cualquier otra- me contestó Edward mientras nos dirigíamos a la cocina.

-Eso es lo que digo! Deberías estar presente en la primera vez! No todos los días unos niños de cuatro años van por primera vez a ver tigres, leones, osos.

-Oh! Que peligro- pegué a Edward en el hombro y continué con lo que estaba diciendo

-Y peces. Podemos quedarnos aquí y construir un fuerte o algo, sería divertido! Podemos ver alguna peli, me pueden ayudar a hacer la cena y podemos hacer polos para comerlos mañana. Tengo una receta increíble- dije hablando deprisa y nerviosamente- o me los puedo llevar a Barnes and Noble, quiero comprar un libro nuevo y tienen una sección infantil increíble. Puedo leerles algo...

-Bella- suspiró Edward cogiéndome entre sus brazos con cuidado para no asustarme como antes- está bien, además podemos llevarlos los dos juntos otra vez

-Pero es la primera vez...

-Hay muchas otras cosas que hacer en Seattle y he estado presente en todas sus primeras veces, por no estar presente en una no me va a pasar nada- su voz aterciopelada recorrió todo mi cuerpo calmándome. Pero cuando paró de hablar, no podía dejar aquello así, ya lo había hecho sentir un mal padre una vez y ahora lo estaba quitando la oportunidad de ver a los niños experimentar algo nuevo.

-Edward, aun no...- no pude terminar lo que estaba diciendo porque los labios de Edward estaban presionados gentilmente contra los míos. Me abrazaba fuerte mientras mis brazos se movían de acuerdo propio alrededor de su cuello. Sentía sus labios suaves y calidos moviéndose con los míos.

Sus manos encontraron su camino hacia mi pelo, y cuando sentí su lengua abriéndose paso a través de mis labios con gentileza, me separé de él.

-Lo siento. Yo...yo...es solo que...- le intenté decir desviando la mirada.

-Crees que lo que paso la otra noche fue un error- aquello no era una pregunta.

Me quedé allí de pie durante un momento sin decir nada. Edward tan solo me miraba, con una cierta mirada de dolor en sus ojos mientras intentaba componer su cara para que dibujara una mascara de tranquilidad, pero a mi no me engañaba. Podía ver que estaba herido, podía ver el dolor que había causado alejándome de él. Vi que realmente creía que yo pensaba que lo que pasó no tenía que haber pasado.

La verdad es que no era muy consciente de mis sentimientos al respecto. Fue maravillosos y muchas otras cosas que no podía describir. No me arrepentía de lo que pasó.

Lo quería, peo no conocia sus sentimientos. No sabía qué sentía por mí. Aparentemente sentía algo, pero cómo podía saber si era amor? Cómo podía saber si sus sentimientos eran tan intensos como los míos? Que había querido que sucediera lo que sucedió y que no fue cosa del momento y ahora solo seguía la corriente.

La verdad es que él no parecía el tipo de chico que hacia eso. Nos llevábamos bien, éramos buenos amigos o al menos lo estábamos intentando. Además la cosa no nos incumbía a nosotros dos solamente. Teníamos que pensar en dos niños pequeños y en toda una familia a la que los dos queríamos por igual. No tenían nada que ver en nuestra relación, pero lo que surgiera o no surgiera de ella podría tener que ver todo con ellos. No podía hacerles daño a ninguno o a Edward, porque no creía que fuera capaz de amar y ser amada de la misma manera.

-No, es solo que...

-No quieres nada mas entonces?- me pregunto calmado, demasiado calmado.

-Yo...yo- podría hacerlo? Podía intentar no escapar de alguien? Podría hacer lo que Alice me había dicho? Vivir y no preocuparme del "y si..."?

Tenia que tener fe y pensar que todo iba a salir bien.

-Yo...-volví a decir, asustada de las palabras que iban a salir de mi boca- necesito...ir un poquito...mas...despacio- al decir eso, Edward me envolvió en un abrazo fuerte y calido. Me abrazó igual que la vez que me puse a llorar al ver "La telaraña de Carlota".

Su brazo izquierdo estaba alrededor de mis hombros mientras que el derecho se movía de arriba hacia abajo haciendo que me relajara en su abrazo mientras yo cerraba mis brazos entorno a su espalda.

-Lo siento, debería haber ido más...

-No, no es culpa tuya. Solo es que necesito tiempo- le dije mientras me separaba lentamente para besarlo en la comisura de los labios justo en el mismo momento en que oímos a los niños bajar corriendo la escalera.

-Nos podemos ir ya Bella? Quiero ver a los gorilas- preguntó Kyle dando botes en el suelo, cosa que sin duda había heredado de su tía.

-Yo quiero ver tiburones!- gritó Kevin.

-Vale, vamonos para que podamos divertirnos y papá pueda ir a trabajo- les dije sacándolos de la cocina mientras chillaban locos de contentos.

-Bella, cuanto cuesta?- me preguntó Edward sacando su cartera.

-Cuánto cuesta el qué?

-El zoo y el acuario.

-No lo sé- le mentí

-De verdad? Bella...

-Edward...

-Bella...

-Edward, soy perfectamente capaz de pagar por las entradas del zoo y del acuario- dije tajantemente. Odiaba que intentara pagar por todo. Por qué los hombres siempre sentían la necesidad de pagar por todo? Pero tampoco quería que fueran de esa clase de hombres que no pagan nada.

Los términos medios son los que mas me gustan.

-Nunca dije que no lo fueras. Se que eres muy capaz y ahora, cuánto cuesta?- me crucé de brazos mientras sacaba los billetes.

-Bella, podemos hacer esto de la forma más fácil o de la forma más difícil. Cuál prefieres?

-Eso depende de lo que entiendas por fácil o difícil.

-Y eso qué significa?

-Eso significa que nos marchamos y que ya puedes ir guardando tu cartera a no ser claro que prefieras ir andando con ella abierta y dejando caer los billetes- con eso me di la vuelta y salí por la puerta.

-Cuánto queda?- preguntó Kevin tirándome de los pantalones mientras esperábamos en la cola de entrada.

-Si, cuánto mas? Quiero ver a los osos!-añadió Kyle mientras miraba a las otras personas que estaban esperando por delante de nosotros. Kevin empezó a hacer ruidos de osos con lo que asustó a una niña pequeña de pelo rojizo recogido en dos trencitas, parecía tener la misma edad de los niños. Ella soltó un sonoro grito y huyó de los "depredadores" a la vez que se le escapaban unas sonoras carcajadas.

-Lo siento, llevan todo el día como locos desde que supieron que iban a venir al zoo

-No se preocupe. Tanya ha estado enferma con neumonía y esta es la primera vez que la hemos visto tan feliz desde hace semanas- me dijo el padre de la niña.

-Oh, cuanto lo siento.

-No, no se preocupe. Tiene asma y algunas veces se pone peor. Pero lleva un par de semanas mucho mejor y se moría por salir de casa y venir al zoo, pero no estábamos muy seguros de dejarla salir con el clima tan cambiante de Seattle hasta que no estuviéramos seguros de que estaba completamente sana. Soy Susan McGreggor, por cierto y este es mi marido Robert.

-Encantada de conocerles. Me alegra saber que se encuentra mejor. Yo soy Isabella Swan, pero por favor llámenme Bella. Los niños son Kevin el oso y Kyle el león.

-Mami! Papi! Mirad, me he escapado de los animales malos!- rió Tanya mientras saltaba a los brazos de su padre.

-Se nos ha escapado!- dijo Kyle con penita mientras volvía a cogerse de la pierna de mi pantalón.

-No importa- Dijo Kevin la mar de contento.

De qué iba todo aquello?

-Oh! Tus niños son una monada. Cuántos años tienen?

-Oh! Ellos...-no supe que responder a aquello. No eran mis niños aunque a veces me olvidara de eso. Sentía como si siempre los hubiera conocido y hubieran formado siempre parte de mi vida. Los miré con dulzura y vi que me estaban devolviendo la mirada como pidiéndome algo.

Como si entendieran todo lo que estaba pasando y mi respuesta significara mucho para ellos. Esperaban a ver si negaba o aceptaba que eran míos, como si la respuesta fuera a crear una gran diferencia y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta en aquel mismo momento, de que no podía vivir sin ellos. Eran míos de todas las maneras que realmente importaban.

-Ellos son una monada, si. Gracias, pero solo lo son cuando no van por ahí asustando a preciosas niñas pequeñas. Van a cumplir 5 años el mes que viene- los niños me sonrieron y se agarraron con mas fuerza a mi pierna.

-Oh, ya nos toca. Espero que nos veamos en el parque, Bella. Encanados de conocerte- se despidió Susan mientras ella y su marido se acercaban a la taquilla.

-El siguiente por favor!

-Hola

-Hola y bienvenidos al Zoo Woodland de Seattle. Cuantos son?

-Dos niños y un adulto.

-35 dólares por favor- le di el dinero a la señorita de la taquilla mientras los niños botaban inquietos deseando entrar.

-Aquí tienen- me dijo dándome 3 entradas, una pulsera roja y dos azules y un mapa del zoo- diviértanse!

-Gracias. Niños, ya podemos entrar.

Después de ponerles las pulseras y abrir el mapa, nos pusimos en marcha. El parque era bastante grande por lo que pude ver en el mapa. Habíamos entrado por la parte sur, lo que nos situaba en la zona de la Sabana Africana.

-Ala! Que es eso?

-Qué es qué, Kyle?

-El animal de cuello largo y de color naranja. No sabia que hubiera animales naranjas.!

-Eso es una jirafa y hay animales de todos los colores que puedas imaginar.

-De cualquier color, Bella?-me dijo Kevin sorprendido mirándome.

-Si- dije riendo- de cualquier color.

Caminamos despacio dirigiéndonos hacia la derecha ya que Kevin quería ver a los elefantes que estaba por allí.

-Mira Bella! Tenías razón. Esos pájaros son rosas!

-Se llaman flamencos

-Flamencos? Es un nombre muy gracioso para un pájaro!- yo me reí.

-Si, opino lo mismo que tu-la verdad es que Kevin tenía razón, era un nombre raro.

-Por qué están de pie de esa manera? Solo con una pierna?

-Hmmm, pues no lo sé. Vamos a leer el cartelito de información a ver que nos cuenta- lo leí para mí con rapidez y luego lo leí en voz alta para los niños.

-No creo que sepan que quieren decir- dijo Kyle cruzándose de brazos.

-Y qué puede saber un niño tan pequeño como tu saber si saben o no lo que quieren decir?- una señora mayor le dijo a Kyle. La señora estaba explicándole a su…nieta lo mismo que le estaba diciendo yo a los niños, la cual ahora miraba a su abuela pensando si tenia razón o no.

-Porque suena como si estuvieran especulando- saltó Kevin en defensa de su hermano.

-Kevin, eso no ha sido muy educado por tu parte, pide disculpas.

-Siento que estén especulando- casi se me escapó una carcajada. La verdad es que no sabíamos si estaban especulando o no a no ser que hiciéramos hablar a los flamencos.

La señora los miró con desgana mientras yo los acercaba más a mí y le devolvía la mirada con la misma intensidad. Ella se dio media vuelta y se alejó con su nieta y otro nieto que no había visto, de nosotros.

-Que poca vergüenza.

-Esa palabra es demasiado grande para salir de la boca de un niño tan pequeño, no?- alguien me susurró desde detrás mió. Yo me volví rápidamente.

-Perdón, no pretendía asustarte, pero lo escuché sin querer. Parecen ser muy listos para tener…5 años?

-Sin querer o queriendo? Y sí ellos son muy inteligentes y tan solo tiene 4 años.

-Vale, quizás si lo hice un poco queriendo. Pero me puedes culpar?

-Y eso que se supone que…

-Mami! Quiero ir a ver a los elefantes, por favor.

-Vale Kevin, vamonos. Adiós- le dije a aquel hombre mientras Kyle y Kevin tiraban de mí.

-Espera. Te importa si os acompañamos? Mi hermana y yo, quiero decir. Me llamo Meter- me dijo mientras vi a una niña que pareció haber aparecido de la nada.

-No

-Kyle- le reñí- lo siento.

-Está bien, los niños son así, verdad?- dijo intentando revolverle el pelo a Kevin, pero él esquivó el brazo y se agarró a mi con mas fuerza.

-Cuándo va a venir papá? Tiene que venir pronto, mami.

-Si, se lo va a perder todo!- añadió Kyle.

Sabia lo que estaba intentando hacer y no podía decir que no les estuviera agradecida. El tipo estaba demasiado cerca. Se había puesto a escuchar y ahora quería venir con nosotros. Lo único que quería es que los niños no se hicieran una idea equivocada si les seguía la corriente.

-Lo siento pero nos tenemos que ir- dije dejando que los niños me arrastraran, muy agradecida de alejarme de allí.

**Punto de Vista de Kyle**

Después de que esa señora mayor se fuera, Kevin y yo nos volvimos para mirar de nuevo a aquellos pájaros con el nombre tan raro. Eran muy grandes y me preguntaba como se las apañaban para poder mantenerse en pie con una sola pata. Debería de ser muy cansado.

Kevin y yo empezamos a poner nuestras piernas como ellos, pero no hacíamos más que caernos. Yo me caí y me di un golpe en la rodilla, pero no me hice ninguna herida. Eso habría sido malo. Si me hubiera hecho un raspón tendríamos que haber vuelto a casa y ya no podríamos haber visto más animales ni a los peces.

-Mira- me dijo Kevin dándome un golpecito en el hombro.

Miré donde me decía mi hermano y vi a un hombre hablando con Bella. Se acercaba mucho a ella y le sonreía. No me gustaba su sonrisa. Bella era nuestra y no suya. Pertenecía a nuestro papi y no a él.

Bella le había dicho a la mamá y al papá de aquella niña que era nuestra mami y Kevin y yo nos habíamos alegrado mucho. Queríamos que Bella fuera nuestra mamá y aquel hombre iba a estropearlo todo si seguía hablando con ella.

**Punto de Vista de Bella**

Por fin Kevin pudo ver a sus elefantes y a otros muchos animales en el Bosque Tropical de Asia. Al final nos dirigimos a ver a los Orangutanes y los niños se quedaron sorprendidos al ver su tamaño. No hacían mucho, algunos andaban, pero la mayoría estaban sentados o durmiendo y Kyle terminó por aburrirse.

Mientras volvíamos de nuevo a la entrada sur después de ver los criaderos, la zona norte y la parte perteneciente a Australia, vi un cartel sobre algo que había visito en Internet a cerca del zoo, así que fuimos a donde indicaba el cartel.

Era como una especia de parque didáctico para niños. Estuvieron escalando es las montañas y jugando en las praderas. En los bosques haciendo como si fueran animales salvajes. Gruñían y daban vueltas con los demás niños en el área de juegos. Se pusieron a trepar árboles ya meterse dentro de una cueva en la montaña como si fueran hombres de las cavernas.

Esta era la parte que mas me gustaba de ellos. Eran capaces de pasárselo bien y de aprender al mismo tiempo. Tanya y sus padres estaban allí también. Mientras los niños jugaban, nos pusimos a hablar y a intercambiar números de teléfono para que pudieran quedar un día a jugar juntos, ya que parecían llevarse tan bien.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de los reptiles, estaba completamente muerta de miedo. Nunca me habían gustado las serpientes o cualquiera de aquellos bichos con escamas, auque a los niños parecían encantarles. Intentaron hacer que los mirara, pero yo no hacia nada más que volver la cabeza mientras hacíamos la visita. La única cosa que me interesó fue la tortuga gigante que tenían.

-Bella, que es eso?

-Parece que es un Dragón de Cómodo.

-Pues no tiene pinta de ser de peluche- no pude hacer otra cosa que reírme, ellos al único dragón que conocían era un peluche que tenían en su cuarto. Por muy listos que fueran, eran ante todo niños.

Cuando terminamos nuestra visita al zoo, llevé a los niños hasta la tienda de recuerdos para comprarles algo. Los niños salieron disparados a la zona de los juguetes mientras yo echaba un vistazo. Tenían un montón de cosas en la tienda, más de las que había imaginado. Elegí un canguro de peluche para Alice, un oso Grizzly para Emmett y un león africano para Edgard.

Alice y Emmett se enfadarían conmigo si no les llevaba nada y se enteraran de que había ido al zoo sin ellos. Algunas veces esos dos eran aún más crios que Kyle y Kevin.

-Señora, la puedo ayudar en algo?

-No, de momento creo que tengo todo bajo control. Solo estoy esperando a que ellos dos se decidan. Niños, habéis visto algo que os guste?

-No lo sabemos!

-Señora, tenemos un programa de adopción en el que se pueden convertir en ZooPadres y adoptar un animal.

_Hola pequeña…_

-Perdone?- le dije dándome la vuelta con rapidez.

-Le pregunté si le interesaría adoptar un animal del zoo dentro del programa de ZooPadres- me dijo el muchacho, que no tendría mas de 18 años, nerviosamente.

-Perdón y eso en qué consiste?- le pregunté mientras los niños se acercaron mi lado.

-Bueno, nosotros tenemos dos paquetes, el que cuesta 50 dólares incluye un certificado de adopción, una foto a color de su animal, una pegatina de los ZooPadres para el coche y un folleto informativo del parque zoológico Woodland. El segundo paquete es de 100 dólares e incluye lo mismo que el anterior y un peluche del animal que haya apadrinado si lo tenemos disponible en la tienda, también incluiríamos su nombre en el cartel de ZooPadres del parque zoológico Woodland y dos entradas individuales gratis para volver al parque de visita. Todo el dinero va directamente a la manutención del animal.

-Niños, os gustaría ser ZooPadres? Podéis elegir el animal!

-Yo quiero adoptar un Gorila! Tenéis ese animal?- preguntó Kyle con prisas.

-Puedo elegir a un elefante?

-Cogeremos esos dos.

-Que paquete van a elegir?

-El de 100 dólares para los dos, por favor.

Después de que los niños tuvieran sus bolsas y yo la mía, volvimos de nuevo al coche. Los niños parecían estar cansados así que les pregunté si preferían ir a casa, pero antes de que pudiera terminar la pregunta comenzaron gritar diciendo que querían ir a acuario. No pude contener la risa al verles pasar de estar muertos de cansancio a llenos de energía en un par de segundos.

Los niños me dijeron que tenían hambre, ya que no habían comido nada desde el desayuno. No habían querido comer nada en el zoo ya que no querían perderse nada. Había pensado en comprarles nuggets de pollo, pero me dijeron que les apetecían sándwiches, así que paré en un supermercado cercano y compré las cosas necesarias para hacer los sándwiches que monté en el coche.

Para cuando llegamos al acuario, eran casi las dos. Llevábamos un tiempo estupendo, pero lo mas seguro es que nos pillara un atasco a la hora de volver a casa.

Los niños se quitaron ellos mismos los cinturones y yo los ayudé a bajar del coche justo en el mismo momento en que empezó a sonar mi teléfono móvil.

-Digame?

-Bella, hey! Dónde estáis? Os lo estáis pasando bien?

-Nos lo estamos pasando genial. Acabamos de llegar al acuario, en realidad vamos caminando hacia la entrada. Qué tal el trabajo?

-Estuvo bien.

-Estuvo?

-He salido temprano y pensé que podría unirme a vosotros por el resto del día.

-Genial! Se van a poner muy contentos. Voy a sacar las entradas y te esperaremos en las escaleras.

-Nada de eso Bella, dejé que te salieras con la tuya esta mañana, no me hagas pasar por eso de nuevo.

-Bueno. Dije con una risilla- no vas a poder hacer nada para remediarlo, porque yo estoy ya aquí y tu no.

-Oh, si yo fuera tú, no estaría tan segura.- dijo haciéndome burla.

-Y por qué no estaría tan segura?

-Porque- susurró en mi oído haciendo que saltara del susto- ya tengo las entradas. Concluyó pasándome un brazo por la cintura mientras que con la otra mano sostenía 4 entradas en frente de mis ojos.

EDWARDBELLAEDWARDBELLAEDWARDBELLAEDWARDBELLAEDWARD

Bueno espero que este capitulo os haya gustado, la verdad es que siempre es un placer escribir sobre Kevin y Kyle y sus planes!

El próximo capi….creo que podré subirlo el sábado si no hay ningún problema, tengo turno de noche en el curro por lo que el día lo tengo libre.

Una cosita…alguien tiene algún buen remedio para aliviar el dolor de pies y piernas debido a estar mucho tiempo de pie? Os lo agradeced ira mucho!.


	24. Conviritiendose en uno

CAPITULO 24: CONVIRITIENDOSE EN UNO

CAPITULO 24: CONVIRITIENDOSE EN UNO

14 de Junio, continuación:

P.D.V.Edward

A Bella casi le da un ataque cuando susurré en su oído. Llevaba allí casi 15 minutos cuando al fin vi su coche pasar por delante de la entrada mientras intentaba encontrar un sitio para aparcar.

Cuando llegué al restaurante vi que no había mucha gente, ya que al día siguiente era el día del padre y que podría escaparme antes del trabajo, así que pedí unos cuantos favores que me debían y llamé al acuarium para que tuvieran las entradas preparadas para cuando llegara.

-Papi!- gritaron los niños mientras me atacaban.

-Has venido!- dijo Kevin mientras lo cogía en brazos.

-Claro que he venido. Yo también quiero ver a los peces!

-Cómo has conseguido las entradas? Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

-No te preocupes, cariño. Tenia unos cuantos ases escondidos en la manga- Bella se puso un poco tensa al oír el apodo que había utilizado para referirme a ella, pero enseguida se relajó y me dedicó una mirada con los ojos entornados.

-Vamos!—cuando entramos, los niños se quedaron fascinados al ver una pecera gigante que contenía peces de todos los colores.

-Bella, también los peces son de muchos colores?

-Claro! Veis aquel?-dijo Bella mientras se agachaba para ponerse a la misma altura que Kyle mientras lo rodeaba con un brazo y señalaba un pez con la otra mano- aquel es de un bonito tono azul y plateado.

-Oh! Si, y aquel tiene un montón de colores. No sabia que pudieran ser de más de un color! Papi mira, ese tiene un montón de colores!

-Si, ya veo.

-Cuál? Yo también lo quiero ver!- dijo Kevin poniéndose delante mío. Yo señalé al pez que Kyle había visto mientras el pez nadaba hacia la parte de arriba de la pecera.

-Este es- le dije mientras lo cogía en brazos para que lo pudiera ver mejor.

-Ala! Tienen un montón de peces. Son muy bonitos.

-Vale niños, vanos a movernos para dejar que otra gente pueda ver a los peces.

-Por donde queréis ir? De frente o hacia la izquierda?

-Bueno, hemos ido hacia la derecha en el zoo, así que técnicamente tendríamos que ir de frente, así que iremos hacia la izquierda- dijo Bella mientras empezaba a caminar. Bella nunca paraba de asombrarme con la manera que tenía de pensar. Tenía una razón para hacer cada cosa, algunas veces era una razón ridícula, pero era una razón ni más ni menos.

-Qué viene ahora?

-Vida en el acantilado, el estanque del tacto y el arrecife.

-Mira eso está lleno de agua y tiene cosas dentro! Parecen cosas que se escurren.- dijo Kyle.

-Eso son anémonas

-Anemonemias?- Bella y yo nos reímos a la vez.

-Casi casi.

-Niños mirad, un pez payaso.

-Bella está guay, pero no se parece a ningún payaso que haya visto- Bella miró a Kevin y sonrió, no había nada que pidiéramos decirle, la verdad es que tenia razón. Los niños eran demasiado listos.

-Hola, me llamo Joel- dijo un chico joven- querríais tocas algunas criaturas marinas?- pregunto mirando mas a Bella que a los niños.

-Podemos?-preguntó Kyle.

-Claro- dije poniéndome tras de Bella y acercando a ella y a los niños hacia el estanque. Aquel muchacho tuvo la osadía de sonreírme a mí también! La verdad es que tenia poco de muchacho, parecía tener la edad de Bella, pero aun así seguía sin gustarme.

-Ese parece una estrella!

-Se llama estrella de mar, Kyle. Mete la mano dentro del agua y tócala.

-Me va a morder?

-No, no te va a morder- le dijo Bella mientras abrazaba a Kyle de forma protectora, mientras Kyle metía la mano en el agua con cuidado. Cuando Kevin se dio cuenta de que no pasaba nada, me cogió de la mano y metió la que tenia libre en el agua para tocar todo lo que había dentro.

-Sabéis el nombre de todos los peces?

-Ese parece una gominola.

-Mira a ese. Se parece a una estrella de mar, pero tiene más...piernas?

-No son piernas- dijo Bella riendo mientras abrazaba mas fuerte a Kyle.

-Y entonces que tienen si no tienen piernas? Cómo andan?- preguntó Kevin mirando a Bella.

Bella se agachó y se puso entre los dos y puso los brazos a su alrededor mientras metían las manos de nuevo en el estanque.

-Tienen brazos. Así se llaman a las pequeñas extremidades. Y los cientos de cositas de la parte de abajo, las cosas que os hacen cosquillas en las manos- les explicó haciéndoles cosquillas mientras se reían entusiasmados- son sus pies, tienen muchas y son con ellos con los que se mueven, pero muy despacito.

-Cientos?- peguntaron Kyle y Kevin sorprendidos. Yo estaba tan sorprendido como ellos. No todo el mundo sabe tanto sobre las estrellas de mar o cosas extrañas en general, pero Bella no era una persona del montón. La verdad es que me tenía que haber imaginado que ella sabría algo como esto, ella siempre me sorprendía.

-Cientos.

-Veo que conoce muchas cosas sobre peces. Muy lista, se le nota enseguida- dijo Joel echándome a mí una mirada. Iba a tener problemas con el. Sabia que estaba intentando ponerme de mal humos intentando flirtear con Bella delante de mis narices, cosa que a ella le estaba pasando desapercibido. No es que estuviéramos oficialmente juntos, peo estábamos en ello.

Además estábamos juntos y parecíamos una familia. Llevando a los niños a ver a los peces. Vale que ella no llevaba anillo, pero había muchas mujeres casadas que no llevaban anillo. Pero este tipo, Joel, eso parecía no importarle. Solo quería ponerme de mal humor y estaba teniendo éxito, pero tenia que mantenerme tranquilo delante de los niños, pero si estuviéramos solos…

Claramente Bella me estaba volviendo loco.

-Bueno si queréis saber algo más, no son realmente peces. No tienen cerebro o espina dorsal, cosa que los peces si tienen. Además me gusta leer y me gustaban mucho las estrellas de mar cuando era pequeña. Pensaba que eran un poco extraña, pero aun así me gustaban.

-Por qué no toca la estrella de mar girasol?- preguntó el tal Joel acercándose a coger la mano de Bella.

-No, esa es la que mas repelus me da, por qué no la tocas tú Edward?

-Por qué no la tocamos los dos juntos?- dije despacio y moviéndome detrás de ella. Sabía que no éramos lo que se llama una pareja exactamente, pero aquel muchacho me estaba poniendo de los nervios y ya era hora de ponerle punto y final a esa situación.

Le puse un brazo a Bella alrededor de la cintura y le cogí la mano derecha con la mía y la metí en el agua.

Bella sacó la mano del agua encuanto la tocó con los dedos y se echó a reír.

-Es de tontos! Me da miedo una estrella de mar!

Yo le cogí la mano de nuevo, moviendo los dedos alrededor de su mano en círculos hasta que sentí como se relajaba. Poco a poco volví a meter la mano en el agua. La acerqué un poco al animal y encuanto lo tocó con los dedos, volvió a retirar la mano con un gritito y escondió la cara en mi pecho mientras se reía.

No pude evitar reírme mientras le acariciaba la espalda. Me echó una mirada mortal por reírme de ella, pero no me sentía mal por hacerlo ya que ella también se estaba riendo.

-Me las vas a pagar por eso, Agente Cullen.

-Oh, hemos vuelto a los nombrecitos eh?

-Sip

-Tienen un pulpo gigante! Podemos ir a verlo?

-Claro Kyle, vamos a ver si tiene hambre.

-Hambre?- preguntaron los dos confundidos- vamos a darle de comer?

-Bueno, yo he traído a mis dos aperitivos favoritos conmigo. A lo mejor a él también le gustan- bromeó Bella haciendo que los niños gritaran y echaran a correr.

-Bella eso n ha estado bien- le dije rodeándola con un brazo. Me alegre de que no se moviera o se asustara, lo que si hizo fue rodearme con los suyos. Miré por ultima vez a Joel y vi que estaba hablando con otra familia, con e l ceño fruncido al darse cuenta que yo había ganado su jueguecito y que Bella no se había percatado casi nada de su presencia.

Estaba muy contento con ello.

-Ewww, que es eso?- preguntaron los niños cuando llegamos a otro estanque.

-Plankton- les dije. Los niños tan solo se miraron con un brillo extraño en los ojos. Bella escondió la cabeza en mi pecho y pude intuir que estaba aguantándose la risa. No entendía el porqué.

Y entonces…

-Estáis listos chicos?- dijo Kyle.

-Si Capitán, estamos listos!- grito Kevin la parte que le tocaba.

-No os oigo…

-Si Capitán, estamos listos!- dijo Kevin aun mas alto mientras que Bella se reía con fuerza y la gente se paraba a mirar.

-Bella esto se tiene que terminar!- ella se agarró a mi y se rió con mas fuerza.

-Oh! Vive en una piña debajo del mar

-Bob Esponja!

-Su cuerpo absorbe sin estallar

-Bob esponja!- esto se pasaba de ridículo. Los demás niños que estaban cerca de nosotros se unieron a Kyle y a Kevin y empezaron a cantar. Y ahora Bella estaba riéndose de forma histérica mientras la sujetaba para que no cayera al suelo.

-El mejor amigo que podrías desear- gritó Kyle.

-Bob Esponja!

-Y como a un pez, le es fácil flotar- Bella se les unió cantando alto mientras cogía a los niños y formaban un círculo para bailar. Los demás padres los animaban al ver a sus hijos unirse al juego.

-Bob Esponja! Bob Esponja! Bob Esponja….Ahahahah!

Esto era una pesadilla con Bob Esponja como protagonista.

-Edward, anímate!- yo continué de mal humor tras oír aquella cancioncilla. Ya era suficiente oír a los niños cantarla en casa, pero aquí? Porqué tenia que aguantar esa ridícula canción aquí?

-Vamos Edward!- me dijo Bella mientras me abrazaba, pero yo no le devolví el abrazo. Podría soportar las risas, pero no que ella se les hubiera unido, cantando y bailando.

-Bella- una mujer de pelo rubio y corto la llamó.

-Susan, Robert!

-Bella, que maravilla! No sabíamos que te íbamos a ver otra vez!- comentó Susan.

-Si, estamos visitando todo en un día- les contestó Bella con felicidad- Este es Edward, Edward, los niños se han hecho amigos de Tanya, la niña con trencitas rubias- me dijo señalando a uno de los estanques- mientras estábamos esperando a entrar al zoo y estos son Robert y Susan McGreggor, sus padres.

-Encantado de conoceros- les dije estrechándoles las manos.

-Le tenéis que perdonar, odia a Bob Esponja y que yo me haya unido a los niños le ha sentado fatal, pero ha sido todo culpa suya.

-Mía? Y por qué?

-Plankton.

-Y?- dije aun enfadado. Sabía que era una tontería y más con Robert y Susan presentes, pero es que odiaba ese programa de televisión.

-Ya que los niños lo ven tanto, deberías conocer que hay un personaje que se llama plankton.

-Esa cosa verde con antenas? Me estas tomando el pelo.

-Ya te lo dije, tu culpa.

-Has abierto la puerta y ellos han entrado- dijo Susan mientras ella y Bella se reían- no te lo tomes a mal Edward, a Tanya también le encanta ese programa pero Robby aquí presente, lo odia.

-No te preocupes, tu haz lo que yo voy a hacer, bloquear ese programa, así cuanto lo emitan no lo podrán ver.

-Genial idea, porqué no se me ocurriría antes?

-Porque no vas a hacer nada de eso, Edward!

-Lo mismo te digo a ti, además ella los tiene todos en DVD, así que ni te molestes.

-Pero Sue, es que los ve todo el tiempo.

-Oh vamos! Se va a cansar de ellos en un par de años. Además tu no estas a su lado cuando los ve, porque los ve en su cuarto- dijo Susan poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras Bella se reía. Las dos se cogieron del brazo y se acercaron a los niños, mientras que Robert y yo caminábamos detrás.

-Mujeres.

-No me hagas empezar. No hace más que meterse conmigo por una cosa a por otra, pero aun así la quiero.

-Te he oído, pero yo también te quiero.

-Te juro que pienso que tienen el mismo sentido del oído que los perros.

-Y eso no es del todo malo, mi hermana pequeña tiene unos oídos que no son se este mundo, oye todo y a veces parece que ve el fututo. Siempre sabe que algo va a ocurrir antes de que pase.

-Estas de broma no? Debe de ser intuición femenina o algo…

-No, mi hermano y yo creíamos que era buena intuyendo cosas con solo mirar a la gente, pero la verdad es que a veces conoce cosas muy concretas. Bella lo sabe, han sido amigas desde que nacieron.

-Cuánto tiempo lleváis casados?- de verdad que parecíamos estar casados?- los niños tienen el mismo color de ojos y pelo que tu, pero se parecen muchísimo a ella en todo lo demás.

-De verdad?

-No pasa desapercibido- pensé en lo que me había dicho hasta que llegamos al "Anillo de la Vida"

De verdad que Bella y yo parecíamos una pareja de personas casadas? Seria nuestra forma de actuar. Sabía que quería pasar el resto de mi vida con Bella, si ella me aceptaba, pero nunca había pensado en matrimonio. Lo daría todo por tener a Bella de esa manera, pero sabia que nos llevaría tiempo llegar hasta ese punto. Había algo en la palabra "nosotros" que le preocupaba.

Mis padres se querían de una forma especial, un amor muy raro. Gentil, paciente, poderoso. Se querían completamente y no había nada que pudiera romper su amor. Esa era la razón por la que apenas había tenido citas o había estado con alguien, quería encontrar ese tipo de amor. Quería encontrar a la persona de la misma manera que la había encontrado mi padre.

Me dijo que había sabido que mamá era la adecuada en el mismo momento en que la conoció. Yo sabia que me había pasado lo mismo con Bella, pero lo que nos mantenía separados, estaba haciendo que ella no viera que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro. Que nada podría hacernos tan felices como nos hacemos el uno al otro.

Ella me permitiría, algún día, que la amara con toda mi alma. Ella era mi media naranja.

-Qué es eso?

-Medusas Luna- contesté.

-Medusas Luna? Y porqué se les llama así?- preguntó Tanya.

-Pues no lo sé cariño- dijo Susan apoyando las manos en los hombros de la niña.

-Bella?

-Qué?- preguntó inocentemente.

-Tú lo debes saber.

-Bueno, solo porque sea una rata de biblioteca, no significa que sea una enciclopedia marina- refunfuñó, yo alcé una ceja y ella suspiró- no sé porqué se llaman medusas luna. Normalmente solo se les llama medusas, será que son una especie diferente. No son peces, se clasifican de otra manera que no recuerdo. Son un 94-98 agua y mortales.

-Nop, no eres una enciclopedia para nada- dijo Robert con una risita.

-No es gracioso- dijo Bella. Yo la rodee con mis brazos y le intenté dar un masaje para que relajara los hombros.

Después de que cincháramos a Bella y lo niños hubieran terminado de ver las medusas, nos dirigimos hacia el otro lado del acuario. Decidimos llevarlos a ver las focas y las nutrias para luego volver al recinto de la vida submarina antes de irnos.

Pasamos un buen rato viendo a las focas que estaban en la superficie mientras jugaban. Eran bastante entretenidas y los niños parecían no cansarse de mirarlas mientras intentaban imitarlas.

Estaba bien, estar al aire libre, mientras Bella me abrazaba y caminábamos despacio. Los niños jugaban y se lo estaban pasando de miedo, siendo una familia, salir a dar un paseo con los niños era maravilloso. Sabia que Bella y yo estábamos a años luz del punto en el que yo quería que estuviéramos, pero esto era un buen comienzo.

Tener a Robert y a Susan con nosotros también era muy bueno. Eran unas buenas personas y Tanya y los niños parecían llevarse muy bien. Bella me había dicho que ella y Susan habían intercambiado números para que los niños pudieran jugar algún día juntos, cosa que a mi me pareció estupendo, ya que los niños no iban a la guardería y no habían empezado a ir al colegio aún así que no conocían a otros niños de su edad.

Nunca había tenido amigos que tuvieran niños así que ellos nunca habían tenido la oportunidad de interactuar con otros niños y ahora tenían una amiga.

Robert y yo parecían que nos estábamos haciendo amigos también. Él me recordaba un poco a Emmett. No parecía tomarse las cosas muy a pecho, pero sin duda era un buen hombre y un padre responsable. Era bueno tener a otro hombre para hablar de cosas. Emmett y Jasper no eran padres aún y no era lo mismo si lo hablaba con mi padre. La verdad es que no conocía a nadie más que tuviera hijos pequeños.

-Podemos ir a ver otros peces, papi?

-Claro pequeña- contentó Robeto cogiendo a Tanya en brazos.

-Estas bien?- le pregunté a Bella cuando paró de andar de repente. Cuando no obtuve respuesta, le di la vuelta para que me mirara- Bella, cariño, que pasa?

-Que?- me pregunto como si hubiera salido de un trance- oh, no pasa nada, estaba pensando en algo. De repente no sabia si había dejado comida para Goober o no.

-La dejaste?- le pregunté siguiéndole el juego mientras volvíamos a caminar llegando a pasadizo subterráneo del acuario. Sabía que n me estaba diciendo toda la verdad. Era especialista en enmascarar sus sentimientos, pero podía ver el dolor en sus ojos.

-Si, creo que si. La verdad es que no importa mucho, tiene unas costumbres rarísimas a la hora de comer, algunas veces solo come una vez al día- se rió.

Por supuesto que no me creí que Bella estuviera bien o que esa fuera su historia, pero no iba a presionarla ahora. Algo la preocupaba y yo quería saber lo que era, pero no estaba preparada. Pero yo estaría allí cuando lo estuviera.

Andamos alrededor de la cúpula del acuario mirando a todos los peces que nadaban a nuestro alrededor. Los niños y Tanya iban pegados a la cristalera mientras que los padres nos quedamos detrás mirándolos.

-Crees que este sitio se puede venir abajo?

-Susan- dijo Robert rodeándola con los brazos.

-Yo espero que no.

-No te preocupes, yo te protegeré- le dije a Bella.

-Quien eres? Steve el submarinista?

-Sip, espera…quién es Steve el submarinista?

-Creo que me salvaré yo solita- se rió Bella.

-De verdad que no lo sabes, tío? Nunca has visto un papá genial? Adam Sandler?

-No sale mucho. Es uno de esos " todo por la música" músicos. Torturado y solitario- dijo Bella con una risilla mientras yo la apretaba contra mi pecho.

-No soy solitario.

-Solo torturado, no?- preguntó Susan casi incapaz de contener la risa

-No- dijo Bella acurrucándose en mi pecho y apoyando la cabeza en mi hombro

-parece que nos vamos a seguir viendo por mucho tiempo, sin importar lo que hagamos- comentó Robert.

-Qué quieres decir?

-Bella, creía que nos estábamos haciendo amigos!- dijo Susan como haciéndose la ofendida. Bella se rió y yo miré hacia donde Robert estaba señalando con la cabeza.

Vi a Kevin sosteniendo la mano de Tanya mientras le señalaba un pez con la mano libre. Mi hijo había encontrado su primera novieta y tan solo con 4 años. Era un poco pronto para eso, pero no podía negar que estaban muy monos.

Bella se movió con cuidado en mis brazos y sacó la cámara de mi bolsillo. Les sacó algunas fotos, al igual que Susan, antes de que se dieran cuenta de que los estábamos mirando.

-Veo una boda en el futuro- dijo Susan.

-Bueno, pues recordad que saldrá de vuestra cuenta- le dijo yo.

-Si, ya, claro- dijo Robert sarcástico, con lo que se ganó un golpecito de su mujer.

-Qué? Espera! Por qué soy yo el que tengo que pagar, cuando es tu hijo el que se ha acercado a mi hija?

-Porque tu eres el padre de la novia. La familia de la novia siempre paga por la boda, el vestido, las flores, la comida, la fiesta de compromiso, los regalos de las damas de honor, el fotógrafo, prácticamente, por toda la boda. Y como es típico, la familia del novio, paga por la cena de ensayo, la luna de miel y el viaje y el alojamiento de cualquier familiar por parte del novio y el regalo de los novios- dijo Bella casualmente mientras Susan sonreía y Robert se quedaba estático.

-Esa es la tradición- dijo Bella.

-Bueno, pues entonces digo que nos saltemos la tradición.

-Quizás Edward la pueda acompañar al altar o quizá lo haga mi hermano. Edward, te importaría acompañar a Tanya a altar?- preguntó Bella.

-Pues claro que…

-Ese es mi trabajo!

-Entonces, adelante con la tradición- dijo Bella con alegría mientras ella y Susan sonreían complacidas.

Vale, vale. Se que este capi tenia que estar puesto antes, pero es que no tengo un minuto libre! N me mandéis a casa a los Volturi! En todo caso mandadme a Emmett! Jajaj.

Quería dar las gracias a todas y cada una de las personas que me enviaron review del anterior capitulo, siempre contesto a los reviews…pero s que estaba tan cansada que apenas me quedaban fuerzas para escribir.

Bueno este fin de semana es para mí de 3 días libres así que espero poder adelantar más!

Nos vemos en el próximo!


	25. Día del padre

15 de Junio, día del padre

15 de Junio, día del padre. (vale, es un fic americano, así que las fechas de fiestas iguales no coinciden)

Iba a pasar el día con mi familia en casa de mis padres, como hacíamos cada año en el día del padre y tenia un largo camino por delante, pero eso parecía no importarme demasiado. Eran las dos de la mañana y no podía dormir hiciera lo que hiciera. No hacia más que pensar en el día que había pasado con Bella y los niños.

Había empezado el día en el trabajo, pero el director, había decidido cambiar las piezas que íbamos a tocar en el último momento, cosa que no le había hecho mucha gracia al encargado ya que tenía que volver a imprimir los programas del concierto. Nos había dicho a todos que nos tomáramos un par de horas libres mientras intentaba arreglar las cosas en un tiempo record.

Y como yo era capaz de tocar una pieza de memoria con solo escucharla un par de veces, me habían dado el resto del día libre.

Estaba mas que agradecido de poder pasar le día con Bella y los niños. No podía imaginar que el día hubiera podido ir mejor. Los niños se lo habían pasado muy bien y habían hecho su primera migo de su edad, Tanya, Bella y yo nos hicimos amigos de sus padres. El día fue tan perfecto como pudo ser posible.

Robert pensaba que los niños se parecían mucho a Bella, algo que nunca había pensado antes, pero después de que él lo mencionara, no paraba de ver las similitudes en ellos. Los niños, eran casi, la viva imagen de Bella, excepto por los ojos verdes y el pelo color cobre. Mirándonos a todos juntos, no podrías decir que no eran sus hijos biológicos, algo que para mi no tenia importancia, ya que ella era su madre. No me había dado cuenta hasta hoy, lo mucho que dependía de Bella y lo mucho que quería que formara aún mas parte de ella.

Bella era el centro de nuestra familia.

Continué pensando en lo que había pasado durante el día mientras intentaba engañar a mi mente para que no siguiera pensando en Bella, pero salí del trance en el que parecía estar cuando oí a los niños gritar. Los niños nunca habían tenido pesadillas o se despertaban un montón de veces a mitad de la noche, así que cuando los oí gritar me asusté bastante.

Salté de la cama y corrí hacia la habitación que compartían. Por mi mente pasaban un montón de cosas mientras intentaba imaginarme que podía haberles pasado. Cuando entré en la habitación, me los encontré a los dos en la misma cama, llorando. Cuando los acosté por la noche, los metí a cada uno en su cama, pero muchas veces, solían levantarse y dormir en la misma.

-Mami! Mami!- decían los gemelos a la vez.

-Kevin, Kyle, estoy aquí, todo está bien.- intenté calmarlos, pero continuaron llorando mientras se acurrucaban contra mi. Sus caras estaban bañadas en lágrimas y rojas de tanto llorar.

-Niños, estoy aquí, no pasa nada- continué- qué pasa? Habéis tenido un mal sueño?- había oído decir que los gemelos solían tener una especia de conexión, pero nunca lo había experimentado con mis hijos hasta ahora. Los dos parecían estar igual de asustados y habían empezado a gritar a la vez.

-Mami, quiero a mami!- dijo Kevin con voz llorosa.

-Dónde está mami?- preguntó Kyle mientras me abrazaba todo lo fuerte que podían sus pequeños brazos.

Mami? Estaban llorando por su madre? No sabía lo que tenia que hacer en aquella ocasión o que contestar a sus preguntas. Los niños nunca habían preguntado por su madre o por qué no tenían una. Nunca había tenido la necesidad de hablar de ella hasta que no fueran más mayores, ya que no habían preguntado nunca por ella.

Entonces asumí que debían de estar hablando de Bella, pero, por qué ahora? Habían pasado mucho tiempo con ella y nunca se había referido a ella como su madre y nunca la habían querido ver como ahora. La única cosa que se me ocurrió hacer fue llamarla. Los niños no parecían calmarse y seguían llorando y llamando a su mami.

Cogí a ambos en brazos y los llevé a mi habitación. Me senté en la cama con ellos en mi regazo y marqué el número de la casa de Bella. Bella me había dicho que raras veces contestaba al teléfono de casa y sabía que normalmente tenía su móvil en vibración, así que esperaba que hoy fuera una de esas veces que contestaba al teléfono fijo.

-Dígame?

-Bella, soy Edward, siento despertarte a estar hor…

-Edward, no pasa nada. No estaba dormida, qué pasa? No pareces estar bien. Son los niños a los que oigo? Qué ha pasado?- dijo hablando deprisa. Sabía que se estaba empezando a preocuparse.

-No lo sé. Los niños se han despertado gritando y preguntando por…ti, supongo. Se han despertado preguntando por su mami. Nunca habían preguntado por ella antes y la primera persona que se me ha pasado por la cabeza has sido tú.

-Mami, quiero hablar con mami- me pidió Kevin intentando coger el teléfono.

Le pasé a Kevin el teléfono, Kyle y él pegaron las orejas al auricular- Mami- dijeron en un suspiro. Después de un par de minutos, sus lagrimas habían cesado y estaban riéndose de algo que Bella les estaba diciendo, toda la tristeza anterior había quedado olvidada.

No podía oír nada de lo que Bella les estaba diciendo. Solo podía oír sus respuestas, lo cual no me daba mucha información a cerca de su conversación. Los niños estaban hablando con alegría al mismo tiempo con Bella y yo me quedé sorprendida con la habilidad que tenia al haberlos calmado y hacerlos reír en tan poco tiempo.

Unos 15 minutos después, los niños me tendieron el teléfono y saltaron de la cama a gran velocidad.

-Dónde van tan deprisa? Qué les has dicho?

-Lo que les haya dicho queda entre nosotros, solamente.

-Y no es mi responsabilidad saberlo?

-No esta vez, Eddie. Han ido a buscar el libro del pez arco iris que les compramos en el acuario. Lo que tienes que hacer es poner el teléfono en manos libres mientras yo les leo el libro y ellos miran los dibujos de su libro.

-Y cómo se supone que les vas a leer el libro? Te lo sabes de memoria o algo?- le pregunté perplejo. No tenia ni idea de cómo se las iba a apañar para leerles el libro si ellos tenían el que les habíamos comprado

-O algo. Miré en unas cajas que tenia en casa y encontré una copia del libros olvidé que tenia una, la compré la primera vez que fui al acuario hace años. Así que yo leo y tu pasas las paginas.

Cuando los niños volvieron con el cuento, los senté a cada lado mío y sujeté el libro mientras Bella lo leía a través del teléfono. Para cuando lo hubo terminado de leer, los niños se habían quedado dormidos. Yo me levanté despacio de la cama y bajé al salón para hablar con Bella.

-No sé como agradecértelo.

-No hace falta que lo hagas.

-Te he llamado a las dos de la mañana- sabia que Bella os adoraba, pero no era su responsabilidad cuidar de los niños de esa manera.

-Ya te lo he dicho, no estaba durmiendo. No hay ningún problema en que me llames. Puedes llamarme cuando quieras. Prefiero que me llames a que tengas que arreglártelas tu solo si yo puedo hacer algo para ayudar. Deberías ir te a la cama, tienes un largo camino que conducir en unas horas- me dijo Bella un poco pasadas las tres. Llevábamos hablando un rato por teléfono, ya que no podía dormir.

No sabia como se había enterado de que tendría que conducir hasta Forks hoy, no recordaba que ella me hubiera preguntado o que yo se lo hubiera dicho.

El viaje a casa de mis padres fue el mas largo de mi vida. Los niños iban durmiendo en sus sillas del asiento de atrás y no tenía a nada o a nadie que me hiciera compañía, excepto mi música. Me encantaba escucharla, las notas flotaban hacia mí en movimientos que me calmaban mientras que los acordes de un violín se unían a la melodía haciendo que casi fuera una melodía encantada. Pero hoy, no le estaba haciendo demasiado caso.

Estaba pensando en Bella, otra vez. Parecía que era lo único que hacia estos días. Bella era una parte de mí en todos los sentidos. La necesitaba tanto como el aire que respiraba. Era todo para mí.

Intenté llamarla cuando salí de casa y otra vez a mitad de camino a Forks, pero no contestó. Intenté con el teléfono fijo de su casa, pero tampoco obtuve respuesta. Me empecé a preocupar cuando no obtuve respuesta, pero intenté calmarme un poco. Lo lógico es que estuviera durmiendo o simplemente ocupada. No es que quisiera saber cada uno de sus movimientos, así que no tenia por qué volverme paranoico.

Pero me sentiría mejor si hubiera escuchado su voz.

-Niños, despertaos, ya hemos llegado- le dije mientras aparcaba frente a la casa de mis padres, en el camino de entrada. Los niños protestaron un poco cuando empecé a desabrocharles los cinturones de seguridad..

-Papi, cuándo va a venir Bella?- me preguntó Kyle. Era una buena pregunta. No le había preguntado a Bella cuando o si la vería hoy. Solo me había acordado ahora, que Bella debería estar aquí, ya que era una parte de esta familia, tanto como cualquier otro.

Tenia el presentimiento que lo más probable es que no la viéramos hoy ya que no la había visto aquí en ninguna otra fiesta. Sabía que no tenía otra familia, excepto su madre, creo. Pero no sabia donde estaba ni lo que estaba haciendo.

-No lo sé, chicos- les respondí mientras entrábamos en la casas. Pude oír la risa escandalosa de Emmett, que venia de la parte trasera de la casa.

-Papá! Mamá!- grité mientras entrábamos a la cocina.

-Abuelito! Feliz día del padre!- los niños gritaron a la vez.

-Kevin, Kyle. Gracias! Ahora si que estoy completamente feliz, ahora que estáis en casa- rió papá abrazando a los niños y sentándolos en la encimera de la cocina.

-Hey! Creí que había sido yo el que te había alegrado el día!

-Emmett, yo no diría tanto como alegrar el día.

-Admítelo hermano, ya eres agua pasada- le dije mientras todo el mundo se reía.

-Desde cuándo has empezado a soltar golpes bajos? No eres nada divertido cuando estás de buen humor- se quejó Emmett. Yo le di unos golpecitos en el hombro- bonita camisa, por cierto- le dije mientras me acercaba a darle un abrazo a mi padre.

-Graciosillo, Edward.

-Feliz día del padre, papá.

-Gracias, Edward.

-Mamá- llame a mi madre dándole un beso y abrazándola desde atrás.

-Edward, cómo estás cariño?- me dijo acariciándome la cara.

-Genial.

-Bueno, alguien está de buen humor- dijo sarcásticamente, Rosalie.

-Qué hay de desayuno?- preguntó Emmett.

-Es que no piensas en otra cosa que no sea comer, Emmett?

-Si, también pienso en…um…en el jardín.

-Tío Em, por qué piensas en el jardín si tu no tienes ninguno? Es que quieres tener uno?- preguntó Kevin mientras miraba a Emmett con interés. Todos tuvimos que contener la risa, aunque a más de uno de le escapó una risita maliciosa. Todos los adultos sabían perfectamente a que "jardín" se refería Emmett.

-Bueno Emmett, es que Rosie y tú habéis pensado mudaros de casa?- preguntó mamá con una risita.

-Ummm…bueno pues…la cosa es que…

-Tío Emmett, no creo que te guste mucho la idea del jardín, creo que no deberías cambiarte de casa si no te gusta la idea.

Ya no nos pudimos aguantar más y soltamos una risotada. Podíamos ver el cerebro de emmett moverse para intentar salir de aquella situación.

-Bueno hijo, creo que tendrás que empezar a buscar nuevas cosas para ocupar tu mente, diría yo- dijo mi padre medio riendo.

-Papá!

-Hey Alice- le dije a mi hermana pasándole un brazo por los hombros

-Hola, Edward. En qué puedo ayudarte en este maravilloso día?

-Es que no puedo abrazar a mi hermanita y preguntarle cómo le van las cosas?

-No

-Vale, en ese caso, puedo hablar contigo un segundo?- Alice se levanto de su asiento y se encaminó hacia el pasillo. Nadie se dio cuenta de que nos habíamos ido, porque aun estaban entretenidos en la conversación de Emmett.

-Qué es lo que quieres saber?- preguntó Alice, pero yo sabia que ella sabia lo que yo quería saber.

-Es…- ella me cortó.

-Cuántas veces la has llamado?- estuve a punto de preguntar a quien se refería, pero Alice me miro de mala manera y yo solo pude suspirar.

-Tres.

-Desde?

-Justo antes de que nos marcháramos.

-Osea que la has llamado tres veces en la ultima hora y media?- yo asentí- no la llames más.

-Por qué? Está durmiendo?

-No, no está durmiendo y yo contestará al teléfono, no importa cuantas veces lo hagas, no contestará. Probablemente no lo lleve encima. Y por que por qué, es algo que le tienes que preguntar a ella y que ella te tiene que contar cuando esté preparada. No es mi lugar el decirte nada y la verdad que estoy caminando por un camino pedregoso con ella después de no decirle que tu eras mi hermano.

-Creí que ya habíais solucionado vuestros problemas. Estuvo hablando de ti ayer y parecía que todo iba bien.

-A Bella se le da bien…esconder sus verdaderos sentimientos. Podemos estar ok en términos generales, pero sigue estando muy enfadad y herida por lo que pasó y no, no voy a darte detalles sobre lo que pasó. Cuando esté preparada hablará contigo acerca de ello, pero no la presiones, deja que lo haga por su propio pié.

-Vendrá hoy?

-No lo sé, de verdad que no. Si quisiera pasarse por aquí, hoy sería el día perfecto para hacerlo, pero no te aseguro que lo haga- podía ver que Alice estaba teniendo algún tipo de batalla consigo misma. Me asustaba verla tan insegura de sí misma.

Ahora la veía dividida entre lo que ella quería hacer y lo que no debía ni podía hacer. Nunca había visto a Alice tan frágil antes. No me gustaba que mi habladora, hiperactiva y jovial hermanita pudiera parecer tan vulnerable y nerviosa por algo o alguien y menos si ese alguien era Bella.

La abracé. La rodee con mis brazos e intenté consolarla. Me di cuenta que era la primera vez que abrazaba a Alice en años. No podía creer lo mucho que me había distanciado de mi familia, aunque los viera a menudo. Ahora mejor que nunca, comprendía lo que mamá había querido decir cuando dijo que había, pero no había estado con ellos.

Había estado tan ocupado con mi vida, que no me había dado cuenta de que los había dejado de lado emocionalmente.

-Alice? Que es lo que le pasa?- peguntó Jasper mientras se acercó a ella con rapidez.

-Lo siento Jasper, no…no lo sabia. No estoy muy seguro de lo que ha pasado- le dije alejándome de Alice para que Jasper pudiera hablar con ella.

-Jasper, estoy bien, de verdad. No ha pasado nada, no es culpa suya, no es culpa de nadie en realidad y ese es el problema- dijo Alice desde los brazos de Jasper.

-Estabais hablando de…- eso fue lo que pude alcanzar a oír antes de entrar en la cocina.

-Edward cariño, no has comido nada. U hermano decidió no guardarte nada- dijo mamá mirando a Emmett- pero te prepararé algo- dijo levantándose

-No mamá- dije poniéndole las manos en los hombres- no tengo mucha hambre, pero si la tengo, me prepararé algo- le di un beso en la cabeza y me senté en el mismo momento en el que Jasper entraba en la cocina con Alice.

-Es hora de abrir los regalos!- exclamó Alice.

-Vale, si insistís…pero soy un hombre mayor y os dije que no hacia falta que me comprarais nada. Teneros en casa es regalo más que suficiente.

-Cariño, diciendo que eres viejo, me haces vieja a mí también.

-Tú no serás nada más que hermosa a mis ojos- le dijo papá a mamá mientras la daba un beso y caminaban hacia el salón.

-Arggg, colega, mis ojos! No hagáis eso delante de mí! Estoy ciego!

-Y eres tu el que te quejas? Crees que verte así con mi hermana es un plato de buen gusto?- preguntó Jasper.

-Es una pregunta retórica Emmett, no hace falta que la contestes!- le dije antes de que pudiera abrir la boca.

-Por qué no dejáis que vuestro padre abra sus regalos antes de que os pongáis a pelear?

-Niños!- grité y los niños aparecieron corriendo y se sentaron en la alfombra a mis pies.

-Vale, quién va primero?

-YO!- dijo Emmett dándole a papá dos cajas.

-Lo mandamos a restaurar para ti. Sabíamos lo mucho que significaba para el abuelo y para ti- dijo Emmett mientras papá miraba a la antigua cruz que había dicho que había extraviado hacia un par de meses.

-Muchas gracias Emmett, Rose. Esto significa mucho, y que tenemos en la otra caja?- preguntó papá abriendo la otra caja. Sacó una corbata que tenia un collage con una foto de cada uno de nosotros.

-Me pondré la corbata cuando tenga que ir al hospital la próxima vez. Siempre les gusta ver lo que me han regalado mis hijos.

-Ahora nosotros abuelo!- pidió Kyle pasándole una bolsa que había escogido entre los dos. Papá sacó de ella un pergamino con unos versos.

-Niños, me encanta!

-Tengo un marco perfecto para el regalo, así lo podremos colgar en una de la paredes del estudio.

-Gracias abuela!- mamá sonrió.

El paso de regalos continuó. Mamá le regaló a papá una placa que explicaba que era lo que significaban el uno para el otro y un portalápices que representaba a los monos que se tapan los ojos los oídos y las boca (espero que sepáis a que me refiero!). De parte de Jasper recibió el juramento medico enmarcado en un marco de caoba y por ultimo, Alice.

-Aquí tienes, papá!

-Alice, es maravilloso, gracias.

-Ahora puedes olvidarte de ese tan cochambroso que llevas- dijo Alice con orgullo

-El cochambroso reloj al que te refieres, me lo regalaste tú cuando tenias 8 años, gracias.

-Bueno, de eso hace 14 años, ya era hora de que te modernizaras

-Bueno, pues me encanta y la correa es de cuero, justo como a mi me gusta- comentó papá sacando el reloj de la caja para examinarlo.

-Me gustaría que me hubieras dejado comprarte uno de los de correa metálica, pero como no me dejaste, te compré el mejor que había de los otros.

-Alice, esto es un diamante? ¿Cuánto de has gastado en mi?

-No hay precio que valga cuando se trata de mi papi.

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta.

-Lo sé- papá se rió y abrazó a Alice. A alice le encantaba comprar y compraba lo mejor cada vez.

Ahora me tocaba a mí recibir regalos y quería que pasara lo antes posible.

-Sé cuanto te gusta la música, con este puedes escuchar la radio, el Mp3, Cd´s…cualquier cosa- me explicó Emmett mientras miraba la radio de ducha. La verdad es que era maravillosa.

-Yo te revisaré el coche gratis.

-Rose tu eres la única que tocas mi coche.

-Lo sé, pero esta vez será diferente. No te diré lo que le voy a hacer, pero te prometo que te gustarán los cambios.

-Edward, esto ha pertenecido a la familia desde que tu abuela empezó la tradición- me dijo mi madre mientras abría la caja. Dentro había algunos cuadrados de tela con las huellas de manos dibujadas en ellos- las dos de mas arriba son las de los niños, la verde que está al lado de la azul, son la tuya y la de Carlisle cuando tenias 5 años y las ultimas son las de Carlisle y su padre cuando él tenía 5 años.

-Muchas gracias mamá, papá. Los colgaré encuanto llegue a casa.

-Papi, quieres abrir el nuestro?- me preguntó Kevin sentándose en mi regazo mientras que Kyle se puso delante mío sosteniendo una caja.

-Me encantaría- cuando abrí la caja, lo que vi no era lo que esperaba encontrar. Eran un par de gemelos de platino, cada gemelo tenía una foto pequeña de mí con los niños.

-En este estoy yo contigo y en el otro estáis Kevin y tú, acuérdate.

-Queríamos que nos llevaras a trabajar contigo, ahora ya puedes. Se ponen al final de la manga de la camisa, por si no lo sabias!-

-Ok, gracias niños- me había sorprendido mucho el regalo. Siempre me abia sentido mal por tener que dejar a los niños de noche cuando tenia que ir a trabajar. Sé que tenían a mis padres y a todos los demás, pero n podía impedir sentirme mal porque no tenían una madre y yo era lo único que tenia y tenia que dejarlos. Estaban siempre a cargo de manos capaces, pero aun así me sentía culpable..

Miré a mi familia y supieron que silenciosamente les estaba preguntando quien había sido quien se había llevado a los niños a comprar aquel regalo, pero todos negaron con la cabeza. Miré a Alice con detenimiento, porque aquello era el tipo de ella, peo me aseguró de que ella no había sido. No había nadie que hubiera echo esto a excepción de…Bella.?

Podría haber Bella comprado esto? Se habría tomado tantas molestias para regalarme algo como esto?

-Toma Edward- me dijo Alice poniéndome un sobre debajo de la nariz.

-Gracias Alice.

-Qué te ha regalado, papi?

-Un abono de un año para un Spa- dijo Alice con alegría.

-Colega, vas a ir a un spa. Que divertido!

-Que, Jasper también tiene un bono. No tiene nada de raro que un hombre vaya a un spa apropiado para ellos.

-Colega, tu también?

-Emmett, Alice te ha regalado un bono a ti también.

-Pero Rosie, no soy papá

-No es porque sea el día del padre, te lo regalo porque sí, sin razón ninguna- añadió Alice.

-Emmett cariño, no puede ser tan malo.

-mamá, haz que lo devuelva!

El resto del día lo pasamos recordando celebraciones pasadas. Hubo muchos momentos vergonzosos, recordados sin duda por Emmett, lo que causó que se metiera en problemas, como siempre.

Cuando se acercaba la hora de la cena, me levanté y fui hacia la cocina para ver si mamá necesitaba ayuda con la cena, asado con zanahorias, el plato favorito de papá. Pero antes de llegar a la cocina, vi. Mamá y a papá hablando en el pasillo No quería escuchar la conversación, pero cuando les oí pronunciar el nombre de Bella, no me pude resistir.

-Llevo sin saber nada de ella desde hace un par de días. Crees que algo va mal?

-no, no exactamente. Ella fue al acuario y al zoo ayer, eso me han dicho los niños, pero normalmente siempre recibo algo de su parte cada año, me lo suele mandar al hospital, pero o ha llegado nada este año.

-Ella siempre ha mandado algo desde…

-Si, pero no este año. No estoy muy segura de lo que esto significa y no les he querido decir nada a Emmett o Alice, ya sabes como se ponen. Especialmente Emmett, es capaz de salir corriendo a buscarla.

-Aun no nos ha dicho el porqué. No quiero forzarlo a que lo haga. Se me rompe el corazón al verlo así, pero ni siquiera se lo ha dicho a Alice en todo este tiempo. Nada se le escapa a Alice. De verdad crees que Bella está bien?

-Esme cariño, no quería asustarte, solo lo comenté de pasada. Estoy seguro de que está bien.

-Mamá- dije para que pareciera que acababa de llegar.

-Bien, gracias por interrumpir. Esme, terminaremos de hablar después- dijo papá guiñándole un ojo a mi madre.

-Edward cariño, cómo estás?

-Bien mamá. Necesitas ayuda?

-Vamos a ver, puedes empezar a poner la mesa?

Yo cogí los platos, vasos, copas y cubiertos y los fui colocando en la mesa- asegúrate de que haya 10 de cada- me dijo mamá sacando el asado del horno para ver como iba.

-Mamá, porqué no he visto a Bella antes?

-La has visto, lo que pasa es que no recientemente. No podíamos separarte de tu música, la verdad es que estabais muy unidos cuando erais más pequeños. Os lleváis tres años, pero aun así estabais muy unidos. Entonces ella creció y tú te quedaste con tu música, ella pasaba mucho tiempo con su familia o con Alice. Ella se mudó y cuando volvió tú ya estabas en la escuela de música.

-Pero y en los últimos años? Nos deberíamos haber visto en algún momento. Ella y Emmett están muy unidos, no estuvo en su boda hace 5 años?

-Bella…-mamá se paró para volver a mirar la cena- ella es…no estoy segura, pero ella siempre…ha sido muy introvertida. Pasaba algo y estaba seguro de que todo el mundo sabia porqué Bella no estaba hoy aquí y porqué nunca la había visto, pero nadie iba a darme una pista que me hiciera averiguar porqué estaba tan distante.

-Ella estuvo en la boda, pero solo se quedó una hora. Ella y…bueno supongo que tenia sus razones para marcharse antes.

-Bella y Rose no se llevan bien- dije. La única vez que las había visto juntas, vi que Rose no estaba muy contenta con su presencia, aunque a Bella parecía darle igual.- Porqué a Rose no le cae bien Bella? Le ha hecho algo?

-No, pero creo que de eso deberías hablar con Rosalie cuando sea oportuno.

No le pregunté más. Sabía que no me iba a decir nada. Por alguna razón a Rose no le gustaba Bella. A Bella no le importaba y todo tenía que ver con que nunca hubiera visto a Bella aquí. Algo que ponía a Alice triste y a Emmett más loco de lo normal.

No podía imaginar que era lo que podía afectar a todos tanto. Papá nunca se preocupaba si no le regalábamos nada, pero que Bella no le hubiera enviado nada, lo ponía nervioso.

-Edward

-Hey Jasper, que tal va?

-No deberías preocuparte tanto- no pude hacer otra cosa que reírme. Jasper era el más perceptivo de la familia y siempre parecía estar en sintonía con los sentimientos de los demás.

-Sabes lo que pasa, pero no vas a decirme nada, verdad? Solo vas a decirme que todo está bien y que debería hablar con Bella.

-Pues la verdad es que no te iba a decir que todo está bien, la verdad es todo va a empeorar, aunque no mucho si tienes suerte.

-Y eso que se supone que significa? Estas empezando a sonar como Alice, sabes?- Jasper soltó una risita.

-Mira, pase lo que pase en los próximos meses, si es que pasa algo, no te lo tomes como nada personal. Los próximos meses son siempre los peores. Y hoy…no te esfuerces mucho y quédate tranquilo.

-Alice está empezando a…- paré de hablar cuando vi. a Emmett salir corriendo hacia la puerta de entrada. Jasper y yo miramos hacia el recibidor mientras nos dirigíamos a la cocina.

-A dónde va?

-Su teléfono ha sonado y se ha levantado de un salto después de leer el mensaje. Ni si quiera me ha dejado mirarlos- dijo Rose enfadada.

-BELLA!- gritaron los niños echando a correr.

-Mis aperitivos favoritos!- dije mientras cogíaa los niños en brazos levantándolos del suelo.

-Bella, te hemos echado de menos

-Creíamos que ya no ibas a venir- dijo Kevin con tristeza.

-Lo siento. Siempre iré donde vosotros estéis, vale?

-Vale!- dijeron abrazándola otra vez.

-Bella! Estoy tan contento de que estés aquí- dijo papá mientras envolvía a Bella en un fuerte abrazo. Podía ver que estaba realmente emocionado mientras se separaba de ella para mirarla a la cara como si no la hubiera visto en años.

-Feliz día del padre- él solo sonrió y la abrazó de nuevo.

-Siento haber llegado tarde, me he perdido la cena?- preguntó Bella mientras abrazaba a mi llorosa madre.

-No cariño, has llegado justo a tiempo.

Cuando todo el mundo se hubo acomodado en los sofás, mamá volvió a la cocina a echarle el último vistazo a la cena. Supuse que eso era a lo que se refirió Jasper cuando me había dicho que no me esforzara mucho. Lo único que quería hacer era acercarme a ella, pero me quedé quitecito. Ella casi no se dio cuenta de que yo estaba allí cuando entró al salón. Me sentía como Rose. Ella sabia que estaba allí, pero no pareció entusiasmarse mucho con mi presencia.

Me sentó en uno de los sofás pequeños mientras los demás se sentaban donde podían. Esperaba que Bella se sentara con Kevin al lado de Alice, pero lo que hizo fue coger al niño en brazos y sentarse a mi lado, en el sofá que compartíamos Kyle y yo. Era lo último que pensé que iba a hacer. Cuando estuvo sentada, apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro y nos quedamos en silencio escuchando a Alice discutir con Emmett.

-Admítelo colega, no te favorece nada.

-Emmett, felicitaciones por el modelito. Tú eres el único hombre al que conozco que puede llevar unos pantalones anchos con zapatos de vestir y una camiseta que pone "Quiero a mi Papi" y que no parezca un payaso- dijo Bella con una risita.

-Bella

-Emmett.

-Yo sé lo que vas a decir.

-Sé que sabes lo que voy a decir.

-Yo sé que tú sabes que yo sé que tú sabes lo que vas a decir.

-Yo sé que tú sabes que yo sé que tú sabes que yo sé lo que voy a decir.

-Yo sé que tú sabes que yo sé que tú sabes que yo sé lo que voy a decir.

-La verdad Emmett, es que yo nunca he dicho que sabía lo que ibas a decir. Solo sabia que tu sabias lo que yo iba a decir, solo eso.

-Emmett, siempre te pilla.

-Papá, ha hecho trampa!

-Emmett, para de comportarte como un niño pequeño. No puede hacer trampa jugando a eso. Tu es que eres muy malo jugando a eso.

-La cena!

Las cenas en mi casa eran más de lo que te podías imaginar, pero esta vez fue diferente. Todo el mundo, excepto Rose, parecían estar con los ánimos por las nubes, no los había visto tan contentos desde hacia mucho tiempo. Todos hablaban animadamente, Emmett se estaba comportando decentemente y mis padres parecían a punto de llorar cada vez que los miraba.

Bella era algo bueno para esta familia. Cuando no estaba con nosotros, éramos la mitad de nosotros mismos. Estábamos incompletos. Pero cuando estaba aquí, cuando estábamos todos juntos, éramos una familia completa.

Bella y yo no habíamos hablado directamente el uno con el otro desde que había llegado, pero era algo que podía soportar. Parecía que era feliz, se lo estaba pasando bien y la había pillado mirándome de vez en cuando. No la había hecho ver que me había dado cuentas porque no quería que parara de hacer eso. Ella, de alguna manera, me estaba haciendo saber que ella sabía que yo estaba allí y que significaba algo para ella, pero no me había dicho ni una palabra.

Mientras no se alejara de mi, la dejaría hacer lo que quisiera.

-Bella, qué hay en esas cajas?- preguntó Kyle.

-Algo para papi y para el abuelo.

-Papi, abuelo, podéis abrir vuestros regalos para que sepamos lo que Bella os ha traído?- me había dado cuenta de que los niños no habían llamado mami a Bella ni una sola ves y me preguntaba el porqué. Le sabría dicho ella algo o…

-Voy a buscarlos, Edward, puedes ayudarme con el mas grande?- me preguntó, yo me levantéy la seguí fuera del comedor sin decir ni una palabra.

Bella caminaba despacio por el pasillo. Tenía la vista clavada en el suelo y no decía una palabra. No era un silencio incomodo, pero yo quería decir algo, cualquier cosa. Me mataba no poder hablar con ella. Me estaba mostrando afecto con gestos pequeños, pero yo quería tocarla y abrazarla.

Quería saber que era lo que le rondaba por la cabeza, saber lo que pensaba, saber por lo que estaba pasando y ayudarla. Odiaba no saber lo que le pasaba, pero no la iba a presionar. Las palabras de Jasper aún sonaban en mi cabeza.

Y tal y como me había dicho, me quedé detrás y tranquilo.

-Edward- me llamó cuando me agaché a coger la caja grande.

Me giré para mirarla, pero no dijo nada más. Solo se me quedó mirando. Había algo en sus ojos que no sabia muy bien lo que era. Quería moverme, pero no podía, así que me quedé allí de pie hasta que volvió a hablar.

Al fin rompió el contacto visual. Agachó la mirada. Yo la seguí mirando. Un segundo después, se movió acortando la distancia de unos centímetros que nos separaba y me abrazó. No dije ni una sola palabras mientras de devolvía el abrazo. Necesitaba un abrazo, pero mas importante que eso, era que ella lo necesitaba de mi. Quizás era porque era diferente a los demás. No sabia por lo que ella estaba pasando y yo podía darle lo que ella mas necesitaba.

Un abrazo, un simple abrazo.

EMMETTEMMETTEMMETTEMMETTEMMETTEMMETTEMMETTEMMETTEM

_Vale, pufff…creo que me he hecho una luxación en un dedo de tanto escribir, no me acordaba que este capi era tan largo. Como ya os he dicho arriba, no en todos lados las mismas fiestas se celebran el mismo día…en España el día del padre es el 19 de marzo y es antes del día de la madre que es el primer domingo de mayo…aquí es todo al revés…pero bueno, que mas da, una fiesta es una fiesta._

_Espero que os haya gustado y no se cuando subiré el próximo...hoy lunes y mañana tengo turno de noche en el curro así que solo os pido un poquito de paciencia, quizás el próximo lo suba para el día de mi cumple…EL 3 DE OCTUBRE…ejem, ejem._

_Ciao carinas!_


	26. Bonus

CAPITULO 26: BONUS

CAPITULO 26: BONUS.

Este capitulo va a tener dos puntos de vista contados a la vez. Es decir, que los gemelos se van a ir turnando para contar una historia. Los de Kevin irán en negrita, los de Kyle en cursiva.

15 de junio…continuación.( Esto sucede después de la cena en casa de Esme y Carlisle. Bella se marcha a su casa, los niños están metidos en la bañera, ellos y Edward se quedan a pasar la noche en casa de los abuelos. Bella se marcha porque tiene que trabajar al día siguiente.

**Me ha encantado este Día del Padre. Siempre han gustado todos los días del padre o al menos los que puedo recordar. El año pasado tenía tres años y ahora Kyle y yo teníamos 4 y ¾. Este año somos más grandes! Este año vamos a ir al cole con más niños. Pero aunque antes éramos mas pequeños y ahora mas grandes, todavía recuerdo el Día del Padre del año pasado.**

**Fue divertido, pero no tan divertido como este año. Este año ha estado Bella con nosotros.**

_Al principio Bella no estaba cuando íbamos a casa de los abuelos, le preguntamos a papá que si Bella iba a estar allí, pero dijo que no lo sabia. Yo pensé que iba a estar allí, porque es la mejor amiga de la tía Alice, pero allí solo estaban los abuelos, tía Alice y Rosalie, tío Em y Jazz y papi. Siempre nos lo pasábamos muy bien cuando el tío Emmett estaba con nosotros. Pero echábamos de menos a Bella._

**Echábamos de menos a mami.**

_Ayer salimos de excursión y la mamá de Tanya pensó que Bella era nuestra mami. Nosotros queríamos que fuera nuestra mami, pero no lo era. Kevin y yo estábamos muy felices, porque ella no le dijo a la Sra. Fue y al Sr. Rob, los papás de Tanya, que ella no era nuestra mami. Eso era porque ella quería ser nuestra mami._

_Ella nos quería._

**No habíamos tenido una mami antes**

**A Kyle y a mi no nos había importado mucho no tener una mami antes. Teníamos a papi y a un montón de familia. No pensábamos que no tener mami fuera algo malo, pero ahora que teníamos una, una que nos quería, no queríamos que se fuera nunca. Bella era nuestra mami ahora. Nos quería y nosotros la queríamos a ella.**

_Papi había salido con otras chicas, pero no le gustábamos a ninguna. Eran simpáticas con nosotros y nos pellizcaban las mejillas…_

**Cosa que odiábamos, bueno quizá odiar no, porque el abuelo nos había dicho que odiar era una palabra fea y que mejor dijéramos que algo no nos gustaba. Así que no nos gustaba que nos pellizcaran las mejillas.**

_Pero eran malas con nosotros cuando papá no las miraba. No hablaba mucho con ellas, pero no nos gustaba cuando nos dejaba para irse con ellas. Pero ahora no nos importaba si nos dejaba con la abuela y el abuelo para irse con Bella. Es nuestra mami, así que no nos importa si se va con ella._

**Papi está hablando con bella por teléfono**

_Con mami_

**Si con mami, error mió. Habíamos decidido no llamar a Bella mami delante de los demás, aun no. Queríamos que todo el mundo supiera que la queríamos y que era nuestra mami, pero no creemos que los demás estén preparados todavía.**

_Especialmente la tía Rose. Creemos que no le gusta mucho mami. No sabemos el porqué, porque mami es la mejor de las mamis!_

**La mamá de Tanya también es buena**

_A mami no le gusta conducir cuando está oscuro fuera. Dice que no le da miedo la oscuridad, pero no le gusta conducir su coche cuando es de noche._

**Como ayer, cuando salimos de la pecera grande de los peces, mami puso nuestros asientos de nuevo en el asiento de papi, para que pudiéramos volver a casa con él. Kyle y yo no queríamos dejarla y tampoco quería dejarla papi.**

_Papi quería acompañarla hasta su casa, pero ella es, lo que habíamos oído a tía Ally decir muchas veces, una cabezota, que era una cabezadura. Nosotros no sabíamos que era lo que quería decir eso, ya que todas las cabezas son duras…las nuestras por lo menos. Da igual, papi no quería que mami se fuera sola, porque no quería que le pasara nada. Mami seguía diciendo que no, así que estuvo hablando con ella por teléfono durante todo el camino. Incluso nos dejó a Kevin y a mi hablar con ella._

_Un ratito después, Kevin dijo que había oído un fuerte golpe de fondo y que oyó a mami de dar un gritito. Papi cogió el teléfono de nuevo y empezó a hablar muy deprisa. No paraba de repetir el nombre de mami hasta que la fin ella de contestó. Papi parecía muy preocupado y eso nos asustó a nosotros._

Flash Back de la secuencia del sueño…

**-Bella, cuando podremos salir de excursión otra vez? Me lo he pasado muy bien y Kyle también, bueno menos la parte en la que nos querías dar de comer al pulpo, eso si nos ha dado un poquito de miedo.**

**-**Kevin, sabes que nunca os daría de comer al pulpo. Prefiero quedarme con vosotros para mí y comeros yo misma a la hora del descanso del trabajo!

**-Ahhh! Kyle, Bella ha dicho que nos va a llevar a su trabajo y nos va a comer!**

**-**_No, Bella nunca nos comería, verdad?_

_-_A mi me encantan los niños pequeños, están muy sabrosos.

-**De verdad que nos comerías?**

-No, claro que no. Os marinaría en salsa barbacoa primero y luego haría un pincho moruno con vosotros.

_-Papi, Bella nos va a asar en barbacoa!_

_-_Mmmm, eso suena apetitoso, quizás Bella quiera compartir conmigo. Ella se puede comer a Kyle y yo me podría comer a Kevin.

(a ver, esto no sé como traducirlo, así que os explico que le sonido que oye ahora es el que hacemos cuando nos sorprendemos o nos damos un susto vale?)

**-Bella, Bella, Bella, que pasa?**

**-**Kevin, dame el teléfono…Bella, Bella! Contéstame!- oyó el ruido de unas ruedas y cristales rompiéndose mientras se mezclaban con los gritos de Bella. Edward, para entonces, había parado el coche en mitad de la carretera. Estaba asustado. Nunca había estado tan completamente aterrorizado en su vida.

Todo parecía moverse a cámara lenta.

-Papi!- los niños le gritaban una y otra ves, pero lo que únicamente oía eran los gritos de Bella.

Los chirridos de las ruedas eran como unas arañando en una pizarra. No podía soportar el ruido de los millones de trozos de cristal golpeando el suelo y el ruido del asfalto golpeando el coche. No podía hacer más que imaginarse esos cristales golpeando a Bella y haciendo cortes en su cara.

Bella gritó de dolor cuando los cristales hicieron contacto con su piel. Tenia sangre por todas partes y no sabia de donde provenía. No tenía mucho tiempo para pensar, porque otro coche se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia ella. El segundo coche le golpeó en el lado del conductor, golpeando la puerta y haciendo que un trozo de plástico se le incrustara en el costado.

Bella gritó de agonía mientras intentaba sujetarse el costado, pero un tercer vehiculo mucho mas grande se acercaba a ella por la derecha, no vio nada más antes de que se desmayara.

Edward estaba muerto de pánico ya que había oído todos y cada uno de los golpes por medio del teléfono.

Por la intensidad de los sonidos, Edward podía ver prácticamente el metal retorcido debido a todos los golpes y los trozos de cristal que bañaban el suelo alrededor del maltrecho coche y su conductora.

Golpe tras golpe, Edward se quedó inmóvil. Con la boca abierta y sin respirar. Los niños gritaban desde el asiento de atrás. Sabían que algo iba mal. Pero no importaba todo lo que ellos gritaran, Edward se había quedado pretificado. Estaba completamente inmóvil mientras escuchaba. Y fue hasta que no dejó de oír los gritos de Bella o los golpes de los otros coches, que no pareció reaccionar.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que el accidente había terminado y que Bella no estaba consciente, volvió a llamarla a gritos por medio del teléfono. Cuando no obtuvo respuesta, pisó el acelerador, sin prestar atención a los demás conductores, lo único que podía hacer era conducir. Conducir hasta donde estaba Bella y rezar para que estuviera viva y bien.

Cuando Edward llegó al lugar del accidente, salió de un salto del coche, les habló a Kyle y a Kevin por primera vez, diciéndoles que se quedaran en el coche y que no se movieran. Logró pasar detrás de la primera línea de policías y llegar muy cerca de la zona del accidente.

-Señor, necesito que se quede detrás- le dijo el bombero intentando sujetarle.

-Pero ella, es…es…Bella!- dijo incapaz de poner en orden sus pensamientos.

-Señor, conoce a alguien implicado en el accidente?

-Estaba hablando con ella en el manos libres cuando pasó todo. Por favor, necesito sabe…mis hijos.

El hombre suspiró- qué tipo de coche era?

-Un BMW X5, color azul medianoche- el hombre asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia donde estaban los demás policías mientras Edward se quedaba detrás esperando que le dieran noticias de Bella, mientras esperaba, se giró para ver como estaban los niños.

De entre la maraña de gente, casi no podía ver su coche, pero lo que podía ver mas claro que nada eran a sus hijos. Se habían pasado al asiento de delante, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas mientras lo miraban.

El corazón de Edward se estaba rompiendo aún más mientras les miraba a sus caras llenas de tristeza. La acababa de encontrar, los tres la acababan de encontrar y ahora quizás la perderían. Se había dado cuenta hoy mismo de que lo mucho que le importaba, lo mucho que quería que ella pasara el resto de su vida con ellos. Como una familia, como su esposa. Como madre de sus hijos. Madre de los hijos que algún día pudieran tener juntos.

-Señor, se la han llevado al hospital de Northwest.

Edward sacó su teléfono, para hacer la llamada que le rompería el corazón a su madre.

-Papá…es Bella…está en el Northwest…date prisa.- es lo único que le pudo decir a Carlisle antes de colgar.

Edward volvió corriendo a su coche y ató con rapidez a los niños a sus asientos. Llegó al hospital en 10 minutos y aparcó en el hueco mas cercano que encontró, uno reservado para minusválidos, no le importaba si le ponían una multa o no. Nada importaría nunca mas si Bella no estaba bien.

-Necesito información sobre Bella Swan- le dijo Edward a la enfermera que estaba en información.

Ella miró un minuto a su ordenador, mientras tecleaba el nombre- Es usted familia? Es su marido? Porque solo puedo dar información si es miembro de su familia.

-Si, somos su única familia.

Cuando la enfermera iba a empezar a hablar, oyó unos sollozos y miró hacia abajo para encontrarse con Kyle y Kevin que se agarraban a los pantalones de Edward. Sintió un pequeño pinchacito de tristeza e el corazón después de mirar les a la carita, la tenían cubierta de lagrimas y la miraban con los ojos muy abiertos, esperando que les diera noticias de Bella.

Ella se inclinó un poco por encima del mostrador y le hizo a Edward señas para que se acercara y poder susurrar sin que nadie la oyera:

-Su esposa esta siendo atendida. Se la han llevado a la plata 3. Está en una condición crítica. Lo siento, esas son las únicas noticias que tenemos, no sabremos más hasta que no salga del quirófano. Cuando lleguen allí, pregunten por Rita, diga que les manda Cathy.

-Muchas gracias.

Cathy los miró con tristeza mientras que Edward conducía a los niños y a sí mismo hacia el ascensor. Se sentía muy apenada por ellos, de que algo como aquello le pudiera pasar a una familia tan agradable como aquella. Nadie, bajo ninguna circunstancia, debería pasar por lo que aquellas personas iban a pasar en unos momentos. Ella rezó una pequeña oración por ellos mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban y los llevaba a enfrentarse con su destino, dos plantas mas arriba.

Edward llamó a Carlisle y le dijo en qué planta se encontraban. Esperaba que cuando Carlisle llegara al hospital, pudiera obtener más respuestas. Carlisle había trabajado durante algún tiempo en aquel hospital. Había sido un miembro de la junta directiva y le tenían mucho respeto.

Edward podía oler el olor a desinfectante y a muerte mezclado en el aire, algo que le estaba dando nauseas. Allí sentado, todo se le hacia nuevo y extraño, los relojes de las paredes parecían estar riéndose de él con cada tic-toc de sus agujas. Las paredes, con ese color grisáceo, parecía que se le echaban encima. Parecía que habían pasado horas desde que se había sentado allí con los niños en su regazo, los cuales había llorado hasta quedarse dormidos.

Las enfermeras y otros doctores de la planta les miraban furtivamente con cara de tristeza. No se había movido para nada, la única parte de su cuerpo que lo hacia, eran sus manos, las cuales no habían parado de acariciar el pelo de los niños.

-Edward- era la voz de Alice la que lo llamaba, detrás de ella entró toda la familia. Había estado hecho un manojo de nervios para llamar a toda la familia y sabía que con solo llamar a su padre, él se encargaría de llamar a los demás.

Asustada de que fuera a perder a su mejor amiga y hermana, Alice se acercó a Edward, con cuidado de no despertar a los niños. Todos se pusieron a su alrededor, esperando a que dijera algo.

-No sé nada, no me quieren decir nada.

-Voy a ver que puedo hacer- dijo Carlisle dándole un beso a Esme en su mejilla anegada en lagrimas antes de marcharse a obtener información sobre el estado de Bella.

Nadie hablaba, nadie se movía. Casi ni respiraban a la espera de que Carlisle volviera y les diera alguna noticia, alguna buena noticia. Todos tenían los nervios disparados, cómo una simple visita al k.o. podía haber terminado de ese modo?

Edward seguía sentado, culpándose por no haberla seguido hasta casa. Muy dentro, sabía que podría haber prevenido lo que había pasado.

-Edward- Carlisle lo llamó, los niños se despertaron de repente al oír la voz de su abuelo.

Carlisle no tuvo que decir nada, la respuesta estaba escrita en su cara.

Wola! Vale, esto es un capitulo Bonus, aquí se cuenta la pesadilla de los niños, antes de que se despierten asustados y preguntando por su mami. Se que puede ser muy lioso, a mi me lo pareció la primera vez que lo leí en inglés!

Bueno una cosa muy importante…MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS a todas las que me habéis felicitado por mi cumpleaños! Me ha hecho muy feliz!(aunque ningún paquete de regalo tenia a Emmett dentro…)

Muchas gracias de nuevo y espero que os haya gustado el capi!

Ciaoooo


	27. Despertadores parlantes y Crema

CAP 27: DESPERTADORES PARLANTES Y CREMA ANTI OJERAS

CAP 27: DESPERTADORES PARLANTES Y CREMA ANTI OJERAS.

16 de Junio... lunes por la mañana.

"Buenos días, despiértate! "Son las 6:30 de la mañana. Hora de levantarse"

Argggg!

Solté un gruñido mientras me tapaba la cabeza con una de mis almohadas y con otra intentaba golpear el despertador de mi mesita de noche, a ver si se callaba. No perdonaría a Alice por esto. Llega tarde una vez y ella se ve con la imperiosa necesidad de comprarme un despertador nuevo. Me gustaba mi antiguo despertador. Era discreto y tocaba una musiquilla relajante, cosa que no utilicé nunca, porque normalmente o ya estaba despierta o lista para meterme en la cama.

Pero no, eso ya no era suficiente. Necesitaba un escandaloso reloj parlante que me dijera la hora que era, como si no supiera leer.

Ni siquiera había sido culpa mía que llegara tarde. Ni siquiera estaba en casa, claro que de eso no tenia por qué enterarse. Si Alice se enteraba de que había llegado tarde porque había dormido con su hermano, no pararía de hacerme preguntas en días! No estoy preparada para hablar de eso todavía. Aun no me he acostumbrado a mirar a Edward y no sentirme rara.

Salí de la cama para prepararme para otro glorioso día en la oficina, cortesía de Johnson. No estaba de humor para lidiar con escritores descontentos, jefes sexistas, Michael o cualquier otra cosa mientras estaba de trabajo hasta las orejas.

Después de encender la cafetera, me dirigí hacia el cuarto de baño y le di a la ducha. Mientras esperaba a que el agua saliera caliente, miré a mi reflejo en el espejo. Tenia ojeras y mi pelo era una maraña.

Nunca había sido guapa pero tenia una decente melena de abundante pelo castaño que me llegaba hasta mitad de la espalda y no había tenido ojeras. En aquel momento me sentí totalmente agradecida a Alice por la "Formula H" que me había dado el año pasado. Se empezó a quejar de que me saldrían ojeras si no dormía mas de tres horas al día, y yo creí que estaba exagerando. Nunca había tenido ojeras, pero ahora, estaba a punto de convertirme en una de esas mujeres que se untaban la cara con pomada para las hemorroides.

Me metí bajo la ducha, esperando que el agua caliente relajara mis músculos y que me evitara empezar con mi nueva rutina matutina. Yo no era vanidosa y por ello no estaba nada contenta de ponerme crema para las hemorroides en la cara. Pero si Alice me veía con aquella cara, no pararía de echarme la bronca en años.

Los últimos días habían sido tan extenuantes que no había tenido ni un minuto para mi misma que estuviera lleno de listas de pros y contras. Me sentía tan cansada tanto física como mentalmente que parecía como si me hubieran absorbido las fuerzas. No me apetecía nada mas que volverme a la cama y dormir todo lo que quedaba de día.

En días como este, de los cuales no tenia muchos, deseaba que la cafeína le hiciera algo a mi organismo, a parte de ponerme enferma, eso seria un buen motivo del por qué no me sentía bien ¿por qué no podía ser algo tan sencillo como una gripe? ¿Por qué año tras año mi cabeza se plagaba de recuerdos de los que más quería? ¿Por qué no podía olvidarlo y seguir adelante con mi vida?

-Buenos días, Bella.

-Ang! Hey, cómo estás? Y Ben?- le pregunté a Angela entrando en su despacho.

-Oh! Estoy bien y Ben también, todos estamos bien- dijo con una risita- estás lista para el miércoles? Alice puede venir?

-Por supuesto, ya conoces a Alice, te importaría si también viene una amiga mía? No hace mucho que nos conocemos, pero estoy segura que le encantaría venir.

-Claro, cuando más mejor! Vamos a necesitar toda la ayuda posible. Sabes, se va a enfadar mucho con nosotras cuando se entere- dijo Angela con una mueca.

-De verdad que aún cree que se va a librar de que le demos una fiesta? Bueno, no me contestes ahora, no quiero dejarte con la palabra en la boca, nos vemos mas tarde, tengo una reunión y no quiero llegar tarde- me despedí de Angela y me dirigí a la sala de reuniones para dar comienzo a un largo día.

_Vale, vale ya sé que es cortito, pero tampoco quería daros mucho que leer porque seguro que tenéis cierto libro de tapas negras y con una reina blanca en la portada cerca de vosotras._

_Yo también lo tengo, ayer estuve leyendo la parte del pulso de Emmett y Bella y no podía parar de reír! Adoro a mi Emmett y Reneesme es tán mona!_

_Bueno espero que os esté gustando el libro y que hayáis visto el TRAILER!!_

_Ya me contareis!_


	28. June Showers

CAPÌTULO 28: June Showers

CAPÌTULO 28: June Showers.

Lunes 16 de Junio…continuación.

-Publicaciones Luna Nueva, Isabella Swan, beep!

-Bella, soy Susan, solo quería decir…

-Susan, estoy aquí- le dije descolgando el teléfono. Aún no tenia una secretaria, principalmente porque no quería tener una ni la necesitaba hasta que no tuviéramos a los nuevos Editores Ejecutivos entrenados y en la oficina.

-Oh Bella, genial. Creí que ya te habrías marchado a comer. Dijo Susan con felicidad.

-No, tranquila, acabo de terminar lo que tenia que hacer aquí, por qué?

-Bueno, es que estoy cerca de tu oficina y quería saber si te gustaría comer conmigo

-Claro! Eso seria estupendo. Estoy mas que lista para salir de esta oficina.

TOC TOC TOC

-Adelante…Sue un momento, llaman a la puerta.

-Claro!-dijo Sue entrando por la puerta. Yo me quedé mirando al teléfono y a ella respectivamente, hasta que decidí colgar- genial! Estas lista, habría sido una auténtica pena tener que haber subido tantos pisos para marcharme sin ti.

-Sue! Pero cómo…

-No te preocupes por eso- dijo moviendo la mano y sentándose frente a mi

-No sabes cuanto me alegro de verte! Vámonos de aquí antes de que venga alguien y me entretengan- dije levantándome para coger mis cosas e irnos lo antes posible.

Vi a Martha y a Angela por el pasillo mientras nosotras nos acercábamos a los ascensores. Ángela me aviso de que Mike venia en mi misma dirección así que Sue y yo bajamos por las escaleras hacia el piso inferior para coger allí el ascensor.

-Quien es Mike?

-Un tipo que trabaja aquí y que no sabe aceptar un no por respuesta. Dije con cara de fastidio. Por suerte para mi, había estado en una reunión toda la mañana y cuando salí Mike se había marchado a comer.

-OH! Un romance de oficina. Que bonito. ¿Qué pensaría Edward de que tuvieras un romance en la oficina y él sin saberlo? Tsk, tsk Bella!- dijo con un tono de burla y una risita.

-No creerías que es tan divertido si fuera a ti a la que siguiera con ojos de cordero degollado

Sue continuó riendo

-Nos vemos en el restaurante y así podremos ir las dos juntas al centro comercial, vale?- yo asentí y me dirigí hacia mi coche.

Sue llegó antes que yo al café Indio y me estaba esperando fuera.

-Cuántos serán a comer?

-Dos por favor

-Hola, me llamo Bárbara, les puedo traer algo de beber para empezar?

-Yo tomaré un Es Teh Manis, por favor

-Lo mismo para mi, gracias- le dije a la camarera que se fue a buscar las bebidas.

-Y cómo están Kevin y Kyle hoy?

-Pues sabes, no tengo ni la menor idea. Tenía una reunión esta mañana así que todavía no he hablado con ellos. Estuvimos todos en casa de los padres de Edward para celebrar el Dia del Padre, así que deben de seguir allí... Edward me comentó que se quedarían con ellos un par de dias, pero sé que estarán de vuelta para el viernes…es su cumpleaños.

-Oh., le vas a hacer una fiesta? Espera, por qué no has hablado con él en todo el día? Robby algunas veces hace eso y me pone de mal humor, porque normalmente siempre me llama y cuando no lo hace, me preocupo.

-Bueno, lo primero, no estoy muy segura sobre lo de la fiesta. Pero conociendo a Alice, mi mejor amiga y su hermana, hay un 100 de probabilidades de que el viernes haya una fiesta. Si la hay, tú, Robert y la niña estáis más que invitados y espero que podáis ir, Robert se llevará genial con los hermanos de Edward. Y sobre lo de no saber dónde está Edward, no me siento con obligación de saber dónde se encuentra en cada momento del día…no estamos casados.

-Oh! Pues yo creía que…

-No te preocupes, Sue. Omití ese pequeño detalle a propósito. Edward y yo ni siquiera estamos saliendo juntos en serio.

-OK, aquí tienen sus bebidas. Perdón por la tardanza. Otro de los camareros había hecho el té demasiado flojo- dijo la camarera- saben ya lo que van a tomar?

-Yo estoy lista para pedir si tu lo estás, Bella- yo asentí con la cabeza- yo tomaré el Toge Cah Terasi

-Y usted?

-El Sate Ayam

-Sabe que eso es un aperitivo, verdad?- me preguntó Bárbara.

-Si, no se preocupe- la camarera se marchó volviéndonos a dejar solas.

-Entonces, no estáis casados ni estáis saliendo?

-No, nos conocimos hace unos meses, los niños se habían perdido en el centro comercial y después coincidimos unas cuantas veces mas, así que decidimos darnos los teléfonos. Resultó que él era el hermano de Alice y yo no lo sabia, ya que Edward tiene 25 años y no andábamos juntos mucho de pequeños. Después yo me mudé y estuve viviendo lejos unos años. Cuando volví él se había marchado a estudiar a una academia privada de música, así que apenas nos veíamos- le conté todo aquello de carerilla. No sé por qué se lo había contado tan deprisa, pero sentía la necesidad de decírselo cuanto antes y no volver a hablar del tema.

-Wow, así que los niños no son tus hijos? Pero si se te parecen muchísimo!

-Yo nunca he pensado en que se parezcan a mí. Se parecen muchísimo a Edward.

-Quizá en el color de pelo y en los ojos, pero los rasgos son todo tuyos. Si no me lo hubieras dicho, nunca lo hubiera sabido. Robby también cree que se parecen muchísimo a ti.

-Bueno, qué puedo decir?

-No te preocupes, ellos son tuyos de cualquier manera. Edward y tu hariais muy buena pareja.

-Por qué todos decís eso?

-No os habéis visto juntos, verdad? No es difícil de creer por vuestro comportamiento, que estéis casados- dijo Sue con una sonrisilla, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Bueno, a lo mejor nos estamos volviendo un poquito más íntimos, pero solo un poquito.

-Si, ya, claro, solo un poquito.

-Bien, aquí tienen señoras, háganme saber si van a querer algo más.

-Lo que has pedido tiene buena pinta

-Quieres un poco?- le pregunté a Sue.

-No, soy vegetariana.

-Así que trabajas para Control de Animales, eres vegetariana…y qué más?

-Lo que pasa es que tuve una mala experiencia cuando era pequeña y no he sido capaz de comer nada que hubiera estado vivo después de aquello.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- le pregunté con curiosidad, esperando no hacerla recordar nada desagradable.

-No fue nada horrible…por si solo. Mi hermano Billy…él…a lo mejor no debería contártelo, ya que estás comiendo pollo.

Inmediatamente dejé caer en el plato el muslito de pollo que tenia en la mano mientras que Sue no paraba de reír. Llamé a nuestra camarera y cambié mi plato por una ensalada.

-Lo siento Bella, además ni siquiera te he dicho lo que vi.- me dijo aun riendo.

Yo solté un bufido.

-Si, ya veo lo arrepentida que estás de habérmelo contado. Y entonces, Robert también es vegetariano?

-Ah! Dios, no! No podría separarlo de la carne aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Aunque yo tampoco es que sea muy dura con ello. Después de que viera como sacrificaban a los pollos, decidí no comer nada que hubiera sido tratado de aquella manera durante sus últimos minutos de vida, así que…

-Así, que nos hacemos la mártir, no?- le dije con una risita.

Sue me ignoró y continuo con lo que estaba diciendo.

-Como iba diciendo antes de ser tan rudamente interrumpida- yo puse los ojos en blanco- lo cocino y lo aliño, lo único que no hago es comerlo.

-¿Cómo funciona eso de pertenecer a Control de Animales?- pregunté cuando salimos del restaurante de camino a los grandes almacenes para ir a las tiendas de ropa de bebé.

-Bueno, a veces son los policías normales los que nos llaman, pero la mayoría de las veces son los mismos vecinos o la gente que pasa por la zona y ve algo raro. Así que se hace la denuncia y yo y mis compañeros nos pasamos por el lugar y hacemos una inspección. Si el dueño no está en casa, dejamos una nota. Por ejemplo, el caso de hoy, nos ha llamado un policía y cuando nos hemos presentado, nos hemos encontrado a un par de perros mal nutridos. Los dueños no estaban en la casa y los perros estaban atados en el patio, así que llamamos a un juez y nos dio permiso para llevárnoslos, ya que estaban tan mal.

-Oh Dios! Y ahora estan bien?

-Si, lo están, o lo estarán en un tiempo. Uno de ellos era un cachorro de unos pocos meses y no llegaba al peso recomendado, al otro le pasaba lo mismo. Daba mucha pena, era una hembra y si te acercabas a ella, agachaba la cabeza y temblaba, claros síntomas de que le habían pegado.

-No sé por qué hay gente que los trata así, por qué los tienes entonces?- yo sabia que estábamos hablando de perros, pero me había tocado una fibra sensible. Por qué tener a animales o personas en tu vida si no los quieres en ella? Era horrible ver como las personas podían maltratar a los animales e incluso a otras personas.

La verdad es que daba igual que fuera una persona o un animal, el maltrato estaba mal en ambos casos.

18 de junio…medio día.

-Ahhhh! Be-lla! Quítame a este mamut de encima!- gritó Alice desde la puerta.

-Hola chico, cómo estas?- vi. que Sue acariciaba la cabeza de Goober mientras pasaba a su lado dejando a una sorprendida Alice tras de sí.

-Alice, mi niño no es un mamut. Hey Sue, veo que ya has conocido a Alice, a que es encantadora? Sabes Alice? Sue aquí presente trabaja para Control de Animales.

-Espera, qué he hecho?

-No he dicho que hayas hecho nada, Alice. A que no, chico?- dije acariciando a Goober para que se apartara de Alice y se tumbara en el suelo-solo me aseguraba de que las dos os conocierais, solo eso.

-Alice, no tienes nada de que preocuparte, solo te daré un pequeño aviso por ese abuso verbal.

-No es mi culpa si ella ha entrenado a AMD Max aquí presente, a atacarme a mí. Bella, si me llega una multa por llamar a tu perro por llamarlo por lo que realmente es, te acordarás de mí- Sue y yo nos reímos mientras que Alice daba un bufido y entraba a la casa. Sabia perfectamente que no se había metido en ningún lió, pero le encantaba hacerse la reina del drama, para que me sintiera culpable he hiciera algo que a ella le encantara para hacer que se sintiera mejor, normalmente ir de compras.

-Alice, sírvete una taza de café…he hecho tu favorito, Sue, sírvete tu también, yo vuelvo enseguida- les dije mientras me dirigía a mi habitación.

Intuya que hoy iba a ser un día muy largo.

-Vale, ya estoy lista.

-Bella, este café está de muerte, dónde lo has comprado?

-Oh, yo, no…

-Es su receta especial. No me ha dicho ni a mi que es lo que lleva- dijo Alice mirándome con los ojos entornados.

-Bella, deberías comercializarlo.

-Eso es lo que llevo diciéndole desde hace años- dijo Alice enfatizando la ultima palabra.

-Alice, tu quieres que lo lance al mercado solo para saber que es lo que lleva.

-No es por eso, sabes que es un gran café y tienes muy buena mano con la mezcla.

-No me bailes el agua Alice…

-Y claro, necesitaras a alguien que sepa la receta para la producción en masa y quien mejor que yo?

-Alice, sabes que eso no entra en mis planes inmediatos ni futuros. Si alguien quiere el secreto del mejor café del siglo, tendrá que ingeniárselas para encontrar el suyo propio- le dije mientras me montaba en la parte de atrás del coche se Susan mientras que Alice se subía en el asiento del copiloto. Me quería relajar un poco así que compartiendo un coche con Alice, la parte de atrás era el sitio indicado.

-Bella, qué es lo que has comprado? No me lo has dicho.

-y no lo he hecho por que sé lo que habría pasado. Lo sabrás al mismo tiempo que todo el mundo.

-Oh Bella! Por qué no me lo puedes decir? no es algo tan importante como para mantenerlo en secreto.

-Y por qué no me dices lo que has comprado tu?

-Un cheque regalo para un tratamiento completo de Spa!

-ME encantan esos tratamientos. Mi marido me regaló uno de esos cuando estaba embarazada, es una de las mejores cosas que puedes hacer cuando estas embarazada.

-Bueno, yo no puedo decir cual es la diferencia con uno normal, porque no tengo niños, pero me encanta ir al spa. Mi marido es socio de un Spa para caballeros.

-Pues yo no puedo hacer que mi marido vaya a uno de esos ni loco, dice que eso es cosa de mujeres.- dijo Sue

-Yo les regalé uno a mis hermanos para el día del padre, así que no les queda otra que usarlos. Regálale uno de una sola visita al mismo al que va Jasper, solo para que lo pruebe y ya verás como su opinión es completamente diferente cuando vuelva.-dijo Alice de manera confidencial.

-Y tú y Bella vais al spa a menudo.

-NO!

-Bella no me deja que la lleve. Con la de tiempo libre que tiene por las tardes y no lo ha probado ni siquiera una vez.

-Eso es porque no necesito que un grupo de extraños me de un sobeteo con sus manos.

-Bueno, pues quizás deberías dejas que "alguien" en concreto te diera un sobeteo con sus manos.

-Alice- sisee

-Entonces Bella, cuanto tiempo hace que…

-Tu también no Sue, bastante es aguantar a Campanilla aquí presente, tu no!

-Digamos que nunca.

-Bella, todavía eres virgen? Cómo has podido aguantar tanto y no volverte una amargada?- se rió Sue. Genial, ahora me atacaban por dos bandos diferentes, este pequeño encuentro no estaba jugando para nada en mi favor.

Todo iba tan bien hasta que el feo monstruo del mal humor y la tortura decidió asomar su fea cabeza. Siempre les podia decir que eso no era verdad, que ya no era virgen, pero eso desataría una avalancha de preguntas por partes de Alice y aun no estaba preparada para contestarlas. Así que la única opción que me quedaba era callarme y verlas de venir.

-Obvio que solo has tratado con ella en sus días buenos- dijo Alice mientras yo me aguantaba las ganas de soltarle que me había acostado con su hermano- pero no creas que se me ha olvidado, aun no me has dicho que has comprado.

-Nunca he dicho que lo haría- dije con un tono de malicia en la voz. Por lo menos en este caso iba a ganar yo.

-Si, lo dijiste. Me has dicho que si yo te decía el mío…

-Si no me equivoco- dijo Sue- Bella nunca ha dicho que si tú se lo decías, ella te lo diría. Ella simplemente te preguntó que era lo que habías comprado-sabia que Sue me caía bien por una razón- ya hemos llegado- dijo Sue antes de que Alice tuviera tiempo de volverme a preguntar que era lo que había comprado.

Cogimos nuestras bolsas del maletero y nos acercamos a la entrada de casa de Ángela. Pero antes de que pudiéramos llamar a al siembre, Ángela abrió la puerta con cierto look de desesperación.

-Bella! Deberíamos habérselo dicho.

-Si lo hubiéramos hecho, no habría aceptado- le dijo Alice.

-Lo sé Alice, pero no está muy contenta en estos momentos. Sus amigas están dentro y ella lo está intentando disimular lo mejor posible, pero se le nota que no está muy feliz.

-No te preocupes tanto, Áng. Voy para dentro a decirle hola mientras que Alice intenta calmarla un poco. Esta es Susan McGreggor. Sue, esta es Ángela. Es la fiesta de bebé de su madre- las presenté y entré en la casa mientras ellas se quedaban hablando.

-Danny, estás tan esplendida como siempre.

-Oh, no intentes eso conmigo. Sabias perfectamente que no quería una fiesta de bebe.

-No, creo que no tengo ni idea de lo que hablas- dije en broma. Por supuesto que sabia que no quería una fiesta, me había llamado personalmente para asegurarse de que me enteraba.

-Estoy más grande que una casa.

-Qué casa? Porque yo creo que cabes perfectamente en esta.

-Bella cariño, ya has llegado- me dijo Esme saliendo de la cocina y acercándose a darme un abrazo.

-Esme!

-Y tu! Se supone que eres una de mis mejores amigas y has permitido que hicieran esto!

-Danny, para de quejarte- le riñó Esme- me recuerdas a alguno de mis hijos y además estás maravillosa. No hay razón para que no celebremos que vas a ser madre.

-Ya soy madre.

-Mucho mas motivo para celebrarlo, además el vestido que llevas puesto te queda fenomenal. Dónde lo has comprado?- le preguntó Alice que sabia perfectamente lo que decirle a Danny para que se calmara. Le encantaba ir de compras tanto o más que a Alice.

-Sue

-Hey Bella, habéis extinguido el fuego ya?- me preguntó mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-Si, casi todo, Alice solo ha tenido que mencionar ropa e ir de compras y parece que ha funcionado.

-Por qué le disgusta tanto la fiesta?

-Bueno, Danny tiene casi 45 años, y el menor de sus hijos, Owen, tiene 14 años, creo que se siente demasiado mayor para tener otro hijo. Nos pidió que ni mencionáramos el hecho de que estaba embarazada.

-Estás de broma.

-No, no quiere que nadie hable del tema, así que no lo hacemos, pero se comportó de la misma manera cuando tuvo a Owen y ahora es su ojito derecho. Estoy segura que le pasara lo mismo con el bebe. Odia el embarazo, pero una vez que la tenga en los brazos, no parara de mimarla.

-Entonces, va a ser una niña?

-Ella no lo sabe, pero Bill, su marido quería saberlo así que se lo dijo a Ángela y …

-Bueno, pues creo que no sé de que se queja, está resplandeciente!

-Sí, como una bombilla del árbol de navidad.

-Bella!- me dijo Sue intentando reñirme, pero se estaba riendo tan fuerte que no podia sonar severa.

-Que! Es ella la que lo dijo. Yo pienso que está preciosa.

Pasé la mayor parte de la tarde hablando con Alice, Sue y Ángela, mientras que Danny hablaba con familia y amigos. No era una de esas fiestas de bebe que llenan la casa de gente, globos y regalos enorme. Danny era la tercera vez que se quedaba embarazada, así que tenía muchas cosas de cuando Owen era pequeño. Aunque actuaba como si no le gustara estar embarazada- aunque algunos días era verdad- estaba muy contenta.

Recibió libros de bebe de parte de Ángela y Owen. Con cajitas para guardar el primer rizo del bebe y el primero de los dientes cuando se le cayeran. También un marco para guardar el certificado de nacimiento de parte de Esme, que había comprado uno igual para cada uno de sus anteriores embarazos.

Hoy celebrábamos que era ella y que era una gran madre y que lo seguiría siendo en esta nueva etapa. Había criado a dos niños maravillosos y volvería a criar a otros que seria igual de maravilloso que sus hermanos.

Hubo regalos, pastel en forma de pañal para demostrarle lo mucho que nos importaba y que tenía nuestro apoyo.

Bueno, aquí está el capi. Se que hace mucho que no subo nada, pero es que apenas he tenido tiempo, me ponía a traducir en el trabajo cuando tenia un rato pero luego no tenia fuerzas para pasarlo a Word!

Espero que os haya gustado u os esté gustando el libro de Amanecer (tranquilo, que no voy a decir nada, que luego me regañáis)

Bueno, voy a ver si ceno algo y descanso un poquito.

Ciaaaaaao


	29. Inmunidad

CAPITULO 30

20 de Junio

Era muy temprano. Ni siquiera era las 7 de la mañana y estaba segura de que ni Edward ni los niños estarían despiertos. Al parecer los niños habían sido todo energia ayer y cuando al fin colgué con ellos por telefono, era mas de media noche. Normalmente caian rendidos antes de las 10, pero ayer no se dio el caso.

Cuando entré a casa de Edward, encendí un par de lámparas ya que aun estaba muy oscuro fuera. Me dirigí a la cocina para preparar el café que habia traido conmigo y dejar unas bolsas antes de ir a despertar a Edward. Esperaba que aquello fuera una buena idea. No habia hablado directamente con él desde la fiesta de bebe de Danny que terminó por convertirse en la fiesta de cumpleaños de la pequeña Anna.

Unas horas después de que empezara la fiesta, Danny se puso de parto. Tuve que llamar a Edward para que viniera a buscarme al hospital ya que habia ido con Sue pero esta se marchó antes que Alice y yo.

La puerta de la habiatacion de Edward estaba entreavierta. La abri del todo y e acerqué a su cama. Me senté a su lado y me quedé mirando como dormia. Estaba tan tranquilo y hermoso. Me pregunté entonces como habia tenido tanta suerte de conocer a un hombre como él. Aunque tenia miedo. Tenia miedo de no ser lo suficientemente buena para él y que se diera cuenta de que no era la gran persona que él creia y me dejara.

Era mas subreal aún que Edward fuera Anthony. Él era el hermano de Emmett y Alice. Lo miré y aún seguia sin creerme que realmente fuera el y que no me hubiera dado cuenta antes. Vale que llevaba sin "verlo" 5 años desde la boda de Emmett y aún así no recuerdo haber hablado entonces con él. Al a boda solo habia ido por Emmett y me marché poco después de la ceremonia. Recordaba que Alice me habia comentado algo del nacimiento de los niños, pero no recordaba los detalles de nada de lo que me contó.

Podia haber estado tan abstraida antes que no habia prestado la mas minima atención a los detalles? Obvio que si, porque cuando estoy preocupada por algo, tiendo a pasar por alto cosas. Pero como no me habia dado cuenta antes? Quizas es que no me habia querido dar cuenta antes.

Recuerdo una conversación que tuve una vez con Jasper. Me dijo que la mente tenia un mecanismo de defensa que bloqueaba cosas de la memoria hasta que fuéramos capaces de enfrentarnos a ellas. Pero, por que no querria recordar a Edward? Casi no lo había visto en los ultimos 10 años e incluso antes, no habiamos estado muy unidos.

Flashback

Alice, 10 años, Bella, 9 años, Edward, 13 años.

-Bella, he tenido una gran idea! Juguemos a las casitas! Tu serás la mamá y yo seré la hija!

-Claro, porque nadie se creería que yo fuera tu hija con lo bajita que eres.

-Intentas ser antipática conmigo? Yo que soy tu mejor amiga y hermana en el mundo entero?

-No te pongas tan dramática, además creía que era tu madre, no tu hermana. Además, no somos muy mayores para jugar a las casitas?- Bella se sentó y puso los ojos en blanco. Alice tenia un motivo para querer jugar a las casitas, nunca le había gustado jugar a eso con muñecas. Ella prefería a Bella.

-vamos!

Alice arrastró a Bella escaleras abajo hacia el porche donde se oía que alguien estaba tocando el piano. Era Edward. A Bella le encantaba oírlo tocar el piano, pero rara vez tenia la oportunidad porque o estaba fuera con Emmett, con Charlie o Henry o jugando a Bella Barbie con Alice. Sintió que aquella era una rara oportunidad y que sabía que diría que sí a cualquier cosa siempre y cuando pudiera escuchar a Edward mientras sus ágiles dedos se deslizaban con delicadeza por las teclas de color marfil.

-Edward!

-Alice!- le dijo Bella con un siseo- no lo puedes interrumpir mientras está tocando!

Edward estaba a punto de reñir a Alice cuando la oyó. Sus dedos se pararon encima de las teclas al oír la voz suave de Bella.

-No pasa nada- Alice se rió.

-Edward, lo siento mucho, no tenia ni idea de que te iba a interrumpir. La podría haber parado- se disculpó Bella agachando la cabeza avergonzada por el comportamiento de su amiga- Alice se quedó allí plantada, viendo como interactuaban.

-No pasa nada- repitió él- ¿qué queríais?- preguntó con amabilidad.

Bella pensaba que era tan maduro. A diferencia de su hermano mayor, Edward era casi siempre una persona tranquila. No podia entender como Alice con su exuberante personalidad de duendecillo y la escandalosa, inmadura y cómica de Emmett, podían estar emparentados con Edward.

-Alice quiere jugar a las casitas

-No sois un poco mayores para jugar a las casitas? Y desde cuando juegas tú a las casitas?- le preguntó Edward, dándose la vuelta completamente para mirarla.

-Es lo mismo que le he dicho yo y yo no juego a las casitas, nunca lo he hecho- Bella desvió los ojos de su intensa mirada mientras respondía.

-Y cuál es mi lugar en todo esto?

-No tengo ni idea. Al parecer yo soy la madre y ella es mi hija, a que soy afortunada?

-Pues el retoño te ha salido un poco pequeño.

-A mi me lo vas a decir.

-Ja ja, muy graciosos, Edward, tu eres el padre. Tiene que haber un padre y una madre.

-Y por qué no se lo pedís a Emmett?

Alice se le quedó mirando como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

-Lo siento Bella, hoy no puedo jugar

-Está bien

-Y por qué no?- protestó Alice.

-Alice, quieres dejar de molestarlo para que pueda practicar?- Bella empezaba a impacientarse. Ella sabía lo mucho que significaba la música para él y además quería tener otra oportunidad para volver a oírlo tocar y si Alice seguía incordiándolo no podría hacerlo.

-No hay necesidad- dijo Edward volviéndose hacia el piano y empezando a tocar con suavidad- un día no tendremos que fingir que es un juego. Bebés con el pelo color chocolate y ojos verdes- dijo casi en un susurro- hermosos, no crees Bella?- le preguntó Edward a Bella girando ligeramente la cabeza hacia ella sin dejar de tocar.

Esa fue la ultima vez que Bella vió a Edward, dos meses antes de que volviera Renee.

Fin del Flashback.

-Mmm- gruñó Edward mientras se revolvió entre las sabanas. Decidí que ya era hora de despertarlo si no queríamos llegar tarde.

-Edward, Edward despierta- lo llamé con suavidad, pasando mis dedos por su pelo. Sus labios. Sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba mientras se giraba hacia mí sin abrir los ojos- Edward, feliz cumpleaños, despierta.

-Seria feliz si me dejaras dormir un poco más, gracias- me dijo rodeándome con sus brazos y acercándome hacia él- Duerme, es muy temprano para estar despiertos, su voz sonaba un poco áspera, pero era igual de suave y calida como el terciopelo.

-Que te parece si voy a despertar a los niños y te dejo dormir un poco mas?- no recibí respuesta, se había vuelto a quedar dormido.

Me desenredé de sus brazos para dirigirme a la habitación de los niños. Encendí la luz del pasillo, lamparita de noche que estaba entre las dos camas estaba encendida y dibujaba dinosaurios de colores en las paredes. Kyle estaba en la cama de Kevin, el uno frente al otro.

-Kyle, Kevin, arriba dormilones- les dije sentándome en la cama y acariciándoles las piernas. Kyle fue el primero en despertarse:

-Mami- mi corazón se hincho de felicidad al oírlo

-Buenos días cariño- Kyle gateó hacia mí para sentarse en mi regazo para darme un abrazo. Kevin se dio media vuelta, pero no se despertó.

Igualito que su padre.

-Kevin, despierta dormilón

-Mami? Eres tu?- preguntó Kevin parpadeando para que sus ojos se ajustaran a la luz. Cuando vio que era y, el también se sentó en mi regazo.

-Hoy es el cumpleaños de papi, verdad?

-Si, claro, es por eso por lo que tenemos que prepararnos. Nos vamos a llevar a papi a dar un paseo.

Ayudé a los niños a darse un baño y a vestirse en la ropa que Alice me había ordenado que les pusiera. Unos 45 minutos después ya los tenia limpios, peinados, vestidos y listos para marcharnos.

-OK, ahora tenéis que ir a la habitación de papi, subiros a su cama y empezar a saltar muy deprisa gritando Feliz Cumpleaños hasta que se despierte.

Los niños salieron corriendo hacia la habitación, cuando llegaron a la puerta, la abrieron e hicieron lo que yo les había dicho. Me miraron y cuando les di la señal empezaron a saltar como locos gritando Feliz Cumpleaños. Tenía preparada mi cámara de video para grabarlo todo. Edward se incorporó de repente en la cama y los atacó tumbándolos con él. Lo único que se oían eran sus risas.

Me acerqué a la cama mientras los niños atacaban a Edward:

-papi! Despierta, despierta!. Hoy es tu cumpleaños, sabes?- le dijo Kyle

-Y no puede un hombre quedarse durmiendo tranquilamente en su cumpleaños?- les preguntó mientras les hacia cosquillas.

-Ahhh!- gritaron a la vez.

-No! Te tienes que despertar! Bella va a preparar el desayuno. Un desayuno especial que solo podemos comer cuando te levantes.

Me acerqué a la lámpara de la mesilla de noche de Edward y la encendí para tener mas luz, pero encuanto les di la espalda, me cogió por la cintura y caí en la cama encima de él.

-Te pillé, ahora eres mía- dijo con un tono profundo en su voz.

-Edward, la cámara.

-Vale- Edward me quitó la cámara de las manos y le dio la vuelta- vez, esto es lo que pasa cuando despiertas a un hombre que está durmiendo. Que se venga.

-Oh, no seas tan dramático. Además han sido los niños, yo no!

-Ella nos dijo que lo hiciéramos!

-Es eso verdad?- preguntó Edward desenredándose de mí mientras que los niños se disponían a atacarme.

-Nunca…les he dicho…que…salten encima…tuya!- intenté decir entre risas.

Edward se rió conmigo mientras nos enfocaba con la cámara

-Solo les dije que saltaran en la cama

-Me puedo quedar con una copia de esto?

-Ni lo sueñes!- le dije mientras intentaba que los niños dejaran de saltar.

-Saludad a la cámara niños. Feliz Cumpleaños Edward.

-Feliz Cumpleaños, papi!

-Baila conmigo.

-¿Qué?

-Ya me has oido

-Son las 8 de la mañana, quien se pone a bailar a estas horas? Además no tenemos música.

-Es mi cumpleaños, no?- no era una pregunta.

Edward le dio la cámara a los niños y me levantó de la cama para apoyarme contra su pecho.

-Nosotros haremos nuestra propia música- bailamos suavemente por la habitación mientras Edward tarareaba una canción que yo no conocía. Los niños mantenían la cámara enfocada hacia nosotros. Unos minutos después le ordené que fuera a darse una ducha.

Los niños y yo nos fuimos hacia la cocina para empezar a preparar el desayuno. Puse la cámara en su trípode en una esquina, para así mantearla fuera de peligro, antes de sacar de las bolsas las cosas que había traído.

-Qué vamos a desayunar?

-Tostadas francesas

-Y que son tostadas francesas?- preguntó Kyle poniendo su taburete a mi lado, frente a la encimera.

-Es parecido al pan rebozado, puede sonaros raro, pero está muy rico, de verdad

-Podemos ayudarte a hacer el desayuno de cumpleaños de papi?

-Por supuesto Pumkin, por qué no coges los huevos y Pudín, tu coge la leche.

Saqué un cuenco y un par de cacerolas mientras que los niños cogian los ingredientes que les había pedido. En una de las ollas mezclé arandanos y frambuesas con azúcar y en la otra moras con azúcar, dejándolas cocinas a fuego lento. Los niños cascaron unos cuantos huevos en el cuenco y añadieron leche mientras yo cortaba gruesas rebanadas de pan.

-qué es todo esto?

-Nada de los que debas preocuparte- le dije a Edward en tono de broma

-Puedo ayudar?

-No

-Pero si es mi cumpleaños!- dijo haciendo un puchero, yo puse los ojos en blanco

-Eso no te va a funcionar muchas veces a lo largo del día, así que piensa bien cuando usarlas.

-tomo nota

-Vale, si te empeñas, coge esos dos frascos de la estantería y en esa taza está tu café

-Gracias- dijo dando un sorbo al café- esta perfecto!

-Lo sé- Edward solo me miró. Hacia un tiempo que no me miraba de aquella manera. Me lo iba a pasar muy bien a su costa hoy.

-Qué es esto?

-Eso son especias para lo huevos

-Muy bien Kevin, muy listo

-Lo sé. Kyle también lo es, somos gemelos, así que los dos somos igual de listos

-Como si no lo supiera- dijo Edward con una risita.

-Quizás tío Emm tenía razón al decir que papá es muy espeso. No entendí lo que quería decir cuando dijo que papa era un buen ejemplo de esa palabra, pero ahora creo que si- le comentó Kyle a Kevin mientras apoyaba la cabeza en la encimera y miraba a su hermano.

Kevin imitó su postura

-Papi puede ser muy abstuso (obtuso)- dijo con un suspiro

Intenté no reírme mientras veía a los niños hablar.

-Puedes echar una cantidad generosa de eso en los huevos y dejar que ellos los batan- le dije a Edward mientras puse la parrilla a calentar y añadí varios trozos de mantequilla

-Por qué les ponemos nuez moscada y canela a los huevos? No íbamos a tomar tostadas francesas?- dijo Edward mirándome escéptico mientras sostenía los sazonadores en la mano. Al fin se los tuve que quitar y se los di a los niños para que los añadieran a la mezcla.

-No las vamos a hacer como las sirven en los restaurantes, que no son gran cosa por cierto, es la versión mejorada. Créeme, te va a encantar y ahora para de hacer preguntas o sal de mi cocina.

-tu cocina?

Lo ignoré, no había razón para contestar a su pregunta.

-Vale, lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es remojar el pan y ponerlo en la parrilla.

-Bella, yo no quiero mancharme las manos con huevo- dijo kyle mirando al cuenco con cara de disgusto.

-Por qué no papá y tu removéis y yo y Kevin remojamos el pan?- él asintió.

Cada vez que Kevin y yo metíamos el pan en la mezcla, Edward ayudaba a Kyle a removerla para que las especias no se quedaran en el fondo. Unos 20 minutos mas tarde ya teníamos todas las tostadas hechas y la frita caramelizada. Los niños me ayudaron a poner la mesa mientras que Edward servia vasos de leche para los niños y de zumo para mí. El se sirvió otra taza de café.

Puse las tostadas en cada plato, espolvoreando azúcar glassé por encima y bañandolas con la fruta caramelizada y una gran cucharada de nata montada. A los ni los les serví las tostadas con moras ya que son alérgicos a los arandanos.

Eran casi las 11 cuando estuvimos finalmente listos para irnos. Edward insistió en que lleváramos su coche, lo que no dijo es que debía de ser él el que condujera. Lo que nos llevó a tener a un Edward enfadado y a los niños soltando risitas en el asiento de atrás. Me sorprendió que no pusiera mucha resistencia, pero sabia que no estaba nada contento con la idea de que yo condujera a su "pequeño".

Decidí que llevaría a Edward al "Experience Music Project" que se celebraba en Seattle. Tenía un montón de cosas para hacer y con el amor que Edward tenía por la música, era el mejor sitio para llevarlo a pasar el día. Además, tenia cosas para los niños también, así que era algo familiar, cosa que agradaría a Edward, sin duda.

Llevaba una velocidad agradable mientras conducía el coche de Edward. No era una conductora tan agresiva como los Cullen, incluso Esme en ocasiones, le daba bien al acelerador. Carlisle también conducía rápido, pero era menos agresivo que sus hijos. Edward era un conductor más agresivo que Alice y aún así no hacia más que quejarse de mi forma de conducir.

Ni me quería imaginar como conducía antes de ser padre.

-Estás segura de que vas obedeciendo el limite de velocidad? Los niños van atrás, sabes?- me dijo por enésima vez.

Estaba a punto de pegarle.

-Y eso me lo dice el agente "Speed Racer" que va de Forks a Seattle en una hora. Creo que tengo la situación bajo control.

-Vale, te dejo tranquila por ahora, pero yo conduzco de vuelta. Y deja de llamarme Agente.

-A sus órdenes mi capitán- los niños se empezaron a reír. Les brillaban los ojos y sabía lo que estaba a punto de empezar. Pobre Edward y encima en el día de su cumpleaños.

-Estáis listos, niños?

-A sus ordenes mi capitán!

Intenté no reírme mientras me paraba en un semáforo, pero cuando Edward se volvió hacia mí, con los ojos muy abiertos y suplicantes, no pude resistirme más. Solté una sonora carcajada mientras que los niños cantaban toda la cancioncilla. Me estaba riendo tan fuerte que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que el semáforo había cambiado a verde hasta que la bocina de un coche me avisó desde detrás. Me calmé lo suficiente para reemprender la marcha mientras no pude reprimir una risita ahogada al ver como Edward se hundió en el asiento y reposaba la cabeza en la ventanilla

-Edward, necesitas sobreponerte a esto. No es tan malo- él giró la cabeza para mirarme. Yo alargué la mano y le acaricié una de las suyas.

-Bella, pero qué has hecho?- me preguntó Edward al volver de Seattle mientras aparcaba su coche detrás del mío a la puerta de su casa.

-Nada- dije saliendo del coche para ayudar a los niños.

-Supuestamente teníamos que ir a cenar a Forks esta noche

-Ah, si?- pregunté con inocencia.

Era obvio que en su casa se había montado una fiesta. Los 5 coches aparcados en el camino de entrada y en la calle, daban demasiadas pistas. Alice quería que yo lo vendara los ojos, pero eso habría tenido el mismo efecto que si le hubiera dicho lo de la fiesta, así que no vi. El motivo.

-Papi, hay una fiesta sorpresa de la que no debes saber nada! Kevin y yo si lo sabemos- dijo Kyle con los ojos muy abiertos.

-ha sido idea nuestra, papi. No te gustan las fiestas?- Alice los había entrenado bien. En ese momento la irritación de Edward por no tener una tranquila cena familiar, se había esfumado.

-Pues claro que me gustan las fiestas y mas si lo habéis pensado vosotros. Por qué no me tapáis los ojos para que me sorprenda cuando estemos dentro?- Edward subió a Kevin a su espalda para que le tapara los ojos con las manos. Cogí a kyle de una mano y a Edward de otra y nos dirigimos hacia la casa.

-SORPRESA! FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!- gritó todo el mundo cuando abrimos la puerta y Kevin quitó sus manos de los ojos de Edward. Edward intentó poner cara de sorprendido cuando entró al salón.

-Wow! No me esperaba esto! Gracias

-Eres un actor pésimo- le dijo Alice.

-Soy un concertista de piano.

-Y tu! Creí haberte dicho que le vendaras lo ojos. Quería que fuera una sorpresa.

-Lo que ha sido una sorpresa ha sido encontrarme todos esos coches aparcados fuera de mi casa- le contestó Edward.

-Alice, deja a Bella y a tu hermano en paz. Feliz Cumpleaños cariño- dijo Esme abrazando a Edward con fuerza.

-Ella se toma muy en serio todas sus fiestas, no?

-No te haces idea.

-Solo una vez, eso es lo que pido, que me hagáis caso una vez!

-Apártate palito de hada, o te muerdo

-Ooh, Bella? Si le doy un lametazo a la tía Ally, sabrá como uno?- dijo Kyle con una risita mientras nos dirigíamos todos hacia el salón.

-De qué hablas, hombrecito?- le preguntó Emmett a Kyle mientras lo levantaba en vilo por encima de su cabeza.

-he llevado a Edward a una tienda de golosinas de época. Me habló de que no era capaz de encontrar Nik-L-Nips por ninguna parte y los niños han descubierto los palitos de hadas de paso.

-Bottlecaps, me encantaría comer un buen Bottlecap.

-Ugh Robert, no sé como eres capaz de comer esas cosas. Saben a tiza- dijo Sue con cara de disgusto.

-A Carlisle aquí presente, le encantan los Necco Wafers. Esos son mucho peores. Cuando salíamos juntos, siempre intentaba hacer que probara uno de esos.

Yo le di un golpecito a Esme en el hombro para que me prestara atenían y ladee la cabeza hacia un lado para señalarle y viera lo que yo estaba viendo.

-Si, Bella nos ha comprado esto hoy- le dijo Kyle a Tanya.

-Cómo es el tuyo?

-El mio es azul y amarillo, ves?- dijo Kevin enseñandoselo a la niña.

-Me gusta el tuyo.

-Toma, te puedes quedar con el mío hasta que tengas uno- Kevin se quitó la pulsera que llevaba y se la puso a Tanya en la muñeca.

-Gracias, Kevin.

-Tanya, quieres venís con Kyle y conmigo a jugar a nuestro cuarto? Es muy grande. Una parte es la zona de dormir y la otra es la zona de jugar, pero solo hasta que seamos mayores, entonces, papi ha dicho que cada uno tendremos nuestro cuarto.

-Vale!

-Oh! Son tan monos! Tenias razón Bella- los ojos de Esme se humedecieron. Menos mal que había sacado la cámara de video de la cocina y la tenia en la mano. Aquel momento era digno de ser guardado para podérselo enseñar dentro de unos años, cuando fueran mayores.

-Dejad la puerta abierta!- les gritó Emmett

-EMMETT!- le reñimos todos a la vez.

-Que?

-Tienen 4 años- le dijo Rose dándole un golpe en el brazo.

-Ow, Rosie.

-Hey, no os metáis con él, yo estaba a punto de decirles lo mismo. Engatusando de esa manera a mi niñita.

Nos reímos mientras escuchábamos a Edward y a Robert discutir de qué niño había engatusado a al otro.

-Bueno señoras, dejemos a los hombres con sus tontadas- dijo Esme levantándose del sofá. Sue, Alice, Rose, Angela y yo misma nos levantamos también para dirigirnos a la cocina, dejando a Robert, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Ben y Edward en el salón.

-Y… que habéis hecho durante todo el día?- me preguntó Ángela. Lo dijo con un tono y se miraban de una manera tan rara que aquello no me daba buenas sensaciones.

-Por qué me miráis así?- Además ya te dije en el hospital que lo iba a llevar a "Experience Music Project" y hablando de hospitales, como están Danny y Ann?- le pregunté a Angela intentando cambiar de tema.

-No creas que no vamos a volver a preguntarte por eso, Bella- dijo Sue.

Esperemos que no!

-Están las dos perfectas, gracias. Les darán el alta mañana. Mamá esperaba que se la dieran hoy. Ya sabes que no le gustan nada las camas del hospital.

-No son nada cómodas- le dijo Esme.

-Bella, cómo has convencido a Edward para que te dejara conducir su coche? No deja que nadie se le acerque. Apenas deja que Rose lo pruebe cuando le hace algún arreglo- preguntó Alice con suspicacia.

-Fue idea suya.

-Bella, por lo que me has contado de Edward, es imposible que esa idea surgiera de él.

-Que? Pregunté mirando a Sue y a las demás, fue toda idea suya…casi toda- fue cosa suya, lo prometo.

-Y de verdad crees que nos vamos a creer eso?- dijo Rose con una risita

-Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo- dijo Esme con amabilidad.

-Por encima del cadáver de Edward- dijo Alice.

-Todo lo que pasó es que a la hora de irnos, yo le dije que conducía yo y él dijo que íbamos con su coche. Lo que nunca mencionó es que era él el que tenia que conducirlo- les dije con una sonrisa maliciosa y cruzándome de brazos.

-OK, juego sucio, ya veo.

-De juego sucio nada, señorito. Fueron tus propias palabra, no las mías- en aquel momento, los chicos entraron en la cocina.

-Hijo, creo que estas perdiendo tu toque.

-Y cunando ha tenido uno?- preguntó Jasper metiéndose también con Edward mientras abrazaba a Alice.

-Muy buena Jasper, por cierto que hay de cena? Me muero de hambre.

-Cállate Emmett, hoy es mi cumpleaños, no se supone que me tenéis que tratar bien hoy?- se quejó Edward haciendo un puchero mientras yo me dirigía hacia el frigorífico.

-Cuándo no tienes hambre, Emmett? Además Edward, te dije que usaras bien tu cara de niño bueno, además ya has gastado todos tus comodines- dije mientras metía un trozo de apio en el tarro de mantequilla de cacahuete.

-Oh! Yo quiero probar eso!- yo volví a meter el palito de pan el bote y se lo di a probar a Alice- mmmm! Que bueno!

-De dónde has sacado eso?- me preguntó Edward

-El qué?

-La mantequilla de cacahuete. Le he buscado por todas partes, tuve que ir a comprar un tarro nuevo el otro día.

-Oh! Perdón, me olvidé de decirte que la había metido en el frigorífico.

-Y para qué la metes en el frigorífico?- preguntó Robert, mirándome extrañado mientras yo volvía meter el apio en la mantequilla de cacahuete.

-Porque es un bicho raro- dijo Emmett, pasándome sus enormes brazos por el cuello desde detrás. Yo le di un golpe en la cabeza con mi apio.

-No lo soy. Solo que me gusta tomar las salsas y condimentos fríos., solo eso.

-Espera, no fuiste tu la que congelaste…

-El Ketchup. El bicho raro congeló el Ketchup.

-Bueno, no había demasiado e íbamos a comer hamburguesas y ya sabéis, el contenedor humano aquí presente- dijo señalando a Emmett- siempre tiene que comer el primero y yo no quería que estuviera caliente, así que la forma mas rápida que encontré de volverlo a enfriar fue el congelador.

Alice se rió mirando a Jasper.

-Lo único es que se le olvidó sacarlo después de unos 15 minutos. Solo se acordó cuando la cena estuvo lista y cuando lo sacó estaba sólido como una piedra. La suerte que tuvimos, gracias a que Emmett aún rondaba por casa, es que mamá siempre compraba las cosas a granel, así que teníamos más.

-Entonces, utilizasteis el que no estaba congelado, claro.

-No, al final cenamos cereales.

-Una caja entera- dijo Esme riendo

Continuamos hablando despreocupadamente, Emmett y Edward hicieron unas cuantas bromas a cerca de la estatura de Alice cuando esta intentó coger un cuenco y por más que se ponía de puntillas no llegaba.

Un par de horas mas tarde, Alice declaró que era el momento de abrir los regalos. Fue entonces cuando creí que a Edward le iba a dar un ataque al corazón. Todos le habían comprado un regalo, si, pero todo tenia que ver con Bob Esponja. Unos Boxers, DVD´s, un Bob Esponja de peluche…

Cada vez que abría uno, se le ponia mas cara de tener dolor de estomago.

Wola!

Si, si, lo sé! He tardado una eternidad en subir este capi!, pero es que apenas he tenido tiempo de ponerle las manos al ordenador encima!

Este capi no es nada del otro mundo, el próximo os gustará mas, al menos a mi sí!

D nuevo siento mucho la tardanza…si como castigo me queréis mandar un vampiro para que se encargué de mi, que sea uno grandote, de pelo rizado y que responda al nombre de Emmett! (jajaja)

En el perfil os dejo unas direcciones para que os hagáis una idea de cómo son las chuchearías de las que se hablan en el capi. Yo solo he probado las que les gustan a los gemelos…además, no se como les puede gustar la mantequilla de cacahuete, está malísima! Puajjj.

Muchas gracias a todas las que me habéis mandado review o alguna "alert" muchas gracias!

Ciao!


	30. Corazón

CAPITULO 31: CORAZÓN

Sé que el estilo de la narración os va a sonar raro. Está todo en 3ª persona, todo menos los diálogos.

Sábado 21 de Julio.

Bella se despertó temprano la mañana siguiente al cumpleaños. Salió de la cama con cuidado de no despertar a Edward y anduvo por la habitación utilizando la minia luz posible. Tenía varios recados que hacer antes de que fuera más tarde y quería dedicarse un poco de tiempo a sí misma para pararse a pensar en los eventos del día anterior. Para ser honesta consigo misma- cosa que no solía hacer muy a menudo últimamente- la verdad es que los recados podían esperar hasta más tarde, pero el tiempo que necesitaba alejada de todo y de todos, era lo que mas quería.

No tenía nada importante que hacer.

Del pecho de Edward se escuchó un ronroneo suave a la vez que se ponía tenso. Sintió un toque suave en el estómago y unos labios suaves rozándose ligeramente contra los suyos. Alargó un brazo y acercó a Bella contra él. Sabía que se marchaba.

Aunque nunca había experimentado uno, sabia que aquello era un beso de despedida. Un beso que significaba "me tengo que ir y no quiero despertare". Pero en la única cosa en la que podia pensar era en lo de marcharse:

-Vuelve a dormir

-Tu primero- dijo Edward retirándose hacia su izquierda y haciendo que Bella se tumbara de nuevo en la cama, haciendo que se quedara de frente.

-Me tengo que marchar- Edward presionó sus labios contra los suyos en respuesta, esperando remarcar que no le hacia mucha gracia que tuviera que irse tan temprano. Además, casi no la había besado en serio desde la noche que habían pasado juntos y cuando lo había hecho, siempre habían resultado ser besos pequeños. No iba a presionarla, pero ahora, en ese momento, sentía una necesidad imperiosa de tocarla. De sentirla y de que ella lo sintiera a él.

Su necesidad de ella- de "todas" las maneras posibles- había crecido tanto que ya no podia contenerse más y al parecer, ella tampoco.

Bella movió sus labios contra los suyos, con calma y sutileza, quizás también para enmascarar su necesidad de él. Aunque intentaba contenerse, no pudo hacer otra cosa que dejarse ser inversa en Edward. Irradiaba necesidad. Le llegaba como en pequeñas olas. Se enroscó en él, dejando que el torrente de sensualidad la atrapase.

-Volveré mas tarde- tomando aire, se separó un poco de él y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Intentó levantarse, pero Edward la apretó más contra él, encima suya. Con las piernas entrelazadas.

-Recados, tengo recados que hacer- continuó hablando. Intentando volver a tener cierta compostura- de lo que ella consideraba- normalidad. Y tumbada encima de un hombre- sin importar lo muy atractivo y maravillosamente sexy que este fuera- un sábado temprano, no era su rutina habitual. No era normal en absoluto.

-Quédate conmigo, me levantaré he iremos todos- Edward le besó el cuello, acurrucándose mas contra ella mientras le pedía que se quedara. Pero tan pronto como la sintió abrirse a él, la sintió cerrarse con la misma rapidez. Le dolía mucho ver que no se abría completamente a él, pero aún había esperanza. Un destello. Un rayo de esperanza en la oscuridad. Podría abrirse a él, pero había algo en lo que ella no podia confiar. Haciendo que se echara hacia atrás. Algo a lo que ella le tenía miedo. Pero sabia que podia hacer que ella se acercara a él y que ella lo dejara acercarse.

Y nunca pararía hasta conseguirlo.

-A la hora de comer, volveré a la hora de comer, así que no prepares nada. Tengo algo pensado. Piensa en la cena- eso podia admitirlo. La verdad es que no podia hacer nada. Volvería y se iba a quedar a cenar. Eso significaba que pasaría el día con ella.

A lo mejor podia presionar su suerte y hacer que se quedara con él también el Domingo.

Después de que él permitiera que se marchara.

Después de permitir que se marchara- a regañadientes- intentó volver a dormirse. Y falló miserablemente. Aquella había sido la tercera vez que se había quedado con ella. La primera cuando la había encontrado deambulando bajo la lluvia de vuelta a casa y la otra cuando habían hecho el amor.

Ella no había tenido la oportunidad de negarse a ello la primera vez, ya que estaba en un estado alto de sufrimiento y aún no sabía el porqué. Pero la segunda vez, cuando estuvieron juntos, ella podia haberlo sacado de la cama a patadas si hubiera querido, aunque él sabia que sus pensamientos no eran lo suficientemente coherentes en aquellos momentos. Él había pensado que ella no había tomado la decisión de dormir con él. De quedarse en la misma cama con él, pero la noche pasada si lo había hecho. Había venido preparada y había entrado en su casa sabiendo que iba a quedarse y que iba a pasar la noche con él en su cama.

Se había duchado, se había puesto el pijama, lo había ayudado a meter a los niños en la cama y después se había metido ella misma en la suya. A salvo y segura en su cama y entre sus brazos.

Suponía que su padre ya se habría marchado al hospital, así que decidió llamar a su madre. No había manera de volverse a dormir cuando no podia mas que pensar una preciosidad de pelo castaño.

-Edward cariño, cómo estás?- dijo su madre al contestar al teléfono.

-Buenos días mamá. No te he despertado, verdad?

-No, tu padre y yo volvimos de Seattle hace unas horas y él se ha ido a trabajar hace un rato.

-Sabéis que os podíais haber quedado a dormir aquí, verdad? No hacia falta que os hubierais ido a casa de Alice y Jasper.

-Lo sé, pero creí que tú y tu familia necesitabais estar a solas- dijo como sin querer- te lo pasaste bien en tu cumpleaños?

-Estuvo bien. A parte de que la mujer a la que amo no paró de pincharme junto con todos los demás, fue casi como el año pasado. Un gran puñado de bromas conmigo de protagonista- Edward contestó tan deprisa que no se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho hasta que las palabras abandonaron su boca.

-La amas?

Edward no contestó mientras que pensaba en lo que decir. De verdad quería admitirlo? O poner una excusa? Aunque sabia que eso de la excusa no iba a funcionar. Esme era demasiado lista, además seguro que Esme ya se imaginaba que la amaba incluso antes de que el lo hubiera admitido. La maternidad. Supuestamente- tenía ese tipo de efecto.

Decidió atacar las cosas de frente.

-Si, y eso me asusta.

-Por qué te asusta? Hay algo especial entre vosotros dos.

-Porque, mamá…no es que sea introvertida, lo que pasa es que algunas veces se retrae. Algunas veces la veo tal y como es y otras veces, parece que esté viendo a alguien completamente diferente. Se que me quiere o por lo menos, se que siente algo muy fuerte por mi. Pero…

-No le des muchas vueltas. En tu corazón sabes lo que ella siente por ti, lo diga o no. Y aunque ella se haya dado cuenta de eso o aún no, tu lo sabes. Lo sabes por la manera en que te mira. Por como cuida y se preocupa de mis nietos. Como cuida de ti y las cosas que hace por ti. Como ayer. Solo una mujer enamorada puede hacer lo que ella hizo, y a ti te encantó, aunque no lo admitieras en voz alta.

-Pero como puedo estar seguro? Siento que se distancia de mi, mamá. Dos pasos hacia delante y tres hacia atrás. Cinco hacia delante, siete hacia atrás. Ese es nuestro juego, hasta que un día no de ningún paso mas hacia delante.

-Edward, escúchame. Sé que hay cosas que quieres y necesitas saber, pero dale tiempo. Ella…es fuerte, pero débil en muchos otros sentidos. Sus emociones. Quédate a su lado y déjala saber lo mucho que la quieres. Déjate llevar por tu corazón, no por la cabeza. Ahora mismo se está dejando llevar por la cabeza hasta que un día su corazón diga basta y tome la iniciativa.

-Lo crees?

-Lo sé. Ahora, que te parece el color melocotón, con un toque de dorado? Estoy pensando en repintar la sala de estar…

Bella volvió la casa de Edward un poco después de las 11. Había pasado bastante tiempo a solas como para no alertar a Edward de que no era ella misma. Lo último que ella quería era que pareciera que no estaba bien. Lo había pasado mal el día de la madre y no quería que se repitiera.

Antes de que pudiera poner un pie fuera del coche, los niños ya estaban fuera esperándola. Estaba contentísima de verlos. Olían a pasteles de barro y a champú para niños, pensó cuando los envolvió en un abrazo. Eran la luz de su vida.

-A que no sabéis a quien he traído?- dijo dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia el coche.

-Goober!- los niños saltaron de arriba abajo mientras que Goober ladraba en el asiento trasero. Sus ladridos eran fuertes y profundos, como truenos y los niños se quedaron asustados al oír aquel sonido por primera vez.

-Eso que vas a dejar suelto con mis niños, es un tren o un perro?

-Acércate un poquito más Eddie, y compruébalo por ti mismo. Si no estás asustado, claro.

La sonrisa que acompañó a la respuesta de Bella, le dijo a Edward todo lo que quería saber. So se estaba alejando de él, sino estabilizando su posición. Y para él, es ese momento, era más que suficiente.

-Niños, por qué no os lleváis a Goober al patio y jugáis un poco antes de comer?

-Vamos Gobb! Vamos a jugar!

Una vez dentro de la casa, Edward se apoyó contra una de las encimeras de la cocina, con los brazos cruzados mientras miraba a Bella sacar las cosas que había traído en las bolsas. Preparo una hoya y una tabla de cortar. Sacó una jarra de cristal, azúcar y los limones que tenían en la nevera. No habló mientras se movía por la cocina. Como una profesional. Y él se preguntó si alguna vez había tomado clases de cocina. Si no tuviera esa pasión por los libros, Edward podría imaginársela perfectamente en su propio restaurante. Chef Bella.

-Crees que puedes venir aquí y remover esto mientras corto aquello, para que no se queme?- dijo mientras rodaba los limones contra la encimera para poder aprovechar mas su jugo- A no ser que estés muy ocupado mirándome, claro.

Edward se puso a su lado, la rodeó con los brazos y la apretó contra su pecho con suavidad. La había pillado por sorpresa, como había planeado.

-Me gusta mirarte, pero haré lo que me pides para que no me eches de la cocina.

-Chico listo.

Cogiendo la cuchara de madera que había dejado en la encimera, empezó a remover lentamente los contenidos marrones de la hoya.

-Oye…qué es esto? Huele de maravilla, pero no tiene muy buena pinta.

-Salsa Inglesa

-pero si es marrón!

-Bueno, se puede hacer de dos colores. Hoy me apetecía marrón. Tiene más sabor.

-De qué la has hecho?

-Prueba- dijo dándole a probar. Tenía ya preparada una cuchara porque sabía que Edward pondría pegas cuando viera el color. A todos los Cullen más jóvenes les gustaba la Salsa Inglesa blanca. Carlisle era el único que se ponía de su parte a la hora de cambiar un poco.

Lo único que hizo fue mirar al contenido de la cuchara.

-Va-mos…no te va a matar- él negó con la cabeza. Ella sabia que tendría que hacerlo por las malas.

Ella le hizo cosquillas

Cuando abrió la boca para reír, metió la cuchara dentro

-Mmmm

-Te lo dije. Después de preparar pollo o cualquier otro tipo de carne que deja su jugo en la sartén, yo le echo agua caliente para disolverlo, le añado harina y lo dejo hervir. Salsa Inglesa instantánea.

-Eso lo tengo que hacer yo algún día.

-De eso nada Arguiñano, ya he visto como te desenvuelves en la cocina.

-y eso qué se supone que significa?- le preguntó, acercándose a ella, agarrándola por la cintura.

Al parecer seguía sin ser capaz de controlar su necesidad de ella, como esta mañana. La apretó contra uno de los armarios de la cocina, mirándola y esperando su respuesta. Cuando no la obtuvo, se acercó a ella

-Qué era lo que intentaba insinuar a cerca de mi forma de cocinar, Señorita Swan? Y conteste con sabiduría pues puede ser la ulti…-dijo mientras pasaba un dedo desde debajo de la barbilla hasta su mandíbula-…ma cosa que digas.

Bella tragó. Pasó sus dedos por los labios de Edward y los acarició suavemente con su dedo anular. Edward cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación que le provocaba y pasando su lengua por los labios. Se arrepintió inmediatamente.

-Que?

-Oh, perdona!- se disculpó inocentemente- Limones, estaba exprimiendo limones.

Edward sabía que no se sentía para nada arrepentida. Dos podían jugar a ese juego. Cogió una de las manos cubiertas de zumo de Bella, la acercó a sus labios y lamió todo el jugo. Sin poner mala cara al sabor acido. Y antes de que ella se diera cuenta de lo que él estaba haciendo, sintió sus labios en los suyos. Saboreándola y dejándola saborear su normalmente acaramelado sabor, mezclado ahora con lo acido de los limones.

Sus manos se agarraron a la camisa de Bella y las manos de ella se agarraron a su pelo. Edward podia sentir la necesidad que Bella tenia de el, pero no se abría a él completamente, no de la misma manera que por la mañana. Sabia que podia hacerla volver. Hacerla volver a la pasión que había sentido y de la que se había vuelto adicto. Quería sentirla. Su relación con ella le había hecho abrir los ojos. Había descubierto todo lo que podia dar y recibir de esa relación, no se había sentido así nunca, he iba a hacer todo lo posible por mantener esa sensación siempre.

Pensó que si la hacia volver a la vida las suficientes veces, quizás se quedaría con él de una vez y nunca retraerse mas.

Lucha.

Edward levantó y abrió las piernas de bella con su rodilla. Pillándola desprevenida. Su zona más calida, apretada contra su muslo, haciendo que de su garganta saliera un siseo debido a la deliciosa fricción. Sus brazos se enroscaron con más fuerza a su alrededor y pudo sentir como ella se abría a él. Despacio, perlo lo estaba haciendo.

Esperando que aquello durara lo más posible, ella se levantó por completo, rodeando la cintura de Edward con sus piernas mientras que él se dirigía hacia el frigorífico, apoyándola contra él. Apretó sus labios contra los suyos, son suavidad. Ella respondió al beso con suavidad, Edward hizo lo mismo para mantenerla centrada en él.

Separándose de ella unos milímetros, se la quedó mirando hasta que abrió los ojos. Ahora podia verla. Antes solo podia sentirla, pero ahora podia verla. A ELLA. Sus labios le invitaban a acercarse y cerrar los ojos, pero los mantuvo abiertos.

Sabia que ella no se estaba resistiendo a él, pero, por cuánto tiempo?

Separandose un poco más de ella, Edward le acarició la cara. Continuaba abierta a él, por voluntad propia o porque no se había dado cuenta de ello. De todas maneras, la había llevado a la superficie y ella se había quedado con él. Estaba orgulloso de si mismo.

-Será mejor que vuelvas a vigilar la salsa. No quisiera que se quemara o me echaras a patadas de la cocina.

-Por supuesto que si- ella había vuelto.. No completamente, pero estaba volviendo a su estado habitual.

-Y que vamos a hacer con ella?

-Vamos a acompañar un poco de pavo y pan tostado. Henry solía comerla con pollo. Estará buena.

-Quién es Henry? Un Ex?- Edward no recordaba que hubiera oído hablar de un tal Henry o alguien mas a parte de su único amigo chico de cuando era pequeña.

-No! Henry era mi abuelo. El fue el que me enseñó a cocinar. Judy, Judith mi abuela, a ella nunca le gustó cocinar, sobre todo porque mi abuelo era muy quisquilloso con la comida, así que un día se plantó y le dijo que si siempre iba a estar vigilándola por encima del hombro cuando se pusiera a cocinar, que seria mejor que cocinara él. Y se lo tomó al pié de la letra. Mi abuela solo cocinaba en las fiestas.

Edward se quedó callado unos instantes, procesando la información que acababa de recibir mientras añadía el pavo a la salsa. Aquella había sido la primera vez que ella había hablado de alguien de su familia. No sabía nada sobre su familia o su pasado. Sonaba un poco subreal para él oírla hablar de sus familiares de una forma tan alegre. Aquello era la mayor información personal que ella había divulgado.

Un abuelo. Ella tenía un abuelo. Por supuesto que tenía un abuelo, pero ella tuvo a alguien en su vida que la quiso e influenció mucho. Pensó sobre en qué mas cosas Henry o Judith la habían influenciado. Otra gente que significaban mucho para ella, a parte de la familia de Edward.

Decidió no comentar o preguntar nada sobre lo que acababa de decir. Estaba muy agradecido de que hubiera compartido con él aquella pequeña información que guardaría para siempre.

-Niños!- dijo Bella por la puerta del patio- La comida está lista, traed a Goober!.

Los niños entraron corriendo en la cocina como un par de tornados. Tenían las manos y la cara llenas de barro y olían a hierba.

-Al baño tropa, es hora de lavarse. Marchen!

-A sus ordenes mi capitán!- dijo Kevin.

-No!- dijo antes de que los niños empezaran a cantar- andando, a comida está lista. Edward, mantén la salsa a fuego lento, te avisaré cuando sea el momento de sacar el pan del horno.

La comida fue una locura. Los niños querían jugar con su comida en vez de comérsela, ya que les recordaba a pasteles de barro. Goober decidió apalancarse bajo la silla de Edward y mover el rabo cada vez que los niños le daban algo de su comida, con lo que golpeaba a Edward haciéndolo saltar en su asiento y a los niños de reír.

Una vez que terminaron de comer, volvieron a salir al patio. Los niños se estaban rebozando en el césped mientras que edward `preparaba la manguera para darle un baño a Goober. Le parecía- para Edward- una cosa familiar, típica de los sábados por la tarde. La comida. Los niños. El baño del perro. Si alguien de fuera los hubiera visto, pensaría que aquello era una cosa típica para ellos.

Mamá haciendo recados por la mañana. Preparar la comida. Lavar al perro como una familia. Y quizás ver una película una vez que se hubieran metido dentro de casa y de haber comido la cena que hubieran preparado todos juntos. Edward no pudo dejar de pensar en que pensaría Bella de todo esto. En su mente, Edward sabía que eran una familia a pesar de su situación. Y un día él estaba determinado a hacer eso realidad. De verdad.

-Ahhhh! Edward, me has mojado con la manguera!

-Oh, perdón. No era mi intención. Creo que no me he dado cuenta de que tenía el dedo en el gatillo- aunque la verdad lo hice a posta.

Ella se prometió que Edward se las iba a pagar.

-No lo vas a sujetar con la correa?

-Nope, a Gooby aquí presente le gusta el baño y no se mueve. Normalmente lo baño en el baño de invitados, pero le gusta mas si lo hago fuera, así que sé que se portará bien. Es como un premio para él.

Bañar a un perro era una de esas raras tareas, pensó Bella. Había visto como actuaban los niños en más de una ocasión, la hora de comer había sido una de ellas. Y ahora estaban a cuatro patas en el césped y gruñían, haciendo que Goober ladrara y les acariciara con él hocico juguetonamente.

Goober se había encariñado con los niños rápidamente. Nunca había sido un perro agresivo y siempre había sido muy perezoso, pero cuando los niños estaban con él, no hacia mas que lucirse. Él quería a los niños tanto como los niños lo querían a él.

-No vamos a terminar nunca de bañarlo si seguimos así.

Sin que Edward se diera cuenta, Bella le echó por la espalda el agua jabonosa de un pequeño cubo que estaban utilizando para bañar a Goober, mientras que los niños perseguían al perro. Edward se quedó paralizado de la impresión, pero una vez que se recobró del sock del agua fría recorriendo su espalda.

Bella intentó contener una carcajada cuando se giró hacia ella empapado.

-Me las vas a pagar.

Bella intentó echar a correr, pero Edward la agarro y le apuntó con la manguera.

-Ahhh! Está helada Eddie!- ella se escabulló de entre sus brazos mojados y echó a correr hacia donde estaban los niños, todo eso mientras era perseguida por Edward. Ella gritaba y reía cada vez que Edward la pillaba. Una de esas veces, Bella cogió a Kyle en brazos y lo usó como un escudo.

-No papi, no me mojes a mi!

-Vamos Edward- gritó Bella- no querrás mojar a Kyle, verdad?

-Deja al niño en el suelo y no haré que esto sea peor, tiene que pagar Srta. Swan.

Kevin iba sujeto al collar de Goober mientras lo montaba como si fuera un caballo. Llevaba el brazo levantado como si blandiera una espada imaginaria.

-Yo te salvaré mami! Kyle, prepárate para atacar!

-Siento haberte mojado Eddie- Edward sabia que Bella no estaba arrepentida en absoluto- pero parecía que estabas…acalorado

-Estamos en Washington, no tenemos ni idea de lo que significa estar acalorados- Bella se apartó en el mismo momento en el que Edward se lanzaba su hijo y la mujer que amaba.

Estuvieron fuera una hora más. Jugando un rato y terminando de darle el baño a Goober antes de entrar a la casa.

Una vez dentro, también intentaron darle un baño a los niños, una tarea difícil. Bella estaba persiguiendo a Kevin por toda la casa. Kyle no había dado problemas y Edward lo estaba bañando en esos mismos momentos.

-Keeeevin- canturreó Bella. Ella había visto unos piececitos esconderse debajo de la cama de Edward. Ella se subió en la cama muy despacio, gateando hacia el otro lado. Ella sabía que aquello iba a ser muy fácil. Cuando llegó al borde de la cama con rapidez.

-Te pillé!

-Ahhh!

Ella lo cogió mientras un cuerpecito desnudo salía de debajo de la cama.

-Hora del baño, señorito.

-Mami-dijo haciendo un puchero-no quiero bañarme.

-Buen intento, pero no te libras. Hueles a perro mojado y a hierba.

-El tío Emmett dice que los chicos deben oler a campo.

-A campo si, pero no a granja de pollos- Ella conocía muy bien la filosofía de Emmett- pero tu no hueles a campo, simplemente, hueles- gruñó juguetonamente.

Cuando los niños estuvieron listos y sentados tranquilamente viendo a Bob Esponja, Bella fue capaz de tomar una ducha. Edward había insistido en que ella se metiera primero ya que quería empezar a hacer la cena.

Se apoyó contra la pared de azulejos de la ducha dejando que el agua caliente cayera por su espalda, haciendo que se relajaran sus tensos músculos. Habían pasado muchas cosas en las que pensar. Se lo había pasado muy bien hoy. No lo podia negar. Le encantaba pasar el fin de semana con los niños sin tener nada que hacer.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta la hicieron salir de sus pensamientos. Era Edward. Abriendo la puerta de la ducha solo un poquito, asomó la cara. Qué era lo que quería? Era un poco estupido y ella lo sabia, usar la puerta como escudo. Los cristales eran prácticamente trasparentes. Y seguramente, Edward hubiera echado un buen vistazo antes de llamar.

-Estaba preocupado, llevas ahí metida 20 minutos

-Oh, lo siento, se me ha ido el santo al cielo, salgo…

-No! Quédate, termina de ducharte. Solo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien

Ella afirmó con la cabeza y cerró la puerta, buscó una esponja y el jabón. Oyó otro golpe.

Asomó la cabeza otra vez.

-Crees…te importaría…que me metiera contigo? En la ducha, claro- dijo tartamudeando un poquito. Bella no lo había visto nunca tartamudear. Y aún así, allí estaba, tartamudeando enfrente de ella. Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que él solo llevaba puesta una toalla.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza y Edward dejó caer la toalla. Bella no tuvo ningún pensamiento coherente en aquel momento. Se metió dentro. Desnudo. Muy cerca de ella. La cual, también estaba desnuda. En la ducha. Cuando se dio cuenta de aquello, dejó caer la esponja y el jabón.

Respira, se ordenó a sí misma. Solo respira. Intentaba comprender más o menos que era lo que estaba pasando. Estaba en la ducha. Desnuda. Vale. Edward estaba en la ducha. Desnudo. Con ella. Vale también. Nunca lo había visto en toda su desnuda gloria. Bueno, al menos no a plena luz. Y oh! Que vistas tan fantásticas.

Se acercó más a ella. Su pecho contra el suyo. La besó en los labios y le acarició los brazos, haciéndola sentir en llamas. Se acordó te un tiempo atrás. Solo habían dormido juntos una vez. Ella solo había tenido sexo una sola vez en su vida. No sabia como se hacia estando de pie!

Estupida! Se regañó a sí misma. Seguramente seria lo mismo que si estuvieras tumbada o de cualquier otra manera. Se quería preocupar, pero por algún motivo no sentía preocupación en absoluto. Nada de nada.

Pero para su sorpresa, Edward la empujó hasta que estuvo bajo el chorro de la ducha, mojándole el pelo de nuevo. Él cogió el champú que ella había llevado a la casa- o que Alice había comprado y había dejado allí permanentemente para ella- y empezó a lavarle el pelo. Ella no se había imaginado que él iba a hacer eso cuando le había pedido ducharse con ella. A lo mejor eso era un preludio al gran final. Pero a medida que continuaba la ducha, todo lo que él hizo, fue enjabonarla. El pelo. La espalda y el cuello, las piernas…todo.

La enjabonó de pies a cabeza, sin apartar los ojos de ella ni una vez.

Wola!

Bueno al fin he terminado con este capitulo! Ha sido dificilísimo traducir el narrador en tercera persona. La verdad es que este capitulo no cuenta mucho, pero vemos un poco mas clara la relación de Edward y Bella, más en el lado sexual e intimo de la relación. Una cosa importante también.

El próximo capitulo OS VA A ENCANTAR! Os lo aseguro, de verdad! Jijijiji.

Mañana lo empiezo a traducir y si no pasa nada el lunes lo subo!

Muchas gracias a todas por los reviews y las alertas! Me encanta leer vuestros mensajes. Sois genialessss

Espero que disfrutéis de la película, yo pienso ir a verla el sábado que viene!!! No puedo esperar a ver a mi Emmett!

Nos vemos en el próximo!


	31. Imposible

C32

Imposible.

Sábado 2 de Agosto

-Hey, perdón por la tardanza, Goober está resfriado y no está por la labor de tomarse sus medicinas. Él es peor que tú cuando estás enferma- comentó Bella metiendose en el coche.

-No me porto tan mal

-Por favor, Alice. Con solo estornudar, Jasper me tiene que llamar porque eres peor que un dolor de estómago. Pero aun así te queremos, creo.

-Gracias, es bueno saberlo. ¿Cómo están los niños? Llevo sin verlos un par de semanas.

-Bueno, volvimos al medico el viernes, Kyle sentía dolor, así que los llevamos a los dos a ver al Doctor P. nos dijo que todo iba bien y que les quitarían la escayola antes de que empezaran el cole. Al ser tan jóvenes sus huesos se sueldan antes, además la herida no era tan grave como parecía.

Alice empezó a hablar de algo, pero Bella no le prestó atención ya que se puso a recordar los acontecimientos de aquel día, el día en que los niños la llamaron mami…delante de toda la familia.

Viernes 4 de Julio.

-Hey bonita, que hay en la hoyita?

-Nada que a ti te importe, guapito, además eres un pesado.

-Cállate Alice, estaba hablándole a Bella y además ella no piensa que sea un pesado, verdad Bella?

-Emmett no le digas a tu hermana que se calle

-Yo solo opino que eres guapito, nada mas Em

-Pero Bella- dijo Emmett haciendo un puchero- se supone que yo soy tu favorito. Tu me quieres, soy gracioso, soy guapo, soy...

-Solo intenta distraerte pata coger un poco de ensalada de patata.

Bella se rió ante el comentario que había hecho Jasper que en ese momento entraba en la cocina. Y era verdad, Emmett solo estaba en la cocina porque la comida que había en el jardín era para la barbacoa y aún no estaba lista para comer.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Bella había pasado un día de fiesta con los Cullen o con nadie en general. Las mujeres estaban en la cocina haciendo ensalada verde, de patatas, pan casero y otro tipo de comida que tuvieran que ver con una barbacoa, mientras hablaban de sus cosas y se ponían al corriente de sus vidas. Los hombres estaban fuera, encargándose de la barbacoa e intentando no quemar la casa.

El 4 de Julio había sido una de las fiestas favoritas de Charlie, le gustaba especialmente porque era la única vez que Bella le dejaba repetir el pescado frito con rebozado especial que preparaba. El que hacia Bella normalmente, no era de su agrado, pero ella se empeñó en mantener a Charlie tan sano como le fuera posible. "Y mira que bien le hizo" solía pensar Bella "Debería haber dejado que disfrutara de la grasa mientras hubiera podido"

"_Anímate pequeñaja, volveremos a comerlo como tú lo preparas en un par de semanas_"

"_Eso depende de lo mucho que comas hoy, papá_"

"_No raciones le pescado, campanita"_

"Ya vale!" Se dijo a sí misma. Se odiaba cuando se ponía a recordar todo aquello, pero muchas veces no podía evitarlo y la pillaba con las defensas bajas. Echaba de menos a Charlie y a Henry, sobre todo en estas fechas, mas que en ninguna otra. Aquella era su fiesta, la fiesta de ser hombres, de comer como y cuanto quisieran sin que su hija y nieta monitorizara sus niveles de colesterol. Bebían cerveza y encendían fuegos artificiales para honrar a su país.

Aquella iba a ser la primera vez que celebraría el 4 de Julio desde...no esta muy segura de cómo se sentía respecto a aquello, pero iba a intentar pasárselo lo mejor posible por ellos dos.

-Bella- la llamo Esme haciéndola volver a la realidad- qué tal el trabajo? Ya teneis nuevos editores?

-Ya tenemos a uno de los Editores Ejecutivos, pero tengo que terminar de entrenarlo antes de que pueda hacerse cargo de la montaña de editores que tiene a su cargo. Parece un buen chico, pero creo que aun no a captado el concepto. La verdad es que estoy un poco harta de todo eso. No tengo la misma paciencia que tenia antes- Bella echó una cucharada de mayonesa sobre las judías con mas fuerza de lo habitual, mientras recordaba lo que había pasado el día anterior.

-Es nuevo, no puedes esperar que haga todo bien a la primera, Jesús! Ni que tu no hubieras tenido los mismos problemas que él cuando estabas en su puesto- Bella no tardó ni un minuto en contestar a aquello mientras que los demás miraban a Rose.

-No pienso que no tuviera dificultades cuando empecé, porque no soy tan lista, Rosalie. Sin embargo, cuando has trabajado en el mismo puesto en una empresa, que lleva 15 días trabajando el Luna Nueva haciendo el mismo trabajo días tras día y que aún no haya cogido el concepto básico, a eso lo llamaría tener un pequeño problema- normalmente, Bella no solía responder a los comentarios de Rose, pero por alguna extraña razón no se pudo contener más.

-Rose, no sabemos como funcionan las cosas en la empresa de Bella, así que...

-Lo entiendo Alice, ella lo ha dejado...

-Chicas.

-Rosalie, yo no lo he dicho para que parezca de ninguna manera. Es tal y como es, no lo he dicho para darme importancia. Lleva dos semanas haciendo un trabajo para el que está completamente capacitado y tiene una experiencia de 5 años y es incapaz de darse cuenta de las insignificantes diferencias que marcan a PLN de las demás editoriales. Eso es una cosa que...

-MAMI! MAMI! MAMI!

A Bella le desaparecieron los comentarios de Rosalie a cerca de cómo estaba entrenando al nuevo empleado en cuanto oyó a los niños llamarla a gritos. Aquella era la primera vez que la habían llamado mami delante de toda la familia. Pero aquellos no parecian gritos normales. Eran gritos de dolor, de los que hielan la sangre, los que toda madre teme oír.

Salió por la puerta de la cocina hacia el jardín trasero a toda prisa. Cuando estuvo fuera se encontró a los niños en el suelo y a Tanya llorando en los brazos de Robert. Edward y jasper estaban en el suelo junto a los niños y Carlisle pasó corriendo a su lado camino a la casa.

-Edward, qué ha pasado? Están bien?- le preguntó acercándose a ellos y arrodillándose junto a Jasper.

-Mami, mami me duele.

-Pumpking, qué ha pasado?- Bella no sabia que hacer mientras los veía allí tendidos en el suelo, llorando y sujetándose un brazo cada uno.

Apartó el flequillo de los ojos de Kevin con gentileza, con miedo de tocarle en otro lugar y hacerle mas daño.

-Estaban jugando en el árbol con Tanya. Los estaba vigilando, lo juro. Me volví un segundo y...y...empezaron a llamarte a gritos. Yo...yo no...

-Edward, cálmate, tranquilo- Bella pasó una mano por encima de los niños y la puso en su brazo. Sabia que aunque estuviera muy asustada, necesitaba ser fuerte, no solo por los niños, sino también por Edward. Siempre se estaba cuestionando su papel como padre- se pondrán bien, no ha sido culpa tuya.

-Mami, la llamó Kyle- nos hemos caído del árbol, estábamos jugando a ser piratas de árboles y la rama se ha roto antes de que pudiéramos salvar a Tanya.

-Bien, dejadme ver- Carlisle traía su maletín en una mano mientras se colocaba al otro lado de Jasper, le había pillado desprevenido cuando los niños empezaron a gritar. Nunca lo habían visto tan asustado.. Nunca se había llevado esa clase de sustos con sus hijos, a no ser que contara a Bella. Ella solía caerse a menudo, pero nunca había tenido mas que arañazos, moretones o alguna torcedura leve.

Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue lo que dijeron los niños. Había llamado a su madre. Fue algo inesperado y natural a la vez. Los niños se habían hecho daño antes- nada tan grave como aquello- pero nunca habían llamado a su madre, jamás. Pero el sabia que cuando la habían llamado esta vez, a quien llamaban era a Bella. Sentía como se le hinchaba el corazón al ver que los niños consideraban a Bella su madre y estaba seguro de que Bella sentía lo mismo.

Hoy era un día especial para él. Tenia a su hija de vuelta. Ella no era biológicamente suya, pero de todas las maneras que importaban, Bella era su hija y hacia años que no tenia a toda su familia junta. Desde la muerte de Charlie, Bella se había convertido en una persona distinta. Pero ahora ella estaba aquí, donde pertenecía y formando su propia familia.

-Ok, temo confirmar que se han roto los brazos, así que, Emmett, trae el coche de Edward hasta aquí, los demás iremos detrás de vosotros.

-No, yo quiero a mami- Kevin empezó a llorar otra vez cuando Jasper lo cogió en brazos.

-No pasa nada Pumpkin. Estoy aquí. No me voy a ir a ningún lado. El tío Jazz te va a llevar porque es mas grande y mas fuerte que yo, vale? Kyle?

-Mami, papi ha dicho que nos cogerás en el coche

-Claro, papi y yo os llevaremos en la parte de atrás del coche, mientras que el tío Jazz y la tía Ally van a ir delante y nos llevan al hospital- le aseguró a Kyle mientras se agarraba al brazo de Edward.

PRESENTE

-Bella, Bella me estás escuchando?

-Perdón

-Dónde estabas? Te has ido completamente. Llevo llamándote años- Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

-Alice, no seas tan exagerada. Además, a dónde vamos, si se puede saber? No eras la persona mas coherente esta mañana por teléfono

-Ya lo verás, pero para resumirlo te diré que nos vamos de compras.

-Vale.

-Vale? Has dicho vale? ¿Desde cuándo dices "vale" cuando te digo que nos vamos de compras?

-Desde hoy. Podemos ir al Toys R Us? Necesito comprar algo para los niños

Alice estiró el brazo y puso la mano en la frente de Bella

-Te encuentras bien?- le pregunto mientras comprobaba el pulso por si fuera muy alto o muy bajo.

Bella le apartó la mano

-Alice, estoy bien gracias, déjalo ya- le dijo riendo.

Sabia que no era nada normal en ella que no le pusiera pegas a uno de los viajes de compras de Alice, pero hoy no le importaba para nada. Además así se ahorraba un viaje a la tienda de juguetes ella sola.

-Qué vas a comprar? Es algo que quieren los niños? Puedo darles una fiesta de cumpleaños ahora, por favor?

-Fui con Edward a matricular a los niños al colegio. Los quieren meter en pre-escolar, así que hemos decidido que les hagan unas pruebas para ver si los pueden pasar directamente a primero de primaria. Son muy listos para tener solo 5 años.

-No era Kyle el que llamaba al pre-escolar el cole de los bebés?

Bella se rió junto con Alice al recordar cuando había dicho eso. Se había enfadado y había cogido una rabieta al enterarse de que tenia que ir a pre-escolar.

-Si, es exactamente por eso por lo que queremos que les suban un curso. Con lo listos que son no creo el motivo de que tengan que pasar un año allí.. Por eso quiero comprarles algunos juegos electrónicos de aprendizaje, a ver si les gustan. Edward me ha prohibido que les compre nada relacionado con Bob Esponja.

-Aguafiestas.

-Eso es lo mismo que le dije yo y no, sigues sin poder darles una fiesta. Ellos no quieren una y su cumpleaños ya ha pasado.

-Pero si tienen 5 años! Cómo habéis podido decirles que si' no saben lo que quieren, ellos...

-Ellos no tienen amigos de su edad a parte de tanya, además, no eres tu la que siempre dice que saben siempre lo que quieren? Que no son niños normales?

-tenias que recordarme eso, verdad?- Alice movió la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras entraba al aparcamiento del centro comercial. Alice no sabia que cuando dijo aquellas palabras, estas se volverían contra ella. Quería con todas sus fuerzas darles una fiesta de cumpleaños, pero siempre quedaba el año que viene y además, los niños tendrían a un montón de amigos a los que invitar.

Aunque Alice no podía quejarse. Porque a pesar de las cosas que habían pasado y de la época del año en la que estaban, la relación de Bella y Edward iba por buen camino. Los niños la llamaban mami y ella se sentía como su madre. Eran una verdadera familia. Edward se mostraba mas abierto con los demás y era mas divertido, cosa que casi nunca había sido en toda su aburrida vida. Salía más, hacia mas cosas y pasaba más tiempo con el resto de la familia.

Pero era a Bella a la que más se le notaba el cambio. Sonreía y reía más. "Mi mejor amiga ha vuelto" pensaba Alice con felicidad. Alice había tenido todas sus esperanzas en que un día ocurriera eso, aunque debía admitir que una parte de ella temía que nunca volviera a tener de vuelta a Bella.

Bella estaba volviendo a resurgir y las tragedias del pasado no parecian tan difíciles de superar. Aunque quizás aquella fuera la calma que precedía a la tormenta.

-Qué te parece este? Viene con un par de juegos y no tiene nada que ver con Bob Esponja. O este otro, se puede enchufar a la tele como la XBox de Emmett y trae mandos. Creo que este les gustará mas que el de ordenador…creo que me llevaré los dos y unos cuantos juegos para cada uno.

Alice se rió para si misma. Bella estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo que ella, hacer preguntas sin esperar una respuesta.

Quien lo iba a decir, la maternidad era lo que Bella necesitaba para empezar a disfrutar ir de compras. "Debería haber hecho que se quedara embarazada hace años si llego a saber que de esa forma habría ido al centro comercial con tanta facilidad" Alice se rió ante sus pensamientos. Por lo menos iban a criar niños juntas aunque a Alice lo que realmente le hubiera gustado es que ella y su mejor amiga hubieran estado embarazadas al mismo tiempo.

-Alice mira, es el maletín de pintura mágica. Solo aparece si pintas en el papel especial y en ningún sitio más. Edward es tan primario con los colores. Creo que deberíamos pasar por la tienda de bricolaje y comprar pintura, el beige tiene que desaparecer. Nada muy chillón, pero beige no. Verde, me gusta el verde.

-Por supuesto que te gusta

¿-Cómo dices?

-Oh, nada de nada, que me gustan esos juegos.

-A mí también. Creo que me los voy a llevar todos. Edward no se enfadará con la pintura, porque no se puede manchar nada. Vamos!

-Vale, hacemos otra parada y después a mi casa.

-Hola!- contestó Bella después de que sonara su móvil- no, aún estamos fuera, pero he comprado lo que te dije para los niños y un maletín de pintura que no mancha…si, no mancha y no, no es…para de comportarte como un bebé!

-Dile a mi hermano que no sea tan exagerado y que para las manchas está la tintorería.

-Él dice que no tendría que gastarse el dinero en la tintorería sin o le diéramos pintura a niños de 5 años.

-Y aún te preguntas por qué les gusta Bob Esponja? No les dejas que hagan nada divertido. Eres un aburrido. Pon el manos libres, por favor, Bella..

-Alice, no soy aburrido, es que tiene que haber ciertas reglas.

-Las reglas apestan. Déjales que se coman el pincel!

-Se dicen déjales que se coman el pastel, Alice.

-No entiendo como has podido salir tan estirado teniéndonos a Emmett y a mí alrededor.

-Supongo que soy como soy porque he crecido con mucho caos a mí alrededor. Además, no soy un estirado, soy una persona responsable mas bien.

-Chicos, por qué no...-Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras que los otros dos continuaban discutiendo. Alice incluso le quitó el teléfono a Bella y se puso a chillarle a Edward por el auricular.

Pero si ni siquiera era pintura de verdad! Era de mentira y a allí estaba ella, escuchando como su mejo amiga discutía con su hermano y al hombre al que amaba por algo que ya poco tenia que ver con la dichosa pintura. Bella estaba segura de que Alice solo hacia todo aquello para hacer rabiar a Edward.

Pero no podía culpar a Alice de sus acciones. Edward se picaba con mucha facilidad.

-CHICOS!- chilló quitándole el teléfono a Alice de las manos- parad de una vez. Alice, Edward puede ser que sea un poco estirado, pero hace las cosas lo mejor que puede, dale una tregua.

-Oh claro, defiende a tu hombre- bufó Alice.

-Cremallera. Y tú, cálmate un poco y deja de llamar a tu hermana duendecillo diabólico.

-Ja!

-Ja, tu!

-Bella ha dicho que eres un estirado

-Y no ha negado que tu seas un duendecillo diabólico

-No lo soy

-Si lo eres

-No lo soy

-Si lo eres!

-Cerrad el pico, los dos!

-Perdón.

-Sois peores que los niños, y ni siquiera es pintura de verdad Edward

-Hay algo mas limpio que eso, Edward?

-Nadie te ha preguntado, princesa de los duendecillos diabólicos

-Adios Edward, te llamaré cuando llegue a casa.

-Adios Bella.

-Era todo eso necesario, Alice?

-No, pero ha sido divertido. Se enfada con facilidad. Admítelo, ha sido divertido.

-Como quieras. ¿Por qué estamos en la farmacia?

-Necesito comprar una cosa y tu también.

¿-El qué?

-Esto

Bella se giró para mirar a lo que Alice estaba señalando. Lo que tenia delante era una balda llena de test caseros de embarazo. A Bella le tomó un minuto darse cuenta de lo que "necesito comprar una cosa" significaba.

-Estas Embarazada!

-Grítalo mas fuerte, creo que hay dos personas en el aparcamiento que no se han enterado. Y si, lo estoy o al menos eso creo. Quiero estar completamente segura antes de decirle nada a Jasper. Me como todo la comida que tengo a mano y anoche me comí un sándwich de pepinillos con mayonesa.

-Tu odias los pepinillos

-Ves?

-Pero para qué necesito comprar yo uno?

-Bueno, tu no lo necesitas, pero es que no lo quiero hacer yo sola

-Osea, resumiendo. Piensas que estás embarazada, quieres hacerte la prueba en casa antes de decírselo a Jasper y quieres que yo, que no estoy embarazada, me haga una también porque no quieres hacértela sola.

-Si Bella, si- Alice cogió dos cajas y se dirigió hacia la caja registradora

-Esto es todo, señora?

-Sí

-Pero por qué tengo que hacérmelo yo? Estaré contigo, no es suficiente?

-Bellaaa-protestó Alice- te empiezas a parecer a mi hermano. Coge la maldita caja, vale? Va a salir negativo, así que qué mas da?

-Se van a hacer las dos la prueba pero usted no está embarazada?

-N...

-Nunca se ha acostado con nadie, jamás.

-Alice!-siseó Bella. Alice podía tener muy poco tacto de vez en cuando.

-Qué? No lo has hecho. Quizás si lo hicieras, no tendrías tantos problemas en acompañar a tu mejor amiga desde que nacimos en lo que puede ser el mejor día de su vida.

-Nos vamos ya. Son las hormonas las que hablan.

-Tengo 18. les puedo ayudar con eso.

-Cómo? Ayuda? No, creo que no. Adiós- Bella agarró fuertemente a Alice del brazo y la sacó de la farmacia. No podía creer que su amiga hubiera dicho nada como eso. Bueno, si se lo podía imaginar y solo podía pedir que Alice estuviera embarazada y así ahorrarse de matarla por e bochorno que le acababa hacer pasar.

Alice casi la metió a la fuerza en el asiento del copiloto del coche.

-Ya empiezan las hormonas?

-Que puedo decir...

-Bella, dame el palito para que pueda hacer pi-pi en él

-No hasta que haya leído las instrucciones para estar seguras de que todo loo entendemos bien y no tendremos que volver a por otro. Así que siéntate ahí y no te muevas hasta que termine de leer.

-Me gustas mas cuando eres una marisabidilla que cuando eres una marimandona.

Bella continuó mientras que Alice estaba sentada en el baño de su casa esperando impacientemente que Bella terminara de leer.

Ella estaba mas o menos feliz de estar aquí con Alice en ese momento- Alice siempre había querido tener niños, pero nunca mostraba que estaba deseando tenerlo.

Bella se preguntó si quería tener niños. Técnicamente ya tenia dos, pero tener niños, físicamente, era algo que no se atrevía a soñar después de... Tenia miedo, miedo de todo lo que pudiera pasar. A ella le asustaba pensar en lo que le pudiera haber pasado. No quería hacerle eso a sus hijos y la manera mas fácil de hacer que eso no pasara, era no tenerlos.

Kevin y Kyle eran totalmente diferentes. No los había tenido e incluso así esos maravillosos niños habían parecido en su vida y se habían hecho con su corazón. Eran suyos, pero no sabia si los podría proteger. Si se alejaba de ellos, estaría haciéndoles la misma cosa que le habían hecho a ella, pero si se quedaba... no sabría que hacer.

-Ok, mantén el palito debajo tuya, con cuidado y haz pi-pí encima. Con...

-Bella, sé como hacer pi-pí en un palito

-Te has hecho un test de embarazo antes?- Alice no le contestó- Suponía que no. Ahora no te pases mucho. Tápalo y hay que esperar de 2 a 5 minutos. En el cuadradito pondrá "embarazada" si lo estás y "no embarazada" si no lo estás. Vale?

Alice asintió con la cabeza y pensó que prefería tener con ella a la Bella marimandona que no a la sin alegría y marisabidilla Bella. Pero o le dijo nada. Solo sonrió mientras seguía las instrucciones de Bella.

-Vale, ahora tu.

-De verdad?

-Si, ahora haz pis.

Bella cogió el palito que Alice le tendía e hizo pi-pi en é es que le hiciera mucha gracia aquello, pero tampoco es que fuera a salir positivo. Lo único es que encontraba un gasto inútil malgastar un test. Seguro que ahora había una mujer necesitándolo en serio y no encontraría ninguno por culpa de Alice y de su manía de no hacerlo sola.

-Feliz?

-Si.

-Alice, te quieres sentar? Si estás embarazada lo mas seguro es que le provoques dolor de cabeza al bebe. Bella se sentó en el suelo delante de la bañera a esperar que pasaran los minutos.

-Alice, mira tu palito, es la hora.

-Toma, mira tu también el tuyo- la risa musical de Alice resonó por todo el baño mientras miraba a su palito- ESTOY EMBARAZADA! EMBARAZADA! Oh Bella, te lo puedes creer? Embarazada!

-Felicidades Alice, estoy muy contenta por ti

-Tengo que llamar a Jasper y decirle que venga a casa- Alice salió corriendo del baño, Bella apoyó la espalda contra la bañera. Estaba feliz por Alice, pero triste a la vez. Se suponía que se iban a quedar embarazadas a la vez. Era lo que habían planeado cuando eran pequeñas, pero eso no iba a pasar.

" No puedo traer a nadie a este mundo y maldecirlo con mi fabulosa suerte"- pensó Bella.

Bella dejó caer la cabeza en la bañera. Podía oír a Alice hablar con Jasper desde la otra habitación. Por el rabillo del ojo podía ver su palito, donde había caído cuando Alice la había abrazado en su euforia. Lo cogió y le dio la vuelta.

-Bella, va a llegar a casa en una hora, hora y media como máximo. Te tengo que llevar a casa y preparar algo de cena. Quiero que esté tranquilo cuando se lo diga. Estoy segura de que esto no le va a pillar de sorpresa. He tenido nauseas, no mucho pero creo que...Bella? Que pasa?

Bella no la miró. Solo se miraba las manos. Alice se sentó a su lado, preocupada por lo que le pasara a su amiga. Ahora se sentía mal. Había estado tan contenta con sus cosas que no se había parado a pensar en como afectaría aquello a Bella. Alice sabia, por mucho que ella lo negara, que Bella quería tener hijos, pero aun estaba asustada.

No extendía por qué Bella no podía ver que ella era una persona muy distinta a su madre y por qué continuaba culpándose de lo de Charlie. Pero lo que sí sabio era lo mucho que esas perdidas la habían afectado y que siempre marcarían como vivir su vida.

-Bella, a tus hijos no les va a pasar nada.

-Pero...- empezó a decir aun mirándose las manos.

Alice miró también a las manos de Bella, preparada para tomárselas en las suyas, pero se paró en seco.

_Embarazada._

_Aquí está! Ya sé que os dije que os gustaría y espero que así haya sido, aunque a lo mejor me decir que os habéis sorprendido o que ya os lo esperabais desde que aparecieron en la farmacia._

_Siento la tardanza en subir este, pero ayer no lo pude terminar de traducir. Cuando llegue de trabajar tenia un dolor de cabeza horrible. Como si Emmett se hubiera puesto a jugar al baseball con mi cabeza de pelota._

_Y hoy no lo tenia a primera hora porque se ha puesto a nevar! Y para lo poco que nieva donde vivo yo pues hay que salir a disfrutar!_

_Mañana espero tener el siguiente._

_Nos vemos en el próximo!_


	32. Nuevos Comienzos

CAPITULO 33: Nuevos Comienzos

Jueves 7 de Agosto.

Alice se quedó allí sentada sin moverse y mirando al test de embarazo que Bella tenia en las manos antes de que se lanzara a los brazos de Bella.

-Oh Bella, vamos a estar embarazadas a la vez! Te lo puedes creer? Embarazadas! Juntas! No me puedo creer que se haya cumplido nuestro deseo!

Los brazos de Bella caían desanimados a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Ella estaba…en sock. Embarazada. ¿Cómo podía estar embarazada? Bueno, claro que sabia como podía estarlo, pero no se suponía que pasaba de esa manera. No después de solo haberlo hecho una vez y ni siquiera había puesto mucho empeño en ello. No se suponía que iba a pasar en absoluto. No se suponía que se iba a quedar embarazada. Echar raíces. Ella era Bella. Marisabidilla, no me quiero casar, Bella. No madre-amorosa de dos pronto tres o cuatro si estos últimos eran gemelos. La casita con la valla blanca hacia mucho que había desaparecido de sus planes de futuro.

"_Joder! Qué se supone que voy a hacer ahora_?" pensó para sí misma Bella.

-Alice…

-Bella…embarazada? ¿Pero cómo puedes estar embarazada? Tu eres virgen, verdad?

-Ummm…

-Swan!- Bella se levantó de golpe cuando oyó a la enfermera llamarla para que entrara a la consulta del médico. Le agradeció mentalmente a la enfermera él haberla distraído de sus pensamientos sobre aquella tarde. La reacción de Alice ante aquella noticia había sido…mejor de lo que ella se había esperado, pero la verdad es que no estaba muy contenta de haberse enterado que su mejor amiga había perdido su virginidad con su hermano y ella no se había enterado de nada.

-Puede ponerse en la bascula por favor? Es alérgica a algo querida?

Bella respondió a todas las preguntas que le hizo la enfermera y se quedó quietecita durante todas las pruebas que pasó antes de que llegara el doctor. Estaba nerviosa por saber si el test había dado un falso positivo o no. Había la mitad de posibilidades de que fuera un falso positivo.

"_Era un test casero de embarazo. No podía ser correcto con exactitud al 100%. Además, no he tenido ni una falta_"- pensó para si misma.

Y para ella el test tenia que estar mal, no podía haberse quedado embarazada con tan solo un intento.

"_Pareces una chica de instituto a la que no le han dado la charla. Bella tienes 24 años, sabes perfectamente que muchas veces solo hace falta un intento_" recordó las palabras que le había dicho Alice.

Y sabia que aquello era verdad, pero se empeñaba en pensar que aquello fuera una falsa alarma y un aviso de Dios de que no era bueno esconderle cosas a Alice. Aunque Alice no le hubiera dicho desde un principio que Edward era su hermano.

Toc Toc

-Hola Bella, qué tal estás? No te esperaba por aquí tan pronto.

-Hola Dra. Christianson- Bella estaba nerviosa y la Dra. Christianson lo sabia.

-Así que estás aquí para confirmar si estás embarazada, te has hecho un test en casa, verdad?

-Si.

-De cuánto tiempo crees que puedes estar? Tienes nauseas matutinas?

-Bueno, pues la verdad es que yo no sospechaba nada. Mi mejor amiga me hizo hacerme el test porque ella creía estarlo y no quería hacerlo sola. Pero no hay manera de que yo esté embarazada de verdad- la doctora la miró con cara rara-bueno, si hay manera pero es que no he tenido ni una falta ni un retraso!

-Bella, hay casos en los que las mujeres no dejan de tener el periodo hasta el segundo trimestre de su embarazo. No es común, pero no es la primera vez que pasa. La verdad es, que estas embarazada. No sé si decirte felicidades o no, pero estás muy embarazada- la doctora se levantó de su silla y fue hacia una estantería- voy a salir del cuarto para que te pongas esta bata y después vamos a hacer un ultrasonido para asegurarnos que tu y el bebé estáis en perfectas condiciones.

Dos horas mas tarde, Bella salio de la consulta del medico con una bolsa en la mano. En ella llevaba vitaminas prenatales, folletos de mamá primeriza. Un librito de 20 paginas de qué hacer, comer y como mantenerse en forma durante el embarazo y una imagen del ultrasonido de su feto de dos meses cuyo latido era tan suave como el batir de las alas de una libélula.

" _Cómo se lo voy a decir a Edward?"_

-Hola!

-Bell-a-rama! ¿Qué tal andas cosita? Eh?

-Emmett, cuantos capuchinos llevas en el cuerpo?- le preguntó Bella al entrar a casa de los Cullen. Aquella era la noche en la que Alice y Jasper iban a decírselo a la familia.

-Cómo sabes que he tomado café? Y que hay de malo en eso?

-A que Bella ha adivinado que tienes una sobredosis de cafeína? ¿Qué te ha llamado esta vez?- le preguntó Jasper a Bella cuando ella y Emmett entraron el salón donde estaban sentados todos.

-Mami!- gritaron los niños.

-Bell-a-rama, qué tal andas cosita- lo imitó Bella mientras abrazaba a los niños- Hola mis niños, qué tal os lo habéis pasado hoy con papá?

-Hemos ido al trabajo de papi hoy! Nunca habíamos ido antes, pero ha dicho que como ya teníamos 5 años y ya éramos grandes, podíamos ir hoy- le explicó Kevin con los ojos muy abiertos y moviendo mucho las manos para explicarse.

-Ah, sí?- Bella llevaba encaramado a Kyle a su cadera mientras abrazaba a Esme que acababa de salir de la cocina para después acercarse a Carlisle y darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Si- le aseguro Kyle- y hemos conocido a toda la gente de la Ostra.

-De la Orquesta- le corrigió Edward mientras Bella se sentaba a su lado, aunque un poquito mas retirado de lo que él se esperaba. La miró y vio algo raro en su cara, pero no sabia lo que podía ir mal.

-Y eso es lo que he dicho papi, Ostrestra y –dijo mirando a Bella- pudimos tocar en el piano del trabajo de papi. Era brillante.

-Pero mami- dijo Kyle- era blanco. No me gustó el piano blanco. Me gusta le que papi tiene en casa, el negro.

-Y a mí también me gusta el negro, me puedo ver la cara en él- dijo Bella.

Los niños continuaron monopolizando la conversación durante los siguientes 20 minutos hasta que se fueron a jugar al cuarto de juegos. Edward continuó mirando a Bella y se fijó que Alice también la miraba de reojo. Bella no lo miraba y tan solo le devolvía las miradas a Alice furtivamente. No podía entender por qué se mostraba tan distante con él. Vale que solía comportarse así a veces, pero aquella vez era extraño. Estaba como intentando esconderse de él para que no viera algo que quería ocultar.

" _A lo mejor Alice y ella tienen problemas? No es cosa mía...es que está distraída, eso es, está distraída"_

Por mucho que Edward le diera vueltas a las cosas, no podía dejar de pensar que había algo que no iba bien. Pero por ahora no iba a preocuparse por eso. Al menos no mucho. Ella se lo contaría cuando estuviera lista. Las palabras de su madre resonaron en su cabeza.

_Ahora se deja llevar por la cabeza._

-Estooo, Jasper y yo tenemos algo que contaros.

-Por fin!

-Emmett!- le riñó Esme.

-Qué ! Ya es hora de que hayan decidido casarse !...Ay! Rosie! Por qué me has pegado?

-Por ser un idiota. Por lo menos podrías dejarla que contara sus cosas.

-No importa, estoy acostumbrada a la idiotadas de Em, pero eso no era lo que os queremos contar.

-Y?- dijo Carlisle.

-Bueno, Alice y yo estamos embarazados.

Todos lo que estaban en la habitación empezaron a hablar a la vez y se levantaron a felicitar y a abrazar a los futuros padres.

-Bell! Voy a ser tío! Tío! Es lo mejor. Tío Em!- Emmett cogió a Bella en brazos y la levantó del suelo.

-Em, tu ya eres tío y además, no puedo respirar.

-EMMETT! Pon a Bella en el suelo de inmediato! AHORA!- la voz de Alice resonó por todo el salón al ver como Emmett tenia cogida a Bella. Desde detrás y rodeándole el abdomen con los brazos.

-Woa, creo que me he mareado un poco.

-Ven, siéntate aquí- dijo Edward acogiéndola de la mano y sentándola en un sillón, encantado de tener una excusa para tocarla. Edward pensó que Bella podría estar enferma tal y como Alice había gritado a Emmett.

-Ya estoy mejor, gracias.

-Em, idiota.

-Genial, ahora aparecen las hormonas del embarazo. Y no puedo estar feliz? Si, ya sé que soy tío, pero no de tu parte, Alice. Además, que prefieres, que esté así de feliz o que me ponga a patearle el trasero a Jasper, por dejarte preñada? Sabes que puedo hacerlo.

-Por dios, dejadlo ya! Nadie le va a pegar a nadie dentro de casa. Salir fuera para eso, pero- dijo Esme cuando vio que Emmett tiraba rumbo a la puerta trasera- no en la noche especial del Jasper y Alice. Pégate con Jasper mañana y después apáñatelas como puedas con la furia de Alice.

-Gracias por la sentencia de muerte, Esme- le dijo Jasper.

-Vale, vale. Tranquilos todos y ahora para celebrarlo voy a abrir una botella de sidra fría. Nada de alcohol para ti de ahora en adelante, señorita- Carlisle le dio un beso a Alice en la frente. Tenia un brillo de felicidad en los ojos que no podía esconder. Su niña había crecido y estaba a punto de empezar una familia por su cuenta.

Cuando todo el mundo se tranquilizo y se sentó, empezaron las conversaciones sobre futuros planes para el bebé. Incluso los chicos estaban interesados en oírlas. Bella se disculpó diciendo que tenia que ir al baño, pero en vez de ir directamente al baño, se dirigió a la puerta.. Salió al porche y se sentó en los escalones de piedra. No habían pasado ni dos segundos cuando Alice abrió la puerta. Bella no tuvo ni que girarse para saber que era ella quien se encontraba detrás.

Esme y Carlisle no eran tan sigilosos si querían hablar con ella de algo que les preocupara. A Emmett lo hubiera oído acercarse un kilómetro antes y a Rosalie no le gustaba estar en la mi habitación que ella si podía evitarlo.

Jasper siempre sabia que decirle pero nunca lo hacia cuando todos estaban presentes y ella sabia que Edward no preguntaría directamente que era lo que le pasaba. Así que Alice era la única opción lógica que le quedaba. Además ella le había estado lanzando miradas toda la noche, esperando el momento oportuno para acorralarla.

Lo único bueno era que Alice no iba a empezar a gritarle, aunque quisiera. Se había tomado muy bien lo que Bella le había dicho, pero aun así le dolía que no se lo hubiera dicho antes.

-Por qué no me lo dijiste? Eres mi mejor amiga" le preguntó Alice. No había tenido mucho tiempo de hacerle preguntas ya que Bella había salido pitando de su casa con la excusa de que Alice tenia que prepararse para cuando llegara Jasper. Y aquello le había salido bien, solo porque Alice de verdad necesitaba hablar con Jasper, pero Bella sabia que no podría darle esquinazo a Alice por mucho tiempo.

Era ahora o nunca.

-No lo sé, me estoy acostumbrado a los cambios todavía, Al.

-Cuándo?

-La noche antes de que me enterara de que Edward era tu hermano. Fui a visita a los niños, pero Estaban con Esme y Edward se olvidó de avisarme. Cenamos juntos y vimos una película. Fui a la cocina a beber agua y el vino detrás de mí. Y a partir de ahí, bueno...ya te lo puedes imaginar.

-Pero Bella, por qué no me dijiste nada? Ni siquiera dejaste intuir nada. Nunca. Somos las mejores amigas desde el útero. Y no me pongas excusas tontas Bella.

-Lo sé Alice y siento muchísimo no haberte contado nada. Es que... no podía... nosotros... es que- Bella intentaba buscar las razones de por qué no había dicho nada a Alice. La verdad es que ahora no le importaba decirle a su mejor amiga que había sido su hermano quien la había hecho una mujer, no tenia miedo de admitirlo, de lo que tenia miedo era de sí misma.

Alice puso una mano en la rodilla de Bella.

-Te entiendo- le dijo mientras que Bella le apretaba con fuerza la mano- has ido al medico, verdad? ¿Qué te ha dicho? Era una falsa alarma? O estaba bien? Qué!

-Estoy de dos meses.

-Cuándo se lo vas a decir a Edward?- Bella se quedó callada un minuto antes de contestar y cuando abrió la boca para contestar, no le salieron las palabras- se lo vas a decir, verdad? No se lo puedes ocultar- Bella siguió sin decir nada- Bella, escúchame- Alice giró todo el cuerpo para quedarse de frente a Bella y le cogió las manos entre las suyas, haciendo que Bella la mirara a los ojos- Tu, tu no eres tu madre, Bella. Mira como te comportas con los niños. Eso tiene que decirte algo. Y eso tiene que ser que no eres en nada como tu madre... ni en el terreno de la maternidad ni en el personal. Si fueras como ella no estarías en el lugar que estás ahora- dijo. Bella desvió la mirada.

-Sé que Charlie...

-No tiene nada que ver con eso- Bella intentó convencer a Alice, agitando la cabeza para descartar los recuerdos que se le habían venido a la mente.

-Sí lo és. Creo que no lo sabes con certeza, pero Bella, estás tan cerrada a los demás y haces tanta fuerza para mantenerte así que es insoportable, como sigas así te vamos a tener que abrir con un abrelatas!- Alice sabia que acababa de decir una tontería, pero lo había hecho aposta y con eso consiguió que Bella esbozara una ligera sonrisa.

-Y qué crees que Edward me va a decir?

-Que te quiere y tú sabes que te quiere. Que será feliz y que no podrá esperar a tener el bebé. Lo conoces Bella. Siempre lo has conocido.

-Promete que no le dirás nada, ni a él ni a nadie. Por favor.

-Solo si prometes que se lo dirás pronto. Le sentará muy mal enterarse de que tú lo sabias y que has esperado mucho para decírselo.

Bella afirmó ligeramente mientras que Alice la rodeaba con sus pequeños brazos.

Viernes 8 de Agosto.

Ring, Ring, Ring

-Digame?- contestó Bella con rapidez.

-Bella, estás bien? Llevo intentando que me cojas el teléfono dos minutos.

-Lo siento Jen, si estoy bien- le dijo Bella a su nueva secretaria. La verdad es que no se encontraba bien, la verdad es que se estaba volviendo loca.

-Vale, si tú lo dices. Tienes una llamada de un tal Sr. Cullen por la línea dos.

-Gracias Jen- Bella apretó el botón de la línea 2- Hola Edward, va todo bien?

-Si, bueno, mas o menos.

-Mas o menos?

-Necesito dejar a los niños contigo un par de horas, la casa se ha inundado...de aguas residuales.

-Edward, lo siento mucho, pero como se ha inundado tu casa?

-Mi casa no Bella, la tuya. Fui a recoger a Goober. Los niños querían llevarlo de paseo y cuando llegamos, el barrio estaba lleno de coches de bomberos y de gente trabajando por todas partes. Creo que estaban trabajando en el alcantarillado de tu calle y golpearon una tubería. Tu casa y la de color rosa se han inundado. Emmett me va a ayudar a sacar tus cosas y a llevarlas a mi casa.

-Jesús!, Vale, gracias. Y si, puedes traer a los niños. Saldré antes del trabajo en cuanto termine de hacer unas cosillas. ¿Dónde estás?

-A cinco minutos.

-Ok, te espero abajo. Adios!

Bella se tomo un par de minutos para componerse y entender lo que Edward le acababa de decir. Pensó en lo que tendría que hacer con su casa inundada de...eso. Estaba deseando preguntarle a Edward si podía quedarse con él y estaba segura de que estaría mas que contento de que se quedara, pero no quería ser un estorbo. Él iba a recoger sus cosas, pero quizás solo lo hacia para que ella tuviera algo que ponerse. Y por supuesto, que tendría que lavar toda esa ropa antes de podérsela poner.

Después de pensar en eso, se sentía tonta. Claro que Edward querría que se quedara con él. Y con él es con quien quería estar.

Se levantó de detrás de su mesa y salió de su despacho.

-Jen, vuelvo enseguida y le puedes decir al Sr. G, que me iré a la hora de comer? Es una emergencia.

-Vale, va todo bien?

-Si, mas o menos. Es algo que tengo que solucionar.

-Mami!- gritaron los niños mientras entraban en la oficina seguidos de Edward.

-Nos vamos a quedar contigo en tu trabajo hoy?- preguntó Kyle.

-Si, te toca ahora a ti?- Bella tomó a Kyle en brazos y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Si, aunque mi trabajo es muy aburrido. No es tan divertido como el de papi, pero a lo mejor nos podemos ir antes y comprar un helado.

Los niños se rieron locos de contentos con la noticia de que iban a comer helado mientras que Edward besaba a Bella con delicadeza, con una mano puesta en la parte baja de su espalda.

-Hola.

-Edward, yo...

-Bella, Edward, que bueno verte de nuevo- Angela de dio un abrazo a Edward y les acaricio el pelo a los niños antes de continuar su camino pasillo adelante. Era una persona agradable, pensó Edward, no era entrometida, pero tampoco distante. Si no en un termino medio bastante agradable.

-Emmett está metiendo en cajas algunas de tus cosas y Goober ya está en casa. Hay algo en particular que necesites?

-Mami, tienes una oficina? Por donde se va? La podemos ver? Seguro que es grande. Eres muy lista así que debe de ser muy grande, la podemos ver?

Bella se rió-

-Claro, es aquélla puerta de allí- dijo señalando a la puerta del final del pasillo- esa es mi oficina, si os habéis portado bien...

-Si, nos hemos portado bien!-dijo Kevin.

-bien, entonces, quizás haya una bolsa dentro con una sorpresa para vosotros- lo niños salieron corriendo- creo que necesitaré todo lo básico, claro. Dios, ni siquiera puedo pensar en lo que necesito.

Antes de que Edward pudiera decir nada, Mike apareció de la nada

-Hola Bella, he oído que te marchabas.

-No, todavía no, Michael. Necesitas algo?

-Hmmm, n o sabia que tenias hijos. Creí que estabas soltera. Nunca lo habías mencionado- miró de una manera muy grosera a Edward y eso que no había dicho nada o había sido presentado todavía.

-Bueno Michael, creo que no es necesario que vaya dando partes de mi vida privada por la oficina.

-Él es tu marido? No llevas anillo.

-Si, soy Edward y ella no lleva anillo porque no le gusta llevarlo y yo respeto sus decisiones.

-Papi!- los interrumpieron los niños- mira lo que nos ha comprado mami- dijo Kyle mientras que Edward lo cogía en brazos y Bella cogía a Kevin.

-Wow, vaya coches tan chulos- dijo Edward acercando la mano al coche- creo que me los voy a llevar para...

-No! Mami los a comprado para nosotros

-Solo está bromeando- dijo Bella riendo- perdónanos Michael.

Edward le cogió la mano a Bella y caminaron hacia los ascensores. Mike se quedó allí plantado, mirándolos.

Una vez en casa, con los niños cenados, bañados y en la cama, Edward y Bella terminaron de sacar las cosas de Bella de las cajas y de ponerlas en los cajones y en el espacio que Edward le había hecho en su armario. Trabajaban en silencio. Mientras que él colgaba la ropa que Emmett y él habían traído de su casa después de que Bella insistiera en lavarla, Bella colocaba camisetas y otras cosas en los cajones que había dejado libres. Edward asumió que a ella le gustaba este silencio. La paz. Ya que no hacia ningún esfuerzo en entablar conversación.

Pero algo parecía fuera de lugar aún y no sabia el qué. Estaba desesperado por saber cuales eran los pensamientos que plagaban su cabeza, porque el no saberlo también estaba plagando con ideas raras su cabeza. No le importaba si quería o no quería contarle lo que le pasaba, lo que necesitaba era que hablara con él. No le importaba la tranquilidad del silencio, pero sabia que aquella vez ese silencio significaba que estaba preocupada por algo que no quería contarle.

-y... quien es ese Michael? Es solo un compañero de trabajo?

Bella se giró y miró a Edward mientras cogía mas ropa y desaparecía dentro del armario para colgarla. La pregunta la había pillado desapercibida por completo. No habían hablado desde que habían acostado a los niños.

Cuando Edward salió del armario vio que tenia una cara rara. A Bella se le dibujo una sonrisa en la cara antes de volverse hacia los cajones.

-Celoso.

Edward se paró en seco.

-Um, no, solo que parecía un poco... raro, pero creo que se portaba así por los niños y por mí. No parecía muy contento.

-Bueno, a Mike le gusto, mas o menos. Es la historia de querer lo que no se puede tener, creo. Y como le he dicho. No voy comentando mi vida personal con mis compañeros de trabajo. Y eso de que no estaba informado de que no tenia niños es para echarse a reír. Casi nunca estaba en la oficina ya que trabajaba en casa antes de que aparecieran los problemas con Johnson. Podríamos decir que Michael es la mosca que molesta en mitad de la comida.

Edward se rió

-Osea que nunca has tenido nada con el antes.

Ahora fue el turno de reír de Bella.

-Celoso total. Además, no te había dicho que nunca había salido con nadie?

-Si, lo dijiste- Edward se puso detrás de ella. Le dio un beso en la base del cuello, mientras ella seguía colocando las cosas en los cajones- pero me cuesta creerlo. Estas enfadada porque le haya hecho creer que soy tu marido?

Bella esperó un segundo antes de contestarle. No le había dado mucha importancia cuando Edward había dicho eso.

-No la verdad. Probablemente eso lo mantenga alejado ya que no solía tomar un no por respuesta. Pero como has sabido que no me gusta llevar... anillos?- había cambiado el final de su frase en el ultimo momento. Iba a decir joyería, pero ella no se ponía a lleva joyería, aunque no la llevara habitualmente. Tan solo llevaba un colgante y la pulsera que le habían regalado los niños.

Percepción. Pero que opinas sobre los anillos de boda?

Eso le llamo la atención.

-Sigue siendo un anillo. Que es lo que pasa contigo y los anillos? Tu tampoco llevas ninguno.

Le preguntó intentando desviar su atención a cerca de todo lo que tuviera que ver con la palabra boda. Ya tenia demasiado en la cabeza y aquello no era una cosa que quisiera añadir a la lista.

-No tengo nada contra ellos. Son una pieza mas de joyería y me gusta la joyería en general. Algunas piezas guardan un significado especial. Como las alianzas. Son símbolos que representan algo grande. Y... como te sientes con lo del bebe?.

Le preguntó alejándose de ella. Y como se había separado de ella no pudo sentir como se tensó todo su cuerpo y se le aceleró la respiración.

Maldición, cómo se había enterado de eso?

Se había quedado sin palabras por un instante mientras intentaba actual de la forma más casual posible. No había pensado en como se lo iba a decir todavía. Sabia que no podía esperar mas, pero aún era muy pronto. Demasiado, pero qué podía hacer ahora?

-Umm... la verdad es que...

-No estas contenta- Edward se quedó quieto, dejo la ropa que tenia en las manos y miró a Bella.

-No es que no esté feliz. Lo estoy!, Creo- mintió. No estaba segura de que no estuviera contenta con aquello. Lo que sabia es que estaba muerta de miedo.

-Creí que estarías feliz por Alice. Ella y Jasper llevan un tiempo queriendo tener un bebé.

-Oh!- Bella suspiró aliviada-no, no es nada de eso. Es que me pilló de sorpresa. Solo que estoy un poco preocupada porque no habrá manera de que me libre de ir de compras con ella. Ella me vendrá con la excusa de " pero es que es para el bebé" y después se asegurará de comprarme algo a mí por que claro, la madrina no puede vestir de la forma en que lo hago yo. Así es Alice.

-Si, suena como algo que haría mi hermana. Me pregunto si ella y Jasper se casarán ahora. Han dicho que no les importa y que solo es un papel, que su amor no se basa en eso, pero puede ser que pase.-Edward volvió a salir del armario de donde había terminado de colgar las cosas. Se paró y se quedó mirando a Bella sin decir nada.

-Qué?- Bella se sintió incomoda con la manera de mirarla.

-Estaba pensando- se quedó callado, cogió mas ropa y entró de nuevo en el armario- si nosotros tuviésemos niños.

-Quieres tener niños? Más, quiero decir.

Edward apareció de nuevo y en vez de ir a coger mas ropa, se acercó a Bella, la rodeo con sus brazos y la besó apasionadamente.

-Sí.

-Edward, yo estoy....

Y ahora es cuando me matáis! Pero recordad que yo no he sido! El capitulo termina así!

Y ahora es cuando me rematais, porque no puedo volver a subir el próximo capi hasta el jueves-viernes!

Por otro lado, daros miles de gracias por todos los reviews! Sois geniales, me encanta abrir el correo y encontrarme 28 mensajes por ejemplo!

Bueno que un besito a todas y no os enfadéis mucho conmigo...

Nos vemos en el próximo!


	33. Asustada

CAPITULO 35, Asustada.

SABADO 9 DE AGOSTO.

Bella se encontraba sentada en su coche frente a la casa de Emmett. Edward había quedado con Robert para llevar a Tanya y a los niños a la fiesta de cumpleaños de uno de los niños de sus vecinos. Ese niño iba a ir al mismo colegio que los gemelos, así que aquella era una buena oportunidad para que empezaran a conocer a mas niños.

Estaba petrificada. No santa que hacer o que estaba haciendo en ese mismo momento. No podía creer que casi le hubiera dicho a Edward que estaba embarazada la noche anterior. Mas aún, no se podía creer que no se lo hubiera dicho. Había sido el momento perfecto para decírselo. Edward había dejado claro que quería tener mas niños y si había leído bien las señales, los quería tener con ella. Pero aunque se equivocara o no, aquello iba a pasar. Le gustara a ella o no.

Al final salió del coche y tocó el timbre de casa de Emmett. Esperaba que no fuera Rosalie la que abriera la puerta. No tenia ganas de verle la cara en ese momento. Pero al parecer los dioses estaban de su parte.

-Bella! Hola!¿...qué estas... Bella?- Emmett se detuvo a mitad de la frase cuando observó mas de cerca de Bella. Había estado llorando, lo sabia, y no estaba muy bien.

-Hey Emmett. Puedo pasar? O te apetece ir a comer algo? Si Rosalie y tu no estáis ocupados, claro.

-Espera un momento- Emmett se dio la vuelta dejando a Bella en la puerta y fue a avisar a Rose de que volvería en un rato.

"_Me espera una charla cuando vuelva_"- pensó Emmett mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si.

Fueron todo el camino en silencio y Emmett se empezó a preocupar de verdad. Bella no estaba tan callada cuando estaba con él, a no ser que hubiera algo que le preocupara. Y nunca se presentaba en su casa sin avisar, sobre todo lo hacia por Rose. Emmett deseaba saber que era lo que ella tenia contra Bella. Cuando llegaron al aparcamiento del restaurante mexicano al que solían ir, Emmett volvió a poner toda su atención en Bella..

Se sentaron en su mesa habitual, en el fondo de la sala y pidieron lo de siempre, Bella no levantó la mirada de las servilletas de colores típicas del restaurante.

-Bella, háblame, qué es lo que pasa?

-Es que no puedo quedar contigo a comer de vez en cuando?

-Claro que puedes, pero esa no es una vez de las de siempre. Te quiero, lo sabes, verdad?

-Lo sé.

-Pues ya me estas contando lo que te pasa, hermanita- con aquellas palabras, Emmett espero hacerla sonreír, como siempre, pero aquella vez, cuando levanto la cara para mirarlo, ella tenia lagrimas en los ojos.. Emmett se levantó y se sentó a su lado. Hizo que Bella apoyara la cabeza contra su pecho y la abrazó mientras ella sollozaba. Emmett odiaba ver llorar a Bella ya que no lo hacia casi nunca, así que si estaba llorando ahora era porque tenia una buena razón. Pero tenia miedo de averiguar cual era esa razón. No soportaría saber que algo malo le hubiera pasado.

Su mente le hizo recordar la ultima vez que Bella había estado en un estado parecido, y había sido una experiencia que no estaba dispuesto a volver a repetir. Pero al menos le consolaba en que hubiera acudido a él primero. Que hubiera ido a verlo antes de hacer nada estúpido. También se consolaba en que confiaba en él tanto como para acudir a él y no a Carlisle o a Jasper. Siempre lo consideraban el payasote y rara vez lo tomaban en serio. Por una parte, sabia que era por su culpa que le pasara eso, pero también era su forma de ser, el quitarle hierro a las cosas.

Emmett vio como la camarera se acercaba a su mesa con los nachos que habían pedido, él le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que esperara un poco. Ella asintió con la cabeza haciéndole ver que había entendido y volvió a la cocina.

-Bella- la llamó con suavidad- háblame, que es lo que te pasa? Isabella, mírame- le suplicó cuando no obtuvo respuesta.

Después de oír su nombre completo, levantó la cabeza. Tenia los ojos rojos e hinchados. Parecía estar asustada.

-Yo... yo...

-Qué?- le preguntó secándole las lagrimas de los ojos. Antes de que ella pudiera contestar, la camarera se acercó y dejó encima de la mesa una botella de agua y un paquetito de pañuelos- gracias.

-Em, estoy embarazada.

-Oh, Bella- él la abrazó de nuevo. No estaba muy seguro de lo que decirle. Toda la familia sabia que Bella no quería tener nada que estuviera remotamente vinculado con aquel tema. El sabia mejor que nadie lo mucho que el pasado la afectaba. Mucho mejor que Alice y era en eso donde residían sus motivos para tener miedo de lo que pudiera pasar. Nunca le había contado nadie lo que sucedió hacia unos años. Por qué había estado tan distante. Por qué Bella no había estado en contacto con nadie exceptuándolo a él durante una semana, ni si quiera a Alice.

¿Cómo reaccionarían? Él reaccionó y de que manera. Se llevó todos los objetos cortantes de su casa y la llamaba varias veces a la hora. Se había llevado un susto de muerte cuando la encontró sentada junto a la tumba de Charlie y con un cuchillo en la mano. No había ni lagrimas ni ningún rastro de reconocimiento en su cara. Aquello era peor que comportarse de la manera en que se estaba comportando ahora.

Cuando se puso a hablar con ella en el cementerio, se dio cuenta que su cabeza y sus ideas estaban claras, cosa que lo aterrorizó, vio que tenia todo calculado y que sabia perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo. Él le suplicó una y otra vez, le llevó horas convencerla y quitarle el cuchillo de las manos.

Emmett nunca le había contado a nadie lo que Bella tenia planeado hacer aquella vez y en cierto modo agradecía no tenerlo que haber hecho. Ahora estaba a salvo.

-Lo sabe Edward?

-Casi se lo dije ayer por la noche. Pero no pude. No pude decírselo, Em. No puedo ser madre. No puedo. No lo seré. No se suponía que esto iba a pasar así.

-Bella, mírame. Tu ya eres madre. Tienes dos niños. ¿En qué va a cambiar este bebé eso? Eres una madre excelente y lo vas a seguir siendo con lo que venga ahora. ¿De qué tienes tanto miedo, Bella? Sé que has oído esto un millón de veces, pero tu no eres ella. No vas a acabar como él ni ellos como tú. Mírate, tu ya tienes una familia. No eres lo mismo.

-Pero y si...

-Nada de peros, Bella. Tú lo quieres mucho, lo sé. Y también sé que quieres mucho a mis sobrinos. Y Edward te ha querido desde que éramos unos crios.

-Em...

-Es la verdad. Puede que no te acuerdes, pero aunque Edward y tu no pasarais mucho tiempo juntos, porque tu pasabas mucho tiempo con Alice o él estaba inmerso en su música, vosotros dos teníais una manera especial de moveros el uno entorno al otro. Nadie te está diciendo que te metas en el papel de mujer embarazada que se queda en casa cuidando a los niños. Solo te pido que no tengas miedo- para cuando Emmett termino, Bella tenia una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.

-Crees que estará feliz? Me ha dicho que quería mas, pero...

-Sin peros, vas a ser una madre perfecta. Y ya lo eres. Y se va a alegrar mucho. No solo porque vaya a tener a otro enano en casa y que tendrá que volver a sellar los cajones... los niños solían meterse dentro cuando eran más pequeños.

Bella se rió a la vez que él le secaba las ultimas lagrimas

-Él va a estar feliz porque vas a ser tú el que le va a hacer padre de nuevo. Y si no lo está, puedo retorcerle el brazo hasta que lo esté. Recuerdo que eso se lo hacia mucho cuando éramos pequeños.

Bella se rió abiertamente.

-Emmett...

-Que! Si está flacucho!. Puedo con él sin problemas- Emmett le hizo una seña a la camarera para que les llevara la comida- Necesitamos comer. Yo me muero de hambre. Y tenemos que volver para que pueda recoger a los dos terremotos

-Te vas a llevar a los niños? ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, creo que querrás decírselo a Edward en privado y sin interrupciones. Además, lo mas seguro es que después de que se lo digas, Edward intente dejarte preñada otra vez... además los niños tienen la tendencia de aparecer en los momentos más inoportunos.

-Rosie, ya estamos en casa!- Gritó Emmett 5 horas mas tarde.

-Estamos?- preguntó Rosalie saliendo de la habitación.

-Hola, tía Rose- dijeron los niños mientras se dirigían hacia el salón con sus juegos-

-Qué hacen aquí?

-Hablas como si te resultara una gran molestia pasar un rato con tus sobrinos. Y Bella necesitaba estar un rato a solas con Edward, así que me los he traído-

-Bella? Que Bella necesitaba el tiempo? Ah claro, como no.

-Qué se supone que significa eso?- preguntó Emmett mientras el también se dirigía al salón. Enchufó el juego de aprendizaje de los niños a la televisión y les dicho que volvería enseguida con algo de comer.

-Emmett, por qué cada vez que Bella aparece, dejas todo lo que estés haciendo y desapareces? Y ahora ellos están aquí por que Bella se presentó de improviso y te dijo que la llevaras por ahí.

Emmett se quedó tenso y miró a su mujer.. Estaba cabreada y lista para encararse con él, pero no tenia ánimos para una de sus peleas aquella noche. Ella siempre parecía haber tenido un problema con Bella, pero nunca había sabido el por qué. Decidiendo que no iba a forzar mas la situación por el momento, decidió ponerse a preparar sandwiches para los niños para él.

-Y ahora me ignoras?

-Si, si sigues actuando de esa forma- la voz de Emmett era lo mas calmada posible cuando le contestó.

-Esta noche duermes en el sofá.

-Espera. No me importa dormir en el sofá cuando hago algo que se lo merezca, pero me gustaría saber que he hecho para ganarme una noche en él hoy en vez de en mi cuarto en la casa de la que yo pago la hipoteca cada mes y en la cama que yo compré.

-Ella se presenta aquí y tu dejar todo lo que estas haciendo para irte con ella.

-Haces que parezca que tenemos una aventura.

-Ah, no?- preguntó Rosalie indignada.

Emmett mantuvo la calma.

-Sabes perfectamente que no. Yo quiero a Bella como la hermana que es. No estábamos haciendo nada cuando ha llegado, además no tienes motivos para acusarla de nada. Además, he sido yo el que se ha ofrecido a quedarse con los niños. Ella no me lo ha pedido y ni ha dejado ver entre líneas que necesitaba que yo me quedara con los hijos de mi hermano una noche. Una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra. Algo mas?- dijo Emmett aun haciendo los sandwiches.

-Dime que era lo que quería entonces.

-No soy yo el que debe de dar a conocer esa información- dijo Emmett guardando los ingredientes de los sandwiches- quizás si fueras un poco mas agradable con Bella de vez en cuando, quizás vendría a verte alguna vez que otra para hablar, pero como no lo eres, ella no viene. Creo que tendrás que esperar hasta que lo sepa todo el mundo.

-Emmett, Bella es una egoísta y hace lo que a ella se le antoja. Viene aquí sin avisar y tu te largas de casa...

-Por una buena razón

-No me importa. Me deberías haber consultado antes de irte.

-Lo mismo que tu no discutes tus inexistentes problemas con ella?

-Te destruyó sin razón alguna y ni siquiera me has dicho lo que pasó

-De qué estás hablando?

-De hace 6 años, te fuiste de aquí siendo mi marido y volviste transformado en un hombre diferente y me gustaría saber el por qué

-Rose, no soy yo el que debe hablar de eso- Emmett cogió los bocadillos que acababa de cortar y se marchó.

-Emmett

-Mira Rosalie, yo te quiero, pero sea cual sea tu problema con Bella, necesitas solucionarlo y olvidarlo. No te puedo ayudar si no me dices el porqué estas así con ella. Sé que tanto tu como los demás lo queréis saber, pero como te he dicho, no soy yo el que lo debe contar. Ni siquiera a ti. Y Bella es la ultima persona a la que llamaría egoísta. Si te hubieras parado dos minutos hablar con ella y a conocerla, sabrías por qué digo esto.

Después de que Edward se marchara al trabajo después de dejar en casa a los niños, Emmett se los llevó y Bella se puso manos a la obra con la cena. Hizo jamón asado con salsa de canela, judías verdes y patatas asadas. Estaba muy nerviosa por decírselo a Edward. Ella sabia que lo quería, aunque nunca hubiera dicho las palabras en voz alta. Porque tenia miedo a gafarla. No sabia si preparar una cena propia del día de acción de gracias era buena idea para allanar el terreno.

La verdad es que no había motivos para allanar el terreno. El quería tener mas hijos, lo había dicho el mismo la noche anterior. Pero eso había sido antes de que se fuera a enterar de que había dejado preñada a alguien.

"_Para ya, a ti n te han dejado preñada...estás embarazada. Eres parte de una buena relación. Con el hombre al que amas. Admítelo_"

Bella continuó hablando consigo misma durante todo el rato que estuvo preparando la cena. Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, lo sabia. Y no se estaba ayudando nada haciendo que cundiera el pánico por su cuerpo.

Justo en el momento en que estaba mezclando los ingredientes para la cobertura de chocolate del pastel. Edward entró por la puerta.

-Qué celebramos?- preguntó dándole un beso a Bella en el cuello y rodeándola con los brazos. Ella se dio la vuelta en ellos. Mirándolo a los ojos. No estaba muy segura que estaba buscando en ellos y si llegaría a identificarlo que estaba buscando si lo encontraba. Pero aun así, continuó mirando.

Edward agachó la cabeza y le dio un profundo y apasionado beso. Había esperado todo el día para hacer eso. En realidad había esperado una vida entera. Bella en su casa. Volver a casa y encontrársela allí. Tan solo esperaba que n pudieran arreglar el problema con las cañerías en su casa demasiado rápido. Pero aunque lo hicieran, le pediría que se quedara. Que se quedara con él y con los niños. No estaba seguro que cual seria su reacción ante aquello, pero lo tenia que intentar.

-Me puedo quedar contigo, cariño?

-Será mejor que subas a lavarte antes de que se me estropee esta cobertura. Y tu no querrías que eso sucediera, verdad. Vamos, la cena está lista.

-Vuelvo en 15 minutos.

Y fiel a su palabra, 15 minutos después, con el pelo húmedo y oliendo a vainilla y miel, con un toque des After-Shave, Edward entró en la cocona en el mismo momento en el que Bella sacaba el jamón del horno. Edward cogió el guante de cocina de las manos de Bella y sacó la bandeja del horno, dejándola enfriar encima de la encimera.

-Huele muy bien, quieres un poco de vino?

-Si, tinto y solo una gotita-" _las francesas beben vino cuando están embarazadas, no? Además el vino es bueno para la salud y tu solo vas a beber una gotita_"- se dijo a sí misma Bella. Así que no había motivos de denegar el vino y hacerlo sospechar antes de tiempo.

Unas velas, música suave y unos 40 minutos mas tarde, los dos se acurrucaron en el sofá con un plato un tenedor y un trozo de pastel para compartir.

.Está delicioso. ¿De dónde has sacado la receta?. Creo que a mi madre le gustaría mucho tenerla.

-Y la tiene. Pero ella normalmente lo hace con chocolate blanco. Pero a mí me gusta mas el chocolate negro. La receta era de mi abuela Judy. Aunque no el gustaba cocinar cuando mi abuelo estaba cerca para molestarla, si le gustaba hacer repostería. Ella era la repostera y mi abuelo el cocinero. Y esa mezcla les funciono muy bien.

-Bueno, pues gracias abuela Judy—dijo levantando el tenedor hacia el techo y luego metiéndoselo en la boca. Bella no pudo hacer otra cosa que reír.

-Tengo algo que decirte Edward.

-Suena importante- dijo apartando el plato.

-Es importante, pero no es malo. Creo. Quiero decir... - Bella suspiró al darse cuenta de que lo estaba liando todo. ¿Por qué no se lo habría dicho ayer? Se asustó y no pudo. Pero ahora, había sido ella la que había dado el pie y no se podía echar atrás. Se preguntó hasta cuando podría aguantar sin decírselo. Hasta las primeras contracciones? Cuando rompiera Aguas? Cuando el bebé cumpliera los 21?

-Bella, sabes que me puedes decir lo que sea. No importa que. Estoy aquí para escucharte. Te qui...

-Estoy embarazada- dijo de una sola vez. Rápido y de un tirón, como cuando te quitas una tirita. No era así como había planeado hacerlo. Lo que había pensado incluida enseñarle la foto de la ecografía, que estaba en su bolso desde la primera vez que fue al medico.

-Perdona?

Bella se estiró hasta el otro lado del sofá y cogió su bolso. De le sacó el sobre que contenía la primera foto del bebé y se la dio a Edward. Ella repitió de nuevo lo que le había dicho, esta vez mas despacio.

-Estoy embarazada. De dos meses, aunque eso ya te lo puedes figurar- le dijo mientras veía como en la cara de Edward se le dibujaban una docena de emociones.

El se quedó quieto mirando la foto de...su bebé, feto, embrión. La verdad es que no le importaba el nombre que pudiera tener en esa fase del embarazo, pero lo que sí sabia es que el o ella era suyo. Suyo y de Bella. De los dos. Iba a ser padre de nuevo. Con Bella. La miró. Ella se estaba mordiendo el labio, con los ojos llorosos esperando a ver cual era su reacción.

La besó, la besó con fuerza, dándose completamente a ella. Un momento después, se dio cuenta de que estaba con una mujer embarazada y el beso pasó a ser un o más gentil y calmado. Una sonrisa relajada se le dibujó en el rostro cuando se separó de ella para mirarla. Por las mejillas le corrían unas cuantas lagrimas. La besó de nuevo. En la frente. En las mejillas. En las sienes, en los ojos y por fin en los labios de nuevo. Una y otra vez.

-Embarazada. Estas embarazada. Estamos embarazados. Es maravilloso!- Edward miro a los ojos a Bella de nuevo. Estaba mirando a la madre de su hijo... de sus hijos, el amor de su vida.

Se puso de pie, la ayudó a levantarse y cuando estuvo levantada la cogió en brazos y la llevó a la cama.

_Ala, que, ahora ya no me matáis ni me mandáis a los Volturis, no?.Aquí tenéis lo que tanto estabais esperando. Por fin Bella se lo ha dicho y él encantado de la vida... alguien pensaba que se lo iba a tomar a mal?_

_Bella hizo bien en pedir vino y en beber poco. El vino es bueno para la salud y el corazón. Los médicos recomiendan un vaso diario... lo que significa que yo me voy a morir porque no bebo alcohol, nada mas que unas cuantas veces al año y se pueden contar con los dedos de una mano._

_Don´t drink and drive!_

_Otra cosa. Me revienta que los tíos digan eso de "estamos embarazados" no colega, no. NOSOTRAS somos las que estamos embarazadas. Las que tienen vómitos mañaneros durante todo el santo día, las que engordan, a las que les salen estrías, a las que se le hinchan los tobillos, las que tienen que dormir con dos almohadas en la espalda y una entre las piernas. Las que aguantan las patadas o patadones del bebé..._

_Lo siento, pero siempre que oigo esa expresión me cabreo mucho._

_Bueno, son las 5:33 minutos de la madrugada, mi turno de noche termina en 1:30h y esto lo he traducido del tirón, perdonad si hay errores, pero tengo tanto sueño que no les he prestado mucha atención._

_Gracias por el review y no se cuando nos veremos de nuevo!_


	34. Secretos Revelados

**CAPITULO 36: Secretos revelados.**

Este capi va en tercera persona y en primera.

Ojo! Preparad pañuelos.!!!

**Martes 19 de Agosto.**

Una brisa cálida rodeó a Edward mientras se acercaba a la puerta de la casa de su hermana. Llevaba en otro mundo desde que se había enterado de que Bella estaba embarazada. Toda la familia estaba muy contenta, pero el no encontraba palabras para explicar como se sentía por dentro. Euforia era la palabra que más se acercaba para describir lo que sentía. El sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban, soplaba una suave brisa y todo era por él. No había nada que pudiera ponerlo de mal humor, al contrario, su bien humor solo podía ir a mejor.

.Había visto a su bebe. Había oído el latido de su corazón. Bella había insistido en ir de nuevo al medico, para que él pudiera tener la misma experiencia. Él observó con avidez como se movía una pequeña motita en la pantalla. Y el latido, había sonado tan rápido. Se había perdido todo aquello la primera vez, ya que la madre de los gemelos no había querido ni a él ni a los niños desde el principio, así que nunca había ido a hacer esas cosas.

Pero al estar allí y ver aquello de primera mano, observando la cara de Bella mientras las lagrimas le recorrían sus sonrosadas mejillas y su mano se estiraba hacia el monitor. Estaba en el paraíso. Tenia que averiguar si permitirían que los niños los acompañaran en la próxima visita. Y la reacción que habían tenido cuando se lo habían dicho, había sido de película. Había estado un poco preocupado, pero sabia que todo iba a salir bien.

**Sábado 16 de Agosto.**

-Kevin, Kyle, podéis venir un minuto?- Kevin y yo estábamos jugando en el jardín con Goober. Ahora estaba en casa todo el tiempo y era genial. Y mami también estaba en casa todo el rato. Dormía en la habitación de papi. Papi nos dijo que ahora era la habitación de los dos. Mami y papi compartían habitación. Supongo que eso significaba que mami era ya nuestra mami de verdad.

Espero que mami duerma como un tronco. No sé que significa dormir como un tronco, pero el tío Emmett me había dicho que papi roncaba y que solo la gente que durmiera como un tronco, podría descansar cerca de él. Yo nunca había oído a papi de roncar. El tío Jazz me había dicho que me estaba tomando el pelo. Lo que no entendía era que iba a hacer con mi pelo.

-Hola papi. Nos has visto? Kyle le ha tirado una pelota a Goober y ha ido a buscarla, con migo encima. Es muy rápido papi. Como un caballo de carreras.

-Y del mismo tamaño- comentó Edward.

-Papi, podemos tener un caballo?- estaría guay tener un caballo.

-Ya tenéis uno.

-Edward- le dijo mami.

-Absolutamente no.

-Pero papi, un caballo es lo que un caballero necesita. Tú lo dijiste.

-Kevin, nada de cab...

-Quizás podríamos apuntarlos a clases de equitación. Debe de haber un rancho por aquí cerca.

-Blando- le dijo mami a papi riéndose mientras nosotros nos sentábamos.. No me gustaba nada la forma en la que nos estaban mirando. No parecian enfadados, pero la ultima vez que papános llamó y nos dijo que nos sentáramos, se marchó durante dos semanas. Nos tuvimos de quedar con la abuela, pero lo echamos de menos. Espero que mami no se vaya. No quería que se fueran. Kevin me cogió de la mano, seguro que estaba pensando lo mismo que yo.

-Tenemos algo que deciros- nos dijo papi. Oh no.

-Papi, mami, no os vayáis.

-Venid aquí- mami cogió a Kevin y lo sentó en su regazo, papi hizo lo mismo conmigo- no nos vamos a ir a ninguna parte, vale?. Papi y yo solo os queremos decir que...

-Mami va a tener un bebé.

-Como la tía Ally?

-Si, como la tía Alice. Lo que significa que vais a tener un hermanito o hermanita- dijo papi.

-Mami-dijo Kevin- de dónde vienen los niños? El tío Em nos dijo que...

-Cualquier cosa que os dijera, está mal.

-Edward, para.

-Es Emmett!

Mami se rió al escuchar a papi.

-Lo sé- no sabia que querían decir!

-Tío Em no nos dijo nada, porque la tía Rose le pegó y entonces la tía Ally nos dijo que a los bebés los dejaba una cileña grande en el hospital.

-Cigüeña y...-mami miró a papi y papi negó con la cabeza.

-Os lo explicaremos cuando seáis mayores- nos dijo papi, supongo que aquello eran cosas de mayores. Pero si Kevin y yo ya teníamos 5 años! A lo mejor no éramos lo suficientemente mayores.

-y entonces, donde está el bebé?- mami me cogió la mano y puso la mía y la de Kevin en su tripa.

-Dentro, el bebé está dentro- yo me bajé de las piernas de papi y me acerqué a mami y le levanté un poco la camiseta.

-Dónde? Yo no veo nada. Debe de ser muy chiquitín para caber ahí dentro.

Kevin dio un golpecito muy suave con los dedos la tripa de mami.

-Hola? Eres mi hermano o hermana? Que color te gusta mas?

-Oh! Pregúntale si le gustan los perros. Goober es el mejor de todos!

Mami se rió con nosotros mientras que papi le daba un beso en la cabeza. No sabia que les hacia tanta gracia. Algunas personas no les gustan los perros. Tanya tenia miedo de Goober al principio porque es muy grande, pero él es muy bueno. Además era una buena pregunta y Kevin pensaba lo mismo.

**Presente**.

-Hey Edward!- dijo Alice abriendo la puerta y dejándome pasar.

-Hablé con Jasper esta mañana y me dijo que llegarías a casa temprano. Quería hablar contigo de una cosa.

-Claro, pasa, siéntate- Alice se sentó al lado de Edward- pasa algo? Y Bella?

-No, no pasa nada, de verdad. Está genial. Esta muy contenta con el bebé. Hasta está deseando ir contigo de compras este fin de semana. Pero necesito saber tu opinión acerca de algo, ya que tu conoces a Bella mejor que yo. Hay muchas cosas de ella que no recuerdo y muchas que no sé y que no conoceré aún, pero necesito saber algo.

-Edward, no...

-No te pido que me cuentes nada, solo quiero que me digas que piensas sobre esto- Edward respiró hondo y sacó de su bolsillo una cajita- Tengo esto desde hace un tiempo. Mas del que debería haberlo tenido. Le quiero pedir a Bella que se case conmigo. No quiero que vuelva a su casa cuando hayan arreglado las cañerías. Quiero que los niños sean legalmente suyos. La quiero, Alice. Siempre la he querido, solo que me ha llevado algún tiempo acordarme de esa parte. Pero se que Bella es un poco aprensiva a la hora de decirme según que cosas y no la quiero perder ahora que la tengo. No la quiero perder.

-Edward... -Alice se había quedado sin palabras. Estaba entusiasmada con al idea de Edward y sabia que Bella lo quería, pero Alice no estaba segura de que ella se fuera a permitir tanta felicidad. No sabia si con aquello iba a ir mas hacia atrás que hacia delante.

Alice tenia que tomar una decisión y era una que no quería tomar. La ultima vez que había hecho algo como lo que iba a hacer, le había explotado en las manos. Pero se iba a arriesgar.

-Cuánto recuerdas de Bella de cuando éramos pequeños? Que es lo que te ha dicho sobre ella y su familia?

-Bueno... sé que pasaba mucho tiempo en nuestra casa. No recuerdo muy bien a Charlie y mucho menos a Henry. Siempre ha sido preciosa y nunca lo creía. La quería, incluso entonces. Quería eso, lo que tenemos ahora. Siempre- Edward se puso de pie y comenzó a andar por la habitación. Se pasó una mano por el pelo un par de veces.

-No me ha dicho nada. Me a contado algo sobre Henry y Judy. Quien eran. Que a él le gustaba pescar y a ella hacer pasteles. Creo que Judy era costurera. Su padre, sé que murió. Como, no lo sé. Cuando nos conocimos por primera vez, mencionó que había muerto en servicio. Pero no sé el porqué. De su madre no tengo recuerdos y nunca la ha mencionado, así que supongo que estará muerta, no? Lo pienso por el estado en el que la encontré- Edward dijo aquello ultimo mas para él que para Alice.

-Qué significa eso de "el estado en el que la encontré?"

-No lo sabes?- Alice negó con la cabeza- el Día de la Madre. Cuando fuimos a ver a Bella para que los niños le dieran su regalo, pero no estaba en la casa. La puerta estaba abierta. No la encontraba por ninguna parte. La intenté llamar, pero no tenia el movil y la tormenta se había llevado la luz- Edward se acercó a al ventana mientras recordaba los acontecimientos de aquel día. Nunca había estado tan asustado y preocupado en su vida.

-La vi volver a casa horas mas tarde, caminando bajo la lluvia. Nunca me dijo por qué había salido.

Alice suspiró ruidosamente.

-Edward, ven, siéntate conmigo. Bella me va a matar-otra vez- por esto, pero lo debes saber. Algo al menos. Charlie murió en acto de servicio, o más bien fue asesinado. Así es como Bella lo ve y se culpa de ello algo con lo que yo no estoy deacuerdo. No conozco todos los detalles, porque no estaba allí y ella nunca me lo ha contado. Creo que Emmett es el único que sabe todo lo que pasó. Pero lo que yo sé no es nada bonito

**Jueves 10 de octubre de 2002. PV Alice.**

-Hey papá, qué pasa?

-Alice...

-Papá qué pasa? No pareces estar bien- mi padre no era una persona que se desconcertara por culpa de los nervios, aquella vez me asusté al oírlo.

-Alice, ve al Primer Banco de Forks lo antes posible. Te lo explicaré cuando llegues- colgué el teléfono y salí todo lo deprisa que pude de camino a Forks. Aquella misma mañana me desperté con un mal presentimiento y ahora sabia lo que era. Algo malo había pasado en el banco. Quizás la Sra. Downing habría tenido otro ataque al corazón. Pero cuando llegué al banco, me encontré con que allí había mucha policía, coches de bomberos y ambulancias por todas partes.

Salí del coche e intenté llegar hasta el cordón de seguridad, pero era difícil, ya que los policías mantenían un control estricto de todo el personal. El peligro no estaba fuera del banco, sino dentro.

-Señora, no puede...

-Lo primero, no soy tan mayor para que me trate de señora. Segundo, sé que pasa algo y si no se quita...

-Alice.

-Papá!- cuando el policía se dio cuenta de que era la hija del doctor Cullen, me dejó pasar- qué ha pasado, papá?

-Alice- me puso la mano en el hombro para que parara- había un grupo de atracadores en la ciudad. Llevaban por aquí un par de días. Han entrado en el banco, Bella estaba dentro- los ojos se me empezaron a llenar de lagrimas. Pude ver el dolor en los ojos de mi padre. Mas que eso, vi el reflejo de la muerte. Había muerte en sus ojos, y aunque lo sentía por cualquiera que hubiera muerto, solo podía implorar que no fuera Bella- Charlie también estaba dentro- mi padre no me dijo nada mas mientras me llevaba hacia la entrada del banco. Lo que vi en ese momento me rompió el corazón.

No había mucha gente dentro del banco. Algún policía, los paramédicos y Bella. Estaba de rodillas con la cabeza de Charlie apoyada en sus piernas. Tenia las manos y su camisa llenas de sangre. No había un lugar en el cuerpo de Charlie donde no hubiera sangre.

-Papi- lo llamó Bella con un sollozo. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo mientras intentaba parar la hemorragia del estomago de Charlie. Un paramédico intentó acercarse a ella mientras abrazaba a Charlie- Que alguien lo ayude por favor. Papi.

-Hola pequeña. No te preocupes, vale? Voy a estar bien- Charlie intentó levantar una mano para acariciar la mejilla de Bella. Ella la cogió y le ayudó a llegar hasta su cara. La cara se le llenó de mas sangre, mezclada con las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos- No- le dijo Charlie a Dell, el jefe de paramédicos de la ciudad.

-Papá, por favor, papá. Lo siento mucho- Bella lloró mas. Nunca la había visto tan rota. Pensé que había estado mal cuando Henry murió, pero esto era mucho peor. Yo estaba allí de pie, sin poderme mover viendo como el padre de mi mejor amiga y hermana moría en sus brazos. Vi la vida y todo lo que había sido Bella dejarla en el mismo momento en el que la mano de Charlie se quedó inerte en la cara de Bella después de decirle sus ultimas palabras.

-Te quiero, pequeña.

-Papi... -dijo Bella entre sollozos mientras se inclinaba sobre el cuerpo de Charlie, con la cabeza apoyada sobre su corazón mientras lloraba.

**Presente.**

-Eso sucedió el mismo año en el que nos graduamos en el instituto. Nunca fue la misma después de eso. A parte de nosotros, Charlie y Henry eran su única familia. Y su madre no ha sido nunca lo que se puede llamar una madre.

-Está viva?

-Si. Es por ella por la que encontraste a Bella caminando bajo la lluvia ese día. No me contó que tu estabas allí, pero tampoco me comentó en su momento que su madre había ido a verla. Su relación es prácticamente inexistente y hace todo lo que puede para meterse en la vida de Bella. Pero ella nunca me cuenta que es lo que dice o hace.

-Su madre vive en Phoenix. Cuando Bella era un bebé, se marchó y nunca mas volvió. Bella no volvió a oír nada de ella gasta que no tuvo 10 años. Le dijo que Charlie se la había llevado y que no él ni Henry eran los suficientemente buenos y se la llevó. El caso estuvo en los juzgados un par de años antes de que Bella pudiera volver a casa. Es por eso por lo que tu no te acuerdas muy bien de ella. Henry murió el mismo año en el que volvió. Tenia cáncer y lo tuvieron que desconectar.

Edward se quedó allí sentado, dejando que todo lo que Alice le había contado, lo asimilara su cerebro. Ahora todo lo que ella había hecho tenia sentido. Mostrarse tan distante. El no querer hablar de nada que tuviera relación con su pasado. Aquellas heridas aún le dolían. Por todo ello, Edward sintió un dolor en su corazón.

-Edward, no puedo decirte qué hacer o como hacerlo, pero ella te quiere. Eso es todo lo que necesitas saber. Todo lo demás irá encajando solo.

_Bueno, pues hasta aquí el capi._

_Habéis usado los pañuelos que os recomendé buscar antes de leer? Se que el final del capi es muy triste a mi se me escaparon unas cuantas lagrimas al leerlo._

_Contrasta con el pequeño dialogo que los niños tienen con el bebé._

_Gracias a todas por las review, me encantan leerlas, aunque no pueda contestarlas porque me falta tiempo!_

_No sé cuando podré subir el próximo capi ya que me acabo de poner a iguales con la autora, así que ahora depende de ella._

_Nos vemos en el próximo!_


	35. La tristeza del primer día

CAPITULO 37: La tristeza del primer día.

Martes 2 de Septiembre.

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde que Edward había hablado con Alice a cerca de proponerle matrimonio a Bella y no estaba muy seguro de que aquella charla le hubiera dado mas ánimos de acerco en absoluto. La quería muchísimo. Y él estaba seguro de que Bella lo quería también... o al menos creía que estaba seguro de eso. Alice le había dicho que estaba enamorada de él y quién era él para contradecirla? Ella la conocia mejor que él. Y colega, en verdad esperaba que Alice tuviera razón en lo que decía. Él estaba mas que listo para empezar de forma oficial su vida con ella. Casarse con ella y tener al bebé, criar a sus hijos y hacerse viejos juntos.

Pero Edward siendo Edward y sabiendo lo que sabia sobre ella ahora, estaba un poco aprehensivo a cerca de la forma en al que iba a declarársele. Si de él dependiera, se subiría a los tejados a declararle su amor si con eso consiguiera convencer a Bella de que su amor resistiría el paso del tiempo. De que su amor podría conquistarlo todo. Pero no podía hacer eso. Debía de hacerlo poco a poco. Dejar que se acostumbrara a la idea. Quizás averiguar cuales eran sus sentimientos a cerca del matrimonio en general, podría ayudar. Las parejas suelen hablar sobre su futuro, sobre los hijos y el matrimonio todo el tiempo, no?.

Al fin y al cavo, ellos eran una pareja que iban a tener un bebé y Bella consideraba a los niños como hijos suyos. Que les quedaba por hacer a parte de sellarlo todo con una boda?. Ya habían caído en una agradable rutina todas las noches. Aunque la casa de Bella ya estaba en perfecto estado, no habían hablado de que ella volviera a la casa pronto. No habían dicho ni una palabra al respecto. Bella tenia un escritorio en el despacho de Edward, justo al lado del suyo. Él le había preguntado si quería que lo pusiera en la otra habitación, pero ella se había negado. Había dicho que le gustaba estar allí con él, escucharlo componer música mientras ella trabajaba.

-Además, si lo ponemos en la otra habitación, dónde dormirá el bebé?

Aquellas palabras las había dicho ella para sí misma, supuestamente para que Edward no la oyera. Y después se preguntó que era lo que había querido decir con aquello. Querría quedarse permanentemente o era solo para cuando ella y el bebé vinieran de visita. La verdad es que tenia que plantearse muy enserio como se iban a organizar, porque de tanto darle vueltas al asunto le estaba saliendo una arruga muy fea en el entrecejo, según Alice.

¿Por qué no podían ser las cosas más simples? Como lo eran antes. Sentarse y hablar, sin preocupaciones.

Sábado 4 de Septiembre 1993

Bella 9/ Alice 9

Edward 13/ Emmett 16

Bella entró en la casa de estilo victoriano y se dejó embriagar por el calor reconfortante que la envolvió cuando cerró la puerta. Podía oír a Emmett desde la sala de estar chillándole a la tele después de haber perdido otra partida en la Sega que había comprado después de que se hubiera cargado la Nintendo hacia dos semanas después de haberla estrellado contra la pared por haber perdido una partida. No tenia planeado el ir de vista aquel día, Alice quería salir y darse un "tratamiento de belleza" como ella lo llamaba en el centro comercial y Bella se había librado de ir tras suplicarle y prometerle a Alice que dejaría que ella misma le hiciera un cambio de look otro día.

Quería pasar el día con Henry y escuchar mas historias sobre su juventud, pero Billy había convencido a Charlie para ir a pescar, aunque convencer no era la palabra adecuada, ya que Charlie siempre estaba dispuesto para ir de pesca. No les había importado que hubiera un partido en la tele, siempre y cuando se pudiera gravar o que estuviera lloviendo a cantaros. Así que Henry también se había apuntado, pero Bella había tenido suficiente y no quería volver a matar a ningún pobre pez por encontrarlo entretenido, ya que no lo hacían para alimentarse, el congelador que tenían en el garaje tenia suficientes peces dentro como para alimentar a un regimiento.

A pesar de que estaba lloviendo, Bella decidió ir andando hasta casa de los Cullen. No había sido una de sus ideas mas brillantes, ya que se había tropezado un par de veces de camino a la casa, pero a pesar de todo era un día agradable y lo suficientemente temprano para ir y volver sin que se le fuera mucho tiempo en ello. Además, Esme y Alice estaban fuera y en la casa solo estarían Emmett, Anthony- Edward quería que todos le llamaran por su segundo nombre ahora- y Carlisle estaría en el hospital ya que hoy era sábado.

-Bella- ella miró a su izquierda y se encontró con Carlisle.

-Carlisle, qué estás haciendo en casa?

Él se rió mientras continuó bajando las escaleras, encaminándose hacia la cocina con Bella.

-No te alegras de verme?- dijo haciendo un puchero.

-No, claro que me alegro, solo que no esperaba verte tan pronto. Normalmente a estas horas estás en el hospital ayudando a gente- dijo Bella sonrojándose. Ella no quería que su respuesta hubiera sonado de la manera en que lo hizo y quería dejarlo claro.

-No pasa nada- se rió- suplí a uno de los doctores a principio de semana y hoy tengo el día libre- dijo mientras cogía un tarro de mayonesa. Bella agitó la cabeza. Carlisle sabia que a Bella no le gustaba la mayonesa y que solo tomaba sus sandqichen con mostaza- y que tienes pensado hacer hoy? Alice y Esme están en el centro comercial y supongo que tu te has librado de alguna manera.

Bella sonrió.

-Si, no queria un "tratamiento de belleza"- le dijo utilizando comillas imaginarias y haciendo que Carlisle se riera. Su hija era una entre un millón- pero le he prometido que la dejare arreglarme de pies a cabeza para ir al cole el lunes. Charlie y Henry se han ido a pescar, así que pensé en venir a hacer una visita y a leer un libro de la biblioteca- Carlisle puso un sándwich de pavo frente a Bella- Gracias.

Estuvieron allí sentados una media hora hablando de cómo iba el colegio y comiendo sus sandwiches de pavo. Cuando hubieron terminado, Carlisle y Bella subieron hacia su despacho. Él se puso a trabajar y Bella se puso a buscar un libro. Cuando lo hubo encontrado, volvió al aplanta baja a sentarse con Emmett mientras leía. Aunque no lo decía, ella sabia que Emmett agradecía la compañía. Pero mientras bajaba por las escaleras, escuchó las notas del piano de Anthony. Su cabeza le decía que continuara su camino hacia donde estaba Emmett para no molestar a Anthony, pero no se pudo resistir. Algo la empujaba a ir hacia la sala donde estaba el piano, la cual tenia unas vistas magnificas del bosque que rodeaba la casa y del pequeño arroyo que fluía hacia la derecha, arroyo en el que Emmett estaba empeñado en tirarla.

Abrió una de las puertas correderas, prometiéndose a sí misma que solo echaría un vistazo y que no lo molestaría, pero cuando lo vio allí dentro, con el pelo revuelto, vaqueros, un polo color negro y los calcetines negros con pequeñas notitas musicales multicolores que ella le había regalado, no pudo evitar sonreír y entrar sigilosamente en la habitación. Su cuerpo estaba moviéndose en contra de su mente y la verdad es que no estaba por la labor de luchar contra él. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y se sentó en el sillón negro que había a su espalda, esperando que no la hubiera oído.

Lo miró muy atentamente por un instante. Tenia la cabeza curvada ligeramente hacia abajo mientras tocaba, sin mirar ni una sola vez a la partitura que tenia delante. Miró también como se contraían los músculos de sus delgados brazos cuando flexionaba los dedos sobre las teclas del piano. Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de que ya lo había mirado mas de la cuenta e intentó concentrarse en el libro.

Lo que ella no sabia, es que Anthony si sabia que ella estaba allí. Sabia que estaba en la casa desde el mismo momento en el que había puesto un pie en el camino de entrada. Había oído la conversación que había mantenido con su padre y la había oído entrar en la habitación. Decidió no decirle nada porque obviamente, Bella había decidido mantener su presencia en el cuarto bajo secreto, de momento. Por supuesto, a él no le importaba que ella estuviera allí. La verdad, es que le encantaba disfrutar de su compañía, cosa que raramente sucedía. Sabia que ella odiaba molestarlo, especialmente cuando tocaba, pero ella siempre conseguía calmar sus nervios cuando estaba cerca. La mayoría de las veces él era lo que Emmett llamaba un "alma torturada".

La verdad es que no creía que estuviera torturado, solo que estaba completamente dedicado a realizar una interpretación perfecta.

-Disfrutando del tiempo, Bella?- la oyó soltar un gritito de sorpresa desde detrás de él, sin duda la había asustado al hablar. Lo que le hizo sonreír ampliamente.

-Um...no.

-Lo suponía.

-No quería molestarte, Anthony. Me marcharé.

Cuando empezó a incorporarse, Anthony supuso que no se había dado cuenta de que llevaba en aquella habitación con él mas de una hora.

-No, no tienes por qué irte- dijo parando de tocar y girándose para mirarla- no me molestas. Me gusta la compañía, además, casi nunca vienes a visitarme cuando estás en casa.

-Bueno, ya sabes, Alice...

-Lo sé- Anthony se levantó y se acercó a Bella, sentándose a su lado en el sillón.

Presente.

-Ya hemos llegado- Edward paró el coche y se bajó mientras que los niños intentaban quitarse sus cinturones de seguridad. Bella estaba abriendo la puerta cuando él llegó a su lado y le extendió la mano para ayudarla a salir del coche.

Bella se puso detrás de Edward mientras cerraba la puerta. Ella abrió el maletero para sacar las mochilas que habían comprado hacia un par de semanas. Estaban contentísimos de que fueran a empezar el cole, Kevin estaba especialmente contento porque Tanya iba a ir al mismo cole que ellos. Habían hecho y desecho sus pequeñas mochilas de Bob Esponja un millón de veces, para no olvidarse nada. Todo lo que llevaba la mochila dentro, desde el estuche de colores hasta las fiambreras de la comida con sus pequeños termos, llevaban el dibujo de Bob Esponja, muy a disgusto de Edward.

Edward se había reído con Edward cuando le dijo que dejara de ser un aguafiestas mientras él intentaba convencer a los niños de que eligieran las mochilas de Spiderman.

-Mirad chicos, es Spiderman. Puede subir por las paredes y dispara telarañas. Guay, no?

-Pero Bob Esponja vive bajo el agua-dijo Kyle- en una piña...debajo del mar!

-Y Batman?. Está de vuelta ahora. Es como un murciélago. Y tiene el bat-movil, va muy rápido.

-Pero Bob esponja es una esponja que lleva pantalones cuadrados. Eso si que es guay, papi- le dijo esta vez Kevin.

El pobre Edward no pudo mas que poner los ojos en blanco cuando vio a los niños coger sus mochilas de las manos de Bella. Ella le regañó diciéndole que parara de comportarse así, todo esto mientras ayudaba a los niños a pasar los brazos por las asas de las mochilas mientras Edward sacaba un par de fotos. Bella había insistido en hacerlas y cuando Esme se había enterado de que Bella quería sacarles fotos, había amenazado a Edward advirtiéndole que pobre de él si no las sacaba.

-Vale, vamos a echaros un vistazo. Corbatas rectas- dijo alineándoles las corbatas, aunque estuvieran derechas, pero Edward no iba a decir nada- camisas remetidas- Bella les levantó los jerséis para comprobar que las camisas estaban en el mismo sitio que donde las había puesto antes de salir de casa. Pero Edward tampoco iba a decir nada sobre eso.

-Dejadme que me asegure de que lleváis los cordones bien atados- dijo mientras les bajaba los jerséis y haciendo y deshaciendo las lazadas un par de veces. Los niños se quedaron quietos sin rechistar ni una sola vez.

-Vale cariño, ya está bien- dijo Edward mientras ella miraba con recelo a los zapatos. Los has atado tres veces antes de salir de casa y ahora otra vez, ni yo podría deshacer esos nudos, así que creo que estará perfectamente.

Unas lagrimas se asomaron a los ojos de Bella.

-Solo quiero estar segura de que no vana tropezarse ni nada de eso- dijo dando un paso hacia atrás.

-Niños, tenéis todo?

-Sí papi. ¿Cuándo vamos a volver a casa?- le preguntó Kyle abrazando a Edward después de que lo hubiera hecho Kevin.

-Estaremos los dos aquí a las dos en punto. Prometido.- dijo Bella mientras se separaba de Kevin, alisándole la ropa de nuevo- Pasároslo muy bien y aprended mucho.

Edward rodeó a Bella con sus brazos, con cuidado de no aplastar su estomago, mientras se quedaban allí de pie, delante del edificio de tres plantas, mientras veían a los niños correr hacia la entrada. Edward sintió caer las lagrimas de Bella en sus brazos. Se agacho a su altura y las borró de sus mejillas con un beso.

-No te preocupes cariño, estarán bien.

-La primera vez?- les dijo una señora desde su derecha.

-Si- contestó Edward por los dos.

-Yo tengo cuatro, el mas pequeño de los míos empezó preescolar hace un par de años, nunca es fácil verlos irse el primer día- dijo la señora con una sonrisa volviendo los ojos al edificio.

-Genial- dijo Bella en tono sarcástico haciendo que Edward se diera cuenta de lo mucho que esto le afectaba. No sabia si era cosa del embarazo, el cariño que les tenia a los niños o alguna cosa de su pasado que tuviera cierta relación con dejar marchar a los niños. Le acarició el vientre y Bella se recostó contra su pecho, mirando aún la puerta por la que habían desaparecido lo niños.

La señora de antes se había dado cuenta del gesto de Edward.

-Enhorabuena.

Bella miró a la señora, a su vientre y a la señora de nuevo.

-Gracias.

-Mami!- gritaron los niños que salían corriendo de la escuela hacia ellos.

Bella se agachó, con los brazos extendidos y lista para cogerlos mientras que Edward se agachaba detrás de ella.

-Qué pasa? Ha pasado algo?- les preguntó con preocupación.

Todavía había algunos padres a las puertas del colegio y miraban la escena con preocupación, por si había pasado algo.

-Nos hemos olvidado de despedirnos- dijo Kyle.

-Que?

Los niños se pusieron de rodillas y le dieron un beso al vientre de Bella.

-Adiós hermanito o hermanita, cuando volvamos a casa te contaremos todo sobre el cole para que sepas como es cuando te toque ir a ti, vale?

Las lagrimas volvieron a asomar en los ojos de Bella mientras abrazaba a los niños con fuerza. Un par de padres miraban la escena alucinados mientras que las madres dejaron escapar unas lagrimas al contemplar aquella escena.

-Os quiero.

-Y nosotros a ti mami. Papi. Adios- se despidió Kyme echando a correr hacia el colegio de nuevo.

-Vamonos, cariño.

Bella seguía agachada, con las lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos y con las manos en la boca, mirando aún hacia la puerta por donde habían desaparecido los niños. Fue entonces cuando Edward supo que su estado se debía mas a lo que le había pasado anteriormente que con las hormonas del embarazo. Pero todo eso junto hacían las cosas mas difíciles para Bella.

-Hey- saludó Edward a Emmett y a Jasper cuando entraron. Él estaba sentado al piano, trabajando en una composición especial. Bella había empezado a trabajar desde casa tres días a la semana después de enterarse de que estaba embarazada. Hoy debía ir a la oficina solo media jornada por culpa de una reunión, después volvería a casa.

Edward pensó que le vendría bien pasar algún tiempo con los chicos ya que no tenia que ir a trabajar y quería saber su opinión a cerca de unas cosillas. Quería y respetaba a Alice, pero a veces, sus respuestas no eran tan imparciales como él quería. Lo que necesitaba era una opinión honesta.

-Eddie, que tal va todo? Dónde está mi Belly Bell?

-Edward- lo saludó Jasper.

-Sabes de sobra que los lunes y martes trabaja en la oficina.

-Creí que se había tomado el día libre con eso de ser el primer día de colegio de los niños- dijo Jasper.

-Los dejamos en el cole y luego la llevé hasta la oficina antes de volver a casa. Va a trabajar solo media jornada y además tenia una reunión. La recogeré antes de ir a buscar a los niños.

-y como ha ido la tarea de dejar a los enanos en la cárcel a la que ellos llaman colegio?. Han empezado primero, verdad? No me puedo creer que se hayan saltado un año, aunque claro con el vocabulario que se gastan. Chicos listos los que tienes Edward.

Edward suspiró y se aparto del piano.

-Edward, pasa algo?....no tienes muy buena pinta.

-Si, ni siquiera me has echado la bronca por llamarte Eddie. Que pasa hermano?. Emmett se sentó en el borde del sofá y miró a su hermano.

-Ha sido un desastre.

-Qué ha pasado?

-Hablé con Alice hace un par de semanas

-Te lo ha contado, no?

Edward miró a Emmett.

-Me contó lo que pasó en el banco. Que ese fue el funeral a que todos fuisteis mientras que yo estaba en el colegio. Dispararon a su padre. Eso explica muchas cosas, pero estoy preocupado.

-Por qué? Te dijo algo mas?- el tono de Emmett alertó a Edward de que su hermano sabia algo que el resto no, pero no iba a decirle que se lo contara, al menos ahora no.

-Se vino abajo, justo delante mía. No fue malo del todo. Pero ha sido la primera vez que la he visto en ese estado y enseguida supe que su estado tenia mas que ver con lo que pasó que conque los niños fueran por primera vez al colegio o con las hormonas del embarazo.- Edward se pasó las manos por el pelo. Estaba frustrado. Parecía que se estuviera volviendo loco. Pero la verdad es que no era tan malo como lo quería ver. Bella volvió a estar perfectamente una vez que se montaron en el coche y que le aseguró a Edward que solo era porque no se podía creer que los niños fueran tan mayores como para ir ya al colegio, pero él había visto algo en sus ojos. Recordó lo que Alice le había contado de aquel día. Lo que Jasper le había dicho el día del padre.

No podía imaginar que podía ser peor que ver a la mujer que amas deshacerse y no poder hacer nada para remediarlo ya que no debes de saber el por qué de su estado emocional.

Emmett comenzó a hablar despacio y calmado.

-Ed, estás seguro deque no eran las hormonas del embarazo y los niños marchándose al cole? Solo eso?- él también estaba preocupado.

Si lo que Edward les había dicho era verdad, entonces es que Bella no estaba tan bien como aparentaba. Ella prácticamente estaba espléndida desde que había anunciado su embarazo. Esme estaba contentísima y nunca había visto a Bella hablar con tanta avidez de cosas con Esme. Estaba verdaderamente contenta con el bebé y Emmett pensaba que aquello, el bebé, los niños y Edward...estar otra vez con la familia, todos juntos, era lo que Bella necesitaba para volver a ser la de antes.

-Lo vi en su cara Em. No era la mirada de una mujer que deja a sus hijos solos en el mundo por primera vez, sin ella para protegerlos, era la mirada de una mujer que ve como su mundo se aleja de ella para siempre. Solo quiero ayudarla y no hacer que empeoren las cosas y no se como hacer eso si no se como ayudarla si ella no habla con migo.

-Edward- dijo Jasper reclinándose en el respaldo de su asiento en el otro lado del sofá- a lo mejor no te has dado cuenta porque no has estado a su alrededor tanto como nosotros en los últimos años, pero ha dado un cambio radical en los últimos meses. Alice casi se había dado por vencida a la hora de volver a tener a su Bella de vuelta y ya sabes como es Alice. Nunca se rinde por nada, pero casi lo hizo. Por eso mantuvo en secreto quien erais el uno para el otro al principio. No estoy muy deacuerdo con esa actitud, pero Alice siempre será Alice y ya ha pagado por lo que hizo. Además lo hizo por nuestro bien, solo que no ha visto los resultados de sus acciones todavía. Pero lo verá, al igual que tu. En unos siete meses. La estas ayudando mucho.

-Si, pero querrá casarse conmigo?

-Casarse?-Emmett no se esperaba aquello. Ese cambio de sujeto en la conversación había pillado a Emmett desapercibido- que quieres decir con casarse.

Edward se levantó y salió de la habitación. Volvió unos minutos mas tarde, se sentó en la mesa delante de ellos con una cajita en la mano.

-Tengo esto desde hace un tiempo.

-Desde cuando?- le preguntó Emmett.

-Desde Junio.

Los chicos se quedaron callados mirándose unos a otros. Ninguno dijo nada mientras dejaban que las palabras de Edward calaran en ellos. Matrimonio. Edward quería casarse con ella. Tener niños, mas niños y criarlos junto con los que ya tenían ahora. Quería pasar el resto de su vida con ella. Emmett se había quedado un poco desprevenido, pero campo es que aquella noticia lo pillara por sorpresa.

Pero Jasper no estaba para nada sorprendido. Sabia que aquello iba a pasar tarde o temprano, pero lo que no se había esperado es que edward hubiera tenido el anillo en su poder desde hace tanto tiempo. Lo único que le preocupara acerca de aquello era que Bella creyera que la petición de matrimonio tuviera algo que ver con la llegada del bebé.

Holaaaa! Feliz Navidad a todos!

El tipo del traje rojo ha dejado esto en mi árbol, junto al CD de la banda sonora de Crepúsculo (jijii) espero que os guste y que estéis disfrutando de las vacaciones!

No sé que más contaros, a parte de que tengo que trabajar todos los días de navidad y no sé cuando podré traducir el próximo, pero será pronto ok?

Gracias por todas las maravillosas reviews!

Un beso navideño a todos!


	36. Decisiones

CAPITULO 38: DECISIONES.

**Advertencia de pañuelos para la parte final del capi**!

_Viernes 12 de Septiembre._

Frustrada tras su ultima llamada de teléfono, Bella decidió que ya bastaba de trabajo por aquel día. Con los niños y el embarazo, Bella no podía permitirse el lujo de trabajar por la mañana temprano. Para empezar, llevaba durmiendo mejor desde que dormía con Edward. Dormía de un tirón toda la noche, cosa que era nueva para ella y el embarazo la cansaba bastante en especial después de un día completo con los niños.

Edward estaba al piano en la sala de estar, se quejaba de que el instrumento no le daba las notas que quería. Así que decidió bajar y echarse en el sofá y descansar mientras lo escuchaba tocar. Bajó las escaleras con cuidado, ahora mas que nunca, para no tropezar y se acomodó detrás de él dejando que su música la envolviera.

Le encantaba oírlo tocar y lo había hechado de menos durante los últimos años.

Edward paró de tocar al darse cuenta de que ya era hora de irse a trabajar. Cuando se dio la vuelta, Bella se había quedado profundamente dormida en el sofá. Él sabia que había estado allí todo el tiempo, pero ella siempre encontraba la manera de colarse donde él estaba sin hacer ningún ruido para no molestarlo. Daba igual las veces que se lo hubiera dicho, ella continuaba creyendo que lo distraía, cosa que no era del todo falsa. Si le hubiera dicho algo, él hubiera dejado de tocar de buena gana y se habría sentado con ella a leer y a hacerle compañía.

Edward cogió la pizarra blanca de la cocina y le escribió una breve nota, dejando una flor junto a ella en la mesa que Bella tenía delante para que la pudiera ver cuando se despertara. Puso la manta que tenían encima del sofá sobre ella, puso una mano sobre su vientre y plantó un beso en su frente.

Bella se revolvió. Estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza, la manta se calló durante el proceso de desperezar sus extremidades. No recordaba haberse tapado con aquella manta en un principio, pero se figuró que habría sido Edward el que lo habría hecho. Sintió al recordar todas las pequeñas cosas que hacia por ella. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que se había ido y se preguntó cuanto tiempo se había quedado comida, pero antes de que pudiera contestarse a ello, las caras de los niños le vinieron a la mente. Tenia que ir al cole a recogerlos y ya llegaba tarde y lo sabía.

Se levantó de un salto, pero antes de que pudiera coger sus llaves y sus cosas, vio la nota que Edward había dejado para ella:

Cariño,

He ido a ensayar.

Llamé a mi madre para que fuera a recoger a los niños, se quedarán con ella esta noche y nosotros iremos a recogerlos mañana

Descansa.

E.

Sonrió después de leer la nota y ver la flor que la acompañaba. La olió y la dejó en el jarrón que había encima del piano.

Cuando volvió a sentarse en el sofá, llamó a Esme y después a Alice, Angela y Sue para saber si ya habían comido. Angela con toda seguridad estaría aún en la oficina, ya que era la una. Cuando ella estaba en la oficina, casi siempre solían comer tarde al entretenerse con el trabajo.

Todas ellas estaban libres. Alice había estado un buen rato al teléfono discutiendo con un distribuidor que creía que estaba bien mandar la línea de invierno una semana mas tarde. Angela llevaba entrando y saliendo de reuniones toda la mañana y Sue acababa de terminar un caso y estaba mas que lista para tomarse un descanso. Todas juntas pasaron mas de una hora y media sentadas en la terraza de un café-té descafeinado para Bella y Alice- y comiendo sandwiches mientras hablaban.

Cuando estuvieron listas para marcharse, Alice le ordenó a Bella que fuera a una tienda para bebés para que se hiciera una idea de las cosas que necesitaría o que le gustaran. Después de mirar durante un rato, Bella compró unos preciosos trajes y patucos unisex junto con unos libros de métodos de relajación para mujeres embarazadas.

Cuando salió de la tienda, se chocó contra alguien, no iba prestando atención ya que estaba muy contenta de haber encontrado algo útil sin ayuda de Alice y además algo que Alice estaría contentísima de que hubiera encontrado.

-Oh, lo siento mucho, no iba...

-Bella?

Bella alzó la cabeza mientras aquella persona le daba las cosas que se habían caído al suelo. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Él había crecido- más desde la ultima vez que lo vio si eso era posible- y sus rasgos eran mas maduros, pero era él, de eso no había duda.. Igual de guapo, con el pelo igual de largo aunque lo justamente corto para que le llegara a los hombros.

-Jake, qué estás haciendo aquí?

Él no se molestó en contestar, solo la abrazó fuerte contra él debido a lo contento que estaba de volver a verla después de tanto tiempo. Habían pasado seis largos años desde que había visto a su mejor amiga. Bella se mostró un poco cohibida a la hora de devolverle el abrazo y él lo notó, pero no le importó por que una vez que ella lo había rodeado con los brazos, lo había abrazado fuertemente.

Un pequeño sollozo escapó de sus labios y una lagrima le golpeó el hombro a través de la tela de su camisa.

-Bella, es genial volver a verte- dijo separándose de ella para poderla mirar con detenimiento- come conmigo y nos pondremos al día, quieres?

-Ya he comido, pero de todas maneras te haré compañía.

Contento de que ella hubiera aceptado, ambos se dirigieron hacia el mismo café donde había estado con sus amigas esa misma mañana.

-Buenos días, qué les puedo servir?- les dijo el camarero y fue entonces cuando vio a Bella- o que les puedo servir otra vez?- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Nada para mi, es él el que quiere comer- dijo con una leve sonrisa señalando a Jacob con el dedo. Pidió y le sirvieron la comida verdaderamente rápido y Bella- al estar embarazada y tener siempre hambre- pidió también un sándwich de jamón que se le había antojado.

-Y cómo has estado Jacob? Te has mudado a la ciudad?

-He estado bien. No me puedo quejar. Terminé el instituto y abrí un taller mecánico en Forks. El mas cercano estaba en Port Angeles y estoy seguro de que aún te acuerdas de que no eran muy baratos, además tengo a un par de mecánicos trabajando conmigo y son buenos. Te acuerdas de Quill y Embry, verdad?

-No los he visto en años.

-Si, ellos y un par más trabajan conmigo. He pensado abrir un taller de reparación de coches antiguos ahora que parece se han vuelto a poner de moda, pero no lo he hecho aun por papá. Ha estado enfermo y Forks no es el mejor lugar para abrir un taller de ese tipo y no quería dejarlo solo.

-Lo siento Jake, no lo sabia. Y cómo se encuentra?

Jake rió.

-Se encuentra bien ahora, estupendo. Y ha vuelto a conducir, se cree un piloto de carreras. Hace un año, cuando vinimos a la ciudad para que le operaran, conocí a una enfermera, Reneesme- llevamos saliendo un tiempo- y es por eso por lo que vengo a menudo a la ciudad. He estado pensando en abrir el taller aquí ahora que papá se encuentra mejor, además él y Sue parecen estar muy unidos aunque no lo admitirá nunca- rió al recordar como su padre siempre intentaba cambiar de tema para no admitir que él y Sue pasaban mucho tiempo juntos.

-Hecho de menos a Billy.

-Tienes que ir a hacerle una visita. Seguro que le encantará volver a verte y Quill y Embry también. Pero ya vale de hablar de mi. Cuéntame algo de ti.

-No hay mucho que contar- dijo Bella agachando la cabeza. Después de todos esos años, Bella no había cambiado nada, nunca le había gustado hablar de ella. Jake sonrió ante su respuesta.

-Y esa bolsa de la tienda de bebés? Es para ti o para otra persona, Srta. no hay mucho que contar?

Bella suspiró, pero no pudo reprimir la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Para mí, bueno para mí y para Alice. Alice está de casi 5 meses aunque parece que esté de tres y yo estoy casi de 4.

-Felicidades Bella!- dijo Jake levantándose para abrazarla.

-Gracias.

-y, quién es el padre? Te has casado?

-No, no estoy casada. Edward Cullen, el hermano mayor de Alice, él es el padre. Estamos juntos desde...hace un tiempo- Bella bajó la mirada, avergonzada por algún motivo. No sabia decir por qué se sentía así, pero lo sentía.

-Así que Alice y tú aún estáis unidas- Bella se dio cuenta de que aquello no era una pregunta. A pesar de todo, ella no había seguido manteniéndose en contacto con Jacob y Billy. Era demasiado duro para ella. Eran las personas que más le recordaban a la vida que había vivido anteriormente con ellos. No le pasaba lo mismo con los Cullen. Aunque todos eran amigos, Billy y Jake siempre habían estado más cercanos a Charlie y Henry y estar a su lado le hacia recordar lo mucho que había perdido.

Se quedaron allí sentados un rato hablando hasta que Edward llamó a Bella. Había llegado a casa y al no encontrarla se había preocupado ya que había hablado con Alice y le había dicho que hacia horas que no la veía. Bella le estaba muy agradecida por la llamada. No era que no estuviera contenta de ver a Jake, la verdad es que estaba encantada, pero los recuerdos que le venían a la mente no eran recuerdos que estuviera preparada para tener... nunca.

Estar con Jake le hacia recordar todo lo que había sucedido en el pasado. La vida que había vivido... la que tanto echaba de menos y a las personas que fueron parte de ella. Se preguntaba como seria ahora su vida si las cosas hubieran pasado de otra manera. Seria más feliz? Pues claro, se dijo mientras entraba a casa, seria más feliz. Por lo menos tendría a uno de ellos. Tendría a Charlie. No podía cambiar el hecho de que Henry tuviera cáncer, como tampoco podía cambiar el hecho de que su malvada madre apareciera de repente y la alejara de ellos, privándola así del tiempo que tendría que haber pasado con Charlie. Pero lo que sí podría haber cambiado, era lo que le sucedió a Charlie.

Había sido, en su mente, todo culpa suya.

Bella se quedó parada en la puerta de entrada, con lagrimas recorriéndole las mejillas mientras recordaba aquel fatídico día que cambió su vida. Perdió toda esperanza aquel día. Se perdió a sí misma en el dolor que dejó que la consumiera. El dolor ganó, lo sabia. Pensó que era así como se tenia que sentir, que era una forma de duelo. Que se merecía sufrir el dolor de aquel día.

-Bella- dijo Edward rodeándola con sus brazos. La había oído llegar, pero al no oírla entrar o llamarlo, fue a buscarla y la encontró sollozando en la entrada- Bella cariño, que te pasa? Ven, vamos, siéntate y cuéntame lo que ha pasado- Edward la llevó despacio hasta el sofá, sin dejarla salir de sus brazos. Ella se apoyó contra él mientras se le seguían escapando las lagrimas. Un rato después, ella se separó ligeramente de él y se secó la cara.

-No pasa nada, son solo las hormonas- dijo hablando suavemente, intentando reír y fallando estrepitosamente.

Edward empezó a asentir con la cabeza, pero se lo pensó mejor. Necesitaba saber. Algo iba mal. Algo o alguien le había causado ese estado y él iba a hacer lo que hiciera falta para calmarla. Pero necesitaba que hablara con él. Necesitaba que Bella supiera que podía contarle lo que quisiera, daba igual lo tonto o estúpido que ella creyera que fuera.

-No Bella, no son las hormonas. Lo llevas escrito en la cara. Habla con migo- le suplicó, acariciándole la cara- por qué no quieres hablar conmigo? Estoy aquí. Siempre he estado aquí. No te dejaré nunca, Bella. Confía en mi.

Una nueva ola de lagrimas inundó los ojos de Bella cuando escuchó las palabras de Edward. Cómo podía prometer... cómo podía garantizar que nunca la iba a dejar?. Quizá no lo hiciera por elección propia, pero se lo podían llevar de su lado muy fácilmente. Eso era lo que más le asustaba, que lo quisiera y que se marchara. Y la verdad es que si lo quería, pero decir aquellas palabras en voz alta, la asustaban. Como si en el momento en que las pronunciara harían que Edward desapareciera de su vida.

-No me abandones.

Edward puso sus manos a cada lado de su cara

-Por qué habría de abandonarte? Te quiero.

Bella sollozó con mas fuerza. Ella quería que él la quisiera. Alice le había dicho que la quería y ella quería desesperadamente decirle lo mismo, pero n podía deshacerse de su miedo durante el suficiente tiempo como para que esas palabras salieran de sus labios.

-Habla conmigo Bella, qué ha pasado?

-J-Jake, me he encontrado con Jake hoy- Edward se quedó quieto. Quién era Jake?

-Cón quien?

-Un amigo de Forks, el dueño de la ropa que te presté. Lo he visto hoy.

-Ha pasado algo? Te ha hecho daño?- preguntó Edward con un gruñido mientras que la furia se expandía por todo su cuerpo con tan solo pensar que alguien le pudiera haber hecho algo a Bella. No le importaba quien fuera, si le había hecho daño, lo pagaría.

-No, era uno de mis mejores amigos. Dejé de hablar con él cuando...cuando...Charlie...

-Por qué?

_Sábado 12 de octubre de 2002_

_Maldita sea!_

_Bella se había despertado mas tarde de lo que hubiera querido, otra vez. Había pasado casi toda la noche en Seattle con Alice. Había insistido en ir a un club con Emmett, su novia y el hermano de esta. Alice puso la excusa de que apenas pasaba tiempo con su "querido hermano", pero la verdad es que sabia que solo lo decía porque quería ver a Jasper. Estaban saliendo juntos en secreto, después de todo. Alice creía que Bella era estúpida, pero ella podía ver las chispas que saltaban entre ellos en cualquier ocasión que Jasper estuviera presente._

_Bella no se sentía muy mal por el hecho de que Alice no le hubiera dicho nada. Sabia la verdadera razón de todas formas. Jasper, como su hermana melliza y Emmett, eran 6 años más mayores que ellas. Él tenía 25 y ella iba a cumplir los 19. Estaba segura de que Alice no quería decir nada a cerca de su relación, por lo menos hasta después de su cumpleaños. Dudaba que tuviera algo que ver con Emmett, ya que Alice lo tenia dominado, lo único que quería era proteger a Jasper- ya que llevaban saliendo en secreto desde que ella tenia 17- y decírselo a sus padres de la mejor manera posible. Aunque Bella dudaba que eso resultara un problema, ya que tanto a Jasper como a su hermana los conocían bien._

_Bella se vistió deprisa y cogió algo para comer en el camino, tenia que llegar al banco antes de las dos. Tendría que haber ido la semana pasada, pero se le había pasado completamente._

_--------------------------/////////////////---------------//////////////----------------///////////////----------------///_

_Aquel era un día como otro cualquiera. Forks no era un pueblo problemático, a parte de la fiesta demasiado ruidosa o el Sr. Hanglers pasado de copas y tomando la decisión de pasear por la calle principal como su madre lo trajo al mundo. La ultima vez que la policía intentó llevarse al Sr. Hangler a casa, este cogió a Charlie e intentó enseñarle a bailar un tango, cosa que ni él sabia como hacerlo._

_Charlie sonrió mientras recordaba aquella noche, había sido lo mejor que les había pasado durante todo el día... o toda la semana._

_-Jefe!- le llamó Ann mientras asomaba la cabeza por la puerta- todas las llamadas sonarán en su teléfono, tengo cita con el medico, no tardaré mucho._

_-No te preocupes Ann. Creo que seré capaz de mantener a salvo el fuerte mientras estás fuera. Soy el Jefe de Policía después de todo!- Ann se rió mientras se marchaba. Charlie jugó otra mano de solitario. Después de su segunda partida, uno de sus agentes entró a su despacho arrasando con todo._

_-Jefe!_

_-Si, Duke?_

_-Es el banco, hay un atraco. Shelly Housemen estaba de patrulla y ha llamado._

_El Jefe Swan se levantó de un salto de su silla._

_-Llama pidiendo refuerzos a la central de Port Angeles._

_El Jefe Swan cogió su pistola y seguido de sus otros dos agentes de guardia, se dirigió al Forks First Comunity Bank. Le dio a las luces y a las sirenas mientras recorrían la corta distancia que los separaba del banco. Eran en las raras ocasiones como aquella en las que Charlie estaba agradecido de vivir en un pueblo tan pequeño como Forks. La ultima vez que tuvo que llamar pidiendo refuerzos, fue porque necesitaron a los paramédicos. Eran una comunidad pequeña y que presumía de que todos cuidaban de todos, por lo que una muerte era una perdida para todos._

_Charlie aparcó el coche en horizontal al banco. Sabia que pasarían al menos otros 20 minutos hasta que llegaran los refuerzos de Port Angeles. Así que tanto él como los agentes empezaron a montar todo lo que les seria necesario para ponerse en contacto con los atracadores. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, algo en una de las plazas del parking del banco llamó su atención._

_Una vieja camioneta roja._

_---------/////--------------/////---------------/////----------------/////-------------////------------------//////--_

_-Quiero que todos se tumben en el suelo y se tapen la cara con las manos, AHORA!_

_-Estoy embarazada, no puedo tumbarme boca abajo, por favor!- le dijo la Sra. Parker. El ladrón le apuntó con la pistola, sin importarle que estuviera embarazada o no. Bella, que estaba justo delante de ella en la fila, le cogió la mano._

_-Vamos, no se preocupe- la ayudó a tumbarse en el suelo manteniendo vigilado al hombre con la pistola. Ayudo a Sheryl a tumbarse de lado y le dijo que se tapara la cara._

_Se oyeron mas sirenas en la calle y Bella sabia que los refuerzos acababan de llegar. Se preocupó por Charlie y cual seria su reacción al saber que ella estaba dentro. Lo único que quería era volver a su lado de una pieza. Abrazarlo y decirle lo mucho que lo quería. Se lo decía cada día, pero ahora, aquello no parecía suficiente y rezó para que pudiera salir viva de aquello._

_El teléfono sonó mientras los dos hombres caminaban por el banco. Se miraron como preguntándose si iban a descolgar o si dejarían que siguiera sonando. El que parecía ser el líder descolgó y pidió un Helicóptero y que no los siguiera nadie hasta que salieran del estado. Seguro que aquel tipo creía que con cruzar la frontera se iban a librar de todo._

_-Que...no, no tienen derecho a hacer preguntas. Queremos un helicóptero esperándonos en la puerta. Les damos dos horas, dos horas o ya pueden ir pidiendo bolsas para los cadáveres- colgó con un golpe y arrancó el cable de la pared- Tenemos que largarnos de aquí. Ya no me gusta este pueblucho._

_-Pues este pueblucho es lo único que nos puede proporcionar el dinero y escapar, así que no te pases ni un pelo conmigo, cierra tu bocaza y todo saldrá bien._

_-Es que no ven las películas?- les dijo el Sr. Tucker. Era un hombre mayor con el pelo canoso. Parecía creer que ya había vivido lo suficiente y que estaba listo para reunirse con su mujer antes de lo que le había prometido._

_Pensaba que si las personas mas jóvenes y la Sra. Parker y su bebé podían salir de allí sanos y salvos, merecía la pena perder la vida, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, habló de nuevo._

_-La gente como vosotros nunca sale bien parado de estas situaciones. De verdad creen que les van a dar un heli..._

_-Cállese viejo, a no ser que quiera morir._

_-Como has dicho, yo soy un viejo y tu solo tendrás dos formas de salir de aquí. Dentro de una de esas bolsas de las que has hablado o esposado._

_-Que. Le. He. Dicho?_

_-Me apuesto lo que sea a que alguno de vosotros acaba en una bolsa._

_-Cállese la boca!- el atracador levantó la mano con rapidez. Pasó el dedo pulgar por el lateral de la pistola, le quitó el seguro y disparó. El disparo resonó por todo el edificio, rebotando en las paredes. Mucha gente gritó al oír el ruido del disparo y se tapo la cabeza con los brazos. Un niño empezó a llorar mientras que su padre lo intentaba ocultar entre sus brazos._

_-Sr. Tucker!- dijo Bella levantándose de donde estaba sin importarle el secuestrados con la pistola. Corrió hacia él- Sr. Tucker?- preguntó en un sollozo._

_-Pero que mierda! Te dije que mantuvieras el seguro siempre puesto! ¿Quién te ha dado permiso para dispararle?_

_-La ultima vez que lo comprobé, tu no eras el que mandabas aquí!. Además, el viejo me estaba poniendo de los nervios. La próxima vez- dijo mirando al Sr. Tucker- no será tu rodilla._

_-Sr Tucker- le dijo Bella en un susurro- Está...está...déjeme ver su herida- Bella quería preguntarle como se encontraba, pero no lo hizo. No tenia sentido hacerlo, sabia que no estaba bien._

_-Ah, Bella, querida niña, no te preocupes por mi. El Señor se encargará de mí. Además, mi Peggy me está esperando._

_-No, tiene que aguantar. Nadie se va a morir aquí- Bella miró a su alrededor- mientras los atracadores continuaban discutiendo- buscando algo para hacerle un torniquete mientras presionaba la herida con sus manos. El Sr. Tucker se quejó por la presión, Bella sabia que le estaba haciendo daño, pero era necesario si quería que la sangre dejara de manar de la herida. Y fue entonces cuando el olor de la sangre le dio de lleno en la cara. Cerró los ojos e intentó concentrarse para no desmayarse._

_-Bella, está bien, puedes irte, sé que tu..._

_-No, estoy bien- dijo mirándolo a la cara._

_-Tan cabezota como tu padre. Eres una buena chica, Bella._

_Bella suspiró y asintió suavemente._

_-Y usted es un hombre aún más bueno, pero con una boca demasiado grande y con ganas de palmarla._

_Un teléfono de una de las mesas empezó a sonar, pero ninguno de los atracadores hizo ningún amago de contestar. Después de un minuto y aun continuar sonando, el que parecía estar al cargo, entró en el despacho para contestar mientras que los otros dos se quedaban en la puerta para vigilar a los rehenes._

_-Bella, toma, usa esto para hacerle un torniquete- le dijo John, uno de los empleados quitándose la corbata- Harry, dale tu corbata también. Sr. Edwards la suya también por favor- los hombres se las quitaron con rapidez y se las pasaron a Bella que intentaba hacerle el torniquete con rapidez._

_-Cerrad la boca o la siguiente bala no irá a una pierna- dijo el tío que había apretado el gatillo antes._

_-Está sangrando!- gritó Bella con frustración. El Sr. Tucker había sido muy buen amigo de Henry y siempre le daba caramelos Werther´s cada vez que la veía. Incluso ahora, a su edad, también le daba uno- mírame, estoy cubierta de sangre, de su sangre- dijo con furia, ya no le importaba el color o el olor de la sangre que la rodeaba._

_-Va a morir por culpa vuestra y todo porque no sois capaces de buscar un trabajo y veis mejor robar el dinero que ganan otras personas con su trabajo- Bella no podía creer que les estuviera plantando cara a aquellos tipos. Cada vez que s miraba a las personas que estaban allí con ella, a la mujer y su hijo, a la Sra. Parker que estaba embarazada y sus dos hijas y su marido que la esperaban en casa y el pobre Sr. Tucker, más enfurecida se ponía y no se podía contener._

_-Tú, bocazas, vas a servir de ejemplo- le dijo el tipo que había disparado la pistola, acercándose a ella y acogiéndola por el pelo levantándola del suelo y llevándola hacia la puerta de entrada. Bella gimió de dolor mientras el secuestrador abría la puerta de una patada._

_-BELLA!- gritó Charlie al ver a su hija en manos del secuestrados y con una pistola apuntándole al cuello._

_-Papi...-dijo Bella con un sollozo._

_-Cállate, zorra!_

_-SUELTA A LA CHICA!- dijo una voz a través de un megáfono._

_-Si queréis que la soltemos viva y no en una bolsa para cadáveres tendréis que conseguirnos el helicóptero que pedimos- dijo con un gruñido mientras apretaba el cañón del arma contra el cuello de Bella. Ella soltó un sollozo y estiró los brazos hacia su padre mientras volvían a tirara de ella hacia dentro._

_-Bella!_

_-Papá!- gritó Bella mientras la metieron totalmente dentro y la tiraron al suelo._

_-Bella- dijo John, pero antes de que pudiera llegar hacia ella, el que parecía el jefe, le apuntó con la pistola._

_-Ni lo pienses._

_Pasaron otro par de horas. Los secuestradores seguían dando vueltas por la sala central del banco mientras cuchicheaban y planeaban su siguiente movimiento. Entonces, bella vio a algo moverse por encima de sus hombros. Miró a los secuestradores para comprobar que no se habían dado cuenta de lo que pasaba. Era un miembro de la brigada especial, solo uno era suficiente, pero al mirar a la entrada principal, vio a mas figuras moverse. Estaban preparados para entrar._

_Antes de que Bella pudiera pensar en como iban a proceder, sonó un disparo y el jefe de los secuestradores cayó al suelo. Charlie fue el primero en entrar, seguido de la brigada especial. Él localizó a Bella y salió corriendo a su lado mientras que los demás se dispersaban por todas partes. Sonó otro disparo, y el tipo que había apretado el gatillo se escondió tras una mesa donde habían dejado una bolsa y reapareció con otra pistola. Una más grande. Empezó a disparar a discreción mientras que todos mantenían sus posiciones en el suelo con las manos en la cabeza para intentar protegerse._

_Charlie se aseguró que Bella estuviera bien y se movió hacia un lugar seguro desde donde pudiera abrir fuego. Pero se dio cuenta de la mirada que el secuestrado le dirigía a Bella mientras Charlie se alejaba de su lado. Al secuestrador no le había sentado muy bien la reacción que había tenido Bella anteriormente y ahora que sabia que su padre había sido el que había matado a su hermano, lo que buscaba era... venganza._

_Ojo por ojo._

_El secuestrador sabia que iba a morir, pero si iban a hacerlo, quería morir a lo grande. Se puso de pie de un salto y apuntó su arma hacia Bella. Como si todo pasara a cámara lenta, Bella vio el cañón de la pistola frente a ella. Bella vio desde el rabillo de su ojo como Charlie también se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia ella. El atracador movió los ojos de ella hacia Charlie._

_Una bala le dio en el hombro, pero n fue suficiente para derribarlo mientras que Charlie seguía su rumbo hacia Bella._

_-Bella al suelo!- gritó Charlie._

_En ese momento sonaron dos disparos. Uno de ellos le dio a los atracados, mientras que la otra bala se dirigía hacia Bella, pero antes de que pudiera darle, Charlie se puso delante de ella._

_-Papá, NO!._

_Charlie cayó al suelo pesadamente mientras se agarraba el abdomen. Los demás agentes se acercaron al atracador, el cual estaba mal herido, pero no muerto como su hermano, que yacía en mitad de la sala. Hubo un movimiento rápido y todos los rehenes fueron desalojados rápidamente del banco mientras que los médicos entraban y se dirigían hacia el Sr. Tucker._

_-Papi, por que? Por qué has hecho eso?- las manos de Bella se movían nerviosamente sobre la herida intentando averiguar de donde salía tanta sangre. Lo cubría completamente y se estaba formando un charco en el suelo._

_-Señorita Bella, déjeme echarle un vistazo- dijo Randy._

_-No, apártese de él- gritó moviendo las manos sobre Charlie- Papá, por favor...no! no, no, no, no, no no cierres los ojos. Mírame. Mírame por favor papá, mírame!- de ordenó._

_Bella le quitó el chaleco y la camisa del uniforme y vio la sangre brotar del abdomen e intentó taponar la herida con sus manos, mientras unas gruesas lagrimas le recorrían la cara._

_-Bella, todo va a salir bien. Te-te quiero. Después de que todo esto pase iremos a pescar-dijo Charlie para calmar a su hija. No sabia por qué estaba allí pero estaba contento de pasar los últimos instantes de su vida con su hija._

_-Papi- dijo Bella entre sollozos. Su cuerpo temblaba mientras intentaba hacer que la sangre dejara de brotar. Dell intentó acercarse a ellos mientras Bella abrazaba a su padre, pero ya era demasiado tarde para él, lo sabia._

_-Que alguien le ayude, por favor. Papi._

_-Hey pequeñita, no te preocupes, vale? Estaré bien- Charlie intentó acercar una de sus manos a la cara de Bella, ella se la cogió a medio camino acercándola a su rostro, haciendo que su cara se llenara de sangre y se mezclara con sus lagrimas- No- dijo Charlie mirando a Dell, el jefe de paramédicos del pueblo._

_-Papi por favor, por favor papá. Lo siento mucho- dijo Bella llorando más._

_-Te quiero, pequeña._

_-Papi- lloró Bella mientras se inclinaba sobre el cuerpo de Charlie, su cabeza reposando sobre su corazón mientras lloraba. Oyó como tomaba su ultimo aliento y lo soltaba, haciendo que su pecho se moviera por ultima vez, antes de pararse para siempre._

_-Papá! No!- dijo golpeándolo con una mano en el pecho mientras que con la otra continuaba taponando la herida- No! Tienes que volver conmigo. Por favor, no me dejes tu también. Papi._

_Dell dejó a Bella sola durante un momento antes de intentar separarla del cuerpo de Charlie, pero Bella estaba agarrada a él como si su vida dependiera de ello mientras lloraba amargamente por su padre. Dell la agarró fuertemente por la cintura y con un movimiento rápido la echó para atrás. Odiaba tener que hacerle eso, la había visto crecer y sabia lo mucho que quería a Charlie y lo mal que lo había pasado por la muerte de Henry._

_Pero estaba haciendo aquello por ella. Él había visto una gran cantidad de vidas perdidas, pero aquella muerte en concreto le causaba mas dolor que ninguna. Había perdido a uno de los suyos._

_Bella intentó volver al lado de Charlie._

_-Deja que yo la coja- dijo Carlisle. Carlisle la agarró en sus brazos, mientras Dell y Randy cerraba la bolsa que contenía el cuerpo de Charlie. Mientras se llevaban el cuerpo de Charlie, Bella se escapó de los brazos de Carlisle y corrió hacia la camilla._

_-No, no os lo llevéis de mi lado. Vuelve papi, por favor. Lo siento, por favor._

_-Vamos, cariño- dijo Carlisle intentando calmarla. El pecho de Carlisle se encogió al ver aquella escena. Nunca se imagino que tendría que pasar por una cosa así. Nunca se imaginó que vería a Bella- que era como una hija para él- perder a su padre en aquellas circunstancias. La abrazó fuerte y la separó del cuerpo de Charlie- Vamos cariño, todo irá bien._

_Mientras introducían la camilla en la ambulancia, Bella cayó de rodillas al suelo aun entre los brazos de Carlisle. Estaba doblada sobre sí misma, controlando su respiración mientras tenia un ataque de pánico._

_-Vamos cariño, respira. Concéntrate en mi voz, Bella. Respira- le dijo mientras le sujetaba las muñecas- no quiero tener que ingresarte en el hospital. Respira!- le ordenó con suavidad- Respira, hazlo por mi. Vamos, estoy contigo. Respira._

_Un rato después, su respiración volvió a la normalidad. Carlisle la meció entre sus brazos mientras lloraba, pidiendo perdón una y otra vez- lo siento Papi- repetía una y otra vez, mientras Carlisle la abrazaba._

_Carlisle miró a su hija mientras esta lloraba en los brazos de Duke. No solo había tenido que presenciar la muerte de Charlie, sino que había visto como su hija veía como el padre de su mejor amiga morir entre sus brazos. Era mas de lo que podía soportar. Las lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos y lloró con Bella intentando calmarla, aunque sabia que lo único que podía hacerlo, era Charlie._

Presente.

-Fu-fue mi culpa. Si hubiera ido al banco antes, no habría estado allí. Charlie no habría entrado dentro para intentar salvarme- lloró Bella en el hombro de Edward mientras terminaba de contarle el día que nunca quería volver a recordar.

-No, Bella. No es tu culpa- los ojos de Edward se llenaron de lagrimas mientras escuchaba a Bella llorar. Ahora la entendía. Ahora entendía el por qué era tan cerrada, por que le tenia tanto miedo al amor. Por que había reaccionado así con los niños o por que Carlisle estaba tan preocupado cuando no tuvo noticias suyas. Él había estado allí. Él y Alice, los dos. Habían visto su vida destrozarse en pedazos delante de sus ojos sin poder hacer nada para remediarlo.

Se preguntó como Alice pudo contener las lagrimas cuando le contó lo que sabia. Sabia lo mucho que ella quería a Bella y presenciar algo como aquello no debió ser fácil.

Pero lo que le verdad le pasaba es que estaba muy disgustado consigo mismo. Se había portado como un niño malcriado durante aquel tiempo y se quejaba por su comportamiento. Nunca se había dado cuenta de por lo que estaba pasando su familia en aquellos años. Había estado demasiado atrapado en su música y no prestaba atención a nada más. Bella también era su familia, e incluso entonces, ya la quería y debería haber sabido lo que pasó. Debería haber estado allí con ella en esos momentos.

A Bella siempre le había gustado estar en su compañía cuando eran niños u ella siempre le decía lo relajante y bonita que era su música. Quizás su música la hubiera ayudado a calmarse, aunque solo hubiera sido un poquito, si hubiera estado con ella, ser el hombro en el que llorar y tocar una melodía para ella. Se sentía horrible por no haber sido mas parte de sus vidas. Del pueblo. De su pueblo.

-Bella, escúchame- dijo echándose hacia atrás para mirarla- no fue tu culpa, no hiciste nada malo, Char...

-No, es mi culpa. Yo lo maté. Tuve que abrir mi bocaza y gritarle y después intentó matarme, pero mató a Charlie. Yo lo maté.

-No, escúchame! Charlie murió para salvarte. Para que pudieras seguir viviendo. Charlie te quería. Eres su hija y cualquier padre aria lo que fuera para proteger a sus seres queridos, para proteger a sus hijos incluso si eso significa ponerse en el camino de una bala para salvar su vida- al escuchar sus palabras, Bella rompió en sollozos. Edward le acarició el pelo mientras Bella escondía la cara en su pecho.

Bella lloró hasta quedarse dormida en sus brazos. La tomó en brazos y la llevó a su habitación. Le quitó los zapatos y ropa y poniéndole una de sus camisas y un par de boxers- un atuendo al que se había acostumbrado a llevar para dormir. Antes de abrocharle la camisa, se quedó mirando a su vientre ligeramente abultado y lo acarició suavemente. Su bebé. Su vida. El bebé de los dos su vida. Con un ultimo vistazo y un beso en el vientre, Edward tomo una decisión.

Bella se despertó y enseguida supo que era demasiado temprano para estar despierta. El sol no había salido todavía. Estaba tumbada, con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Edward mientras que una de sus manos descansaba en el lado izquierdo de su vientre. Recuerdos de la noche anterior se dibujaron en su cabeza. Le había contado todo a Edward. Todo lo que no quería recordar nunca y la primera vez desde aquel día, se sentía un poco mejor.

Aun hechaba de menos a Charlie y deseaba haber tenido mas tiempo con él y con Henry, pero parecía sentirse un poquito mejor.

Además Edward le había dicho que la quería. Aquella pequeña información había hecho que se le encogiera el corazón de una manera buena. Lo había dicho de veras y ella lo sabia. Bella se sentó despacio y movió la mano de Edward con cuidado para no despertarlo. Bella cruzó las piernas y lo miró. Él había sido el chico más guapo que jamás había conocido y se había convertido en el hombre más atractivo que jamás había visto.

Levantó una mano para apartarle el pelo que le caía en la cara y se quedó mirando a sus ojos cerrados mientras se los imaginaba abiertos y mirándola a ella. Adoraba mirarlo a los ojos.

-Te quiero- le dijo en un susurro. Era lo única manera que tenia de decírselo- te quiero, muchísimo- repitió.

Edward se revolvió y dejó de imaginar sus ojos abiertos, porque estaba despierto. Asustada, apartó la mano de su pelo. Mientras la retiraba, el sol entró por la ventana y se reflejó en el diamante del anillo que descansaba en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda.

Ah!

-Feliz cumpleaños, cariño.

Hola!

Siento mucho el retraso a la hora de subir este capi, primeramente iba a ponerlo el día de Reyes pero no pude la verdad, así que hoy por la tarde ya lo que terminado y ahora lo subo.

Gracias a todas por los reviews y las alertas! Sois lo mejor de lo mejor!

Con este capi volvemos a ponernos a iguales con el original, la autora tiene un pequeño bloqueo con el capi nuevo pero espera tenerlo listo pronto!

Hasta entonces muchos abrazos y Feliz Año Nuevo!


	37. Dejandolo ir

**CAPITULO 39: Dejándolo ir.**

Sábado 13 de septiembre. Cumpleaños de Bella.

Edward estaba tumbado en la cama cuando sintió a Bella moverse a su lado. Quería abrir los ojos para mirarla, pero se contuvo ya que se había movido tan despacio, lo mas seguro para no molestarle, como siempre. Sintió como sus dedos se deslizaban por su pelo y no deseo otra cosa mas que entrar en la cabeza de Bella y saber lo que estaba pensando. Quería saber si se había dado cuenta del anillo que le había deslizado en su dedo la noche anterior. Su proposición había sido algo impulsivo de ultimo momento y le parecía que aquello había sido lo mas adecuado debido a las circunstancias. Solo esperaba que aquello le hubiera sentado bien.

-Te quiero. Te quiero mucho- la oyó decir y ya no pudo evitar abrir los ojos, cuando lo hizo, vio que ella lo estaba mirando muy intensamente. Antes de que su cerebro pudiera procesar lo que Bella le había dicho, la oyó soltar un pequeño jadeo cuando la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana, se reflejó en el pedrusco que tenia en el dedo.

-Feliz cumpleaños, amor- dijo Edward despacio, como para no asustarla.

Bella separó su mano del pelo de Edward sin apartar la vista de su mano. Había un anillo en su dedo. En su mano izquierda. En el dedo anular de su mano izquierda. Bella intentaba comprender que era lo que significaba aquello. Después de un rato, un rato largo según le pareció a Edward, ella lo miró con cara interrogante.

En respuesta, Edward se levantó de la cama y se acercó a bella y tomándola en brazos la llevó escaleras abajo. Ninguno dijo nada mientras Edward la sentaba a un lado del banco de su piano mientras que él se sentaba en el otro lado.

-Edward, que...- Edward besó sus labios para callarla y empezó a tocar, sin mover los ojos de los de Bella. La melodía empezó con suavidad, pero a medida que progresaba, aumentaba la intensidad de la melodía. Bella lo observaba como siempre lo hacia. Observaba como giraba y agachaba un poco la cabeza y la calma que se dibujaba en su cara. Tenia los ojos cerrados y las venas de sus brazos se tensaban a la vez que los músculos de los mismos se movían mientras que los dedos paseaban sobre las teclas. Su pierna derecha estaba estirada mientras que su izquierda estaba doblada y el peso descansaba sobre la planta de su pie descalzo.

Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas mientras lo miraba. Incluso cuando eran niños sentía la misma calma cuando tocaba y siempre se había preguntado como Edward conseguía mantenerse tan calmado cuando tocaba un acorde mas complicado que el anterior. Raramente utilizaba partitura y si la utilizaba, nunca la miraba. Todas las piezas, complejas o simples, las tenia memorizadas. Una cosa que hacia que el corazón de Bella se llenara de emoción en ese momento, cosa que no había sentido antes en toda su vida. Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacia, se acercó a él y apoyó su cara contra el hombro de Edward.

Él giró la cabeza mientras que su nana, como ella la llamaría de ahí en adelante, llegaba a su final. Se quedaron callados durante unos minutos, antes de que alguno de los dos hablara.

-Ha sido precioso, Edward.

-Como tu- Bella alzó la mirada- tú lo inspiraste, para ti. Lo escribí para ti, porque es como me haces sentir. Como siempre me has hecho sentir. Te quiero, Bella. Te quiero y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo y con nuestros hijos- le dijo Edward poniendo sus manos sobre el vientre de Bella.

Bella lo miró y después miro el anillo. Había pasado mucho en muy poco tiempo y allí estaba ella, con dos niños, embarazada y con una proposición de matrimonio sobre la mesa, del hombre al que amaba, la verdad es que los quería a todos mas que a su propia vida. Ero era eso suficiente? Era su amor suficiente para hacerlo? Para vivir la vida que había soñado? Era suficiente para curar el dolor que había guardado dentro por tanto tiempo y dejar espacio para algo nuevo? Algo prometedor y feliz? Ella quería mas que nada confiar en ese sentimiento. El sentimiento de amor y felicidad, de promesas que no se romperían nunca.

Ella quería mas que nada ser feliz, ser feliz con Edward, sin importar que mostrara su exterior. Pero por otro lado sentía que se merecía aquel dolor. Que debía seguir afligida por su padre y por lo que creía que había sucedido por su culpa. Ella sabia que su padre querría mas que nada ver a su pequeña feliz y ella no había hecho nada por él, pero seria capaz de hacer aquello?

-Edward...- se calló intentando buscar las palabras. Aunque no quería decirlas en voz alta, tenia que hacerlo, por el, por ella misma- si...si esto...es lo que creo que es, no hacia falta que...

-No Bella, no vayas por ahí. Por favor. Si necesitas tiempo, lo entiendo, pero no pienses ni por un momento que solo hago esto por el bebé. No me rechaces porque no quieres que me ate o cualquier cosa que este pasando por esa preciosa cabecita tuya. Te quiero, punto. Soy yo el que no te merezco, pero soy un egoísta y de quiero para mí. A ti, a los niños y al bebe que va a venir. Te quiero, ahora y siempre- dijo Edward acariciándole la cara.

-Eres mi vida-concluyó Edward.

Se había dado cuenta de lo que Bella le estaba intentando decir. Por eso quería darle la opción de contestarle mas tarde, sin presiones, pero eso ahora no importaba. Nada importaba. Él la quería y quería casarse con ella, problemas incluidos. Ella quería salir corriendo y esconderse en la vida a la que se había acostumbrado, quería volver a lo esperado, a su zona segura. Lo quería hacer mas que nada, pero no debía. Su corazón y su cuerpo no estaban cooperando con lo que su mente quería. Su corazón palpitaba fuerte mientras miraba al hombre al que amaba. Al que solo podría amar.

Estaba asustada, pero estaba lista. Su corazón estaba listo para romper las cadenas que lo habían estado aprisionando y empezar a curarse. Miro a los ojos del hombre al que amaba. Estaban mirándola a ella y en ellos se dibujaban dos emociones. Paciencia y amor. Despacio, acogiéndole la cara entre sus manos, ella lo besó, sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Te amo, Edward- le dijo por primera vez en voz alta- te amo- repitió.

Sus labios se unieron otra vez, con gran pasión.

Los ojos de Edward se cerraron y se inclinó hacia ella, haciendo que Bella se sentara en su regazo. Sabia que aquella era la forma que tenia Bella de decirle SÍ. Lo podía ver en sus ojos, oírlo en el timbre de su voz, pero sobre todo podía sentirlo en sus labios. Ella había vuelto y no había signos de que se fuera a marchar, nunca. Bella era suya y lo quería tanto como él la quería a ella.

Esme había tenido razón cuando dijo que llegaría el momento en el que Bella no le opondría resistencia. Un día en el que finalmente se fiaría de ella misma, porque no era solo el hecho de lo mucho que lo quisiera o confiara en él, sino lo mucho que ella confiara en sí misma. Que un día llegaría la hora de que ella fuera capaz de alejarse de lo que le había pasado y darse cuenta al final de que aquello no había sido culpa suya y que se merecía ser feliz.

-Dilo de nuevo- le pidió Edward mientras que sus cuerpos de amoldaban el uno al otro, fundiéndose en uno, sintiéndola. Sintiendo su corazón palpitar al mismo ritmo que el suyo. Sentía lo mismo que la primera vez.

-Te amo, Edward.

-Relájate carió, es tu cumpleaños, así que te está permitido llegar tarde- le dijo Edward mientras conducía por el camino de entrada a casa de sus padres. Bella miraba a reloj cada 10 minutos preocupada por llegar tarde y estaba un poco enfadada con él por eso. Por una vez, Edward se estaba tomando su tiempo en llegar. El hombre del que estaba enamorada nunca iba con prisas a ningún lado, pero siempre conducía como si su vida dependiera de ello. Sin importarle que hubieran pasado toda la mañana haciendo el amor y por eso llegaban tarde, había elegido hoy entre todos los días para conducir bajo las leyes de conducción, algo que parecía no importarle a Edward.

Pero Edward sentía algo dentro de él. Algo que le decía que debía disfrutar del tiempo que pasaba con ella. No le importaba el limite de velocidad o que fuera conduciendo como una abuelita, según él. Y mucho menos le importaba lo que Alice tuviera que decirles por el hecho de que estaban haciendo esperar a toda la familia, el solo quería pasar tiempo con la mujer a la que amaba, la mujer que lo amaba a él y a su manera, se había prometido a él para toda la eternidad.

-Si, pero no es a ti a quien Alice le va a clavar sus garras por llegar tarde. Creía que los agentes especiales nunca llegaban tarde?

-Nunca llegamos...

-Presumido!

-Esta es la mujer que conocí y de la que me enamoré!- dijo Edward con una risita mientras paraba el coche en la entrada.

-Creo que lo que quieres decir es "de la mujer a la que acusaste de haber secuestrado a nuestros hijos"

-Bueno, ya sabes, las parejas tienen sus cosas. Además- continuó diciendo mientras ayudaba a Bella a salir del coche- si Alice te dice algo, le contestas que llegas elegantemente tarde.

-Será un momento genial para demostrar que escucho a Alice de vez en cuando- dijo Bella con sarcasmo. Justo cuando Edward estaba a punto de abrir la puerta principal, Bella lo paró- Edward...

-Si?

-Si nos vamos temprano, podemos parar en un sitio antes de volver a casa? Es en la ciudad, es aun sitio donde debo ir.

-Claro- le prometió dándole un beso y abriendo la puerta para dejarla pasar.

-Por fin!- dijo Alice al verlos.

-Mami!- gritaron contentísimos cuando vieron a Bella- Feliz Cumpleaños, mami!!!!

-Gracias mis niños- dijo dándoles a cada uno un beso y preguntándoles como les había ido el cole del día anterior.

-Dónde os habéis metido? Llegáis tarde.

-Hemos llegado elegantemente tarde, gracias.

-Ves! Al fin y al cabo sabia que me escuchas cuando habló!

-Pues claro, Alice- dijo Bella con una risita mirando a Edward mientras que Alice soltaba un suspiro, pero abrazó a Bella lo mas fuertemente posible, tanto como le permitían sus crecientes barriguitas.

-Pues yo creo que eso es una excusa.

-Qué es una excusa, Em?- le preguntó Edward.

-Bueno, yo solo señalo lo obvio. Tu y Bella llegáis tarde, los niños han pasado la noche aquí y el pastel que tenéis en el horno no se ha metido ahí él solito...- todos miraron a Emmett como si se hubiera vuelto loco- Que! Se necesitan dos para bailar el tango- dijo levantando las manos como intentando defenderse- Lo que quiero decir es que...

-Emmett!- lo regañó Esme.

-Tranquila Esme, no pasa nada- le dijo Bella dándole un abrazo- Emmett siempre será Emmett, además si cupieran mas aquí dentro, creo que deberías esperar como...unos tres o cuatro nietos mas, con la puntería de Edward...- Emmett se quedó con la boca abierta mientras miraba a Edward y Bella alternativamente.

-Hola Carlisle

-Feliz Cumpleaños, cariño- Carlisle le dio un beso a Bella- cierra la boca, hijo- la boca de Emmett se cerró de un golpe.

-Bueno, y a ti que mosca te ha picado?- soltó Rosalie.

-Pues Edward, es que no es obvio?- dijo Jasper recibiendo una mirada de odio de Rosalie por no ponerse de su lado.

-Jasper! Y tu donde te habías metido?

-Alice- dijo Jasper mirando a Rose sin inmutarse por el tono que había usado con él- Hola Bella, Feliz Cumpleaños.

-Gracias, y tú como estas?

-Me vendría bien un poco de café, pero a parte de eso, estoy bien.

-Oh! Casi se me olvida. He traído café!

-Tu mezcla especial?- preguntó Jasper con curiosidad

-Si y también descafeinado para Alice- Alice puso cara de asco al oír la palabra descafeinado- y te lo vas a beber porque Jasper va a esconder el otro. Voy a buscarlo.

Cuando Bella salió de la habitación, todos continuaron hablando mientras que Alice intentaba sonsacar a Edward para que le contara por qué habían llegado tarde.

-Digamos que Emmett no siempre se equivoca- dijo Edward-

-Que! Estas corrompiendo a mi mejor amiga?

-De eso nada. Es mas una corrupción mutua, diría yo.

-Bueno, creí que nunca vería el día- comentó Carlisle pasándole un brazo a Esme por los hombros orgulloso de ver a su familia feliz.

-Soy yo, o el embarazo le sienta muy bien a Bella?-preguntó Emmett-

-Lo que yo pienso es que...-empezó a decir Alice, pero se vio interrumpida por un fuerte golpe y por Edward que salió corriendo del cuarto.

-Estoy bien, solo que esta mesa ha decidido moverse en el ultimo momento mientras yo pasaba- dijo Bella en voz alta.

-Bella, estás bien?

-No, si no dejas de tocarlo.

Emmett levantó las cejas y miró a Jasper.

-Solo intento ver si...

-No hace falta que lo toques para verlo. Se mira pero no se toca.

-Bueno, si está hinchado, necesito sabes cuanto.

-Emmett, ni una palabra- dijo Esme mientras todos escuchaban la conversación desde el salón. No los podían ver, pero los podían oír.

-Mamá. Yo solo digo que hay niños en la casa y solo miro por su bienestar. Una conversación como esa los puede asustar de por vida.

-Pues a tu no pareces asustado- dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

-Déjame verlo y estate quieta- dijo Edward.

-Cuándo has dejado de ser Agente 007 a doctor 007, eh?

-Vale, te llevare a que te vea papá.

-Oh claro, justo lo que necesitaba, mi caballero de la brillante armadura, llevándome en brazos durante toda la eternidad porque no puede dejar de tocar- dijo Bella mientras volvían al salón- qué haría yo sin ti? Te declaro el caballero más caballeroso de todos los caballeros- finalizó Bella poniendo un poco de acento sureño, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y apoyando la parte de atrás de su mano derecha en la frente.

De repente, Esme soltó un suspiro de sorpresa y todos se giraron a mirarla con preocupación.

-Esme cariño, qué te pasa? Te cuesta respirar?

Esme no contestó y se le empezaron a resbalar unas lagrimas por la cara. Carlisle estaba realmente preocupado ahora y empezó a mover sus manos frente a la cara de Esme para ver si reaccionaba. Ella nunca se había comportado así antes. Esme quitó las manos de Carlisle de un manotazo y se acercó a Bella, que estaba todavía en brazos de Edward. Ella acercó sus manos a Bella y ella se las cogió.

-Bella- Las dos compartieron una mirada mientras que todos las miraban sin saber lo que pasaba o por qué lloraba Esme. Edward dejó a Bella en el suelo con cuidado para que pudiera abrazar a Esme, que le plantó un par de besos en cada mejilla que se habían tintado de un rosa ligero.

-Oh dios mio, Bella! Estáis Edward y tu prometidos?- dijo Alice de repente dándose cuenta del anillo en el dedo de Bella.

Bella miró a la familia sin saber que decir. Edward y ella no habían discutido la manera de decírselo a la familia. Sabia que si ella no quería decir nada, Edward no tendría ningún problema, pero eso no era lo que quería, ya no. No quería esconderse mas. Había pasado casi una década siendo alguien que no era, solo por miedo.

Había estado perdida tanto tiempo que casi había cometido el mayor error de su existencia. Casi había acabado con su vida, pero gracias a Emmett había salido de aquello, aunque había dejado de relacionarse con la gente que la rodeaba y se había dado cuenta que haciendo eso había estado deshonrando la memoria de todos aquellos a los que más había querido.

Henry la había querido mas que a nada y siempre le había dicho que buscara lo mejor. Siempre la había animado a ser su propia persona, incluso cuando eso significaba pasar una mañana pescando en el lago o levantarse temprano con el olor de una montaña de tortitas.

Y Charlie, él había dado su vida para que ella pudiera tener una y ella no había sido capaz de vivir una. Había dejado de vivir y aquello había sido como echar barro sobre la memoria de su padre y sobre lo que él había hecho por ella. Había vivido con el dolor de aquel día, pensando en que se lo merecía. Había creído de todo corazón que no se merecía vivir porque él había muerto, pero al final se dio cuenta de que no era así. Siendo feliz, sonriendo, viviendo la vida como siempre lo había querido...aquella era la manera de honrar a su padre, de agradecérselo. Era la manera en la que su padre viviría a través de ella y sus niños, del bebé que llevaba dentro.

Ahora que ya no estaba asustada, se daba cuenta de que estaba preparada para aceptar la oportunidad que Charlie le había dado. Sonrió a su familia, la familia a la que quería y que la quería a ella.

_Te quiero, pequeña._

-Si- dijo con fuerza- Edward y yo estamos prometidos.

La habitación estalló en gritos de alegría y risas mientras que todos felicitaban a la pareja.

-Mi regalo para ti no tiene nada que hacer comparado con este maravilloso anillo. No me puedo creer que lo hayas elegido tu solo... sin mi ayuda... y que yo lo apruebe.

-Bueno Alice, creo que llevo apañándomelas por mi solo desde hace tiempo

-Pfffs, eres un hombre, no muchos de vosotros pueden sobrevivir sin un toque femenino en su vida.

-Alice, para de meterte con Edward y dame mi regalo.

-Mira a quien de repente le gustan los regalos. Dale un pedrusco de anillo y no habrá quien la pare- Alice buscó en su bolso y sacó un sobre- es lo que se diría, un regalo comunitario, para todos, pero pensé que como es tu cumpleaños, estaría bien que tu hicieras los honores.

Bella miró a Alice con recelo y abrió el sobre con cuidado. Sacó una tarjerta. En ella había pegada una fotografía en blanco y negro con la imagen un poco borrosa. Bella vio que en la esquinita de la parte derecha, había una flechita con las palabras " Es una niña" escritas debajo.

-Ah! Alice, vas a tener una niña!- exclamó Bella abrazando a Alice.

Bueno, aquí está el Capi 39.

Siento la tardanza, pero como ya estamos a la par que la autora, tenemos que esperara que ella publique en inglés para que yo pueda traducir...

Es un capi corto, pero no puedo creer lo que me ha costado traducirlo! Espero que os guste.

Muchísimas gracias a todas/os por haber dejado un review, una alerta o un mensaje. MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS!

Nos vemos en el próximo!


	38. El regreso

_Los personajes pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer y le damos las gracias por habernos dejado jugar con ellos._

_Este capítulo va dedicado a Daddy´s Little Cannibal (D.E.P)_

-RMF-

**Capítulo 40: El regreso.**

26 de Septiembre, Viernes.

Aquella mañana se estaba siendo muy larga para Edward.

No había parado ni un momento yendo de un lado para otro haciendo recados, y lo malo es que aún no había terminado.

Había ido a la compañía del gas, a la del agua y a la eléctrica. Dar de baja esos servicios havia sido muy fácil, pero había sido al llegar a la compañía de la televisión por cable, cuando su paciencia había empezado a desvanecerse.

Por qué no se le habría ocurrido hacer los trámites por teléfono? Pues porque siempre se liaban con los datos y te tienen en espera una eternidad, pero se dio cuenta de que hacer aquello en persona era igual de insoportable, si no más.

Entre que aquella gente no aceptaba un no por respuesta y que no paraban de ofertarte paquetes de películas y canales gratis para que no te dieras de baja, cuando al final y después de explicarles un millón de veces que aquello no te interesaba y que solo querías cancelar el servicio y al final parecian aceptar, Edward no sabia a que Dios darle gracias por hacer que al fin saliera de allí con todo en orden y poder volver a casa con su embarazada prometida.

Su ultima parada antes de irse a casa había sido la lavandería. Llevaba tiempo siendo cliente del pequeño negocio cuyos dueños eran una familia italo-americana. Intentó no reír al explicarles que aunque el nombre de su prometida tenia origen italiano, no convertía a Bella en italiana, pero a Claudio, pareció darle igual. Así que poniendo el brazo derecho en los hombros de Edward y acogiéndole la barbilla con la mano izquierda exclamó " La mia famiglia. É ora de famiglia adesso, lei e la bella Isabella" dijo, aunque Edward no entendió ni una palabra de lo que habia dicho.

Después de salir de la lavandería, Edward estaba menos enfadado. Aquello era lo mejor que le había pasado durante aquella mañana. Claudio era un hombre amable. De pelo negro y escaso en la zona alta de la cabeza, con una barriga prominente y un mandil atado a la cintura. Era un hombre agradable de verdad.

Con una sonrisa en la cara y una invitación a cenar para toda la familia en el restaurante familiar de Claudio "Volterra" (llamado así en honor de la ciudad natal de su familia" Edward se marchó a casa.

-RMF-

Nada mas salir del coche, a Edward le asaltó el sonido de una canción:

"_He wears a red bandana_

_Plays a cool piana_

_In a Honky tonk down in Mexico_

_He wears a purple sash, and a black moustache_

_In honky tonk, down in Mexico"_

No reconoció la canción, pero era la ultima cosa en la que tenia puesta su atención. Nuca había entendido el significado de "si muero ahora mismo, moriría siendo un hombre feliz" has aquel mismo momento. Viendo a Bella mover las caderas de manera seductora al ritmo de la música, su pelo suelto y la camiseta su abultado vientre...Edward no había visto nada tan sexy en su vida.

Casi se sentía culpable de observarla a escondidas desde la entrada, hasta que, Bella se giró para meter lo que tenia en las mano en la caja que tenia detrás de ella y se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observada. En su cara se dibujo una sonrisa rapida y seductora.

"_In México..._

_All of a suden in walks a chick..."_

Se incorporó despacio, aún moviéndose al ritmo de la música mientras caminaba hacia Edward. Grado a grado la temperatura de la habitación aumentaba mientras se acercaba a él.

"_In México..._

_Joe starts playing on a latin kick"_

Cuando estuvo frente a Edward, pasó sus manos por el pecho de Edward y bajó por sus brazos sin apartar sus ojos de los de él mientras ponía las manos de Edward en sus letales caderas. Bella puso las suyas en las de Edward y lo acercó mas a ella, tanto como le fue posible, haciendo que los dos se movieran al ritmo de la música.

-Qué tal te ha ido con tus recados, Edward?- le preguntó, pero la mente de Edward estaba completamente en blanco y le fue imposible darle una respuesta a la simple pregunta que le había hecho. Con ella tan cerca, la melodía de la canción y sus caricias, no había nada que pudiera hacer a Edward volver al mundo real.

"_He was there_

_México..._

_Around her waist she wore three fishnets_

_In Mexico..._

_She started dancing with the castanets"_

Las manos de Bella volvieron a moverse por sus costados, por su pecho y hacia su cuello, mientras se acercaba mas a él.

-Edward- le dijo.

Edward la apretó mas contra él y cerró los ojos. Su monstruo interior le pedía a gritos que la pusiera contra la pared y la hiciera suya, pero no podía hacerlo. "Necesito controlarme" se regañó a sí mismo.

-Edward- lo llamó de nuevo, usando un tono que se podría denominar como seductoramente fastidiado. Eso le dijo que ella sabia muy bien los efectos que estaba teniendo en él y en su autocontrol.

-Me estás escuchando?- le preguntó acercándose a su oído. Su aliento era cálido y sus labios suaves cuando rozó con ellos el lóbulo de su oreja. Sus barreras casi cayeron cuando su dulce y húmeda lengua lo acarició hasta que su oreja estuvo entre sus dientes.

-Bella- gruñó Edward.

"_In México..._

_We started dancing all around the floor_

_And then she did a dance I never saw before..."_

Bella de dió la vuelta hasta que su espalda estuvo presionada firmemente contra su pecho y su trasero pegado a cierta parte mientras ella se seguía moviendo al ritmo de la música. Alzó los brazos y los cerró alrededor de su cuello. Lentamente volvió a pasar sus manos por todo su cuerpo.

Edward se echó hacia delante para besar su cuello mientras que ella se inclinaba hacia atrás incitando a su monstruo interior mas si cabe.

-Bella...

-Edward- dijo en el mismo tono, haciéndole burla.

Sus manos levantaron la camiseta de Bella por encima del vientre hasta que se la quitó. Ella no había planeado lo que estaba pasando, Bella intentó calmar su cuerpo para hacer bajar la temperatura que había aumentado con rapidez, pero sabia que aquello y a esas alturas ya no era posible.

-Edward, los niños...

Edward maldijo por lo bajo. Su cabeza se giró milimétricamente para mira el reloj que estaba colgado a su espalda. Eran solo las 10:30. Tenían tiempo, pensó, mucho tiempo.

-Los niños no salen del colegio en horas...- la piel de Bella era suave y cálida mientras la abrazaba, casi se podía decir que brillaba mientras que la luz del día se colaba por una de las ventanas. Podía sentir como ella se rendía mientras él la seducía. No quedaba mucho hasta que fuera completamente suya. Se estaba hundiendo en el placer con él. Edward desabrochó el botón de sus vaqueros e intentó bajarlos lentamente.

-Edward, es viernes.

Él le dio la vuelta, aprisionándola contra la pared. Su cara estaba encendida con deseo se intentó esconder, pero Edward ya la había visto.

-Ya lo sé, bella Isabella.

La sorpresa y el placer estaban a la vista en su cara cuando entró en ella. Ella soltó un suspiro de sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que sus cuerpos estaban unidos. Sexo contra sexo, corazón con corazón, amor con amor. Él la reclamaba.

Ella era suya.

-Medio día- dijo entre suspiros, mientras sentía a su cuerpo empezar a flotar. Derritiéndose mas en él, mientras Edward los llevaba a ambos hasta el límite.

-Edward!- sus brazos se cerraron con fuerza entorno a su cuello y las piernas parecieron fallarle mientras la presión subía.

-Tenemos mucho tiempo, cariño- fueron las ultimas palabras que Bella oyó antes de que sus oídos empezaran a pitar y una luz cegadora empezara a brillar frente a sus ojos y se dejara llevar entre sus brazos.

-RMF-

_Chiquilla desagradecida. Después de todas las cosas que he hecho por ella. Todo lo que he intentado enseñarle y así es como me lo paga?_- gritaba la mente de Renee mientras ella caminaba de arriba abajo por su cocina.

Su humor no hacia mas que volverse peor a medida que pensaba en su hija. Phil había intentado calmarla, pero no había tenido éxito. Era una cabeza dura y a veces no se podía razonar con ella, pero él la quería, porque sabia, que en el fondo había otra mujer dentro de ella, una mujer cariñosa, amable y compresiva. Lo que le pasaba es que a veces perdía un poco el norte.

-No puedo creer que no me lo haya dicho- dijo- avergonzada, eso es lo que debería estar. Quedarse preñada- dijo con disgusto.

Renee no sabia cual era su sentimiento mas fuerte, rabia o vergüenza de que otra mujer le hubiera dicho que su propia hija estaba embarazada y que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta al principio.

"Debes estar tan orgullosa de Bella y de convertirte en abuela, oh, tres por el precio de uno, por lo que Angela me ha dicho. Estoy celosa. Ange y Ben quieren mudarse a la nueva casa antes de intentarlo..."

También había cierto dolor mezclado con los otros sentimientos, aunque ella no lo admitiría jamás.

Había disimulado bastante bien cuando había hablado con Danny, pretendiendo hacer ver que sabia lo del embarazo y hacer como si estuviera contenta por su hija.

-Si te mantuvieras mas en contacto...

-Más en contacto?- dijo Renee soltando un bufido- no paro de llamarla, pero es ella la que no contesta al teléfono, hace como que no existo y he tenido que enterarme que está embarazada por la Sra. Webber y tu me hablas como si fuera mi culpa?

"_Están todos en mi contra"_ pensó Renee. Todos y cada uno de ellos. Si no hubiera sido por Charlie, las cosas habrían sido diferentes. Bella era como eran por culpa de Charlie y bueno para nada padre, pero no había quien convenciera a Bella de eso. Ella pensaba que el sol salía gracias a ellos. Ella no podía ayudar a su hija si no dejaba que ella la ayudase y la apartaba de su lado. Ella era una buena madre, sabia que lo era.

-Renee- Phil se levantó y se dirigió hacia su esposa sabiendo que lo que iba a salir de su boca podía provocarle una semana de sueño en el sofá.

-Bella te quiere, en el fondo, pero puede que le cueste darse cuenta, te quiere. Pero...

-Pero qué Phillip?

Él conocia ese tono. Era un aviso que le decía que midiera lo que iba a decir pero él continuó con lo que tenia que decir. Ya era hora de que Renee escuchara la verdad aunque no quisiera oírla.

-Insultar a Charlie y a Henry constantemente no va a hacer que Bella se acerque más a ti. No, espera- le dijo cuando Renee intentó hablar- Bella es una mujer adulta. Habla con ella.

-Lo hago, lo intento- Renee estaba frustrada e intentó deshacerse de los brazos de Phil.

-No, no lo haces. Le ordenas, pero nunca preguntas u ofreces. La dejaste Ren, la dejaste. Nunca tubo la oportunidad de conocerte y cuando volviste, la primera cosa que hiciste fue insultar y hablar mal de su padre y su abuelo, la única familia que había tenido, amado y perdido. No puedes seguir haciendo eso- razonó Phil.

-Entonces, te pones de su lado? También tú estas en mi contra?

-Siempre estoy contigo, Renee. No me habría casado contigo si no lo estuviera. Pero te digo que puedes ser su madre y ella te puede querer.

-Y para que?-dijo soltando un bufido- ella ya tiene a esa Cullen- dijo dándole la espalda

-Ves? Eso es de lo que estoy hablando!- le dijo Phil comenzando a frustrarse. Tenia que decirle esas cosas y tenia que ser brutalmente honesto- La abandonaste. Como esperas que ella te quiera y te respete ahora cuando tu nunca has mostrado quererla y respetarla?

Renee se giró para mirarlo con los ojos llenos de furia.

-Qué quieres decir con que nunca la he querido? Siempre lo he hecho. Charl...

-No, Charlie no ha tenido la culpa de nada. Solo pasó. Te alejé de él y de ella. Erais jóvenes e inexpertos y teníais un bebé. Tu me querías y yo te quería a ti y no pudimos evitarlo. Tu te alejaste de ella. No tuviste el por qué. Claro que está enfadada contigo y dolida. Tiene todas las razones del mundo para estarlo. Y después apareciste de la nada y te la llevaste sin siquiera mostrarle el afecto que se que tienes dentro de ti Ren, necesitas abrirte a ella, dejar caer ese muro y mostrarte vulnerable.

Phil se acercó a ella y le acarició los brazos en un atento de reconfortarla y relajarla.

-La quieres, lo sé. Lo único que tienes que hacer es demostrárselo. Házselo ver. No la obligues o esperes que lo haga al instante. Preséntate a ella. Quiérela. Escúchala. O dejes que tu orgullo te ciegue para siempre Renee, porque un día será demasiado tarde para reparar el daño.

-RMF-

-Digame?- dijo Edward descolgando el teléfono

-Papi, podemos cenar Messi- cano?

-Cenar el qué, Kyle?

Kyle suspiró

-No papi, Kevin y yo queremos cenar comida Messi-cana.

-Podemos, por favor?- se oyó a Kevin de fondo.

Edward se rió mientras metía otra caja en la parte de detrás de la camioneta de Bella.

-Dejadme hablar con mami.

-Edward.

-Comida mexicana?

Ella se rió.

-Al parecer hoy han estado aprendiendo sobre otras culturas y les ha tocado México, y ahora quieren comida mexicana. Puedo hacerles quesadillas de pollo y unas enchiladas para nosotros. Que tal te suena eso para cenar?

-Perfecto. Tengo todo listo, ve hacia casa y nos veremos allí, de acuerdo cariño?

-Muy bien, te quiero- le dijo antes de colgar.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado en muy poco tiempo. Bella se había abierto mas a él, todo había cambiado. Su personalidad era mas abierta, parecía mas feliz y aunque había momentos en los que el sarcasmo sacaba a relucir su cara, ella era completamente diferente.

El cumpleaños de Bella había sido mejor de lo que esperaba. Ver como se le iluminaba la cara al verse rodeada de toda su extensa familia de La Push después de la fiesta con los Cullen, no tenia precio. Ahora Bella estaba totalmente fuera de su casa y se había mudado a la suya. Finalmente eran la familia que él quería que fueran. Nada en el mundo podía arruinar eso ahora.

Su futura esposa, dos, camino de tres niños estupendos y una queridísima familia hacían que su vida pareciera mas que perfecta.

Con la ultima de las cajas apoyada en su cintura, cerró la casa de Bella, preparado para entrar en el futuro.

Justo cuando ya había metido la ultima caja en el maletero, un Range Rover apareció en la entrada. Edward se alejó de la camioneta esperando a que la mujer bajara del coche.

-Disculpe- dijo- Estoy buscando a Is-Bella. Soy su madre, Renee Dwyer.

Ella extendió la mano de manera casi robótica en forma de saludo. No estaba muy contenta de estar allí, pero sabia que era necesario. Lo que Phil le había dicho había hecho que saltara algo dentro de ella y eso unido a una nota de Phil diciéndole que cogiera el coche y se dirigiera al norte para pensar, le había dado el ultimo empujón. Mientras conducía haciendo lo que Phil le había dicho y sin darse cuenta, había terminado en Seattle, sin saber muy bien lo que iba a hacer o si podría hacer algo.

-Encantado de conocerla. Soy Edward Cullen, el prometido de Bella. Ella ya no vive aquí, Sra Dwyer. Vivimos en la otra parte de la ciudad- aunque Edward sabia muy bien quién era Renee, no sabia mucho a cerca de su historia y Bella tampoco hablaba de ella Enfadada era lo que Edward sabia que Bella estaba con ella. Enfado mezclado con dolor.

-Tu debes de ser el hijo del medico.

Renee lo examinó. Buenos genes. Suficientemente educado. Guapo. Los dos tendrían niños muy guapos. Bella no era fea, se permitió admitir. Él sin duda se encargaría bien de cuidarla. Quizás debería acercarse para hacer una visita rápida y decir hola. Se quedaría muy a gusto si hiciera eso solo para probar que Phil no tenia razón. Así podría ponerse al día sobre la vida de Bella y saber como estaba el bebé, su nieto. Aunque se lo pensó mejor. Bella nunca aceptaría otra visita inesperada de su parte.

-Esa es su camioneta- dijo Renee.

-Oh, ella se ha llevado mi coche para recoger a los niños del colegio mientras terminaba de empaquetar sus cosas. Le gustaría...

-Los gemelos.

-Si, Kevin y Kyle. Tienen cinco años.

-Es una buena edad- creyó que aquello era algo apropiado que decir ya que no los conocia. No sabia que mas hacer en ese momento.

Edward, sintiendo su ansiedad, dijo:

-Le gustaría seguirme hasta casa para que pueda ver a Bella?

-No, no, está bien. Si pudieras...darle esto de mi parte- Renee buscó en su bolso y sacó una carta que había escrito antes y se la entregó a Edward. Ella creía que esa era la mejor forma de hacerle ver a Bella como se sentía dado que todos sus encuentros previos cara a cara no habían sido nada agradables o productivos

-Podrías decirle... podrías decirle que lo siento?- con esas palabras se dio la vuelta lista para marcharse.

-Espere- Dijo Edward, acercándose a ella. Abrió la puerta de la camioneta y sacó un boli y una libreta y escribió su nombre, número de teléfono y dirección en la primera hoja- Tome, esta es nuestra dirección y ese mi numero personal. Debería venir a visitarnos la próxima vez que venga a la ciudad- dijo haciendo una pausa- Sé... sé que las cosas no van bien entre vosotras dos, pero ella la necesita. Necesita alguien cercano.

-Gracias.

-RMF-

-Bella- le dijo nerviosamente Edward mientras que ella se metía en la cama a su lado. Había llevado la carta encima todo el día- Tengo algo para ti.

-Qué es?

Edward estiró el brazo hacia la mesilla de noche, abrió el cajón y sacó la carta tendiéndosela a Bella. Bella se quedó mirándola un momento antes de mirarlo a él, como preguntándole de quién era.

-Es de Renee.

-RMF-

_**Hola!**_

_**Bueno, nuevo capitulo! Ya está bien no? Jajaja. No es un gran capitulo, pero es información necesaria y además a esto le queda poco!**_

_**La autora original tuvo un pequeño bajón pero ahora está bien, está mas animada, a parte, se gradúa dentro de nada y está un pelín liada.**_

_**Gracias a todos por las alertas y los reviews! Muchiiiiiiiiiiisimas gracias!.**_

_**Nos vemos en el próximo!**_


	39. Baby Bliss

Disc: Crepúsculo y sus personajes no nos pertenecen, mas quisiéramos!

CAPITULO 40

7 DE OCTUBRE

Aquella era la primera vez, en los 7 años en los que Bella llevaba viviendo en la ciudad, que había ido al auditorio Benaroya Hall o que había prestado alguna atención al edificio que tenía ante ella. La construcción era magnífica, la fachada estaba llena de listones negros y tenia cientos de ventanas colocadas como si fuera una cascada en forma de semicírculo en el frente. Alrededor de la parte Oeste y Sur, se podía ver la zona ajardinada en forma de "L" a la que se le daba el nombre de "El Jardín del Recuerdo" en memoria de los 8000 residentes del Estado de Washington que habían dado la vida por su país desde 1941. Aunque la arquitectura era simplista, el diseño era maravilloso, al igual que las esculturas que había a su alrededor.

Después de dejar a los niños en el cole, trabajar media jornada e ir a hacer unos cuantos recados, Bella le mandó un mensaje a Edward para saber a qué hora iba a volver a casa porque, sin ninguna duda, había perdido las llaves de casa. Edward se había reído mientras hablaba con ella por teléfono a la hora de la comida. Edward recordó cuando ella le contó el mal habito que tenia de perder llaves el día que Bella le dio una copia de las llaves de su casa. Ahora él iba a darle una de sus copias, de los dos.

Bella entró en el auditorio y se dirigió hacia la recepción donde Edward había dejado su nombre a Gianna, la recepcionista.

-La puedo ayudar?

-Soy Bella Swan, busco a Edward Cullen que está en el Illsley Hall – Gianna le dio un mapa del auditorio y le indicó como llegar a Illsley Hall.

Una vez que Bella encontró la sala, abrió con cuidado la puerta y entró. Había docenas de filas de asientos, que se arqueaban cuanto más se acercaban hacia el frontal de un simple escenario que estaba ocupado en aquel momento por tres hombres y una mujer, tocando. No parecía, en opinión de Bella, que estuvieran ensayando, solo tocando. De todos modos, ella se situó despacio y sin hacer ruido, en el lado derecho del escenario, esperando a que terminaran de tocar para poder preguntar por Edward.

Mientras Bella continuaba observando, un hombre de pelo negro y corto, movía la cabeza a la vez que una chica, de no más de 15 años, tocaba el Chelo. El hombre susurró algo al oído del hombre que estaba a su lado y señalando a su vez al otro hombre que estaba tocando el piano que estaba a la derecha del escenario. Fue en aquel momento cuando Bella se dio cuenta de que la habían visto y que le hacia una señal para que tomar asiento.

Cuando paró la música, los dos hombres que se encontraban de pie, se giraron hacia Bella:

-Hola, soy Aro.

-Hola y encantado!

Aro se rió.

-Demetri, no seas tonto hijo, ella está claramente con alguien.

-Cabe la posibilidad de que no esté con alguien, Aro- le contestó Demetri guiñándole un ojo a Bella, la que puso los ojos en blanco volviendo su atención a Aro.

-No le hagas caso. Te ha gustado la música, querida? Bree es primer Chelo y la semana que viene tocará su primer solo- Aro parecía relucir de orgullo mientras hablaba de su hija.

-Oh si, gracias. Ha sido maravilloso. No quería interrumpir, pero estoy buscando a Edward Cullen. Me había dicho que estaría en Illsley Hall, no me he equivocado de sitio, verdad?

-Y por qué buscas a Edward?- le preguntó Demetri.

Bella se le quedó mirando durante un minuto. Sabia que estaba flirteando con ella, pero es que no se daba cuenta, de que como Aro había dicho, ella estaba con alguien?

-No sabia que tuviera que informarle del por qué he venido hasta aquí para ver a mi prometido...- dijo Bella guiñando los ojos empezando a enfadarse.

-Ven conmigo, querida- dijo Aro saltando ágilmente del escenario- te llevaré hasta donde está Edward.

-Gracias- Demetri le sonrió por ultima vez mientras que ella le hizo una mueca antes de salir de aquella sala.

-Edward está ensayando con el resto de la orquesta en el Taper Auditórium. Tuvo que irse allí cuando Bree llegó para ensayar. Se le habrá debido de olvidar decírtelo.

-Si, aparentemente- dijo Bella fingiendo enfadarse. Aro rió y colocó el brazo de Bella alrededor del suyo cuando entraron en el Taper Auditórium.

-Oh!- Bella soltó un suspiro de sorpresa cuando entraron. Aquella sala era muchísimo mas grande que la última en la que había estado. El simple tamaño y belleza de aquel lugar, servían para hacer que se quedara sin aliento, pero lo que realmente lo hizo, fue oír y ver lo que tenia delante.

Los músicos de la orquesta estaban tocando. La overtura 84 de Beethoven para Egmont, resonaba en las paredes de la sala. Y allí, entre todos los músicos, y a su izquierda, estaba Edward al piano. El director, un hombre mayor de pelo largo y negro, estaba de pie en el centro, con una mano a la espalda mientras que con la otra dirigía a la orquesta.

-Es la primera vez que los escuchas?

Bella miró a Aro y sonrió.

-Si, cómo lo ha sabido?

-Has dejado de respirar por un momento. Recuerdo la primera vez que puse un pié en el Grand Hall, cuando era solo un muchacho- le susurró Aro mientras sonreía al recordar sus comienzos- eso fue hace muchas, muchísimas lunas. Ven!

Aro la condujo hacia un asiento en la mitad del patio de butacas.

Cuando la orquesta paro de tocar. Edward comenzó a tocar el Barcarolle de Chopen, opertura 60. Sus manos se posaron instintivamente en su vientre al a vez que la envolvían los sonidos que provenían de su...amado.

Amado. Oírlo tocar, la hizo pensar en él como su amado.

Bella se sorprendió y miró hacia su vientre.

-Va todo bien, querida?

Bella se acarició el vientre.

-El bebé se ha movido, nunca lo había hecho antes, no hasta ahora.

-El bebé sabe que Edward es el que está tocando. Entonces es un niño- dijo Aro sonriendo- Edward no nos ha querido decir nada acerca del sexo del bebé, desde que nos enteramos de que estabas embarazada.

-OH!- sonrió Bella- bueno, la verdad es que no sabremos nada hasta la semana que viene. Me gusta pensar que es un niño. Se siente como un niño- Bella rió suavemente- sea lo que sea lo que signifique eso.

Cuando Edward hubo terminado, Aro se puso de pie y aplaudió riendo. Cuando Edward empezó a incorporarse, Aro levantó una mano para hacerle ver a Edward que no hacia falta que bajase.

-Yo la llevo hasta ahí arriba.

Cuando se acercaron al escenario, Aro se desvió hacia un lado, alejándolos de Edward, Bella miró sobre su hombro para mirar a Edward antes de desaparecer por una puerta y andar por un estrecho pasillo.

-Ten cuidado con los escalones, querida- le advirtió Aro mientras la ayudaba a subir unas escaleras.

Cuando Bella apareció detrás de una cortina, vio que Edward estaba aún detrás de su piano.

-Aro- le saludo el director secamente.

-Marcus, un espléndido trabajo. Suenan de maravilla.

-Bella- dijo Edward saliendo de su "Bella-trance" mientras se movía alrededor del piano y acercándose a ella. Él le dio un beso y la orquesta tocó una corta melodía- estas preciosa.

-Culpa de Alice- dijo Bella sonrojándose.

-No, tu siempre estás preciosa- dijo Edward con una risita.

-Edward, te vas a quedar ahí parado mirándola embobado o nos vas a presentar?

-Ninguna de las dos cosas- dijo posesivamente rodeando a Bella con sus brazos mientras ella sonreía.

-Bueno, Edward no tiene modales, pero yo sí. Soy Eleazar.

-Encantada de conocerte, soy Bella- ambos se estrecharon la mano.

-Eleazar- dijo Edward- es un primer violín y ella, es su mujer.

-Carmen, flauta. Es un placer conocerte, Bella. Hemos oído maravillas acerca de ti.

-Todo mentiras, espero- bromeó Bella.

-Tampoco es que hayamos oído tanto de ti. Llegué a pensar que eras una invención de Edward.

-No hagas caso a Jane- dijo una voz grave- nació teniendo malas pulgas. Soy Kachiri Timpani.

-Encantada de conocerte.

Las presentaciones continuaron durante un rato antes de que Edward sacara a Bella de allí. Caminaron de vuelta al coche de Bella cogidos de la mano.

-A qué hora vuelven los niños del museo?

-Es una hora, mas o menos. Tengo que pasarme por el supermercado antes. Quieren macarrones con queso para la cena.

-Solo eso?

-Solo- dijo Bella riendo.

-Tienes frío? La temperatura está empezando a bajar- dijo Edward abrazando a Bella al mismo tiempo en que el viento empezaba a soplar.

-Estoy bien, no hace mucho frío todavía.

Edward capturó los labios de Bella es un largo y apasionado beso antes de ayudarla a meterse en el coche y despedirse de ella.

--------------------------------RMF-----------------------------------

_Kyle_/**Kevin**

**-**Vale niños, arriba y a bañarse.

-_Un baño!...no queremos bañarnos- Kev y yo nos tiramos al suelo he hicimos como si estuviéramos muriendo. Los baños eran para blandengues y nosotros no éramos unos blandengues._

-_Mami! Me voy a derretir si me meto en el agua!_

-Pero estarás limpio! Sin un solo germen!

**-Me gustan los gérmenes! Kyle y yo somos gérmenes! Queremos germenizar todo!- mami se rió de nosotros mientras subía por las escaleras.**

**Oí agua correr en el baño de arriba. Mami nos estaba preparando el baño. No quería estar limpio y Kyle tampoco quería.**

**-**Kyle, Kevin, al agua.

Kev y yo subimos por las escaleras muy despacio. Ya nos empezábamos a derretir de solo pensar en el agua. Mami se quería librar de nosotros, pero nosotros no nos íbamos a rendir tan fácilmente. Tenia una idea. Miré a Kevin y supe que él también había pensado lo mismo.

_Escondernos._

_Me empecé a reír cuando Mami se puso a buscarnos, aunque ella no parecía contenta._

**Brice nos había dicho hoy que a Holly le gustábamos los dos, porque éramos los únicos niños que no teníamos piojos. Pero yo sí tenia piojos y Kyle también. El tío Em nos dijo una vez, que si salíamos a jugar fuera, podíamos coger piojos, así que cuando salimos a jugar fuera, Holly nos dijo que quería jugar a los médicos y Kyle le dijo que íbamos a coger piojos y que no queríamos medicina y salimos corriendo.**

A mi no me gusta Holly. Ella siempre quiere cogerme de la mano y su mano es siempre tan..

**Tan de niña. Pero a mi no me importa cogerle la mano a Tanya. Yo la ayudé a levantarse del suelo y le cogí la mano cuando la Señorita Charlotte le puso una tirita en la rodilla después de que James la empujara.**

Si, Tanya está bien para ser una chica, pero no voy a cogerle la mano, es raro, pero le dí una palmadita en la espalda cuando estuvo bien.

_-_Os pillé! Al agua!

_-Pero nos vamos a quedar sin los piojos y nos vamos a derretir si nos metemos en el agua!- Mami se rió_.

-Y por qué os queréis quedar con los piojos?

-**Porque Holly quieres jugar a los médicos, porque dice que somos los únicos niños que no los tienen, así que hemos cogido algunos hoy.**

**-**Y cómo los habéis cogido?

-_El tío Em nos dijo que saliéramos fuera- Mami se rió otra vez._

-Los niños nunca se libran de los piojos, a las niñas deja de importarnos eso cuando somos mayores. Ahora al agua y sin derretirse.

Kev y yo nos metimos en el agua y jugamos con nuestros juguetes, pero aún seguíamos esperando a derretirnos.

**Después del baño, Mami nos dejo ayudarla a preparar los macarrones con queso porque éramos niños mayores. Mami nos dijo que pusiéramos 6 puñados de macarrones y...**

Y 6 puñados de queso encima de los macarrones y después...

**Dos trocitos de mantequilla y otros 6 puñados de macarrones, teníamos que seguir haciendo eso hasta que llegáramos al borde y...**

Yo termine de poner mas queso, pero tenía una duda.

**Los dos teníamos una duda. Habíamos visto Superman la noche anterior y había algo raro en la peli.**

_**-**__Mami, las balas pueden hacerle daño a Superman?_

-No, nada puede hacerle daño a Superman a no ser que haya Kriptonita cerca.

**-Entonces, por qué no hace mas que correr si no le hacen daño?**

**-**Bueno, no correría si no le hicieran daño.

**-A lo mejor es que es un blandengue.**

-Quién es un blandengue?

Papá nos dio un beso a Kev y a mí en la cabeza y besó a Mami en los labios. No lo entendía.

-Los niños creen que Superman es un blandengue porque no hacia mas que esquivar las balas aunque tiene una piel impenetrable, así que no tenia por qué moverse.

**Después del baño, mamá puso leche en un bowl con huevos y lo mezclo para ponerlo por encima de los macarrones y los puso en el horno. No tenia ni idea de que íbamos a utilizar lo mismo que usamos para hacer tostadas francesas.**

Pero Mami no les puso ninguna especia.

_-------------------------_RMF---------------

Los macarrones con queso estaban buenísimos. Pero después de cenar, Mami solo nos dejó a Kev y a mi un par de horas para jugar y terminar los deberes antes de irnos a la cama.

**La Señorita Charlotte quería que nuestros papis y mamis nos ayudaran a escribir qué era lo que habíamos visto en el museo hoy. Había sido genial. Eso era la único que queríamos escribir para poder ver Bob Esponja, pero...**

Papi empezó a hacernos un montón de preguntas sobre el museo así que Mami me ayudó a escribir a mí mientras que papi ayudó a Kevin. Mami le dijo a papi que ya era suficiente y que nos dejara ir a ver Bob Esponja, pero él dijo que era más divertido ver una película, pero Mami le dijo que nosotros queríamos ver Bob Esponja y papá nos dijo que teníamos que aprender a ver otras cosas.

**Creo que papá tiene algo en contra de Bob Esponja. Cuando le pregunté qué no le gustaba, me dijo que no le gustaba nada! Mami se rió y le dio un beso.**

No sé por qué se ganó un beso, éramos nosotros los que teníamos que hacer deberes y nos estábamos perdiendo Bob Esponja!

-------------------------RMF--------------------

**Sábado 18 de Octubre.**

Los niños estaban abajo, Edward en el vestidor terminando de arreglarse y Bella estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, mirando su móvil. No estaba muy segura de si quería hacer la llamada. Tampoco estaba segura de no querer hacerla. No estaba segura de nada, simplemente. Habían pasado semanas desde que Edward le había dado la carta de su madre y todavía no la había leído. La abrió una ves y solo leyó la primera línea...

Queria Bella,

Estás embarazada.

Había empezado la carta con un "Querida" y la había llamado "Bella". Eso era bueno, no? Al menos eso pensaba ella.

Edward no la había presionado para que la leyera o le había preguntado por qué no la había leído aún. Aunque Bella sentía curiosidad por leer lo que estaba escrito en ella, aún no estaba preparada para hacerlo.

-Bella.

-Hmmm?

-Va todo bien, amor?- le preguntó Edward mientras se sentaba a su lado. Ella se acercó a él y se puso a hacerle el nudo de la corbata, para ganar algo de tiempo.

-Si, solo estaba pensando. Estás estupendo.

Edward se puso de pie y ayudó a Bella a incorporarse, acercándola hacia él.

-Tu, amor- dijo besándola- estás perfecta.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que Alice sirva mi cabeza en una bandeja por llegar tarde.

----------------------RMF-----------------------------

-Hola, bienvenidos a "Volterra", tienen una reserva?

-Whitlock-Cull...

-Por fin!- gritó Alice dejando a Edward a mitad de la frase mientras se acercaba a ellos como un tornado- Cómo podéis llegar tarde a vuestra propia fiesta pre-natal?

-Porque estoy embarazada?- Alice puso los ojos en blanco y se llevó a Bella hacia dentro.

-Gracias- le dijo Edward al maitre antes de seguir a su prometida y a su hermana hacia el salón donde se daba la fiesta. Los niños echaron a correr delante suyo.

Cuando entró, vio globos de color azul y rosa atados a ambos lados de una gran mesa rectangular que estaba junto a la pared mas alejada, justo en medio. A la izquierda, había una mesa redonda mas pequeña, cubierta con un mantel de color rosa claro y con globos de "Es una niña!" atados a los lados. La mesa estaba a rebosar de regalos envueltos en papel rosa. A la derecha de la mesa grande, había otra mesa redonda, que hizo que el corazón de Edward latiera más deprisa. Aquella mesa era la de Bella. El mantel azul claro, los globos de " Es un niño!" y la pila de regalos envueltos en papel azul, le hizo recordar los eventos de la semana anterior:

"-Swan-Cullen?- llamó la enfermera. Edward se levantó y ayudó a Bella a ponerse de pie y la siguió.

-Muy bien querida, si eres tan amable de quitarte los zapatos y subirte a la bascula, te pesaré.

-Toma, sujétame esto- Bella le dio a Edward su chaqueta y su bolso.

-Ya empezamos? Qué será lo próximo? Me pedirás que vaya a comprarte compresas a la tienda?- dijo Edward de broma poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras cogía sus cosas haciendo que la enfermera sonriera mientras apuntaba algo en la ficha de Bella.

-Ok, a la sala 5- la enfermera les guió hacia otra sala y se acercó hacia un armario a sacar un camisón y se lo tendió a Bella- ponte esto Bella, el Dr. Jennings vendrá enseguida- la enfermera hizo una pausa- me lo tengo que llevar o se va a portar bien?

Bella se rió y miró a Edward que estaba haciendo como si estuviera sorprendido por aquellas palabras.

La enfermera también se rió y le dio unas palmaditas a Edward en la espalda antes de que este se sentara al lado de la camilla de Bella mientras la observaba desvestirse.

-Te gusta lo que ves?

-Mucho

-Pues saca una foto.

-A lo mejor lo hago esta noche- dijo Edward mientras sujetaba la mano de Bella y la ayudaba a sentarse en la camilla. Una vez que estuvo lista, le dio un beso en la palma de la mano- me gusta como te sienta el embarazo.

Bella sonrió y se inclinó para darle un beso en el mismo momento en el que el Dr. Jennings llamó a la puerta y entró a la sala.

-Debería haberte mandado un escolta, Bella?

-Hola Dr J!- dijo Bella.

-Y este es...?- pregunto el Dr. Jennings estrechándole la mano a Edward y dirigiéndose al lavamanos después.

-Este es Edward, mi prometido.

-Encantado de conocerte, Edward.

-Lo mismo digo. Lo que no sabia que el obstetricia de mi prometida era un hombre.

-Oh, claro que lo sabias!- dijo Bella poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Te supone un problema, Edward?- le preguntó el Dr. Jennings con seriedad mientras se sentaba frente a Bella. No sería la primera vez que el marido o novio de alguna paciente tenia algún problema con eso.

-No le haga caso a Edward, a estado hablando demasiado con su hermano.

-Bueno, yo solo opino que una mujer, seria mas adecuada para el puesto. Después de todo, una mujer...sabe mas sobre el tema, que un hombre- dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

-Has estado hablando con Alice- le dijo Bella. Alice había estado intentando convencer a Bella para que fuera a su medico desde que se enteró de que las dos estaban embarazadas.

-Tienen cierta razón. He estado investigando.

-Por qué no me sorprende? No seas tan antiguo.

-Bueno Edward- dijo el Dr. Jennings mientras ponía las piernas de Bella en los estribos- muévete un poquito hacia el borde Bella. Está bien que Edward se quede aquí durante el examen? Es una pregunta de rutina. Algunas mujeres se sienten incomodas cuando su pareja está presente durante el examen- dijo mirando a Edward.

-No, se portará bien. Además no se habría ido de todos modos.

-Edward- dijo el Dr. Jennings mientras se ponía unos guantes de látex y le lanzó una sonrisita a Edward, que soltó un pequeño gruñido.

-Tranquilo- le dijo Bella.

-Aunque una mujer tiene una gran ventaja al tener ese conocimiento "natural", un hombre es tan capaz de atender a una mujer, embarazada o no, tanto como una medico- el Dr. Jennings levanto el camisón de Bella y comenzó el examen.

-Mmm

-Todo bien por ahí arriba?

-Si, es un poco incomodo al principio.

-Relájate, vamos muy bien. Con una mujer- siguió diciéndole a Edward- existe cierto grado de familiaridad porque saben como se siente las cosas y demás. Imagínate por un momento que soy una mujer y que nunca he tenido hijos, piensas que eso me haría menos profesional que otra doctora que si hubiera tenido hijos? Aunque sea una mujer? A parte de eso, hombre o mujer, si el paciente no está cómodo y coopera con el doctor, no importa de que sexo sea- Edward se reclinó hacia atrás, con los brazos cruzados y reflexionando sobre lo que le habían dicho.

-Bien, todo parece normal. Estás progresando muy bien- dijo poniendo el camisón en su sitio y bajando las piernas de Bella de los estribos.

-Te sientes mejor?- le preguntó a Edward.

-Algo.

Bella estiró su mano.

-No seas muy dura con él, Bella. Su preocupación es perfectamente normal. Suena un poco hipócrita, pero yo tampoco quería que mi esposa tuviera el medico que tuvo y eso que es colega mío- dijo el Dr. Jennings riendo mientras se lavaba las manos.

-Eres el hijo del Dr. Cullen, verdad? Hice algunas rotaciones bajo su mando, cuando estuvo en Northwest.

-De verdad?, No lo habría imaginado.

-Llevo bien mi edad, verdad? Eso es lo que dice mi mujer. Mi hijo mayor cumplirá 21 en cuatro meses. Hay que ver lo rápido que crecen. Pero no te preocupes, tu futura esposa está en buenas manos. He ayudado a venir al mundo a mas de 600 bebés, casi uno a la semana y ayudé a mi esposa a dar a luz a uno de los míos en el asiento trasero de mi coche en hora punta y con el coche aparcada a un lado de la autopista. Ahora Bella, puedes vestirte y regresaré para ver si el bebé Cullen quiere cooperar y nos quiere decir lo que esconde.

-Agente Cullen, te saldrán arrugas y te preocupas demasiado.

-es que está mal que quiera lo mejor para ti y para el bebé Cullen?- Edward posó la cabeza con cuidado sobre el vientre de Bella después de que esta se hubiera vestido y la abrazó. Sentía como si tuviera que tenerla lo mas cerca posible.

Bella le pasó los dedos por el pelo.

-Te quiero- cada vez se le hacia más fácil decírselo- ya tenemos los mejor, para nosotros tu eres lo mejor- Bella le levantó la cabeza y le dio un beso.

El Dr. Jennings volvió en ese momento

-No os puedo dejar solos ni un momento? Túmbate en la camilla, Bella. Esto estará frío- le dijo el Doctor antes en encender la maquina del sonograma- bueno, vamos a ver. El latido del corazón es fuerte. Aquí está la cabeza- dijo señalando a la pantalla- y aquí vemos...oh! Es un Cullen Jr! Es un niño! Felicidades.

-Oh!- suspiró Bella mientras tocaba la pantalla con lagrimas en los ojos- no creí que pudiera ser tan feliz, Edward.

-Lo veo amor, lo veo...

-Edward hijo, estás bien?

-Si papá, estoy bien, solo que...soy feliz. Realmente feliz desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Tienes mucho por lo que ser feliz. Tienes una gran familia. Tu madre y yo estamos muy orgullosos de ti. De vosotros.

-Es como si esperara que todo esto desapareciera en algún momento. La amé durante tanto tiempo y luego desapareció y tenerla ahora de vuelta...

Carlisle miró a su segundo hijo y entendió su pesar. Recordando el tiempo en el que amó a Esme desde la distancia y el momento en el que casi la pierde con Emmett. Sabia lo que era anhelar algo, tenerlo y tener miedo de tenerlo todo a la vez. Porque ahora tenia mucho que perder.

Carlisle le dio una palma a Edward en la espalda mientras se acercaban a los demás.

-No le tengas miedo a lo que no conoces, Edward. Porque no te deja ver y disfrutar de lo que tienes enfrente. Está con tu familia y quiérelos ahora, porque es el presente lo que realmente importa.

Edward se acercó a su radiante prometida para seguir el consejo de su padre. La besó con toda la pasión que pudo encontrar en ese momento. Bella soltó una risita contra sus labios a causa de la sorpresa.

-Cuidado Edward- le dijo Susan- no necesitamos que nos mostréis que nos ha llevado a estar hoy en esta fiesta pre-natal.

-Sue- dijo Emmett poniendo un brazo alrededor de Susan- Te puedo llamar Sue? Genial- dijo contestándose a si mismo- creo que vamos a ser grandes amigos- los dos se rieron.

-Bells?

Bella se giró para mirar a Jacob.

-Habéis venido!

-Pues claro que hemos venido. Creías que me iba a perder la fiesta pre-natal de mi mejor amiga?- dijo Jacob abrazando a Bella- quiero que conozcas a alguien, Bells ella es Vanessa, Vanessa, ella es Bella.

-Encantada de conocerte al fin! Jake no para de hablar de ti- dijo Vanessa acercándose a Bella para darle un abrazo.

-Lo mismo te digo. Jake me a contado todo de ti.

-Bella.

-Billy! Me alegro de que hayas venido- Bella se inclinó para abrazar a Billy.

-No me hubiera perdido la fiesta pre-natal de mi ahijada por nada del mundo- Billy le susurró al oído- Charlie y Henry habrían estado muy orgullosos de ti, pequeña.

-Gracias, Billy- le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Hay una cosa que no entiendo- dijo Seth entrando en la sala como un torbellino, seguido de Quil, Embry, Sam y Emily- estas fiestas son cosas de mujeres, no? Entonces, qué hacemos nosotros aquí?- dijo con una mueca.

-Siempre puedes largarte.

-Aw, no seas así Bells. Te he traído un regalo!

-Espero que sea verdad- dijo Alice interrumpiendo la conversación- los regalos son obligatorios. Y los chicos están aquí porque la fiesta es para los bebés y los bebés vienen del amor y yo amo a mi familia. Así que por eso, nosotras queremos a nuestras familias aquí, incluidos los hombres.

-Alice, sabes perfectamente que me habría colado si los de mi sexo no hubieran estado invitados.

-No esperaba menos de ti- se rió Alice, mientras Seth le daba un abrazo.

Una hora mas tarde, la fiesta pre-natal Whitlock-Cullen, estaba en pleno apogeo en "Volterra". Familia y amigos reían y bebían y los compañeros de trabajo se mezclaban unos con otros y hablaban como si se hubieran conocido de toda la vida.

-Eduardo!

-Eduardo??- dijo Emmett con una mirada maliciosa.

-Eduardo, muchacho!- dijo Claudio entrando al salón. Estrechó la mano de Edward en señal de felicitación- Dónde está la bella Isabella y la preciosa Alice?

Edward se movió para acercar a Bella hacia donde estaban.

-Bella, este es Claudio. Él y su familia son los dueños del restaurante. Claudio, esta es la bella Isabella.

-Eduardo, te han bendecido muchacho. **"L´amabile Isabella è più che bella, è bellísima. Se no fossì un uomo sposato e dieci anni più giovane...-** dijo mirando a Edward- bienvenida querida- concluyó Claudio besando a bella en las mejillas.

-Sabes que me ha dicho?- le preguntó Bella a Edward. Él negó con la cabeza a la vez que Carlisle le daba una palmadita en la espalda riendo. Claudio se dio cuenta de esta acción y sonrió al darse cuenta de que Carlisle hablaba italiano y lo había entendido.

Al girarse a la derecha, Claudio vio a Alice y la acercó hacia delante.

-**Due ragazze amabili per il prezzo di uno. Sia benedetto il bambino que verrà e le loro famiglie.-**dijo Claudio besando sus mejillas.

-Un regalo para las futuras madres!- en aquel momento, dos de los sobrinos de Claudio entraron al salón con dos tartas. Una rosa y marrón y la otra de color azul.

-Claudio, son preciosos!- dijo Alice con lagrimas en los ojos- Oh! No os preocupéis- dijo cuando Jasper apareció a su espalda- son las estúpidas hormonas.

Después de que los sobrinos de Claudio dejaran las tartas en la mesa central entre dos cajas de pañales azules y rosas, él les dio a Jasper y a Edward una caja de cigarrillos de chocolate y salió de la sala.

A medida que la velada iba progresando, se abrieron mas botellas de champagne para los invitados y de sidra para las madres. Se abrieron los regalos, se hicieron bromas y se crearon recuerdos, hasta que llegó el regalo final.

Bella y Edward ya le habían dado a Alice su regalo, pero Bella tenia otro más para ella.

-Alice, este es mi regalo para ti- dijo mientras Edward sacaba el regalo de la parte de atrás de una mesa y poniéndolo delante de ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Maldición, Bella...

-Emmett, esa lengua- le regañó Esme.

-Qué! Si es que es prácticamente más grande que Alice!

-Oh Bella! Que es?

-Bueno es un regalo para ti, pero no solo para ti. Creo que te gustará.

Alice tiró de uno de los lados del papel. Cuando vio lo que había dentro, se quedó mirando el regalo en shock. Detrás de ella, Jacob y Seth se empezaron a reír como locos y se agarraban el uno al otro para no caerse al suelo, mientras que Alice ni se movía.

Jasper se acercó para ver mejor el regalo.

-Bueno- dijo Emmett- y qué es lo que és?

-Alice, cariño- dijo Jasper intentando no reírse- es muy...original...estooo....-Jasper no sabia lo que decir. Miró a Bella con una mueca divertida.

-Alice- la llamó Bella con cara de inocente- no te gusta?- dijo con solemnidad mientras miraba a Emmett haciéndole una señal como diciendo "espera y verás".

Alice la miró. No estaba muy segura si estrangular a Bella o reírse.

-Me has comprado una Barbie Bailarina a tamaño real?- dijo intentando esconder una sonrisa.

Todos los que conocían a Alice, pero aún mas los que conocían a Alice y a Bella, se echaron a reír en voz alta.

-Que! Pensé que seria un buen regalo. Me ha llevado mucho tiempo encontrarlo- dijo Bella con seriedad- ya no las venden. Ahora, la pequeña Whitlock, no tendrá que pasar por la misma tortura por la que pasé yo ahora que ya tienes a tu propia Barbie!

-Alice- dijo Emmett- no estarás pensando en comprar un armario solo para la muñeca, verdad?

**Traducción frases en Italiano.**

**#1: La bella Isabella es mas que bella. Es preciosa. Si no estuviera casado y tuviera 10 años menos...**

**#2: Dos bellas mujeres por el precio de una. Benditos sean los bebés que están por llegar y sus familias.**

**Hola, Hola!**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y que dejen de volar cuchillos en esta dirección! Jejeje**

**Gracias de parte de la autora y de mi parte a todos los que ha dejado un rebién o una alerta y disculpad de nuevo la espera. Esta fic está a punto de acabarse! Le quedan de tres a cuatro capítulos...pero después vamos a empezar con otro fic de la misma autora, que por lo que yo he leído...está genial!**

**Hasta el próximo!**


	40. La verdad

**Capitulo 44**

**Ya está aquí! Y esta vez es de verdad, nada de notas de autor ni nada parecido. La autora me ha pedido que la disculpéis por haber tardado tantísimo en subir el nuevo capitulo, pero la inspiración se le fue permanentemente durante unos meses y ahora le ha venido toda de golpe ya que ha terminado el fic! Solo quedan 3 capítulos a parte de esté! Esto se acaba! Pero primero vamos con este!**

**Jueves, 23 de Octubre.**

-Dígame- contestó Bella mientras miraba entre los percheros de una tienda del Pacific Place Mall

-Por fin! Ya he llegado, casi he tenido que fingir que me ponía de parto para poder salir de la oficina.

-Eso no tiene gracia, Alice

-Dímelo a mi. Dónde estás? Acabo de entrar.

-En la segunda planta. En Gymboree- Dijo Bella antes de que Alice colgara.

Cuando Alice entró en la tienda, se paró justo en la puerta y sonrió ante la escena que vió delante de ella. Bella estaba de pie delante de una estantería llena de ropa, el bolso sobre el hombro y una cesta casi llena de ropa de bebé colgándole del codo.

-Has empezado sin mí?

-Bueno, tu no llegabas y había pedido para comer comida chica, si me hubiera quedado a esperarte, aún estaría comiendo- se rió Bella mientras examinaba una camiseta de rallas azules y blancas.

-Si el niño se parece a Edward, y se que se parecerá- o al menos eso espero- creo que esto le irá bien, pero y si tiene mi mismo color de pelo?- preguntó Bella examinándolo mejor.

-No estoy segura- se respondió a sí misma dejando la prenda donde estaba y mirando otra que estaba al lado, para al fin volver a coger la camiseta de rayas azules y blancas y meterla en la cesta, solo por si acaso.

Bella acababa de tener el presentimiento de que el bebé se parecería a su padre.

Bella se acercó a otra estantería para mirar mas ropita. Estas eran para niños de 6 a 12 meses, pero no pasaba nada por mirar a ver que había allí y quizás coger alguna prenda solo por si acaso las demás se le quedaban pequeñas antes de tiempo.

Alice siguió a Bella en silencio, mirando algunas prendas de vez en cuando, pero la verdad es que a la que miraba con interés era a Bella. Su mejor amiga y la que odia ir de compras…u odiaba.

Bella murmuraba algo para sí misma de vez en cuando o le preguntaba a Alice sobre lo que pensaba sobre esto o lo otro para luego contestarse a sí misa como antes y meter lo que había encontrado en la cesta antes de ir a inspeccionar la siguiente prenda que le había llamado la atención.

-Alice?

-Hmm?

-No vas a comprar nada para el bebé? Tu estás más avanzada que yo y a penas has mirado nada, no eres tú!- la acusó Bella mirándola de reojo.

Ella notó la cara de sorpresa de Alice y se paró por completo frente a su amiga.

-Que?

-Estás comprando

Bella soltó un suspiro exasperado y continuó andando

-Yo compro

-No, tu no. Casi nunca lo haces. Y cualquiera que te oyera quejarte de ello creería que te están haciendo un empaste sin anestesia.

-Exageras

-No

-No me gusta ir de compras contigo porque no sabes cuando parar- le contestó Bella mientras alzaba frente a sus ojos otro conjuntito que llevaba unos patucos y un gorrito a juego.

-Te gusta?

Alice decidió rendirse. Estaba contenta de poder disfrutar de aquello con su mejor amiga.

-La verdad es que sí. Mira! Tienen el mismo en rosa

-Deberías comprarlo en la talla de 12 meses, así parecerían gemelos!

Continuaron un rato mas en la tienda de bebes para luego ir a comprar ropa que les sirviera para tapar sus crecientes barriguitas.

-Entonces…cuándo vais a ir Edward y tú a por los muebles para la habitación del bebé?

-La verdad es que los encargamos la semana pasada.

-Que los encargasteis?- Alice la miró en sock- quieres decir que los habéis pedido online?

Bella se rió.

-Si, pero fuimos a verlos a la tienda antes. Los pedimos online porque había un descuenta y los gastos de envió eran gratis- dijo Bella- además en la tienda solo tenían los del escaparate, así que...

-Lo voy a dejar pasar solo por esta vez. Y los niños? De que se van a disfrazar para Halloween? Es en un par de días.

-No te lo a contado Esme?

Alice negó con la cabeza mientras le pasaba una prenda a Bella.

-Les está haciendo los disfraces de Thing One y Thing Two. Estaban viendo Dr. Seuss el otro día y decidieron ir vestidos de ellos dos antes que ir disfrazados de dos Bob Esponja gemelos- dijo Bella soltando una carcajada.

-No te puedes hacer una idea de lo contento que se puso tu hermano. Creí que iba a salir corriendo por el vecindario de la alegría.

**Viernes, 31 de octubre**.

Preparar a los niños para ir a pedir caramelos, puso a prueba a Bella. Los niños no pararon quietos ni un minuto y sin la ayuda de Edward que estaba placidamente aparcado en el asiento delantero del coche de Bella, durmiendo como un tronco gracias a los medicamentos para la gripe, hizo que se encontrara exhausta cuando volvieron a casa.

Bella estaba especialmente agradecida de que Esme hubiera conducido desde Forks hasta la ciudad para Halloween. No habría sobrevivido a aquello de otra manera. Y mucho menos cuando Edward había insistido en ir con ellos al Truco o Trato mientras que Esme se quedaba en la casa preparando la cena.

-Qué tal está Edward?

-Descansando. Casi puedo quitarle los zapatos antes de que se volviera a quedar dormido- le contestó Bella sentándose a la mesa con Esme mientras los niños recontaban sus caramelos antes de irse a la cama.

-Y cómo te sientes tú, querida?

Bella se reclinó en la silla poniendo una mano en su tripa.

-La mayor parte del tiempo me siento bien. Me canso con mas facilidad, como me ha pasado hoy con Thing One y Thing Two- le explicó Bella mientras que los niños se reían sentados en el suelo.

-Oh Bella, os veis todos tan bien juntos y tu eres muy buena con los niños y buena para ellos- para _todos _ellos, pensó Esme mientras bebía un sorbo de su té.

Bella sonrió mientras miraba a los niños con adoración, mientras estos jugaban en el suelo, ordenando y cambiándose los caramelos.

-Nunca lo hubiera imaginado. Nunca podría haberlo hecho…

-Algunas mujeres tienen el instinto maternal por naturaleza. Ser una mujer no implica que automáticamente tengamos que tenerlo. Para muchas es una cosa que hay que aprender con el tiempo. Prueba y error. Se aprenden muchas cosas de los errores y esa información se pasa de mujer a mujer.

-Los quiero muchísimo. No creí poder quererlos tanto y a este pequeño tampoco- confesó Bella poniendo las dos manos sobre su estómago.

-Eres una hermosa madre. Siempre supe que lo serias.

-Renee me envió una carta…entregada en mano.

-Sabe…- empezó a decir Esme, pensando en la reacción de su hija. Alice detestaba absolutamente a Renee.

Ella misma y Carlisle también tenían su propia opinión sobre como Renee había hecho las cosas con respecto a Charlie y Bella, pero hacian todo lo posible para no juzgarla. Ella nunca podría alejarse y dejar a sus hijos solos o hablar mal de Carlisle. Ella ponía sus sentimientos personales a un lado, eligiendo mantenerse neutral en todo lo que se refería a Renee y hacia todo lo posible por estar al lado de Bella tanto como ella se lo permitiera.

-No, nadie sabe nada, nadie menos Edward. Supongo que apareció en mi casa buscándome y encontró a Edward. Le pidió que me la diera.

Esme dudó un momento. No quería entrometerse, pero sabia que si Bella había sacado el tema por sí sola, significaba que quería hablar de ello.

-La has leído, querida?

-La he abierto un millón de veces, pero no he pasado de la primera línea.

-Deberías leerla. Dale una oportunidad para explicarse, para quedarse en paz, no solo por ella, sino por ti también.

Esme paró de hablar. Recordando. Había tanto que Bella no sabia. Que no había podido saber. Esme estuvo deacuerdo con la decisión de Charlie de ocultarle a Bella la verdad de lo que realmente había pasado, al principio. Era solo una niña y nunca lo hubiera entendido. Su plan siempre había sido el de decirle la verdad cuando fuera lo suficientemente mayor para entenderlo y procesarlo totalmente.

Después de la muerte de Charlie, nunca habían encontrado el momento adecuado para decírselo y temía que Carlisle y ella tomaran la mala decisión de decírselo y no fuera el mejor momento para hacerlo y decirle lo que realmente había pasado.

-Nadie es perfecto. Los padres. Solo somos humanos y algunas veces decimos cosas que no son, cosas de las que luego nos arrepentimos. Cometemos errores; es una de las cargas que debemos soportar al ser seres humanos. La paternidad es una cosa que se aprende a lo largo de toda la vida. Aprendemos junto a los hijos que criamos y educamos.

-Tus padres eran muy jóvenes cuando te tuvieron, Bella. Apenas eran adultos cuando les llego un maravilloso regalo inesperado de la noche a la mañana. Cuando un bebé llega tan inesperadamente, puede llegar a asustar al principio y más tan pronto en la vida. Cuando estás asustada, tomas decisiones precipitadas. Renee era joven, inexperta. Estaba recién casada y ni siquiera hacia un año que había terminado en el instituto y eligió mal guiada por sus temores.

-Lo sé Esme, pero me hizo mucho daño. Y aunque tuve a Charlie y a Henry, a ti y a Carlisle, siempre echaba de menos algo en mi vida, un hueco que su presencia debería haber llenado mientras estuve con ella en Phoenix, sin embargo, te quería a ti, Esme. En lo único que podía pensar era en volver a Forks. Envidié a Alice durante mucho tiempo por tener una madre que la quería cuando yo no la tenia y después me odié a mi misma por envidiarla, cuando yo tenia a Charlie y a Henry.

-Estaba tan preparada para perdonarla y quererla como Alice te quiere a ti, pero las cosas que hizo y dijo de Charlie y Henry...- Bella suspiró negando con la cabeza, mientras recordaba todas las cosas crueles que Renee le había dicho.

Miró a los niños que aun continuaban jugando en el suelo y no podía imaginarse haciéndoles lo mismo que su madre le había hecho a ella. Aunque estaba muerta de miedo de convertirse en madre, ella sabia, sin duda alguna, que no seria capaz de alejarse de ellos, de darles la espalda completamente.

Fue entonces cuando Bella al fin comprendió lo que Alice había estado tratando de que entendiera. Lo que todos, cada uno a su manera, habían tratado de decirle. Ella no era su madre. Había cometido sus propios errores, apartando a sus a amigos y familia de su lado por miedo a volverse como su madre y a hacerles daño. Había parado de disfrutar la vida porque creía que no se lo merecía cuando la verdad, es que Bella no se parecía en nada a su madre.

Había tomado una decisión.

-Leeré esa carta.

Después de meter a los niños en la cama- una vez que el subidón de azúcar de los caramelos de Halloween les hubo bajado- y con ayuda de Esme, Bella se aseguró de que Edward se tomara su siguiente dosis de medicamentos para la gripe, arropándolo después en la cama de la habitación de invitados donde, había decidido dormir por iniciativa propia, y se fue a su cama.

Estuvo sentada en la cama un minuto, o quizás dos o tal vez fuera una hora- no estaba muy segura- mirando la carta de Renee e imaginándose que estaría escrito en las paginas que sostenía entre sus temblorosas manos.

Tomó aire profundamente. Era ahora o nunca, así que decidió abrir la carta.

_Querida Bella,_

_Estás embarazada!_

_Supongo que se dice en estos casos es felicidades. Estoy feliz por ti y por tu creciente familia. Edward parece un buen muchacho. Te escribo esta carta porque no estaba muy segura de que quisieras hablar conmigo. Nunca hemos tenido una buena relación. Sé que eso ha sido culpa mía y lo siento. Verdaderamente lo siento. Siempre te he querido, pero no he sabido demostrártelo y te culpé a ti por no quererme de la manera que hubiera querido que me quisieras. Culpé a tu padre y a tu abuelo, por estar ahí cuando los necesitabas, por quererte cuando yo no podía. Pero mayormente, los culpaba por querer ayudarme cuando yo más lo necesitaba._

_Sé que Charlie me quería y que estaba haciendo lo correcto por mí y por ti, pero no quería su ayuda. No quería admitir que tenia un problema. Era joven y estaba asustada. Sé que eso no es una excusa para la forma en la que te traté a ti, a tu padre y a Henry. Bella, eramos tan jóvenes cuando nos casamos. Yo acababa de salir del instituto y entonces apareció tu padre, joven y apuesto, con su uniforme de policía. No me lo pensé dos veces cuando me pidió que me casara con él. Pero yo siempre he sido del tipo de persona que hace las cosas y luego las piensa._

Después de que nacieras, se me hizo muy difícil ser madre. No importaba lo que hiciera, siempre parecía que todo no era suficiente o que lo estaba haciendo mal. Me diagnosticaron depresión post-parto. Charlie y Henry intentaron ayudarme tanto como les fue posible. Incluso Esme me ayudaba cuando le era posible y eso que ella tenia tres niños pequeños. La odiaba, la odiaba porque era capaz de encargarse de sus tres hijos y de mi hija al mismo tiempo. Cuando el tratamiento en casa no resultó ser suficiente, mi medico y Charlie pensaron que seria mejor que me trataran en un centro y acertaron. Necesitaba ayuda, pero no la quería.

_Unos meses después salí del centro, pero nunca pude superar la rabia y la vergüenza de haber sido internada porque necesitara un "tratamiento de estabilidad mental". Fue entonces cuando conocí a Phillip. Sabia que Charlie y tú existíais, pero nunca le conté lo de la depresión. Incluso ahora, sigue sin saber nada. Me hizo sentirme viva. Sana, no como una loca que no soportaba estar alrededor de su propia hija sin evitar imaginarse a sí misma ahogándola en la bañera y quitándose la vida después._

_Acepté todo lo que rodeaba a Phill y todo lo que me hacia sentir y me enamoré de él. A pesar de mi felicidad con Phill, te echaba de menos. Incluso después de tanto tiempo, aún seguía enfadada con tu padre por internarme sin importarme que la verdad era que lo necesitaba. Sé que lo que hice fue horrible. Imperdonable incluso. La forma en que os traté a ti y a tu padre y las cosas que dije fueron deplorables. Nada de aquello era verdad. Pero se lo dije a él y a ti, porque no tenia a nadie mas para hacerlo. Sé que nunca podré reparar el daño que hice y el dolor que te cause durante tantos años._

_Sé que no puedo usar mi depresión como excusa para pedir perdón por las cosas que hice después de que me ayudaran, pero quería que supieras mi versión de la historia. Quería que entendieras todo de la manera que nunca te dejé que entendieras y espero que algún día puedas perdonarme por todo el dolor que te he causado._

_Te quiere siempre,_

_Mamá._

**Ahora ya sabéis la historia de Renee y el por qué de su comportamiento.**

**La depresión post-parto es una forma muy grabe de depresión que va desde moderada hasta severa y que nunca debe tomarse por algo fácil de curar o dejarla de lado. Como la depresión clínica, esta puede ser hereditaria, pero eso no significa que una hija la vaya a sufrir por que su madre la hubiera sufrido.**

**Espero que os haya gustado! El proximo capi lo subiré el jueves que viene!**


	41. Closure

Capitulo 42: Closure

**Miércoles, 5 de noviembre.**

Bella se movía limpiando de un lado de la casa a otro mientras Goober la miraba desde su sitio en la entrada.

No había pasado ni una semana desde que había leído la carta de su madre donde le explicaba por qué siempre se había portado tan mal.

Después de recuperarse de su gripe, Edward le había preguntado un millón de veces qué era lo que le preocupaba y cada vez ella le contestaba que no era nada, pero cuando vio que Edward no se iba a rendir, le dijo que aún no estaba preparada para hablar de ello.

La verdad es que no tenia ni idea de que hacer o pensar sobre lo que su madre le había revelado en la carta. Al leerla le habían quedado claro un montón de cosas, pero y eso que significaba para ella? Saber que Renee había tenido problemas durante su maternidad hacia que se sintiera asustada, pero también se había quitado un gran peso de encima al saber que ella no había hecho nada malo que hubiera hecho que su madre no la quisiera, pero lo que más temía ahora era que a ella le pasara lo mismo que a su madre.

En lo único que podía pensar mientras seguía limpiando la casa, era en la reacción de Edward cuando se enterara de aquella información. ¿Qué pensaría entonces?

Ella sabia que el miedo que tenia de saber la reacción de Edward a su posible cambio era una tontería, pero aun así seguía preocupada.

Con los niños en la cama y Edward en el fregadero, Bella se sentó en uno de los taburetes de la cocina a mirarlo. Sus fuertes antebrazos desaparecían en el agua para volver a aparecer llenos de espuma, para volver a desaparecen el agua limpia y a parecer sin rastros de jabón mientras colocaba los platos en el escurreplatos.

Era ahora o nunca, se dijo a sí misma.

La verdad es que no estaba del todo preparada para decírselo, no sabia si alguna vez estaría totalmente preparada, pero tenia que hacerlo, quería hacerlo.

-Listo- dijo Edward haciendo que Bella saliera de su ensoñación- quieres leche caliente? No llevas durmiendo bien desde hace un par de días. Jasper dice que si le añades una ramita de canela hace mas efecto y le da mejor sabor.

-Tengo que contarte algo, es sobre lo que me ha estado preocupando estos días- le soltó finalmente.

-Vale, ve a la sala de estar y ponte cómoda yo te llevo la leche ahora.

Mientras que Edward se acercaba al frigorífico para coger la leche, Bella se dirigió hacia la sala de estar y se sentó en el sofá intentando ordenar lo que iba a decirle a Edward para que tuviera algún sentido.

¿Qué seria mejor? Decírselo poco a poco o todo de una vez como si quitara una tirita de un tirón?

-Ten cuidado, la taza está caliente- le dijo Edward antes de darle la taza y sentarse a esperar a que ella le dijera lo que tenia que decirle.

Bella tomó un sorbo de leche y suspiró hondo.

-Leí la carta de Renee.

Edward esperó pacientemente mientras Bella tomaba fuerzas para continuar. Él le cogió la mano y la acarició haciendo pequeños círculos en su palma para hacerle ver que seguía con ella, que todo iba bien.

-Renee tuvo depresión post-parto, Charlie la ingresó en un centro y cuando salió, simplemente se marchó. Decía que estaba avergonzada de haber necesitado ayuda. Decía que estaba enfadada.

-Y tu como te sientes después de haber leído eso?

-No lo sé. Explica muchas cosas pero otras no. Solo porque estuviera asustada y avergonzada no significa que tuviera derecho a tratarnos como nos trató. Charlie y Henry no se merecían eso. Yo no me merecía eso.

Bella respiró para tranquilizarse al sentir que su voz se empezaba a llenar de lagrimas. Edward la cogió entre sus brazos tratando de confortarla y darle fuerzas.

-Yo no le di derecho a dejarme, maldita sea! Yo la necesitaba y ella simplemente se marchó!

Edward le quitó la taza de las manos al ver que le empezaban a temblar.

-Ya lo sé cariño.

-Por qué no se pudo quedar por mi? Por qué no me quiso de la manera que yo necesitaba que me quisiera? No lo intentó- dijo Bella mientras sollozaba en el cuello de Edward.

Bella al fin pudo decir las cosas que nunca supo que tenia guardadas dentro. Se encontraba desbordada por aquellos sentimientos que no sabia que podía tener porque no sabia que debía tenerlos.

-Estoy tan asustada. No quiero que me pase lo mismo con nuestro bebe. Qué pasara si...si yo...

-Bella, no tienes que preocuparte por eso. Yo estaré aquí pase lo que pase. Toda la familia estará. No eres tu madre. Si, hay una posibilidad de que puedas tener depresión post- parto, pero no es seguro 100% y si la tuvieras, eso no significa que vayas a abandonar al bebe. Eres mas fuerte de lo que crees. Eres mas fuerte que ella.

Edward permaneció allí arrullando a Bella hasta que se calmaron sus sollozos. Él ya sospechaba que lo que fuera que le pasara tenia algo que ver con la carta, pero no estaba del todo seguro. Nunca la había presionado para que hablara de la carta, pero siempre se había asegurado que Bella supiera que estaba ahí para lo que fuera.

-Qué vamos a hacer si la tengo?- preguntó Bella- tu...

-Te quiero Bella. Eso nunca va a cambiar, pase lo que pase.

-Yo también te quiero, Edward.

-Mañana por la mañana llamaremos al doctor y pediremos una cita con él. Lo mejor que podemos hacer, o eso creo, es ir un paso por delante. Ahora que sabemos que ha una posibilidad, podemos hablarlo con el doctor y tomas precauciones de cómo combatirlo. Nunca vas a estar sola, te lo prometo.

**Sábado, 8 de noviembre**.

Era la hora de comer cuando Bella regresó de hacer unos recados de la tienda de comestibles para Acción de Gracias. Esme, Alice, Rosalie y ella habían hecho una lista de cosas que necesitaban comprar y la habían dividido en 4 partes, para hacer más llevadero todo lo que había que comprar para la cena de aquella noche antes de que viajaran a Forks.

Y le había venido muy bien aquel tiempo para pensar.

Cuando bajó del coche, Edward ya estaba a su lado darle la bienvenida con un beso y ayudarla con las bolsas.

-Dónde están los niños?

-Siesta- le dijo mientras ella se movía hacia la parte trasera del coche para sacar las bolsas

-Quiero hablar contigo de una cosa- le dijo Bella una vez en la cocina mientras sacaban cosas de las bolsas y ella comprobaba que había cogido todo lo de la lista.

-De qué me quieres hablar?- le preguntó Edward.

-Quiero ir a Phoenix. La semana que viene, antes de las fiestas. Necesito verla. Hablar con ella.

Edward se acercó a ella y la rodeo con los brazos.

-Quieres que vaya contigo? Para darte apoyo moral?

-No te importa que vaya?

-tu cita con el doctor es el martes, así que le preguntaremos al Dr Jennings si no hay ningún problema con que cojas un avión, si lo hay te llevare en coche yo mismo, podemos pedirles a Em o a Alice que se queden con los niños o le podemos pedir a mi madre que venga. Claro que no me importa que vayas. Estoy aquí para cualquier cosa para la que me necesites.

Bella se acercó mas a él y le besó.

De verdad que quería a aquel hombre-

**Martes, 11 de noviembre.**

A Bella le hicieron las preguntas de rutina una vez que entraron a la consulta del doctor. Le tomaron la tensión y la pesaron antes de pasar al despacho del Doctor Jennings.

-Todo irá bien- le dijo Edward mientras la cogía de la mano. Había estado tan nerviosa durante toda la mañana que había revisado y vuelto a mirar las bolsas del almuerzo de los niños mas de 5 veces y casi le había dado dos veces de comer a Goober antes de que Edward hiciera que se sentara a tomar una taza de té desteinado.

-Ah! Mis favoritos futuros padres. ¿Cómo estáis?- les preguntó el Dr. Jennings cuando entró al despacho.

-Bien, gracias- contestó Edward por los dos después de estrecharle la mano al doctor.

-Bueno Bella, cuéntame que te pasa.

Bella miró a Edward antes de contestar.

-Hace poco que he descubierto que mi madre sufrió una depresión post-parto cuando me tuvo a mí.

-Sabes de que nivel?

-La verdad es que no conozco muchos de los detalles, solo sé que la internaron en un centro. No estoy segura de por cuánto tiempo.

Cuando paró de hablar, Edward besó la mano que tenia entre las suyas y continuó por ella.

-Queremos estar preparados por si acaso. Queremos saber que podemos hacer ahora luego. Estoy preocupado por su salud y ellos en sí. A Bella le preocupa poder hacerle daño al bebé y a ella misma.

Después de decirle aquello, el Dr. Jennings salió un momento de su despacho para volver unos momentos después.

-Muy bien, Bella, Edward. Aquí tengo cierta información que os ayudará a entender mejor que es la DPP. En qué se diferencia de una depresión clínica y muchas cosas más. Basándome en lo que me has dicho, no me parece que estés sufriendo una depresión ante-parto, es parecida a la DPP, pero durante el embarazo. Debido a los efectos de los antidepresivos, estos no se pueden administrar durante el embarazo. Tienes pensado darle el pecho al bebé, Bella?

-Me gustaría, he leído que es mejor para el bebé.

-Tienes razón, es mejor. Bien, esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Tienes una hermano o una amiga cerca que también está embarazada, correcto?

-Mi hermana- dijo Edward.

-Hay grupos de apoyo a los que puedes acudir. Son como los grupos de alcohólicos anónimos, pero que tratan en grupo los problemas que pueden surgir durante el embarazo y después del parto. Como lo llevan los padres. Son de gran ayuda antes y después del parto. Si tu hermana está dispuesta a acompañaros- dijo el Dr. Jennings mirando a Edward- os serviría de gran ayuda a los dos.

-Seria bueno que informarais a vuestra familia y a vuestros amigos mas cercanos de la situación, para que estén prevenidos y estén atentos a cualquier cosa que parezca estar fuera de lugar. También podremos empezar con una dosis suave de antidepresivos poco después de que des a luz y seria bueno que visitaras a un psicólogo un par de veces por semana. Algunas mujeres con una historia en su familia de DPP que van a empezar el tratamiento, prefieren no dar el pecho al bebé por seguridad. Que pensáis?

Bella y Edward se miraron unos momentos, hablando entre ellos en silencio hasta que Bella dijo:

-Me gustaría intentar lo del grupo de apoyo. Ahora y después, pero prefiero esperar un poco con los medicamentos. No quiero tomarlos si no es necesario. Edward y yo tenemos una gran familia que no nos perderá de vista- dijo Bella poniendo una mano sobre su vientre.

-Ok, ahora que eso está aclarado, habría algún problema en que alguien de vuestra familia os ayudara con el bebé durante los primeros meses? Que se quedara con él durante unas horas? Me gustaría que visitaras al psicólogo al menos una vez por semana durante los tres primeros meses, después evaluaremos tu progreso y continuaremos desde ahí.

-Mi madre nos ayudará. No tendrá problemas en cuidar del bebé los días que yo tenga que trabajar. Es necesario que yo esté presente en esas visitas?

-Eso dependerá de que como vayan las primeras sesiones con Bella, es ella la que tiene que tomar esa decisión, pero es bueno que ambos padres estén presentes, porque cada uno tiene su punto de vista respecto a la misma cosa.

Bella se sentía asustada y aliviada al mismo tiempo. Estaba asustada de que todavía existiera la posibilidad de que pudiera herir a su bebé, pero estaba aliviada al saber que estaban tomando todas las precauciones posibles para evitar que pasara algo así. Ese bebé era parte de ella y de Edward y lo que más quería es que fuera capaz de vivir sano y feliz. Haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para que eso fuera posible.

**Miércoles, 12 de noviembre.**

Bella abrazaba a Edward contra ella tanto y como su creciente estomago se lo permitía mientras esperaban en la cola del mostrador de billetes. Intentaba coger toda la fuerza que le fuera posible.

Después de que el Dr. Jennings le dijera a Bella que no había problema para que viajara, ella y Edward reservaron un billete en el primer vuelo que saliera después de que los niños entraran al colegio. Todo fue muy fácil, más fácil de lo que Bella se había imaginado, porque en aquel momento estaba tentada a decirle a Edward que la acompañara.

Se estaba desesperando por decirle que comprara otro billete para él tan pronto como llegaran al final de la cola porque no quería marcharse sin él, pero no podía decírselo porque sabia que aquello era algo que tenia que hacer ella sola.

Pero aún así, saber que lo único que tenia que hacer era pedirle a Edward que se quedara con ella para que lo hiciera, hacia que se sintiera mejor.

Mientras que la cola seguía moviéndose, bella se agarró con mas fuerza a él. Con cada paso que daban, el corazón se le rompía un poco mas al recordar como les había tenido que decir a los niños que iba a estar fuera durante unos días. Aquel seria el primer viaje largo que haría sin los niños y el primero que haría desde que se habían convertido en una familia. Los niños no querían que se fuera y ella no quería dejarlos, pero cuando la noche anterior ambos se quedaron dormidos de tanto llorar, agarrados a ella, se dio cuenta de que tenia que hacer aquello de una vez por todas.

No era solo que ella tenia que demostrarle a los niños que siempre estaría allí para ellos, pero lo primero que tenia que demostrarse a sí misma, es que no se parecía en nada a su madre.

Después de un cansado viaje de avión, Bella llegó a la zona de alquiles de vehículos y se dirigió a casa de su madre.

Cuando aparco, deseó haber llamado antes, pero hubiera cabido la posibilidad de que se hubiera arrepentido de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

Nunca había tenido sentimientos tan conflictivos. Quería echarle la culpa a las hormonas, al embarazo, pero sabia perfectamente que la culpa la tenia su inseguridad ante aquello, sobre lo que podía pasar después de aquello.

Tomando aire y echándole un vistazo a su anillo de compromiso para coger fuerzas, salió del coche, ando hacia la entrada y tocó el timbre.

Unos momentos mas tarde, Phill abrió la puerta.

-Bella?

-Hola Phill- dijo con cautela.

No sabia por qué se sentía así con Phill. Él siempre había sido bueno con ella. A bella siempre le había gustado, para ser un padrastro, pero se dio cuenta de que apenas conocia nada sobre él. Nunca se había dado la oportunidad de hacerlo, de intentar conocerlo mejor cuando había sido joven. Lo único que le importaba por aquel entonces, era la familia que había dejado en Forks.

-Mírate, te has convertido en la mujer más guapa del planeta!- dijo acercándose a ella para abrazarla. Parecía estar nerviosa y Phill pensó que un abrazo la ayudaría a calmarse.

-Debes estar cansada después del viaje. Pasa y siéntate y me cuentas como estáis tú y el bebé. Te apetece tomar un poco de limonada?

-Si, gracias- dijo Bella mientras que Phill la acompañaba a la cocina- el bebé y yo estamos bien. Está sano y creciendo según lo esperado.

Era fácil hablar con Phill, era muy abierto y lo le costaba entablar conversación. Se preguntaba si siempre había sido así.

-Un nieto. Voy a tener un nieto. Eso son estupendas noticias Bella. Renee también me ha dicho que también estás comprometida- le dijo Phill poniendo un baso frente a ella.

El vaso era de un alegre color amarillo, haciendo juego con toda la cocina. Esta casi igual que en sus recuerdos, porque la versión que tenia ella de la casa en la que había pasado un corto periodo de tiempo, no se parecía en nada, verdad?

-Si, Edward es un amigo de la infancia y el hermano de mi mejor amiga

-Estoy feliz por ti Bella. Renee no está aquí en este momento, pero tienen que estar a punto de vol...

-Phillip?

-En la cocina!

-Habíamos hecho planes con algu...Bella?

Bella se puso de pie.

Se miraron la una a la otra sin decir una palabra.

A Bella parecía que se le hubiera comido la lengua el gato de repente. Tenia tantas cosas que decir, pero parecía que hubieran desaparecido de su cabeza tan pronto como había escuchado la voz de su madre. El tono era suave y más agradable que las veces que había hablado con ella por teléfono.

Renee no podía creer que su hija estuviera frente a ella, allí de pie en su cocina, donde pensó que nunca mas volvería a verla. Se había empezado a sentir desesperanzada al ver que pasaban las semanas y no había recibido noticias suyas. Había empezado a pensar que había sido demasiado tarde para reparar la relación entre las dos, que ella misma había destrozado.

-Voy a buscar algo para la cena, Bella, todavía te gusta la comida china, verdad?

-Oh si, gracias.

Phill le dio a Renee un rápido beso antes de salir de la cocina y dejarlas solas.

-Bella, yo...

-Por qué te rendiste? Si ya no querías a Charlie, si estabas avergonzada o enfadada, vale. Pero por qué me abandonaste a mí también?

-Oh pequeña, estoy mas arrepentida de lo que puedas creer. Sé que nada de lo que diga ahora va a cambiar lo que hice, pero te quería mucho. Aun te quiero. Es por eso por lo que dejé a Henry que convenciera a Charlie para ingresarme.

-Henry?

-Tu padre nos quería muchísimo. Él no quería hacer nada que nos pudiera hacer mas daño, pero estaba muy preocupado por ti. No sabia que hacer. Yo no quería que me ingresaran, pero Henry se sentó conmigo una tarde después de que yo hubiera tenido un mal día y me hizo una simple pregunta "Cuánto quieres a tu hija, Renee?", eso me preguntó. Eso es solo lo que tuvo que hacer y en ese mismo momento odié a tu abuelo por hacerme ver que necesitaba ayuda. No quería admitir que necesitaba ayuda, pero deje que me ingresaran porque te quería. Cuando los médicos me dijeron que ya estaba lista para volver a casa, estaba tan avergonzada, pero principalmente, yo...- Renee dudó un momento antes de seguir y respiró hondo para no llorar.

Bella estaba mirando a su madre con ojos nuevos. Aquel era un lado de Renee que nunca había visto, que nunca había sabido que tenia.

-Tenia miedo de no estar preparada. Tenia miedo de volver a hacerte daño otra vez.

-Otra vez?

-el día que acepté que me ingresaran, es el día al que me refiero como el que estuve demasiado ocupada para matarme. No paraba de tener aquellas ideas sobre cosas que podía hacer, pero entonces recordé una cosa que debía hacer.

-El qué?- preguntó Bella aunque la verdad es que no tenia ganas de saberlo.

Renee suspiró. Estaba muy contenta de que Bella estuviera hablando con ella, pero no quería contarle aquellas cosas. Pero sabia, que como futura madre, aquella información le podría servir de ayuda en algún momento.

-Recuerdo estar de camino a casa desde el supermercado y querer estrellar el coche contra un poste de teléfonos- dijo haciendo que se escapara un sollozo de sus labios- tu estabas en el asiento trasero y lo único que impidió que lo hiciera fue que me acordé que tenia que cambiarte los pañales encuanto llegáramos a casa. Bella, lo siento tanto. Nunca quise hacerte daño. Al principio creí que marchándome, te estaba protegiendo, pero estaba tan enfadada. A todos y a nadie en concreto y mucho menos contigo, cariño. Te quiero tanto. Lo siento.

Las lagrimas resbalaron de sus ojos al observar realmente a la mujer que tenia delante.

-Mamá

-Oh cariño, lo siento tanto- se volvió a disculpar Renee mientras abrazaba a su hija por primera vez desde que era un bebé. Era la primera vez que la envolvía en sus brazos y la primera vez que sentía verdaderamente que ya no podía hacerle daño.

-Bella!- dijo Edward descolgando el teléfono después de que solo sonara una vez.

-Hola! Cómo estas? Y los niños? Os las apañáis sin mi?

Edward se rió.

-No muy bien, los niños te echan de menos, espera...

Bella pudo oír a Edward llamar a los niños.

-Mamiiiiii!- dijeron los dos contentísimos. Había estado esperando todo el día a que los llamara. Habían hecho prometer a Edward que no los mandaría a la cama hasta que Bella no llamara.

-Mis dos aperitivos favoritos! Os hecho mucho de menos. Qué tal el cole?

-La señorita Billingsly nos ha dejado pintar con los dedos!- dijo Kevin

-Hemos hecho algo especial para ti! Para cuando vuelvas a casa, pero no te podemos decir lo que és porque es un secreto!

-Y no me podéis dar una pista? Una pequeñita- rió Bella

-Es de color plastino!- dijo Kyle

-Platino- Bella oyó a Edward corregir a Kyle.

-No puedo esperar a volver a casa y verlo. Os quiero a los dos.

-Te queremos!

-Niños, a la cama- les dijo Edward cuando hubieron dado las buenas noches- subiré en un momento a arroparos...Bella?

-Si?

-Cómo ha ido todo? Estás bien?

-Estoy bien. Poner las cosas en su sitio va a llevar tiempo. Hemos estado hablando un rato y después hemos cenado juntos. He sentido como si estuviera conociendo a mi madre por primera vez. Todavía me duele todo lo que ha hecho, pero no sé, no puedo explicarlo. Las cosas han empezado a ser diferentes- le dijo Bella.

-Eso es bueno. Es algo por dónde empezar.

-Si, es algo

-------------------------------------------------------------RMF-----------------------------------

_**Bueeeeeeno, ahí va uno mas, solo queda otro y el epílogo! **_

_**Are you ready for the end?**_

_**Nos vemos la semana que viene con el nuevo capi!**_

_**Reviews???**_


	42. Understanding

**Una cosa antes de empezar, ok???**

**Levantaos de donde estéis, ID A BUSCAR UN PAÑUELO!!!!, lo tenéis? Si? Bueno pues a leer!**

--------------------------------------------------RMF-------------------------------------------------

**Jueves, 28 de noviembre**

**Acción de Gracias**

-Mmmm, qué pasa?

-Nada, vuelve a dormir- le dijo Bella cuando se levantó de la cama aquella mañana.

Todos llevaban en Forks desde el lunes para pasar las fiestas. Mientras que Bella y las demás mujeres de la familia estaban preparando todo para la cena de acción de gracias, los hombres decidieron quitarse de en medio jugando a las cartas y viendo los partidos de fútbol americano por televisión.

Incluso Carlisle había vuelto todos los días de aquella semana del trabajo mucho antes de la hora de la cena y había conseguido tener el día de Acción de Gracias libre.

-A dónde vas? Vuelve a la cama!- sugirió Edward mientras cogió a Bella metiéndola de nuevo entre las sabanas con él.

-Tengo que levantarme. Ya sabes, si quieres cenar esta noche, necesito levantarme. Ya he oído a Esme.

-Deja que se encarguen los demás

Bella se rió.

-No puedo hacer eso. Vamos a trabajar todas juntas.

-Pero estás embarazada. Tienes vía libre- dijo Edward mientras desabrochaba su camisa y que Bella adoraba llevar para dormir.

-Alice también.

-Es diferente.

Edward deslizó el material de la camisa hasta la mitad de sus brazos, atrapándola para que no se pudiera mover.

-Y por qué?- preguntó Bella colocándose sobre Edward, sin importarte mucho cual fuera su respuesta.

Y nunca obtuvo contestación

----------------------------nnnnnnnn------------------------------------

-Mirad lo que ha traído la corriente....

-Cállate Alice- dijo Bella entrando en la cocina para ayudar con el menú un rato mas tarde.

-Has bajado mas de una hora tarde, señorita- le regañó Alice moviendo un dedo de manera negativa mientras se reía.

-Piérdete, duendecilla.

-Y pensar que después de...estarías de mejor humor. Pero nooooo

-Oh Alice, dejala tranquila. Tu también has bajado tarde si no recuerdo mal, cariño- dijo Esme intentando no reírse-

Alice sonrió culpable a Bella y volvió a prestar toda su atención a preparar todo para la cena.

Las mujeres continuaron hablando animadamente a la vez que preparaban la comida. Pasada una hora, los demás habitantes de la casa ya estaban despiertos y listos para desayunar. Carlisle tomó nota de todo lo que querían desayunar y él y Edward fueron al restaurante local a pedir la comida. Después de que hubieran llegado con el desayuno y antes de empezar, Bella se excuso y fue a hacer una llamada telefónica a Renee.

-Dígame?

-Mamá, soy Bella.

-Ho, hola pequeña! Feliz Acción de Gracias. Estoy muy contenta de que hayas llamado. Qué tal van los preparativos?

-Van bien y que tal tu?

-Oh bueno, ya sabes como soy. Intento no hacer mucha alta cocina, pero la madre de Phill me ha ido dando algunas recetas y no va mal. El relleno del año pasado era casi comestible, algo es algo- dijo riendo y la felicidad fue más intensa cuando oyó a Bella reír desde el otro lado.

-Qué estás preparando este año?

-Pastel de calabaza y quiero intentar hacer relleno de manzana que es a prueba de torpes, pero ya veremos, de momento las cosas van bien. La masa del pastel sabia bien al menos, lo único que tengo que hacer es no quemarlo.

-Que casualidad, yo estoy a cargo de los pasteles este año.

-Espero que no estés esforzándote demasiado. A qué hora te has levantado?

-No he madrugado mucho y los pasteles son fáciles de hacer. Estoy usando masa precocinada este año.

Bella y Renee continuaron hablando un rato mas antes de despedirse.

-Oh! Mamá? Yo también te quiero...

A Bella le costó mucho decir aquello, pero se sintió mejor después de decirlo y después de haber hablado con Esme sobre lo que había pasado con Renee después de volver de su viaje, obtuvo mas información sobre por qué Renee se fue, aunque aun le molestaba que ella Y Carlisle y no le hubieran dicho nada, pero comprendía que lo que intentaban hacer era protegerla y sabia que había sido duro haber tomado la decisión que habían tomado.

A pesar de todo lo que había pasado entre ellas, Bella siempre había querido a su madre. Lo único que no sabia era qué había hecho para hacer que ella no la quisiera, pero ahora- con todos los trapos sucios aireados- la comunicación entre las dos se estaba volviendo más fácil. El camino que les quedaba por delante, aún era muy largo, pero se sentía bien poder decir que había sentido por Renee y saber que su madre también la había querido.

El resto de la mañana pasó rápidamente y era casi la hora de cenar cuando Rosalie se dio cuenta de que había olvidado comprar la salsa de arándanos.

-Oh, iré yo! Tengo que comprar mas marshmallows- dijo Bella subiendo a su cuarto a por sus cosas.

-Alguien necesita algo mas?

-No cariño, creo que tenemos todo. El pavo estará listo para cuando vuelvas. Oh y Rose, por qué no la acompáñaselos chicos están en mitad de una acalorada mano de gin y Edward se pondrá furioso si se entera de que ha ido sola.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco, pero sabia que Esme tenia razón.

-Iré calentando el coche.

Bella ya estaba sentada y con el cinturón puesto cuando Rose llegó. Esperó a que Rose también se pusiera el cinturón antes de empezar su viaje hacia la tienda. Condujo despacio por la carretera. Aun no había empezado a nevar, pero estaban en Washington donde siempre estaba lloviendo y las carreteras estaban un poco resbaladizas.

Rose parecía un poco agitada, pero eso no le pillaba de sorpresa a Bella. Siempre se mostraba así cuando ella estaba cerca. Suponía que en aquella ocasión no le parecía maravilloso encontrarse cerca de ella en aquel coche, sin importarle lo corto que fuera el viaje. Bella encendió la radio y comenzó a mover la cabeza al ritmo del villancico que sonaba por los altavoces.

Rose la miró mientras el coche seguía avanzando hacia la tienda de Forks. La miró de reojo y la vio mover la cabeza al ritmo de la música. Parecía que estaba bien, feliz, contenta.

Emmett se había sentado con ella y le había explicado todo lo que estaba pasando con su madre y como toda la familia tenia que hacer un esfuerzo para estar pendientes de ella y de Alice también.

"_Solo porque mamá no la tuvo, no significa que Alice no la puede padecer. En el caso de Bella es mas crítico_" recordó que le dijo Emmett.

De momento, Bella parecía la misma persona de siempre, pero al haber oído hablar de la DPP y de lo que le pasó a Renee, Rose se había asustado. Ella siempre había deseado tener niños y se le había roto el corazón cuando los médicos le habían dicho que había muchas posibilidades de que no pudiera concebir. Ahora, con la posibilidad de la DPP en el horizonte y con la posibilidad de que pudiera estar embarazada... las cosas se le estaban poniendo difíciles.

Ni siquiera le había contado a Emmett sobre sus sospechas. No quería que se hiciera ilusiones.

Emmett decía que Bella era una gran persona, pero nunca había gastado su tiempo en corroborarlo.

"_No es que ella me lo ponga fácil tampoco_" pensó Rose.

Si era honesta, se sentía un poco celosa, Bella ni siquiera había querido tener niños, y así sin más se había quedado embarazada. Ella y Emmett habían estado intentando tener niños durante los últimos 5 años sin suerte alguna. Los años de intentar y fallar habían hecho que el carácter se le volviera un tanto agrio, pero Bella no tenia culpa de que ella tuviera dificultades para concebir. Bella no tenia culpa del abandono de su madre o de la muerte de su padre.

Emmett le había contado unas cuantas cosas mas acerca de Bella, la relación que habían tenido mientras crecían y generalmente el cómo se sentía al no haber crecido con una madre.

Con la vuelta de Renee y los remiendos que habían hecho en su relación, Emmett no se sentía tan atado a no contar nada y ella no lo acusaba tanto de tenerle mas lealtad a Bella que a ella.

La lealtad, una de las cualidades que habían hecho que Rose se enamorara de Emmett.

-Bella?

-Si?

-Lo siento

Bella se paró en un semáforo en rojo y miró a Rose desconcertada. Incluso después de que se pusiera verde, siguió sin moverse. No había problema, no había nadie por la calle.

-Por qué?

-Porque he sido muy intolerante contigo por razones muy tontas y de las que no has tenido culpa. Porque no te he sabido comprender ni la historia que compartías con todos los demás, con tu madre y con Emmett. Supongo que estaba celosa. Te habías ganado su amor tan fácilmente y ellos parecian ir pisando huevos a tu alrededor. Jasper y yo perdimos a nuestros padres, también. Si nosotros pudimos mas o menos superarlo, por qué no podías hacer tu los mismo? Tu tenias una familia. Aun tenias a tu madre de alguna manera.

-Y entonces te quedaste embarazada y eso que ni siquiera querías tener niños. Em y yo hemos estado intentándolo durante los últimos 5 años.

-Lo siento Rosalie, no lo sabia

-No es culpa tuya. Emmett siempre me decía que me esforzara en conocerte y que así vería la persona que realmente eras pero estaba celosa y enfadada. Decidí que si de verdad querías que fuéramos amigas te habrías esforzado, como hiciste con Jasper, pero yo tampoco te puse las cosas fáciles, evitándote y todo eso, lo siento mucho.

-Una de las cosas que más recuerdo de Henry, era que siempre decía que la hierva no es más verde en el jardín de tu vecino. La gente dice que si, pero no lo és- dijo Bella mientras seguían su camino a la tienda.

-Parece que si, porque piensas que ves lo que quieres ver. Solo por que mi situación en la vida, parezca que no es tan mala como otra cualquiera, o como la tuya, no me hace mejor. Solo es diferente. Eso es lo que mi abuelo intentaba que aprendiera. No es que tenga que ser mejor o peor que otros, solo es diferente. Todas las situaciones tienen sus buenas y malas cosas.

-Acepto tus disculpas Rose, y yo también lo siento. La verdad es que no presté atención ni me di cuenta que mis actos podrías afectar a los que estaban a mí alrededor- dijo Bella mientras se bajaban del coche.

Mientras andaban por la tienda continuaron hablando y Rose descubrió que Em, había tenido razón en todo. Ella había pasado los últimos 10 años evitando a Bella de la misma manera que Bella había evitado disfrutar de la vida. Se había quedado maravillada al comprobar lo rápido que había conectado con solo la pequeña conversación que habían tenido. Se sentía de tal manera que se había atrevido a decirle que creía que podía estar embarazada.

-De verdad? Tenemos que comprar un test! Solo para asegurarnos- dijo Bella echando a andar hacia la sección de farmacia.

-No sé de cuanto tiempo podría estar. A lo mejor es aun muy temprano para que de resultado y quizá ni siquiera esté embarazada.

-Creo que hay unos que te lo dicen desde la primera semana o algo así.. Alice y yo pasamos casi una hora leyendo cada una de las cajas que había antes de que comprara el suyo...oh mira! Aquí está- señaló Bella mientras se acercaban a la estantería- mira, ves? Lo puedes hacer con Emmett esta noche- le comentó Bella poniendo la caja en el carrito y andando hacia la caja.

-Pero no quiero que se haga ilusiones.

-Y? Prefieres hacerlo sola? Hazme caso, Emmett te quiere. Querrá estar contigo sea cual sea el resultado. Él..OW!- gritó Bella.

-Bella? Qué te pasa?

Bella calló al suelo de rodillas a la vez que un dolor intenso recorría su abdomen. Se agarró el estomago desesperada, respirando profundamente mientras que el dolor seguía recorriendo su cuerpo.

-Ahhh!

-Señora? Se encuentra bien?- les preguntó un empleado de la tienda

-Llame al 911 AHORA!

-Rose- sollozó Bella levantando una mano que estaba cubierta de sangre- Rose....

-Estoy llamando a Edward- dijo Rose con voz temblorosa mientras sacaba su teléfono- Edward? ven enseguida a la tienda de Forks. Es Bella...no, no lo sé...tiene dolores y...y está sangrando-dijo antes de colgar.

-Bella, Edward y Carlisle están en camino. Resiste.

Pasaron unos minutos que parecieron horas y Rose ya podía oír la ambulancia acercándose.

Ella estaba tan asustada. Bella estaba encogida en el suelo, gimiendo de dolor y no podía hacer nada para a ayudarla a parte de repetirle una y otra vez que fuera fuerte y aguantara y que Edward estaba a punto de llegar.

-Señora- le dijo un paramédico cuando él y su compañero llegaron con una camilla.

-No- gimió Bella mientras intentaban moverla- quiero a Edward, dónde está?- sollozó.

-Está llegando Bella. Se reunirá con nosotras en el hospital

-NO!, no me iré sin él. No puedo. Lo necesito.

-Señora por favor, necesitamos llevarla a usted y a su bebé al hospital lo antes posible- dijo el otro paramédico con una voz suave mientras ella y su compañero intentaban moverla otra vez.

-Quiero a mi marido, Edward!- gritó mientras se agarraba el estomago a la vez que sentía otro fuerte dolor.

-Bella! Bella estoy aquí. Qué pasa?

-Necesitamos llevarla al hospital

-Edward, no ha dejado que la movieran hasta que no llegaras tu

-Ya estoy aquí cariño. Deja que te ayuden.

-Es muy pronto Edward. Es muy pronto, no está preparado- dijo llorando mientras la llevaban en la camilla hasta la ambulancia.

Ella podía oír débilmente a Rose hablando por teléfono y a Carlisle hablando con los paramédicos, pero al único que podía ver era a Edward. La única voz que oía con claridad era la suya.

-Papá se encontrará con nosotros en el hospital.

-Edward, asegúrate de que lo salvan. Tienen que salvarlo.

-Él está bien y tu te pondrás bien. Todo saldrá bien.

Edward intentó tranquilizar a Bella diciéndole que ella y su hijo estaban bien pero el no sentía lo mismo. Cómo podía estar pasando eso? Acababa de pasar una revisión y ahora estaba sangrando y con un intenso dolor. No lo podía soportar. No podía hacer nada para ayudarla aliviar su dolor.

-Edward, a dónde vas? No te vayas!

-Ya hemos llegado, tenemos que bajarte- dijo Edward bajando de la ambulancia y esperando a que la bajaran con la camilla. Carlisle apareció a su lado en ese mismo momento.

-Edward, sálvalo a el. No importa lo que pase, sálvalo a él. Por favor.

-Todo va a salir bien.

-Te quiero

-Yo también te quiero, tranquila- le dijo antes de que la alejaran de él.

Cómo iba a salir todo bien?

Edward cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras veía la sangre de su amada manchando sus manos.

Bella.

Su hijo

Volverían a su lado?

-Edward cariño, ven y siéntate.

Edward se puso de pie con ayuda de Esme. No sabia que hacer. No sabia que seria de él si perdía a Bella o a su hijo. Todo tenia que salir bien. Debía salir bien.

No podía ser de otra manera.

Los minutos pasaron como si fueran horas. Todo los sonidos que le llegaban era como oírlos bajo el agua.

Los oía pero no les hacia caso.

Jasper le ofreció un café entre llamada y llamada de Alice desde la casa, pero lo rechazó.

Emmett estaba sentado frente a él mirando a la nada mientras que Rose le tomaba la mano. Estaba tan preocupado como Edward, pero necesitaba mostrarse fuerte por su hermano pequeño.

Edward se levantó de su asiento y empezó a caminar. No soportaba estar allí sentado mirando a las paredes, al suelo, a las puertas dobles que lo separaban de su vida.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo mientras andaba hacia el otro lado de la sala de espera. Se miro las manos de nuevo. Aunque se las había lavado, aun podía ver la sangre de Bella en ellas.

Respiró hondo para tranquilizarse un poco

Qué les estaba llevando tanto tiempo?

Qué le estaba pasando a Bella?

Y al bebé?

Como iba a consolarla si no había un bebé al que abrazar cuando se despertara?

Lo único que podía ver en su cabeza era pelo castaño y ojos marrones.

La risa de Bella resonando en sus oídos

Sus caricias en su piel

Necesitaba que se pusiera bien.

Después de lo que pareció un año, las puertas dobles se abrieron y de ellas salió Carlisle quitándose el gorro de cirujano mientras miraba a Edward.

Y entonces lo supo.

--------------------------------------------------------RMF-----------------------------------------

Por dios! Entendéis ahora porqué os avisé de que buscarais un pañuelo?

Siento dejaros con la incógnita de lo que pasara hasta la próxima semana. No me matéis!

Nos leemos!


	43. Epílogo

"ULTIMO" CAPITULO

Os acordáis del pañuelo del otro capi? Pues esta vez coged mas de uno... va en serio!

-rmf-

**EPÍLOGO.**

El recuerdo tiene una manera de mantener el dolor fresco, de mantener abierta una herida que nunca sana. Edward sabia muy bien a que se refería aquello siempre que recordaba los eventos que lo habían perseguido desde aquel maldito día, el día en que su vida cambió por completo.

_-No_

_-Edward..._

_-No- repitió Edward con mas fuerza mientras negaba con la cabeza._

_-Se ha producido una gran perdida de sangre. Hemos intentado todo._

_-Entonces intenta algo más. Intenta todo de nuevo._

_Edward estaba temblando y no podía entender por qué su padre estaba allí fuera hablando con él en vez de detrás de aquellas puertas salvando la vida de Bella. Ella era su mundo y sabia que no podría seguir sin ella. Necesitaba que la salvaran._

_Las lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos mientras miraba a su padre._

_Pudo sentir a su familia acercarse a él por detrás._

_-Edward, he hecho todo lo posible, te lo prometo. No hemos tenido tiempo suficiente. Se ha ido, hijo._

_-NO! No me digas eso!- gritó Edward haciendo que el personal del hospital se parara a observar lo que estaba pasando._

_Edward no quería escuchar lo que le estaba diciendo. Ella tenia que vivir._

_-Edward, hijo. Se ha ido. Yo he..._

_-No está mu...Ella no...vuelve allí dentro y sálvale la vida! Me entiendes!- le ordenó Edward entre sollozos y lagrimas._

_Carlisle se acercó a él, pero Edward apartó su mano de un manotazo. Le dio la espalda con rapidez y con la misma rapidez se giró a mirarlo de nuevo._

_-Vuelve allí dentro y tráela de vuelta mi lado. Tienes que devolvérmela, papá! No...no puedo perderla. No puedo. La quiero._

_-Edward- le dijo Edward con suavidad, acercándose mas a él he intentando reconfortarlo._

_-Salva a mi esposa. Es mi esposa la que está allí dentro. Papá...- gritó Edward lleno de angustia. Ellos aún no estaban casados, pero ella era su esposa, en su corazón lo era, aunque no lo hubieran hecho oficial a ojos de la gente o del estado. Ella era su corazón, su todo._

_Carlisle dio el ultimo paso y envolvió a su hijo en sus brazos antes de que golpeara el suelo con él había hecho anteriormente con Bella. El corazón se le estaba rompiendo mientras se encontraba allí sentado en el suelo con su hijo mientras lloraba y lloraba con él porque Carlisle acababa de perder a una hija._

_-Ella era mi...ella iba a ser...se ha ido- dijo Edward llorando entre los brazos de su padre, como nunca había llorado antes._

-RMF-

" ...debía de haber sido amor, pero ahora todo se acabó. Debía de haber sido bueno, pero ahora lo he perdido...

Edward estiró el brazo y golpeó el radio-despertador que sus hijos le habían regalado hacia unos años.

Como odiaba aquel chisme, mas que nunca aquel año.

Incluso después de 10 años, él siempre tenia el mismo sueño cada Acción de Gracias. Siempre revivía aquel día una y otra vez en su mente. Lo único que había cambiado es que ya no se despertaba con lagrimas en los ojos y su padre sentado a su lado.

El todavía echaba de memos cada día a su amada y nunca la olvidaba ni la olvidaría. Cada año que pasaba parecía que la situación era mejor, pero no lo era y mucho menos durante aquellas fechas y aquel día. Aquel día era siempre el mas duro. Aquel día era el aniversario no oficial en el que había perdido todo.

-Papá!

Casi todo.

Un espeso flequillo de pelo cobrizo se movía delante de un par de ojos color chocolate a la vez que su hijo saltaba en su cama intentando que despertara.

Él pasó una mano por el pelo de su hijo.

-Necesitas un corte de pelo, Charlie.

-No quiero cortarme el pelo, además es Acción de Gracias y décimo cumpleaños!- dijo Charlie colocándose bien las gafas- además, tenemos que ir a visitar a mamá hoy, así que no hay tiempo para un corte de pelo. Tengo que contarle todo sobre mi proyecto para la feria de ciencias y el por qué a Kyle y a Kevin los han expulsado de clase, porque ellos nunca se lo contarán. Vamos papá, la abuela dice que el desayuno está listo. Vamos a comer tortitas rellenas de plátano con azúcar glasé- terminó de decir Charlie mientras saltaba de la cama y salía corriendo del cuarto.

Era en momentos como aquel, cuando su hijo estaba así de contento o cuando los gemelos se portaban mal- lo que la mayoría de veces era donde demostraban lo buenos que eran- cuando más deseaba que Bella estuviera allí para verlos, para ver lo mucho que habían crecido y los hombres que iban a llegar a ser. Estaría tan orgullosa de ellos.

Edward se levantó y miró la hora. Las 8.30 de la mañana. No estaba listo para levantarse.

-Toc-Toc?- dijo Alice asomándose por la puerta- ya estás levantado?- le preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado en la cama.

-Si, Charlie a estado aquí durante 5 segundos que me han parecido 5 minutos y me ha dejado la oreja dormida.

Alice se rió.

-Está muy nervioso. Mamá a sacado algo del jamón asado que sobró ayer porque los gemelos querían un poco y ya sabes lo mas que se siente cuando los dos están castigados.

Desde la muerte de Bella y el nacimiento de Charlie, se había convertido en una tradición familiar el celebrar Acción de Gracias en miércoles y el cumpleaños de Charlie en jueves, sin importar como cayeran las fechas en el calendario. Tanto Charlie como el resto de la familia, no pensaban en el 28 de noviembre como el cumpleaños de Charlie, porque siempre lo celebraban en Acción de Gracias. Así que incluso aunque el cumpleaños de Charlie había sido el día anterior, ellos habían celebrado Acción de Gracias y hoy celebrarían su cumpleaños.

-Mamá es una blandengue- dijo Edward con una risa.

-Qué tal estás este año?

-He tenido el mismo sueño, nada ha cambiado. Y tu que tal, Al?

-Estoy bien. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Hemos pasado muchos años buenos juntas. Siento que no hubiéramos tenido mas y que no pudiéramos criar a nuestros hijos juntas, pero...- Alice se encogió de hombros- aún siento que está conmigo. La llevo conmigo. Ella era mi hermana en todo lo que a mi se refería y eso es lo que importa.

Una lagrima recorrió la mejilla de Alice y Edward le dio un abrazo. Aun le molestaba que no hubiera estado a su lado años atrás. Ella se había quedado en casa con los niños aquella noche y habia sido Jasper el que había ido a contarle que había perdido a su mejor amiga. Había sido duro para los dos y a Edward le había costado un mundo mostrarse fuerte delante de los niños.

Habían pasado unos cuantos días hasta que Carlisle consiguió que fuera a ver a Charlie. No había querido ver a su hijo. No le había importado. Nada había importado porque ella no estaba allí para compartir aquel momento con él. Pero todo cambió en el instante en que al fin vio a su hijo. Parecía tan pequeño e indefenso en aquella incubadora, luchando por su vida. Se había fijado en cada diminuto detalle de aquel precioso bebé en aquel momento; el mechón de pelo cobrizo y los ojos color chocolate que sabia que se escondian detrás de quellas pupilas, como los de su madre. Metió la mano dentro de la incubadora y le acarició el brazo con un dedo cuando de repente una diminuta mano lo estrechó con fuerza, en ese mismo momento supo que no habría nadie que lo moviera del lado de aquel pequeño milagro que era su hijo.

Charles Henry Cullen.

Aún sentía vergüenza al pensar que por un instante no había querido a su hijo. Había querido a Bella en aquel momento, pero sabia que era la pena la que hablaba por él y no su corazón, por muy roto que estuviera.

-Vamos perezoso. Mamá ya a empezado a hacer las tortitas.

-Bajaré en un minuto.

Una vez que se hubo duchado y afeitado, Edward entró en la cocina justo en el mismo momento en el que Esme ponía el desayuno en la mesa.

-Buenos días, mamá.- dijo dándole un beso.

-Papá.

-Hijo...

-Papá, hemos estado pensando...

-Sea lo que sea, la respuesta es no.

-Pero ni siquiera has escuchado cuál es la mejor parte- dijo Kyle.

-No quiero escuchar ninguna parte. Vosotros dos estáis castigados hasta Navidad.

Todos los que estaban a la mesa se rieron mientras que Esme le dirigía una dura mirada a Edward, como queriéndole decir que no fuera tan duro con los niños.

-Pero papá- dijo Kevin intentando sonar diplomático.

-Aiden, Blake, Kevin y yo estábamos...

-Aiden y Blake pueden hacer lo que quieran. Vosotros dos- dijo Edward señalando con el tenedor a los gemelos- estáis castigados hasta nueva orden, porque vosotros dos sois a los que han expulsado de clase. Permanentemente.

-Papá- dijo Kevin antes de que su hermano pudiera decir algo mas.

Si dejaba que su hermano continuara hablando, estarían castigados hasta los 30.

-Esta situación...

-Situación?- murmuró Emmett

-...está completamente fuera de contexto. Ella estaba equivocada y no había otra manera. Vaaaale, a lo mejor no deberíamos haberla corregido delante de toda la clase, pero no podemos ser castigados por ser listos. Nos estaba enseñando cosas que no eran verdad y lo sabia.

Kevin hizo lo que él consideraba una pausa diplomática, dando un sorbo a su zumo de naranja y dejando que su padre asimilara lo que había dicho hasta el momento.

-Si ella se sentía intimidada por nuestro superior intelecto, entonces lo sentimos. Nunca fue nuestra intención hacer que se sintiera así. Solo pensamos que si ya que íbamos a aprender, por qué no hacerlo bien?

-Sabes, para tener solo 15 años, vosotros dos sois muy buenos, realmente buenos. Por lo que debe ser la razón por la que salís de la misma cantidad de líos de en los que os metéis.

-No podemos hacer nada si todos los demás no están a nuestro nivel de inteligencia. No me voy a volver tonto por nadie- dijo Kyle

-Elemental, querido Watson- le contestó Kevin afirmando con la cabeza.

-Cómo he podido criar a unos Snobs como vosotros?- dijo Edward con una risita- os libráis este fin de semana, pero a partir del lunes seguís castigados hasta Navidad.

Una vez que todos hubieron acabado el desayuno, cada uno se fue a su cuarto a prepararse para ir a visitar a Bella, como habían hecho los últimos 9 años.

En el cementerio, la lápida de Bella estaba justo al lado de la de Charlie.

Isabelle estaba cambiando las flores que había en la cabecera de la tumba de su tía, mientras que su hermano pequeño, Blake, quitaba las hojas secas que había encima.

Jasper y Alice estaban cogidos de las manos mientras hablaban en susurros mientras que Carlisle y Esme volvían al parking para recibir a Phill y a Renee que acababan de llegar.

Charlie ya había sacado su cuaderno de notas y estaba leyendo a Bella todo lo que se refería a su futuro proyecto de ciencias, mientras que los gemelos estaban hablando con Aiden.

Edward estaba de pie, observando a su familia. Todos habían perdido a alguien a quien querían.

Una hermana.

Una hija.

Una madre y tía que solo había empezado a estar en sus vidas y aun así la querían como si la hubieran conocido desde siempre. Nunca la olvidarían, porque, aunque por mucho que doliera pensar en ella, dolía mucho mas no recordarla. Los confortaba un poquito mas, reír y llorar recordando a la persona que podría haber sido.

Él la quería ahora mas que nunca si eso era posible. Sonrió suavemente ante la imagen que tenia delante.

Era su familia y la de ella también.

Era de los dos.

Para siempre.

-FIN-

**No me puedo creer que ya se haya terminado. me ha costado muchísimo traducir esto...se me saltaban las lágrimas a cada rato! Y eso que ya sabia como iba a terminar la historia desde el año pasado! ( si, lo confieso, ya lo sabia!)**

Ha sido genial compartir todo ese larrrrgo "viaje" con todos y cada uno de vosotros, a todos los que habéis mandado review o alerta o las dos cosas...MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS! No sabéis la ilusión que me hace cada vez que abro el correo y veo todas las reviews.

**Espero con ansias las reviews de este capitulo!**

**Un beso y mil gracias de nuevo!**


End file.
